Une vie à l'épreuve
by DarkPotter's
Summary: Voldemort a mis au point une nouvelle marque des ténèbres aux propriétés redoutables. C'est résigné que Drago attend d'être marqué... HP/DM
1. Epreuve 1: Devenir Mangemort

Salut à tous !

J'ai commencé à écrire cette fiction il y a quatre ans approximativement et je continue de l'écrire régulièrement depuis. A la base, je pensais en faire un One Shot mais cette histoire compte maintenant 61 chapitres lol ! Il y a énormément d'action et la violence y est très très présente, je vous préviens !

Sinon, sachez que cette fiction ne parle pas de viol ou d'autres formes de torture de ce genre. Cette histoire évoluera en slash (c'est plus complexe en réalité...) entre Harry et Drago mais il faudra être très patient avant d'avoir quelque chose à se mettre sous la dent de ce point de vue.

Je pense poster fréquemment.

L'histoire, commençant la veille de la 6ème rentrée à Poudlard de Drago, respecte les 5 premiers tomes, sauf que Lucius n'est pas envoyé à Azkaban et que Fudge est remplacé par un nouveau, Michael Cabot.

**Disclamer**: Les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling, mais bon vous vous en doutiez. Le reste est à moi.

**Warning**:violence, meurtre, slash

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

**~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~**

Il régnait cette nuit-là un silence absolu, celui annonciateur de malheur. La nature semblait retenir son souffle en attendant l'inévitable. La lune était pleine, imposante, luisant sans fin dans l'abîme du ciel.

Isolée du reste du monde, encerclée par des arbres centenaires se trouvait l'ancestrale demeure des Malefoy. Père, mère et fils étaient attablés dans la grande salle à manger, attendant que les elfes de maison apportent le dîner.

Personne ne prononça un mot pendant le repas. Chacun restait perdu dans ses pensées. Une mère s'inquiétant pour le sort de son fils, un père espérant que ce dernier fera honneur à son nom et un fils qui tentait de ne pas trop réfléchir. L'atmosphère était oppressante mais tous firent bonne figure. Soigner son image était bien une des seules choses qui unissait cette famille.

Drago Malefoy, fils unique de Lucius et Narcissa Malfoy, savait qu'aucun faux pas ne serait toléré ce soir. Il allait enfin devenir Mangemort. Cétait la suite logique des choses et il évitait de penser aux conséquences et aux responsabilités qu'il aurait à affronter. Un Malefoy n'a jamais peur, un Malfoy est toujours dévoué à son maître. Il en était de même pour lui.

Pourtant, cette idée de servitude le révulsait. Sa maigre consolation était de penser que ce cher Potter était quasiment dans la même situation. A ses yeux, seuls deux éléments les différenciaient : Potter se battait pour le Bien, lui pour le Mal, mais surtout, Dumbledore avait transformé Potter en marionnette en affichant une figure de grand-père bienveillant tandis que son futur maître Voldemort utilisait la peur pour manipuler ses serviteurs.

Aucun d'eux n'avait le choix., mais Potter avait la chance d'être du bon côté, ce qui lui permettait d'afficher sa vaillance avec bonne conscience. Malgré tout, si leur rôle avait été inversé, Drago était convaincu que Potter aurait tenu tête à son père et Voldemort, même si cela signifiait perdre la vie.

Drago lui jalousait cette force de caractère mais surtout, Potter avait de vrais amis. Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley et sa sœur Ginny, Neville Londubat, Luna Lovegood et bien d'autres. De son côté, Drago n'avait qu'une personne en qui il pouvait avoir confiance, un seul ami à qui il pouvait confier ses secrets et ses doutes : Blaise Zabini.

Blaise et lui partageaient un lourd secret qu'il fallait protéger à tout prix. Leur vie ne tenait qu'à un fil malgré leur statut de privilégié. La plupart des élèves de Serpentard aspiraient à devenir des Mangemorts. Blaise et Drago n'en faisaient pas partie mais ils étaient réalistes: refuser de se plier devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres, c'était comme signer son arrêt de mort. Drago s'en voulut longtemps de préférer la vie au courage. Puis un jour, il finit par accepter son sort et se promit de faire de son mieux pour oublier cette envie de liberté.

Dès lors, il s'imposait une discipline de fer, se pliant aux moindres exigences de son père et de ses professeurs à Poudlard. Avec les années, il croyait avoir réussi à devenir cet être méprisant, qui ne craignait rien, qui ne ressentait rien de bon et qui voulait suivre le même chemin que son père.

Oui, il l'espérait. Seulement, à l'annonce du cérémonial qui allait changer sa vie à jamais, Drago se rappelait douloureusement qu'il ne le désirait pas. Il voulait fuir cette vie maudite. Mais il était trop tard.

D'un instant à l'autre, Voldemort serait à la porte du manoir Malfoy, en compagnie d'un groupe de jeunes sorciers destinés au même sort que lui. Drago savait que le Seigneur des Ténèbres pratiquait la légilimancie pour s'assurer de la loyauté de ses futurs serviteurs. Il devait donc à tout prix dissimuler ses pensées sinon ce serait la fin.

Si Drago maîtrisait bien l'occlumencie, ce n'était malheureusement pas le cas de Blaise. Cette idée terrifiait Drago. Il ne pourrait rien faire pour lui et certainement pas le défendre sans en payer le prix. Alors il décida de faire ce qu'il avait toujours fait: exécuter les ordres sans protester.

Le dîner se termina et, pendant que les elfes s'affairaient à faire disparaître les couverts de la grande table, Narcissa disparut dans la bibiothèque tandis que Lucius se dirigeait vers la salle de réception.

Drago n'avait quant à lui pas bougé. Il restait assis à table, le regard perdu dans les flammes qui consumaient le bois dans la cheminée. La lumière ondulait sur son visage d'ange, traçant des ombres chinoises à l'image des tourments qui torturaient son esprit. Pourtant, ses yeux ne présentaient aucune émotion. Drago était maintenant parfaitement concentré et prêt à affronter Voldemort. Ce dernier ne se douterait de rien.

On frappa lourdement à la porte. Drago prit une grande inspiration et se leva. Il rejoignit son père dans le hall d'entrée et se prosterna à la vue de deux yeux rouges qui sortaient de la pénombre. Drago voyaient défiler des dizaines de personnes vêtues de robes noires. Lorsqu'ils furent tous entrés, un elfe apparut, referma la porte, puis disparut dans un « pop ».

Drago réprima un frisson lorsqu'il vit le Lord Noir avancer dans sa direction avec une lenteur délibérée.

- Lucius, relève-toi mon vieil ami. Toi aussi, Drago.

Père et fils se relevèrent avec la même élégance.

- Merci Maître, murmura Lucius en fermant les yeux un bref instant. Drago se contenta de hocher la tête pour approuver les paroles de gratitude de son père.

Un sourire démoniaque se traçait sur son visage, déformant ses traits en un rictus dérangeant. Voldemort fit lentement un tour sur lui-même pour fixer chaque personne dans la pièce. L'air plutôt satisfait, il s'adressa à toute l'assemblée.

- Mes chers enfants, l'heure est venue pour vous d'honorer votre famille et votre sang pur. Cela vous donne des privilèges. Cependant, il faut les mériter…vous avez le devoir de me servir. Oh, mais n'ayez crainte, vous n'êtes pas forcés de devenir Mangemort! D'ailleurs, que ceux qui refusent mon offre quittent les lieux immédiatement.

Un silence de mort fit place à la voix sifflante du Mage Noir. Celui-ci défia du regard chaque personne concernée. La plupart baissèrent les yeux . Mais pas Drago. Ce dernier gardait la tête haute sans pour autant lui manquer de respect. Il semblait sûr de lui et Voldemort mordit à l'appât. Son sourire malsain s'agrandissait alors qu'il s'approchait de lui.

- C'est bien Drago. Tu as toujours su qui tu étais et ce que tu voulais. Je me retrouve beaucoup en toi. Tu iras loin, grâce à moi.

- Oui, Maître. Merci beaucoup, Maître.

- Bien, pour récompenser ton caractère volontaire, tu seras le premier à être marqué. Lucius, laisse-nous.

Avec dégoût, Drago regarda son père s'agenouiller devant Voldemort et lui baiser le bas de sa robe noire avant de quitter la pièce à grandes enjambées. La porte se referma dans un bruit assourdissant et le cœur de Drago rata un battement. C'était maintenant. Il n'y avait aucun échappatoir. Autant que possible, il continuait à afficher un air calme et décidé. Pourtant, il était réellement terrorisé.

- Alignez-vous devant moi et ne baissez pas les yeux lorsque je vous regarderai. Dans le cas contraire, je pourrai croire que vous me cachez quelque chose…

Voldemort se plaça face à Drago et le fixa intensément dans les yeux. Pendant plusieurs minutes, le jeune homme sentait qu'on essayait de fouiller dans son esprit, mais il tint bon et ne montra rien de compromettant. Lorsque Voldemort fut satisfait, il recula un peu tout en prenant le bras gauche de Drago dans sa main. De son autre main, il releva la manche de sa robe jusqu'au coude et tira son avant-bras pour que celui-ci se trouve à l'horizontal. Lorsque Drago croisa à nouveau son regard, il remarqua une lueur de folie illuminer ses yeux rouges. Il réprima de justesse un frisson.

- Drago, peux-tu me jurer d'exécuter tout ordre que je te donnerai ?

- Oui, Maître, promit Drago sans hésiter…sans penser.

- Me serviras-tu avec loyauté ?

- Oui, Maître.

- Serais-tu capable de me mentir, Drago ?

Voldemort avait ostensiblement penché la tête vers lui. Sa question n'en était que plus effrayante. Pendant un instant, il se demanda même si Voldemort avait réussi à entrevoir ses penées les plus enfouies. Si soupçons il y avait, il s'empressa de les étouffer au mieux.

- Jamais, Monseigneur. Jamais je n'oserai cela.

- Je l'espère bien, Drago. Cependant, il faut que tu saches que le traître peut revêtir tous les visages. Il se pourrait même que tu sois de ceux qui trahissent…

- Maître, un Malfoy reste droit quoi qu'il arrive. Je vous serai fidèle jusqu'à ma mort.

- Tu es très convaicant, je dois l'admettre. Mais la confiance est une faiblesse car c'est donner à quelqu'un un pouvoir sur soi et je ne peux me le permettre. C'est pourquoi, je vais devoir t'obliger à être loyal et honnête avec moi.

Voldemort était réellement puissant et effrayant. Drago sentait ses forces mentales s'amenuiser de secondes en secondes. La peur était en train d'empoisonner la moindre parcelle de son être. Si Voldemort continuait à lui mettre la pression, il savait qu'il allait craquer. Et ce qu'il avait l'intention de lui faire le terrifiait au-delà des mots. Quoi que cela puisse être, il n'imaginait que sa mort en conséquence.

- Oh, mais ne t'inquiète pas, Drago. Ce n'est rien de bien méchant et je suis persuadé que tu vas trouver mon idée brillante et originale. Vois-tu, j'ai mis au point une nouvelle marque des ténèbres. A priori, elle semblera identique aux anciennes. Seulement, ceux qui la porteront et qui auraient l'intention d'aider le camp adverse ou simplement qui auraient de mauvaises pensées à mon égard se retrouveraient immédiatement punis par elle. Vois-tu, j'ai fait de sorte à ce qu'elle brûle l'avant-bras du traître avec des intensités différentes suivant la gravité de la trahison. Mais je peux t'assurer que la douleur devient difficilement supportable si l'on persiste dans son erreur. Je pourrai donc savoir qui me veut du mal et vous pourrez également vous surveiller les uns les autres. D'ailleurs, je compte sur toi pour dénoncer ceux que tu verras comploter derrière mon dos lorsque vous serez de retour à Poudlard.

- Bien, Maître. Je serai vigilant.

- Parfait. Maintenant, serre le poing.

Drago inspira douloureusement. Sa gorge lui semblait maintenant enserrée dans un étau. Ses yeux restaient fixés sur la baguette de Voldemort alors que celle-ci s'approchait inexorablement de son avant-bras. Impuissant, il regarda sa peau diaphane se colorer de noir. Il sentait la marque des ténèbres s'infiltrer dans les profondeurs de sa chair, tel un serpent ondulant vicieusement entre les herbes.

Mais quelques secondes après, cette sensation se transforma. Le visage de Drago devint alors livide comme un linceul. Il lui semblait que des centaines de fines feuilles de papier étaient en train de lui trancher la peau. La douleur était sournoise mais épouvantable. Des perles de sueur commencaient à glisser le long de ses tempes. Pourtant, Drago restait immobile, s'obligeant à supporter la douleur.

- Tout va bien, Drago ?


	2. Epreuve 2: Tuer

_- Tout va bien, Drago ?_

* * *

- Oui, Maître.

Sa voix était légèrement chevrotante et Voldemort s'en aperçut avec délectation. Son sourire s'accentua jusqu'à faire apparaître deux rangées de dents blanches et pointues. Ce dernier laissa échapper un rire sadique et enfonça la pointe de sa baguette dans la chair de Drago. Le jeune homme se retint de gémir de douleur et ferma les yeux pour essayer de se reprendre.

- Comment oses-tu fermer les yeux devant moi ? Rouvre-les immédiatement !

Terrorisé, Drago fit ce que lui ordonnait Voldemort. Il vit alors un visage déformé par la colère dont les yeux injectés de sang ne pouvaient avoir l'air plus menaçant. Il ne put s'empêcher un mouvement de recul malgré l'impression que ses jambes tremblantes ne le soutenaient presque plus.

- Pardonnez-moi, Maître.

Le visage de Voldemort se décrispa légèrement et ses lèvres esquissaient à nouveau un sourire diabolique. Ce dernier retira sa baguette d'un coup sec et la fit disparaître dans un pli de sa robe. Il se redressa fièrement, scrutant le jeune homme de toute sa hauteur. Il finit alors par poser sa main sur une des épaules de Drago.

- Tu as bien réagi. Sache que tu ne dois pas t'inquiéter; la douleur est inévitable au début, mais elle devrait s'estomper d'une seconde à l'autre. Admire ton bras, Drago, cette marque est faite pour toi. Tu es né pour me servir, comme ton père.

- C'est bien vrai, Maître.

Drago était intelligent. Il savait que Voldemort le testait. Ce dernier guettait la moindre réaction indiquant qu'il n'avait pas envie d'être un Mangemort. Il devait faire un dernier effort et ne pas s'emporter face à des paroles si révoltantes. Il se reprit du mieux qu'il put, se concentrant à ne plus penser et à ignorer la douleur.

Voldemort avait failli découvrir ses véritables émotions et cela en était déjà beaucoup trop. Il ne pouvait se permettre de laisser s'installer le doute dans l'esprit du Mage Noir concernant sa loyauté. Voldemort était de nature paranoïaque et Drago ne devait surtout pas attirer son attention en lui dévoilant sa peur ou sa haine.

Il inspira doucement, laissant le temps à ses poumons d'emmagasiner suffisamment d'air, puis il s'obligea à poser son regard sur la marque de sa servitude. Drago la connaissait bien. Il l'avait souvent observé sur l'avant-bras de son père. Un serpent sortant d'une tête de mort. Il n'avait jamais rien vu d'aussi écœurant. Il réprima un haut-le-cœur et se força à expirer l'air qui restait piégée dans sa gorge.

Progressivement, il constatait avec soulagement que la sensation désagréable au niveau de son avant-bras se dissipait. Drago se risqua à lever les yeux vers Voldemort. Ce dernier continuait à fixer son bras, l'air plutôt satisfait.

- Tu ne dois plus avoir mal maintenant, n'est-ce pas ?

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres plongea de nouveau son regard dans celui de Drago. Ce dernier sentait qu'on cherchait encore à s'introduire dans son esprit. Il se concentra au maximum et laissa Voldemort accéder à certaines pensées et émotions. Drago était très doué pour rendre ses mensonges crédibles. Il lui suffisait de convaincre son propre esprit qu'il était sincère. Ainsi, il se forçait à ressentir qu'il était soulagé car il n'avait plus mal et il s'obligeait à penser que c'était un privilège d'être Mangemort. Voldemort sembla y croire.

- Oui, tu n'a plus mal à ce que je vois. C'est bien, tu es irréprochable pour le moment. Tu seras un bon Mangemort

- Oui, Maître, je serai le meilleur.

Drago percevait soudain une lueur d'espoir. Il venait de réaliser que cette nouvelle marque des ténèbres avait un défaut, et pas des moindres, celui de ne pas différencier les réelles émotions et pensées de celles créées artificiellement par l'esprit. Drago venait de duper la surveillance de sa marque et cela au prix d'une concentration extrême. Il avait réussi à se calmer et à lui faire croire qu'il était serein. C'était à ce moment que la douleur s'était estompée lentement mais sûrement. Ni cette marque des ténèbres, ni Voldemort n'avaient percé à jour sa réelle personnalité. Drago avait toujours eu des prédispositions pour la manipulation et désormais, elles étaient sa seule chance de survie.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres se décala sur la droite et se posta en face du jeune homme qui se trouvait à côté de Drago. Le garçon en question était plutôt grand et musclé. Drago remarqua ses poings serrés et sa mâchoire crispée. Il respirait la peur. Voldemort se pencha en avant et observa minutieusement dans les yeux du garçon. Après quelques secondes un sifflement de colère se fit entendre et tous sursautèrent, sauf Drago. Voldemort tourna la tête vers lui, un air de folie planant sur son visage.

- Ce garçon ne veut visiblement pas être dans notre camp. La Lumière l'attire comme un vilain petit insecte. Elle l'éblouit, lui fait perdre la tête. Il ne sait plus qui il est. Alors que dois-je faire ? Est-il possible de le ramener dans le droit chemin ?

Sa voix n'était pas plus forte qu'un murmure, mais la menace demeurait bien réelle. Voldemort tapota ses lèvres fines avec l'index, se donnant un air pensif, tandis que le garçon tremblait de la tête au pied. Quelques minutes plus tard, il fit signe à Drago de se mettre à côté de lui et ce dernier s'exécuta aussitôt.

- Mon cher Drago, tu vas dès maintenant pouvoir me prouver ta loyauté. J'exige que tu me débarrasses de cet insecte.

Drago dut s'empêcher de toutes ses forces de vomir. C'était la chose qu'il redoutait le plus de faire: tuer. Il resta immobile, concentrant toute son énergie à ne rien ressentir, en vain. La peur le paralysait.

- TUE- LE ! C'EST UN ORDRE !

Drago se réveilla de sa torpeur et brandit sa baguette en direction du jeune homme. Sa main était tremblante et la marque sur son bras recommençait à picoter. Il inspira profondément et réussit à faire disparaître ses tremblements. Son regard rencontra celui du garçon et ses entrailles se nouèrent encore plus. Il se sentit mal et son bras se mit à brûler. Le garçon était tellement terrorisé que des larmes commençaient à perler sur ses joues. Sa bouche s'entrouvrit et Drago put deviner un mot qu'il aurait aimé ne jamais avoir à entendre dans ces circonstances : « pitié ».

Drago baissa les yeux et imagina un bref instant qu'il pointait sa baguette sur Voldemort. Il avait l'impression que son bras était en ébullition mais il l'ignora du mieux qu'il put. Il chercha toute la haine qu'il ressentait pour ce monstre et serra fortement sa baguette pour ne pas dévier le sortilège. Il releva alors les yeux et planta un regard féroce dans celui apeuré du jeune homme.

- Sale traître ! AVADA KEDAVRA !

Un puissant jet de lumière sortit de sa baguette et illumina la pièce d'une teinte verte. Le sort toucha le garçon en pleine poitrine et celui-ci s'éleva dans les airs dans un cri déchirant avant de s'effondrer violemment sur le sol. Sous le choc, son crâne se fendit et un liquide couleur carmin vint se répandre sur les dalles noires et blanches.

Drago venait de tuer.

La vision de cet être inanimé étendu par terre lui semblait irréelle et pourtant son corps réagissait comme s'il avait parfaitement compris ce qu'il avait fait. Sa respiration était saccadée, ressemblant presque à des sanglots et son cœur battait à un rythme effréné.

En cet instant, il aurait voulu disparaître. A quoi bon vivre, si c'était pour ôter la vie des autres ? Il ne comprenait plus cette envie d'exister. La vie semblait maintenant bien pire que la mort. Le jeune homme étendu devant lui n'avait plus à souffrir. Mais Drago ? Combien de temps devrait-il vivre dans la peur ?

Il était marqué à jamais. Peu importe qui gagnerait la guerre, son avenir se résumerait soit à une vie de totale servitude, soit à croupir dans une cellule d'Azkaban. Ce n'était guère le futur qu'il imaginait étant enfant. Drago venait d'entrer dans le monde des adultes de la pire manière qu'il soit. Il savait que la torture mentale ferait désormais partie de son quotidien. Devoir garder un meurtre sur sa conscience, sans pouvoir en parler, c'était le meilleur moyen de devenir fou. Drago n'était peut-être pas un ange, mais il n'était pas du genre à tuer de son plein gré.

Cependant, le constat final était tragiquement le même: Drago était un meurtrier car il était lâche. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il se détestait. Il se rendait compte que suivre le chemin de son père était pire que de se révolter pour tenter tracer sa propre route. Il n'avait pas la prétention de vouloir défendre de nobles causes. Il voulait juste vivre confortablement. Mais désormais, il réalisait que seul le camp de la Lumière permettait de vivre décemment. En restant passif, il avait choisi d'être du mauvais côté et changer son destin maintenant n'était plus possible.

En clair, il ne lui restait plus qu'à exécuter les ordres tel un automate et, dans la mesure du possible, effacer de sa mémoire tous les crimes qu'il allait commettre.

C'est ainsi que Drago ne voyait plus de corps gisant sur le sol. Son sentiment de panique s'apaisa jusqu'à s'effacer complètement puisqu'elle n'avait plus de raison d'être. Drago avait l'impression d'être mort de l'intérieur et la douleur qui brûlait son bras disparut à nouveau. Il se tourna vers Voldemort, le regard vide, puis inclina légèrement la tête.

- C'est fait, Maître.

- Oui, et d'une manière tout à fait remarquable! Ton geste était gracieux sans pour autant perdre de sa force. Tu as été exemplaire, Drago. J'apprécie ton application, susurra le Mage Noir avec admiration. Bien, reste près de moi et ne range pas ta baguette; je pourrais encore avoir besoin de tes services…

- Bien, Maître.

Drago s'exécuta et attendit la prochaine demande du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ce dernier apposa sa marque sur le bras de quatre personnes après les avoir examinées, puis il demanda à Drago de tuer le cinquième, puis le neuvième, puis le douzième et enfin, le vingtième.

Drago les tua mécaniquement, sans rien ressentir. Il ne les regarda pas dans les yeux, se contentant simplement de tendre la baguette droit devant lui pendant qu'il prononçait le sortilège impardonnable. C'était comme si son corps ne lui appartenait plus et qu'il était commandé par Voldemort.

Mais alors que Drago s'apprêtait à tuer le vingt-sixième, une voix familière le sortit de son état apathique. Il releva la tête et ne put réprimer un violent hoquet de stupeur lorsqu'il reconnut son meilleur ami en face de lui.

- Blaise…murmura Drago, la voix empreinte d'une immense tristesse. La peur et le désespoir le submergèrent tel un raz-de-marée. Son teint devint encore plus livide et Drago eut l'impression d'étouffer. Il frissonnait comme s'il avait la fièvre et des tâches blanches venaient brouiller sa vue.

Pourtant, Drago continuait à regarder Blaise. Ce dernier semblait avoir déjà accepté son sort. Il souriait affectueusement malgré l'appréhension qui tourmentait son regard. Drago haletait bruyamment, supportant difficilement la douleur qui pulsait de nouveau dans son avant-bras. Il baissa sa baguette, oubliant complètement qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls et que Voldemort lui avait donné un ordre.

- DRAGO ! TUE-LE ! Il n'est pas ton ami, c'est un traître comme un autre !

Drago sursauta violemment et releva sa baguette sans réfléchir. Il se sentait perdu comme un enfant et lorsque Blaise l'encouragea d'un hochement de tête à réaliser les souhaits de son maître, cela en fut trop. Les larmes se mirent à remplir ses yeux et glissèrent silencieusement sur son visage. Tétanisé, il ne trouva même pas la force d'essuyer les preuves de son humanité et de sa faiblesse.

- Vas-y, chuchota son meilleur ami, tu vas y arriver.

Drago secoua la tête, incapable de parler. Pour la première fois, il sentait le regard des autres Mangemorts sur lui ce qui ne faisait qu'accentuer sa terreur. Voldemort perdit patience et empoigna brutalement l'avant-bras marqué de Drago. Ne s'y attendant pas, il hurla de douleur pendant que le Mage Noir prenait plaisir à enfoncer ses ongles sales dans sa peau recouverte de cloques.

- Ne le laisse pas te culpabiliser, Drago. Ce que tu fais est noble. Pourtant, je te sens douter. Dis-moi, c'est parce que tu crois qu'il a été ton ami que tu hésites à nous en débarrasser ou est-ce que tu refuses de tuer les traîtres parce que tu en es un ?

Voldemort avait pratiquement collé son visage à celui de Drago. Celui-ci persistait à fixer Blaise, les larmes d'impuissance dévalant sur ses joues creuses. Hoquetant bruyamment, il se força à répondre d'une voix brisée par l'émotion.

- Je ne suis pas un traître, mais Blaise en est un. Je croyais qu'il était mon meilleur ami.

Voldemort relâcha son avant-bras et sortit sa baguette d'un coup sec, faisant frissonner Blaise de frayeur.

- Je comprends ce que tu ressens, Drago. Tu es affligé par la double traîtrise de ce garçon. Il t'a menti sur son amitié et sur sa loyauté, ce qui ne t'empêche pas d'espérer que tu te trompes. Même devant la vérité, tu doutes. C'est une faiblesse, Drago, parce que tu sais qu'il mérite la mort et pourtant, tu as des difficultés à faire ce qui est juste.

Voldemort ferma les yeux et soupira théâtralement, un sourire malsain déformant ses lèvres.

- Je vais donc devoir t'aider. Mais ce sera la seule et unique fois.

Avant même que Drago n'ait pu se reprendre et refuser son aide, Voldemort avait déjà silencieusement jeté un sort sur Blaise. Un jet de lumière rouge le frappa en plein visage et il cria de douleur. Du sang fut projeté dans les yeux de Drago ce qui l'aveugla temporairement. Il recula, paniqué, et enleva le sang d'un revers de manche. A la vue du visage dépecé de son meilleur ami, Drago porta la main à sa bouche pour réprimer un violent sanglot. Blaise continuait de hurler et Drago s'empressa de pointer sa baguette sur lui.

- Je te demande pardon…supplia Drago, les yeux baignés de larmes. AVADA KEDAVRA !

Drago ne put voir l'immense satisfaction rayonner du visage de Voldemort. Il était incapable de détacher son regard du visage mutilé de son ami. Le sang s'écoulait abondamment sur le sol et Drago sentait la bile remonter dans sa gorge. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne vomisse.

En entendant le froissement de la robe de Voldemort sur le sol, Drago savait qu'il s'apprêtait à marquer les deux dernières personnes qui étaient alignées après Blaise. Il fallait absolument qu'il se reprenne avant que Voldemort ne doute de sa résistance psychologique et qu'il ne décide de l'éliminer aussi. Même si Drago pensait mériter la mort, il ne voulait surtout pas que le Mage Noir puisse choisir de quelle manière sordide il allait quitter ce monde. Ce serait sans doute l'unique décision qu'il pourrait prendre dans sa vie et c'est pourquoi il allait tout faire pour être maître de sa fin.

Avec beaucoup de difficultés, il arrêta de regarder le corps sans vie de Blaise et essuya ses larmes. Voldemort avait déjà marqué le jeune homme qui était à côté de Blaise et il terminait la cérémonie avec la dernière personne qui était une jeune fille aux cheveux noirs. Drago les reconnut immédiatement: Théodore Nott et Pansy Parkinson. Sans surprise, ils reçurent la marque. Drago avait toujours deviné qu'ils termineraient Mangemorts. D'ailleurs, ils cachaient difficilement leur enthousiasme, ce qui n'échappa pas au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ce dernier les félicita même et leur fit miroiter de nombreux privilèges.

Ce laps de temps fut précieux pour Drago. Il lui avait permis de se reprendre et d'afficher un visage impassible lorsque Voldemort revint à ses côtés.

- Bien, la cérémonie touche à sa fin. Je vous félicite d'avoir fait le bon choix et de travailler pour moi afin d'offrir un monde de valeurs à nos descendants. Demain, la plupart d'entre vous retournerez à l'école pour débuter votre sixième année. Faites honneur à votre famille et méprisez les sang-de-bourbes ainsi que les sangs-mêlés. N'oubliez pas que, désormais, votre priorité est d'exécuter les ordres que je vous donnerai au cours de l'année. Ceux d'entre vous qui étudiez à Poudlard, je vous demande d'ouvrir l'œil et de surveiller ce cher Potter. Ce vaurien manigance toujours quelque chose contre moi.

Les yeux du Mage Noir se voilèrent alors qu'il se perdait dans ses souvenirs. Un silence oppressant s'abattit sur l'assemblée jusqu'à ce que Voldemort ne se décide à reparler.

- Je vous souhaite une bonne soirée, mes fidèles Mangemorts. Vous pouvez disposer.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres observa le groupe de jeunes sorciers quitter la pièce avec prudence. Ils traversèrent le hall d'entrée dont les murs étaient recouverts d'immenses peintures représentant la famille Malefoy. Drago entendait leur pas résonner sur les dalles de marbre avec une synchronisation quasi militaire. Il en avait la chair de poule. Voldemort, quant à lui, semblait calme mais pensif. Il balaya la pièce du regard, ses yeux se posant distraitement sur les corps gisant par terre. Pour Drago, c'était la chose la plus atroce qu'il n'avait jamais vu, mais pour le Mage Noir, cela aurait pu tout aussi bien être des chaises renversées sur le sol.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres finit par lever sa baguette d'un geste gracile et la pointa sur chaque cadavre. Ceux-ci explosèrent dans un nuage de fumée épais sous l'œil pétrifié de Drago. Son estomac se tordit violemment ce qui fit remonter de l'acide gastrique dans sa gorge. Il déglutit le liquide avec dégoût et se retint de respirer lorsque la fumée envahit le moindre centimètre cube d'air. Mais étant déjà à bout de souffle, ses poumons se remplirent d'air à l'odeur âcre de cendre. Drago toussa violemment ce qui fit sourire le Mage Noir, apparemment amusé.

- Je te trouve bien sensible, Drago et je commence à douter de ton efficacité sur le terrain. Peut-être devrais-je t'utiliser différemment que les autres…Qu'en penses-tu ?

Drago savait que Voldemort jouait avec lui. Le menacer lui permettait de tester ses nerfs mais aussi de l'obliger à ouvrir la bouche pour que de la cendre s'y infiltre. Sa cruauté dépassait tout ce qu'il avait imaginé et Drago se sentit aspiré dans un gouffre infini d'effroi et de désolation. Malgré la fatigue extrême qui taraudait son corps et son esprit, il trouva le courage de répondre à Voldemort tout en dissimulant son écœurement à sentir la cendre se déposer en grande quantité sur sa langue.

- Je ne me permettrai pas de penser à votre place. Je ferai ce que vous m'ordonnerez, Maître. Quoi qu'il m'en coûte, j'ai juré de vous servir loyalement.

Voldemort posa sa main squelettique sur son épaule et la marque de Drago se remit à brûler avec intensité. Il déglutit douloureusement sa salive, devenue pâteuse à cause de la cendre.

- Tu as bien raison, Drago, tu n'es rien d'autre qu'un pion pour moi et tu n'as pas à penser. Je voulais juste m'assurer que tu l'avais bien saisi. Tu feras donc tout ce que je t'ordonne de faire ?

- Oui, Maître, je ferai tout.

- Bien. C'est ce que l'on verra. Bonne nuit, Drago.

Voldemort quitta la pièce sans faire de bruit. Une fois dehors, il s'immobilisa, leva la tête et contempla le ciel, les yeux brillants de folie. La voûte céleste de couleur encre n'avait pas changé depuis son arrivée au manoir. Il régnait un silence absolu comme si le monde entier craignait sa présence. Voldemort se délecta de ces quelques minutes où il pouvait encore ressentir les effets de l'adrénaline que lui avait procurés cette nuit de meurtre. Il ferma les yeux et inspira l'air frais à plein poumons avant de transplanter vers un lieu inconnu.

C'est à ce moment que Drago sortit de sa torpeur et se mit à courir comme si la mort était à ses trousses. Il traversa le grand salon aux couleurs vert et noir, manquant de peu de renverser le vase en cristal préféré de sa mère d'un frôlement de main, puis il gravit l'escalier de marbre noir qui menait au deuxième étage.

S'appuyant sur le mur avec sa main gauche, il s'avança dans le couloir, passant devant une multitude de portes avant de s'arrêter devant la dernière sur sa droite en titubant. Il entra dans sa chambre à bout de souffle et s'effondra sur le sol, complètement exténué et choqué par ce qu'il venait d'endurer.

Drago pria fort pour que tout cela ne soit qu'un cauchemar et qu'il se réveille dans le lit d'un autre garçon, dans le corps d'un autre, dans la vie insouciante d'un autre. Mais rien ne se passa. La réalité de ce qu'il avait fait ce soir le frappa à nouveau en plein visage et son bras s'enflamma alors qu'il maudit le Seigneur des Ténèbres pour l'avoir obligé à tuer.

Tuer Blaise. Le souvenir de son visage dégoulinant de sang vint le hanter et Drago eut l'impression que son estomac allait jaillir de sa gorge. Il se précipita dans la salle de bain et se pencha au-dessus de l'évier pour vomir tout qu'il pouvait. Il n'y arriva pas tout de suite, les muscles de son cou serrant tellement son œsophage qu'il ne pouvait ni vomir, ni respirer. Il crut étouffer de panique et tomba à genoux, ses mains restant fermement agrippées au rebord du récipient en faïence.

L'image de Blaise souriant, les yeux débordant de malice, fit irruption dans sa conscience. Les larmes recommencèrent à perler de ses yeux gris et de violents spasmes dans le creux de son ventre eurent raison de son estomac. Il vomit alors sur le sol, ne trouvant plus la force de se tenir debout.

Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent pendant lesquelles Drago resta immobile. Il trouva finalement la force de sortir sa baguette de sa robe de Mangemort et il nettoya le carrelage. Laissant la fatigue le submerger, il se coucha par terre en se recroquevillant en position fœtale. Il entoura sa taille de ses bras et se berça doucement dans l'espoir de se rassurer un peu. Mais rien ne changeait et Drago réalisa sa naïveté. Oublier que l'on est devenu un monstre n'avait rien de facile. Jusqu'à un certain point, il pouvait dissimuler ses émotions en public, mais une fois seul, tout refaisait surface et Drago se sentait misérable.

Sous ses doigts, il pouvait sentir la cendre qui s'était déposée sur sa robe et une envie irrépressible de se laver le submergea. Il se releva avec frénésie et se dévêtit à toute vitesse. Il enjamba le rebord de la baignoire et ouvrit le robinet au maximum. L'eau était glacée et Drago immergea son avant-bras marqué, dans l'espoir d'apaiser sa souffrance. Comme il s'en doutait, cela n'eut aucun effet. Il soupira lourdement et cala sa tête entre les mains.

Ne bougeant plus, il écouta le bourdonnement sourd de l'eau qui s'écoulait dans la baignoire. Il ferma le robinet lorsque son corps, à l'exception de son avant-bras gauche, était engourdi. Il se shampouina les cheveux, puis se savonna méticuleusement jusqu'à ce que toutes traces de cendre aient disparu. Sans attendre, il quitta le bain et alla se brosser les dents. Il s'arrêta de frotter lorsque ses gencives se mirent à saigner, ce qui ne lui arrivait jamais d'ordinaire.

La tête basse, il rejoignit sa chambre. Il se sécha de la tête au pied d'un coup de baguette puis se vêtit d'un pyjama de soie bleu nuit. Un long soupir s'échappa de sa bouche alors qu'il s'assit sur son lit à baldaquin, les coudes posés pour ses genoux.

Il n'y avait aucun bruit dans le manoir et Drago se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise. La vue de sa chambre parfaitement rangée dont les tapisseries d'un vert émeraude présentaient des motifs de serpent argenté n'arrangea rien. Drago n'était plus fier d'être un Serpentard. Ce symbole de serpent, il l'avait gravé dans sa chair et pour lui, il était désormais synonyme de servitude et de souffrance.

Retourner à l'école semblait maintenant ridicule et puéril. Etrange idée que celle d'étudier le jour et de torturer des innocents la nuit. Il devrait continuer à jouer son rôle d'enfant gâté le jour, ce qu'il n'avait jamais été en réalité si l'on excluait la richesse matérielle, et se transformer en homme insensible les nuits de mission. Il lui resterait alors toutes les autres nuits pour être lui-même, un garçon brisé.

Il n'avait plus de véritable ami. Il était seul. A cette pensée, Drago ressentit un froid intérieur et il frissonna. Si Blaise avait été là, il lui aurait sourit gentiment et lui aurait tapoté l'épaule avec empathie. Puis, il aurait attendu patiemment que Drago se sente prêt à lui raconter ce qu'il le tourmentait.

Blaise savait écouter et comprendre la vraie nature des gens. Dès leur première rencontre, il avait deviné le véritable visage de Drago derrière cet air hautain et méprisable. Leur caractère totalement opposé les avait immédiatement rapprochés. Cependant ils avaient gardé leur amitié pour les recoins désertés de Poudlard. En public, Drago redevenait le prince des Serpentard et Blaise était relégué au rang de simple camarade.

Ce n'était que cette nuit qu'il réalisait à quel point Blaise avait été important dans sa vie. Il avait tant besoin de lui en cet instant difficile qu'il aurait donné ses yeux rien que pour lui parler une dernière fois. Mais Blaise était bel et bien mort. Drago déglutit la boule qui s'était formée dans sa gorge et ferma les yeux.

De longues minutes passèrent quand soudain, de petits tapotements se firent entendre à la fenêtre et Drago releva brusquement la tête.

* * *

Voilà pour aujourd'hui !

J'espère que cela vous aura plu.

Suite à une remarque faite sur la longueur de mon premier chapitre, j'ai posté les 2e et 3e ensemble. Je devrais faire cela pour quelques autres chapitres qui sont également courts au début de la fiction.

Voilà! A demain sans doute...


	3. Epreuve 3: Protéger les apparences

_Il avait tant besoin de lui en cet instant difficile qu'il aurait donné ses yeux rien que pour lui parler une dernière fois. Mais Blaise était bel et bien mort. Drago déglutit la boule qui s'était formée dans sa gorge et ferma les yeux. De longues minutes passèrent quand soudain, de petits tapotements se firent entendre à la fenêtre et Drago releva brusquement la tête. _

* * *

Un triste sourire étira ses lèvres lorsqu'il reconnut sa chauve-souris en train de battre des ailes pour rester en suspens dans les airs.

- Baltus, ma belle, murmura Drago avec tendresse. Je t'avais presque oubliée.

Drago ouvrit la fenêtre et la petite bête ailée s'engouffra dans la chambre avec rapidité. Elle vola en zigzag, ses ailes battant énergiquement, avant de se poser sur son perchoir dans un angle de la chambre. Drago remarqua aussitôt le morceau de parchemin roulé qui était accroché à sa patte. Son cœur se mit à accélérer et la nervosité s'empara de lui. A l'idée que le Seigneur des Ténèbres puisse déjà lui envoyer un ordre de mission, Drago sentit son sang se glacer.

Malgré sa peur, il avança vers sa chauve-souris qui était pendue par les pattes arrières et prit le parchemin, les doigts tremblants. Il s'empressa de se réfugier sous les draps de son lit dans l'espoir d'y trouver un peu de chaleur. Il déroula le parchemin et à peine avait-il posé les yeux sur la fine écriture qui le recouvrait que des larmes brouillèrent sa vue. Pleurer était devenu douloureux mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher.

C'était une lettre de Blaise. Sa dernière.

Drago renifla bruyamment et essuya ses yeux pour pouvoir lire correctement.

_Cher Drago,_

_J'espère que tu recevras cette lettre avant la cérémonie, mais quelque chose me dit que tes parents t'ont informé de la nouvelle aussi tardivement que les miens. Je suppose que c'est un ordre de Tu-Sais-Qui. Il ne voudrait certainement pas nous laisser une chance de nous enfuir. J'ai au moins réussi à m'éclipser dans ma chambre pendant quelques minutes pour pouvoir t'envoyer ce parchemin au plus vite. _

_Par chance, Baltus vient toujours me rendre visite quand tu la laisses se dégourdir les ailes le soir. J'ai donc pu t'envoyer cette lettre avec la certitude qu'elle ne tombera pas entre de mauvaises mains, comme celles de tes parents. Je ne voudrais surtout pas t'attirer des ennuis. _

_Tu en as déjà suffisamment sans mon aide. Comme tu dois le savoir maintenant, les choses sérieuses commencent ce soir et je devine que tu es mort de peur…ha ha !_

Drago secoua la tête, le sourire aux lèvres. Blaise usait souvent de son humour douteux lorsque Drago n'allait pas bien, ce qui lui valait d'être traité de crétin.

_Oui, je sais, c'est pas drôle du tout. Et je sais, je suis un crétin !_

Cette fois-ci Drago éclata de rire, les yeux brillant de larmes et de tendresse pour son meilleur ami.

_Oups, le temps passe trop vite. Il faut que je fasse court. Ecoute, je voulais que tu saches que tu es le seul et le meilleur ami que je n'ai jamais eu. Tu vas me manquer affreusement lorsque je serai dans l'au-delà. Je sais que tu n'y crois pas mais moi j'ai besoin de m'accrocher à cette idée pour ne pas craquer tout à l'heure. _

_Oui, Drago, tu sais de quoi je parle. Je vais être tué ce soir. Nous savons tous les deux que l'Occlumencie, c'est pas mon fort. Cependant, je te fais la promesse de mettre tout en oeuvre pour cacher les paroles que tu m'as dites au sujet de Tu-Sais-Qui. De toute façon, je suppose qu'il ne se focalisera que sur ce que je pense moi. Tu ne risques rien._

_Je veillerai sur toi, ne t'en fais pas. Tu ne seras jamais seul, Drago. Tu peux aussi choisir de regarder autour de toi. Je suis certain que les gens de confiance existent encore, mais peut-être sommes-nous tombés dans la mauvaise maison pour les trouver. Nous sommes manipulateurs et bons élèves, mais j'ai l'impression qu'être à Serpentard signifiait réellement être mauvais. Drago, toi et moi, nous ne sommes pas ça. Les bêtises de jeunesse tout le monde en fait, pas besoin d'être Serpentard pour ça._

_Ce que je veux dire, c'est que même si maintenant tout semble décidé pour nous, je pense que tu as encore un avenir à tracer comme tu l'entends. Je te demande d'être patient et de garder ton esprit en alerte. Tout n'est pas perdu et des personnes d'autres maisons ou des professeurs pourraient t'aider si jamais ça tourne mal._

_Mais pour le moment, serre les dents comme tu sais bien le faire. N'attire pas l'attention sur toi en te comportant différemment lorsque tu seras de retour à Poudlard. Continue d'agir comme un petit con, hé hé. _

_Et je t'en conjure, ne fais rien d'absurde pour tenter de me protéger. Tu ne seras pas lâche. Je te demande juste de ne pas être stupide. Protège-toi, c'est tout._

_Bon, j'entends mon père monter les marches. Il faut que j'y aille._

_N'oublie pas, tu es le frère que je n'ai jamais eu._

_Je te souhaite un jour de pouvoir goûter aux plaisirs de la liberté, parce que tu le mérites comme n'importe qui._

_Je t'aime fort, Drago._

_Adieu._

Drago releva la tête avec lenteur, les mots réconfortants de Blaise encore imprimés sur ses rétines. Il se sentait mieux, presque apaisé, bien que vidé de toutes forces, et il remercia intérieurement Blaise pour cet ultime soutien. Sa marque se mit à picoter mais il l'ignora et s'allongea confortablement sous les draps. Ses paupières se fermèrent instantanément et Drago s'endormit sans avoir eu le temps d'éteindre sa lampe de chevet, la lettre de Blaise fermement enserrée entre ses doigts fins.

Les heures défilèrent rapidement pour laisser apparaître une aube timide et gorgée d'humidité. Il allait pleuvoir dans la journée. Drago s'étira longuement alors qu'il reprenait conscience. Ses yeux papillonnèrent pour s'ouvrir entièrement quelques secondes plus tard. Il savait qu'il avait dormi, mais parler de sommeil réparateur n'était pas vraiment exact. Il préféra ne pas se rappeler son cauchemar et choisit alors de prendre une douche pour se réveiller parfaitement.

D'un bond qui fit sursauter Baltus de dessous son perchoir, Drago quitta son lit, rangea la lettre de Blaise dans son bureau qu'il ferma avec un mot de passe et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Devant le miroir fixé au-dessus du lavabo, il s'immobilisa avec un hoquet de surprise. Son visage n'avait jamais eu un teint aussi blafard et le dessous de ses yeux était marqué de larges cernes. Drago avait le physique d'un prisonnier d'Azkaban et cette idée le fit frissonner de peur.

Finalement, il se contenta de se passer de l'eau froide sur le visage pour tenter d'effacer les marques de sa mauvaise nuit. Il ne se sentait pas prêt à prendre une douche et affronter la vue de son avant-bras de si bonne heure. Il n'était que 5h48 du matin et le manoir était encore profondément endormi.

Drago retourna dans sa chambre et s'approcha de Baltus qui était elle aussi réveillée. La petite chauve-souris brune avait pris l'habitude de se lever en même temps que Drago, mais elle se contentait ensuite de se glisser sous son pull et de dormir bien au chaud entre ses pectoraux, là où elle pouvait entendre le cœur de son maître pulser avec force. Ce n'est qu'à la nuit tombée qu'elle se réveillait pour aller voler dehors et se nourrir de fruits que Drago lui préparait.

Il caressa le bout de son nez retroussé ce qui la fit éternuer. Il lui adressa un sourire malicieux face à son air courroucé, puis il commença à enlever son pyjama.

- Dis donc, tu pourrais regarder ailleurs, vicieuse! plaisanta le jeune homme qui était maintenant nu comme au premier jour.

Baltus battit des ailes avec impatience et Drago lui fit un clin d'œil. Il se vêtit d'un pantalon noir de haute couture et d'une chemise blanche qu'il recouvrit d'un pull noir à fines mailles.

- C'est bon, tu peux venir.

Baltus s'envola joyeusement de son perchoir, fit deux tours de la pièce pour déployer ses ailes, puis elle vint se poser sur l'épaule gauche de Drago en faisant bien attention de ne pas lui griffer le visage. Il souleva le col en V de son pull et la petite chauve-souris rampa la tête à l'envers jusqu'à disparaître sous le vêtement. Drago pouvait sentir la chaleur de l'animal irradier sa peau et, contrairement aux effets de la marque qui enlaidissait son avant-bras, c'était une sensation des plus agréables.

Drago inspira profondément et quitta sa chambre pour petit-déjeuner. Le sourire disparut de son visage et l'expression du jeune homme devint indéchiffrable. Il était magnifique, descendant le grand escalier de marbre sans le moindre faux pas, ses yeux d'un gris acier fixant droit devant eux.

Drago ferma son esprit et avança sans penser en direction de la salle à manger. En passant devant la grande salle de réception, il ne put réprimer un frisson. Cependant, il continua de marcher calmement, sans perdre son self-control. Une fois à table, il relâcha le souffle qu'il ne s'était pas rendu compte d'avoir retenu et il se risqua à observer autour de lui. En remarquant la faible lueur du soleil perçant entre les nuages gris, il réalisa enfin qu'il s'était levé trop tôt. Les elfes de maison devaient encore dormir, mais il suffisait à Drago de claquer des doigts pour qu'ils accourent dans la pièce, prêts à combler ses moindres désirs.

Pourtant, il se contenta de rester à table, immobile et silencieux, appréciant cette fois-ci le calme qui régnait dans la demeure. Ses sens s'engourdissaient peu à peu et Drago finit par poser sa tête sur ses bras croisés, laissant ses yeux ouverts capter la lumière tamisée qui venait de la fenêtre à côté de lui. Il entendait maintenant le chant de quelques oiseaux qui se baignaient dans une flaque d'eau dans le jardin. Ses paupières clignèrent plusieurs fois, émerveillé par le scintillement des gouttes d'eau ruisselant sur leur plumage, puis il ferma ses yeux définitivement, laissant un sentiment de sérénité l'envahir tout entier. Il soupira de contentement et glissa doucement dans l'inconscience.

- Drago ! Réveille-toi, enfin !

Une main peu délicate le secoua avec insistance et Drago se redressa brusquement, les yeux grands ouverts. Se retournant, il observa son père contourner la table. Il portait une robe de sorcier noire faite sur mesure et ses longs cheveux blonds aux reflets blancs étaient impeccablement brossés. Il avait l'allure d'un homme respectable. Comme les apparences étaient trompeuses…

Narcissa rejoignit son mari qui s'installait en face de Drago. Elle était habillée d'une somptueuse robe verte qui mettait en valeur sa taille élancée. Une coiffure complexe maintenait ses cheveux blonds telle une broderie constituée de volutes de fils dorés. Elle s'assit avec élégance et adressa un sourire retenu à son fils.

- Bonjour, Mère.

- Bonjour, Drago.

Du coin de l'œil, le jeune homme observa son père. Il avait le visage fermé, les yeux perdus dans le vague et sa mâchoire était crispée. La tension était de nouveau palpable et Drago baissa la tête. Il entendit un claquement de doigts et un elfe de maison vêtu de guenilles apparut dans la pièce, les bras tendus au-dessus de sa tête.

- Depêche-toi, bon à rien! grogna Lucius.

- Oui, Maître Malefoy.

Deux plateaux garnis de viennoiseries, de fruits et de boissons apparurent dans ses mains. Il les déposa maladroitement sur la table, manquant de peu de renverser le pichet de lait sur Drago. Plus par habitude que par colère, ce dernier gronda l'elfe.

- Imbécile ! Ce sont des vêtements de marque ! Alors faites attention!

-Oh pardon, pardon ! Gripsy ne le refera plus !

Drago ignora ses excuses et prit un croissant dans lequel il mordit à pleine bouche.

- Fils ! Un peu de tenue s'il te plaît ! s'indigna Lucius, les yeux jetant des éclairs.

Le jeune homme maugréa quelques mots incompréhensibles et se ratatina légèrement sur sa chaise. D'un claquement de doigts, Gripsy fit apparaître les couverts sur la table, puis il disparut dans un « pop ». Drago mangea mécaniquement, sans adresser un regard à ses parents, puis il se leva de table et quitta la pièce sans rien dire. Il sentit Baltus bouger un peu contre sa poitrine, ses griffes cherchant une meilleure accroche sur sa chemise. Il posa une main protectrice sur son torse, recouvrant la forme de sa chauve-souris pour l'empêcher de glisser.

Une fois dans sa chambre, il prépara sa malle en vue de la nouvelle année scolaire. Livres, cahiers, encre, plumes et vêtements étaient soigneusement rangés en surface. Mais certains objets inhabituels se disputaient le fond : une vieille cape d'invisibilité qu'il avait réussi à se procurer cet été dans une boutique peu recommandable de l'Allée des Embrumes, quelques boîtes remplies d'oranges, de citrons et de pamplemousses et enfin, un livre moldu dont la couverture présentait le titre ambitieux de « Contrôler ses émotions, c'est possible! ». Il n'oublia pas son balai qu'il réduisit de taille avant de le poser dans la malle.

Il fit alors les cents pas dans sa chambre, les bras ballants le long de son corps. Passant devant son bureau, il marqua un temps d'arrêt. Son front se plissa et ses doigts semblèrent lui démanger tant ils ne tenaient pas en place. Finalement, il ouvrit son bureau et ressortit la lettre de Blaise avec empressement.

De ses doigts légèrement tremblants, il caressa le parchemin. Verifiant que personne ne l'espionnait, il fit un tour complet sur lui-même, puis il s'assit sur son lit et déroula le parchemin. Ses yeux parcoururent la lettre cinq fois pour que chaque mot reste gravé dans sa mémoire.

Lorsqu'il eut finit, il releva la tête, l'air grave et chercha quelque chose du regard. Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur la cheminée éteinte en face de lui. Il regarda à nouveau la lettre de Blaise, et après maintes hésitations, il se leva et marcha droit devant lui, d'un pas décidé.

Il savait que la conserver aurait été imprudent. C'est le cœur serré que Drago alluma le feu dans la cheminée et y déposa le morceau de parchemin. Il l'observa disparaître, à mesure que les flammes perçaient des trous dedans. De longues minutes passèrent jusqu'à ce que le papier ne devienne cendres.

Drago détourna le regard de la cheminée lorsqu'une image de la nuit dernière fit irruption dans sa tête. Il se souvint du corps de Blaise se désintégrer et devenir poussière. Il se souvint des particules qui flottaient dans l'air et il se souvint de les avoir respirées et goûtées.

Le jeune homme secoua la tête, espérant vainement oublier cette vision. Il inspira profondément et s'éloigna de la cheminée. D'un coup de baguette, il protégea l'ouverture de sa malle avec plusieurs sortilèges et un énorme cadenas en fer, puis il la réduisit de taille et la rangea dans la poche de son pantalon.

Il était déjà 7h 45. Sans plus attendre, il sortit de sa chambre, sa robe de sorcier en main, et se dirigea vers la bibliothèque. Il savait que sa mère se trouvait là-bas, comme chaque matin. C'était le seul endroit chaleureux du manoir. Des tapisseries rouges foncées couvraient les murs en pierre et une grande baie vitrée offrait une lumière constante dans la pièce.

Drago entra sans faire de bruit et se faufila entre les rayons de livres qui semblaient s'étirer à perte de vue. Il dut marcher jusqu'au fond de la pièce pour pouvoir la trouver. Elle était assise dans un somptueux fauteuil de velours noir, dans un angle de la bibliothèque. C'est avec étonnement que Drago constata qu'elle ne lisait pas.

Son dos était légèrement voûté, sa tête basse rentrée dans les épaules, et ses doigts étaient entrelacés avec force. Elle ressemblait à une petite fille prise en faute. Drago ne l'avait jamais vu dans un état de faiblesse et il se sentit gêné d'assister à cela. Il ne voulait pas le voir, pas plus qu'il ne voulait qu'on le découvre ainsi.

Une vague de honte le submergea alors qu'il repensa à la veille. Il avait pleuré devant tout une assemblée de futurs Mangemorts. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'avait découvert vulnérable et, étrangement, il l'avait épargné. Mais Drago savait qu'il était passé à deux doigts de la mort et c'est à ce moment-là que les mots de son père prirent tout leur sens : « Pleurer te tuera, mon fils.».

Etant enfant, chaque fois que les larmes dévalaient ses joues charnues, Lucius lui assénait un coup de canne dans les côtes et lui répétait cette phrase d'un ton menaçant, jusqu'à ce qu'il maîtrise son chagrin. Drago avait toujours cru que c'était une métaphore dont le sens lui échappait, mais en réalité, son père parlait de sa propre expérience. Presque littéralement, pleurer amenait la mort.

Drago se pinça l'arête du nez et soupira doucement. Ce qui était fait ne pouvait être changé, mais le futur n'était peut-être pas encore écrit. Il restait un peu d'espoir, suffisamment pour vouloir rester en vie. Il regarda sa mère une dernière fois et décida de ne pas s'annoncer, lui épargnant de ce fait un embarras certain.

Au moment où Drago tourna les talons, Narcissa entendit un léger grincement du plancher en bois et elle releva la tête, effrayée qu'on ait pu la surprendre ainsi. Lorsqu'elle reconnut la silhouette de son fils disparaissant dans les allées de livres, elle retint sa respiration. Il était clair qu'il l'avait vue et qu'il tentait de s'en aller le plus discrètement possible. Attrapant ferment l'accoudoir de ses deux mains, elle l'interpella.

- Drago, attends !

Elle se leva avec élégance et s'approcha de lui, un léger sourire adoucissant ses traits fatigués. Drago se tint droit, gardant son visage impassible malgré l'appréhension qui tenaillait son estomac. Sa mère se conduisait de manière étrange et il se demanda soudain si la femme qui avançait vers lui n'était pas sa vraie mère. Celle qui se cachait derrière le masque dénommé Malefoy. Une vraie mère…

Elle s'immobilisa devant Drago, soutenant son regard perçant. A cet instant précis, le silence semblait libérateur de secrets, des secrets que de simples mots ne pouvaient dévoiler. Le regard de cette femme n'avait jamais été si vivant, comme si la petite flamme qui brûlait habituellement dans ses iris gris s'était transformée en un brasier d'une force incontrôlable. Drago fut captivé par ce regard intense.

Il ne remarqua pas tout de suite que sa mère avait pris sa main dans la sienne. En sentant une douce pression autour de ses doigts, il baissa les yeux et observa leur main liées, sans vraiment pouvoir comprendre ce qu'il ressentait. Sa mère n'avait jamais été tactile.

- Drago…murmura-t-elle d'une voix chevrotante.

Il releva la tête, la gorge serrée.

- Tu es **mon** fils.

Aucune larme ne coulait sur leurs joues, pourtant mère et fils pleuraient. Drago comprit le réel message de sa mère : « Tu n'appartiendras jamais à Voldemort. Tu es mon fils et je t'aimerai quoique tu fasses. ».

Il était bouleversé. C'était la première fois que sa mère lui montrait son amour. Bien sûr, elle l'avait fait avec subtilité; il n'aurait pu en être autrement. Mais pour Drago, ces quelques mots lui firent l'effet d'une énorme claque.

Toutes ces années, il avait cru qu'elle ne l'aimait pas, qu'elle ne s'intéressait pas à lui, qu'elle n'était là que pour remplir son rôle d'épouse et de génitrice. Il s'était complètement trompé. Elle aussi portait un masque. Il était si solidement ancré sur son visage qu'on ne la voyait plus telle qu'elle était réellement. Le jeune homme se demanda alors si ce masque lui avait été apposé par ses parents dès son plus jeune âge. Une éducation stricte, dénuée de sentiments, où seuls paraître et bonnes manières avaient leur place.

Ils étaient tous les deux des pantins et Drago se sentit tellement triste et démuni. Avait-il seulement été lui-même une fois dans sa vie ? Savait-il réellement qui il était à l'intérieur ? N'était-il pas ses actes, plutôt que ses pensées ? Etait-il donc un véritable meurtrier ? Etait-il mauvais ?

Tant de questions assaillirent sa conscience et Drago se sentit dépassé. Il ferma les yeux, tentant d'arrêter la tempête qui faisait tourbillonner ses peurs les plus secrètes. D'une légère caresse de son pouce, Narcissa calma son fils. Ce dernier rouvrit les yeux et observa sa mère avec fascination, comme s'il la voyait pour la première fois. Son affection pour lui était enfin visible dans ses pupilles et Drago lui sourit avec retenue.

- J'étais venu vous dire au revoir.

Narcissa lui rendit son sourire et finit par lâcher sa main.

- Je te souhaite une bonne rentrée, Drago.

- Merci, Mère.

Drago recula de quelques pas, sans quitter sa mère du regard.

- Au revoir, mon fils.

- Au revoir, Mère.

Drago lui tourna le dos et commença à s'éloigner, puis il marqua un temps d'arrêt et finit par se retourner. Narcissa n'avait pas bougé et continuait à lui sourire tendrement.

- Prenez soin de vous, Mère, murmura-t-il avec douceur.

Le visage de Narcissa se transforma sensiblement. Ses lèvres se pincèrent et son front se plissa. Malgré cette apparence autoritaire et froide, le jeune homme comprit qu'elle était inquiète.

- Fais attention à toi, Drago.

Le jeune homme déglutit bruyamment et hocha la tête. Ils se fixèrent pendant de longues minutes, comme s'ils avaient peur de ne plus jamais se revoir tels qu'ils étaient là. Narcissa trouva alors la force de détourner les yeux de son fils unique et, d'une démarche parfaite, elle regagna son fauteuil.

Drago quitta la bibliothèque et rejoignit son père dans son bureau. Ce dernier s'occupait des comptes, le nez dans les papiers, l'air concentré. Drago se posta en face de lui, de l'autre côté de la table en bois de chêne et il attendit que ce dernier lève les yeux sur lui.

Lucius daigna finalement lui accorder son attention. D'un geste agacé, il retira ses lunettes en demi-lune et braqua sur son fils un regard glacial.

- Veux-tu quelque chose ?

- Simplement vous dire que je m'en vais.

- Parfait. Vas-y.

Sans attendre, Lucius remit ses lunettes et se replongea dans ses papiers en soupirant. Drago resta de marbre, habitué au caractère peu chaleureux de son père, et il se retira sans faire de bruit.

* * *

Voilà pour aujourd'hui ! J'espère que vous aurez apprécié ce chapitre.

Pour voir à quoi ressemble Baltus, il suffit de jeter un oeil à mon avatar. ;)

A bientôt...


	4. Epreuve 4: Reconnaître ses torts

_Sans attendre, Lucius remit ses lunettes et se replongea dans ses papiers en soupirant. Drago resta de marbre, habitué au caractère peu chaleureux de son père, et il se retira sans faire de bruit._

* * *

La grande horloge de la gare de King's Cross indiquait 8h35 lorsque Drago traversa le mur de la voie 9 ¾. Il mit sa robe de sorcier dans un recoin sombre du quai, puis se posta à côté d'une portière du train rouge à vapeur, vers les derniers wagons.

Il n'avait pas oublié les derniers conseils de Blaise, bien au contraire. Ils étaient comme d'habitude très utiles et Drago voulait faire de son mieux pour les respecter. Son ami lui avait écrit de ne pas changer sa façon de se comporter. Il devait donc continuer à parader, même s'il n'en avait plus aucune envie, et narguer les élèves des autres maisons, ce qui restait la part la plus distrayante du plan.

Par contre, il renonçait à faire le pitre comme avant. Il fallait être suffisamment innocent et immature pour que cela sonne juste. Inutile de préciser qu'il n'avait plus goût à ces jeux puérils. Cependant, insulter les Gryffondor présentait toujours un certain attrait. Cela ne l'amuserait plus comme autrefois, certes. Plus rien ne pouvait l'amuser. Mais Drago sentait un besoin de libérer cette tension malsaine qu'il avait accumulée au creux de son estomac depuis l'annonce du cérémonial. Et pour cela, rien de tel qu'une bonne dispute. Il suffisait juste d'oser dire les choses qui fâchent ou de choisir quelqu'un de susceptible. Les Gryffondor étaient la cible idéale.

Le jeune homme se mit donc en tête de provoquer une violente dispute avant même de monter dans le train qui les emmènerait à Poudlard. Pour arriver à ses fins, il se munit de sa meilleure arme: son sourire narquois.

Il étira donc ses lèvres fines sur le côté gauche de son visage alors qu'il détaillait la foule du regard, à la recherche d'une victime. Sa posture lui donnait un air suffisant et décontracté. En un mot: provoquant. Neville Londubat n'eut besoin de rien d'autre pour sortir de ses gonds.

Depuis l'épisode éprouvant dans le Département des Mystères où Sirius Black, parrain d'Harry Potter, avait été assassiné de la baguette de Bellatrix Lestrange, sous les yeux horrifiés de l'Armée de Dumbledore dont Neville faisait partie, ce dernier n'avait cessé de repenser à elle. Cela virait carrément à l'obsession.

Et comme si cela n'était pas suffisant, il vouait également une haine sans nom pour Lucius Malefoy et son fils. Lucius avait participé aux évènements qui s'étaient produits au Département des Mystères, et cela, à visage découvert, prouvant ainsi que le Seigneur des Ténèbres était bien de retour, plus fort que jamais. Neville en avait conclu que si le père exhibait son visage de Mangemort sans crainte, c'était parce que le fils en était devenu un et que personne n'oserait s'en prendre à eux à cause du retour du Lord Noir.

Mais Neville, lui, n'avait pas peur d'eux. Il n'était plus le garçon craintif et gauche de son enfance. Son envie de vengeance était en train de le transformer en un être sombre et impulsif. Il ne jurait plus que par la justice. Bellatrix Lestrange devait payer de sa vie, à défaut de pouvoir donner sa sanité d'esprit, pour avoir rendu ses parents fous. Selon lui, tous les Mangemorts méritaient d'être torturés et de recevoir le baiser du Détraqueur.

C'est avec toutes ces idées dans la tête qu'il délaissa Seamus, Dean et Luna, sans un mot d'excuse, et s'avança d'un pas menaçant vers l'objet de sa colère. Du coin de l'œil, Drago le vit arriver et son sourire détestable s'accentua visiblement. Pour avoir l'air crédible, le jeune homme se concentra sur les sentiments que lui inspiraient les sorciers de la Lumière: la jalousie, le mépris, la colère et la douleur.

Comment pouvaient-ils se juger meilleurs que lui ? Ils avaient simplement eu la chance de naître du bon côté. Ils n'avaient rien choisi, contrairement à ce qu'ils croyaient. Auraient-ils été capables de lutter contre leur éducation, ou disons plutôt contre leur lavage de cerveau, s'ils avaient été à sa place ? Auraient-ils préféré fuir ou affronter la mort lorsque le moment de devenir Mangemort aurait été arrivé ?

Drago avait cultivé ce mépris du Bien, parce qu'aucun d'eux n'avait essayé de se mettre à sa place et n'avait tenté de comprendre ses agissements. En réalité, il n'avait fait que copier les manières de son père dans l'espoir qu'il soit fier de lui, puis il avait continué de se comporter comme un être infecte et mauvais, parce qu'il voyait que c'était ce qu'on attendait de lui. Personne n'aurait voulu qu'il soit gentil. C'était dans l'ordre des choses que les Serpentard étaient à craindre, contrairement aux Gryffondor. Le Bien ne pouvait exister sans le Mal. Jouer l'ennemi des sorciers au grand cœur était le rôle de sa vie, qu'il le voulait ou pas. Blaise était la seule personne au monde à lui avoir laissé une chance d'être quelqu'un d'autre, ou plus exactement de découvrir qui il était réellement.

Repenser à son meilleur ami accentua la tension au creux de son estomac. Cette énergie se propagea dans la moindre fibre de son corps et Drago se sentit fébrile. Il avait réellement besoin d'une joute verbale pour se sentir mieux, et même de plus. Le jeune homme aspirait désormais à la violence physique. Il voulait souffrir et il savait pourquoi. Avoir été félicité pour avoir tué le rendait fou. Il avait envie que Londubat remette les choses en place. Il méritait des coups de poing pour avoir été si lâche et il allait tout faire pour les obtenir.

Fou de rage, Neville écarta une petite fille de son chemin qui couina de surprise et il se planta juste devant Drago. Impatient, ce dernier ne lui laissa même pas le temps de lancer les hostilités.

- Tiens, tiens, tu es toujours là toi ? Je pensais pourtant que Bella avait des vues sur ton postérieur bien gras…

Neville colla pratiquement son visage devenu rouge à celui de Drago et ses yeux étaient tellement écarquillés qu'on aurait dit qu'ils allaient bondir hors de leur orbite.

- Un jour tu verras, quelqu'un brûlera ta langue de vipère, sale Mangemort ! Et c'est moi qui ai des vues sur cette givrée !

- Incroyable ! On aurait presque peur si on ignorait le fait que tu es incapable de jeter un sort digne de ce nom. Tu es pathétique Londubat, toi comme tes parents débiles qui se sont sacrifiés pour rien…

Le coup partit tout seul. Drago fut projeté au sol sous l'impact du poing de Neville dans son visage. Drago eut à peine le temps de s'acclimater à la douleur qu'un coup de pied vint s'écraser sur son ventre, ce qui lui coupa momentanément la respiration. Il se rappela soudain que Baltus était sous son pull et il recouvrit son torse de ses bras pour la protéger. Cette dernière s'était réveillée et essayait de sortir des vêtements pour voir ce qu'il se passait, mais son maître la maintenait fermement en place. Il ne voulait surtout pas que Londubat la découvre et lui fasse du mal.

Un attroupement s'était créé autour d'eux, mais personne ne prit la défense de Drago. Il n'encourageait pas Neville de continuer, cependant, leur regard brillait de satisfaction. Adultes, adolescents et même enfants assistaient au spectacle, comme si c'était une représentation miniature de la guerre qui se préparait dans leur monde. Leur fantasme prenait forme devant leurs yeux car le Bien semblait triompher en la personne de Londubat.

Le quai était devenu étrangement calme et c'est dans cette atmosphère particulière que Harry Potter, Hermione Granger et Ron Weasley firent leur apparition.

Ils avancèrent de quelques pas avant de remarquer un groupe important de sorciers qui étaient réunis en cercle autour de quelque chose qui bougeait et produisait un son répétitif. Harry reconnut immédiatement les bruits de coups de poings et il retint ses amis en leur attrapant le poignet.

- Harry ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe là-bas ? demanda Hermione, l'air inquiète.

- Des personnes se bagarrent. On devrait les séparer.

- On devrait peut-être d'abord savoir pourquoi ils se crêpent le chignon, fit remarquer Ron, les sourcils froncés.

Harry ne l'écouta pas et se fraya un chemin dans la foule immobile. Lorsqu'il découvrit un jeune homme aux cheveux d'un blond familier, il ne put s'empêcher de sentir la colère monter en lui.

- Malefoy ?

Mais ce sentiment fut très vite occulté par la surprise. Il constata qu'il ne se défendait pas et qu'il se contentait d'encaisser les coups de poings de son agresseur. Ce dernier lui tournait le dos et Harry pouvait deviner que le Serpentard était en train de souffrir, vu la carrure imposante du jeune homme.

En se décalant, il put voir son visage et il crut d'abord halluciner en reconnaissant Neville. Il n'y avait pourtant pas l'ombre d'un doute. Harry décida de les séparer, refusant que son ami ait à s'expliquer devant un professeur pour avoir cogné sur Malefoy, ce qui lui semblait pourtant tout à fait légitime.

Neville était à califourchon sur Drago et il continuait de le frapper au visage. Cela n'empêchait pas le Serpentard d'arborer un sourire d'étrange satisfaction.

- Et en plus tu prends ton pied ? Tu es taré Malefoy ! S'écria Neville, hors de lui.

- C'est bon, Neville, arrête.

La voix de Harry était calme mais suffisamment ferme pour que son ami cesse tout mouvement. Cependant, son corps frissonnait de rage.

- Il a insulté mes parents. Il a osé salir leur mémoire ! Toi plus que quiconque devrais comprendre pourquoi je fais ça.

- Oui, Neville, je comprends, mais tu risques d'avoir de gros ennuis.

- Je m'en fiche.

Qu'Harry s'interpose entre eux ne plaisait pas du tout au Serpentard. Il décida donc de le provoquer à nouveau.

- Oui, bien sûr. Attends que mon père soit au courant et tu peux dire adieu à ta vie misérable!

Le visage de Neville était tellement proche du sien qu'il avait pu apercevoir une veine éclater dans son œil droit. Il retint sa respiration en prévision du prochain coup. Londubat empoigna son col des deux mains et il sentit ses épaules décoller du sol.

- Alors tu sais où il se cache ? Il est assez stupide pour rester en contact avec toi ? Par Merlin, tu vas me dire où il se planque ou je te jure que tu vas souffrir !

Drago se força à rire avec sarcasme tout en le fixant dans les yeux. Le visage de Neville se crispa de fureur alors qu'il enfonça violemment ses deux pouces sous la pomme d'Adam du Serpentard. Celui-ci crut qu'il allait vomir et se mit à tousser.

- Neville, arrête maintenant, commanda Harry d'une voix autoritaire.

Londubat ne l'écouta pas. Plus rien n'existait à part le jeune Malefoy piégé entre ses mains.

- Alors, tu vas me dire où il est, sale Mangemort ?

Neville avait retiré ses pouces de son cou et Drago en profita pour reprendre son souffle. Puis, il plongea à nouveau son regard dans celui du Gryffondor, montrant ainsi qu'il n'avait pas peur de lui, et il se risqua à lui sourire avec dédain.

- Tu es bête à ce point ou tu le fais exprès, Londubat ? Tu penses vraiment que mon père est du genre à ramper dans un trou de souris pour qu'on ne le voie pas ? Figure-toi qu'il est tranquillement installé dans son bureau à faire la paperasse ! Mais rassure-toi, les Aurors sont au courant. Ces incapables ont juste trop peur pour tenter quelque chose. Cependant, tu peux toujours venir au manoir, toi qui es si téméraire. Mon père et Bella seront ravis d'accueillir ta face de rat…

Neville explosa de rage et un grognement féroce se libéra des profondeurs de sa gorge. Il décolla encore plus Drago du sol et, d'un geste sec mais d'une extrême brutalité, il écrasa le Serpentard sur le sol.

La tête de Drago choqua violemment le pavé avec un bruit assourdissant et il ferma les yeux alors qu'il se sentait pris de vertige. Il entendait les murmures nerveux de la foule alors que le corps de Neville se souleva soudainement.

Il ouvrit ses yeux dont la vue était brouillée, mais arriva quand même à distinguer la forme imposante de Neville coincée dans les bras de Harry. Neville hurlait de rage et tentait de se dégager de l'étreinte de son ami, en vain. Potter était finalement plus fort qu'il ne le paraissait.

- Allez Neville, calme-toi, s'il te plaît, murmura Harry sur un ton qui se voulait réconfortant.

Londubat cessa alors de crier et ferma les paupières, l'air abattu. Il pausa ses mains sur les avant-bras de Harry qui entouraient toujours sa taille et baissa la tête.

- Allez mon vieux, ça va aller.

Neville laissa éclater un rire jaune, sous le regard inquiet de Harry, Ron et Hermione qui étaient maintenant réunis. La foule se dispersa rapidement en entendant le train siffler et cracher un nuage épais de fumée grise.

- Non, Harry, ça ne va pas aller. Ça ira même de pire en pire.

Drago se retint de respirer quand il comprit que Neville était en train de pleurer en silence. Il pouvait voir les larmes dévaler ses joues roses et Potter qui resserrait son étreinte autour de sa taille, dans l'espoir de le consoler un peu. Ron avait la mine sombre tandis qu'Hermione détournait son regard brillant vers le train.

Alors Malefoy se sentit honteux. Honteux d'être allé trop loin ; honteux d'être la cause de ces larmes ; honteux de se moquer de la douleur des autres ; honteux d'être un monstre. Il n'avait rien à leur reprocher pour la simple raison qu'il faisait comme eux. Lui aussi avait refusé d'admettre qu'ils pouvaient souffrir de leur situation.

Blaise n'avait cessé de lui répéter qu'il devait être tolérant s'il voulait que les autres le soit en retour. Mais Drago s'était moqué de lui et avait ignoré ses paroles. Il s'en voulait désormais et en regardant toute la douleur déformer le visage de Londubat, il se promit de ne plus jamais provoquer personne.

Il savait que c'était dangereux de changer de comportement, mais à présent, il préférait prendre ce risque plutôt que de voir d'autres personnes pleurer par sa faute. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres répandait suffisamment le désespoir et la souffrance pour qu'il n'en rajoute pas. Il deviendrait fou sinon.

- Tu es un monstre, Malefoy, murmura Harry avec lassitude.

- Je sais…

Drago avait baissé la tête et ses mots avaient été quasiment inaudibles. Cependant, le Gryffondor les entendit comme s'il les avait crié avec force. Il ne s'attendait certainement pas à ce qu'il aille dans son sens. Ce n'était pas du tout son genre et Harry se sentit complètement déstabilisé. Il continua de fixer Malefoy avec incompréhension tandis que celui-ci se releva tout seul, en chancelant un peu.

- J'en ai pas fini avec toi, Malefoy, ne l'oublie pas, articula Neville, les mâchoires serrées.

Drago ignora ses menaces et monta dans le train, les pans de sa robe tournoyant derrière lui.

Harry relâcha Neville avec lenteur, comme s'il craignait que ce dernier aille à la poursuite de Malefoy pour continuer leur dispute. Hermione posa une main sur l'épaule de Neville, mais celui-ci se dégagea brusquement et s'éloigna sans un mot vers un wagon à l'avant. Ron et Hermione échangèrent un regard découragé, puis ils suivirent Harry qui montait dans le train vers les compartiments du milieu.

De son côté, Drago alla directement dans les toilettes et s'y enferma. Il se plaqua contre la porte et ferma les yeux. Il ressentait encore des vertiges et l'envie de vomir. De surcroît, il pouvait sentir que son visage était tuméfié. Neville n'y était pas allé de main morte, mais il n'allait pas s'en plaindre maintenant.

Le jeune homme soupira longuement et s'avança vers les lavabos d'un blanc immaculé. Il regarda son reflet dans le miroir et ce qu'il vit ne lui plut pas. Son arcade sourcilière gauche était ouverte, laissant un filet de sang descendre le long de son visage, et ses deux pommettes étaient enflées à un point où ses yeux n'arrivaient plus à s'ouvrir complètement. Il était vraiment méconnaissable.

Baltus réussit enfin à sortir de dessous son pull et se mit à voler de manière désordonnée dans toutes les directions de la petite pièce, manquant à maintes reprises de rentrer dans un mur. Drago comprit qu'elle était vraiment paniquée et il tendit le bras en présentant la paume de sa main à sa chauve-souris. L'animal vint immédiatement se poser sur ses doigts, puis elle rampa le long de son bras jusqu'à atteindre son épaule.

Drago tenta un sourire qui s'avéra plutôt être une grimace de douleur. Les petits yeux noirs et brillants de Baltus ne cessaient de détailler le visage de son maître.

- Je ne suis pas beau à voir, n'est-ce pas ? murmura le Serpentard avec douceur.

La bête ailée s'accrocha avec précaution sur le nez de Drago et elle en profita pour lécher le sang de son visage. Il se retint de rire au contact de la minuscule langue chatouilleuse.

- C'est inutile, ma belle, ça continuera à saigner tant que la plaie ne sera pas refermée.

Les yeux pétillants d'intelligence de Baltus fixèrent ceux de son maître et elle arrêta de le nettoyer.

- Allez, retourne te coucher, il n'arrivera plus rien. Je te le promets.

Drago souleva le col de son pull et la petite chauve-souris observa son maître un dernier instant avant de se glisser sous le vêtement. Le Serpentard accueillit la chaleur familière au niveau de son cœur avec soulagement. Elle avait le don de l'apaiser par sa simple présence et c'était déjà beaucoup. C'était même tout ce qui lui restait de bon dans sa vie, ce qui le maintenait humain. Drago posa sa main sur la forme de Baltus et il sourit tristement.

- Ton maître est un idiot.

Il soupira et sortit sa baguette de sa main libre. Il la pointa sur son visage, murmura une formule, et une étincelle bleu pâle vint camoufler ses hématomes. D'un autre sort, il soigna son arcade sourcilière. Son apparence était de nouveau parfaite, comme s'il ne s'était rien passé.

Drago se demanda soudain s'il pouvait aussi dissimuler les marques de brûlure sur son avant-bras. Il releva la manche de sa robe de sorcier, le cœur battant, puis il découvrit sa marque des ténèbres avec précaution.

Des lambeaux de peau morte et brûlée se détachaient des contours de sa marque et des cloques en parsemaient le centre. Il déglutit sa salive avec dégoût et tenta tous les sortilèges de guérison et de dissimulation qu'il connaissait, mais pas un seul ne fit effet. Il s'en doutait un peu, l'eau fraîche du bain n'ayant donné aucun signe de réconfort.

Il rangea sa baguette et se couvrit les yeux de sa main, essayant de ne pas paniquer en pensant à ce qu'il adviendrait de lui lorsque le Lord Noir voudrait vérifier leur marque. Il était coincé, à peine un jour après être devenu Mangemort. Il suffisait qu'on lui ordonne de relever sa manche et c'était la fin.

Son cœur s'emballa malgré lui et il s'appuya sur le rebord d'un lavabo pour se concentrer à retrouver un souffle normal. Au prix d'un effort considérable, il réussit à se reprendre et à oublier ce qui le terrorisait. Il remit sa manche bien en place et déverrouilla la porte pour rejoindre le compartiment des Serpentard de son année.

Mais à peine avait-il passé la porte que quelqu'un lui rentra en plein dedans, tête contre tête.

- Par Merlin ! gémit-il en couvrant son visage de ses deux mains.

- Malefoy ?

Drago retira immédiatement ses mains, ses yeux trahissant sa surprise.

- Potter ?

Aucun d'eux n'osa bouger. Il y avait de l'électricité dans l'air. Les deux ennemis ne se quittaient pas des yeux, se demandant ce que l'autre avait en tête. Méfiant, Drago plissa ses paupières malgré la douleur et s'écarta finalement pour laisser entrer Potter dans les toilettes. Mais Harry resta planté là, la bouche entrouverte comme s'il avait une question à lui poser. L'attitude du Gryffondor agaça Drago et ce dernier ne put s'empêcher d'être désagréable, sans pour autant le blesser.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Potter, tu veux ma photo ?

- C'est inutile maintenant que tu as arrangé ta face ! Dommage, la tête en bouillie t'allait tellement mieux, cracha Harry avec colère.

Drago retint de justesse une remarque acerbe et prit l'initiative de mettre fin à cette altercation avant que cela ne dégénère. Il avança fièrement, forçant Potter à reculer pour le laisser passer.

- Et depuis quand tu ne réponds plus aux provocations ? interrogea le Gryffondor, qui tentait tant bien que mal de cacher son étonnement face au comportement instable de Malefoy.

- Depuis que je l'ai décidé. Tu vois, c'est qu'une question de maîtrise de soi, une notion que vous les Gryffondor semblez totalement ignorer.

- Fais-moi rire Malefoy ! Comme si toi, le roi des froussards, tu en savais quelque chose de la maîtrise de soi. Tu es peut-être doué pour ce qui est de lancer des remarques blessantes et stupides, mais pour ce qui est des actes, à part fuir, je me demande ce que tu es capable de faire.

Drago sentit comme une boule de feu remonter de ses entrailles et celle-ci se logea dans sa gorge. Il voulut hurler de rage sur Potter pour la faire sortir et oublier ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Fuir. Non, c'était même pire que ça. Il était resté passif, se laissant happer par le Mal.

Mais là où le Gryffondor se trompait, c'était que cette passivité demandait bien plus de contrôle de soi que toute action, que ce soit la fuite ou l'attaque. Cela produisait des tensions négatives telles qu'il était impossible d'en sortir indemne. Il savait mieux que quiconque ce que signifiait garder le contrôle.

- Toi et moi, nous savons ce que ça fait d'avoir une baguette pointée sur soi. Que notre réaction ait été différente n'a aucune importance. Quelque soit notre choix, nous avons fait preuve d'une grande maîtrise de soi pour maintenir notre ligne de conduite.

Drago s'était surpris à parler posément, sans agressivité. Pourtant, la boule dans sa gorge était toujours présente, mais elle diminuait de taille, permettant à l'air de circuler normalement dans sa trachée. Les yeux verts de Potter brillaient avec force. Il semblait tourner les paroles du Serpentard dans tous les sens, cherchant sans doute par quel côté contre-attaquer. Drago s'empressa de lever ses mains dans un geste défensive.

- Ecoute, je ne cherche pas la bagarre, d'accord? Ecarte-toi et je m'en vais.

- Je rêve, maintenant tu joues le rôle du pacifiste ? Après avoir provoqué Neville pour qu'il t'agresse? Tu te moques de mo i!

- Non, pas du tout. Je te le jure.

- Pff, comme si je pouvais avoir confiance en toi! ricana Harry.

- Bon, alors qu'est-ce que tu veux? Me frapper peut-être ? Si tu veux venger Londubat, eh bien soit. Mais pas ici. J'ai promis à quelqu'un de ne pas m'attirer d'ennui pendant un moment, déclara Drago le plus sérieux du monde.

- Mais, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, Malefoy ? Tu es vraiment étrange ! Ne serais-tu pas en train de manigancer quelque chose ? demanda Harry les sourcils froncés.

- Non, répondit le Serpentard agacé. Ecoute, prends une décision et fiche-moi la paix.

- Si tu te tiens loin de nous, et en particulier de Neville, alors je ne te ferais rien.

- Parfait.

Harry se décala sur le côté et Drago passa devant lui sans lui adresser un regard. Il fit quelques pas vers l'avant du train, puis il s'arrêta avec hésitation, sous le regard vigilant de Potter. Il ne se retourna pas et resta parfaitement immobile, le regard embrumé, les sourcils froncés.

- Pour ta gouverne, c'est Londubat qui était venu vers moi. Je n'ai fait que libérer le lion de sa cage. Je crois que ton ami perd les pédales.

- Comme si ça ne t'amusait pas !

- Non, ça ne m'amuse pas du tout.

Harry s'avança vers Malefoy, les poings serrés, le contourna et se planta juste en face de lui. Il plongea son regard débordant de fureur dans celui du blond qui semblait éteint.

- Alors, pourquoi tu l'as provoqué? grogna Potter la mâchoire crispée.

- Par égoïsme, murmura le Serpentard avec honte.

- Quoi ?

Harry fit les yeux ronds et Drago baissa les siens, l'air fatigué.

- Peu importe. Mais sache que je n'ai jamais voulu ce qui est arrivé quand tu nous as séparé.

- Tu veux dire que tu voulais te battre…rectification, qu'il te frappe, mais pas qu'il pleure ? C'est ça ? demanda le Gryffondor avec dégoût et incrédulité.

- Oui.

Drago baissa la tête, se sentant étrangement vulnérable et exposé. C'était la première fois qu'il ressentait ces émotions en présence du Gryffondor et il ne comprenait pas comment cela pouvait être possible.

- Tu es fou, Malefoy. Ne t'approche plus jamais de lui.

Les pas de Potter résonnèrent derrière lui. Encore une fois, le Gryffondor n'avait pas compris pourquoi il avait agi ainsi. Mais il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Son raisonnement était délirant et le dire à haute voix n'en avait fait qu'accentuer sa stupidité. Potter avait raison, il était en train de devenir fou. Il ferma les yeux, inspira profondément et lentement, puis il se remit en marche. Il bloqua toutes ces pensées dans un recoin de sa conscience et s'appliqua à afficher un visage dénué de la moindre émotion.

Dans un compartiment sur sa gauche, il reconnut Crabbe, Goyle, Théodore Nott, Pansy Parkinson et Marcus Flint. Il ne manquait plus que lui et Blaise pour que leur groupe soit au complet… Drago entra sans frapper et s'installa aux côtés de Pansy, qui semblait hystérique et prête à le prendre dans ses bras. Instinctivement, il s'écarta au maximum d'elle.

- Oh Drago ! Je m'inquiétais de ne pas te voir arriver ! Où étais-tu passé ? Nous on est déjà là depuis 8h10 !

- Du calme Pansy, marmonna le Prince des Serpentard, tu vas me filer la migraine à crier comme ça. Je te le répète comme chaque année, ce que je fais et où je me trouve ne te regarde pas. Nous ne sommes pas mariés que je sache !

A ces mots, Drago adressa une grimace de dégoût à Goyle qui gloussa derrière sa main potelée. A droite du garçon se trouvait Marcus Flint et ce dernier n'avait lâché Malefoy du regard.

- Mais à moi tu dois des comptes…

Drago braqua ses yeux furieux sur Flint. Ce dernier le défia d'un sourire mauvais.

- Tu peux répéter ça, Flint ?


	5. Epreuve 5: Trouver sa place

_- Mais à moi tu dois des comptes…_

_Drago braqua ses yeux furieux sur Flint. Ce dernier le défia d'un sourire mauvais._

_- Tu peux répéter ça, Flint ?_

* * *

- Bien sûr, tu me dois des comptes.

- Et pourquoi ça, abruti ?

- Parce que Théo m'a raconté de quelle manière ridicule tu t'es comporté la nuit dernière…

- Tu peux préciser ?

- Pleurer comme une Poufsouffle, voilà ce que je veux dire ! C'était un honneur et toi tu trouves rien de mieux que de gâcher ce moment en pleurnichant. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a été bien trop clément avec toi. Moi je n'aurais pas hésité, je t'aurais éliminé. Les faibles n'ont pas leur place dans notre camp. Le moins que je puisse faire pour notre protection à tous, c'est de savoir ce que tu trafiques à chaque instant.

- Et moi je pense que tu es bien présomptueux pour juger les décisions de notre Maître. Je devrais peut-être lui faire part de ton opinion, lui dire que tu penses qu'il n'est pas capable de faire les bons choix.

Flint devint subitement livide.

- Tiens ? Aurais-tu la trouille, Flint ? Montrer ses émotions comme ça, ce n'est pas digne d'un Serpentard. Je devrais te tuer pour m'avoir menacé, tu sais ? Cependant, mon Maître ne me l'a pas ordonné alors je ne le ferais pas. Mais garde ça à l'esprit : j'aurais plaisir à le faire s'il me le demande. Alors ferme ta bouche si tu n'as rien de mieux à dire. Tu me fais perdre mon temps.

Drago espérait avoir remporté cette bataille, car le silence s'installa dans le compartiment, mais les jeux de regard n'avaient cessé, bien au contraire. Chacun se surveillait avec plus ou moins de discrétion. Crabbe, Goyle et Pansy s'échangeaient des coups d'œil inquiets et gênés, tandis que Drago et Flint semblaient engagés dans un duel consistant à fixer l'autre sans cligner des yeux le plus longtemps possible.

Finalement, le regard de Flint s'éclaircit après de longues minutes. L'air triomphant, il se leva lentement et avança vers Drago, qui le fixait de ses yeux menaçants. La main droite du jeune Malefoy s'était inconsciemment glissée entre les replis de sa robe, à la recherche de sa baguette magique, et lorsqu'il la trouva, il l'empoigna discrètement.

- Montre-moi ton avant-bras, ordonna Flint d'un ton intimidant.

Drago eut l'impression que ses paroles étaient accompagnées d'échos qui se répercutaient à l'infini sur les parois de son crâne. Il cligna des paupières plusieurs fois, laissant son cerveau s'acclimater au sens de ses mots. Il sentit alors une vague de panique monter en lui, mais, pour son propre salut, il refusa de se laisser submerger et il utilisa ce surplus d'adrénaline pour se forcer à ricaner de manière diabolique. Puis, il se leva brusquement et d'un pas conquérant, il se mit face à Flint, collant son visage au sien. Tous deux haletaient bruyamment de fureur.

- Tu te prends pour le chef, n'est-ce pas ?

Drago élevait la voix progressivement, mais Flint ne plia pas.

- Tu crois que je vais laisser une merde comme toi me dire quoi faire ? Ecoute-moi bien, pourriture, je n'ai qu'un maître et celui-ci m'a demandé de vous surveiller. Laisse-moi te dire ce que je compte lui rapporter à ton sujet. J'ai l'impression que tu fais exprès de te mettre en avant, parce que tu espères comme ça qu'on ne pensera pas une seconde que tu puisses faire partie des traîtres. Ça ne marche pas avec moi ! Je t'ai à l'œil ! Alors maintenant, va t'asseoir !

Flint ne souriait plus et semblait pondérer les paroles du jeune homme en face de lui.

- Assieds-toi j'ai dit ! hurla Drago en le poussant de ses deux mains. Flint grogna comme une bête sauvage, mais il n'insista plus. Il alla s'asseoir sous le regard soulagé des autres Serpentard.

- J'en ai marre de vous tous ! Vous n'êtes qu'une épine dans mon pied. Je vous laisse entre vous. Flint, puisque le pouvoir te démange tant, je t'offre les services de ces deux gorilles ! déclara Drago en pointant Crabbe et Goyle du doigt.

Ces derniers ignorèrent l'insulte et regardèrent le Prince des Serpentard avec incompréhension et déception. Quant à Flint, le sourire en coin qu'il arborait victorieusement ne semblait rien présager de bon.

- Je peux venir avec toi, Drago ? supplia Pansy en se levant.

- Couchée, Pansy ! grogna-t-il avec fermeté. Si je me débarrasse de ces deux-là, c'est pas pour t'avoir aussi dans les pattes !

Drago leur tourna le dos et s'apprêta à quitter le compartiment lorsque la voix de Flint le fit stopper un instant.

- Ne va pas trop loin, Malefoy. Je t'aurai aussi à l'œil…

- C'est ça.

Drago referma la porte vitrée coulissante et avança vers l'avant du train, la gorge serrée. Sa démarche se fit de plus en plus hésitante et n'y tenant plus, il se posa contre un mur et ferma les yeux. Son corps était maintenant parcouru de violents tremblements tant il avait eu peur.

Marcus Flint était un réel danger. Comme si le fait d'avoir Neville sur ses talons n'était pas suffisant…Il expira longuement et se calma un peu. Il avait au moins réussi à repousser les attaques de Flint. Cependant, Drago était lucide : il allait devoir l'affronter dans un avenir proche. Il fallait qu'il réfléchisse sur la manière de vaincre cette armoire à glace, et vite.

Il rouvrit les yeux et observa les compartiments non loin de là. La plupart étaient remplis d'éclats de rire, de bonbons de toutes les couleurs et d'enfants surexcités. Drago ne s'y intéressa pas et il continua de scanner les compartiments de ses yeux perçants.

L'un d'eux attira enfin son attention. A l'intérieur se trouvaient une petite fille aux cheveux couleur ébène et trois jeunes garçons, dont deux avait les cheveux bruns et le troisième les cheveux blonds. Ils portaient des uniformes noirs sans insigne et Drago comprit qu'ils allaient débuter leur première année à Poudlard.

Ils discutaient calmement entre eux, le sourire aux lèvres, les yeux lumineux, et Drago se perdit dans la contemplation de leur complicité apparente. Peu à peu, les minutes s'écoulaient et leur visage changeait de forme pour devenir celui de Blaise et le sien. Il revoyait en eux ce qu'il avait perdu à jamais et cette vision lui fit beaucoup de mal. Le Serpentard avait l'impression que son cœur était en train de se faire piétiner par une bande de centaures enragés. Pourtant, il se refusa de regarder ailleurs.

Le garçon aux cheveux blonds tourna soudain la tête dans sa direction et ses yeux s'agrandirent alors qu'il surprit Drago en train de les observer. Le visage du Serpentard resta impassible et il trouva le courage de marcher en direction du compartiment.

Lorsqu'il frappa à la porte, la petite fille sursauta légèrement et braqua ses yeux verts sur Drago. Ce dernier n'attendit pas que l'un d'eux l'invite à entrer et il fit coulisser la porte, sous le regard inquiet des trois garçons. Drago la referma derrière lui et resta debout, posant son regard successivement sur chaque enfant.

- Bonjour. Veuillez excuser mon intrusion, mais j'aimerais savoir si cela vous dérange que je m'installe ici.

- Tu n'as pas d'ami ? demanda la petite fille d'une voix innocente, les joues roses.

Drago déglutit difficilement en entendant la question. Il baissa les yeux et resta silencieux, oubliant totalement les regards interrogatifs braqués sur lui.

- Assieds-toi, si tu veux, murmura l'un des garçons aux cheveux bruns.

Drago reprit ses esprits et tenta un léger sourire de gratitude.

- Merci, c'est gentil.

Il s'installa à côté de la jeune fille qui était seule sur la banquette, en face des garçons. Pendant quelques minutes, personne n'osa parler. On n'entendait que le bruit du vent qui battait les gouttes de pluie sur la vitre. Drago sentit une vague de fatigue le submerger alors qu'il se laissait bercer par le son régulier et rassurant que produisait la tempête dehors. Ses paupières lourdes finirent par se fermer, quand la voix du garçonnet blond brisa l'atmosphère de coton qui s'était créée dans sa tête.

- Je m'appelle Andrew, dit-il en souriant calmement. Et toi ?

- Drago.

- Moi c'est Philistine, enchaîna la jeune fille d'une voix chantante.

- C'est un plaisir, Philistine, répondit Drago avec un sourire courtois.

Les joues de la petite fille prirent alors une teinte pivoine, sous le regard amusé de ses amis.

- Moi, tu peux m'appeler Tom, dit le garçon brun qui se trouvait le plus à gauche sur la banquette.

- Enchanté, Tom.

Le Serpentard constata que les deux bruns se ressemblaient beaucoup. Cependant, Tom était plus grand et son visage était plus rond. Il semblait aussi plus jovial et décontracté.

- Lui, c'est mon frère, Adrian, ajouta Tom en pointant l'autre garçon du doigt. Tu verras, il n'est pas très bavard.

Adrian adressa à son frère un regard meurtrier. Sa réaction ne fit que l'amuser davantage et il se mit même à rire.

- Arrête, c'est pas drôle, grogna Adrian.

- Oh ça va frangin, dire ton prénom ne va pas te mettre en danger !

- S'il te plaît, tais-toi !

Pendant un instant, Drago resta bouche bée devant leur dispute, puis il décida d'intervenir.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne vous veux aucun mal.

Les deux frères tournèrent leur tête en même temps en direction du Serpentard.

- Adrian, pourquoi as-tu peur ? demanda calmement Drago.

- Pff, le pauvre petit a peur qu'on sache que nos parents sont Moldus ! se moqua Tom.

- Imbécile ! Tais-toi ! hurla Adrian qui tentait de couvrir la bouche de Tom avec sa petite main. Celui-ci s'écarta avec aisance sous le regard assassin de son frère. Drago fronça les sourcils et fixa Tom sévèrement. Ce dernier sembla se ratatiner sur place devant son air réprobateur.

Drago jeta un œil inquiet vers le couloir, puis il fixa Adrian et Tom avec gravité. Il tenta plusieurs fois de prendre la parole, mais la peur empêchait le moindre son de sortir de sa gorge.

- Euh, Drago ? murmura Andrew, la voix chevrotante.

Le Serpentard voulut répondre, mais il comprit soudain que c'était la douleur et non la peur qui lui paralysait les cordes vocales. Il avala une grande goulée d'oxygène, comme un poisson agonisant dans l'air et baissa les yeux en direction de son avant-bras gauche alors qu'Andrew pointait son doigt dans cette direction.

- Drago, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? demanda Philistine, dont les yeux étaient exorbités par la terreur.

Son avant-bras était secoué de violents spasmes et Drago pouvait sentir éclater de multiples cloques au niveau de sa marque. L'avertissement était clair. Il était interdit d'aider des Moldus sous peine d'une douleur insupportable. Le premier acte de traîtrise s'offrait à lui. Il avait le choix de prendre le risque et Drago savait que cela allègerait sa conscience, alors il fit ce qu'il s'était toujours juré de ne pas faire : il se mit en danger en aidant les autres. Il inspira calmement et lentement avant d'être certain de pouvoir parler.

- Adrian a raison, Tom. Jamais, vous m'entendez, jamais vous ne devez divulguer cette information sur votre famille. Si on vous pose la question, dites que vous êtes des Sang-Purs, d'accord? Aucun de vos camarades de classe ne doit le savoir.

Drago guetta la réaction de Philistine et Andrew, mais ces derniers semblaient simplement effrayés par ses paroles. Tom sembla deviner les interrogations du Serpentard.

- Ils sont dignes de confiance. Andrew et Philis sont des amis d'enfance.

- Donc, vous êtes aussi nés de parents moldus ? chuchota Drago.

Tous hochèrent la tête et Drago ferma les yeux un bref instant, la douleur provoquée par sa chair nouvellement calcinée devenue momentanément insoutenable.

- Drago, ça n'a vraiment pas l'air d'aller, remarqua Adrian d'une petite voix.

- N'y…prêtez pas...attention, ça va…aller, hoqueta Malefoy le souffle court.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as ? demanda Tom, les sourcils froncés.

Le Serpentard resta silencieux pendant quelques secondes, le temps de laisser ses poumons se remplir d'air. Il avait l'impression qu'un cœur battait dans son avant-bras tant la douleur tambourinait dans sa chair. Transpirant à grosses gouttes, il s'essuya le visage d'un revers de manche, puis il desserra le nœud de sa cravate d'une main tremblante. Se sentant légèrement mieux, il répondit enfin au jeune garçon.

- Rien d'important. Néanmoins, je dois vous demander de n'en parler à personne. A personne, d'accord ?

Tous hochèrent la tête, sauf Tom.

- Pourquoi ? demanda ce dernier, l'air soupçonneux.

- Parce que je suis quelqu'un de puissant, de respecté, mais surtout je suis craint par la plupart des élèves de Poudlard. Si on apprend que j'ai eu un malaise, beaucoup de sorciers voudront me défier et j'ai vraiment autre chose à faire que de combler les désirs de reconnaissance de quelques personnes frustrés, mentit le Serpentard avec conviction.

- Oh. Et pourquoi es-tu craint ? Tu n'as pourtant pas l'air méchant, remarqua Philistine.

- Vous posez beaucoup de questions, soupira Drago. Contentez-vous de faire ce que je vous dis. Le reste ne vous concerne pas, termina-t-il un peu sèchement.

- Mais je comprends pas pourquoi je dois cacher mes origines ! s'emporta Tom. Adrian prétend avoir entendu un groupe de parents moldus à la gare qui disaient être inquiets pour leurs enfants parce qu'il se passait des choses graves dans le monde sorcier. Je vois pas en quoi ces deux choses ont un rapport !

- Justement, c'est lié et ton frère a vu juste. Sachez que la situation se dégrade que ce soit à Poudlard ou dans le reste du monde. Une guerre se prépare entre ceux qui défendent le droit des gens comme vous à étudier la magie et ceux qui proclament la supériorité du sang pur de sorcier. Pour le moment, l'avenir est plus qu'incertain pour vous, alors faites profil bas. Et si les choses s'empirent, fuyez Poudlard et ne revenez pas.

Tous paraissaient paniqués et le visage de Tom s'était décomposé au fur et à mesure que Drago dépeignait la réalité d'un monde prêt à imploser.

Le Serpentard se tordait les doigts avec frénésie, tant la douleur était intolérable. Néanmoins, cette discussion lui avait apporté quelque chose de plus : une certitude ; si le simple fait de parler lui amenait une telle souffrance, aider les sorciers de la Lumière par des actes seraient physiquement impossible. De toute façon, il n'en avait pas l'intention. Entre agir et discuter, il y avait un large fossé.

Pourtant, savoir qu'il n'avait pas ce choix et que Voldemort ne mentait pas lorsqu'il disait que cette marque allait l'obliger à ne pas le trahir, cela faisait naître en lui une rage infinie contre le Lord Noir.

Ses talents de manipulateur lui demandaient tant de concentration qu'il ne pouvait les utiliser que sur de très courtes périodes, en l'occurrence lorsque son Maître pratiquerait la Légilimencie pour pénétrer son esprit. Il ne pouvait pas s'en servir pour tromper la vigilance de sa marque alors qu'il serait en train d'aider les ennemis du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il savait que ce serait trop dur.

Drago soupira longuement. L'atmosphère était désormais glaciale dans le compartiment et le Serpentard avait l'impression de répandre le malheur où qu'il soit. Son Maître serait tellement fier de lui pensa-t-il avec amertume.

Le train filait à vive allure et Drago laissa le paysage défiler devant ses yeux fatigués, jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient enfin arrivés à destination. Le Serpentard se leva et avant de quitter le compartiment, il s'adressa une dernière fois aux quatre jeunes sorciers.

- Nous n'avons jamais eu cette conversation et vous ne me connaissez pas. Et surtout, ne vous approchez pas de moi à Poudlard. Vous risquez de ne pas comprendre mon comportement, marmonna-t-il en regardant ses chaussures.

- Drago ? murmura Philistine.

- Oui ?

- Merci.

Le Serpentard quitta les lieux sans rien dire, la tête haute.

Comme chaque rentrée, Dumbledore faisait son discours de bienvenue aux nouveaux arrivants. Tous étaient réunis dans la chaleureuse Grande Salle au ciel étoilé. Les premières années détaillaient le lieu avec fascination et admiration, tout en tendant l'oreille pour entendre les paroles sages du directeur. Drago ne l'écoutait pas, mais il pouvait deviner la fatigue dans sa voix grésillante. Les années semblaient l'avoir rattrapé et même dépassé.

Le jeune Malefoy voyait enfin le vieillard qu'il était en réalité. La malice avait disparu de ses yeux autrefois pétillants et son dos semblait plus voûté que jamais. En regardant attentivement, le Serpentard remarqua quelque chose d'étrange. Sa main droite paraissait brûlée. Drago fronça les sourcils et baissa les yeux vers son avant-bras. A ce moment précis, une idée terrifiante traversa son esprit: le vieil homme barbu aurait-il été victime de magie noire, tout comme lui ?

Cette brûlure s'étendait-elle sur toute la surface de son bras ? Drago se sentait nerveux. Qu'est-ce que tout cela pouvait signifier ? Il n'était pas difficile de remarquer la similitude entre leur blessure. Etait-ce l'œuvre d'un Mangemort ou pire, de Voldemort en personne ? Le directeur de Poudlard était-il en danger de mort ?

Drago glissa une main tremblante dans ses cheveux blonds. Réfléchir sur tout cela lui faisait perdre son self-control. Dumbledore était le principal obstacle du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Le Serpentard était convaincu que Potter ne faisait pas le poids contre son Maître. Il ne devait sa survie qu'à la chance et à son acharnement hors du commun. Mais sans Dumbledore, Drago ne donnait pas cher de sa peau.

Peu importe que les rumeurs disaient que le Gryffondor était l'Elu, le Sauveur du monde sorcier, Drago ne plaçait ses espoirs qu'en la personne d'Albus Dumbledore. Cependant, le voir ainsi affaibli avec cette brûlure singulière à la main, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour l'avenir de cette guerre, pour son propre avenir.

Le jeune homme déglutit douloureusement et détourna son regard du sorcier. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il était assis en bordure de table. Son titre de Prince des Serpentard avait été relégué à Marcus Flint, comme prévu. Ce dernier, entouré de Crabbe et Goyle, ne cachait pas sa fierté d'être au centre des attentions de la table. D'ailleurs, tous les élèves, hormis les premières années, s'étaient au moins retournés une fois pour observer ce changement de hiérarchie.

Pansy avait également bougé. Elle s'était assise à mi-chemin entre Drago et Flint, comme si elle était déchirée entre sa dévotion pour Malefoy et son attirance pour le titre prestigieux de Prince des Serpentard. Drago jeta un coup d'œil dans sa direction et son regard croisa furtivement le sien. Elle l'espionnait. Il sentit son estomac se nouer de peur. Cette fille était peut-être bête et indiscrète, mais elle n'en restait pas moins un Mangemort.

Drago continua de scruter les tables à la recherche de visages hostiles. Bien sûr, Neville le défiait ouvertement du regard. Il fulminait tant de rester là sans bouger que ses joues étaient rouges et tout son visage perlait de sueur. Seamus, qui était à côté de lui, avait posé une main ferme sur le poignet du jeune homme, au-dessus de la table. Drago lui adressa une fausse moue dédaigneuse avant de baisser la tête.

- Ce sale Mangemort, il ne paye rien pour attendre, articula Neville entre ses dents.

- C'est sûr, répliqua Seamus, mais pour le moment, tiens-toi tranquille, tu veux ? C'est pas en lui cassant la figure devant tout le monde qu'on va lui régler son compte. Il faut le faire sans témoin autour, comme ça, ce sera sa parole contre la notre. Rappelle-toi, beaucoup sont prêts à t'aider. Certains m'ont dit vouloir participer activement, d'autres sont d'accord pour nous donner des alibis. Il va payer pour tout ce qu'il nous a dit, bientôt…

- Parfait, parce que je ne le laisserai plus se moquer de quiconque et notamment de ma famille. Il payera, et en nature, murmura Neville, une lueur de sadisme illuminant ses pupilles.

A la table des Serpentard, un autre complot s'échafaudait contre le jeune Malefoy. Flint dictait ses ordres à Crabbe et Goyle d'une voix quasi inaudible. Ses lèvres remuaient à peine et Flint avait placé ses deux mains devant sa bouche. Personne ne remarqua qu'il leur parlait.

- Dès que le discours du vieux fou sera fini, je suivrai Malefoy. Pendant ce temps, vous irez quelque part où il n'y aura personne. Je parie que ce lâche va essayer de s'isoler et là je le cuisinerai. Si jamais ça tourne mal, dites que j'étais avec vous, c'est clair ?

- Euh, oui, je crois, bredouilla Goyle.

- J'espère bien, menaça Flint, sinon je m'occuperai de toi après.

Goyle déglutit bruyamment et hocha bêtement la tête. Des applaudissements emplirent soudain la Grande Salle. Dumbledore venait de clore son discours en souhaitant une bonne nuit à tous. Elèves et professeurs se levèrent peu après dans un brouhaha infernal.

Bien qu'il soit noyé dans la masse d'étudiants, Drago sentait le regard de Flint dans son dos. Il prit une grande inspiration et s'efforça de marcher d'un air détendu en direction de la salle commune des Serpentard.

A mesure qu'il s'approchait des cachots, le nombre de personnes derrière lui diminuait considérablement. Bientôt, il n'entendait plus qu'une vingtaine de pieds qui foulaient le sol en pierre des sous-sols du château. Son cœur battait à un rythme effréné. Tout son corps se préparait à la future confrontation et son esprit tournait à plein régime.

Comment allait-il se sortir de ce pétrin ? Il n'en avait aucune idée. Les autres ne l'aideraient certainement pas, bien au contraire. Faire face au danger n'avait jamais été son fort. Fuir pour gagner quelques minutes, voire quelques heures de réflexion semblait une fois de plus la meilleure solution. Tuer Flint ? Cela ne lui amènerait que des ennuis supplémentaires. Monter Voldemort contre ce dernier pour lui faire peur, peut-être; mais le manque de temps ne lui permettrait pas de retenir cette option.

Machinalement, Drago se rendit dans la salle commune de sa maison, et après avoir jeté un coup d'œil derrière lui, il se faufila dans les dortoirs pour faire semblant d'aller se coucher.

A l'intérieur de la pièce sombre, le Serpentard s'empressa d'enlever ses vêtements. Baltus était toujours profondément endormie, accrochée à sa chemise blanche et Drago fit attention de ne pas la réveiller en déposant ses habits sur une commode. Il sortit sa malle de son pantalon et d'un coup de baguette, celle-ci reprit sa taille normale. Il en sortit son pyjama noir en soie, sa boîte remplie de morceaux d'agrume et sa cape d'invisibilité.

Il mit son pyjama en quatrième vitesse et fourra le reste de ses affaires sous les draps. Enfin, Drago se glissa dans son lit, remontant les draps verts émeraude au-dessus de ses épaules. Il crispa ses doigts autour de sa baguette et ferma les paupières en attendant l'arrivée de Flint.

Il avait d'abord été tenté de mettre sa cape d'invisibilité et de s'enfuir lorsque ce dernier serait venu le trouver, mais il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à fuir constamment. Une idée brillante avait traversé son esprit et il comptait bien la mettre en pratique.

Un grincement de la porte lui indiqua que quelqu'un était entré. Le jeune Malefoy arrêta de respirer et écouta attentivement les déplacements discrets de la personne dans la pièce. Les bruits de pas se rapprochaient dangereusement de son lit et Drago se tint prêt à jeter son sort.

- Je sais que tu ne dors pas, chantonna Flint d'une voix perverse.

Et là, tout se passa très vite. Au moment où Drago dégagea son bras de dessous les draps, un corps imposant chevaucha le sien et une main puissante vint écraser son bras sur le matelas, près de sa tête.

- Vas-y, jette ton sort ! ricana Marcus Flint alors que Drago lui adressa un regard furieux.

Comment avait-il pu se faire avoir si facilement ? Et depuis quand ce lourdaud de Flint savait être si précis, si réactif ? Il n'en revenait pas.

- Alors, Drago, un peu nerveux peut-être ? Tu ne cacherais pas quelque chose, comme…un avant-bras en mauvais état ?

Les lèvres de Flint s'écartèrent pour laisser apparaître deux rangées de dents sales. Les yeux de Drago s'agrandirent de peur alors que ce dernier baissa les couvertures d'un coup sec de la main. Le jeune Malefoy voulut cacher son bras gauche sous son corps, mais Flint attrapa son poignet, et sans difficulté, il força son bras au-dessus de sa tête.

- Lâche-moi, c'est un ordre…menaça Drago sans conviction.

Flint éclata d'un rire triomphal, tout en piégeant les deux poignets de Malefoy dans sa main gauche. De son autre main, il souleva la manche de son pyjama avec une lenteur délibérée, révélant ainsi un bras recouvert de cloques et de peaux calcinées. Drago haletait de terreur alors que les yeux de Flint détaillaient la preuve de sa trahison.

- Et voilà qui explique pas mal de choses, susurra Marcus Flint d'une voix faussement douce et mielleuse. Je crois que le Seigneur des Ténèbres va m'adorer quand il comprendra tous les efforts que j'aurais déployés pour te démasquer en si peu de temps. Je dois dire que je suis un peu déçu. Je m'attendais à plus de résistance de ta part, Drago. Dis-moi, tu es vraiment si pressé de mourir ? ricana-t-il, clairement amusé par la situation.

- Tu n'as pas idée à quel point, Flint, mentit Drago en fermant les yeux.

Ce dernier n'opposa plus de résistance et inconsciemment, Flint desserra légèrement sa prise. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que Drago puisse décoller ses jambes du matelas de toutes ses forces, ce qui propulsa Flint vers l'avant. Malefoy en profita pour dégager ses deux mains et d'un geste vif, il pointa sa baguette sur son ennemi.

- Recule, imbécile ! gronda Malefoy en se redressant en position assise.

La confiance de Flint s'était évaporée devant ce retournement de situation. Il ne souriait plus et son visage s'était décomposé à la vue de cette baguette braquée en direction de son front. Tout en s'éloignant de Malefoy, il releva ses deux mains pour tenter de calmer la fureur de l'ancien Prince des Serpentard.

- C'est bon, ne fais rien de stupide. On peut trouver un arrangement ! supplia Marcus Flint.

- Ne t'en fais pas. Tu ne souffriras pas, c'est promis…

- Pitié, ne fais rien !

- Oubliettes, murmura Drago.

Le regard de Flint devint inexpressif à l'instant même où le sort frappa son front.

- Tu as vu mon avant-bras et il ne présentait pas de brûlure. C'est clair ?

Flint hocha mécaniquement la tête.

- Tu rapporteras cette information à qui veut le savoir et tu me ficheras la paix dorénavant, poursuivit Malefoy d'un ton autoritaire, et maintenant tu vas aller dormir parce que tu es fatigué.

Flint avança tel un automate vers son lit, qui était tout au fond du dortoir, puis il se mit en pyjama et se coucha dans son lit. Drago se glissa à son tour sous les draps et expira longuement, sa baguette toujours ferment enserrée dans son poing. Il n'avait qu'une envie en tête : celle de quitter cet endroit lugubre et aller respirer l'air frais.

Pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons, il préféra attendre que tous soient endormis pour quitter le château. Les minutes passèrent lentement et Drago retrouva enfin un rythme cardiaque normal. Il était épuisé par cette journée, mais n'imaginait pas comment il serait capable de s'endormir dans une pièce remplie de Mangemorts suspicieux.

Les ronflements de Flint se firent entendre et Drago se sentit un peu plus rassuré. Son sort avait l'air d'avoir bien fonctionné. Il n'y avait plus qu'à croiser les doigts pour que personne ne se rendre compte qu'on avait manipulé ses souvenirs.

Du coin de l'œil, Drago vit quelque chose bouger sur sa commode. Baltus commençait à émerger du brouillard de ses songes et ses ailes remuaient légèrement, comme si de petits courants électriques la traversaient. Il la contempla avec tendresse pendant un long moment, admirant la grâce mystique qui émanait de son être.

Les paupières du Serpentard se faisaient de plus en plus lourdes. Ses membres se détendirent complètement, et au moment il crut sombrer dans l'inconscient, la porte du dortoir s'ouvrit violemment pour aller percuter le mur. Drago se retint de sursauter et fit semblant de dormir.

La pièce se remplit rapidement. Certains chuchotaient, d'autres gloussaient grassement et bientôt, les lattes de bois se mirent à craquer à l'unisson sous le poids des Serpentard. L'excitation de Drago augmentait de plus en plus. Il attendait impatiemment le bon moment pour partir du dortoir. Baltus avait enfin repris ses esprits et ses petits yeux noirs brillaient dans la pénombre. Elle fixait sagement Drago, attendant elle aussi de pouvoir se lever. Il lui sourit discrètement, les yeux mi-clos, et celle-ci cligna plusieurs fois des paupières, l'air complice.

Un concerto de ronflements s'éleva enfin dans la pièce. Drago attendit encore quelques minutes avant de quitter son matelas d'un pas félin. Il tira les rideaux autour de son lit sans faire de bruit et mis sa boîte de fruit dans la poche de son bas de pyjama. D'un puissant battement d'ailes, Baltus vint s'accrocher sur son torse et le Serpentard recouvrit son corps de sa cape d'invisibilité.

Il mit ses chaussures noires laquées et sortit de la pièce sur la pointe des pieds. Le cœur battant, comme si la liberté se trouvait au bout du chemin, Drago ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir plus léger à mesure qu'il avançait dans les dédales de couloirs du château. Ses pas accéléraient malgré lui et c'est presque en courant qu'il passa les portes du château.

Il glissa son nez entre les pans de sa cape et respira l'air frais à plein poumons. La pluie n'avait cessé depuis qu'il était monté dans le Poudlard Express et le sol était complètement imbibé d'eau. Mais, il se fichait d'être trempé jusqu'aux os. Il avança droit devant lui, ses chaussures faisant un drôle de bruit de succion en se décollant de la boue.

Il descendit le petit chemin qui menait vers le lac, manquant de peu de tomber à la renverse à cause du terrain glissant et de ses chaussures aux semelles lisses, puis, lorsqu'il atteignit les bords du lac, il s'assit sur un gros caillou plat qui était collé à un arbre au maigre feuillage.

Drago soupira de contentement. Il découvrit totalement son visage et noua la cape autour de son cou. Délicatement, il caressa le pelage soyeux de Baltus qui frémit d'appréciation. La petite chauve-souris s'agrippa à sa main et le Serpentard la sortit de dessous le vêtement. Celle-ci battit frénétiquement des ailes avant de s'envoler dans les airs.

Drago l'observa voler, regrettant de ne pas avoir pris son balai. Il savait qu'il aurait été imprudent d'aller voler en pleine nuit. Cependant, l'envie de se défouler était bien présente en lui, comme un volcan en ébullition. Tout son corps réclamait à la fois du sommeil, mais aussi de l'exercice physique. Malheureusement, il ne pouvait satisfaire aucun de ses besoins.

Il devait se contenter du calme et du silence de la nuit. En tout cas, c'était mieux que de faire semblant de dormir dans une pièce remplie de Mangemorts. Il n'osait pas imaginer dans quel état de fatigue il serait en cours le lendemain et combien de temps il pourrait survivre sans dormir. Ce n'était pas vraiment une solution, mais Drago n'avait rien de mieux pour l'instant.

La bête ailée revint vers lui et se posa sur son genou gauche. Le Serpentard appuya son dos contre l'arbre et sortit la boîte d'agrumes de sa poche. Baltus lécha ses petites babines en reniflant l'odeur acide de ses fruits préférés.

- On a très faim ce soir, hein ma belle ? murmura-t-il d'une voix étonnamment douce et chaude.

Il tendit un quartier d'orange à l'animal qui s'empressa d'attraper ses doigts pour mordre dans le morceau de fruit à pleines dents. Drago gloussa gentiment lorsque quelques gouttes de jus perlèrent sur son ventre velu.

- Tu manges comme une cochonne…se moqua-t-il affectueusement.

Une lueur de malice passa dans les yeux de la chauve-souris quand Drago sentit de petites dents venir pincer son index.

- Aïe ! Arrête ! Ok, tu as raison, je suis un monstre ! cria-t-il amusé.

Fière d'elle, Baltus secoua ses ailes dans l'air et Drago embrassa son poitrail au goût d'orange. Il s'humecta les lèvres et ferma les yeux, laissant l'animal poursuivre son dîner.

Cette nuit-là, Harry Potter n'avait pas trouvé le sommeil. En réalité, il avait peur de s'endormir, peur de revoir Voldemort dans ses cauchemars, mais surtout peur de revoir Sirius mourir devant ses yeux encore et encore.

Il n'avait pas voulu inquiéter ses amis et leur faire part de ses angoisses, alors il avait choisi de prendre l'air, malgré le mauvais temps. Comme toujours, il avait pris sa cape d'invisibilité pour ne pas être surpris dans les couloirs par un préfet et une fois dehors, il l'enleva et se vêtit d'un long manteau noir qu'il avait préalablement ensorcelé pour que les gouttes de pluie glissent dessus.

Le jeune homme marcha droit devant lui, sans se soucier de sa destination. Il souhaitait juste se vider la tête, ne plus penser, juste ressentir. Il inspira profondément, prenant plaisir à détecter l'odeur de pluie mêlée à celle de l'herbe.

Ses pas le menèrent vers le lac sombre qui ressemblait à une marre de pétrole et en contemplant cette vaste étendue d'eau, le Gryffondor se mit à sourire légèrement, un sentiment de liberté et de bien-être l'envahissant tout entier. Il resta debout, immobile, et admira les montagnes qui se dessinaient au loin. Tout était tellement paisible à cet endroit…

- Aïe ! Arrête ! Ok, tu as raison, je suis un monstre !

Le corps du Gryffondor se raidit douloureusement en entendant ce cri, cette voix familière…celle de son ennemi juré.

* * *

Salut à tous !

Déjà, je voulais vous remercier pour vos reviews qui m'ont beaucoup aidé !

Eden : Merci pour ta review et je dois dire que tu m'as surprise par cette hargne que tu sembles porter en toi ! Néanmoins, je suis d'accord avec toi sur beaucoup de choses, notamment sur le fait qu'on s'acharne toujours sur les mêmes sans se remettre soi-même en question. C'est justement en me mettant du point de vue des "ennemis" que j'ai voulu mettre cette injustice en valeur. J'ai l'impression que tu y vois tout l'inverse dans ma fiction (que tu trouves que j'ai montré les Gryffondor comme des victimes) au quel cas j'ai raté mon objectif. Après, Drago n'avait pas à manquer de respect aux parents de Neville. Si ce dernier a réagi, c'est plus pour son attitude que pour le fait qu'il soit un Malefoy. Concernant Harry, c'est clair qu'il devrait réfléchir. J'espère que la suite te plaira. A bientôt !

Enfin, je voudrais juste préciser que pendant la semaine, je n'aurais pas toujours le temps de poster chaque soir donc, je devrais espacer les jours où je poste. Comme cette fiction n'est encore finie, je trouve ça mieux de ne pas tout vous poster d'un coup. Je serais intéressée d'avoir votre avis à ce sujet : plusieurs chapitres par semaine ou un chaque semaine ?

Bisous et à bientôt !


	6. Epreuve 6: Encaisser la prophétie

_- Aïe ! Arrête ! Ok, tu as raison, je suis un monstre ! _

_Le corps du Gryffondor se raidit douloureusement en entendant ce cri, cette voix familière…celle de son ennemi juré._

* * *

- Je savais que tu préparais quelque chose, Malefoy, grogna-t-il entre ses dents.

Harry se glissa de nouveau sous sa cape d'invisibilité et marcha prudemment en direction du lac. La pente se faisait de plus en plus raide et le sol boueux était toujours plus glissant.

Quand Harry put enfin distinguer la chevelure blonde du Serpentard à travers la végétation, il s'arrêta, n'osant pas prendre le risque de se faire démasquer.

Il scruta les alentours et le fait de ne voir personne d'autre que Malefoy le laissa perplexe. Il devait forcément y avoir quelqu'un d'autre. L'inconnu avait certainement menacé le Serpentard après avoir découvert ce qu'il mijotait. Harry supposa alors que ce dernier avait peut-être fui en transplantant.

Au moins, il était convaincu d'une chose : Malefoy préparait un mauvais coup. Neville avait probablement raison pensa-t-il ; le Serpentard était désormais un serviteur de Voldemort. Un frisson glacé remonta le dos du Gryffondor en repensant au meurtrier de ses parents. Il secoua la tête, essayant tant bien que mal d'effacer cette désagréable sensation et il reporta son attention sur le jeune homme assis en contrebas.

Harry fronça les sourcils. Malefoy tenait quelque chose dans sa main. Cette chose semblait se mouvoir, mais le Gryffondor n'en était pas certain. La curiosité balayant ses résolutions de prudence, il s'accroupit sur le sol trempé et avança lentement en s'aidant de ses mains.

Le Serpentard semblait assoupi et Harry se demanda comment il pouvait dormir dans de telles conditions, et surtout si peu de temps après s'être disputé avec quelqu'un. Le Gryffondor supposa que c'était parce qu'il savait qu'il n'avait rien à craindre, le Seigneur des Ténèbres ou son père étant de son côté. A cette idée, Harry sentait la colère bouillir dans ses entrailles.

A cet instant, il aurait voulu attraper Malefoy par les cheveux et noyer sa face d'aristocrate dans le lac. Un Mangemort en moins et personne pour le pleurer, à part ses parents. Il se sentit un peu honteux d'imaginer des choses aussi cruelles, mais d'un autre côté, la tentation était forte.

Et dire que de nombreux Mangemorts se cachaient parmi les élèves…Le Gryffondor ne comprenait pas pourquoi Dumbledore ne faisait rien pour les démasquer. Tôt ou tard, ces derniers se retrouveraient à exécuter des missions et ils deviendraient un réel danger pour tous.

Cette guerre allait leur éclater en plein visage et pourtant, presque tout le monde continuait de se comporter comme si de rien était. Hermione s'inquiétait déjà pour les épreuves de fin d'année et Ron n'avait que le mot Quidditch sur le bout de la langue. Ceux qui partageaient les mêmes opinions que Neville étaient de plus en plus mis à l'écart, leurs réflexions belliqueuses étant bien trop dérangeantes en ces temps instables.

Harry avait souvent envie d'hurler devant toute cette innocence. Il jalousait l'enthousiasme de ses amis, même si elle n'était certainement qu'apparente. Lui n'arrivait plus à le ressentir et le prétendre était insupportable.

Pourquoi devait-il être l'Elu ? Tout le monde voyait en lui un héros, celui qui les protègerait contre le Mage Noir. Mais lui ? Maintenant que Sirius n'était plus de ce monde, maintenant que Dumbledore s'absentait bien trop souvent pour prendre de ses nouvelles, qui le protègerait ? Pourquoi devait-il tout porter sur ses épaules ? La vie était tellement injuste et elle continuait de s'acharner sur lui.

Cependant, Harry n'avait pas renoncé à se battre, à défendre la vie de ses amis. Après tout, il était un Gryffondor et le courage ainsi que la détermination faisaient partie de sa personnalité. Mais il avait la terrible intuition que le sacrifice de sa personne serait indispensable à la victoire du Bien et l'idée de ne pas avoir d'avenir autre que de permettre aux siens de pouvoir construire le leur le rendait fou de rage.

Pourquoi n'aurait-il pas le droit de vivre comme tout le monde ? De vivre en paix. Tant de gens qu'il aimait étaient déjà morts et c'était comme s'ils l'appelaient de l'autre monde. Pourtant, lui voulait encore s'accrocher à la vie, à ce ridicule espoir d'être encore là après la guerre.

Harry s'immobilisa de stupéfaction lorsqu'il vit la chose sombre quitter la main de Malefoy, ramper le long de son bras et disparaître au niveau de son cou, comme si elle s'était glissée sous sa cape. Le Gryffondor secoua la tête, craignant de ne pas trouver d'explication rationnelle à ce qu'il venait d'observer. Cet objet était-il ensorcelé ? Etait-ce un enchantement ? Ou était-ce quelque chose de vivant ?

Le jeune homme tressaillit d'inquiétude à cette pensée. Il était tout à fait envisageable que le Serpentard ait réduit de taille la personne avec qui il avait eu une altercation. Cependant, il n'arrivait pas à expliquer pourquoi cet individu semblait vouloir rester avec Malefoy alors qu'il avait la possibilité de fuir en douce, ce dernier étant endormi. Peut-être que ce n'était pas une réelle dispute, juste un simple désaccord. Peut-être étaient-ils associés dans une quelconque mission du Mage Noire et Drago le cachait sous ses vêtements.

Le Gryffondor se prit la tête dans les mains. Il n'en pouvait plus d'imaginer des complots partout. Le pire c'était que la plupart n'étaient pas seulement le fruit de son imagination. Il semblait avoir un don pour sentir les mauvais coups et il se détestait pour ça.

Où qu'il aille, son esprit paranoïaque trouvait toujours matière à se sentir en danger. Il était venu dehors dans l'espoir de se retrouver seul et de pouvoir se détendre. Mais il avait fallu qu'il tombe sur son ennemi juré. Harry sentait toute sa colère se focaliser sur lui. C'était l'avantage de haïr quelqu'un qui le méritait. Ainsi, il pouvait se défouler sur cette personne sans remords et oublier toutes les autres choses qui l'énervaient dans son existence.

Avec Hermione et Ron, il s'en voulait toujours de leur parler sèchement lorsqu'il perdait son sang-froid. Il devait constamment mesurer ses propos pour ne pas les blesser, ce qui arrivait malheureusement de plus en plus souvent malgré ses efforts. Au plus profond de son être, Harry avait peur de perdre son humanité, à force de devoir accumuler toute cette colère malsaine. Elle restait tapie en lui et ressortait dès qu'un détail le contrariait.

La vérité, c'était qu'il n'avait pas réussi à faire le deuil de Sirius. Ce dernier était mort d'une manière étrange, en passant à travers une sorte de voile, et Harry espérait quelque part que son parrain était simplement bloqué dedans. Par ailleurs, il se sentait responsable de sa disparition et il n'arrivait pas à se pardonner.

Cela n'avait fait qu'empirer les choses. Harry avait perdu son parrain, mais surtout son confident. Bien sûr, Ron et Hermione étaient toujours là, prêts à l'écouter et à le soutenir. Mais, ce n'était pas pareil.

Sirius était la seule personne à pouvoir le comprendre réellement. Tous deux connaissaient le sentiment d'injustice, l'impression d'être livré à soi-même, ce sentiment de n'être pas compris. Il n'existait pas de mots assez forts pour exprimer ce qu'il ressentait, mais le simple fait de deviner que Sirius savait exactement ce qu'il endurait, cela l'apaisait considérablement.

Sirius était son garde-fou. Il arrivait à le calmer. Maintenant, il était seul face à ses démons et le Gryffondor avait l'impression de perdre pied, de ne plus rien contrôler. Parler de Sirius le rendait colérique et émotionnellement instable, alors Harry avait pris la décision de ne plus aborder le sujet.

Sortant de ses réflexions, il constata que Malefoy avait disparu. Il tourna frénétiquement la tête dans tous les sens, se giflant mentalement la joue pour ne pas être resté attentif. Ayant un pressentiment, il s'écarta du sentier et tendit l'oreille en direction du lac.

Soudain, il vit de petits cailloux dévaler le sentier non loin de l'endroit où il était accroupi. Son cœur battait douloureusement dans sa poitrine et ses bras tremblaient de fatigue à force de rester dans la même position. Peu de temps après, il entendit quelqu'un marcher dans sa direction et, à la faible lueur de la lune, il vit des traces de chaussures apparaître dans la boue. Malefoy le frôla de peu par la gauche et Harry dut se retenir de toutes ses forces pour ne pas le plaquer au sol et le torturer jusqu'à ce qu'il avoue la nature de sa mission.

Il se redressa lorsqu'il était certain que Malefoy était suffisamment loin pour ne pas détecter sa présence et retourna vers le château. A quelques pas de l'entrée, il observa la grande porte de bois s'ouvrir légèrement et se refermer sans bruit.

Harry attendit quelques minutes avant de rentrer à son tour. Il fut accueilli par une chaleur étouffante et dut réprimer une forte envie de se dévêtir. Il enleva ses chaussures pour ne pas faire de traces de boue sur le sol en pierre, puis il regagna le dortoir des Gryffondor à pas de loup.

Une fois sous les draps, il ressassa inlassablement ce qu'il avait vu cette nuit. Il ne regrettait pas d'avoir laissé partir le Serpentard parce qu'il avait un autre plan que celui de l'interroger sans réelle preuve de ce qu'il soupçonnait. Il avait l'intention de prévenir Dumbledore et de surveiller Malefoy autant que possible.

Le Gryffondor ferma les yeux d'épuisement en imaginant tous les ennuis qui pouvaient lui tomber dessus en traquant un Mangemort. Il allait devoir être prudent et discret car Malefoy était du genre méfiant. Ron et Hermione ne seraient certainement pas d'accord pour surveiller le Serpentard, alors Harry se résolut de ne rien leur dire. Il lutta quelques secondes contre le sommeil, puis s'endormit finalement.

De son côté, Drago fixait le plafond, les yeux grands ouverts. Il était allongé sur le dos et sa main recouvrait possessivement sa petite chauve-souris sur son torse. Il la sentait respirer doucement sous sa paume et cela le détendait.

Cependant, le sommeil ne venait pas. Pas dans ce dortoir. Il s'était assoupi au bord du lac malgré ses efforts pour rester éveillé, mais il savait que dormir dehors était trop dangereux. Il s'était alors résigné à rentrer.

Il était exténué et Baltus semblait également dans le même état. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de dormir la nuit et le Serpentard devinait que les émotions fortes de la journée en étaient la cause. Drago s'en voulait de lui avoir fait peur à la gare.

Elle ne méritait pas ça. Elle était tellement sensible et gentille avec lui qu'il s'était découvert des émotions qu'il ne pensait jamais être capable de ressentir avant d'acquérir l'animal. Le désir de protéger, être tactile, s'inquiéter pour elle, l'aimer…Drago lui en était reconnaissant car ces émotions lui donnaient l'impression d'être normal, d'avoir une humanité. La bête ailée avait le don de l'apaiser et il se sentait bien à son contact.

Drago la regarda dormir de ses yeux tristes et fatigués, jusqu'à ce que les premières lueurs du jour fassent leur apparition dans la pièce. Sa montre indiquait 6h40 du matin. Il soupira d'ennui. Les cours commençaient à 9h00 précise et le Serpentard ne savait pas quoi faire en attendant. Il décida finalement de se lever pour prendre sa douche.

Les heures défilèrent rapidement et en un rien de temps, Drago réalisait qu'il avait déjà pris sa douche, qu'il s'était habillé, qu'il avait réveillé Baltus le temps qu'elle se glisse sous son pull, qu'il avait pris son petit-déjeuner dans la Grande Salle, qu'il était revenu chercher sa mallette de classe et qu'il était enfin assis pour son premier cours de potion de l'année.

Tout semblait irréel. Drago avait l'impression d'être entouré de brouillard tant il était épuisé. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il n'arrivait pas à suivre les instructions du professeur Rogue. Ses paupières se faisaient étonnement lourdes et le Serpentard avait envie de se mettre une claque pour se réveiller.

- Monsieur Malefoy, un problème peut-être ? susurra le maître des potions de son bureau.

Tous les Serpentard se retournèrent en même temps, leurs yeux brillants d'une excitation peu contenue. Certains Gryffondor, dont Potter et Londubat, avaient aussi tourné la tête pour observer le jeune homme. Ce dernier soutint leur regard et resta de marbre.

- Non professeur, tout va bien, répondit Drago d'une voix ferme.

Severus Rogue fronça les sourcils mais n'insista pas. Il replongea son nez crochu dans son manuel de potion et Drago fit de même. Il essaya d'ignorer les regards indiscrets orientés vers lui et tenta de se focaliser sur les instructions du livre concernant la préparation de la potion de vieillissement. Les mots défilaient devant ses yeux sans laisser de trace dans son esprit embrumé. Il soupira de frustration et releva la tête.

Tous s'affairaient à préparer la potion et Drago commença à paniquer. Il se mit debout et alla chercher les ingrédients au fond de la salle. De retour à sa table, il alluma le feu sous son chaudron et essaya tant bien que mal de suivre les consignes de son livre. Réussir à préparer la potion dans son état semblait relever de l'exploit. Il fallait respecter les temps d'ébullition et de refroidissement à la seconde près. Drago avait l'impression de s'endormir tous les quarts d'heures et cela fut fatal à la réussite de la mixture.

Il était écrit que celle-ci devait arborer une couleur mauve. Le liquide contenu dans le chaudron du Serpentard oscillait entre le jaune et le vert. Drago ferma les yeux et se passa la main dans les cheveux.

- Oh, mais regardez qui a raté sa potion ? s'exclama Théodore Nott d'un air triomphal.

Drago lui lança un regard féroce tandis que tous les élèves se retournaient à nouveau dans sa direction. Ron Weasley éclata de rire.

- Regarde Neville, la fouine a fait pire que toi !

- Ouais, c'est un grand jour, murmura Londubat de manière énigmatique.

Drago se mordit la langue et resta silencieux.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as, sale Mangemort, t'as perdu ta langue de vipère ? continua-t-il sur un ton provocateur.

Le Serpentard baissa les yeux, l'air impassible et commença à ranger ses affaires. Harry fronça les sourcils face au comportement étrange du jeune homme et Hermione, assise à ses côtés, avait également relevé la tête de son parchemin.

- Tu ne trouves pas Malefoy étrangement calme ces temps-ci ? demanda la jeune femme à voix basse.

- Oui, sans doute, répondit-il prudemment.

- Et ça ne t'inquiète pas ? dit-elle en observant attentivement sa réaction.

- Non, mentit le jeune homme aux lunettes rondes, je me fiche bien de savoir pourquoi il a changé. Tant qu'il la ferme, moi ça me va.

- Franchement, Harry, je crois qu'il se passe quelque chose de sérieux. Regarde, il a l'air épuisé.

- C'est sans doute le prix à payer pour exécuter les missions de Voldemort pendant la nuit !

- Harry ! couina-t-elle en jetant un coup d'œil paniqué autour d'eux. Tu penses vraiment ce que tu dis ?

- Qu'est-ce que ça change, tout le monde s'en fiche, à commencer par Dumbledore, répondit le Gryffondor avec hargne.

-Tu racontes vraiment n'importe quoi, Harry ! Il ne s'en fiche pas du tout. On devrait peut-être même lui dire que Malefoy se comporte bizarrement, tu ne crois pas ?

- C'est inutile et absurde ! Il a mieux à faire qu'à écouter nos élucubrations sur le pauvre petit Malefoy !

- Tu sais que je le déteste autant que toi, mais là je trouve que tu es dur avec lui. Je crois vraiment qu'il ne va pas bien.

- Eh bien tu n'as qu'à aller le consoler ! siffla Harry entre ses dents avant de se mettre à ranger ses affaires dans son sac.

Abasourdie pendant un bref instant, Hermione fixa son dos d'un air écœuré, puis elle rangea livre, parchemin, plume et encre dans son cartable d'un geste vif, et elle quitta la salle de classe en trombe, sans attendre Harry.

Ce dernier savait qu'il y était allé un peu fort avec son amie, mais il voulait s'assurer qu'elle ne lui en parlerait plus et qu'il pourrait surveiller Malefoy en toute tranquillité. Il ne voulait pas l'entraîner dans une énième aventure qui les conduirait droit dans un piège. Ce qui était arrivé au Département des Mystères ne cessait de le hanter chaque jour. Il aurait pu perdre tous ses amis, en plus de Sirius. Il se sentait responsable de sa mort et c'était déjà beaucoup trop.

Harry soupira longuement et quitta la salle. Ron fut rapidement à ses côtés.

- Dis, qu'est-ce qui lui prend à Hermione ? Vous vous êtes disputés ou quoi ? demanda le rouquin d'un air bêta.

- En quelque sorte. Elle s'en remettra, déclara Harry distraitement en regardant Malefoy passer à côté de lui d'une démarche nerveuse.

- Regarde la fouine ! s'exclama Ron. Il a l'air contrarié d'avoir raté sa potion. De toute façon, ça change rien pour lui ! Rogue l'aime tellement qu'il ne lui dira jamais rien. Sale lèche-botte…

Harry laissa son ami cracher son venin. Il ne l'écoutait que d'une oreille et continuait de fixer la chevelure blonde qui dépassait de la foule. Tous gravirent l'escalier en colimaçon qui menait vers la salle de divination et c'est essoufflés que Ron et Harry atteignirent le sommet de la tour. Ils passèrent par la trappe et s'installèrent à leur table habituelle. Dessus trônait toujours l'énorme boule de cristal.

Assise à sa petite table, le professeur Trelawney avait une sorte de chiffon miteux posé sur la tête qui lui couvrait les yeux. Une fumée s'échappait d'un récipient noir en forme d'oignon et seul le bruit des reniflements de la quinquagénaire excentrique se faisait entendre.

Blasés, les élèves attendirent que leur professeur retrouve ses esprits et revienne dans le monde des vivants. Celle-ci releva brusquement la tête, les yeux exorbités, les cheveux en pétard et soudain, elle se redressa dans une posture théâtrale, les mains implorant le ciel.

Hermione, qui était assise à côté de Ron, semblait exaspérée.

- Et ça se dit professeur ? Quelle perte de temps ! Je me demande pourquoi je me fatigue encore à venir…

- Détends-toi, ce sera jamais pire que d'avoir cours avec Rogue.

- N'importe quoi ! Au moins on apprend des choses intéressantes avec lui !

- Parle pour toi, grommela Ron en croisant les bras comme un enfant.

Harry tourna discrètement la tête pour observer Malefoy qui était assis un peu plus loin sur sa gauche, avec Parkinson et Bulstrode. Les trois Serpentard avaient la mine sombre. Visiblement, Malefoy s'était mis tout le monde à dos. Une voix étrange s'éleva soudain dans les airs.

- Oooooh ohhhhhhh ! s'époumona le professeur Trelawney. Il y a de très mauvaises ondes dans cette pièce ! Il va y avoir des morts, des morts !

- Et c'est reparti ! marmonna Hermione en posant son visage sur la table.

Ron et Harry échangèrent un léger sourire. Cette femme avait tant de fois prédit la mort d'Harry qu'ils essayaient de ne plus prendre ses paroles au sérieux. Cependant, Harry était inquiet. Il croyait en la fameuse prophétie dont elle était l'auteur et l'idée qu'elle puisse annoncer quelque chose à ce sujet lui retournait l'estomac.

La femme, enveloppée de son châle orné de paillettes, s'approcha de la table de Neville en titubant, puis elle tendit sa main droite vers le jeune homme. Celui-ci eut un léger mouvement de recul, pendant que Seamus et Dean gloussaient à côté de lui.

- Oh non, ce n'est pas toi !

Elle pivota sur la gauche et s'avança vers la table de Ron, Harry et Hermione.

- Là ! hurla-t-elle en pointant Harry de son doigt osseux.

- Oh quelle surprise ! se moqua Hermione avec insolence.

Le professeur Trelawney n'entendit rien; et pour cause: elle était maintenant en transe. Beaucoup d'élèves éclataient de rire et Harry aurait fait de même s'il n'avait pas compris cela. Le jeune homme n'arrivait plus à respirer, tant il craignait les prochaines révélations de cette femme. Il savait que, d'un moment à l'autre, la vérité allait sortir de sa bouche.

- Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres devra faire un choix…la victoire des siens en dépendra…ce choix sera la clé…la clé…la clé…la clé_…_souffla le professeur Trelawney au bord de l'agonie.

En entendant parler du Seigneur des Ténèbres, les ricanements avaient cessé. Tous observaient Harry avec inquiétude, alors que ce dernier fixait l'index du professeur. Son doigt bougeait si lentement que personne ne semblait y faire attention, mis à part Harry, Drago et Neville.

Tous trois sentaient que quelque chose d'important allait se produire et il n'avait pas tord. Drago retint un hoquet de stupeur lorsque ce doigt fut pointé vaguement dans sa direction. Le professeur Trelawney continuait de murmurer « la clé » telle une litanie et les yeux de Neville brillèrent de folie lorsque la révélation éclata dans sa tête.

- La clé, susurra le Gryffondor, un sourire malsain déformant son visage.


	7. Epreuve 7: Etre pris au piège

_Drago retint un hoquet de stupeur lorsque ce doigt fut pointé vaguement dans sa direction. Le professeur Trelawney continuait de murmurer «la clé» telle une litanie et les yeux de Neville brillèrent de folie lorsque la révélation éclata dans sa tête._

_- La clé, susurra le Gryffondor, un sourire malsain déformant son visage._

Harry sentait la haine bouillir dans ses veines. Il n'avait qu'une envie en tête : forcer Malefoy à parler et le jeter aux Détraqueurs. Ce qu'il devait accomplir allait faire basculer l'issue de cette guerre et Harry était plus déterminé que jamais à stopper le Serpentard.

Drago remarqua que Harry et Neville le fixaient. Un violent frisson parcourut son échine et il baissa les yeux. Son cœur battait douloureusement vite dans sa poitrine et il sentit Baltus bouger sous son pull. Il posa sa main sur elle pour la rassurer et celle-ci s'immobilisa immédiatement.

Ce geste ne passa pas inaperçu. De grands yeux verts étaient braqués dans sa direction. L'esprit du Gryffondor tournait à plein régime. Drago avait posé sa main sur quelque chose de cachée sous ses vêtements. Cette chose avait bougé, il en était sûr. Harry se rappela de ce qu'il avait vu la nuit dernière et il comprit que ses soupçons étaient fondés. Le Serpentard dissimulait quelqu'un sous ses habits.

De son côté, Drago était terrorisé. Tout allait de travers et il se demandait comment il allait sortir en vie de ce pétrin. Il n'était pas idiot. Neville perdait complètement la tête et il se demandait jusqu'où il pourrait aller si jamais l'envie lui venait de « l'interroger » sur cette maudite histoire de prophétie.

Le regard de Potter n'était guère plus rassurant. Il planait également une lueur de folie dans ses yeux, une colère bouillonnante qui menaçait de se déverser à chaque instant. Drago glissa ses mains sous la table, celles-ci étant parcourues de tremblements incontrôlables. L'atmosphère devenait irrespirable et le Serpentard avait l'impression que les murs de la pièce se resserraient autour de lui, comme les griffes d'un chat sur sa proie.

Pansy, assise à sa droite, l'observait avec le peu de discrétion dont elle était capable. Elle le détaillait de la tête aux pieds, les sourcils froncés, l'air soupçonneuse et pensive. Drago déglutit bruyamment, se sentant plus exposé que jamais.

Le professeur Trelawney vacilla pendant plusieurs minutes et Lavande Brown finit par se lever de son pouf bleu pour l'aider à regagner sa table.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas professeur, je suis là, articula-t-elle, la voix chevrotante.

- Hein ? Oui ? J'ai raté quelque chose ? s'exclama soudain le professeur en fixant Lavande de ses yeux globuleux.

Des chuchotements fusaient à présent dans toutes les directions. Quant à Drago, il était silencieux, se perdant dans la contemplation de la trappe qui se trouvait à l'autre bout de la pièce. Il n'attendait plus que d'entendre sonner la cloche pour pouvoir s'enfuir.

Fuir, encore et toujours. Fuir parce qu'il était l'objet d'une prophétie qui lui donnait une place maîtresse dans la conclusion d'une guerre qui n'était même pas réellement amorcée. Il n'arrivait vraiment pas à comprendre comment il pouvait influencer l'issue de cette guerre, que ce soit dans le mauvais sens ou dans le bon. Il n'était qu'un exécutant placé au plus bas de l'échelle. Il était convaincu que le Lord Noir lui donnerait la tâche de bourreau. A moins que…

Drago redoutait le moment où Baltus reviendrait avec une lettre enserrée dans ses petites griffes, une lettre qui en apparence ressemblerait à toutes les autres, si ce n'est qu'elle présenterait un minuscule serpent argenté en guise de sceau. Le jeune homme en avait vu tant de fois sur le bureau de son père et maintenant, c'était à son tour de les recevoir.

Le Serpentard réussit à contenir sa peur pendant le reste de l'heure. Lorsque le bruit de la cloche retentit dans tout le château, Drago se précipita vers la sortie, ne s'aidant même pas de l'échelle pour descendre et après un bond qui manqua de peu de lui arracher ses tendons d'Achille, il dévala les marches de l'escalier en colimaçon sans s'arrêter, et une fois en bas, il se dirigea vers la salle de cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

Encore en haut de l'escalier, Neville, Seamus, Cormac McLaggen et Jack Sloper discutaient de ce qui s'était produit en cours de divination.

- Donc, si j'ai bien compris, je suis le seul d'entre nous à avoir vu le professeur Trelawney pointer son doigt vers Malefoy ? grogna Neville, exaspéré.

- Désolé, mais j'ai rien remarqué, confirma Jack d'une petite voix.

- Peu importe. On te fait confiance, Neville. Ce soir, on va lui démonter la tête ! s'extasia Seamus en frappant dans ses mains.

- Oui, continua Neville, mais n'oublions pas une chose : ce serait bien de lui faire cracher toutes les informations qu'il possède sur Voldemort et avec un peu de persuasion, on arrivera peut-être même à lui faire dire en quoi il est la clé.

- Oh cette nuit va être mémorable ! Il me tarde de lui effacer son sourire de prétentieux de son visage d'aristocrate. Ça va être tellement génial ! rugit Cormac de sa voix grave.

Tous éclatèrent d'un rire dérangeant, à la tonalité anormale, alors qu'ils commençaient à descendre les marches. Ils étaient les derniers élèves présents dans la tour. Leurs pas résonnaient agréablement sur les murs, donnant l'impression d'être dans une église. Chacun s'était retiré dans ses pensées, imaginant quel coup ferait le plus mal au Serpentard, quel objet lacèrerait le mieux sa peau diaphane, combien de temps ils pouvaient le torturer avant que la mort ne pose la dernière pierre sur l'édifice du châtiment. Une chose était certaine, tout se passerait ce soir, à la tombée de la nuit, à l'abri des regards indiscrets. Chacun savait ce qu'il avait à faire.

- C'est pas vrai, regardez qui est en train de monter les marches…murmura Seamus aux trois autres garçons.

- C'est Cheveux d'Ange ! s'exclama Neville.

Tous éclatèrent de rire et s'immobilisèrent, observant le Serpentard gravir les marches quatre à quatre. Montant la tête baissée, Drago ne les vit que lorsqu'il se trouva à leur hauteur. Il s'arrêta de justesse devant Cormac qui faisait au moins une bonne tête de plus que lui. Le Serpentard, à bout de souffle, s'appuya sur la rambarde en fer pendant un instant, ignorant tant bien que mal le regard scrutateur des Gryffondor. Il se retint de céder à la panique et de s'enfuir à toutes jambes.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Malefoy ? Notre compagnie te manque déjà ? ricana Neville d'un air mauvais.

- Ecarte-toi, répliqua Drago courageusement.

Contre toute attente, Londubat s'écarta, toujours souriant. Le Serpentard s'empressa de passer, quand une main large se referma sur son bras. Drago plongea son regard dans celui de Neville, le défiant silencieusement d'oser le retenir plus longtemps.

- Vas-y, cours. Cours, Cheveux d'Ange, tant que tu le peux, susurra le Gryffondor à l'oreille de Drago.

Ce dernier frissonna, mais ne réagit pas davantage. Neville finit par le relâcher et le Serpentard reprit sa course effrénée vers le sommet de la tour. Arrivé sous la trappe, il grimpa sur l'échelle et entra à nouveau dans la salle ronde de divination.

Il retrouva le professeur Trelawney, assise à sa petite table, qui était encore en train de respirer les vapeurs blanches du récipient en forme d'oignon.

- Excusez- moi professeur, je suis juste venu récupérer mes affaires. J'ai oublié ma mallette tout à l'heure, déclara Drago sans être bien certain qu'elle l'avait entendu.

Ne cherchant pas vraiment à ce qu'elle sorte de son état étrange pour le harceler avec des révélations plus ou moins farfelues, Drago n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour reprendre sa mallette. Au moment où il s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce, la tête du professeur Trelawney apparut soudain de derrière son épaule gauche. Il hoqueta bruyamment et pivota à cent quatre-vingt degré pour lui faire face.

- Professeur ?

- Aux premières lueurs pourpres de l'automne, haine, regret et pardon se succèderont…s'égosilla-t-elle d'une voix d'outre-tombe.

- Excusez-moi ?

- Il ne faut pas étouffer les cris du bébé ! poursuivit-t-elle, le regard terrifié. Les conséquences pourraient être dramatiques, voire funestes !

- Quel bébé, professeur ? De qui parlez-vous ?

Pour la deuxième fois dans la journée, elle se mit à vaciller en fermant les yeux. Drago la regarda tanguer, le cœur battant, la respiration irrégulière, avant de tourner les talons et s'enfuir de la salle de cours. A son grand soulagement, la tour était déserte et Drago dévala les marches de l'escalier en un temps record pour rejoindre son prochain cours.

La matinée se termina sans incident et Drago essaya de ne plus repenser aux paroles du professeur de Divination. De toute façon, il avait beau y avoir pensé pendant deux heures, il ne voyait pas à qui s'adressait cette prophétie. De plus, elle était réputée pour lancer des révélations douteuses à tout va. Avec un peu de chance, rien de tout cela n'avait de sens.

Il se força à manger copieusement, malgré son estomac noué. Il voulait pouvoir compter sur toute son énergie pour parer aux éventuels obstacles ou attaques de l'après-midi. Comme d'habitude, il s'était installé en bout de table, à proximité des premières années qui l'avaient observé d'un œil craintif. Apparemment, sa réputation de garçon malfaisant faisait encore écho dans les couloirs du château.

L'après-midi du jeune Serpentard fut jonchée de regards méprisants et curieux, en somme, rien de bien étonnant. La plupart du temps, il les ignorait et faisait semblant de noter le cours, mais son écriture d'ordinaire soignée ressemblait ce jour-là aux gribouillages d'enfants qui tentent d'apprendre l'alphabet. Mais Drago se fichait bien de cela. Son seul but était de ne pas attirer l'attention des professeurs sur lui. Il était incapable de se projeter dans l'avenir et d'imaginer le moment où il devrait rendre des devoirs sur ce qu'ils avaient étudiés en cours. Ses seules préoccupations du moment étaient de ne pas s'endormir en classe, ce qu'il fit malheureusement pendant quelques secondes avant de se pincer la peau de la main pour se réveiller, mais surtout d'éviter toute confrontation avec les élèves de cette maudite école.

Miraculeusement, la journée de cours prit fin sans qu'il ne lui soit arrivé quelque chose et Drago sentit une grande partie de la tension accumulée dans son corps s'évaporer au son de la cloche. Il resta tranquillement assis à sa table, laissant le flot d'élèves quitter la salle de cours avec animation. Etrangement, personne ne se retourna vers lui, comme s'il était devenu invisible aux yeux de tous. Le jeune homme était cependant loin de s'en plaindre.

Il attendit que la pièce soit vide pour rassembler ses affaires et quitter sa table. Drago avança lentement entre les tables en bois, posant sa main sur leur surface rêche et fatiguée par les années. Il se laissait bercer par le bruit sourd que faisaient ses talons sur les dalles de pierre blanche au sol, pendant que ses yeux d'un gris délavé contemplaient les dernières lueurs d'un ciel recouvert de nuages par les grandes fenêtres rectangulaires de la salle, placées sur sa gauche.

Drago vacilla soudain, une vague de fatigue le submergeant de la tête aux pieds. Il se rattrapa de justesse au rebord de la table la plus proche d'une manière peu élégante, avant d'essayer de se remettre droit. Ses jambes tremblaient tant que le jeune homme était certain de ne pouvoir marcher. Il ferma les yeux, refusant de s'inquiéter pour si peu, et il se concentra à rester immobile, tout le poids de son corps reposant sur ses bras tendus au-dessus de la table.

- Dis donc Cheveux d'Ange, pourquoi tu restes là, tout seul, à la merci d'une personne malveillante ? murmura une voix qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Londubat.

Le Serpentard frissonna de peur. Il savait qu'il était pris au piège.

- Tu sais qu'on t'attendait dehors depuis un moment déjà ? enchaîna une voix plus grave à côté de lui. Cormac MacLaggen. Drago sentait ses bras faiblir de seconde en seconde.

- On s'est dit que c'était dommage de te laisser seul ici alors qu'on t'avait préparé une petite fête…expliqua Seamus, un sourire faussement amical contrastant avec son regard malsain.

- Comme tout bon Mangemort, tu dois en connaître un rayon sur les différentes techniques de torture, hein ? susurra Jack Sloper dans son oreille. Drago déglutit avec difficulté, se sentant plus démuni que jamais.

- On a donc rivalisé d'ingéniosité pour te surprendre. Il n'y aura pas de magie ce soir, en tout cas pas lorsqu'on va s'amuser ensemble…continua Neville.

- Allez, dépêchons-nous maintenant, grogna Cormac. Quelqu'un pourrait entrer.

Drago ne lutta même pas et resta silencieux, dans la même position. De gros doigts peu délicats lui écrasèrent les joues pour le forcer à ouvrir la bouche. Un morceau de tissu poussiéreux fut enfoncé dans le fond de sa gorge, et tandis qu'il luttait contre l'envie de vomir, il entendait le rire cruel des Gryffondor tout autour de lui. Du scotch fut collé sur sa bouche et ses yeux furent plongés dans le noir lorsqu'on lui attacha un vêtement sur le visage.

Il sentit soudain quelque chose bouger sous son pull. Il réalisa avec horreur que Baltus était toujours là. Immédiatement, il glissa sa main sous ses vêtements, mais alors qu'il allait libérer sa petite chauve-souris, quelqu'un lui attrapa violemment les bras et l'obligea à pencher la tête jusqu'à ce que cette dernière percute brutalement la table. Le Serpentard mordit le bâillon avec rage et tenta de reculer, de se débattre, de s'enfuir, encore une fois. En vain. Les ricanements reprirent de plus belle.

Baltus se débattait maintenant entre les tissus. Elle savait que son maître avait des ennuis. Drago courba son dos et posa de nouveau sa tête contre la table. Ainsi, il espérait que la bête ailée aurait plus d'espace pour ramper vers une extrémité de son pull. L'idée qu'ils puissent lui faire du mal le rendait nauséeux et fou de rage. Il fallait qu'elle s'en sorte.

Quelque chose de lourd et volumineux fut posée sur le sol. Drago resta sans bouger, respirant furieusement par le nez, et écoutant ce qu'il se passait autour de lui. Baltus était enfin arrivée à son col et le Serpentard retint son souffle. Au moment où il crut qu'elle arriverait à s'envoler, un sort fut jeté sur lui, réduisant à néant tout ses espoirs.

- Immobilis, murmura Seamus avec empressement.

Drago sentit tout son corps, ainsi que celui de sa chauve-souris, devenir mou et il s'effondra sur le sol. Toujours conscient, il entendit des pas dans toutes les directions, puis son corps fut soulevé et jeté dans ce que le Serpentard devinait être une grande malle. Sa tête heurta durement le fond alors que ses jambes dépassaient de l'autre côté. Quelqu'un lui plia les jambes et lui tordit les chevilles dans un angle étrange pour qu'il rentre complètement dans la malle.

- Voilà ! Allons-y !

Le couvercle se referma sur lui dans un bruit assourdissant. Le trajet fut long et Drago se sentait étouffer, un sentiment de claustrophobie empoisonnant tout son être. La malle ballottait de droite à gauche, tournait de temps en temps, était penchée en arrière alors que des étages étaient gravis et le Serpentard se sentait toujours plus nauséeux.

Il fut légèrement soulagé lorsque tout mouvement s'arrêta. Il entendit quelqu'un faire plusieurs va-et-vient sur le sol et un son bizarre se fit entendre, comme si on polissait de la pierre. Puis, un bruit de porte qui s'ouvre arriva à ses oreilles et l'instant d'après, on avançait de nouveau la malle.

Il devina bien vite qu'ils étaient entrés dans la Salle sur Demande. La séance de torture allait commencer d'un moment à l'autre. La malle toucha enfin le sol et le couvercle fut soulevé dans un grincement.

- Réveille-toi, Cheveux d'Ange, ça va être ta fête ! ricana Neville.

Les trois autres Gryffondor éclatèrent de rire et Drago sentit vaguement son corps quitter le fond de la malle.

- Finite ! s'exclama Seamus.

Retrouvant toute sensation dans son corps, Drago se rendit compte qu'on le maintenait debout par les bras. Les muscles de ses jambes se remirent à fonctionner et le Serpentard se redressa de toute sa hauteur. Quelqu'un lui attacha les mains dans le dos, retira le vêtement qui lui couvrait les yeux et arracha le bout de scotch d'un coup sec. Drago en profita pour cracher le bâillon hors de sa bouche.

C'est alors que quelqu'un lui donna un coup derrière les genoux et le jeune homme s'effondra par terre, les mains attachées derrière le dos, les fesses en l'air et le front touchant le sol froid, dans une posture de prosternation.

- T'aimes ça, hein ? Courber l'échine devant ton Maître, cracha Neville avec dégoût.

Le Serpentard continuait de rester silencieux et cela poussa Cormac à bout. Il grogna d'impatience et asséna un violent coup de pied dans les côtes du jeune homme. Ce dernier étouffa un cri et haleta douloureusement par la bouche.

- Parle, sale pourriture de Mangemort ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a donné comme mission? En quoi tu es si important ? Allez, réponds ! explosa MacLaggen, les biceps tremblants de fureur.

- Va te faire voir…articula Drago, le souffle court.

- Mauvaise réponse, déclara Neville avec satisfaction.

Au moment où le Serpentard releva la tête, une énorme planche de bois incrustée de vieux clous rouillés alla s'abattre de toute sa largeur sur sa joue gauche. Drago hurla de douleur en sentant les pointes de fer agripper sa peau et l'arracher sur plusieurs centimètres. Des filets de sang s'écoulèrent instantanément de son visage et dans la panique, le jeune homme ne réalisa pas tout de suite que Baltus s'était enfin échappée de dessous ses vêtements. Il ne le comprit que lorsqu'il entendit Neville crier de rage.

- Enlevez-moi cette chose du cou ! Le Serpentard la vit enfoncer ses petites dents pointues dans la peau du Gryffondor et des gouttes de sang se mirent à perler sur son pull gris.

- Arrrrgghh ! Dégage !

Neville tournait sur lui-même, et les autres Gryffondor restèrent à une certaine distance, ne sachant comment s'y prendre.

- Toi, tu bouges pas ! s'écria Jack en pointant le Serpentard du doigt.

Neville réussit enfin à repousser la chauve-souris, qui battait furieusement des ailes pour rester en suspend dans l'air. Des sons stridents sortaient de sa petite gueule, telle une sonnerie d'alarme et Cormac tenta de la frapper de sa grosse main.

- Non ! Ne put s'empêcher de supplier Drago d'une voix chevrotante.

- Ah ? Elle est à toi peut-être ? sourit victorieusement Seamus en se rapprochant de Drago. On y tient à sa petite bête, pas vrai ? Voyons à quel point…

- Ne lui faites rien, ou je vous tuerai tous de mes mains !

Jack explosa de rire et se mit au même niveau que Seamus.

- Je crois pas que tu sois en position de pouvoir nous faire peur. Les ordres, c'est nous qui les dictons, pas toi, sale Mangemort, expliqua Jack d'une voix amusée. Dis-moi quel est ton rôle dans cette guerre et j'épargnerai ta bestiole volante.

- Par Merlin, je ne le sais pas moi-même ! Je ne sais rien du tout ! Laissez-la tranquille, c'est à moi que vous en voulez, d'accord ?

- Je crois que tu te trompes de Gryffondor, ricana Neville qui se tamponnait le cou avec un mouchoir, il n'y a pas de gentils compatissants Lions ici. Pas de Harry Potter, pas d'Hermione Granger. Supplier ou essayer de nous raisonner ne changera rien. C'est la fin pour toi, Mangemort. A moins que tu ne racontes tout ce que tu sais sur Voldemort.

Drago frissonna en entendant le nom du Seigneur des Ténèbres être prononcé avec tant d'assurance. Neville était vraiment fou et le Serpentard réalisa qu'il allait probablement mourir de sa baguette.

- Comme je l'ai dit, je ne sais rien. Je n'ai pas encore reçu d'ordre de mission.

- Tu mens, affirma Neville d'un ton sans réplique. Seamus, tue la chauve-souris.

- NON !

* * *

Bonsoir à tous!

Je poste ce chapitre maintenant car je n'aurai pas le temps demain.

Je vous préviens que le chapitre suivant cumule presque 10 pages de torture, alors réfléchissez déjà si vous voulez vraiment lire ça. Je devrais mettre un résumé donc, car il se passe quand même des choses importantes pour comprendre la suite.

Concernant les review anonymes du chapitre précédent:

- Eden: Je suis contente qu'Hermione te plaise. Harry et les autres sont des crétins puérils, c'était l'idée. Je dois dire qu'Harry m'a toujours énervé dans la saga, sauf quand il marche dans la forêt pour aller retrouver Voldemort à la fin. Là, j'ai quand même eu pitié de lui. A propos de Rogue, dans ma tête, il était à son bureau le nez dans son livre et la "discussion" se passait au fond de la classe, donc il a pas trop fait attention. C'est vrai que c'est pas son genre. Merci et j'espère que tu aimeras la suite.

- Laura: Merci pour ta review ! ça ne m'étonne pas que tu détestes Neville lol, je ne l'ai pas montré sous son meilleur côté mais je n'aime pas cantonner les personnages à un genre. Il y aura donc peut-être des changements... J'espère que la suite te plaira. A bientôt.


	8. Epreuve 8: S'accrocher à la vie

_- Comme je l'ai dit je ne sais rien. Je n'ai pas encore reçu d'ordre de mission._

_- Tu mens, affirma Neville d'un ton sans réplique. Seamus, tue la chauve-souris._

_- NON !_

Drago se releva à l'instant même où le cri traversa le mur de ses lèvres. Il se rua sur Seamus, la vue brouillée de larmes chaudes, quand soudain, quelqu'un lui fit un croche-pied et le Serpentard s'effondra violemment sur le sol, tête la première.

Restant sonné pendant un moment, il n'arrivait qu'à entendre les battements d'ailes frénétiques de sa belle chauve-souris, les bruits de pas de Seamus non loin derrière elle…

- Mon ange, murmura-t-il d'une voix étouffée par un sanglot.

Il entendit alors un bruit sourd et sec, simultanée avec le couinement de Baltus. Le jeune homme hurla de rage jusqu'à ce que sa voix s'éteigne de douleur, les ricanements des Gryffondor planant au-dessus de sa tête. Drago se frappait le visage contre la pierre, se fichant complètement de se faire mal. La douleur qu'il ressentait dans son cœur ravivait toutes les autres de son noir passé et le Serpentard voulait les faire disparaître toutes.

- Hey, doucement, ce serait dommage de griller les étapes, non ? susurra Neville dans le creux de son oreille.

- Crève, salopard ! cria Drago d'une voix écorchée aux accents hystériques.

Il se redressa sur ses genoux en un éclair et sauta au cou de Londubat jusqu'à ce que celui-ci s'écroule sur le sol. Le temps que les autres Gryffondor puisse réagir, Drago avait déjà enfoncé ses dents au niveau de la carotide de Neville et, rassemblant toutes ses forces, animé par le désespoir d'avoir perdu la seule amie qui lui restait, le jeune homme arracha une partie de son cou, le sang éclaboussant son visage dans un jet. Neville hurla tel un alliéné et plaqua sa main sur la plaie béante que présentait maintenant son cou mutilé.

- Je vais te tuer, pourriture !

Londubat, avec l'aide des autres Gryffondor, plaqua Drago au sol et il attrapa sa cravate rayée de vert et d'argent d'une main, tout en gardant son autre main sur son cou, le sang continuant à dégouliner entre ses phalanges. D'un coup puissant, il tira sur le bout de tissu ce qui eut l'effet de bloquer la respiration du Serpentard.

Drago ferma les yeux, les émotions dans sa tête tourbillonnant affreusement vite, lui donnant la nausée. Il sentait l'énergie vitale s'évanouir de l'extrémité de ses membres et une petite boule d'énergie se concentrer dans le creux de sa poitrine. La vie était en train de le quitter et Drago se dit que la mort n'était finalement pas si effrayante et atroce que cette vie maudite, cette vie jonchée d'épreuves.

Il ne voulait plus se battre. Baltus ne serait plus là pour le regretter. Pour elle, il se serait battu. Pour elle, il aurait tout fait pour survivre. Son énergie vitale, c'était elle, sa belle chauve-souris aux yeux noires pétillants.

- Stop, il faut d'abord le faire parler, rappela Jack avec calme et sérieux.

Neville se contenta de grogner et de lâcher la cravate du Serpentard. Seamus desserra le nœud du cou de Drago sans aucune délicatesse et tous reculèrent d'un pas. Le jeune homme étendu sur le sol se mit à tousser de toutes ses forces, sentant l'air s'infiltrer à nouveau dans ses poumons irrités. Il se coucha en position fœtale et ouvrit les paupières.

Dans un recoin sombre de la salle quasi vide, dont le sol était parsemé d'objets de torture en tout genre, Drago reconnut la forme inanimée de sa petite chauve-souris. Une vague de tristesse le submergea à nouveau et un flot de larmes se déversa sur ses joues. Il sanglotait doucement, voulant rejoindre sa belle et la prendre dans ses bras pour la bercer, pour lui donner encore toute son affection, pour lui dire qu'il était tellement désolé de ne pas avoir pu la protéger, pour lui dire qu'il l'aimait, même si elle ne l'entendrait pas. Un coup de pied dans son ventre le ramena à la réalité.

- Alors toujours rien à dire ? demanda Cormac, un sourcil levé.

- Si. Maintenant que Finnigan a tué ma seule raison de vivre, je me fiche complètement d'être torturé jusqu'à la mort. Quand bien même j'aurais eu quelque chose à vous dévoiler, je ne vous l'aurais pas dite. Vous êtes aussi monstrueux que des Mangemorts et vous ne valez vraiment pas la peine d'être sauvés. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres peut bien gagner la guerre, je n'en ai que faire désormais.

- Ah, c'est ce qu'on va voir, Cheveux d'Ange, chantonna Neville, parce que je ne t'achèverais pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas supplié d'en finir…

- Vas-y, achève-moi, provoqua le Serpentard d'une voix éteinte.

- Tu n'es pas très joueur, petit serpent, remarqua Seamus l'air amusé. Voyons comment tu vas réagir si je fais ça…

Drago sentit la peau fine de sa hanche se mettre brûler au contact d'un morceau de fer chauffé à blanc. Il hurla malgré lui et essaya de reculer mais Sloper et MacLaggen l'avaient attrapé par les épaules pour le maintenir bien en place. Le Serpentard haleta bruyamment et garda ses yeux fixés sur Baltus, comme pour se sentir moins seul.

Sa peau fumait littéralement, le fer ayant traversé les mailles de son pantalon en coton et étant maintenant en contact direct avec sa peau.

- Voilà, ça devrait être bien, déclara Neville l'air satisfait. Retire le fer, je veux voir si ça rend bien.

Seamus recula pour laisser Londubat s'approcher du jeune Malefoy.

- Regarde, Mangemort. Maintenant, tu nous appartiens aussi! s'exclama Neville, les yeux brillants de folie.

Cormac lui força à relever la tête en l'attrapant violemment par les cheveux. Sur sa hanche se dessinait les armoiries de la Maison des Lions.

- Elle te plaît notre marque de la Lumière ? interrogea Jack Sloper de son air faussement innocent.

Drago ferma les yeux, complètement exténué et écoeuré.

- Par Merlin, tu n'es vraiment pas drôle, soupira Neville, va falloir te motiver un peu. Bon allez, comme je suis une bonne âme, je t'autorise à aller rejoindre ta bestiole.

Le Serpentard eut l'impression que son estomac s'était retourné lorsque le Gryffondor prononça ces mots. Il se releva dans un sursaut d'énergie et se précipita vers elle, titubant un peu à cause de la douleur lancinante qui mordait les chairs de sa hanche marquée. Son désir et même son besoin de la serrer contre lui grandissait à mesure que la distance entre eux se réduisait. Ses yeux ne voyaient plus qu'elle, une petite boule de poils encadrée de deux ailes magnifiques, dépliées sur le sol. Elle était étendue sur le dos, sans blessure apparente. Elle avait l'air simplement endormi, mais le Serpentard balaya immédiatement cette idée folle de sa tête. L'espoir n'était plus d'actualité.

Alors qu'il n'était plus qu'à deux enjambés de son corps sans vie, quelqu'un le retint par sa cheville gauche et Drago percuta une nouvelle fois le sol. Des éclats de rire malsains emplirent la salle.

- En fait, c'était juste pour rire ! déclara Neville d'un air moqueur. J'ignorais que tu étais si naïf!

- Espèce de salopard ! hurla Drago qui était à bout de nerfs.

- Mais c'est qu'il devient vulgaire le Mangemort ! provoqua Seamus.

- Jack, apporte la bassine, ordonna Cormac qui était debout, bombant fièrement le torse devant Malefoy.

Drago haleta bruyamment alors que le récipient en bois fut posé juste à côté de lui. Cormac prit le temps de la remplir d'eau à l'aide de sa baguette, puis il attrapa le Serpentard par les cheveux et amena sa tête au-dessus de la bassine. Drago fixa son reflet dans l'eau. Méconnaissable. Ses yeux étaient cernés, en plus d'être bouffis, ses cheveux complètement décoiffés, et ses joues creuses étaient maculées du sang de Londubat. Il réprima un haut le cœur et expira longuement, espérant que son calvaire arrivait enfin à son terme.

- Quelque chose à nous confier peut-être ? demanda Seamus tout sourire.

- J'ai jamais pu encadrer ta face de chimpanzé…

- Connard…grogna Seamus en s'approchant dangereusement du Serpentard.

Il poussa Cormac et prit sa place derrière le jeune homme captif. Sans attendre, il plongea la tête de Drago au fond de la bassine. Celui-ci retenait inconsciemment sa respiration et Seamus lui asséna un coup de poing dans les côtes pour accélérer les choses. Le Serpentard hoqueta et de l'eau s'infiltra dans ses poumons. Son instinct de survie tira la sonnette d'alarme et imposa un sentiment de panique à sa conscience. Sans pouvoir contrôler ses mouvements, Drago se débattit de toutes ses forces. Tout son corps était parcouru de frissons alors qu'il se sentait proche de l'asphyxie.

- Vas-y ! Agonise ! cracha Neville avec tout le mépris dont il était capable.

Cormac sortit une petite boîte rectangulaire de sa poche de pantalon et la lança à Jack.

- Oh ! Bonne idée ! dit-il avec enthousiasme, en secouant l'objet devant les yeux de Neville. Sors-le de l'eau, Seamus.

La tête du Serpentard fut retiré de la bassine et pendant qu'il recrachait l'eau de ses poumons avec vigueur, les Gryffondor sortirent chacun une fine aiguille de la boîte. Préoccupé par son souffle, Drago ne remarqua rien. Neville s'approcha de lui comme un prédateur avance vers sa proie et ce dernier tendit sa grosse main vers la boucle de ceinture du Serpentard. Les yeux du jeune homme s'agrandirent de peur alors que le Gryffondor lui sourirait de manière sadique.

- Que…qu'est-ce que tu fais ? bredouilla Drago, plus pâle que la mort.

- T'inquiète, Mangemort, on est pas des pervers…on veut juste que tout le monde puisse admirer notre œuvre.

Impuissant et terrifié, Drago le laissa enlever son pantalon, ses chaussures, ses chaussettes, et sa chemise ainsi que son pull furent arrachés. Il ne lui restait que sa cravate et son boxer noir, dont la couleur faisait ressortir la pâleur de sa peau. Le Serpentard se sentit humilié d'être exposé de la sorte et ce que Londubat lui avait dit ne l'avait en aucun cas rassuré. Il haletait avec grande difficulté, observant attentivement les moindres faits et gestes des Gryffondor.

Ces derniers s'étaient réunis en cercle autour de lui. Ils sortirent leur baguette, prononcèrent une formule que le Serpentard n'avait jamais entendu, et c'est avec horreur qu'il découvrit à quoi elle servait. Satisfait, Neville s'accroupit au-dessus de son torse et Drago frissonna. Le Gryffondor ricana en se délectant de la peur qu'il voyait dans les yeux du jeune homme allongé par terre.

Il présenta l'aiguille au Serpentard, la faisant glisser entre son index et son pouce avec lenteur. L'objet en question n'était plus fin, lisse et court. Il ressemblait maintenant à une tige de rose. L'aiguille était longue d'une quinzaine de centimètres, son diamètre nettement plus important, mais pire que tout, elle était parsemée de sorte d'épines ressemblant à des griffes de chat, toutes tournées dans la même direction. Prêtes à s'enfoncer dans sa chair avec facilité et à arracher tout sur leur passage en ressortant.

Drago ferma les yeux. Il ne voulait pas savoir où elles allaient se planter. Il déglutit en sentant le souffle chaud de Londubat contre son oreille.

- Dans ton cou, Mangemort…

Le Serpentard sentit quelque chose de glacée transpercer sa peau. Il se retint de gémir en la sentant progresser dans les profondeurs de sa chair, blessant chaque nerf la composant au passage. Il sentit un liquide doux et brûlant s'écouler de la plaie et s'égoutter sur le sol en suivant la courbe de sa clavicule droite. L'aiguille s'immobilisa. Drago s'arrêta de respirer, devinant ce qui allait se passer ensuite.

- Tu es bien trop silencieux à mon goût, murmura le Gryffondor, voyons si tu arriveras à te taire lorsque je vais retirer l'aiguille…

Le Serpentard fut déstabilisé lorsqu'il sentit une autre pointe de fer traverser son épiderme au niveau de sa cuisse gauche. Puis une autre dans la voûte plantaire de son pied droit. Et une autre au niveau de son cœur. Aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche tant la douleur était atroce. Ses poumons semblaient pris dans un étau et l'air n'y entrait plus depuis qu'il avait rouvert ses yeux et qu'il fixait l'aiguille au niveau de son cœur progresser sans fin dans son corps, jusqu'à percer un trou dans sa cage thoracique. Drago sentit la pointe s'enfoncer dans son cœur battant et il hoqueta bruyamment de douleur.

- Je parie que tu aimes ça, hein ? Tu prends ton pied dans la douleur, pas vrai Mangemort? ricana Cormac.

L'esprit de Drago tourbillonait devant l'horreur de la situation. Un mélange de peur, de douleur, de honte, d'écoeurement et de fatigue submergeait sa conscience. Il voulait juste que cela se finisse.

- Achève-moi, supplia-t-il en regardant Neville droit dans les yeux, pitié…

- C'est tentant crois-moi, mais j'ai finalement changé d'avis, expliqua-t-il sous une pluie de gloussements moqueurs, je préfère m'amuser avec toi encore un peu. Et quand j'en aurai assez, je te laisserai crever la gueule ouverte, à la belle étoile…A moins que tu ne révèles une information importante sur Voldemort.

- Comme si tu avais l'intention de me laisser en vie après…

- J'avoue, ricana Neville, ce n'est pas vraiment dans mes plans.

Et sans que Drago n'y soit préparé, les quatre Gryffondor retirèrent leur aiguille en même temps, laissant derrière elles des trous béants de la largeur d'un pouce. Le mot douleur était faible pour décrire ce qu'il ressentait. La souffrance était telle qu'il perdit connaissance après avoir hurlé si fort que Neville se boucha les oreilles, l'air ennuyé.

- Quelle petite nature, se moqua Jack pendant qu'il observait avec fascination les morceaux de chair dégoulinant de sang, accrochés sur les pics de son aiguille.

- Oui, enchaîna Cormac. Au fait, je commence à avoir sommeil…

Tous éclatèrent de rire, comme si Drago n'existait plus, comme s'ils étaient en train de bavarder entre amis autour d'une table.

- Toi alors, dit Neville en souriant malicieusement. En même temps, il est déjà une heure du matin passé…

- Zut, se plaignit Seamus, j'avais dit à Dean qu'on reviendrait avant minuit.

- Ça ne fait rien. De toute façon, c'est pas comme si quelqu'un ira rapporter qu'on était pas dans notre dortoir cette nuit. On est tous des Gryffondor. On est tous solidaire.

- C'est bien dit, Neville ! s'extasia Jack. Allez, réveillons Malefoy. Qu'on en finisse.

Neville attrapa de nouveau la cravate du serpentard et il tira un coup sec dessus. Par réflexe, Drago se mit à tousser et en reprenant connaissance, la douleur submergea son esprit tel un raz-de-marée. Il ne put alors réprimer un gémissement.

Cormac le souleva sans ménagement en le prenant sous les bras. Le Serpentard n'était pas debout mais incliné vers l'arrière, le dos collé au torse de MacLaggen, et les talons appuyés sur le sol. Neville s'agenouilla à côté des jambes de Drago et l'observa d'un air amusé.

- Tu n'essayes même pas de te défendre. Si c'est ça un soldat de Voldemort, on aura vite fait de gagner cette guerre.

- Pas si sûr, vu le temps que tu prends pour ne t'occuper que d'une personne. Toujours aussi incapable Londubat, se surprit à répondre le Serpentard, les yeux mi-clos.

Neville grogna férocement, attrapa la jambe du Serpentard en mettant une main de chaque côté de son genou, et il s'écrasa de tout son poids avec son propre genou plié sur l'articulation, tout en tirant ses mains vers le haut. La jambe du jeune homme se brisa comme on brise une branche d'arbre entre ses mains. Le bruit de l'articulation qui se disloque et des tendons et ligaments qui se déchirent retournèrent l'estomac du Serpentard pour de bon. Il eut juste le temps de se pencher sur le côté pour vomir les restes de son déjeuner.

- Oh, c'est dégueulasse, gémit Seamus, en se couvrant la bouche de sa main.

Au contraire, Neville semblait satisfait. Il ramassa un couteau sur le sol et se redressa près du jeune Malefoy, dont le corps dégoulinait littéralement de sang.

- Et maintenant, je vais m'assurer que personne ne voudra te soigner dans ce château. Tu es fini Malefoy.

Drago ferma les yeux. Des vertiges attaquaient les dernières fondations de la conscience du Serpentard. Ses oreilles bourdonnaient comme s'il était dans un hall de gare et des fourmillements désagréables parcouraient ses membres. Son corps se vidait de son sang à grande vitesse et il savait que quelques heures suffiraient à l'achever.

Neville trancha la peau diaphane du jeune homme au niveau de son torse. En lettres capitales sanglantes, on pouvait lire le message suivant: « PRENEZ GARDE, JE SUIS UN MANGEMORT. ».

- Belle écriture !

- Merci, Seamus, répondit Neville clairement flatté.

Il s'accroupit à nouveau et ramassa cette fois-ci un gourdin dans sa main droite, tandis que sa main gauche tenait un bol dont le contenu était blanc.

- Ouvre tes yeux, Cheveux d'Ange. Je veux que tu partes avec cette image dans la tête.

Drago ouvrit les yeux , bien trop fatigué pour tenter de leur tenir tête. La dernière chose qu'il vit fut cet énorme gourdin qui percuta sa tête avec une violence inouïe. Sous l'impact, son crâne se fendit en mille morceaux et il perdit instantanément connaissance. Neville s'empressa de jeter des poignées de sel sur les blessures du Serpentard pour s'assurer qu'elles continueraient de saigner, jusqu'à la fin.

- Parfait, dit-il dans un souffle, admiratif de son œuvre.

- Allez, Neville, faut vraiment qu'on retourne au dortoir maintenant.

- Pas de panique, Seamus. Je t'ai déjà dit qu'on ne risque rien. Par contre, faudra être prudent en sortant. Ce serait tellement bête de se faire prendre par un préfet dans le couloir.

Les trois autres Gryffondor hochèrent la tête en silence. Puis, Jack ouvrit la malle qui avait servi à transporter Drago et Cormac tira le Serpentard par un pied avant de le jeter dedans. De leur côté, Neville et Seamus s'affairait à nettoyer la salle qui était maculée de larges flaques de sang. D'un coup de baguette, ils réduisirent tous les objets de torture et les rangèrent dans leur poche.

Sans attendre, Jack et Cormac empoignèrent la boucle de fer fixée de chaque côté de la malle et ils la soulevèrent avec une aisance déconcertante. Neville, avançant en chef de file, ouvrit la grande porte en bois et jeta un œil dans le couloir. Personne.

- La voix est libre, chuchota ce dernier.

Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent avant que les trois Gryffondor ne se retrouvent dehors. Ils jetèrent Drago sur le sol, comme un vulgaire déchet, et Neville s'appliqua à l'allonger sur le dos, en plein milieu d'une étendue d'herbe où la lune pouvait éclairer son torse pâle de ses rayons. Satisfaits, ils abandonnèrent le Serpentard à son funeste sort et montèrent se coucher, la conscience tranquille.

Aucun d'eux n'avaient remarqué qu'ils avaient été suivis…par une paire d'yeux noirs. Oui, Baltus n'était pas morte. Seamus ne l'avait qu'assomée. La petite bête s'était réveillée au son du gourdin s'écrasant contre le crâne de son maître. Comprenant rapidement la gravité de son état, elle préféra ne pas perdre de temps en tentant d'éloigner ses bourreaux de lui. Elle ne faisait pas le poids contre ces brutes, alors elle se cacha dans un recoin sombre de la salle et attendit qu'ils sortent de là. Elle savait que sa seule chance de le sauver était d'attendre le moment où il se débarrasserait de lui.

Elle vola le plus discrètement possible au-dessus de leur tête, pendant que les trois Gryffondor sortaient du château, et lorsqu'ils s'en allèrent, elle se posa au sol, juste à côté de son maître. Paniquée de le voir inconscient, elle vint lui mordiller les doigts avec douceur, mais le Serpentard restait parfaitement dans la même position.

Baltus se mit à couiner plaintivement en battant furieusement ses ailes. Elle tourna sa petite tête dans tous les sens, regardant les alentours sombres du parc. Tout était calme. Pas l'ombre d'une âme en vie. Cependant, la bête ailée ne perdit pas son courage. Elle défit précautionneusement le nœud de cravate de Drago avec ses dents, puis elle tira doucement sur le bout de tissu jusqu'à ce que celui-ci abandonne son cou.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur le lac et d'un batttement puissant de ses ailes, son corps s'envola dans les airs, la cravate verte et argent ferment enserrée dans ses griffes. Elle alla dans plusieurs directions, ne sachant exactement où trouver de l'aide. Cependant, une intuition le faisait voler au-dessus des bords du lac.

Ses yeux brillants scannaient chaque recoin de végétation et très vite, elle aperçut une forme sombre entre les feuillages.

Harry Potter était encore dehors cette nuit-là.

Après le dîner dans la Grande Salle, il s'était retiré dans la bibliothèque pour écrire une lettre au directeur de Poudlard. Comme prévu, il lui fit part de ses inquiétudes au sujet de Malefoy et lui expliqua, sans trop rentrer dans les détails, qu'il allait le surveiller de près. Il jugea inutile de lui confier qu'il comptait s'éclipser chaque nuit de son lit pour traquer le Serpentard, et ce au risque de tomber dans un piège de Voldemort.

Par ailleurs, il en profita pour lui demander comment se passaient ses voyages, même s'il savait pertinemment qu'il n'avait pas pris des vacances et qu'il ne se risquerait pas à lui répondre quoi que ce soit d'important dans une lettre. Le risque était trop grand que quelqu'un n'intercepte leur hibou. Cependant, il voulait que Dumbledore comprenne qu'il n'était pas dupe et qu'il n'aimait pas être mis à l'écart. C'était justement dans ce genre de situation que son esprit se mettait à gamberger, jusqu'à dérailler, imaginant complots et secrets de la part de tous, et même du vieillard.

Ce dernier semblait toujours en savoir plus que ce qu'il s'accordait à lui raconter, et Harry se sentait de plus en plus fatigué de devoir lire entre les lignes ou deviner des choses qui n'existaient pas. Il n'arrivait à se défaire du pressentiment que cet homme le menait par le bout du nez et que lorsqu'il n'aurait plus besoin de lui, ce dernier le laisserait sombrer, comme si sa vie n'avait pas d'autre sens que de sauver ce monde gangréné par le Mal, comme si Dumbledore n'avait jamais eu d'affection pour Harry, le garçon orphelin, mais pour Harry Potter, l'Elu.

Honnêtement, il ne savait plus quoi en penser, ni sur qui se reposer. La solitude devenait sa réelle compagnie. C'était malheureusement aussi le pire des poisons. Seul Sirius était au courant de son véritable mal-être. Il n'avait trouvé le courage de se confier à Ron et Hermione, même s'il voyait qu'ils s'inquiétaient pour lui. De toute manière, il ne voulait pas les ennuyer de problèmes qui n'avaient pas de solution, mais surtout, il ne voulait lire la pitié dans leurs yeux.

Alors Harry trouvait son compte dans cette traque aux Mangemorts. Ainsi, il s'occupait l'esprit et avait l'impression d'être utile. De plus, il était seul, tout en étant à proximité de quelqu'un. C'était finalement bien mieux que de se promener seul dans le parc.

C'est pourquoi, il resta dehors après avoir donné la lettre à Hedwige pour qu'elle l'envoie au directeur. Il retourna à l'endroit où il avait découvert Malfeoy la nuit précédente et s'assit sur un gros caillou en bordure de chemin. Il attendit patiemment sous sa cape d'invisibilité pendant plusieurs heures d'affilé.

A une heure du matin, il commença cependant à douter que le Serpentard sortirait en douce cette nuit. Il regarda alternativement sa montre et la porte d'entrée du château, se demandant s'il devait faire le tour de l'école pour vérifier que Malefoy n'était pas sorti par une autre porte. Il se décida finalement à rester là jusqu'à deux heures du matin.

Sans s'en rendre compte, ses paupières s'étaient fermées et sa cape d'invisibilité avait glissé le long de ses épaules. Harry s'était endormi sur lui-même, le menton posé sur son torse. Il n'entendit pas les battements d'ailes frénétiques au-dessus de sa tête, mais lorsque Baltus plongea droit vers lui et le frôla de si près qu'un courant d'air glacial vint fouetter son visage, le Gryffondor se réveilla en sursaut.

Il tourna la tête dans tous les sens, à la recherche du Serpentard, n'ayant absolument pas remarqué qu'il n'était plus entièrement recouvert par sa cape. Soudain, il vit quelque chose de long et rayé passer devant ses yeux. Il sortit sa baguette ne sachant pas à quoi il avait affaire, puis il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois lorsqu'il crut reconnaître une cravate.

Il découvrit alors la petite chauve-souris. Il hoqueta bruyamment et se leva d'un bond, pointant sa baguette sur elle au cas où celle-ci manigancerait quelque chose. Mais, l'animal ne semblait pas hostile, juste nerveux. Il avança vers Harry et ce dernier retint sa respiration.

Baltus s'approcha suffisamment du jeune homme pour que celui-ci prête enfin attention à la cravate. Le Gryffondor prit le tissu du bout des doigts et ses sourcils se froncèrent quand il reconnut les couleurs vert et argent. La chauve-souris ne lui laissa pas plus de temps pour l'inspecter et elle commença à voler en direction du château.

- Mais qu'est-ce que…

Le reste de la phrase mourut dans sa bouche, alors qu'il se laissait guider par l'animal. Il n'avait pas lâché le bout de la cravate et il suivait la bête ailée tel un automate. Il sentait qu'une chose importante allait bientôt se produire et qu'il fallait lui faire confiance.

Ensemble, ils remontèrent la pente abrupte qui menait au lac et en suivant le petit chemin de terre parsemé de cailloux, ils arrivèrent sur une vaste étendue d'herbe. Baltus lâcha soudain la cravate et se mit à voler en zig-zag à toute vitesse.

- Hey ! Attends-moi !

Harry se mit à courir pour la garder en vue. Il avança de quelques mètres et, soudain il la vit se poser sur quelque chose de clair dans le sol. Il avait l'impression de distinguer un corps humain dévêti, étendu dans l'herbe. A mesure qu'il s'approchait de la forme immobile, il comprit que ce ne pouvait être autre chose. Son cœur s'accéléra encore plus. Instinctivement, il savait déjà qu'il s'agissait de Drago Malefoy.

- Malefoy !

Sans comprendre le sentiment de panique qui envahissait son esprit, il se mit à courir aussi vite qu'il put jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe à genoux près du corps inanimé du Serpentard.

- Malefoy, réveille-toi !

Harry secoua énergiquement son épaule droite, mais Drago resta inconscient. Son estomac remonta dans sa gorge en voyant les trous béants dans le cou et la poitrine du Serpentard et il porta la main à sa bouche. Le sang continuait à s'écouler de partout. Il luisait au clair de lune et le Gryffondor se rendit compte que son corps baignait dans une mare du liquide sombre. Il se releva brusquement en constantant que ses propres genoux étaient maintenant aussi maculés de sang.

- Par Merlin, qui a bien pu te faire ça ? murmura-t-il d'une voix tremblante.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur la surface entière de son torse et il remarqua enfin le message inscrit dans la chair du jeune homme: « PRENEZ GARDE, JE SUIS UN MANGEMORT. ». Il fronça les sourcils et resta figé devant le Serpentard pendant plusieurs secondes. Son cerveau paranoïaque fonctionnait de nouveau à plein régime.

Il le soupçonnait déjà d'être un Mangemort et il n'était pas le seul. Malefoy n'était plus le chef des Serpentard et il semblait que le nombre de ses ennemis était nettement supérieurs au nombre de ses amis. N'importe qui aurait pu faire ça. Mais si Malefoy avait fait semblant d'être blessé pour qu'il baisse sa garde? Et si la chauve-souris n'en était pas une vraie et qu'elle était un animagus?

Harry regarda partout autour de lui pour vérifier que personne ne le surveillait. Il semblait que ce n'était finalement pas un piège, mais le Gryffondor eut une révélation. Il réalisa que la chose que Malefoy tenait dans sa main la nuit dernière était justement la bête ailée.

- Un animagus…

Baltus ne prêtait pas attention à son regard. Toute son attention était tournée vers son maître. Elle était posée dans le creux de son cou, là où il n'y avait pas de blessure. Elle avait remarqué que son cœur battait très lentement et que sa peau était glacée. La chauve-souris avait alors entouré son cou de ses ailes pour tenter de le réchauffer.

Pour être certain qu'il ne faisait pas une bêtise, Harry poussa le Serpentard sur le côté pour accéder à ses bras qui étaient toujours liés dans son dos. Baltus grogna en montrant ses petites dents, mais le Gryffondor l'ignora. Sa baguette était au sol, prête à servir au cas où l'animal se transformerait ou voudrait l'attaquer.

En découvrant la marque des Ténèbres sur son avant-bras gauche, il laissa retomber Malefoy en faisant une grimace de dégoût.

- Tu t'attendais à quoi d'autre ? chuchota-t-il sans s'en compte.

Il s'éloigna de quelques pas, sans quitter le Serpentard du regard. Baltus avait relevé la tête et le fixait avec inquiétude.

- Très bien, tu as fait ton choix. Eh bien, je vais faire le mien, tu n'as qu'à t'en sortir seul, Malefoy. De toute façon, ton ami animagus n'a qu'à t'emmener à l'infirmerie. Je suis sûr que tu n'as pas besoin de moi.

Baltus couina plaintivement vers le Gryffondor, mais celui avait déjà tourné les talons. Baltus rampa vers le torse de son maître et elle déplia ses ailes pour lui tenir chaud autant que possible.

Ses petits cris déchirants résonnèrent toute la nuit, mais personne ne vint. Ils restèrent seuls, abandonnés de tous, au milieu de nulle part.

* * *

**Résumé**: Baltus est à priori morte suite à un coup de Seamus. Tous torturent Drago, marquant au fer les armoiries des Gryffondor sur la hanche. Drago perd connaissance après un coup à la tête. Les Gryffondor le laisse pour mort dans le parc de Poudlard. Mais Baltus n'est pas morte et les a suivi sans se faire remarquer dehors. Quand ils sont partis, elle a dénoué la cravate de Drago de son cou et a cherché quelqu'un qui pourrait l'aider. Harry qui était dehors pour voir si Drago n'allait pas sortir en douce tombe sur Baltus et sa cravate. Baltus l'entraîne jusqu'au corps de Drago. Mais les Gryffondor ont gravé un message dans sa chair: "Prenez garde, je suis un Mangemort" pour que personne ne l'aide et après avoir vérifié que Drago portait bien une marque des ténèbres, Harry le laisse là et va dormir. Drago passe la nuit dehors avec Baltus qui reste là pour le réchauffer autant que possible.

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que vous ne serez pas trop choqué. En même temps, j'ai lu tellement de choses écoeurantes sur ce site que je ne pense pas que ce soit la première fois que vous lisez des choses de ce genre. Je ne pense pas être la pire en tout cas.

A bientôt!


	9. Epreuve 9: Trouver son ange gardien

_- Très bien, tu as fait ton choix. Eh bien, je vais faire le mien, tu n'as qu'à t'en sortir seul, Malefoy. De toute façon, ton ami animagus n'a qu'à t'emmener à l'infirmerie. Je suis sûr que tu n'as pas besoin de moi._

_Baltus couina plaintivement vers le Gryffondor, mais celui avait déjà tourné les talons. Baltus rampa vers le torse de son maître et elle déplia ses ailes pour lui tenir chaud autant que possible._

_Ses petits cris déchirants résonnèrent toute la nuit, mais personne ne vint. Ils restèrent seuls, abandonnés de tous, au milieu de nulle part._

Blotti dans ses draps chauds, Harry Potter n'arrivait pas à dormir. Des images insoutenables planaient dans sa tête, le torturant à petit feu. Des cheveux blonds souillés de sang, des trous béants dans la poitrine et le cou, une peau lacérée délivrant un terrible message. Il voulait ignorer tout ça, faire comme si cela ne l'affectait pas, en vain.

Il était choqué. Voir son ennemi de toujours dans un tel état l'avait profondément secoué. Avant de penser au Mangemort qu'il était, le Gryffondor n'avait vu en lui qu'une personne à secourir. Son sentiment de haine pour le Serpentard avait été balayé à l'instant même où il avait compris à qui appartenait ce corps mutilé, étendu dans l'herbe humide du parc. Il avait alors été paniqué à l'idée qu'il puisse ne jamais se réveiller.

Il avait pris conscience que son équilibre psychique serait devenu d'autant plus bancal si le Serpentard n'était plus dans sa vie. Il était un point fixe et inébranlable de son existence. C'est ainsi qu'il comprit que son désir de sauver le jeune Malefoy avait des racines bien plus complexes qu'il ne le croyait. Aider Drago revenait à s'aider lui-même. Il ne pouvait pas supporter l'idée de le perdre aussi étrange que cela pouvait paraître.

Cependant, lorsque le Gryffondor avait découvert la marque des Ténèbres sur son avant-bras, ses bonnes intentions s'étaient évanouies. Harry ne voyait plus qu'un Mangemort qui avait eu ce qu'il méritait et il comptait bien ne rien faire pour changer ça.

Une petite voix dans sa tête, ressemblant vicieusement à celle de son parrain, ne cessait de lui souffler qu'il était en train de faire une grave erreur, mais le Gryffondor s'entêtait à ne pas l'écouter. Il se bornait à croire qu'il avait pris la bonne décision. Pourtant, la voix était pleine de bon sens: « Et si la chauve-souris n'était pas un animagus? Pourquoi avait-elle perdu du temps à chercher quelqu'un si elle était capable de prendre une forme humaine pour porter le Serpentard à l'infirmerie? Drago a besoin de toi ! ».

Harry se tourna rageusement dans son lit. Il ne voulait pas entendre ça. Ces pensées étaient bien trop dérangeantes, bien trop rationnelles. Il soupira longuement et après quelques minutes de lutte acharnée contre cette voix, il finit par trouver le sommeil.

Dehors, les premières lueurs du jour annonçaient l'arrivée d'un soleil timide, dissimulé derrière une nappe épaisse de brouillard. Le Serpentard n'avait toujours pas repris connaissance. Quelques gouttes de sang continuaient de s'échapper de ses plaies et Baltus avait abandonné l'idée de nettoyer son maître de ses souillures. Ses ailes étaient toujours déployée sur son torse pale et imberbe. Le sang maculait son pelage brun et la chauve-souris frissonna toute la nuit au contact du liquide visqueux qui était devenu glacé avec l'air frais de la nuit.

Elle avait finit par s'endormir au petit matin, vaincue par le désespoir, la tristesse et l'épuisement. Son maître, lui, paraissait bien plus mort qu'endormi. Sa peau arborait un teint gris maladif et ses lèvres étaient devenues violettes. Ses membres s'étaient raidis dans une posture étrange et inconfortable. Drago baignait littéralement dans une marre de sang, son propre sang. L'herbe s'y était noyée. La terre s'était enfoncée sous le poids de son malheur, comme si elle offrait déjà une place pour son repos éternel.

Une brise glaciale vint fouetter une mèche de cheveux ensanglantée qui alla se poser sur le front du jeune homme. Inconsciemment, son corps fut parcourut d'un violent frisson et Baltus se réveilla en sursaut. Ses petits yeux perçants fixèrent le visage de son maître, à l'affût d'un moindre changement. Mais son expression crispée restait figée. La chauve-souris gémit bruyamment de frustration et d'inquiétude, puis elle reposa sa tête sur la poitrine du Serpentard, défaite.

Dans les dortoirs du château, quelques têtes émergeaient déjà des couvertures. D'autres se recouvraient leur visage de leur oreiller en plumes d'oie, dans l'espoir de ne plus entendre leur réveil sonner. Ron faisait partie de ces élèves-là. Il n'avait jamais été du matin. Neville, Seamus, Jack et Cormac faisaient également partie de ce groupe, mais pour une autre raison que le jeune Weasley. Ils avaient des heures de sommeil à rattraper…

Quand à Harry, il s'était levé bien avant tout le monde, l'esprit embrumé. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi, mais il ne se sentait pas très bien. Il avait l'impression d'oublier quelque chose d'important. C'était comme si sa tête bloquait une information capitale. Au bout d'une heure, le Gryffondor n'y prêta plus attention. Il attendit tranquillement que Ron se réveille pour aller petit-déjeuner avec lui.

Arrivés dans la Grande Salle, Hermione se joignit à eux.

- Bonjour vous deux ! dit-elle sur un ton enjoué.

Ron grogna en guise de réponse, le nez plongé dans un grand bol de lait fumant.

- Salut Hermione. Bien dormi à ce que je vois.

- Comme un bébé ! Et toi, Harry ? C'est pas pour te vexer, mais tu as une mine affreuse. Est-ce que tu as eu un cauchemar ? murmura-t-elle en lui adressant un regard mêlé d'inquiétude et de compatissance.

- Non, ne t'inquiète pas. Tout va bien…

A peine avait-il répondu cela que les réminiscences de la nuit dernière refirent surface dans son esprit. Il grogna et se prit la tête dans les mains.

- Par Merlin…

- Harry ? Qu'est-ce tu as ? demanda son amie encore plus inquiète.

Ron releva la tête, vaguement intéressé.

- Rien, rien, s'empressa-t-il de répondre, je viens juste de me souvenir de quelque chose. Harry leur fit signe de s'approcher. Figurez-vous que la nuit dernière, je me promenais dans le parc…

- HARRY ! coupa la jeune femme, les yeux exorbités.

Le Gryffondor lui lança un regard ennuyé et celle-ci se retint d'insister davantage.

- …et, j'ai rencontré Malefoy, en quelque sorte…

Ron fronça les sourcils à ces mots.

- En quelque sorte ? répéta prudemment Hermione.

- Oui, disons qu'il était…, Harry se mordit la lèvre inférieure, se demandant si le mot qu'il s'apprêtait à employer n'était pas trop léger vu la situation, …endormi, enfin, je veux dire inconscient, en tout cas, en mauvaise état, bredouilla-t-il.

- Quoi ? Je ne te suis pas, Harry. Tu peux être plus précis? demanda la jeune femme, apparemment de plus en plus tendue.

Ron semblait nettement plus attentif après avoir entendu que le Serpentard n'allait pas bien. Ses yeux pétillaient d'excitation. En revanche, Harry était mal à l'aise. Il redoutait la réaction d'Hermione face à son comportement de la veille. Au plus profond de son être, il savait qu'elle aurait raison et que sa colère n'aurait d'égal que sa bêtise. Pourtant, cela ne l'empêchait pas de continuer à se dire qu'il ne regrettait pas ce qu'il avait fait. De toute façon, il ne pouvait pas retourner en arrière et il était certain que quelqu'un avait déjà dû s'occuper de lui. Ce n'était rien de grave tout compte fait…

- Eh bien, en fait, je pense qu'il s'est bagarré avec quelqu'un et cette personne a dû avoir le dessus. Je n'en sais pas vraiment plus. Je l'ai laissé se débrouiller seul…enfin, je veux dire que je l'ai laissé seul…

- QUOI ? s'écria Hermione en se mettant debout, les poings sur la table.

Quelques têtes engourdies par le sommeil se tournèrent vers eux en marmonnant de manière inintelligible.

- Mais Harry, bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris de faire une chose aussi stupide ?

- C'est un Mangemort, répondit-il d'une voix ferme.

- IMBECILE ! hurla-t-elle, alors que toute la Grande Salle était maintenant plongée dans un silence pesant.

- Euh, Hermione, tu peux pas baisser d'un ton ? Tout le monde nous regarde et…

- Franchement, Ron, si c'est ton seul souci du moment…, cracha-t-elle férocement.

- Du calme, on parle juste de la Fouine. Il n'a eu que ce qu'il méritait. Harry a bien fait de ne pas l'aider. Il fera moins le malin maintenant qu'il a reçu cette correction.

Hermione regarda ses deux meilleurs amis avec incrédulité, comme si elle ne les reconnaissait plus. Sa bouche était entrouverte, mais aucun son n'en sortait. Tous les yeux étaient sur elle, dont ceux de Harry qui étaient flamboyants. Il la mettait au défi de défendre un Mangemort. A nouveau, l'esprit du Gryffondor était aveuglé par la colère. A cet instant précis, il se fichait d'avoir fait une bêtise, si cela signifiait ne pas avoir aidé un de ces monstres.

- Où est-il ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix calme et contrôlée, alors que son corps entier bouillonnait de rage.

- A côté du chemin qui mène vers le lac, répondit Harry tout aussi calmement, si personne ne l'a encore ramassé, osa-t-il ajouter d'un ton moqueur.

La gifle partit toute seule. Hermione, telle une lionne enragée, s'était penchée par-dessus la grande table en bois et lui avait asséné une claque retentissante. Tous les élèves qui avaient assisté à la scène avaient décollé de leur banc d'une bonne dizaine de centimètres. Ils n'en revenaient pas qu'elle soit capable d'une telle colère, d'une telle perte de self-control. Elle était pourtant préfète. Elle devait montrer l'exemple et maintenir le calme. Ce jour était l'exception à la règle.

Hermione lui adressa un regard de pur dégoût et détalla sans rien dire, sous l'expression médusé de Ron. Harry n'avait pas l'air de réaliser que sa meilleure amie venait de le gifler. Il se remit à manger comme si de rien était, dans le fond soulagé qu'elle soit partie sans faire plus de scandales.

La jeune femme se précipita dehors, après avoir enfoncé la grande porte en bois des deux mains. Ses chevilles se tordirent à maintes reprises sur le chemin parsemé de petits cailloux, mais elle ignora la douleur et continua de courir à tombeau ouvert. Ses yeux scannaient les environs de chaque côté du sentier et ce n'est qu'après quelques mètres supplémentaires qu'elle aperçut une forme humaine gisant dans l'herbe.

- MALEFOY ! hurla-t-elle, une boule se formant dans son ventre.

En arrivant à sa hauteur, le souffle court, elle porta la main à sa bouche. Il y avait tant de sang autour de son corps inanimé qu'elle avait réellement peur d'être arrivée trop tard. Son cœur battait si fort qu'elle avait l'impression qu'il allait passer à travers ses côtes et sortir de sa poitrine comme une diable bondissant hors de sa boîte. Elle avança encore un peu et se pencha au-dessus de Drago.

Soudain, elle vit Baltus, la tête posée sur la poitrine du Serpentard. Elle crut que la bête nocturne était venue boire du sang frais et un cri strident sortit de sa bouche. La chauve-souris, déboussolée et paniquée, s'envola précipitamment et disparut dans la forêt.

Hermione s'agenouilla près de Drago, tout en lisant rapidement le message sur son torse. Elle serra les dents, refusant de se laisser influencer dans ses actes par ces mots. La jeune femme approcha deux doigts tremblants au niveau de la carotide du Serpentard et lorsqu'elle appuya dessus, elle réalisa d'autant plus à quel point la situation était catastrophique. Son pouls n'était même plus percevable. Les larmes montèrent dans ses yeux, mais elle ne se laissa pas submerger par ses émotions. Il y avait toujours de l'espoir.

- Allez, Malefoy, accroche-toi ! Je vais t'emmener à l'infirmerie.

Elle sortit sa baguette d'un repli de sa robe de sorcier et la jeta à terre. En un clin d'œil, elle avait retiré le vêtement ample par la tête et avait couvert le corps dénudé du Serpentard avec. Reprenant sa baguette en main, elle la pointa sur le jeune homme.

- Wingardium Leviosa !

Avec une infime précaution, la jeune femme fit léviter le corps de Drago. Elle n'osa pas se remettre à courir, de peur de trébucher et de le laisser tomber. Néanmoins, ses pas se faisaient très pressants. Elle traversa le château, sans prêter attention aux regards effarés que lui adressaient les personnages des tableaux accrochés aux murs.

Par chance, ce jour était un samedi et par conséquent, elle ne croisa personne dans les couloirs menant vers l'infirmerie. En effet, les jours de la semaine, il y avait toujours des élèves qui préféraient se rendre à l'infirmerie, plutôt que d'aller en cours. Ces couloirs n'étaient alors jamais vides.

Hermione ne voulait pas que quelqu'un le voit dans cet état et ceci pour deux raisons. Tout d'abord, elle avait l'intuition que si cette affaire s'ébruitait, Malefoy allait avoir encore plus d'ennuis. La deuxième raison était plus étrange. Elle avait pitié de lui et ne voulait pas que d'autres personnes voient sa déchéance. La jeune femme estimait qu'il avait suffisamment payé pour être ce qu'il était.

Elle passa enfin les portes de l'infirmerie et déposa Drago sur le lit le plus proche du bureau de Mme Pomfresh avec une extrême délicatesse.

- MADAME POMFRESH ! cria-t-elle à pleins poumons, tout en se précipitant dans son bureau.

La quinquagénaire sursauta en voyant débouler la jeune Gryffondor dans son bureau comme une furie, les cheveux ébouriffés.

- Voyons Miss Granger ! On n'entre pas sans frapper ! lui dit-elle d'un air agacé.

- Je suis désolée, madame Pomfresh, mais je n'ai pas le temps de me préoccuper des bonnes manières! Drago Malefoy besoin de vos soins! Je vous en prie, venez !

Les yeux de l'infirmière de Poudlard s'agrandirent, puis se rapetissèrent de gravité et de sérieux. Elle se leva de sa chaise à toute vitesse et suivit Hermione jusqu'au chevet du Serpentard.

- Par tous les saints…murmura-t-elle en découvrant l'état déplorable du jeune homme.

- Madame Pomfresh, demanda Hermione d'une voix hésitante, vous allez le soigner, quoi que vous verrez, n'est-ce pas ?

- Bien sûr! s'exclama l'infirmière, je me dois d'être impartiale! Vous le savez bien.

Elle sortit sa baguette de la poche de sa robe blanche et lança des « Accio » à tout va à travers la salle. Des fioles de potion et des rouleaux de bandelettes blanches arrivèrent dans ses bras, tandis qu'Hermione découvrit le corps de Drago en enlevant sa robe de sorcier noire, qui était maintenant maculée de sang.

Une fiole se brisa sur le carrelage de l'infirmerie. Les yeux de la quinquagénaire s'étaient figés en voyant la poitrine du Serpentard. Une expression d'horreur la plus totale déforma ses traits et Hermione craignit le pire.

- Madame Pomfresh, je vous en prie…supplia-t-elle en posant une main tremblante sur l'épaule du jeune homme.

- C'est…mais c'est un Mangemort…

- Peut-être bien, mais vous l'avez dit vous-même, être impartial fait partie de votre métier.

- …

- Je vous en prie ! Vous êtes la seule personne qui puisse le sauver ! cria-t-elle à bout de nerfs, les larmes perlant finalement de ses yeux tourmentés.

- Je dois d'abord avertir les directeurs des Maisons que nous avons un Mangemort dans le château. Dumbledore devra aussi être mis au courant. Je ne le soignerai pas sans autorisation…dit-elle l'air terrifié.

- PAR MERLIN ! Que vous arrive-t-il à tous ? Nous ne sommes pas des monstres! Nous ne laissons pas les gens mourir, peu importe leur statut ! Ce n'est pas encore la guerre ! Et même si c'était le cas, je ne veux pas perdre mon humanité ! hurla la jeune femme en s'approchant de l'infirmière d'un pas décidé.

Cette dernière recula un peu, mais laissa Hermione se mettre face à elle. La jeune Gryffondor prit les affaires des bras de l'infirmière et les déposa rapidement sur la table de chevet accolée au lit du Serpentard.

- Très bien, si personne ne veut le sauver, moi j'essayerai, déclara-t-elle plein de courage.

Incrédule mais néanmoins admirative, Madame Pomfresh regarda la jeune femme s'approcher du corps de Malefoy, la baguette pointée sur le trou béant qu'il avait dans le cou. Elle murmura une formule qu'elle avait apprise récemment, espérant de tout cœur qu'elle n'aggrave pas les choses. Cependant, la plaie se referma de moitié et Hermione soupira de soulagement.

- Attendez, je vais le faire…

- Quoi ?

- C'est bon, je vais m'occuper de lui, affirma l'infirmière d'un air désolé.

Hermione lui sourit légèrement et alla se placer de l'autre côté du lit, profondément reconnaissante envers cette femme qui avait finalement accepté de l'aider, malgré la peur et la haine qu'elle ressentait pour le jeune homme.

Les yeux fermés, l'infirmière fit glisser lentement sa baguette le long du corps de Drago. De cette manière, elle pouvait visualiser dans son esprit toutes les plaies internes et externes dont souffrait le Serpentard.

- Seigneur…murmura-t-elle d'une voix chevrotante, venez-moi en aide…

- Je vous en prie, ne me dites pas qu'il est…trop tard…supplia Hermione en prenant la main glacée du jeune homme dans la sienne.

- …Je vais faire de mon mieux…répondit-elle très émue.

L'infirmière plaça le bout de sa baguette dans l'orifice qui se trouvait au niveau du cœur du Serpentard et, par une formule complexe qu'elle murmura, le sang se mit à couler dans la plaie béante.

- Miss Granger, j'aurais besoin de votre aide.

- Bien sûr. Que dois-je faire ?

- Continuez de cicatriser ses blessures comme vous l'avez fait tout à l'heure. Sinon…

Un filet de sang s'écoula soudain du cou de Drago. Quelques secondes après, du sang s'écoula de sa joue, de ses oreilles, de ses narines, de ses yeux, de sa tempe. Puis, ce fut le tour de sa cuisse gauche et de son pied droit. Les lettres gravées dans la peau de sa poitrine de mirent à luire jusqu'à disparaître dans une marre de sang. Les draps blancs ainsi que le matelas se retrouvèrent vite tâchés et imbibés du liquide carmin.

Hermione fit de son mieux, mais les plaies restaient partiellement ouvertes. L'infirmière arrêta la transfusion sanguine et s'empressa de refermer les blessures d'une main experte.

- Maintenant le cerveau et le crâne, dit-elle avec assurance.

- Co…comment ça ?

- Monsieur Malefoy présente un cerveau endommagé, sans compter que les os de son crâne ont été littéralement réduits en miettes.

Hermione reprit la main du Serpentard et la serra fort, les larmes glissant silencieusement sur ses joues, pendant que madame Pomfresh lui prodiguait ses soins. Elle sutura d'abord magiquement toutes les plaies de son cerveau, puis elle s'attaqua à la reconstruction de son crâne. C'était un travail extrêmement complexe et minutieux. Elle devait ressouder chaque minuscule morceau avec les autres, tel un puzzle à mille pièces.

Une heure s'écoula. L'infirmière s'arrêta, soupirant profondément et ramenant une mèche de ses cheveux gris derrière l'oreille. Elle releva la tête vers la jeune Gryffondor et la fixa un moment sans rien dire. N'y tenant plus, Hermione prit la parole.

- Je vous en supplie, dites-moi qu'il va s'en sortir !

- Hélas, cela ne dépend plus de moi. Monsieur Malefoy peut se réveiller, tout comme rester endormi pour toujours. J'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu croyez-moi, soupira-t-elle, l'air découragé.

- J'en suis certaine. Merci infiniment, madame Pomfresh, dit-elle en souriant tristement.

- Je…je regrette d'avoir perdu un temps précieux à discuter de ce qu'il était bien de faire. Vous seule aviez raison, Miss Granger, et j'en suis absolument désolée. Ce temps gâché lui coûtera peut-être la vie…

- Ne vous torturez pas l'esprit avec cette idée. De toute façon, on ne peut plus rien faire maintenant.

- Oui, répondit simplement l'infirmière qui se sentait abattue.

La quinquagénaire fit léviter le corps du Serpentard et le déposa sur un lit voisin propre. Avant de rabattre les couvertures sur lui, elle soigna son genou en remettant la rotule en place et en rattachant les ligaments et les tendons à leur place habituelle. Puis elle banda l'articulation pour la maintenir fermement en place et elle termina son intervention en versant deux cuillères à soupe d'une potion violette contre la douleur dans la gorge de Drago.

- Voilà, murmura-t-elle avec bienveillance, tout en remontant les couvertures chaudes jusqu'au menton du jeune homme.

- Madame Pomfresh ? Puis-je avoir l'autorisation de rester auprès de lui ?

L'infirmière approuva en hochant la tête, un sourire compatissant adoucissant ses traits.

- S'il ouvre les yeux, appelez-moi, d'accord ?

- C'est entendu.

L'infirmière s'éloigna, emportant avec elle le matelas et les draps souillés, laissant ainsi le Serpentard en compagnie de la jeune Gryffondor qui était assise à son chevet, une main caressant doucement son front et l'autre posée au-dessus de la sienne, telle une mère s'inquiétant pour son enfant, tel un ange gardien...

* * *

Bonjour tout le monde !

Hum, comme je m'y attendais, vos réactions ont été vives. J'espère que cette suite sera à la hauteur de vos attentes !

Merci à tous et à bientôt !

**Laura**: Merci pour ta review! J'espère ne pas t'avoir trop traumatisée! Tu pourras peut-être te remettre de tes émotions avec les chapitres suivants, quoique...Je voulais vraiment vous inspirer la haine envers les Gryffondor, histoire de changer un peu les rôles. Tu comprendras mieux pourquoi Neville est devenu comme ça. Tu ne pourras probablement pas excuser ça mais au moins voir son point de vue. Je n'aime pas la violence gratuite. J'aime y mettre du sens parce qu'il y en a toujours un, même si celui-ci se rapporte aux bas instincts, encore faut-il le mettre en évidence. J'espère avoir réussi ça avec la suite des évènements. A plus tard!

**Eden**: Merci d'être honnête et de me dire ce que ma fic t'inspire même si c'est négatif pour toi. Je le respecte. Je pense néanmoins que chacun fait des erreurs et qu'il ne faut s'empresser de juger sévèrement et trop vite. C'est valable pour les Gryffondor et les Serpentard et c'est ce que je voulais mettre en avant. Les Gryffondor ne sont pas tous des innocents et Drago n'est pas non plus parfait. Manifestement, tu as un avis bien tranché sur la question, comme quoi les Gryffondor sont presque tous des crétins immatures qui ont une situation confortable. En lisant HP, j'avais parfois cette impression et ça pouvait m'énerver. Effectivement, si cette histoire te met à ce point en rogne, c'est sans doute mieux pour toi d'aller lire une autre fiction qui ne parle pas d'injustice. La seule chose que je trouve dommage, c'est que tu resteras avec la façade de tous ces personnages sans apprendre à remettre en question tes convictions sur chacun d'eux en découvrant la suite. Mon but n'est pas d'en rester là, mais justement de montrer les différentes facettes de leur personnalité au fur et à mesure de l'histoire, pas pour excuser leurs erreurs, mais pour les comprendre ce qui change tout dans nos propres sentiments et attitudes. Cette fiction restera majoritairement sombre et dure mais il y aura de l'amour, de l'humour, beaucoup de changements dans les relations, mais surtout, cette histoire tend vers l'espoir même si ça ne se voit pas encore. Voilà, j'ai défendu mon cas comme j'ai pu lol, libre à toi de renoncer à lire cette fiction ou pas. J'espère au moins que tu verras ce message. Bonne continuation dans tous les cas et j'espère que tu trouveras un moyen de soulager ta colère ou de l'utiliser pour une bonne cause. :)


	10. Epreuve 10: Etre vulnérable

_L'infirmière s'éloigna, emportant avec elle le matelas et les draps souillés, laissant ainsi le Serpentard en compagnie de la jeune Gryffondor qui était assise à son chevet, une main caressant doucement son front et l'autre posée au-dessus de la sienne, telle une mère s'inquiétant pour son enfant, tel un ange gardien._

A travers les grandes fenêtres rectangulaires de l'infirmerie, on pouvait voir un brouillard persistant, donnant ainsi un effet de papier calque aux vitres. Les heures défilaient avec une telle lenteur qu'Hermione avait l'impression que le temps s'amusait à se figer dès qu'elle ne regardait plus l'horloge de l'infirmerie.

L'heure du déjeuner sonna, mais la jeune femme ne bougea pas d'un cil. Elle continuait de caresser le front du Serpentard, priant silencieusement pour qu'il s'en sorte. Toute l'animosité qu'elle avait autrefois ressentie pour lui s'était évaporée de son esprit. Toutes les disputes et moqueries paraissaient tellement puériles face aux circonstances actuelles que cela n'avait plus d'importance.

Ce qu'il venait de vivre devait être si traumatisant, pensa-t-elle. Ceux qui lui avaient fait subir toutes ces tortures devaient être retrouvés et sanctionnés sévèrement. Elle espérait juste que Harry n'y avait pas participé. Cependant, elle se rassura vite en se disant qu'il ne lui aurait rien dit si cela avait été le cas.

En passant une énième fois le bout de ses doigts sur le front du Serpentard, elle grogna en sentant le sang séché au contact de sa peau.

- Je ne peux pas te laisser dans cet état…

Elle se leva de sa chaise et alla frapper à la porte du bureau de Mme Pomfresh.

- Oui ?

Hermione entra dans la petite pièce sans fenêtre et vint se mettre face au bureau de l'infirmière, dont on ne distinguait plus la surface tant il y avait de papiers empilés dessus.

- Drago est recouvert de la tête aux pieds de sang et de crasse. Peut-être qu'il se sentirait mieux à son réveil, s'il était propre ?

- Oh, bien sûr, Miss Granger ! Je lui donnerai un bain dès que j'aurai terminé d'écrire cette lettre au professeur Dumbledore.

- Euh, en fait, j'aurais souhaité le faire moi-même, si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénients…

L'infirmière regarda la jeune femme avec tristesse, devinant que cette dernière culpabilisait aussi pour l'état déplorable du Serpentard.

- Vous n'êtes pas obligé de le faire.

- Mais j'y tiens vraiment, répondit Hermione avec insistance.

- Très bien, vous pouvez le faire, soupira l'infirmière. Cependant, prenez garde à son genou, il doit bouger le moins possible.

- Bien, je tâcherai de faire attention.

Elle prit donc soin de Drago, le faisant léviter délicatement vers la salle de bain. Elle l'installa dans la baignoire en faïence, de sorte que sa tête fut posée sur le rebord. La jeune femme regarda autour d'elle, à la recherche d'un pyjama propre, d'une serviette et de produits pour la toilette.

Une grande armoire en bois de chêne se dressait sur sa droite. Rangé à l'intérieur se trouvait tout ce dont elle avait besoin. Elle déposa les affaires sur une chaise accolée à la baignoire et elle s'assit sur une autre chaise.

La jeune femme hésita à retirer le sous-vêtement du Serpentard, redoutant un bref instant la manière dont il pourrait réagir s'il se réveillait précisément à ce moment-là.

- Oh mais quelle gamine ! De toute façon, il ne se réveillera pas tout de suite! raisonna-t-elle, agacée par sa réaction immature.

Deux mains incertaines firent glisser le boxer le long des jambes de Drago. Hermione s'était appliquée à ne pas poser les yeux sur son entrejambe. Elle déposa le vêtement dans un panier à linges sales qui était rangé sous l'évier.

La jeune femme expira fortement et ouvrit le robinet. Elle vérifia que l'eau soit à température ambiante en plaçant ses doigts sous le jet d'eau. Satisfaite, elle retira sa main et attendit que la baignoire soit remplie pour commencer la toilette de Drago.

Elle lui shampouina les cheveux avec douceur jusqu'à ce qu'ils retrouvent leur couleur dorée habituelle. L'eau du bain était déjà rouge sang et Hermione dut se retenir de ne pas vider l'eau, alors qu'elle venait juste de remplir la baignoire. Elle n'aurait jamais fini sinon.

Dans l'espoir que le jeune homme puisse l'entendre malgré son état comateux, elle se mit à fredonner une berceuse que sa mère aimait lui chanter quand elle était petite pour qu'elle s'endorme la nuit.

- Doucement, doucement, doucement s'en va le jour , doucement à pas de velours.

Sans jamais s'arrêter de chanter, Hermione prit le savon, le plongea dans l'eau et le fit mousser entre ses mains.

- La rainette dit sa chanson de pluie et le lièvre fuit sans un bruit.

Elle nettoya son visage, son cou, et ses mains s'attardèrent sur les cicatrices qui recouvraient sa poitrine, comme si le simple fait de frotter les marques blanches allaient les faire disparaître de sa peau diaphane. Ses traits se durcirent sous l'effet de la colère. Peut-être que ces cicatrices auraient pu disparaître si Harry l'avait emmené à l'infirmerie. Drago était resté bien trop longtemps dans cet état pour ne pas avoir des séquelles irréversibles.

- Doucement, doucement, doucement s'en va le jour, doucement à pas de velours.

Sa voix était de plus en plus chevrotante, les mots de la berceuse prenant un nouveau sens dans sa tête. Elle renifla bruyamment et essuya ses yeux d'un revers de manche.

- Dans le creux des nids, les oiseaux blottis se sont endormis, bonne nuit.

Ne pouvant plus s'en empêcher, elle laissa ses larmes couler le long de ses joues et plonger dans l'eau du bain, créant des petits cercles à la surface du liquide rougeâtre. Les sanglots étouffaient sa voix de temps à autre, mais la jeune femme s'entêta à continuer de chanter pour Drago. Elle passa délicatement ses doigts sur son ventre doux, le massant lentement pour enlever la boue et le sang. Une fois terminée, elle s'occupa de son dos.

- Doucement, doucement, doucement s'en va le jour, doucement à pas de velours.

Elle termina la berceuse en murmurant les mots dans le creux de l'oreille du jeune homme. Un sourire désolé étira légèrement ses lèvres.

- Tu n'es plus tout seul. Je suis là. Je prendrai soin de toi tant que tu en auras besoin. Mais il faut que tu te réveilles, Drago. Je t'en prie, reviens…

Un sanglot s'échappa de ses lèvres et elle préféra finalement ne plus parler. Elle se reprit tant bien que mal en se concentrant à laver le corps du Serpentard. Elle s'occupa de son bras droit, puis elle souleva son bras gauche d'une main tremblante, sachant pertinemment qu'elle allait découvrir la marque des Ténèbres.

Cependant, ce qui attira son regard fut les nombreuses brûlures qui entouraient la marque. Elles semblaient être plus anciennes que les blessures soignées par l'infirmière et Hermione se demanda alors qui avait bien pu faire ça. Elle soupira et reposa le bras sous l'eau, sans l'avoir vraiment lavé.

Elle s'occupa de ses pieds, de ses jambes, faisant bien attention à ne pas plier son genou. Mais alors qu'elle terminait le bain en nettoyant les hanches du jeune homme sous l'eau, elle sentit quelque chose en relief sur sa peau, quelque chose d'anormal. Sa respiration se bloqua dans se gorge. Elle n'osa pas bouger pendant quelques secondes, puis, prenant son courage à deux mains, elle tourna délicatement Drago sur le côté, de sorte que sa hanche émerge de l'eau.

Elle hoqueta violemment en découvrant le symbole de la Maison des Gryffondor inscrit dans ses chairs.

- Oh non, pas ça…

Elle ferma les yeux, secouant la tête de désolation. La colère ne tarda pas à émerger de ses entrailles. Il fallait qu'elle parle à Harry. La jeune femme reposa Drago au fond de la baignoire et s'essuya les mains. Elle vida le bain, déplia la serviette blanche sur le sol et allongea le corps du Serpentard dessus. D'un coup de baguette, elle le sécha entièrement, puis elle l'habilla. Par chance, le pyjama était à sa taille.

- Voilà, tu es tout propre maintenant, dit-elle satisfaite.

Elle rangea les produits pour le bain en vitesse et ramena Drago dans son lit. Elle prévint l'infirmière qu'elle devait s'absenter un instant et après avoir embrassé le jeune homme inconscient sur le front, elle s'empressa de quitter les lieux, d'un pas décidé. Il fallait qu'elle parle à Harry…

Dans la Grande Salle, la table des Serpentard était en ébullition. Les chuchotements nerveux se mêlaient les uns aux autres pour former un mélange de sons incohérents. L'absence de Drago Malefoy n'était pas passée inaperçue et les hypothèses sur le sujet allaient bon train.

- Peut-être qu'il s'est endormi dans une salle de cours ? murmura Crabbe, le regard vide.

- Ou il s'est perdu en se promenant dehors, enchaîna Goyle, d'un air bêta, tout en mâchant un gros morceau de viande saignante.

- Arrêtez avec vos idées lumineuses ! Ce lâche s'est tout simplement enfui! grogna Théodore Nott à l'adresse de Marcus Flint qui soupira d'exaspération.

- Bien sûr que non. Je te le répète, Drago est quelqu'un de fiable. Il m'a montré son avant-bras et il était sans brûlure.

- Toujours est-il qu'il s'est enfui. On doit prévenir notre Maître, chuchota-t-il.

- Ça suffit ! C'est moi qui commande ! Je te dis qu'il est digne de confiance, un point c'est tout! Il reviendra vite avec une explication valable, j'en suis persuadé. Pour le moment, gardons notre calme.

Les deux Serpentard se défièrent du regard, puis Théodore Nott abandonna la lutte, baissant les yeux vers son assiette à demie vide. Flint avait clos la discussion et personne n'osa reparler de Drago Malefoy. Tous se remirent à manger tranquillement, à l'exception d'une personne qui se leva discrètement de table et qui fila hors de la Grande Salle sans que personne ne la remarque.

Elle avança dans un couloir vide et entra dans une salle de classe, celle d'Histoire de la magie, celle de leur dernier cours de la veille. Ses yeux noirs balayèrent la pièce, à la recherche d'un jeune homme blond. Personne.

Elle rebroussa chemin et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée lorsqu'elle surprit une conversation entre les personnages de deux tableaux voisins.

- …couvert de sang ! s'écria un vieillard appuyé sur le rebord de son balcon.

- Oui, mais en même temps, il l'a bien mérité. La rumeur dit qu'il est sous les ordres de…

La dame aux cheveux blonds et à la forte corpulence, qui était assise dans un petit fauteuil de velours dans l'autre cadre, ne termina pas sa phrase. Les deux personnages tournèrent leur tête dans la direction de la personne qui les écoutait.

- Dis donc, vous, c'est très impoli d'écouter les conversations des gens sans y être invité! réprima le vieillard en fronçant les sourcils.

- Excusez mon manque de savoir-vivre…

La personne fit semblant de quitter les lieux, mais elle se contenta de tourner dans un couloir sur sa gauche. Elle s'immobilisa et tendit l'oreille.

- …et vous ne le croirez jamais, mais ce n'est nul autre qu'Hermione Granger qui l'a transporté à l'infirmerie…, s'exclama le vieillard, comme s'il racontait les derniers potins à la une des journaux à scandales.

Le cœur battant, la personne se précipita dans les couloirs, en direction de l'infirmerie…

De son côté, Hermione venait tout juste de quitter la Grande Salle. Elle n'y avait pas trouvé Harry. Cependant, Ron était là, tout penaud lorsqu'il l'avait vue avancer vers lui. Toujours fâchée contre son ami, elle se contenta de lui demander froidement où se trouvait Harry. Son ami lui répondit qu'il n'était pas resté longtemps dans la Grande Salle et qu'il avait décidé d'aller se promener seul dans le parc. Sans dire merci, la jeune femme s'était éloignée.

Une fois dehors, elle ne fut pas surprise de trouver Harry à l'endroit même où Drago avait été laissé pour mort. Il était debout, immobile, les mains dans les poches, la tête basse semblant fixer la marre de sang qui n'avait toujours pas fini de sécher sur le sol gorgé d'humidité.

Elle s'approcha du jeune homme sans faire le moindre bruit. Lorsqu'elle se trouva juste derrière son dos, elle hésita à poser une main sur son épaule pour s'annoncer. Alors que sa main était suspendue dans l'air, la voix rauque de Harry se fit entendre.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Hermione ?

La Gryffondor soupira devant son extraordinaire capacité à sentir la présence des gens autour de lui.

- Discuter, c'est tout.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux entendre, que je suis désolé, c'est ça ?

Etonnamment, sa voix semblait dénuée de sarcasme et Hermione prit cela pour un signe encourageant.

- Je pense que ce serait trop te demander pour le moment.

- Je ne m'excuserai ni aujourd'hui, ni demain.

- Harry…

- Le sujet est clos, Hermione. Si tu n'as rien d'autre à me dire, j'aimerais autant que tu me laisses, merci.

Hermione soupira tristement face à son comportement borné. Ça au moins, ça n'avait pas changé. Elle posa finalement sa main sur son épaule. Aussitôt, le dos du Gryffondor se tendit. Il recula et lui fit volte-face. La jeune femme fut frappée par son regard. Il était si dur. C'était le regard des gens qui avaient trop vu et trop vécu…

- Harry, as-tu participé aux évènements qui se sont produits la nuit dernière? demanda-t-elle, la peur au ventre.

La tristesse voila ses grands yeux verts et Hermione retint son souffle en attendant sa réponse, qui tardait à venir.

- Dis-moi, ai-je réellement changé au point où tu aies besoin de me poser cette question? Crois-tu que je suis capable de faire ça ?

La jeune femme n'arrivait plus à ressentir de la colère pour son meilleur ami. La peur et l'incertitude avaient désormais pris possession du Gryffondor et une seule idée lui venait en tête, le prendre dans ses bras et lui dire qu'il n'avait pas à avoir peur. Pourtant, elle savait que cette tendre geste ne suffirait pas à régler le problème. Harry était véritablement en train de changer, et en mal.

- Autrefois, j'aurais dit non sans hésiter, mais aujourd'hui…je ne sais plus. Harry, tu as laissé Malefoy dans l'état catastrophique dans lequel il était. Comment je pourrais ne pas me poser cette question? Je ne te reconnais plus…dit-elle en baissant la tête.

Un silence pesant s'installa. Aucun d'eux n'osa bouger, craignant de rompre cette atmosphère étrange, qui incitait à la confidence. Alors qu'Hermione réfléchissait à ce qu'elle voulait encore lui demander, elle entendit la voix terrifiée de son ami.

- J'ai peur…murmura Harry, sans vraiment s'en rendre compte.

- Harry…

Ce dernier s'était retourné et avait pris la direction du lac, d'une démarche légèrement chancelante.

- Harry, je sais ce qui t'arrive…

Le jeune homme s'arrêta net, les épaules crispées.

- Ne dis rien, Hermione, menaça-t-il d'une voix tremblante, mais son amie refusa de se taire. Elle savait que cette discussion était nécessaire pour que le jeune homme puisse aller de l'avant.

- Tu te sens responsable de la mort de Sir…

- LA FERME ! LA FERME ! JE T'AI DIT DE TE TAIRE !

Il se boucha les oreilles et courut aussi vite qu'il put vers la forêt. Hermione l'avait suivi pendant plusieurs kilomètres à travers la végétation épaisse de la forêt, puis après quelques minutes, elle dut se rendre à l'évidence qu'elle l'avait perdu de vue. Elle soupira, sachant qu'il était inutile de l'appeler et rebroussa chemin.

La Gryffondor était si triste pour son ami. Elle savait qu'il se sentait perdu et en colère. La jeune femme aurait voulu le consoler et lui parler. Cependant, Harry était quelqu'un de solitaire. Lorsqu'il avait un problème, il s'enfermait dans son monde et ne parlait plus qu'en monosyllabe.

Au moins dans le passé, il reconnaissait avoir un problème. Mais depuis la mort de Sirius, il était impossible ne serait-ce que de prononcer le nom de son parrain. Il ne pouvait pas le supporter et Hermione avait appris à éviter le sujet pour ne plus l'énerver. Pourtant, à la lumière de son comportement de la veille, la jeune femme avait décidé que le laisser seul face à ses démons n'était pas une solution. Il fallait qu'il puisse se confier à quelqu'un.

Perdue dans ses réflexions, elle ne fit attention à la personne devant elle qui arrivait en sens inverse. Celle-ci paraissait pressée et nerveuse, et semblait également isolée dans sa bulle. Hermione la percuta de plein fouet.

- Aïe ! cria-t-elle en se prenant le visage dans les mains.

- Désolée…s'empressa de répondre l'autre personne avant de reprendre son chemin.

Hermione se retourna pour voir à qui appartenait cette voix féminine. Elle reconnut immédiatement ses cheveux noirs coupés au carré.

- Pansy, murmura-t-elle, soudain très inquiète pour Drago.

Elle n'était plus qu'à deux mètres de l'infirmerie et la Serpentard ne pouvait être allée ailleurs.

- Mon Dieu non…souffla la lionne en se précipitant vers l'infirmerie.

* * *

Voilà pour aujourd'hui !

J'espère que vous aurez apprécié la suite.

Bonne soirée !

**Etienne**: Merci pour la review ! Si tu as pu supporter ce fameux chapitre de torture, tu pourras supporter le reste. Donc, ne t'inquiète pas. :)

**Babou**: Merci pour cette review ! J'adore voir ce que ma fiction vous inspire. Harry est très paumé mais il n'a jamais pensé qu'il laissait Drago mourir en l'abandonnant là. Il pense que Baltus est là pour lui au cas où. S'il avait été seul, les choses auraient certainement été différentes. Je ne pense pas que l'attitude et les actions de Neville soient pardonnables. A mon avis, la nuance doit être faite entre ce qui explique un geste et ce qui peut l'excuser. Bref, je suis vraiment ravie que ça te plaise autant. Ton enthousiasme fait tellement plaisir ! J'espère ne pas te décevoir avec la suite. Bonne soirée!


	11. Epreuve 11: Consoler son ennemi

_- Pansy, murmura-t-elle, soudain très inquiète pour Drago. _

_Elle n'était plus qu'à deux mètres de l'infirmerie et la Serpentard ne pouvait être allée ailleurs._

_- Mon Dieu non…souffla la lionne en se précipitant vers l'infirmerie._

Tout était silencieux à l'intérieur. Tout était à sa place. Drago était alité, immobile, les draps épousant la forme de son corps avec volupté. Son visage était dénué de crispation. A cet instant, Hermione aurait pu voir un ange si elle n'était pas paniquée à l'idée de ce que Pansy aurait pu lui faire.

La Gryffondor arriva à son chevet et l'examina rapidement de la tête aux pieds. Il n'y avait rien d'anormal. Elle posa l'index et le majeur de sa main droite sur son cou pour sentir son pouls. Celui-ci était bien là, puissant, régulier et calme.

Elle soupira de soulagement et s'installa sur la chaise qui était à côté du lit du Serpentard. Il n'avait rien et c'était l'essentiel. Hermione ignorait comment la jeune femme avait su qu'il était là, mais quelque part elle se doutait que la nouvelle allait se répandre, tôt ou tard.

Elle posa sa tête sur le lit et s'endormit bien vite. Les heures s'écoulèrent sans que les deux personnes présentes dans l'infirmerie ne s'en rendent compte. La cloche sonna l'heure du dîner et Hermione émergea de son sommeil. Elle observa le Serpentard un bref instant, espérant voir le moindre signe indiquant qu'il se réveillait, en vain. Le jeune homme restait figé.

Son ventre criant famine, Hermione se résolut à aller manger. Dans la Grande Salle, elle rejoignit Ron, malgré la colère qu'elle ressentait toujours pour lui. Ce dernier semblait nerveux et embarrassé, hésitant à maintes reprises à lui adresser la parole.

Agacée, Hermione l'encouragea à s'exprimer, tout en se servant une grosse louche de purée de pomme de terre.

- Je ne vais pas te mordre, Ronald…

- Euh, en fait, je voulais te dire que je suis désolé pour ce matin, même si je comprends pas trop ce que j'ai dit de mal.

Hermione le trouva pathétique, mais tellement adorable. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire, touchée par sa démarche. Il ne s'était pas excusé parce qu'il comprenait ce qu'il avait dit de travers, mais parce qu'il voulait simplement qu'elle ne soit plus fâchée contre lui.

- Ron, Malefoy était à deux doigts de la mort et madame Pomfresh m'a expliqué qu'il pourrait très bien rester dans le coma pour toujours.

Ron fit les yeux ronds, clairement choqué par ce qu'il venait d'apprendre.

- C'est si grave que ça alors ?

- Oui, Ron, la situation est critique, soupira la jeune femme. Tu sais, je ne t'en veux pas vraiment parce que tu ne pouvais pas savoir ça. Mais Malefoy est un être humain avant d'être un Mangemort et je pense qu'il est important de ne pas l'oublier si on ne veut pas devenir comme eux.

Ron grimaça mais ne chercha pas à la contredire. Le repas se termina en silence. Tous deux avaient remarqué l'absence d'Harry, et c'est au moment où Hermione s'apprêta à demander si Ron l'avait vu dans le château avant l'heure du dîner qu'ils le virent passer devant la porte entrouverte de la Grande Salle. Il marchait dans le couloir vide et ne daigna même pas leur adresser un regard. Hermione soupira. Elle savait qu'il était en train de vivre un moment difficile, cependant, il devait l'affronter, seul.

Harry erra dans le château toute la soirée, fuyant toutes les âmes prisonnières de ces murs. Les couloirs semblaient tellement lugubres lorsqu'ils étaient vides et plongés dans la pénombre. Leur calme ne lui apportait aucun réconfort, aucune sérénité, car dans sa tête, c'était un tourbillon d'émotions et de pensées. Rien ne le soulageait.

Il était dans cet état déplorable depuis qu'Hermione avait libéré ses démons. Ses doigts n'avaient cessé de trembler et son cœur semblait avoir été transpercé par une lance glacée. Son estomac s'était douloureusement contracté et ses pas étaient devenus lents et laborieux. Harry avait l'impression d'être un prisonnier qui marchait dans le couloir de la mort. Il se sentait effondré, ébranlé.

Il savait qu'il n'arriverait à dormir cette nuit, alors il alla chercher sa cape d'invisibilité dans le dortoir des Gryffondor, laissant au passage un mot sur le lit de Ron, pour lui dire qu'il allait se promener un peu avant d'aller se coucher.

Harry laissa ses pas le guider à travers l'école. Par moment, il se posait à une fenêtre et au lieu de regarder le parc noyé sous une pluie battante, il se revoyait dans le Département des Mystères avec l'Armée de Dumbledore. Le souvenir était resté intact dans sa mémoire comme s'il était en train de le revivre. Sirius était à ses côtés. Tous deux essayaient de neutraliser Lucius Malefoy et puis soudain, un éclair vert…

Harry ferma les yeux et posa son front contre la vitre de la fenêtre. Sirius était mort à cause de lui, parce qu'il avait cru sa vision et qu'il avait foncé tête baissée dans le piège tendu par Voldemort. Comment pouvait-il se pardonner une telle chose? Le Gryffondor se pinça l'arête du nez et se remit à déambuler dans les couloirs avec la douleur dans son cœur pour seule compagnie.

Inconsciemment, il se dirigea vers l'infirmerie et ce n'est qu'une fois devant la porte familière qu'il se rendit compte de l'endroit où il était. Il recula d'un pas, puis s'immobilisa, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire. Une force le poussait à fuir les lieux, mais une autre, bien plus puissante, l'encourageait à franchir la porte. Il hésita quelques secondes avant de se glisser sous sa cape d'invisibilité et d'entrebâiller le battant de bois.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. 23 heures s'affichait sur le petit écran et Harry sut que l'infirmière devait être au lit. Il se faufila dans la pièce et remarqua immédiatement qu'une seule personne occupait les lieux.

- Malefoy…murmura-t-il sans s'en rendre compte.

Son cœur se mit à battre comme s'il était en train de pourchasser le vif d'or. Ses membres se mirent à trembler sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi et sa respiration se fit irrégulière. Il avança très lentement vers le lit du Serpentard. Il lui fallut quelques minutes pour arriver à son chevet tant il marchait avec précaution pour ne pas trébucher ou faire du bruit.

Le Gryffondor fut choqué par la vision mystique qui s'offrait à ses yeux. Le jeune Malefoy, couvert d'un drap blanc immaculé, ressemblait à une créature divine. Il était méconnaissable. Son visage était dénué de grimaces ou de rictus désagréables en tout genre. A cet instant, il semblait être l'être le plus innocent et le plus pure qu'il n'avait jamais vu.

Harry s'assit sur une chaise et observa le Serpentard sans savoir pourquoi il se sentait apaisé par sa présence. Il aurait pu se convaincre qu'il était là pour surveiller le Mangemort, mais ce n'était pas ça. Pour le moment, il était incapable de voir le monstre qui se cachait sous ces traits si parfaits et graciles.

Le Gryffondor ne chercha pas à comprendre et se contenta de rester là pendant plusieurs heures. Ses jambes commencèrent à s'engourdir et ses paupières à se faire lourdes. Il bailla doucement tout en fermant les yeux et lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il fut frappé par deux iris gris luisants dans la pénombre.

Harry se rappela qu'il était sous sa cape et que par conséquent, le Serpentard ne pouvait le voir. Il le vit cligner plusieurs fois des paupières, puis poser la main devant ses yeux. Il soupira lourdement, puis reposa son bras sur les draps.

Des émotions différentes déformaient à présent les traits de son visage angélique. La peur, la tristesse et la douleur prédominaient et étrangement, Harry n'aimait pas le voir souffrir. Cela ravivait sa propre douleur.

Drago se redressa avec une grimace d'inconfort et se dégagea des draps en les tassant au fond du lit à l'aide de ses pieds. Il regarda autour de lui, d'un air inquiet et surpris, puis il se leva et avança en direction de la porte d'un pas chancelant. Il posa sa main sur sa cuisse gauche et grogna en sentant la douleur dans son genou fragile.

Harry quitta sa chaise et le suivit au dehors de l'infirmerie, la baguette au poing. Le Serpentard espérait s'enfuir et il avait suffisamment attendu pour réagir. Il prit donc la décision de le stopper là. Le Gryffondor le dépassa, fit volte-face et d'un geste rapide, il retira sa cape d'invisibilité.

- Ne bouge plus, Malefoy !

Le Serpentard hoqueta de surprise et manqua de s'effondrer sur le sol. Avec difficulté, il retrouva son équilibre et regarda le Gryffondor droit dans les yeux. Ce dernier fut frappé par la gravité qui émanait de son regard.

- Je sais que je ne mérite pas la clémence. Je suppose que tout le monde est déjà au courant de ma condition de Mangemort et je sais qu'on va m'envoyer à Azkaban. Mais tu te trompes, je ne voulais pas m'échapper comme un lâche.

- Et je peux savoir ce que tu comptais faire en quittant l'infirmerie comme un voleur ? demanda Harry, sceptique, mais néanmoins curieux de ce que le Serpentard allait trouver comme excuse.

- Il faut que je récupère quelque chose. C'est important pour moi, murmura-t-il la voix légèrement chevrotante.

- Je m'en fiche complètement, Malefoy. Tu n'iras nulle part.

- Tu n'as qu'à me suivre. Je te promets que je ne tenterai rien.

- Pas question que tu bouges.

- Je t'en prie, c'est important, supplia le Serpentard sous le regard stupéfait d'Harry.

Malefoy avança vers Harry et le contourna lentement, tandis que le Gryffondor le pointait de sa baguette, le bras légèrement vacillant.

- Je…je t'ai dit de ne pas t'éloigner…

Drago ne répondit rien et monta l'escalier en pierre. Harry, sur ses talons, guettait les moindres faits et gestes du jeune homme. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi, mais il avait envie de le laisser faire. Et c'est ce qu'il fit.

- Où va-t-on ? murmura le Gryffondor, intrigué.

- A la Salle sur Demande…

Arrivés devant le mur qui donnait accès à la fameuse pièce, Drago passa plusieurs fois devant en pensant fortement à vouloir retrouver sa chauve-souris, cependant, la porte géante ne se matérialisa pas. Le Serpentard recommença, en vain. De frustration, il cogna le mur de ses deux poings.

- Pourquoi ça ne marche pas ?

- Que cherches-tu ? demanda Harry de plus en plus curieux, oubliant complètement qu'il était en train de parler à son ennemi juré.

- Ma chauve-souris…répondit Drago d'une voix étranglée. Elle ne mérite pas de rester là-dedans comme un vulgaire déchet.

Harry sentit toute la douleur que ressentait le jeune homme. Il recula d'un pas, comme effrayé par la réalité, celle-ci étant que Drago Malefoy pouvait être comme tout le monde, comme lui...

Alors que Malefoy retenta désespérément d'entrer dans la salle, Harry se souvint qu'il avait vu une chauve-souris la nuit de son agression. Il fronça les sourcils et regarda le Serpentard qui déambulait comme un lion en cage et qui semblait friser la crise d'hystérie.

- Malefoy ? Je crois que j'ai vu ta chauve-souris, dit-il d'un air pensif.

- Où ça ? demanda le Serpentard en se plantant devant Harry qui braquait toujours sa baguette sur lui.

- Dehors.

- Dehors ?

- Près du lac. Elle m'a mené à toi…je suppose avec l'intention que je te porte secours…

- QUOI ? Tu te fous de moi c'est ça, Potter ?

- Hein ?

- Je vois, tu es dans le coup! Eux se sont occupés du sale boulot et toi tu joues le rôle du sauveur pour ensuite m'envoyer à Azkaban! Et en plus tu as le culot de venir jouer avec mes nefs ! Espèce de salop !

- Mais tu es complètement paranoïaque ! Je n'ai rien à voir dans ce qui t'est arrivé et d'ailleurs, je ne t'ai même pas secouru! Après crois ce que tu veux, mais ta chauve-souris est bel et bien dehors !

- En vie ? souffla-t-il d'une voix quasi inaudible tellement il était terrorisé de poser la question.

- Bien sûr ! Quelle question ! répondit Harry d'un air agacé.

Les yeux du Serpentard jugèrent la sincérité du Gryffondor et quand il comprit que ce dernier était on ne peut plus sérieux, ses prunelles s'agrandirent de stupeur et il se précipita vers une fenêtre. Il l'ouvrit frénétiquement et hurla à pleins poumons dans le froid de la nuit.

- BALTUUUUUUS !

Il tendit l'oreille, le cœur plein d'espoir. Les montagnes environnantes renvoyaient l'écho de son cri et ce n'est qu'après quelques secondes d'attente insoutenable qu'un couinement familier se fit entendre. Drago éclata de joie.

- BALTUS ! TU ES VIVANTE !

La bête ailée apparue rapidement des profondeurs de la forêt. Elle vola en zigzag vers son maître qui lui tendait les bras et la chauve-souris se jeta contre sa poitrine, sous le regard éberlué du Gryffondor. Drago s'effondra sur le sol dans un craquement douloureux de son genou gauche, les larmes de bonheur et de soulagement dévalant sur ses joues, ses bras maigres entourant la bête avec ferveur.

- Mon ange, je…je te cr…croyais m…morte, mais t…tu es en vie…hoqueta-t-il incontrôlablement.

Ces mots tordirent le cœur de Harry sans qu'il n'y soit préparé. Sa baguette glissa de l'emprise de ses doigts et tomba sur le sol. Tremblant comme une feuille, il s'appuya sur le mur qui se trouvait derrière lui, sans être capable de quitter le Serpentard et sa chauve-souris du regard. Il s'accroupit alors sur le sol et ramena ses jambes fléchies contre son torse. Ses bras entourèrent son corps et il posa son menton sur ses genoux osseux.

Et comme un enfant que ses parents auraient égaré, il se mit à sangloter bruyamment, tout en berçant son corps d'avant en arrière.

- Sirius…gémit-il.

Drago tourna la tête sur le côté et ses yeux remplis de larmes s'agrandirent d'étonnement en découvrant l'Elu dans cet état pitoyable.

- P…Potter ? murmura-t-il, incertain.

Harry semblait à présent perdu dans ses pensées. Son regard était vitreux et ses lèvres remuaient inlassablement sans que Drago ne puisse comprendre ce qu'il disait.

- Potter, ça va ?

- …l'est mort…sûr…mort…fini…seul…peur…

Drago essuya son visage du revers de la manche de son pyjama, puis il s'approcha du Gryffondor précautionneusement.

- Hey Potter, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

Harry secoua la tête, les paupières fermées jusqu'à être plissées. Il paraissait lutter contre son propre esprit. Le Serpentard regarda autour de lui, se demandant s'il devait aller chercher de l'aide. Il approcha sa main d'une épaule du Gryffondor mais celle-ci resta en suspend dans l'air. Drago n'avait jamais touché personne de cette manière, pas même Blaise. Il ignorait tout de l'art de la consolation.

Gêné, le Serpentard retira sa main et son regard inquiet se posa sur Baltus. Une idée lui vint alors. Avec une extrême douceur, il décrocha l'animal de sa poitrine et il l'enveloppa de ses deux mains. Drago l'approcha lentement du Gryffondor apeuré, jusqu'à ce que celle-ci s'agrippe sur la manche de son pull.

- Sois gentille avec lui, répondit le Serpentard face au regard interrogateur de Baltus.

Ses petits yeux noirs se mirent à pétiller d'intelligence et Drago l'observa grimper le long du vêtement en laine. Harry avait toujours les paupières fermées et son corps entier était la proie de violents frissons. Baltus s'installa sur son épaule, puis elle déploya son aile gauche derrière la tête du Gryffondor et son aile droite entoura une partie de ses genoux.

Avec tendresse, la chauve-souris se mit à lécher les sillons de larmes sur les joues du jeune homme, jusqu'à ce que celui-ci ouvre de grands yeux verts brillants.


	12. Epreuve 12: Se faire comprendre

_Avec tendresse, la chauve-souris se mit à lécher les sillons de larmes sur les joues du jeune homme, jusqu'à ce que celui-ci ouvre de grands yeux verts brillants._

Harry cligna plusieurs fois des paupières. Ses cils balayèrent les perles salines qui lui brouillaient la vue et il découvrit ce qui lui chatouillait les joues. Deux petites prunelles noires le fixaient avec intensité et le Gryffondor ne sut comment réagir.

Il était encore bouleversé par la réalisation que jamais plus il ne reverrait son parrain et que ses espoirs de le retrouver vivant dans une situation aussi miraculeuse que Drago et sa chauve-souris était complètement irréaliste.

- Elle s'appelle Baltus.

- Quoi ?

- Ma chauve-souris, je l'ai nommée Baltus, précisa Drago d'une voix calme.

Harry cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, n'arrivant à croire que le Serpentard engageait une conversation normale avec lui, surtout lorsqu'il avait la possibilité de ramasser sa baguette et de le tuer ou de s'enfuir. Cependant, tout était étrange cette nuit et chacun semblait suivre un chemin qui ne lui était pas familier. Intrigué, le Gryffondor choisit de poursuivre cette discussion.

- Baltus ? Mais tu dis elle. C'est pourtant un nom masculin, je me trompe ?

Contre tout attente, Drago se mit à sourire avec sincérité. Harry fit les yeux ronds. Jamais il ne l'avait vu ainsi et c'était un nouveau visage qui s'offrait à lui, bien plus agréable à contempler que celui qu'il avait l'habitude de voir.

- Perspicace Potter. En fait, j'avais eu l'intention d'acheter une nouvelle chouette quand je l'ai vu attachée à un perchoir au fond du magasin. Elle avait l'air tellement malheureuse, toute seule dans son coin, que je n'ai pu résister quand ses jolis yeux se sont posés sur moi. Et…

Harry ne put s'empêcher de rire quand le Serpentard eut terminé sa phrase. C'était tellement étrange de l'entendre parler ainsi comme s'il lui racontait sa première rencontre avec sa petite amie. Drago s'arrêta de parler, les sourcils froncés.

- Te moque pas, Potter ! gronda la voix durement.

- Bien sûr que non, rassura Harry, je trouve ça mignon.

Ce fut au tour du Serpentard de faire des yeux globuleux.

- Mignon ? T'avise plus de me sortir un mot pareil pour qualifier ce que je te dis ! C'est répugnant.

- Très bien, oublie ça, répondit le Gryffondor amusé. Et donc ?

- Et donc quoi ?

- Je veux savoir la suite !

- Eh bien fallait pas me couper dans mon élan, Potter !

Harry leva les yeux au ciel tout en gloussant.

- Allez, sois pas si susceptible ! Raconte-moi la suite, insista l'Elu comme un enfant de cinq ans.

- J'oubliais que tu étais si chiant…soupira-t-il.

Le Gryffondor perdit son sourire. Décontenancé par ce changement brusque d'attitude, Drago ne put s'empêcher de lui redemander ce qui n'allait pas.

- Hey, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

Harry resta silencieux et fixa le Serpentard d'un air triste. Drago déglutit bruyamment, se sentant embarrassé par le regard scrutateur de l'Elu. Ne tenant plus, il se remit à parler.

- Très bien, tu as gagné. Mais ne viens pas te plaindre parce que je t'aurais raconté quelque chose qui te déplaît. En fait, je l'ai nommé Baltus parce que mon père considère les femelles comme des incapables. Il m'a toujours obligé à prendre des mâles. Mais comme il n'apprécie pas la chauve-souris, il ne s'approche pas d'elle et n'a donc jamais eu l'occasion de voir que c'était une femelle. Voilà, tu sais tout.

Le jeune Malefoy avait redouté la réaction du Gryffondor à la mention de son père, cependant, Harry se contenta simplement de serrer les poings et la mâchoire.

Drago l'observa avec gravité, les sourcils froncés. Il planait une ombre terrifiante sur son visage. Il sentait la douleur, la peur et la colère.

- Potter, crache le morceau parce que là, tu me rends nerveux.

- Ça c'est ton problème, Malefoy ! s'exclama brusquement Harry.

- C'est pas la peine de te braquer, Potter ! Excuse-moi de m'être inquiété de ton état !

Le Gryffondor se força à rire et Drago attendit qu'il déverse son poison sur lui, le regard impassible.

- Comme si tu étais capable d'une telle chose ! S'inquiéter pour quelqu'un d'autre que ta petite personne ? Fais-moi rire ! Bien sûr, je ne te parle pas d'animaux, mais de personnes.

Drago encaissa la critique dignement, malgré la douleur qui vrillait son cœur à la simple pensée de Blaise. Harry semblait maintenant incapable de se taire. Il avait trouvé un moyen de libérer sa peine et sa fureur en le prenant pour cible. Ce n' était pas comme si ce procédé lui était inconnu. Après tout, il avait fait de même avec Neville. Ce n'était que justice.

- Toi et ton père, vous êtes tous les mêmes, continua Harry, pratiquement en transe. Vous vous ventez de votre sang pur, mais vous êtes devenus tarés au fil des générations à force de copuler entre vous. Vous n'êtes même plus des humains. Vous n'êtes même plus capables de ressentir quoi que ce soit, à part la haine et l'instinct de conservation. Vous n'avez aucune conscience. En clair, vous n'êtes encore moins évolués qu'un Moldu. Vous êtes pathétiques !

Le regard insondable du jeune Malefoy n'avait quitté celui du Gryffondor pendant toute sa tirade. Il n'avait aucune envie de riposter, malgré les propos injustes et cruels de l'Elu. Il se contenta simplement de rester silencieux. Son attitude ne fit qu'accentuer la fureur du Gryffondor.

- Tu te plains que je te rends nerveux, mais être au service de quelqu'un d'aussi fou que Voldemort, ça ne te rends pas plus nerveux ? Je vais te dire, tout ce qui t'arrive, tu l'as bien mérité! Tu n'avais qu'à refuser de devenir Mangemort ! Mais moi, je n'ai rien demandé, rien. Tout me file entre les doigts…

Harry s'arrêta de parler, le souffle court, les yeux de nouveaux baignés de larmes. Cependant, cette fois-ci, pas une seule ne coula sur ses joues.

- Parce que tu crois que j'ai eu le choix, Potter ? répondit Drago avec calme.

- Bien sûr ! s'emporta Harry. Tu aurais pu fuir et venir te battre du côté de la Lumière. Mais je suppose que tu n'y trouvais pas ton compte. Tu aurais perdu l'héritage de ta famille n'est-ce pas ?

- C'est certain.

- Alors ne vient pas me dire que tu n'as pas eu le choix. Tu ne sais pas ce que ça fait de se retrouver piégé dans une situation dont on ne peut se dépêtrer sans que ses proches en souffrent.

Le silence reprit de nouveau ses droits dans le couloir glacial où étaient assis les deux jeunes hommes. Le Gryffondor avait le regard perdu dans le néant, tandis que le Serpentard fixait sa chauve-souris avec tristesse. Il ne lui restait que peu de temps avant d'être arrêté, séparé d'elle, et jeté à Azkaban. Mais au moins, il savait que Baltus était en vie. Il caressa les ailes souples de l'animal et celle-ci frémit d'appréciation. Elle était aussi douce que de la soie et Drago se délecta de cette sensation.

Il ressentit alors le besoin de parler à Harry. C'était peut-être sa dernière chance de se confier à quelqu'un avant de devenir fou et de n'être plus que capable de geindre en se cognant la tête contre le mur rugueux d'une cellule.

- Fuir ou rejoindre l'autre camp, c'est pareil. Ça signifie que ceux qu'on aime payeront notre trahison. Ils auraient assassiné ma mère. Je n'appelle pas ça un choix. Ma mère est innocente. Elle ne mérite pas ça. Son seul crime a été de préférer rester en vie et d'accepter de devenir l'épouse de mon père. Tout le monde n'a pas ton courage, Potter.

Harry était de nouveau au bord des larmes. Ses grands yeux verts dévisageaient Malefoy, alors que celui-ci continuait de parler.

- Pour tout te dire, j'ai reçu la marque des Ténèbres il y a à peine quatre jours de ça, et pourtant, j'ai l'impression que ma vie entière est déjà passée. Tu as raison, Potter, je suis pathétique. Je n'ai jamais été capable de faire quoi que ce soit de valable dans ma courte existence. Je n'ai fait que pourrir ta vie et celle des autres. Je ne suis jamais tombé amoureux et je n'aurais jamais l'occasion de savoir si c'est aussi merveilleux qu'on le dit. Je n'ai jamais embrassé de fille. Mais peut-être que j'aurais droit au baiser du Détraqueur, ironisa le Serpentard sous le regard atterré de Harry. J'ai tué mon meilleur ami, murmura Drago la gorge serrée, se fichant complètement des conséquences qui pourraient découler de ses confidences.

Après tout, sa peine serait la même : un baiser…

- Quoi ?

- Blaise. Voldemort lui a lacéré le visage pour que je l'achève. Tu crois vraiment que j'avais d'autres choix, Potter?

- Co…comment tu as fait pour vivre avec ça sur la conscience ? murmura Harry la voix chevrotante.

- Faut croire que je n'en n'ai pas. C'est pas ce que tu as dit tout à l'heure?

Harry ne put répondre. Il couvrit son visage de ses mains, tandis que des sanglots silencieux secouaient tout son corps. Drago le regarda, laissant sa propre douleur jaillir à travers ses yeux. Ils restèrent l'un à côté de l'autre, sans rien dire, chacun plongé dans ses tourments et pourtant avec l'impression ne pas plus être vraiment seuls.

Les premières lueurs pourpres d'un nouveau jour commençaient à caresser monts et forêts, réchauffant doucement la nature mais également le long couloir où se trouvaient les deux jeunes hommes. Le silence était régulièrement entrecoupé de reniflements et de hoquets douloureux. La voix écorchée du Gryffondor finit par résonner dans les oreilles du Serpentard.

- Je te demande pardon.

- Pour quoi ? demanda Drago en posant son regard acier sur lui.

- Je ne pensais pas un mot de ce que je t'ai dit. J'ai tellement honte. Je voulais juste te faire du mal pour oublier ma propre douleur. C'est moi qui suis pathétique, Malefoy. Je suis sincèrement désolé pour tout ce qui t'est arrivé.

Un sourire dénué de sarcasme étira les lèvres du Serpentard. Potter était sincère et réaliser cela le réconfortait profondément. Quelqu'un savait enfin ce qu'il avait vécu. Quelqu'un avait enfin compris ce que c'était d'être un Malefoy.

Des pas précipités et des chuchotements paniqués provenant des étages inférieurs vinrent perturber ce moment étrange. Les entrailles de Drago se nouèrent violemment et la peur fit tambouriner son cœur contre sa cage thoracique avec force, comme s'il voulait s'enfuir. Le Serpentard plongea son regard dans celui inquiet du Gryffondor.

- Malefoy ?

- Ecoute, je sais qu'on n'a jamais été ami, mais j'aurais besoin que tu fasses quelque chose pour moi…

Drago décrocha Baltus de son pyjama et l'embrassa avec toute l'affection dont il était capable. La bête ailée cligna plusieurs fois de ses petits yeux alors que son maître la tendit à Harry, les bras tremblants.

- S'il te plaît, garde-la. Je sais que tu prends soin de ta chouette et que tu sauras en faire autant avec elle. Je t'en prie, je…je ne veux pas l'emmener avec moi, pas là-bas.

Les pas se rapprochaient rapidement d'eux, bien trop rapidement au goût du Serpentard. Harry ne répondit rien. Cependant, il prit la chauve-souris dans ses mains.

- Sois sage, ma belle, murmura Drago, le cœur déchiré.

Le Serpentard se releva finalement, son genou toujours aussi instable le faisant tanguer légèrement. Une grimace de douleur déforma son visage avant qu'un masque dénué d'émotion ne le recouvre. Serrant les poings, il avança en direction des bruits de pas. Harry sortit de sa torpeur et se mit à le suivre. Ce dernier s'arrêta soudain et se retourna vers lui. Le Gryffondor retint sa respiration.

- Tue-le, murmura Drago tandis que son avant-bras se mit à brûler.

Harry se contenta de hocher la tête, sans arriver à croire qu'ils avaient cette conversation, si l'on pouvait parler de conversation. Drago lui tourna le dos et se remit à marcher jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe sur Hermione et madame Pomfresh.

- Dieu tout puissant, vous êtes là ! s'exclama l'infirmière en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Je vous avais bien dit qu'il ne s'était pas enfui ! gronda Hermione avec conviction.

- Oui, grâce à votre ami Potter, Miss Granger !

- Ça suffit maintenant ! explosa-t-elle, les joues en feu.

- Peu importe, Miss Granger. De toute façon, je vais envoyer ma lettre au directeur dès que je le pourrai et ce jeune homme ira en prison, que cela vous plaise ou non.

Hermione bouillait littéralement de rage. Sa tête penchée en avant donnait l'impression qu'elle allait bondir sur l'infirmière d'un moment au l'autre. Alors que Drago s'avançait vers l'infirmière d'un pas lent et contrôlé, Harry le retint par le bras. Le corps du Serpentard se raidit complètement et il s'immobilisa. Hermione et madame Pomfresh firent les yeux ronds.

- Malefoy n'essayait pas de fuir, madame Pomfresh. Il est venu ici récupérer sa chauve-souris, sous ma surveillance bien sûr. Je tiens également à préciser qu'il sera inutile d'envoyer cette lettre au professeur Dumbledore pour la simple raison qu'il est déjà au courant de la situation. Je lui ai moi-même tout expliqué et il a convenu de ne pas le dénoncer. Cependant, il voudra lui parler.

- Vous plaisantez j'espère ? demanda l'infirmière dans un souffle, le teint soudain livide.

- Non madame. Le professeur Dumbledore m'a chargé de vous transmettre sa décision et il a précisé que Malefoy pouvait retourner dans son dortoir dès que possible, avec votre autorisation bien entendu.

Madame Pomfresh semblait ébranlée. Elle accepta cependant les paroles de l'Elu, sans penser un instant à les mettre en doute.

- Très bien, soupira-t-elle. Venez avec moi, monsieur Malefoy.

Elle tourna les talons et s'éloigna d'une démarche incertaine. Drago fit face au Gryffondor, les yeux étincelants de questions.

- Pourquoi ? finit-il par demander.

- Tu n'as rien à faire là-bas. Et puis, je voulais voir si le cours des choses pouvait être modifié. Tiens, je te rends Baltus. Elle aura besoin de toi.

Drago ne put s'empêcher de sourire en récupérant l'animal qui alla se glisser sous son haut de pyjama. Harry se mit également à sourire en comprenant que l'associé diabolique que Drago dissimulait sous ses vêtements n'était autre que la chauve-souris.

- Merci, Potter, souffla-t-il en lui présentant sa main.

Sans hésiter, Harry la lui saisit et les deux jeunes hommes se serrèrent la main, comme pour effacer toutes les disputes qui avaient jalonné leur relation.

Hermione, qui était restée en retrait, semblait à deux doigts de se mettre une gifle pour tenter de se réveiller. Comment avaient-ils pu en arriver là ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée, mais elle allait devoir cuisiner son meilleur ami pour le savoir. Néanmoins, elle se retint de tout commentaire et attendit sagement que Harry la rejoigne.

Tous deux marchèrent côte à côte jusqu'au dortoir des Gryffondor, en silence. De son côté, Drago était retourné à l'infirmerie et madame Pomfresh l'examina partiellement avant de le mettre à la porte. Le jeune homme n'eut même pas le temps de la remercier qu'elle lui avait déjà claqué la porte au nez.

Il soupira et rejoignit le dortoir des Serpentard, avec l'espoir de dormir toute la journée, sans que personne ne le remarque. Mais la chance n'avait jamais vraiment été de son côté. Lorsqu'il entra dans la pièce surchauffée, certains Serpentard étaient déjà debout, dont Théodore Nott et Crabbe.

- Tiens, tiens, regardez qui est revenu…annonça Nott, une lueur malsaine dans les yeux.

- Tu étais où ? demanda Flint qui émergeait du sommeil.

- Je ne crois pas que ça te regarde. Et maintenant, si vous le voulez bien, je vais aller dormir, alors fermez-la.

- Ton bras, déclara Nott, je veux le voir. Des rumeurs laissent croire que tu étais à l'infirmerie. Je veux juste vérifier que ces deux choses ne sont pas liées.

Drago soupira, fatigué de devoir se battre à chaque seconde de sa vie. Azkaban n'était finalement pas une si mauvaise idée…

* * *

Voilà pour aujourd'hui !

Si quelque chose vous a déplu, n'hésitez pas à me le dire.

Bonne journée et à bientôt !


	13. Epreuve 13: Oser y croire

_- Ton bras, déclara Nott, je veux le voir. Des rumeurs laissent croire que tu étais à l'infirmerie. Je veux juste vérifier que ces deux choses ne sont pas liées._

_Drago soupira, fatigué de devoir se battre à chaque seconde de sa vie. Azkaban n'était finalement pas une si mauvaise idée…_

- Ton bras, répéta Nott, la voix suintant de menaces.

A bout, Drago tendit son bras avec défiance, le poing serré, et sans quitter l'autre Serpentard du regard, il remonta sa manche jusqu'au pli du coude. Nott fronça les sourcils en découvrant sa marque des Ténèbres, tandis que Drago passa son autre main sous son haut de pyjama et qu'il attrapa Baltus. Il garda l'animal endormi dans le creux de sa main, attendant la réaction de Nott pour la libérer.

- Satisfait ?

- Ne joue pas au plus fin avec moi. C'est pas parce que tu n'as rien maintenant que je te crois digne de confiance, Malefoy.

Nott grogna de défaite et quitta la pièce. Drago alla s'aliter sous le regard des autres Serpentard. Il ferma les yeux et essaya de rester impassible, malgré le miracle qui venait de se produire. Apparemment les marques de brûlure et les cloques avaient mystérieusement disparu de son avant-bras sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive. La chance était pour la première fois de son côté et il en aurait presque explosé de joie s'il n'était pas aussi fatigué. Ce n'était pas aujourd'hui que Voldemort l'aurait et à cette pensée, Drago soupira de soulagement. La tension se libéra de ses membres par vagues de frisson et il finit par s'endormir, exténué. Le jeune homme resta au lit toute la journée, sautant tous les repas, avec Baltus confortablement blottie dans le creux de sa main.

Dans la tour des Gryffondor, Harry s'était également effondré de fatigue. Hermione avait voulu le réveiller à maintes reprises mais celui-ci n'avait même pas ouvert un œil. Il ronflait atrocement fort et Hermione avait fini par se boucher les oreilles tant le bruit était insupportable. En début de soirée, Ron l'avait rejoint et elle lui supplia de l'aider à le réveiller, ce qu'il fit en lui chatouillant les pieds sous les couvertures. L'Elu se redressa violemment dans le lit et adressa un regard assassin à ses deux amis.

- Désolé Harry, mais c'est Hermione qui voulait absolument te réveiller. Elle m'a obligé à utiliser ton point faible!

- Quel courage, Ronald…fit remarquer son amie, clairement amusée par la gêne du rouquin.

- Refait ça, Ron, et tu goûteras au plaisir de l'Endoloris. Non mais ça va pas la tête ? Tu sais que je supporte pas les chatouilles!

- Pauvre chéri ! Bon, l'essentiel c'est que tu es réveillé, déclara Hermione redevenue sérieuse. Ecoute Harry, je suis sincèrement désolée d'avoir interrompu ton marathon de sommeil, d'autant plus que tu en avais besoin, mais c'est vraiment important. J'ai besoin de savoir ce qui s'est passé avec Malefoy. Tu comprends, je me suis faite tellement de soucis pour lui depuis son agression que j'aimerais savoir s'il va bien maintenant. J'ai beaucoup de questions à te poser aussi.

Harry soupira mais ne protesta pas davantage. Il savait qu'il leur devait des excuses et des explications. Sans omettre aucun détail, il raconta tout ce que Malefoy lui avait confié la nuit dernière et il reconnut avoir menti à madame Pomfresh pour le protéger. Pour une fois, Hermione approuva son initiative, sous l'œil incrédule de Ron.

- Tu as bien fait, Harry. Cette espèce de…femme…ne comprend rien et ce n'est pas demain que cela arrivera. Il vaut mieux ne plus l'avoir dans les pattes. Tu dis que Malefoy ne peut pas s'enfuir à cause de sa mère et de ce qu'ils risquent de lui faire subir, mais je suis sure que Dumbledore pourrait faire quelque chose. Des Aurors pourraient lancer une attaque sur le manoir des Malefoy pour faire diversion et de cette manière, sa mère pourrait partir en douce. Ce n'est qu'une hypothèse, cependant je suis sure que des tas de possibilités existent.

- Peut-être, répondit Harry pensivement, les sourcils froncés, mais pour le moment, Dumbledore n'est pas là et il ne peut pas risquer de répondre à des questions pareilles par écrits. Drago est bel et bien livré à lui-même. Et je ne pense pas que nous puissions faire quoi que ce soit pour le moment.

- Mais Harry, Drago est en danger ! C'est un Mangemort et Tu-Sais-Qui peut le tuer au moindre faux pas. Et comme si c'était pas suffisant, il a des ennemis à Poudlard ! J'ignore si tu es au courant de ça, mais ce sont des Gryffondor qui lui ont infligé ces terribles blessures.

- Quoi ? s'exclama Ron et Harry en même temps.

- Après c'est peut-être une ruse des vrais coupables, mais toujours est-il que quelqu'un a marqué la hanche de Drago au fer. C'est…c'était le symbole de notre Maison.

Harry tourna la tête vers la fenêtre, écoeuré de ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Drago avait été marqué deux fois, comme du bétail. Sa fierté avait dû en prendre un sacré coup pensa-t-il.

- Et toi, Harry, continua prudemment Hermione, comment vas-tu ?

Le Gryffondor se retourna vers ses deux meilleurs amis et il fit l'effort de leur sourire avec gratitude.

- Honnêtement, je me sens beaucoup mieux, et ça faisait longtemps que je ne pouvais pas le dire sans vous mentir. Alors, Hermione, merci. Merci, parce que j'avais besoin d'entendre ce que tu m'as dit hier, je crois.

- Je suis heureuse de l'apprendre, Harry, ça me fait chaud au cœur.

- Et pardon de t'avoir parlé aussi mal, j'étais vraiment sur les nerfs, même si c'est pas une excuse. Je suis vraiment désolé.

- Harry…

La jeune femme, qui était assise sur le bord du lit adjacent à celui de Harry, se leva d'un bond et alla se blottir dans ses bras. Ron souriait d'un air bêta. En les voyant réuni, il se disait que rien ne pourrait les atteindre un jour, même pas la guerre, même pas la perte, même pas Voldemort.

Plus tard dans la soirée, Ron et Hermione étaient descendus rejoindre les autres Gryffondor dans leur salle commune, laissant Harry seul dans le dortoir. Toujours dans son lit, les yeux ouverts en direction du plafond, son esprit n'arrêtait pas de répéter les paroles du Serpentard. Il voulait en savoir plus, apprendre à le connaître plus. Malgré sa sincérité, il n'en restait pas moins un Mangemort et Harry voulait savoir jusqu'à quel point il constituait une menace. Il ne pouvait pas approuver qu'il soit devenu un serviteur du Lord Noir. Néanmoins, il comprenait maintenant pourquoi il en était arrivé là.

Peut-être qu'il existait un moyen de s'extraire de cette situation. Peut-être que Dumbledore pourrait l'aider à fuir avec sa mère, comme l'avait suggéré Hermione ? Il fallait qu'ils se revoient. Harry voulait vraiment l'aider.

Des petits bruits sourds attirèrent son attention en direction de la fenêtre. Des battements d'ailes contre la vitre…

- Baltus ! S'exclama Harry en reconnaissant immédiatement l'animal.

Il se précipita vers la fenêtre et fit rentrer la chauve-souris dans la pièce. Celle-ci vola en zigzag au plafond avant de se poser sur l'épaule du Gryffondor. Il découvrit un parchemin roulé accroché à sa patte droite. Le cœur battant d'excitation, Harry détacha le message et alla se réinstaller dans son lit. Baltus lécha l'oreille du Gryffondor pour le distraire mais ce dernier n'avait d'yeux que pour le parchemin déplié entre ses mains. La chauve-souris couina d'agacement et s'envola, à la recherche de nourriture. Toujours concentré, Harry lisait la lettre avec frénésie.

_Potter,_

_Je tenais encore à te remercier pour ce que tu as fait pour moi. Je te dois la vie et je ne sais pas si je pourrais un jour m'amender de cette dette. Mais sache que si l'occasion se présente, je n'hésiterai pas._

_Dans le cas hypothétique où tu serais intéressé, je compte aller me promener dehors cette nuit. _

_Bonne soirée._

_D.M_

C'est ainsi que Harry se retrouva dans le parc de Poudlard, en pleine nuit, à attendre que le Serpentard le rejoigne. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il se sentait nerveux. Ses doigts gelés se tordaient dans tous les sens et il se balançait d'une jambe à l'autre sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

Il avait prévenu Ron de son escapade pour que celui-ci ne s'inquiète pas de son absence et le rouquin avait boudé lorsque Harry lui avait expliqué qu'il ne pouvait l'accompagner.

Le Gryffondor essaya de se rappeler pourquoi il voulait voir Malefoy mais aucune réponse ne lui vint à l'esprit. Il ne savait plus ce qu'il voulait lui dire et il imaginait déjà le ton moqueur de son ancien rival quand il serait incapable de lui répondre pourquoi il était venu le retrouver. Son cerveau semblait tétanisé et un bref instant, il se demanda même s'il ne ferait pas mieux de rentrer au château.

Soudain, une main se posa sur son épaule droite et Harry sursauta de peur avant de faire volte-face.

- Pas de panique, c'est moi, murmura le Serpentard, un sourire malicieux bien en place.

- Espèce de crétin ! Tu m'as fichu une sacrée trouille !

- Désolé…murmura Drago un peu gêné.

Harry expira de soulagement et se mit à marcher aux côtés du jeune homme blond. Ils restèrent silencieux pendant toute leur promenade dans le parc. Un quartier de lune éclairait leurs pas d'une douce lumière tamisée. L'air était frais, mais sans être désagréable. La pluie avait enfin cessé de tomber, ce qui rendait leur promenade délicieuse.

Au bout de quelques minutes, ils s'étaient retrouvés au bord du lac, où on pouvait entendre les tentacules du calmar géant de Poudlard s'enfoncer dans l'eau dans un bruit sourd et apaisant.

- Tu veux reposer ta jambe un instant ? demanda Harry d'une voix timide qui lui était peu familière.

- Euh, oui, pourquoi pas, bredouilla le Serpentard, pas vraiment plus loquace que son compagnon.

A quelques pas de là, Drago reconnut la grosse pierre plate où il s'était assis la dernière fois qu'il était sorti du château. Il s'installa à nouveau à cet endroit, sous le feuillage persistant du vieil arbre qui était accolé à la pierre. Le blond soupira d'aise en sentant la douleur disparaître de son genou.

- Ça te fait très mal ? questionna prudemment le Gryffondor, s'attendant inconsciemment à une réponse désagréable de la part du Serpentard.

- J'ai connu pire…confia-t-il d'un rire sans joie.

Une brise vint caresser leur visage tout en faisant tourbillonner quelques feuilles mortes sur le sol de terre. Harry s'était finalement assis en tailleur près de Malefoy. Ce dernier avait fermé les yeux, appréciant ces rares instants de sérénité et d'oubli. Discrètement, le Gryffondor se risqua à observer le profil de son ancien rival. Son visage rappelait la qualité de la porcelaine, tant il paraissait lisse, sans imperfection, et d'une blancheur à faire rougir un spectre. Un rire cristallin le fit sursauter.

- Qui aurait cru que j'aurais pu un jour apprécier ta présence, Potter ? Ce monde tourne décidément à l'envers.

- …tu penses que c'est une mauvaise chose ? demanda prudemment Harry, sans trop savoir s'il posait la question par rapport à la première ou la deuxième réflexion du Serpentard.

-…non.

Harry plongea son regard dans celui du Serpentard et ils restèrent ainsi pendant un long moment, jusqu'à ce que Drago ne détourne le regard, l'encre de la nuit dissimulant l'empourprement de ses joues. Le Serpentard n'avait jamais aimé qu'on le scrute avec tant d'intensité. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il avait l'impression que le Gryffondor voulait entrer dans son esprit. Harry se rendit compte qu'il le dévisageait ouvertement et que le jeune Malefoy en était mal à l'aise. Le Gryffondor baissa la tête, se sentant un peu bête.

- Désolé…

- C'est rien, Potter. Je suppose qu'on ne t'a jamais enseigné les bonnes manières…répliqua le Serpentard sans pouvoir se retenir.

- C'est pas faux, même si mon oncle et ma tante étaient des obsédés du paraître bien.

Drago fit une moue incrédule en soulevant un sourcil, ce qui amena un sourire amusé chez le Gryffondor.

- J'ai horreur qu'on me prenne pour un imbécile, Potter.

- Mais je te dis la vérité! Mon oncle et ma tante sont des gens pathétiques, obsédés par leur image. Le truc, c'est qu'ils m'ont toujours traité comme un chien quand les gens avaient le dos tourné. « Ramasse ça ! », « Ferme-là ! », « Va dans le placard. », s'exclama Harry en imitant la grosse voix de Vernon.

- …le placard ? répéta Drago de plus en plus décontenancé.

- Euh, oui, un placard à balai, sous l'escalier. C'était ma chambre quand j'étais petit, expliqua le Gryffondor sans se rendre compte qu'il baissait la tête et le volume de sa voix, un peu honteux d'avoir à préciser ces choses-là.

- Mais, je ne comprends pas, enchaîna le Serpentard en secouant la tête, tu es Harry Potter ! Celui qui a survécu !

- Dans le monde des sorciers, Malefoy…

- Pfff, les Moldus sont vraiment des imbéciles et des ignares !

- Oh pitié ! Commence pas avec ce genre de commentaires à la noix ! Comme si les sorciers étaient tous des gens parfaits, intelligents et bien éduqués.

- En tout cas, avec toi comme modèle pour la population sorcière, on comprend mieux pourquoi c'est loin d'être le cas ! Tu n'as aucune de ces trois qualités ! ricana le Serpentard, les yeux plein de malice.

- Ha ha ! Fais-moi rire, Malefoy, grommela Harry.

Il se leva soudain et se mit face à Harry, qui était toujours assis par terre. Harry lui fit les yeux ronds, tandis que Drago se tenait bêtement debout, sans rien dire, les bras ballants et l'air hésitant. Le Serpentard regarda tout autour de lui pour être sûr que personne ne les espionnait. Puis, l'envie de faire le fou le submergea et il se lança, avec un sentiment étrange de liberté et de joie.

- Oh regardez-moi ! Je suis Harry Potter, le Grâând Hâârrry ! s'écria Drago comme un ivrogne en gesticulant des bras comme un diable. C'est moi le plus beau, c'est moi le plus fort, c'est moi le plus intelligent, c'est moi l'Elu, mooooiiiiiiii ! hurla le Serpentard avant de se laisser tomber lourdement sur le sol, grimaçant un peu en sentant son genou craquer.

Harry avait d'abord été sidéré de voir le Serpentard se comporter si bizarrement, puis l'amusement avait pris place. Il essaya de contenir son sérieux, mais le coin de ses lèvres tremblait tant il avait envie d'éclater de rire, ce qu'il fit lorsque Drago se mit à hurler. Son rire se transforma en fou rire quand le jeune homme s'était effondré sur le sol. Harry était plié en deux, les mains entourant ses côtes tant la douleur était atroce. Il suffoqua pendant une bonne minute avant de se redresser, les yeux baignés de larmes.

- Oh bon sang, Drago, faut prévenir avant de faire une chose comme ça !

Le Serpentard se mit à rire à son tour, rejoint rapidement par le Gryffondor.

- Jamais je ne t'aurais cru capable d'un truc pareil. Tu as un réel talent pour m'imiter, tu le sais ça ?

- Toutes ces heures passées à te surveiller ont finalement servies à quelque chose !

- A me surveiller ?

- Oh, Potter ! Prends pas ton air de vierge effarouchée ! C'est pas comme si tu ne l'avais pas fait avec moi ! On s'est toujours surveillé !

- Hum…oui.

Harry avait répondu machinalement, son cerveau étant resté bloqué sur « vierge effarouchée » et « comme si tu ne l'avais pas fait avec moi ». L'association des deux phrases avait créé une drôle de sensation en lui. Harry se mit à sourire.

- Pourquoi cet air bêta le Gryffondor ?

- Hein ?

- A quoi tu penses pour faire cette drôle de tête ?

- Vaut mieux pas que tu le saches, Malefoy…

- Pourquoi ? Mon âme sensible risque de ne pas supporter ?

- C'est bien possible.

- Pfff, tu m'énerves, Potter. Tu vois, j'ai essayé de faire un effort et d'apprendre à te connaître vraiment, mais je crois que j'ai toujours su qui tu étais. Tu es quelqu'un de chiant, voilà ! Fin du mystère !

Harry gloussa face au Serpentard qui était devenu grincheux. Drago avait croisé les bras comme un enfant et sa bouche était déformée en une moue adorable.

- Pauvre petit, il a pas eu son goûter ! taquina le Gryffondor.

- Lâche-moi, tu veux ?

Soudain, le ventre du Serpentard se mit à gargouiller bruyamment à l'évocation de nourriture. Le masque de Drago se décomposa et Harry éclata de rire.

- Arrête de rire, c'est très gênant ! menaça Drago, le visage cramoisi.

- Toi et tes bonnes manières ! s'exclama Harry.

- Pfff, tu es immature, soupira le Serpentard, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Tandis que Harry continuait de glousser, Drago entendit un bruit au-dessus de leur tête. Baltus apparut soudain entre les feuillages et vint s'installer sur les genoux de son maître.

- Te revoilà, ma belle. Tiens, quelqu'un m'a envoyé une lettre ?

Harry arrêta de rire. Drago détacha l'enveloppe de la patte arrière de l'animal, puis il l'inspecta d'un œil perçant. En quelques secondes, son visage devint livide, son expression figée.

- Malefoy ?

Drago rangea précipitamment dans sa poche la lettre qui était marquée d'un seau en forme de serpent. Il attrapa délicatement Baltus et la glissa sous son manteau. Il se releva alors et Harry en fit de même, le regard grave.

- C'est Voldemort, n'est-ce pas ? demanda le Gryffondor d'une voix tendue.

- C'était stupide de ma part. Jamais je n'aurais dû te proposer cette rencontre. C'est dangereux pour toi comme pour moi. Nous sommes ennemis, il n'y aura jamais rien d'autre. Je suis désolé…d'y avoir cru...

- Attends, Drago !

- C'est Malefoy. Je ne suis pas ton ami.

- S'il te plaît, laisse-moi une chance de t'aider. Si je suis venu ce soir, c'était pour te dire ça. Je n'ai pas encore d'idée concrète à te proposer, mais je voudrais vraiment te sortir de là !

- Ecoute, on s'est déjà tout dit la nuit dernière. Tu sais que je n'ai pas d'autre choix. Je te remercie sincèrement de vouloir m'aider, mais c'est déjà trop tard.

- Malefoy, je t'en prie, ne va pas le rejoindre. Je serais obligé de t'arrêter sinon.

- Et à quoi tu pensais en empêchant madame Pomfresh de me dénoncer ? Tu m'as déjà prouvé que tu ne m'enverrais pas à Azkaban. Ça signifie que tu me laisses être un Mangemort. Il n'y a pas d'autre alternative, Potter. Je suis désolé, mais tu as déjà pris ta décision.

- Arrête Drago…

Sans un regard en arrière, le Serpentard quitta la forêt et remonta la pente en direction du château, la lettre de Voldemort écrasée dans son poing.


	14. Epreuve14:Arpenter le chemin de la folie

_Sans un regard en arrière, le Serpentard quitta la forêt et remonta la pente en direction du château, la lettre de Voldemort écrasée dans son poing. _

Drago se dirigea machinalement vers les toilettes des cachots. Une fois à l'intérieur, il s'enferma dans une cabine et s'assit sur le couvercle des toilettes. Serrant la mâchoire avec force, il ouvrit l'enveloppe et déplia la lettre dans un souffle. Les sourcils froncés, Drago lut avec attention.

_Demain soir, tu retourneras au manoir, où Macnair et Pansy Parkinson te rejoindront. Sois arrivé à minuit pile. Tu utiliseras ton balai pour venir._

_Ne me déçois pas._

_L.V._

Le Serpentard déglutit difficilement et ferma les yeux le temps de retrouver un rythme cardiaque normal. L'odeur nauséabonde de moisissure finit par le décider à quitter la cabine. Il déchira la lettre en petits morceaux et les jeta dans les toilettes. Il n'oublia pas de tirer la chasse pour qu'il n'en reste aucune trace et d'un air résigné, il rejoignit son dortoir.

Le lendemain matin, tout Poudlard se retrouva pour petit-déjeuner dans la Grande Salle. Lundi, un nouveau jour de classe. L'esprit de Drago était cependant focalisé sur sa mission inconnue. En rentrant dans son dortoir la nuit dernière, il s'était installé dans son lit et avait tiré les rideaux pour pouvoir lire tranquillement son livre moldu sur le contrôle des émotions.

Quelques techniques expliquaient comment empêcher son rythme cardiaque de s'accélérer lorsqu'on était interrogé au détecteur de mensonge. D'autres techniques étaient consacrées au contrôle des émotions fortes, mais rien de suffisamment puissant pour durer le temps d'une mission. Le Serpentard jeta son livre dans la malle, vaincu moralement. Il n'y avait plus qu'à espérer un miracle et que sa marque continue à ne pas le brûler.

En entrant dans la Grande Salle, Drago fut surpris de constater que les élèves ne se retournaient pas à son passage. Pourtant, il avait cru que tout le monde était au courant de sa mésaventure. Apparemment, les Gryffondor avaient tenu leur langue et madame Pomfresh n'avait prévenu personne. C'était toujours une humiliation de moins.

Alors que le Serpentard avançait dans la salle en longeant le mur, Neville leva la tête de son assiette remplie de viande séchée et d'œuf brouillé. Leur regard se croisèrent et Neville recracha ce qu'il avait dans la bouche, les yeux étincelant de rage et de surprise. Drago eut un léger mouvement de recul, ce qui n'échappa pas aux regards d'Hermione, Harry et Ron.

- Ses agresseurs sont dans la salle et à notre table. J'en étais sûre ! C'est un Gryffondor qui a fait ça, murmura Hermione avec frénésie dans l'oreille de Harry.

- Oui, ça ne fait aucun doute, enchaîna l'Elu. Le problème, c'est que j'ai bien réfléchi ce matin, et je crois savoir qui c'est…j'espère me tromper.

- Je crois qu'on est sur la même longueur d'onde…

- Neville ?

- Oui…

- J'espère qu'on se trompe, Harry.

- Moi aussi, parce que si c'est bien lui qui a amoché Malefoy, honnêtement, je ne pense pas que je pourrais le dénoncer, même si je trouve qu'il devient carrément dangereux.

- Harry, on ne peut pas le laisser faire des choses aussi atroces ! Il faudra le dénoncer. Moi je le ferai. Il se détruit comme ça en plus ! Et maintenant qu'il sait que Malefoy l'a échappé belle, à ton avis qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'il va se passer ?

- …

- Tu sais bien qu'il va recommencer et qu'il va finir par le tuer.

- Peut-être qu'on pourrait essayer de le raisonner ?

- Ça ne coûte rien d'essayer.

- Mais sérieux, vous vous entendez parler ? explosa Ron dans un murmure sifflant. Ses deux amis lui firent les yeux ronds. Vous n'avez aucune preuve et vous parlez déjà de lui comme d'un coupable ! Neville est quelqu'un de bien, contrairement à la Fouine !

- Arrête de l'appeler comme ça, Ron ! menaça Hermione d'un regard meurtrier. Et puis, ne sois pas stupide ! Tu as bien vu ce qui s'est passé à la gare. Neville n'est plus lui-même depuis ce qui est arrivé dans le Département des Mystères. Je crois que d'avoir vu Bellatrix Lestrange lui a fait perdre les pédales.

Harry serra les dents et tenta de dissimuler son malaise. Ses amis ne virent rien.

- Peu importe. C'est absurde ! Par Merlin, vous m'avez carrément coupé l'appétit avec vos histoires ! J'en ai marre ! Quand vous aurez fini d'inventer plein de trucs où c'est les Gryffondor qui martyrisent les pauvres Serpentard, vous n'aurez qu'à me rejoindre dans la salle commune des Gryffondor.

- Pfff, Ronald…

- Oui, je sais je suis stupide, tu l'as déjà dit, grogna Ron sans pouvoir réellement cacher le fait qu'il était blessé par ses paroles.

Sans laisser le temps à Hermione de répondre, il se leva de table et quitta la Grande Salle d'une démarche énergique. Pendant leur discussion, Drago s'était assis d'un air glacial et assuré. Malgré que son estomac soit noué dans tous les sens, il trouva la force de manger un croissant et de boire du jus de citrouille, ignorant volontairement le regard de Neville posé sur lui.

- Comment se fait-il qu'il soit toujours en vie ? grogna Seamus.

- Sale vermine ! Quelqu'un a forcément dû l'aider, supposa Neville d'une voix tremblante de rage. A la prochaine occasion, ce sera donc un Avada Kedavra bien placé.

- Attendons vendredi soir, ça nous laissera plus de temps pour se débarrasser du corps et le temps que quelqu'un se rende compte qu'il a disparu, il n'y aura plus de preuve, chuchota MacLaggen avec excitation.

- Vendredi soir…, murmura Neville, les mains secouées de tremblements, c'est une mauvaise idée. Maintenant, que Cheveux d'Ange se sait menacé, il sera sur ses gardes et trouvera probablement un moyen pour se défendre. Non, le plus tôt sera le mieux. De toute façon, c'était comme s'il était déjà mort…

- Pas aujourd'hui en tout cas, il nous faut un bon plan, raisonna Jack.

- On verra…répondit Neville, les yeux dans le vague.

MacLaggen, Seamus, Sloper et Neville quittèrent finalement leur place. A l'autre table, Drago ne put s'empêcher de jeter un œil dans leur direction. Son dos fut parcouru de frissons lorsqu'il vit Neville tracer une ligne invisible à l'horizontal le long de son cou avec son index, ses yeux étincelants de vengeance. Ce geste passa inaperçu aux yeux de tous, ou presque.

Harry et Hermione échangèrent un regard entendu puis ils regardèrent à la table des Serpentard en face. Drago braqua son regard métallique sur eux. Le temps semblait s'être figé et Drago, Harry et Hermione n'avaient plus conscience du monde qui les entourait. Un dialogue silencieux s'était instauré entre leurs yeux. Des questions sans réponse, des problèmes sans solution, des propositions de soutien et d'aide, un refus catégorique de l'autre, un rejet, de la peur, de la terreur même. N'y tenant plus, Drago détourna la tête et se leva.

- Harry ! Il s'en va. On ne doit pas le laisser seul. Va savoir quand Neville compte agir !

- Oui, suivons-le.

Hermione et Harry se levèrent à leur tour. Sentant leur présence derrière lui, Drago se retourna et leur adressa un regard hostile et menaçant, ce qui n'eut aucun effet. Il accéléra donc le pas, en vue de retourner dans son dortoir et de récupérer ses affaires de classe, histoire de maintenir cette apparence d'élève de Poudlard. Mais Harry et Hermione étaient toujours là, derrière lui. Même s'ils maintenaient une certaine distance, Drago ne supportait pas d'entendre leurs pas résonner sur la pierre.

Débordant de colère, il leur fit volte-face et avança droit vers eux. Par chance, le couloir était désert et aucune oreille indiscrète n'aurait l'occasion d'entendre les paroles qui allaient s'échanger entre trois personnes qui n'avaient rien à faire ensemble. Harry et Hermione s'arrêtèrent de marcher et Drago se plaça juste en face d'eux, la tête en avant pour avoir l'air intimidant.

- Par Salazar ! Vous allez arrêter ça immédiatement ! Je n'ai pas besoin de votre protection ridicule, surtout lorsque votre présence « si discrète » ne fait qu'attirer les yeux ! Vous me mettez en danger par rapport aux autres Serpentard, bande d'imbéciles !

La respiration de Drago était laborieuse tant il était furax et nerveux.

- Et Neville, il ne te fait pas plus peur qu'eux ? demanda Harry d'un air provoquant.

- J'ignore de quoi tu parles…

- Oh je t'en prie, Malefoy, ravale ta fierté de temps de temps, s'écria Hermione, exaspérée. Tu sais très bien ce que ça signifie.

- CE SONT MES AFFAIRES ! éclata Drago ! Je ne vous ai rien demandé, alors foutez-moi la paix !

- Drago…supplia Harry sans s'en rendre vraiment compte.

Mais cela ne fut pas suffisant pour stopper le Serpentard. Ce dernier avait déjà tourné dans un autre couloir. Harry soupira lourdement.

- Quelle tête de mule ! Il ne voudra jamais de notre aide.

- Alors il faudra l'aider sans être à ses côtés, déclara Hermione d'un ton décidé. Moi je vais essayer de trouver Neville pour lui parler et toi, tu vas envoyer une lettre à Dumbledore pour lui dire que Drago et sa mère ont besoin de son aide de toute urgence. Tu m'as dit qu'il a reçu une lettre de la part de Voldemort hier soir. Je suis certaine que c'est un ordre de mission et celle-ci ne devrait pas tarder et…

- Attends, Hermione, je ne peux pas te laisser voir Neville toute seule. Ce que tu vas lui dire ne va pas lui plaire du tout et j'ai peur qu'il s'en prenne à toi.

- Je suppose que tu as raison. Je vais alors essayer de trouver Neville et je le surveillerai discrètement au cas où il aurait décidé de passer à l'action ce matin même. Toi, va écrire immédiatement à Dumbledore.

- Mais c'est ce que je fais depuis le début de l'année, soupira Harry à nouveau. Je crois que ce qu'il fait doit être extrêmement important pour qu'il s'obstine à ne pas revenir.

- Alors essaye encore, Harry. Je parlerai à Neville quand tu pourras nous surveiller. Je tiens à lui parler seule. Et ce soir, on ira guetter dehors. Si Malefoy doit exécuter sa mission cette nuit, alors il faut espérer qu'on puisse le convaincre de ne pas y aller. Avec un peu de chance, Dumbledore te répondra vite et on aura peut-être une bonne nouvelle à lui annoncer.

- Ok, faisons ça.

Harry et Hermione se séparèrent et chacun alla s'occuper de ce qu'ils avaient convenu de faire. Harry envoya une lettre à Dumbledore où il lui suppliait de revenir à Poudlard. Il lui expliqua que Drago était véritablement en danger de mort et qu'il avait besoin de son aide au plus vite. Il espérait avoir été convainquant même s'il se doutait qu'aucune lettre ne pourrait le faire revenir. Au moins il avait essayé.

De son côté, Hermione chercha Neville dans tout le château, mais sans succès. Il était introuvable et la jeune femme rebroussa chemin, en direction du dortoir des Gryffondor. Elle se dépêcha de prendre son sac de cours et se dirigea vers la salle de son premier cours de la journée. Tous étaient déjà installés et Hermione se pressa de rejoindre Harry qui était au fond de la salle. Ron s'était assis à côté de Luna et semblait clairement leur faire la tête. Neville était à côté de Jack et Seamus s'était installé à la même table que Dean Thomas, comme d'habitude. Ils avaient cours d'histoire de la magie.

Hermione soupira car la journée était chargée de cours et que les Gryffondor ne partageaient pas de matière avec les Serpentard ce jour-là. Elle ne pouvait donc pas surveiller Drago. Neville était très énervé et plusieurs élèves perdirent des points. Peu de sorciers savaient ce qu'il se passait, mais tous ressentaient la tension dans l'air.

L'heure du dîner arriva sans tarder et c'est un brouhaha infernal qui accueillit Drago dans la Grande Salle. Il s'installa cette fois-ci sans un regard pour la table des Gryffondor et se mit à manger avec encore moins d'entrain qu'au petit déjeuner. Le Serpentard avait la tête ailleurs; néanmoins, il savait que le danger se trouvait juste en face de lui. Neville et sa bande avait pris l'habitude de se placer à l'extrémité de la table, tout comme Drago. Et vu que tous les élèves étaient déjà à table, il ne restait pas d'autre endroit où s'installer.

Neville ne mangeait plus. Ses yeux ne pouvaient plus contenir la haine qu'il ressentait pour le Serpentard. Ses mains tremblaient encore plus qu'au matin et sa mâchoire s'était douloureusement crispée. Inconsciemment, Drago sentait que les choses étaient sur le point de dégénérer et il s'arrêta de manger après seulement être arrivé quelques minutes plus tôt. Tout son corps se figea et son visage resta penché vers son assiette, comme une bête traquée. Les deux hommes enfouirent leur main droite dans le repli de leur robe et ils extirpèrent leur baguette sous la table en même temps, sans savoir que l'un imitait les gestes de l'autre. Chacun se tint prêt à dégainer.

Au moment où Drago releva le visage, Neville sortit sa baguette de dessous la table, mais son bras fut violemment replongé en-dessous, avant même qu'il n'ait eu le temps de faire quelque chose.

- Seamus ! Lâche mon bras !

- Non mais ça va pas la tête ? Devant tout le monde ? C'est ça le bon moment pour toi ? Ecoute, si toi t'en a rien à faire du futur, moi si. J'ai pas envie de finir à Azkaban par ta faute, alors maîtrise-toi !

Neville grogna plein de rage et rangea sa baguette.

- Très bien, mais sache que tu n'es plus dans le coup. Vous non plus d'ailleurs, déclara Neville en s'adressant à Jack et Cormac qui n'en crurent pas leurs oreilles. Vous risquez gros et je me rends compte que notre vision des choses n'est pas tout à fait la même. C'est une vengeance personnelle et dorénavant, je vous interdis de lui faire quoi que ce soit. Il est à moi.

- …

- Je vois qu'on est d'accord. Je le ferais lorsqu'on sera seul à seul. Et tu as ma parole, Seamus, jamais je ne vous trahirai. Sois tranquille. Bon appétit.

Neville quitta la salle, sans un regard derrière lui, sans un regard pour Malefoy. Pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur eux, Hermione et Harry attendirent un moment avant de quitter la salle. Une fois dehors, ils cherchèrent Neville dans tout le château, mais encore une fois, il s'avérait introuvable. Harry se rongeait les sangs. Dumbledore n'avait toujours pas répondu et Drago avait aussi disparu.

- Par Merlin, je deviens fou ! s'écria Harry en se tirant les cheveux.

- Du calme, on va le retrouver. Il y a encore plein d'endroit où on a pas encore cherché.

- Où ça ? Dans les marmites à potion ? répondit l'Elu avec sarcasme.

Hermione ne répondit rien et accéléra le pas en se redressant fièrement, d'un air hautain. Harry soupira. Il l'avait vexée, ce qui n'était étonnant. Il la rattrapa vite et posa une main sur son épaule pour la faire ralentir.

- Excuse-moi, Hermione. Je devrais plutôt me réjouir que tu saches rester optimiste. Je sais pas comment tu fais pour me supporter, soupira-t-il.

- Moi non plus je ne sais pas. Je dois être masochiste, dit-elle, un léger sourire adoucissant ses traits fatigués.

- J'en ai bien peur. Entre moi et Ron, c'est pas ce qu'on peut appeler un cadeau.

Cette fois-ci un sourire radieux et complice illumina son visage à la mention de Ron. Harry le lui rendit avant de refaire face à la dure réalité.

- Et dehors ? questionna la Gryffondor.

- Neville n'a pas de cape d'invisibilité, mais s'il est sorti avant le couvre-feu, il peut très bien y être encore. Ça m'étonnerait pas qu'il ose faire ce genre de chose maintenant.

- Très bien, alors allons-y.

Ils ne mirent pas longtemps avant de repérer une forme large et imposante sur le sol, tout près de la porte principale. Sans un mot, Harry alla se cacher derrière un buisson fourni, tandis que son amie se dirigeait vers Neville.

Ce dernier était assis dans l'herbe, la tête levée vers les étoiles. Elle s'installa en silence à côté de lui. Le jeune homme porta une cigarette à ses lèvres et son visage s'illumina un bref instant d'une couleur de braise. Ses traits étaient durs, son regard sombre, la folie momentanément retenue par un fragile barrage.

- Neville, tu ne devrais pas fumer cette cochonnerie moldue. D'ailleurs, qui t'a donné ça ?

- Pansy Parkinson, ricana Neville. C'est bizarre, non ? C'est une Mangemort et elle aurait très bien pu mettre du poison dedans. Ça rend l'interdit encore plus plaisant.

Hermione essaya de lui enlever la cigarette de la main, mais Neville éloigna son bras d'elle.

- Neville…soupira-t-elle, je n'aime pas te voir te faire du mal. Pourquoi tu as tant changé ?

Neville ne répondit rien, n'esquissa pas la moindre réaction. Il souffla une volute de fumée dans les airs et la contempla de ses yeux graves. Hermione soupira à nouveau. Il fallait qu'elle lui parle, même si cela ne changerait rien. Il le fallait.

- Je sais que c'est toi qui as torturé Malefoy…

Elle retint sa respiration. Neville ne flancha pas. Il se contenta de terminer sa cigarette et de l'écraser durement sur le sol avant de jeter le mégot devant lui.

- Ta cruauté me fait peur…dit-elle en frissonnant.

Contre tout attente, il finit par lui répondre d'une voix calme et posée.

- Je ne vais pas te mentir, ça m'est égal. Si tu as décidé de tendre l'autre joue, moi non. Œil pour œil, dent pour dent…

- Neville…ce n'est jamais la bonne solution. Tu te mets au même niveau que les Mangemorts dans ce cas.

- Non. Je sais qui je suis: le fils de parents torturés jusqu'à la folie par une Mangemort dénommée Bellatrix Lestrange. Je me dois de venger leur honneur. Moi je sais ce que ça veut dire.

- Neville, tu n'avais pas cette folie en toi avant. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Je suis sure qu'il s'est passé quelque chose.

Le regard de Neville s'assombrit considérablement et Hermione eut peur d'être allée trop loin. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à regagner le château, la voix grave de Neville s'éleva dans les airs, la paralysant sur place.

- Comme chaque été, j'ai rendu visite à mes parents à Sainte Mangouste. Je suis resté à leur chevet, pour rien. Ils ne m'entendent pas, ne me répondent pas. Ils rigolent et pleurent en même temps. Ça m'a toujours révolté de les voir comme ça, que tout le monde puisse assister à ce spectacle. Alors un soir, j'en ai eu marre de cette humiliation. J'ai attendu que les infirmières quittent la pièce et je suis allé m'asseoir sur le lit de mon père. J'ai essuyé la bave qui sortait de sa bouche, je l'ai peigné pour qu'il soit présentable, puis je l'ai embrassé sur le front et j'ai tiré sur sa cravate…

- Neville…

- Après, j'ai pris soin de ma mère. J'ai enlevé les sangles qui la maintenaient au lit comme un chien, je l'ai vêtu de sa plus belle robe, puis je l'ai embrassé sur le front et à ce moment-là, pour la première fois de ma vie, je l'ai vu sourire. Alors j'ai su que je faisais ce qu'il fallait. J'ai pressé son visage contre mon coeur jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne bouge plus. Je l'ai alors allongée sur le lit de mon père et j'ai placé leurs bras l'un autour de l'autre. Ils étaient enfin apaisés. Ils étaient enfin en paix. Je devais abréger leur souffrance, tu comprends ?

Hermione sanglotait. Elle sanglotait si fort que Neville se tourna vers elle et la prit dans ses bras avec douceur. Hermione lova sa tête dans son cou, sans avoir peur. Neville caressa ses cheveux.

- J'ai trop de colère en moi pour ne pas faire ce que je fais, Hermione. Avant de gagner cette guerre, je veux venger mes parents, et peut importe ce que je dois faire pour apaiser mon besoin de vengeance. Je veux la tête de Bellatrix et de sa famille. Et il faut que tu saches que je ne laisserai personne se mettre en travers de mon chemin, Gryffondor ou pas, même toi, Hermione. Même Harry…

Hermione se recula de lui, essuya ses larmes et se releva difficilement.

- Tu es devenu fou de vengeance, Neville. Et je pleure la perte d'un ami qui m'était cher. Tu vas me manquer…

- J'aimerais te dire la même chose, mais je ne ressens plus rien de tout ça. Je veux juste me venger…

- Et ensuite ?

- Et ensuite, tout sera fini.

Hermione le regarda une dernière fois avant de tourner les talons, les larmes dévalant à nouveau ses joues. Elle savait qu'il ne lui restait aucune autre alternative que de le dénoncer. Il n'y avait rien de pire que la perte d'un proche et la Gryffondor ne pouvait contenir le flot de larmes et de sanglots en passant la grande porte de bois.

- Hermione ! Attends-moi !

Harry la rattrapa et la prit dans ses bras.

- Oh, Harry, c'est atroce ! ATROCE !

- Chut ! Crie pas si fort ou tu vas attirer les préfets ou Neville.

Hermione regarda autour d'elle, se rappelant qu'il était déjà 10h passé et que les élèves étaient tous dans leur lit. Elle se sépara de Harry et le scruta avec gravité.

- C'est décidé. Je vais aller prévenir le professeur McGonagall. Ce sera à elle de savoir quoi faire ensuite. Moi je ne sais plus ce qu'on peut faire pour l'aider, sanglota-t-elle en s'éloignant un peu plus de Harry.

- Hermione, qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit pour te mettre dans cet état ? demanda Harry la gorge nouée.

- Je te le dirai quand j'en aurais la force, c'est promis. Ecoute, il faut que j'aille chercher le professeur McGonagall. Toi reste là et si Neville tente de s'enfuir, stoppe-le d'accord ?

- …

- Harry s'il te plaît ! C'est la seule solution !

- Très bien, je vais le faire, marmonna Harry.

- Merci.

Avant de se séparer, Harry lui donna sa cape d'invisibilité qu'il avait gardé précieusement sous sa robe de sorcier. Lui retourna dehors et se tint tranquille, caché derrière le même buisson. Neville n'avait pas bougé, telle une statue.

Entre-temps, Hermione avait trouvé une solution pour que Neville évite Azkaban même si cette solution risquait de le détruire encore plus. Sainte Mangouste. Un autre établissement serait mieux. En plus, de cette manière, personne n'écouterait les accusations de Neville contre Drago. Personne n'irait vérifier. Ce ne serait qu'un fou de plus. Et même s'il disait la vérité, ce n'était qu'un Mangemort de plus.

Il fallut une bonne heure pour qu'Hermione réussisse à convaincre le professeur McGonagall qu'il était nécessaire d'intervenir immédiatement. Le directeur des Lions contacta les autres directeurs pour avoir du renfort et elle ordonna à Hermione de retourner dans son dortoir, ce qu'elle fut obligée de faire car le professeur Rogue la suivit jusqu'au portrait de la Grosse Dame.

Harry assista à la scène, se sentant plus seul que jamais. Il avait envie de prévenir son ami, de le défendre même. Cette drôle d'impression que ces professeurs étaient des ennemis lui envenimait l'esprit. Sa main enserrait sa baguette malgré lui et les unes après les autres, les pensées rationnelles filèrent de sa tête. Les larmes commençaient à perler sur ses joues alors que Neville se battait vaillamment avec rage, un « silencio » englobant ses cris de guerre. Les professeurs avaient tout prévu pour que l'arrestation se fasse sans désordre.

Maintenir l'ordre. Dans un monde de chaos. Cela avait quelque chose d'absurde. Maintenir les apparences de contrôle quand c'est la seule chose qu'il reste du contrôle lui- même. Une vaste fumisterie pour les faibles et les simples d'esprit.

Harry enrageait. Si Neville était devenu ce qu'il était, c'était à cause de ce monde fou. Il était un fou dans un monde fou. C'était normal. Ce qui l'était moins, c'est qu'on le punisse de l'être.

Le raisonnement d'Harry devenait incohérent mais il ne s'en rendait plus compte. Il se retrouvait beaucoup en Neville. Leur esprit tourmenté avait le même arrière-goût de mort, de souffrance et de folie. Dans le fond, Harry avait peur de se retrouver enfermé dans un asile à la fin de cette guerre. C'est donc avec cette peur insurmontable qui lui vrillait les entrailles que Harry décida de charger pour aider son ami, pour sauver sa propre vie quelque part.

Au moment où il s'apprêtait à bondir hors de sa cachette, un bras glacé vint le plaquer sur le sol. Un « silencio » fut chuchoté.

- Ne fais pas ça, murmura Drago qui s'était penché au-dessus de sa tête.

Son regard était très inquiet et Harry mit un certain avant de reprendre pied dans le monde de la raison. Ils restèrent dans cette position, sans rien dire. Chacun observait l'autre sans savoir ce qu'ils devaient faire. Harry vit alors les professeurs rentrer dans le château. Neville flottait dans les airs devant eux, inconscient, vaincu.

- Non…sanglota Harry sans pouvoir contenir sa douleur.

Pris d'une impulsion, Drago prit Harry dans ses bras et lova sa tête dans le creux de son cou, ce que Harry fit dans l'autre sens. Le Serpentard et le Gryffondor se serraient dans les bras à s'en faire mal, mais ils n'en avaient que faire. La douleur les terrassait sur place. Elle était étouffante et aspirait à être libérée.

Malgré son envie de rester dans les bras de Harry, Drago se dégagea de son étreinte.

- Reste, je t'en supplie. Ne me laisse pas seul, implora Harry.

Drago déglutit avec difficulté et se releva alors que le Gryffondor était toujours par terre.

- Je suis désolé, je dois partir.

- Non, ne fais pas ça. Je ne veux pas te perdre.

- …et pourquoi ? demanda Drago, qui n'arrivait à croire qu'un humain, et pas n'importe qui en plus, puisse trouver que sa vie en vaille la peine.

- Parce que aussi dingue que ça puisse paraître, j'ai trouvé un ami en toi, quelqu'un qui a réussi à me faire rire dans ce cauchemar qu'est ma vie. Je ne savais plus ce que ça faisait de se sentir bien depuis si longtemps. Hier, je ne sais pas comment tu as fait, mais tu m'as fait oublier tout ce qui me torturait l'esprit. Et même si on ne se connaît pas, je sais que tu n'es pas plus mauvais que moi. Je t'en prie, n'y va pas.

-…

Drago était estomaqué par tant de franchise. Il n'arrivait à le croire, mais Harry avait ressenti la même chose que lui hier. Un ami…Il en aurait pleuré s'il ne devait pas rester maître de ses émotions.

- Je suis désolé, mais tu sais que je ne peux pas faire ça. Ne m'en veux pas…

Drago s'éloigna vite et sortit son balai de sa poche. Il l'agrandit d'un coup de baguette magique et s'envola dans les airs sans un regard derrière lui, sans un regard vers un Gryffondor assis sur le sol, effondré.

Vaincu.

* * *

Salut à tous !

Bon, comme je l'ai dit pour certains, le chapitre précédent était un peu bisounours parce que j'étais malade quand je l'ai écrit et mon esprit délirait un peu sur les bords. Après, j'ai parfois des tendances inconscientes aux dialogues niais, ce que j'essaye de combattre comme la preste lol, mais il y a toujours des rechutes. J'aimerais d'ailleurs savoir si vous trouvez la scène entre Harry et Drago (à la fin) too much. Je crois avoir un peu abusé en utilisant le mot ami si tôt. J'espère avoir contrebalancé lorsqu'Harry dit qu'ils ne se connaissent pas.

Enfin, une chose est sure, ils sont encore loin d'être amis et amants. Et je vous le promets, cette histoire restera sombre jusqu'au bout.

A bientôt !


	15. Epreuve 15: Mission test

_- Je suis désolé, mais tu sais que je ne peux pas faire ça. Ne m'en veux pas…_

_Drago s'éloigna vite et sortit son balai de sa poche. Il l'agrandit d'un coup de baguette magique et s'envola dans les airs sans un regard derrière lui, sans un regard vers un Gryffondor assis sur le sol, effondré. _

_Vaincu._

Drago vola longtemps. Le paysage défilait sous ses pieds, la lune offrant une lueur douce et apaisante. Il traversait des nappes de brouillard qui lui rafraîchissaient le visage, le faisant frissonner un peu.

Pendant son long voyage, il essaya de ne pas penser à Harry et à cette expression de désespoir qui avait déformé les traits de son visage. Si tout se passait bien, il rentrerait bientôt à Poudlard et Harry serait encore là, à l'attendre et ils pourraient aller se promener de nouveau et peut-être même qu'ils pourraient discuter un peu comme si rien de grave n'était arrivé pendant la nuit.

Ses doigts gelés se resserrèrent autour du balai lorsque les terres du Wiltshire apparurent au loin. Il regarda sa montre. Minuit moins dix. Il était à l'heure, c'était déjà ça. Drago prit une grande inspiration et se posa au sol, une fois arrivée devant l'imposante grille de fer forgé qui délimitait le domaine des Malefoy. Le jeune homme réajusta sa robe de Mangemort.

Dans un « pop », Gripsy apparut de l'autre côté de la grille et lui ouvrit en le saluant. Drago inclina la tête en guise de remerciement ce qui laissa l'elfe abasourdi pendant quelques secondes, puis, reprenant ses esprits, il referma la grille et disparut.

Minuit. Drago franchit la porte d'entrée sans laisser paraître son état de fébrilité. Il n'eut que quelques pas à faire avant de constater que tout le monde était déjà là. Le jeune homme rentra dans la salle de réception dont la porte était ouverte et il la referma derrière lui.

Pendant ce temps, à Poudlard, Harry n'avait toujours pas bougé. Le temps semblait s'être figé devant ses yeux vitreux et il ne savait plus ce qu'il devait faire. Il se sentait abandonné et perdu, ce qui le ramenait à sa condition intolérable d'orphelin. Il ravala de nouvelles larmes avec rage et se blottit la tête entre ses genoux, écoutant le bruit saccadé de sa respiration. Il aurait tant voulu que le Serpentard soit resté auprès de lui…

- Tiens, te voilà, Drago ! s'exclama MacNair avec satisfaction.

Drago lui fit également un signe de tête avant de se placer à côté de Pansy. Il préférait ne pas parler, craignant le moindre trémolo dans sa voix qui pourrait le trahir. Son bras ne lui faisait pas mal et il comptait bien à ce que cela continue. Fermer son esprit était la clé. Ne penser à rien. Voir et agir sans que les actes n'aient de sens.

La salle était pleine à craquer et la porte qui menait au salon était ouverte. D'un rapide coup d'œil, Drago constata que le salon était également rempli de personnes…de très jeunes enfants pour être plus précis. Le jeune homme détourna immédiatement le regard des petits visages ronds terrifiés. Beaucoup pleuraient, d'autres appelaient leur mère dans un gémissement quasi inaudible.

Ses tripes se nouèrent malgré sa volonté de ne rien ressentir. Des enfants. Avant même d'entendre l'ordre, Drago savait qu'il serait le bourreau. Il l'avait perçu dans le regard démoniaque de Voldemort lors de leur dernière rencontre.

- Bon, ne perdons pas de temps. Montrez-moi votre marque des Ténèbres.

Pansy et Drago relevèrent leur manche et le Serpentard essaya ne pas entendre les hoquets de terreur des enfants. Il ne regarda pas non plus sa marque, de peur de découvrir que celle-ci puisse être de nouveau couverte de peaux calcinées et de cloques. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas et il put recouvrir sa marque avec soulagement.

- Bien, voilà les ordres de notre Maître: ce que vous avez devant vous sont des enfants de sorciers qui ont affirmé être de notre côté. Mais le Seigneur des Ténèbres en doute fortement. Ces enfants ont certainement la réponse que nous cherchons. Je vais fouiller leur esprit pendant que toi Pansy, tu mettras d'un côté ceux dont les parents sont de vrais partisans et de l'autre ceux qui sont des traîtres. Drago, tu te chargeras de me débarrasser d'eux. Goyle père et fils s'occuperont de renvoyer les vivants dans leur famille, tandis que nous déposerons les morts dans leur foyer. Nous avons l'ordre que les parents voient le cadavre de leur enfant avant de les éliminer. Pansy et Drago, vous tuerez chacun votre tour. Voilà, vous savez tout et maintenant, au travail!

Drago avait encaissé la nouvelle sans vaciller. Ce n'était pas le cas des enfants qui avaient tout entendu. La panique aurait pu saisir leur cœur fragile et innocent, mais pas un ne bougea. L'air s'emplissait peu à peu d'odeurs écoeurantes. Drago ignorait que la peur avait une odeur jusqu'à cette nuit maudite. La transpiration et l'urine agressaient ses narines sensibles. Pansy ne devait pas être indifférente à l'odeur car elle passa furtivement le revers de sa main sur le bout de son nez carré.

MacNair, impassible, attrapa une petite fille par le bras qui se mit à crier…

A Poudlard, une surprise allait littéralement tomber sur Harry…Quelque chose de petit et dur percuta le sommet de son crâne.

- Aïe ! s'écria le Gryffondor en se frottant la tête.

Dans la pénombre, il aperçut à ses pieds l'objet qui était à l'origine de sa douleur. C'était une petite boîte ronde métallique qui n'avait rien de marqué dessus. Il la ramassa et l'inspecta avec grande prudence du bout des doigts. Après quelques secondes de réflexion, il décida de prendre le risque et souleva le couvercle. Il n'eut même pas le temps de découvrir le contenu de la boîte que quelque chose de noir se jeta dessus…

Drago serra les dents mais ne bougea pas d'un cil. Pansy ordonna aux enfants de se mettre en fil indienne ce qu'ils firent avec grande difficulté tant il y avait peu de place dans la pièce et que les jambes courtes de certains pliaient sous leur sentiment d'effroi. Pansy les releva d'une poigne de fer, le regard luisant étrangement, comme si elle était dans un état second.

- A jeter, déclara froidement MacNair.

Ce dernier la dégagea d'un revers de bras et la petite s'effondra sur le sol. Un garçon plus grand dont les cheveux étaient d'un même blond cendré entoura l'enfant de ses bras et menaça courageusement Pansy du regard.

- Ah oui, ce crétin de Goyle Junior a aussi ramené son frère.

Nullement impressionnée Pansy éclata d'un rire étrange et attrapa les deux enfants par le col. Le garçon essaya de se débattre sans réussir à s'échapper. La petite fille pleurait et tremblait de tous ses membres. Drago sortit sa baguette et les acheva avant même qu'ils ne soient jetés à terre. Pansy resta un moment interdite, les deux corps sans vie pendus à ses mains. Drago serra la mâchoire et regarda droit devant lui.

Son âme se déchira encore et encore et encore. Ses yeux voyaient défiler des corps, n'arrivant plus à distinguer les vivants des morts. Pansy avait entassé les cadavres dans un coin de la salle alors que Drago était resté au même endroit, aussi droit qu'une statue, aussi droit que son père.

Il avait perdu la notion du temps et son esprit s'était bien gardé de compter les morts pour savoir où il en était. De toute façon, avoir un nombre de morts en tête n'aurait fait que rendre les évènements plus cruels, comme si tous ces enfants n'avaient été qu'un numéro.

- Bon le trie est terminé, déclara MacNair avec lassitude.

Drago osa finalement tourner la tête vers le monticule de cadavres. Tous avaient les yeux ouverts et semblaient le fixer, une expression d'horreur la plus totale figée sur leur visage d'enfant. Le bras du jeune homme se mit à battre comme un cœur et la douleur le scia sur place. Sa marque s'enflamma à l'instant même où les remords et la haine jaillirent de son esprit. La haine qu'il ressentait pour lui et pour Voldemort. Tout son corps se recouvrit d'une sueur à la fois glacée et brûlante. Il se sentait étouffé par la douleur et torturé par ses émotions. Les cloques éclataient sur son avant-bras alors que celui-ci était littéralement en train de brûler. Les yeux de MacNair se posèrent sur lui…

Harry sursauta en arrière et instinctivement, il ramassa sa baguette qui était sur le sol. En un éclair, il la pointa devant lui, sans savoir ce qu'il visait. Personne. Harry secoua la tête quand soudain, il vit une petite chose noire à terre. Le jeune homme sourit en reconnaissant la jolie Baltus qui était en train de manger un quartier d'orange entre ses pattes. Le Gryffondor comprit enfin qu'elle s'était servie de lui comme d'un ouvre-boîte. La pauvre était véritablement affamée. Drago avait été tellement préoccupé par son propre sort qu'il avait oublié de la nourrir. Harry fronça les sourcils à cette pensée.

Au moment où Drago crut perdre connaissance, une sensation étrange l'envahit. Une sensation agréable mais si intense qu'elle balayait toutes les autres et notamment la douleur. Le plaisir se déversa dans son sang et un sentiment de plénitude le rendit léger. Il n'avait plus peur. Tout allait s'arranger. Harry allait le sauver. Tous ces innocents iraient au Paradis et lui s'en sortirait. Il n'irait jamais à Azkaban. Tout le monde lui pardonnerait et on le laisserait vivre en paix. En fin de compte, il n'y avait pas de problème.

Drago se mit à sourire et MacNair le dévisagea bizarrement

- Hey, la mission n'est pas fini. Réveille-toi, Malefoy !

Le jeune homme retrouva une expression neutre. Il se tourna vers les cadavres et aida Pansy à les faire léviter dans les airs. Drago les regarda flotter au-dessus de lui comme des anges. Il les fit tourner en cercle sans trop savoir pourquoi et Pansy le dévisagea d'un air amusé.

- Bon vous deux, quand vous aurez fini de faire joujou, vous me le direz! grogna MacNair exaspéré.

En sortant du manoir, chacun couvrit son visage avec l'illusion d'un masque magique et les cadavres furent rendus invisibles. Pansy et Drago suivirent MacNair dans l'encre de la nuit, vers une adresse inconnue. Drago ne sentait plus vraiment l'extrémité de ses membres. Ils paraissaient cotonneux, tout comme son esprit embrumé. Il aurait dû s'inquiéter d'un changement si soudain de ses perceptions et émotions, mais rien n'arrivait à l'inquiéter. Il se sentait léger, tellement libre.

De son côté, Harry se sentait également nettement mieux. Ses idées noires s'étaient quelque peu calmées et son attention était focalisée sur Baltus. La petite bête dévora tout ce que son estomac était capable de contenir et c'est repue que la chauve-souris rampa jusqu'au Gryffondor. Elle grimpa le long de son bras droit et s'installa confortablement sur son épaule.

- On se sent mieux maintenant, n'est-ce pas ?

En guise en réponse, Baltus battit frénétiquement des ailes et vint lécher la joue du Gryffondor ce qui le fit sourire.

- J'espère que ton maître va bien, murmura Harry plus pour lui que pour l'animal.

Les yeux noirs de Baltus se firent graves et la bête ailée leva la tête vers le ciel. Harry soupira lourdement et caressa les ailes de l'animal pour se distraire. Soudain, Baltus s'envola, effrayant le Gryffondor au passage.

- Non mais qu'est-ce que… ?

Un oiseau blanc apparut d'une nappe de brouillard et plongea à toute vitesse sur la petite chauve-souris.

- Hedwige ! NON ! S'écria le Gryffondor en se levant.

Ignorant les cris de son maître, la chouette de l'Elu ouvrit ses serres à quelques centimètres de Baltus, mais celle-ci esquiva agilement sur la gauche.

- Hedwige ! Arrête ! Ce n'est pas une proie pour toi ! Viens ici immédiatement !

Finalement, Baltus revint vers Harry, suivie de près par la chouette blanche. Paniquée, la petite chauve-souris griffa le cou du Gryffondor avant de réussir à se glisser sous son manteau et de disparaître sous son pull.

- Par Merlin! Hedwige! grogna Harry en essuyant une goutte de sang qui s'était échappée de sa peau fraîchement lacérée.

Le Gryffondor se rassit par terre et lança un regard sévère sur la chouette qui était maintenant posée dans l'herbe à ses pieds. Ce n'est qu'une fois au sol qu'il remarqua que l'oiseau avait un petit parchemin accroché à la patte.

- Dumbledore…

La mission venait de s'achever. Trois sorciers étaient réunis en cercle dans les airs, au-dessus d'un petit village perdu dans la campagne du Wiltshire. La marque des Ténèbres, haute dans le ciel, surplombait la scène.

Drago n'avait aucun souvenir de ce qui s'était passé après avoir quitté le manoir. Il se souvenait des ordres et se doutait bien qu'il les avait exécutés à la lettre, mais aucune image n'y était associée. Son esprit était un épais brouillard et il peinait à retenir les mots qui sortaient de la bouche du Mangemort en face de lui.

- Bien, notre Maître sera satisfait du travail que nous avons accompli ce soir. Je tenais à vous féliciter pour votre efficacité et j'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que vous faites officiellement partie des personnes de confiance. Ce soir était en réalité une mission-test. La semaine prochaine, vous découvrirez enfin votre réelle mission et vous effectuerez probablement ce même travail chaque semaine. Les détails vous serons transmis bientôt. Bonne soirée.

MacNair transplana. Pansy et Drago se regardèrent un moment sans rien dire. Le jeune homme se sentait encore embrouillé mais l'effet de bien-être qu'il avait ressenti jusqu'alors commençait doucement à se dissiper. Ses entrailles se nouèrent légèrement.

- Je rentre, murmura Pansy avant de s'éloigner dans les airs.

Drago la vit disparaître rapidement, un sentiment de malaise s'étendant lentement dans son corps. Un peu inquiet et toujours désorienté, Drago se mit à voler dans la direction que Pansy avait prise. Il se contenta d'avancer, de plus en plus nerveux, à tel point que ses membres se mirent à trembler. Une goutte de sueur perla le long de sa tempe droite. Sa gorge se serra sans raison. En baissant son regard vers ses mains, il constata qu'elles étaient recouvertes de sang frais et luisant. Ce n'était pas le sien…

Paniqué, Drago volait maintenant aussi vite que possible. Le vent devenait désagréable et il dut plisser ses paupières pour ne pas être trop gêné. Il ne voulait plus qu'une chose : rentrer.

- Harry, soupira-t-il sans s'en rendre compte.

Le Gryffondor venait tout juste de finir de lire le message du directeur de Poudlard.

_Cher H, _

_Je suis tellement désolé de ne pas pouvoir t'aider en personne. Tu dois comprendre que ce que je fais en ce moment est capital pour atteindre notre objectif. J'ai enfin réussi à obtenir les réponses qui me manquaient pour agir dans la bonne direction. Sache que ce que je fais va probablement être découvert tôt ou tard et qu'à ce moment-là, l'établissement qui t'abrite sera attaqué. Pardonne-moi, mais tu seras une de leur cible. C'est pourquoi, il est désormais nécessaire que tu te prépares à accomplir ton destin. Je suis tant navré de ne pouvoir t'épargner ça. _

_Sache que j'ai écrit une lettre pour le professeur MG dans le but de te dispenser des cours pour que tu puisses t'entraîner au duel. Cela ne s'applique qu'à toi pour ne pas paniquer les autres élèves. Personne ne doit savoir que cet endroit sera bientôt attaqué. D'ailleurs, le moment venu, les plus jeunes seront évacués et les plus grands pourront rester combattre s'ils le veulent. Tu ne seras pas seul. Si le temps m'en donne la possibilité, je serai à tes côtés pour t'aider. J'ai demandé au professeur R. de t'entraîner. Je sais que tu m'en voudras pour ça, mais accepte l'idée que je sais certaines choses qui me donnent raison. En temps voulu, je t'expliquerai tout, c'est promis._

_Il est probable que je rentre plus tôt que prévu et si cela est le cas, je souhaiterais te parler d'une chose très importante me concernant. _

_Enfin, à propos de D.M, je pourrai essayer de l'aider si je rentre. Mais pour le moment, il faudra malheureusement qu'il patiente. Sinon, tu peux demander de l'aide au professeur R. Je t'assure que c'est un homme de confiance._

_Je vais maintenant devoir te laisser, H._

_N'oublie pas d'avoir confiance en toi et en l'avenir. _

_Affectueusement, _

_D._

- Faire confiance à Rogue, grogna Harry en rangeant le parchemin dans la poche de son manteau, et puis quoi encore !

Harry soupira. Non, les choses n'allaient pas s'arranger que ce soit pour Drago ou pour lui. Le message de Dumbledore annonçait leur mort imminente au lieu de lui donner de l'espoir. Même s'il se nourrissait de l'amour qu'il avait pour ses amis et sa famille, même s'il se nourrissait de la haine qu'il ressentait pour Voldemort, rien ne paraissait suffisant pour le détruire. Pourtant, l'imbécile qu'il était était prêt à se sacrifier. Il allait faire de son mieux pour défendre ceux qu'il aimait. C'était son véritable destin.

Harry reposa sa tête sur ses genoux et pria de toute son âme pour que Drago revienne en un seul morceau.

Non loin de là, le Serpentard en question approchait à grande vitesse. Il avait l'impression que des yeux étaient posés sur lui. Cependant, en tournant la tête dans tous les sens, il ne voyait personne. Son cœur battait à un rythme effréné et c'est pratiquement en piquant droit vers le sol que Drago atterrit dans le parc de Poudlard. Son genou craqua bruyamment et Drago serra les dents. Son corps était recouvert de grosses gouttes de sueur et l'air glacée de la nuit le fit frissonner encore plus.

- Harry ?

Drago se précipita vers le château, un réel sentiment irrationnel de panique l'étouffant tout entier.

- Drago ? murmura le Gryffondor en relevant la tête.

- Harry !

Le Gryffondor eut juste le temps de se mettre debout avant que le Serpentard ne s'effondre dans ses bras.

- Drago, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Oh mon dieu, tu n'as pas l'air bien du tout !

Les yeux affolés de Harry rencontrèrent ceux terrorisés de Drago.

- Je ne me sens pas bien du tout…

Le jeune homme tremblait de la tête au pied et il s'accrochait désespérément aux épaules du Gryffondor.

- Qu'est-ce que je peux faire, Drago ? Dis-le moi ! Je ne sais pas comment t'aider !

- Je ne me sens vraiment pas…

Drago n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase. Il se tourna brusquement et tomba à genoux pour vomir.

- Mon Dieu, Drago ! Tu veux aller à l'infirmerie ?

- Non. Ne me laisse pas.

- Bien sûr que non. Viens, allons au bord du lac pour que tu puisses te rincer la bouche.

Harry aida Drago à se relever et il l'entraîna avec lui vers le bord de l'eau. Harry l'aida à s'accroupir et le Serpentard plongea une main ensanglantée dans l'eau pour enlever le goût d'acide qu'il avait sur la langue. Par la même occasion, il se débarrassa du sang de ses deux mains, sous le regard inquiet du Gryffondor. Tous deux se posèrent ensuite sur la pierre habituelle, même s'il n'y avait pas vraiment de place pour deux. Ils serrèrent l'un contre l'autre et Drago posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Harry, complètement exténué.

- Par Merlin, il faut vraiment que tu sois mal en point pour faire ça, murmura Harry plus pour lui-même.

Drago avait déjà fermé les yeux et s'était assoupi en moins d'une minute. Harry le regarda dormir, le cœur serré. Drago faisait vraiment pitié. L'Elu se risqua à effleurer ses cheveux blonds. Ils étaient si doux au toucher qu'il en était bizarrement ému. Drago remua un peu contre lui et Harry décida de ne plus le déranger. Il posa sa tête contre le tronc d'arbre derrière lui et s'endormit aussi vite que le Serpentard, sous l'œil scrutateur d'Hedwige qui était posée sur une branche au-dessus de leur tête.

* * *

Voilà pour aujourd'hui !

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu et pas trop choqué. J'ai hésité à mettre en garde en début de chapitre, puis je me suis dite que ça passait quand même. J'espère avoir eu raison.

Bonne soirée et merci pour toutes vos reviews !


	16. Epreuve 16: S'éloigner pour protéger

_Drago remua un peu contre lui et Harry décida de ne plus le déranger. Il posa sa tête contre le tronc d'arbre derrière lui et s'endormit aussi vite que le Serpentard, sous l'œil scrutateur d'Hedwige qui était posée sur une branche au-dessus de leur tête._

Un cri déchira le silence.

Harry se réveilla en sursaut et découvrit un Serpentard assis sur le sol, la main couvrant sa bouche. Harry resta pétrifié sur place ne sachant pas comment réagir. C'était bien la voix de Drago qu'il avait entendu et à son visage décomposé, il voyait bien que le Serpentard n'allait pas bien du tout.

- Drago ? chuchota-t-il finalement.

Le jeune homme détourna les yeux du Gryffondor et se mit debout, l'air mortifié. Harry se leva également et tenta de s'approcher de Drago. Ce dernier recula comme un animal sauvage, le regard toujours fuyant.

- Ce n'est rien. Je…je veux juste rentrer, bredouilla le Serpentard.

- Tu es sûr que ça va ? Ton visage est vraiment livide.

- Mais oui ! Arrête de t'en faire. Ça va. A plus tard alors.

Le Serpentard s'éloigna sans plus attendre, sous le regard soupçonneux mais néanmoins inquiet de Harry. A la lueur du jour, Drago paraissait différent, plus dur, plus froid. Harry soupira. Peut-être que la nuit d'enfer qu'il pensait avoir partagé avec Drago n'avait été que son propre cauchemar. Le Serpentard avait déjà tourné la page et ne comptait plus le soutenir. A nouveau, il se sentait seul et livré à lui-même, rejeté même. L'Elu tourna la tête vers le lac et perdit son regard dans les reflets du ciel qui se dessinaient dans l'eau.

Drago alla s'enfermer dans les toilettes des Serpentard et il s'assit à même le sol. Il ferma les yeux, telle une vaine tentative pour empêcher les images d'affluer dans sa tête. Des yeux débordant de larmes. Des genoux percutant le sol. Des mains implorant un Dieu. Des cris de douleur. Des visages déformés par la folie. Un couteau de cuisine…planté dans un corps…qu'il avait retourné contre son agresseur…contre le père d'un de ces petits êtres à qui il avait froidement ôté la vie. Le sang giclant sur ses mains…

Drago ne pleura pas. Il ne le méritait pas. Les larmes étaient réservées aux personnes qui regrettent leurs actes. Drago n'était plus un enfant et pleurer de douleur faisait partie de son passé. Il avait arraché la vie de ces enfants et il savait très bien qu'il recommencerait ça à chaque fois qu'on le lui ordonnerait. Il était un vrai Mangemort.

Son âme se déchirait et son cœur s'asséchait. Il aurait voulu que le processus soit déjà terminé, mais son humanité semblait s'accrocher à sa peau telle une sangsue. Drago se releva et quitta les toilettes. Ses pas le guidèrent vers la Grande Salle. La vie suivait son cours, la cruauté et la souffrance n'en étant jamais un point final.

Dans la tour des Gryffondor, Hermione n'avait cessé de sangloter depuis qu'elle était retournée dans son dortoir. Son oreiller était baigné de larmes et son visage était devenu bouffi. Ses yeux lui brûlaient comme si on lui avait versé de l'acide dessus.

En tant que préfète, elle se sentait dans l'obligation d'être forte et de quitter son sanctuaire. Elle descendit l'escalier le pas lourd et le cœur gros puis entra dans la Grande Salle pour petit-déjeuner. La jeune femme n'en avait aucune envie, la culpabilité ayant déjà rassasié son estomac au point de lui donner l'impression d'éclater. Harry et Ron n'étaient pas encore là et elle décida de s'installer un peu à l'écart des autres Gryffondor. De loin, certains la saluèrent, sans remarquer son visage marqué par la souffrance et les larmes.

Elle avait réussi à ne plus laisser couler son chagrin, cependant, tous ses efforts volèrent en éclat lorsque le professeur McGonagall se leva de sa chaise, à la table des professeurs. Cette dernière, le dos légèrement voûté, annonça l'exclusion de Neville, sans rentrer dans les détails et Hermione se mit à pleurer en silence, la tête baissée, les yeux fixant ses mains posées sur ses jambes.

Et comme si cela ne suffisait pas, elle se dit qu'elle allait perdre un deuxième ami, et pas n'importe lequel : Ron. Comment pourrait-il accepter ce qu'elle avait fait ? Elle ne pourrait jamais réparer les choses entre eux, c'était une certitude. Un sanglot. Puis deux. Plus fort. Jusqu'à ce que la salle se fasse silencieuse.

Une main douce et chaude vint se poser sur son épaule droite. La jeune femme n'osa pas lever les yeux vers cette personne inconnue. Celle-ci lui prit la main et l'obligea à la suivre. Elle ne résista pas, ne voulant pas affronter le regard de tous et surtout de ses amis. Elle espérait juste que ce n'était pas Harry. Il voudrait savoir ce qu'avait fait Neville et elle ne se sentait absolument pas prête pour lui révéler quelque chose qui allait également l'ébranler. Mais cette main ne lui ressemblait pas.

Avec une confiance aveugle qui éveilla un peu sa curiosité, elle suivit cette personne. Au fond d'elle, la cadence de ses pas lui était familière. L'espoir et la peur lui étreignirent la gorge.

- Je ne peux pas supporter de te voir comme ça, Hermione…

- Ron…je te demande…

- Non. Je refuse que tu t'excuses pour ce que tu as fait. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je ne pourrai jamais t'en vouloir vraiment. Je ne sais pas si ce que tu as fait était la bonne solution, mais je sais au moins à quel ça a dû être dur pour toi de faire ça. Moi je n'aurais jamais pu. Je t'admire beaucoup, tu le sais ?

-…

- De nous trois, ça toujours été toi la meilleure et la plus intelligente.

- Je suis tellement désolée de t'avoir traité d'imbécile tant de fois, réussit à dire Hermione d'une voix cassée et pleine de remords.

- Ne t'en fais pas je t'ai dit. Je sais qui je suis et qui tu es. On ne changera pas. Tu continueras à me le dire et je continuerais à agir comme un gosse entêté. Mais tout ça, ce n'est qu'un détail. Je sais que je ne peux pas te voir pleurer…

Ils marchèrent ensemble, main dans la main, sans que cela ne les gêne. Ils étaient bien trop émus par tous ce qu'ils avaient vécu pour agir de manière puérile comme ils l'avaient toujours fait. Au fond d'eux, ils savaient que ce n'était pas un signe d'amitié, pas entre eux. Plus maintenant. C'était bien plus, tellement plus.

Hermione osa enfin regarder le jeune homme qu'elle avait toujours aimé.

- Merci, Ron.

Le jeune homme détailla son visage fatigué. Ils se sourirent légèrement avant de regarder droit devant eux. Leurs pas les menèrent dehors et ils s'éloignèrent du château, tournant le dos au lac.

- Où va-t-on ? demanda Hermione tout d'un coup.

Ron repéra une colline où un arbre semblait s'être allongé dessus. Il sourit et pointa de son index vers le petit monticule de terre recouvert d'herbe sur leur gauche.

- Juste là ! Si ça te convient bien sûr.

- Ça me va, oui…

Inconsciemment, leurs doigts s'enlacèrent et leur sourire s'accentuèrent. Hermione avait momentanément oublié ses tourments et seule la sensation agréable qui bourgeonnait dans le creux de son estomac lui faisait tourner la tête. Elle attendait cela depuis si longtemps…

Dans la Grande Salle, il régnait un silence de mort. Le malaise était évident. Neville était exclu et Hermione avait pleuré comme si elle en savait plus que tous. Personne n'osa poser de question et chacun se contenta de mâchonner sa nourriture avec autant d'entrain qu'une tortue sur sa salade. Harry s'était installé quelques minutes avant l'arrivée de Drago. Inconsciemment, Drago s'assit en face du Gryffondor. Seamus, Jack et Cormac le fixèrent avec insistance pendant un moment avant de baisser la tête et de l'ignorer.

Drago trempa ses lèvres dans un bol de lait chocolaté, se brûlant la bouche et la gorge au passage du liquide dans son corps. Cette brûlure le figea sur place. Il pensa à la nuit précédente et à la brûlure fraîche qui devait se trouver sur son avant-bras. Cependant, sa peau ne le tiraillait pas comme après chaque brûlure. Le miracle se serait-il produit à nouveau ? Drago prit une grande inspiration et glissa son bras gauche sous la table, à l'abri des regards indiscrets. Il releva sa manche et jeta un rapide coup d'œil.

Rien.

Le Serpentard expira bruyamment. Malgré son soulagement, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que cela cachait quelque chose d'important. Son salut temporaire dépendait de cette marque et pourtant, il n'arrivait à comprendre son fonctionnement. La frustration n'en était que plus forte. Il mordit dans un croissant avec hargne.

Il n'avait personne à qui en parler. Se confier à Harry aurait été une bien mauvaise idée. Même s'ils s'étaient réconfortés quelques heures auparavant, il était évident que chacun resterait dans son camp. Leurs rencontres n'avaient rien de logique et répandaient à chaque fois un goût d'interdit.

Drago se sentit seul et glacé jusqu'à la moelle de ses os. Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine et il posa instinctivement sa main sur son cœur. C'est à ce moment qu'il se rendit compte que Baltus n'était pas sous ses vêtements. Il l'avait complètement oublié depuis la veille. Il leva la tête vers Harry. Ce dernier le fixait et d'un geste qui imitait le sien, il lui fit comprendre que l'animal était avec lui. Le Gryffondor sourit discrètement face au regard incrédule du Serpentard.

Des bruits de battement d'ailes leur firent lever la tête. C'était l'heure du courrier et les chouettes et autres créatures de la nuit s'affairaient à délivrer les lettres et les paquets. La Gazette du Sorcier tomba du bec d'Hedwige. Drago retint son souffle à la réalisation que ses activités de la nuit dernière devaient faire la première page. Il n'y avait pas pensé, mais Harry allait tout savoir.

Le Serpentard serra les poings et la mâchoire en voyant les yeux verts du Gryffondor se plisser pendant sa lecture. Drago se sentait suffoquer en entendant des voix paniquées s'élever dans toute la Salle à la lumière des évènements terrifiants qui s'étaient produits. Les yeux de Harry se braquèrent sur lui quelques instants plus tard. La colère et l'incompréhension bouillonnaient dans son regard.

N'y tenant plus, Drago se leva et quitta les lieux d'un pas félin. Harry fit de même. Personne n'avait rien remarqué, bien trop occupé à lire et débattre avec les autres. Une fois passé la porte, Harry se précipita à la suite du Serpentard qui venait de tourner dans un couloir. Il n'eut aucun mal à le stopper.

Le dos du Serpentard percuta violemment le mur et sa respiration se bloqua un moment. Cependant, Harry était bien trop furax pour s'en soucier. Ce dernier pressa ses deux poings avec encore plus de force contre les épaules de Drago, faisant grimacer le Serpentard.

- C'est quoi ton problème, Potter ?

- Et c'est quoi ton problème, Malefoy ? Tuer des enfants ? As-tu perdu l'esprit ?

- Tu en doutes encore ? Ton innocence et ta naïveté m'étonneront toujours, Potter, se força à ricaner Drago, même s'il n'avait aucune envie d'être sarcastique avec lui.

- Arrête ça, s'il te plaît…

- Mais qu'est-ce tu veux que je dise, hein ? Tu croyais que je faisais quoi hier soir ?

- Je…je ne pensais pas qu'on t'obligerait à tuer…

- Eh bien réveille-toi, par Merlin ! Je suis un putain de Mangemort ! éclata Drago, ce qui décontenança momentanément le Gryffondor.

- Drago, ce que tu as fait est monstrueux…

- Je sais, je suis un monstre.

- Non, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit et…

- Mais tu l'as dit le jour de la rentrée, coupa Drago.

- Bon sang, laisse-moi finir ! Ce que tu as fait est monstrueux, mais je ne pense pas que tu sois un monstre. Si tu étais un Mangemort, tu aurais pris plaisir à tuer. Je suis sûr du contraire. Tu n'es pas comme eux, tu m'entends ?

- Arrête.

Drago se pinça l'arête du nez. Harry empêchait son cœur et son âme de se transformer en pierre. Cela rendait les choses tellement plus difficiles.

- Je t'en prie, laisse-moi t'aider avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ! Rogue pourrait te donner un coup de main…

Drago dévisagea Harry avant d'éclater d'un rire sans joie.

- Rogue ? Tu te moques de moi, c'est ça ?

- Non, on m'a juré que c'était un homme de confiance, murmura Harry en repensant à la lettre de Dumbledore. Il fallait qu'il y croie car c'était sa dernière chance d'aider le Serpentard.

Drago semblait hésiter à parler pendant plusieurs minutes qui semblèrent interminables pour Harry. Il espérait que le Serpentard allait accepter son aide. Il se décida finalement à parler.

- C'est un Mangemort. Je doute qu'il veuille faire quoi que ce soit pour me sortir de cette situation.

Harry s'était figé sous le choc.

- Oui, Harry. Tu as bien entendu. Il n'a jamais cessé de servir Tu-Sais-Qui.

-…

- Tu comprends enfin ? Je suis déjà perdu, Harry.

Le Gryffondor ferma les yeux et secoua la tête.

- Tu ne me sauveras pas et d'ailleurs, je n'ai jamais réclamé ton aide. Je veux juste que tu me laisses.

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu disais hier soir…

- Arrête ça ! Hier fait partie du passé et ce que j'ai pu te dire ne signifie rien. J'ai été faible et cela ne se reproduira plus.

Harry rouvrit ses yeux et fixa le Serpentard avec intensité. Drago serra les dents et soutint son regard avec défiance.

- Tu mens, décida Harry au bout d'un moment. Hier, j'ai vu l'homme sous la carapace de mensonges que tu t'es forgé. Tu as besoin de mon aide.

- Prends pas tes rêves pour la réalité, Potter. Je n'ai besoin de personne et certainement pas de toi. Tu veux quoi ? Que je fuis comme un lâche et que je les laisse torturer et tuer ma mère ? C'est ça l'avenir radieux que tu me proposes ?

- Tu sais quoi ? Je préfèrerais encore que tu aies le courage de te suicider…tuer des enfants…tu n'es qu'une pourriture. Ta vie n'a aucune valeur ! cracha Harry sans pouvoir se retenir.

Drago encaissa les paroles du Gryffondor sans vaciller même si son âme se morcela encore plus. Harry avait raison mais ça ne changerait rien. Il continuerait de tuer. Bébés, enfants, adultes, vieillards, handicapés…cela n'avait plus d'importance. Il était un Mangemort. Que cela plaise au Gryffondor ou pas.

Drago releva la tête en entendant un reniflement. Harry pleurait de rage, mais ce qu'il ignorait, c'est qu'Harry regrettait ses dernières paroles. Il aurait voulu s'excuser mais aucun son ne pouvait sortir de sa gorge serrée. L'impuissance lui rongeait vicieusement les nerfs et son esprit recommençait à dérailler. Drago le sentit et ne put s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour lui. Le jeune homme posa ses mains sur celles du Gryffondor avec douceur mais fermeté, puis il les ramena le long de son corps avant de les libérer.

- Tu devrais aller prendre l'air, Harry.

- Et toi tu devrais venir avec moi, murmura le Gryffondor d'un air désolé.

Harry recula d'un pas et glissa sa main sous son pull. Il décrocha Baltus avec délicatesse et la laissa se mettre en boule dans le creux de sa paume. Il la regarda sans rien dire et tendit le bras vers Drago.

Etrangement, le Serpentard se sentait très ému. Il avait l'impression qu'Harry lui rendait son cœur, ce petit être fragile qui battait des ailes au rythme des pulsations de son cœur. Drago déglutit douloureusement et prit l'animal dans ses deux mains. Baltus cligna des paupières, la vision encore brouillée par le sommeil et son maître l'embrassa sur la tête avant de la poser sur son épaule. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil vers Harry et ce dernier lui sourit tristement.

La chauve-souris se faufila ensuite sous les vêtements du Serpentard, ravie de retrouver la chaleur de son corps. Harry perdit son sourire et courba l'échine. Drago avait envie de le prendre dans ses bras mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait plus faire ça. Il avait Baltus et il devait se contenter de ce petit bonheur. Il ne voulait pas qu'Harry souffre à cause de lui. S'éloigner était la seule solution.

- Prends soin de toi, Harry, murmura Drago avant de s'en aller.

* * *

Salut !

Peut-être que je posterai un seconde chapitre dans la soirée. On verra.

J'espère que vous aimerez celui-là !

Merci encore pour toutes vos reviews !

Bisous.


	17. Epreuve 17: Embrasser le vide

_- Prends soin de toi, Harry, murmura Drago avant de s'en aller._

C'est en se retrouvant seul que Drago ressentit les martèlements de la douleur dans son avant-bras. Ils étaient là depuis son altercation avec le Gryffondor, mais le jeune homme avait été bien trop absorbé par leur discussion pour remarquer ça. Le Serpentard essuya la sueur qui commençait à perler sur son front et continua de marcher en direction de son dortoir pour récupérer sa mallette de cours. Il refusait de s'effondrer pour si peu…

De son côté, Harry savait aussi qu'il devait continuer à avancer. Une journée très difficile l'attendait et il craignait déjà la réaction qu'il allait avoir face à Rogue. En effet, son entraînement avec le professeur de potions allait débuter dans moins d'un quart d'heure. Ainsi l'avait décrété Dumbledore sans lui demander son avis. La confrontation avec le Mangemort était inévitable et l'envie de le faire souffrir était irrépressible. Tout cela allait mal finir…

Dehors, à mille lieux des préoccupations de leur ami, Hermione et Ron jubilaient de cet arrêt dans le temps. D'un commun accord, ils avaient décidé de ne pas aller en cours de toute la journée ce qui était un véritable exploit pour Hermione. Même si elle se doutait que McGonagall allait être compréhensive à leur égard, elle devait lutter contre ce réflexe de bon élève qui lui disait que sa place était en cours et non au côté de Ron, allongée dans l'herbe. Enfin, lutter était peut-être un peu fort pour qualifier ce qu'elle ressentait. Ron était un très bon argument pour se laisser aller et passer une des plus belles journées de sa vie.

Son cœur n'avait jamais battu si fort. Il battait pour quelqu'un. Sans retenu, sans barrière. Un torrent d'émotions. Un tourbillon de papillons. Un ouragan de bonheur et d'exaltation. C'est ce que ressentait la lionne alors qu'ils étaient simplement collés l'un à l'autre à regarder les nuages cotonneux passer dans le ciel.

Aucun mot n'avait besoin d'être partagé. Le silence était si agréable entre eux, ce qui ne fut pas toujours le cas dans le passé. Hermione osa poser sa tête dans le creux de son cou et son estomac fit un looping lorsqu'il l'embrassa tendrement sur le front. Elle soupira d'aise en sentant la main de l'homme qu'elle aimait exercer une légère pression dans son dos.

- Ron…susurra-t-elle d'une voix étrange.

- Oui ?

Leur regard se mêlèrent pour ne plus se détacher. Les yeux de Ron bouillaient d'un feu sauvage tandis que ceux d'Hermione étaient vitreux, comme si l'intérieur de son corps s'était liquéfié. Pris d'une vague de désir incontrôlable, la belle lionne se redressa sur ses coudes au-dessus de Ron.

- Embrasse-moi…

Cela faisait déjà cinq minutes qu'Harry aurait dû entrer dans la Salle sur Demande. Rogue se trouvait de l'autre côté et le jeune homme restait paralysé devant la porte sans savoir s'il devait s'enfuir, l'affronter seul ou bien faire comme s'il ne savait rien de son statut de Mangemort.

Devait-il faire confiance à Dumbledore ? Le vieillard pouvait-il se tromper sur quelque chose d'aussi important ? Drago n'était-il pas mieux placé pour savoir qui était Mangemort et qui ne l'était pas ? Et si Rogue jouait un double jeu ? Et s'il était comme Drago, pris au piège ?

Avait-il encore foi en Dumbledore ? Oui.

Croyait-il en la bonne foi de Drago ? Oui.

Pouvaient-ils se tromper tous les deux ? Oui…

Harry expira pour se donner du courage et sa main se referma sur la poignée. Il pénétra dans la pièce avant que la porte de bois ne disparaisse derrière lui. L'endroit était plongé dans le noir absolu et le jeune homme essaya de ne pas paniquer.

- Professeur ?

Harry n'entendait que le murmure de sa respiration haletante et sa peau frissonna de peur et de froid. L'endroit était glacé, tout semblait mort. Harry se plaqua contre la porte pour se rappeler qu'il était encore possible de fuir.

- Professeur ? Vous êtes là ?

Un silence oppressant.

Rogue pouvait être partout. Il pouvait aussi ne pas être là. Se cachait-il pour mieux le surprendre dans l'intérêt de son entraînement ? Pourtant, il n'était question que de duel dans les règles de l'art. Etait-ce un piège ? Y avait-il d'autres Mangemorts prêts à l'accueillir ?

Fallait-il fuir ?

Harry serra les dents.

Non. Ni maintenant, ni jamais. C'était son destin.

Il pointa sa baguette devant lui et fit quelques pas hésitants sur la droite. Rassemblant tout son courage, il avança droit devant lui dans la néant. Il ferma les yeux pour se concentrer au maximum sur ses autres sens. Il s'accroupit sur le sol et se tint immobile.

Un froissement de tissus droit devant.

- EXPELLIARMUS !

- PROTEGO !

Harry se jeta en arrière lorsqu'une lumière verte apparut sur sa gauche.

- PROTEGO ! hurla-t-il à son tour.

L'autre voix qui venait d'en face appartenait à Rogue. Mais quelqu'un d'autre était dans la pièce. Ses tripes se nouèrent de terreur. Oui, il avait peur de mourir. Seul. Dans les ténèbres. Son corps et son âme à la merci des Mangemorts.

- Si vous voulez me tuer, il vous faudra plus que ça ! Montrez-vous bande de lâches !

Un sort venant de derrière le toucha. Harry sentit une corde s'enrouler autour de lui. Il se débattit de toutes ses forces avec rage, tenta de se dégager, de se relever, mais ses mouvements désordonnés ne le menaient nulle part.

Un ricanement sinistre.

- Entêté, stupide et incapable…c'est tout ce que vous savez faire, Potter ? Vous n'avez décidément aucune chance contre le Lord Noir.

- Espèce de…

- Néanmoins, coupa Rogue, je pourrais essayer d'arranger cela. Après tout, vous n'êtes qu'un gamin.

- C'est quoi cette plaisanterie ? Détachez-moi immédiatement ! Si votre objectif est de me démoraliser, autant vous dire que je n'ai pas besoin de vous pour ça. Je le fais très bien tout seul, comme un grand. Laissez-moi partir ! Maintenant !

- Croyez-moi, Potter, je n'ai aucun plaisir à perdre mon temps avec vous ici. Je suis là uniquement parce que le vieux directeur sénile me l'a demandé. Et inutile de me poser des questions à ce sujet, je ne répondrai pas !

- On est au moins d'accord sur un point, il est devenu fou ! Pourquoi vous demander ça ? Et puis, qui pourrait sincèrement croire que j'aie la moindre chance !

- En tout cas, si vous n'avez même pas foi en vous, il est certain que c'est la défaite qui nous attend.

- Sauf pour ceux qui savent retourner leur veste lorsque la chance passe dans l'autre camp, n'est-ce pas ? Ce procédé ne vous est pas inconnu…

- Gardez vos jugements pour quelqu'un d'autre, Potter. Vous ne savez rien de moi.

- Oh détrompez-vous, j'ai appris certaines choses à votre sujet…

- Je vous le répète, sale petit avorton, vous ne savez rien !

- En tout cas, si Dumbledore ne gardait pas toutes les informations capitales pour lui, je n'en serais pas là! Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il me tient à l'écart.

- Et pourquoi vous raconterait-il quelque chose ? Vous agissez impulsivement et stupidement. Nous perdrions cette guerre en vous mettant dans la confidence.

- Si je comprends bien, il vous raconte tout ?

- C'est une affaire qui ne vous concerne pas, Potter. Maintenant, passons à autre chose.

- Je ne suis pas stupide, grogna Harry. Si Dumbledore veut que je m'entraîne, c'est pour me maintenir dans l'illusion qu'il reste toujours un espoir, pour que je ne devienne pas fou avant la fin, pour que je ne m'enfuis pas, pour que je ne me suicide pas, pour que je reste jusqu'à la fin et que je me sacrifie afin de sauver ce monde !

- Oh, s'il vous plaît ! Arrêtez de geindre, Potter ! Votre vie est misérable parce que vous avez décidé de la voir ainsi ! Que croyez-vous ? Que vous êtes le seul à souffrir sur cette planète ? Que vous êtes le seul à devoir prendre des décisions difficiles ? Que vous êtes le seul à devoir vous sacrifier ?

- Je sais bien que non, me prenez pas pour un égocentrique !

- Alors cessez de vous comporter comme tel ! Essayez plutôt de vous dégager vous-même de cette corde. Elle ne doit pas être trop serrée.

Soudain, l'illusion de fenêtres apparut sur tous les murs de la salle, permettant à la lumière du jour d'entrer dans la pièce. Harry fut momentanément ébloui par les rayons de soleil et cligna plusieurs fois des paupières, le temps de s'y acclimater. En regardant autour de lui, il constata qu'il n'y avait que le professeur de potions dans une salle dénuée de meuble.

- Vous êtes seul ?

- Oui.

- Mais, comment avez-vous fait pour vous déplacer aussi vite ?

- Plus tard, je vous expliquerai. D'abord enlevez-moi cette corde.

Il fit alors ce qu'on lui demandait après avoir longuement expiré. A son grand étonnement, la corde se défit toute seule et il se mit immédiatement debout.

- Comment est-ce possible ? La corde était vraiment serrée tout à l'heure ! J'en suis certain !

- Laissez-moi vous enseigner la première chose : c'est un sort de magie noire couramment utilisé chez les jeunes Mangemorts. Il envoie une corde sur la personne désirée et celle-ci se serre autour d'elle. Si la personne panique, elle se resserrera jusqu'à l'étouffement. Si vous ne paniquez pas, elle vous relâche. C'est une technique pratique pour neutraliser quelqu'un et le tuer quand on n'a pas encore la force nécessaire pour lancer un « Avada Kedavra ».

- Pourtant, je croyais qu'il suffisait de vouloir vraiment tuer la personne pour que cela fonctionne.

- L'envie de tuer, oui. La haine et la colère permettent de canaliser toute l'énergie qu'on doit libérer pour jeter ce sortilège. Mais cette canalisation n'est pas évidente, même pour un sorcier adulte.

- …mais tous les Mangemorts sont majeurs ou presque, non ?

- Autrefois, oui.

- Et maintenant ? demanda Harry, même s'il se doutait de la réponse.

- Les choses sont en train de changer…

- A quel point ?

- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a l'intention de recruter de jeunes enfants. Cela faciliterait certaines opérations puisque personne n'irait imaginer qu'on puisse utiliser des enfants pour accomplir des atrocités. Tous les moyens sont bons pour déstabiliser ses adversaires.

- C'est ignoble, souffla l'Elu, écoeuré de ce qu'il venait d'apprendre.

- C'est la vie, Potter. Faudra vous y faire un jour.

- Si c'est pour devenir insensible comme vous, je préfère ne pas m'y faire ! Dites-moi une chose : si cela vous fait ni chaud ni froid, alors pourquoi vous m'aidez à tuer Voldemort ?

Le professeur de potions grimaça inconsciemment et tourna le dos à Harry.

- La réponse ne vous intéresserait pas, Potter, répondit Rogue calmement.

- C'est trop facile. Je devrais vous faire aveuglément confiance et vous laisser l'opportunité de me tuer lorsque j'aurais le dos tourné, c'est ça ? Je n'ai aucune preuve que vous êtes du côté de la Lumière.

- Personne vous demande d'avoir confiance en moi, Potter. Faites ce que je vous dis et écoutez ce que j'ai à vous enseigner sur la magie noire. Faites confiance au jugement de Dumbledore, un point c'est tout.

- Super. Je n'aurais jamais les réponses que je veux.

- C'est ça.

Harry soupira longuement.

- Personne ne me prend au sérieux.

- Vous recommencez à geindre, Potter ! Vous allez me faire vomir ou pleurer, j'hésite encore, ironisa le professeur d'un sourire narquois.

- Vous arrivez toujours à vous détacher aussi facilement des situations ? marmonna Harry.

- Toujours. C'est une question de volonté.

- Oui, j'ai déjà entendu ça quelque part, grogna l'Elu en pensant à Drago.

- Bon, le quart d'heure des questions existentielles est enfin terminé ? On peut maintenant se concentrer sur notre travail ?

- Je suppose…

- Parfait, alors commençons.

Pendant que Harry se battait en duel contre Rogue, que Ron et Hermione écrivaient la première page de leur histoire, Drago essuyait une nouvelle journée de cours, seul. Ses résolutions l'avaient amené à faire profil bas. Ainsi, il comptait rattraper son retard scolaire pour ne pas inquiéter les professeurs par une baisse vertigineuse de ses notes.

Plus les jours passaient, plus il retrouvait l'attention qu'il avait perdue en cours et aussi le plaisir d'apprendre. Drago avait toujours aimé découvrir de nouvelles choses, même s'il ne l'aurait jamais avoué aux autres Serpentard. Il avait maintenant une échappatoire à ses malheurs. Le déni, le mensonge, c'était bien tout ce qu'il pouvait s'autoriser. L'amitié était trop douloureuse, trop dangereuse et c'était un choix tellement égoïste.

Harry ne méritait pas de souffrir par sa faute. Il ne fallait plus qu'il s'inquiète pour quelqu'un comme lui. Il était pourri jusqu'à la moelle. Il n'était qu'un virus pour le Gryffondor. Il avait fait le bon choix et il le savait bien. Cette décision de prendre ses distances avec l'Elu lui permettait d'être fort au quotidien. Harry allait mieux, il le voyait chaque jour aux repas. Le Gryffondor souriait de nouveau avec ses amis. Il riait même parfois.

Drago avait appris comme tous les autres qu'Harry n'assisterait plus aux cours commun mais qu'il suivrait désormais des cours particuliers avec le professeur Rogue. La raison ne les concernait apparemment pas et Harry était resté muet comme une tombe lorsqu'on lui posait des questions sur ce qu'il faisait. La rumeur disait qu'il avait eu une altercation avec le professeur de potions si violente qu'il avait été puni de cette manière. Drago n'était pas dupe. Il savait que cela avait un rapport avec la guerre. Il aurait voulu demander la vérité au Gryffondor mais il se contenta simplement d'imaginer leur conversation.

Quelque chose d'autre avait changé et cela devait en partie expliquer la bonne humeur de l'Elu: le rouquin et Hermione était enfin ensemble. Cela remontait à trois mois maintenant. Drago se souvenait de ce fameux soir où le trio était entré dans la Grande Salle pour dîner. Tous souriaient à s'en fendre le visage en deux. Jamais ils n'avaient eu l'air aussi stupides, mais il fallait reconnaître qu'ils rayonnaient de bonheur et cela faisait beaucoup de bien de se souvenir qu'un visage pouvait aussi exprimer la joie.

Ron et Hermione se tenaient discrètement la main, le rouge aux joues et Harry marchait tranquillement à droite d'Hermione. Ce dernier paraissait avoir retrouvé cet air enfantin qu'il arborait encore lors de sa première année à Poudlard.

Drago avait senti le coin de ses lèvres trembler. Il avait eu envie de sourire, mais il se reprit aussitôt. C'était leur bonheur, pas le sien. Alors il avait détourné la tête et s'était remis à manger, seul.

Une semaine après cette fameuse soirée, Drago avait reçu une nouvelle lettre du Mage Noir. Deux jours après, il s'était rendu au manoir à minuit précise et il avait remplit sa première mission. Sans surprise, il avait dû ôter la vie d'une vingtaine de sorciers. Le rôle de Drago était d'éliminer les sorciers qui ne voulaient pas faire partie de l'armée du Lord Noir. Il n'était plus question d'allégeance. Apparemment, les choses étaient en train de s'accélérer. Si Voldemort constituait une armée, c'était pour une bonne raison: les grandes batailles allaient bientôt commencer. La fin s'approchait à grand pas.

Deux fois par semaine, Drago devait tuer. Les gestes étaient les mêmes. MacNair sondait leur esprit en pointant sa baguette vers leur tempe et Pansy faisait le tri. Seul l'âge des sorciers changeait. Plus le temps passait, plus ils étaient jeunes. Drago ne voulait pas se souvenir de leur visage, mais il ne pouvait rien faire contre ça. Toutes les nuits, ils venaient le hanter. Chaque retour de mission, Drago voyait leurs yeux luire dans le ciel comme des étoiles. Il se sentait surveillé, jugé. Cette sensation était désagréable et s'accentuait avec le temps.

Mais heureusement pour lui, sa marque des Ténèbres ne se couvrait de cloques qu'une fois rentré à Poudlard. La souffrance était épouvantable le lendemain matin et s'estompait en fin d'après-midi. Et juste avant d'entrer au manoir, une bouffée familière d'euphorie l'engloutissait tout entier. Il avait appris à l'accepter sans plus chercher à comprendre. Il était simplement soulagé lorsqu'elle était enfin là. Il en était même arrivé à l'attendre avec impatience, légèrement tremblant et fébrile. C'était son autre plaisir de la semaine, en plus des moments qu'il partageait avec Baltus et les cours qui lui prenaient le reste de son temps.

C'était maintenant ce à quoi ressemblait sa vie, son quotidien, son vide…

* * *

Bonsoir tout le monde !

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et surtout la confrontation entre Harry et Rogue ! C'est toujours un plaisir d'imaginer leurs disputes. :p

Merci encore pour votre soutien sans faille et petite dédicace à ma très chère Alice, fan de slash lol ! C'est génial de pouvoir partager ce passe-temps (passion - addicton :p) avec toi !

Bisous !


	18. Epreuve 18: Franchir la ligne verte

_C'était maintenant ce à quoi ressemblait sa vie, son quotidien, son vide…_

Un mois de plus venait de s'écouler. Drago était épuisé mais il tenait bon. Chaque jour passé était une petite victoire à savourer, même si celle-ci gardait inexorablement un goût amer.

Le jeune homme était étendu sur son lit, sa petite chauve-souris posée sur son ventre. Drago lui caressait les ailes en respirant lentement et profondément. Il se préparait mentalement pour une nouvelle nuit de mission.

Depuis deux semaines, ses mains n'arrêtaient plus de trembler. C'était assez gênant et Drago le cachait tant bien que mal en glissant ses mains sous la table le plus souvent possible. Il ne voulait pas se l'avouer mais son état s'empirait de jour en jour sans qu'il n'ait d'explication à cela. Pourtant, il ne faisait rien de spécial. Cela n'avait aucun sens.

Le Serpentard soupira et Baltus releva la tête. Il lui sourit tendrement puis se leva. Il traversa le dortoir où dormait quelques Serpentard et ouvrit une des fenêtres près de la porte.

- Vole, ma belle.

Drago l'embrassa sur la tête et la petite bête ailée s'envola dans les airs. Il referma la fenêtre et prit ses affaires avant de quitter le dortoir. Il se glissa sous la cape d'invisibilité et marcha silencieusement en direction de la sortie. En tournant dans un couloir, Drago entendit soudain un faible gémissement provenir d'une porte fermée. Intrigué, le jeune homme s'arrêta de marcher et tendit l'oreille. Silence. En observant mieux la porte, il réalisa qu'il se trouvait devant le bureau du professeur Rogue. Il s'approcha un peu.

Des pas se firent entendre, mais ils provenaient du couloir. Drago regarda tout autour de lui et c'est un Rogue au visage marqué d'inquiétude et de gravité qui surgit du fond du couloir. Il avançait à grands pas, la main gauche tenant une petite fiole de liquide verdâtre et Drago recula discrètement pour le laisser passer.

Le professeur de potions ouvrit la porte et s'engouffra dans la pièce éclairée d'une vieille lampe à huile. Un nouveau gémissement se fit entendre et Drago tendit le cou pour voir à l'intérieur. La mâchoire du jeune homme tomba en découvrant la personne souffrante.

- Severus…souffla le directeur de Poudlard d'une faible voix.

Il était recroquevillé sur le sol et sa main droite cramponnait son avant-bras gauche avec fermeté. Son corps entier tremblait de douleur et de fatigue. Rogue referma la porte et Drago resta devant, paralysé dans la même position. Que faisait Dumbledore à Poudlard ? Probablement, il avait dû écourter son « voyage » car il n'allait pas bien du tout et le Serpentard ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour le vieillard mais aussi pour Harry. Si le directeur de Poudlard n'était plus capable de faire barrage au Seigneur des Ténèbres, ce dernier n'hésiterait plus à lancer une attaque sur l'école pour tuer le Gryffondor de sa propre baguette.

- Apparemment, c'est pas le bon moment…murmura une voix familière.

Drago se retourna et tomba nez à nez avec Pansy. Il s'écarta le plus discrètement possible pour la laisser passer. Son visage était aussi empreint d'inquiétude et Drago se demanda ce que ses mots signifiaient. La jeune femme accéléra le pas en secouant la tête et disparut au tournant du couloir. Le Serpentard se rappela alors qu'il n'était pas là pour rien et il se remit en marche.

Une fois dehors, il enleva sa cape d'invisibilité et enjamba son balai. Avant de décoller dans les airs, il vit la silhouette de Pansy au loin, timidement éclairée par la pleine lune. Il resserra ses mains frissonnantes autour du manche de son balai et s'éleva enfin dans les airs.

Un trajet de plus dans les cieux ténébreux tachetés d'étoiles. Ces petits yeux scrutant Drago dans son voyage. Le chemin était le même. La destination aussi. Un abattoir aux allures de manoir…Une mort en bonne et due forme.

Drago se rendit compte qu'il n'avait plus de chez-lui. Voldemort lui avait sali les lieux de son enfance, même si ces derniers ne renfermaient pas vraiment de beaux souvenirs, c'était son passé, son identité. Il soupira et baissa la tête, laissant ses mains guider son balai.

Arrivé devant le manoir, Drago ferma les yeux et attendit que la sensation d'euphorie s'infiltre en lui. Elle se fit sentir comme prévue, chaude et intense à la fois. Drago entra.

Etrangement, il n'y avait pas de bruit, pas de sanglot, pas de gémissement, pas de cri. Pansy n'était toujours pas arrivée alors qu'elle était partie avant lui. C'était anormal mais Drago n'arrivait pas à s'en inquiéter. Il ouvrit la porte de la salle de réception pour découvrir une pièce vide. Il la traversa calmement et passa par la porte ouverte à l'autre bout de la salle.

Dans le salon, il entendit enfin quelque chose qui ressemblait à un bruit de froissement de tissus. Il regarda autour de lui mais ne vit rien. La grande salle était éclairée par plusieurs chandeliers anciens, ce qui rendait l'atmosphère oppressante. Cependant, le jeune Serpentard se sentait calme. L'euphorie s'était déjà dissipée quelques minutes après s'être faite sentir, emportant au moins avec elle ses angoisses et sa douleur. Cela était devenue une habitude depuis deux semaines. Les effets de l'euphorie s'en allaient de plus en plus vite.

Le bruit se répéta et cette fois-ci, Drago leva les yeux vers le plafond et vit des berceaux flotter dans les airs, faisant des petits mouvements de balancement de droite à gauche. Ils étaient tous identiques, en bois usés et recouverts de draps blancs en dentelles. Il fronça les sourcils, son cœur s'accélérant un peu.

Il ne l'avait pas remarqué mais quelqu'un se trouvait assis dans le sofa qui était placé sur sa gauche. Le dossier faisait face à Drago et seule la tête nue du sorcier était visible.

- Bonsoir, Drago.

Le jeune homme arrêta de respirer et son sang se glaça en entendant la voix faussement douce de son maître. Voldemort se leva gracieusement et contourna le sofa pour se mettre face à Drago. Ce dernier s'empressa de s'agenouiller sur le sol et il se prosterna devant le Mage Noir.

- Maître, c'est un honneur.

- Relève-toi.

Drago fit ce qu'on attendait de lui et Voldemort ne perdit pas une seconde pour relever sa manche et regarder l'état de sa marque. Un sourire de satisfaction étira ses lèvres fines transparentes.

- C'est bien, mon fidèle Mangemort.

Drago resta la tête basse, ne se sentant pas capable de supporter son regard démoniaque couleur sang.

- Où est Pansy ? demanda le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

- Je l'ignore, murmura Drago la voix légèrement tremblante.

Pansy tournait en rond depuis un bon quart d'heure. Elle savait qu'elle arriverait un peu retard, mais elle était incapable de s'en inquiéter. En revanche, savoir qu'elle venait de perdre sa petite poupée de chiffon était catastrophique.

- Quelle idiote, tu fais, mais quelle idiote !

Pour la énième fois, Pansy fit demi-tour sur son balai et scanna de ses yeux perçants l'eau trouble qui s'étendait sous ses pieds. Elle avait fait tomber sa poupée dans la rivière à un endroit où le courant était fort et aucun de ses « accio » n'avait réussi à ramener le bout de chiffon.

- Bon sang ! Comment tu vas faire, Drago ? Tu ne tiendras jamais !

Pansy sentit la panique monter en elle. Elle alla se poser sur le bord de l'eau et jeta son balai à terre. D'une main tremblante, elle sortit de sa poche une poupée de chiffon et une seringue dont le bout était encapuchonné. A l'aide de ses dents, elle enleva le capuchon et injecta le liquide translucide au niveau du cœur de la poupée. Celle-ci n'avait rien de particulier. Elle était en chiffon marron clair et ses cheveux étaient aussi noirs que ceux de Pansy.

La jeune femme sentie aussitôt la sensation familière et euphorisante s'écouler dans ses veines. Ses mains arrêtèrent de trembler et Pansy sentit son corps se détendre. Elle se remit en route et fila à toute vitesse.

- Avec un peu de chance, tu survivras, murmura la jeune femme.

Drago perdait peu à peu le contrôle. Ses mains s'étaient remises à trembler quelques minutes plus tôt et son cœur s'emballait inexplicablement. Voldemort commençait à s'agiter en attendant Pansy et MacNair. Il tournait en rond, les mains dans le dos, et son attitude rendait le jeune homme encore plus nerveux.

La porte d'entrée du manoir claqua enfin et MacNair entra dans le salon, suivi de peu par une Pansy essoufflée.

- Vous êtes en retard, mes chers Mangemorts, siffla le Mage Noir.

- Pardonnez-moi, Maître, répondirent MacNair et Pansy en cœur.

- Bref, passons aux choses sérieuses. MacNair, as-tu trouvé le cyanure ?

- Oui, Maître. Il était à l'endroit où vous me l'avez indiqué.

Le Mangemort déposa deux flacons en verre sur une table basse, ainsi que deux cuillers à café.

- Pansy et Drago, ce soir, je veux vous voir à l'œuvre. Je ne le ferais qu'une seule fois par manque de temps, alors profitez de ma présence. Il y a un mois de cela, j'ai menacé les couples de sangs impurs de ne plus procréer. La presse n'a pas pris cette menace au sérieux. J'ignore pourquoi, mais certains s'entêtent à penser que je ne suis pas prêt à tout pour les voir disparaître. Je veux donc leur remettre du plomb dans la cervelle !

Voldemort prit les cuillers ainsi que les deux flacons du liquide toxique incolore et les tendit aux deux Serpentard.

- Une cuillerée suffira à tuer ces chers petits. Ce qui rend les choses intéressantes, c'est qu'on les ramènera chez leurs parents aussi discrètement qu'on est venu les chercher. Personne ne se doutera de rien. Ces petits auront simplement l'air endormi, ricana-t-il.

Le bras de Drago s'enflamma. Ses dents attrapèrent la muqueuse de ses joues et s'y enfoncèrent jusqu'à que le goût métallique du sang ne se répande dans sa bouche. La sueur se mit à perler sur son front et ses jambes devinrent faibles. Drago avait envie de le tuer, de lui arracher son sourire de sadique. Il baissa les yeux et fixa son regard sur les dalles noires et blanches. Il fallait qu'il se reprenne.

- Mon ordre est simple : tuez-les proprement. Il faut qu'ils aient l'air endormi, c'est clair ?

- Oui, Maître.

- Allez-y, commencez.

MacNair déposa délicatement les berceaux sur le sol d'un coup de baguette. Les cercueils de bois continuaient de se dandiner sur le carrelage du salon dans un léger grincement de bois fatigué. Pansy frôla délibérément la main de Drago pour le réveiller de sa torpeur et ce dernier releva la tête. Elle se mit face au premier berceau alors que MacNair et Voldemort s'installèrent confortablement dans le sofa pour mieux apprécier le spectacle.

Drago s'avança courageusement vers le deuxième berceau, les mains parcourus de frissons incontrôlables. Ses yeux s'agrandirent d'horreur en voyant le nouveau-né enveloppé dans sa couverture. Son petit crâne était recouvert d'un duvet blond en guise de cheveux et Drago crut se voir lui-même. Quelques cloques éclatèrent sous la pression du sang en ébullition dans son bras. Pansy lui donna un léger coup de coude qui passa inaperçu aux yeux des deux sorciers assis en retrait sur leur gauche.

Pansy et Drago dévissèrent le couvercle de leur flacon en même temps et versèrent le liquide dans la cuiller. Voldemort tendit le cou pour ne rien rater de l'évènement, comme un enfant regardant avidement un spectacle de marionnettes, l'œil vif et brillant. Drago sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge. Les larmes de détresse et de rage se préparaient à dévaler ses joues creuses, mais il arrivait encore à les contenir.

- Allez Drago, murmura Pansy, ensemble…

Pansy tendit son bras et Drago trouva la force de copier son geste. Avec une extrême précision, elle glissa la cuiller entre les lèvres du nourrisson et inclina sa main. Le liquide disparut. Par réflexe, le petit être déglutit. Drago ferma les yeux.

Comment avaient-ils pu tomber aussi bas ?

Une main frôla son dos. Il rouvrit les yeux et constata que Pansy était déjà passée à un autre berceau. Il regarda le petit d'homme en face de lui et comprit qu'il était déjà mort. Une larme s'écrasa sur la couverture blanche.

- Drago, reprends-toi, supplia la jeune femme dans un murmure quasi inaudible.

Rassemblant toutes ses forces, Drago passa au berceau suivant. Le cyanure fit à nouveau son œuvre. Et une fois de plus. Et encore une fois. Le Serpentard n'en pouvait plus. Il voulait hurler toute sa douleur. Il voulait détruire ce manoir et les monstres qu'elle protégeait.

- Faut reconnaître que c'est pas bien excitant, grogna MacNair, clairement ennuyé.

- Très bien les enfants, continuez. Je dois discuter de certains projets avec MacNair.

Drago expira bruyamment lorsque les deux sorciers eurent quitté la pièce.

- C'est pas le moment de se relâcher ! Terminons cette besogne une bonne fois pour toute ! ordonna Pansy en s'avançant vers l'avant-dernier berceau.

Drago acquiesça faiblement et se pencha au-dessus du dernier berceau. Plus qu'une fois.

Le nourrisson avait les joues roses et rondes. Ses petites lèvres charnues glissaient l'une sur l'autre dans un rêve de tétée. Drago serra les dents et approcha la cuiller de sa bouche, les doigts tremblants.

Soudain, le bébé ouvrit ses grands yeux bleus et Drago renversa le cyanure sur les draps. La cuiller glissa à son tour sur le tissu brodé. Le nourrisson tendit son petit bras et agrippa l'index du jeune homme. Sa marque s'enflamma doublement et sa peau brûla par vagues, répandant une coulée de lave dans ses nerfs.

N'en pouvant plus, Drago vacilla et tomba à genoux. Le bébé porta le doigt du Serpentard à sa bouche et commença à le téter doucement. Cette fois-ci, le jeune homme ne put contenir sa tristesse. Les larmes se mirent à glisser librement sur sa peau brûlante.

Quelques secondes plus tard, le petit d'homme réalisa qu'il ne connaissait ni le goût ni l'odeur de cette peau. Il se mit crier et relâcha le doigt du Serpentard. Pansy regarda dans leur direction d'un air paniqué.

- Fais-le taire, par Salazar !

Drago ne pouvait rien faire tant il était paralysé par la douleur et l'épuisement physique et moral.

- Tue-le, bon sang, Drago ! Tue-le !

- Tais-toi bébé, sanglota le jeune homme à bout de souffle.

Pansy jeta un œil terrifié vers la salle de réception où se trouvait Voldemort et MacNair. Des pas semblaient se rapprocher de la porte séparant le salon de la salle.

- Seigneur, murmura-t-elle paniquée en avançant vers Drago.

Pris d'une impulsion, Drago se surprit à prendre l'enfant dans ses bras et il recula. Le nouveau-né continuait de s'arracher les cordes vocales pendant que Drago le serrait fort contre sa poitrine.

- Drago, donne-le moi ou fais-le, mais ne reste pas comme ça, je t'en supplie ! Il va nous tuer !

Le jeune homme tremblait de tous ses membres. Il voulait sauver ce bébé. C'était absurde après avoir tué tous les autres, mais il voulait s'enfuir maintenant, avec lui, sans plus chercher à raisonner les choses. Et tant pis pour sa mère, tant pis pour tous ses sacrifices.

Il essaya de reculer vers la porte mais la douleur dans son bras tripla d'intensité et Drago sentit ses jambes se plier sous son poids. Pansy les rattrapa à temps.

- Drago, tu vas mourir de douleur si tu franchis cette porte avec ce bébé ou tu seras tué par Voldemort si tu persistes à le laisser en vie. Je suis tellement désolée…

- Non, ce bébé va vivre ! Il faut que j'essaie. Il le faut !

- Ne sois pas stupide ! Ça ne ramènera pas les autres et ta culpabilité sera la même.

Drago essaya de se relever mais n'y arriva pas. La souffrance était telle que sa vue se brouilla. L'odeur de chair calcinée remonta dans ses narines, sa propre chair…Ne pouvant même plus soutenir sa tête, Drago la posa sur l'épaule de Pansy. Le nourrisson n'arrêtait pas de pleurer et la jeune femme enlaça Drago, écrasant ainsi le bébé entre eux.

- …pas ça…je t'en supplie…ne l'étouffe pas…

- Je suis désolée, tellement désolée, murmura Pansy dont la voix était devenue chevrotante.

Les cris du bébé furent étouffés, ainsi que la prophétie du professeur de divination l'avait redouté des mois auparavant. Drago sentit la vie partir de ce petit être pressé contre lui. A peine était-il né qu'il repartait, comme si sa vie avait été aussi éphémère que celle d'un papillon. Ce fut le meurtre de trop.

La douleur se calma un peu et Drago put enfin trouver la force de se relever. Le nourrisson se trouvait toujours dans ses bras crispés. Drago laissa échapper un sanglot d'impuissance et alla le déposer délicatement dans son berceau. Il le recouvrit de sa petite couverture, comme s'il pouvait encore craindre le froid et embrassa son front, libérant en même temps un autre sanglot douloureux. Il se retourna alors brusquement et le regard baigné de larmes, il se précipita vers la porte de sortie.

- Drago, non ! Ne pars pas !

Elle essaya de le retenir mais il la poussa violemment vers le sol. La jeune femme perdit l'équilibre et chuta. Drago en profita pour s'enfuir. Il enfourcha son balai et s'éleva dans les airs.

Les larmes dévalaient sur son visage glacé. Les sanglots se succédaient sans qu'il ne puisse les arrêter. Il était allé trop loin cette nuit et tout était devenu insupportable. Penser à Baltus ne suffisait plus. Penser à sa mère, à Harry, plus rien ne lui donnait envie de continuer. Et la sensation d'euphorie ne l'avait même pas soutenu. C'était la fin. Il ne voulait plus tuer. Il ne voulait plus vivre.

Drago vit un gigantesque pont de pierre qui reliait deux monticules de terre séparés par une large rivière. Il n'hésita pas et plongea dans cette direction. Arrivé sur la plus haute arcade du pont, il posa son balai et enleva sa robe de Mangemort. Il s'approcha alors du bord et regarda en bas. Une vague de vertige le prit en voyant à quel point la rivière était loin.

- Oh mon dieu, j'ai peur…sanglota-t-il en fermant les yeux.

Il hoqueta violemment et avança encore jusqu'à ce que le bout de ses chaussures soit dans le vide. Il leva la tête vers le ciel, regardant une dernière fois ces petits yeux d'enfants luire dans le ciel.

- Pardon, pardon, gémit-t-il en s'accrochant à un poteau pour se pencher en avant sans tomber.

Il resta dans cette position pendant quelques secondes, le temps de sentir son cœur battre, le temps de sentir sa marque des Ténèbres brûler, le temps de sentir les larmes glisser le long de ses joues, le temps de sentir qu'il restait encore un peu d'humanité en lui.

- Je vous demande pardon, dit-il une dernière fois en pensant à tous ceux qu'il avait tués.

Puis Drago lâcha prise et se laissa happer par le vide…

Le vent fouettait ses cheveux contre son visage. Son corps tourbillonna un peu avant qu'il ne se retrouve dans une position où il faisait face au ciel. Les visages de tous ceux qu'il avait tués face à lui, sans expression, l'attendant simplement.

Drago tombait silencieusement. Il entrouvrit les bras, sentant le vent essayer de ralentir sa chute. A cet instant, il se sentit si léger et si lourd à la fois. Il savait qu'il allait bientôt ne plus souffrir, à moins que tous ces enfants l'attendaient pour le torturer une éternité. Les larmes continuaient de dévaler ses joues, sans interruption. Il ne voulait plus avoir mal mais d'un autre côté, il savait qu'il ne méritait que ça. Rien n'excusait le meurtre d'innocents et Drago en prenait pleinement conscience cette nuit-là. Ses actes étaient impardonnables.

- Vite, souffla-t-il en fermant les yeux.

Et soudain, Drago percuta un rocher dont la pointe devait émerger de l'eau. Son cou manqua de se briser alors que quelque chose s'était intercalée au niveau de son cou. Le choc lui vida l'air de ses poumons et le jeune homme perdit connaissance…

* * *

Voilà pour aujourd'hui !

J'espère de tout coeur que ce chapitre vous plaira bien qu'il soit émotionnellement assez diffcile. En tout cas, à écrire, cela n'était pas toujours évident mais j'ai adoré le faire ! Je pense que c'est un de mes préférés.

Le titre de ce chapitre fait référence au film "La ligne verte" dont la B.O m'avait beaucoup inspirée pour écrire ce chapitre. Voilà !

A bientôt !


	19. Epreuve 19: Oser les alliances

_- Vite, souffla-t-il en fermant les yeux._

_Et soudain, Drago percuta un rocher dont la pointe devait émerger de l'eau. Son cou manqua de se briser alors que quelque chose s'était intercalée au niveau de son cou. Le choc lui vida l'air de ses poumons et le jeune homme perdit connaissance…_

Pansy essaya tant bien que mal de redresser son balai pour ne pas piquer droit dans l'eau. Dans la panique, elle n'avait pas eu le temps de sortir sa baguette pour immobiliser Drago dans les airs. Tentant le tout pour le tout, elle s'était jetée à sa poursuite et l'avait intercepté maladroitement avant qu'il ne percute l'eau. Son bras était rentré en collision avec le cou du jeune homme, ce qui avait violemment secoué sa tête, lui faisant perdre connaissance.

Evitant l'eau de justesse, elle s'écrasa dans un gros buisson. Elle resta sous le choc plusieurs minutes, immobile, les paupières closes, tenant toujours son fardeau dans ses bras.

- Par tous les dieux, murmura-t-elle finalement.

Le temps passant, elle se rendit compte qu'elle tremblait comme une feuille et que son cœur battait la chamade. Sa chute lui avait déchirée un pan de robe et son genou était en sang. Elle se redressa avec difficulté et souleva son coude pour examiner le visage de Drago. La pleine lune éclaira les dernières larmes qui serpentaient sur ses joues et Pansy les regarda glisser dans le creux de son cou. Elle renifla dans un semi hoquet et rapprocha le corps du Serpentard inconscient contre elle.

La jeune femme l'enlaça, posant sa tête sur son épaule, incapable de faire autre chose tandis que ses émotions la submergeaient tel un ouragan.

- Drago, je suis tellement désolée, crois-moi ! On avait pas le choix…on avait pas le choix !

Elle se redressa et essuya une larme qui avait réussi à s'échapper sur sa joue.

- Pardonne-moi, dit-elle doucement en effleurant le visage pâle du jeune homme. Si seulement tu savais à quel point je tiens à toi.

Le front du Serpentard se plissa légèrement en sentant les doigts de Pansy sur sa peau fine. Ses yeux papillonnèrent lentement pour s'ouvrir complètement un instant plus tard.

- Drago ! s'exclama la jeune femme soulagée.

Encore désorienté, le Serpentard ne reconnut pas la personne qui le tenait. Sa vision était un peu trouble, ce qui l'empêchait de distinguer son visage. Cependant, il remarqua la couleur sombre de ses cheveux et instantanément, il se mit à espérer que ce soit son ancien ennemi, même si cela était peu probable.

-…Harry…?

Pansy ne répondit rien, déstabilisée par les pensées de Drago. Pourquoi Harry ? Que venait-il faire là-dedans ? Harry sauvant Drago ? Le Serpentard devait être vraiment abasourdi pour imaginer une telle chose.

La vue du jeune homme se stabilisa enfin, ses yeux gris se fixant sur le visage de Pansy.

- Oh…murmura-t-il avec prudence.

Pansy devina l'inquiétude de Drago et s'empressa de le rassurer.

- Ne t'en fais pas, je ne te veux aucun mal. Je suis comme toi, tu sais. Piégée dans ce merdier ! Et ne t'inquiète pas, Voldemort ne pense pas que tu t'es enfui. J'ai pris le risque de lui demander si on pouvait rentrer à Poudlard parce qu'on avait été puni par Hagrid et qu'il nous attendait cette nuit pour aller faire quelque chose dans la forêt interdite. Par chance, la discussion qu'il avait avec MacNair devait occuper tout son esprit et il m'a dit oui sans demander de te voir.

Drago se redressa délicatement et s'assit à côté de Pansy. Il resta ainsi sans bouger, prenant le temps d'intégrer qu'elle était au courant de sa situation et que, si elle disait vraie, elle aussi jouait un jeu dangereux. Vu que la Serpentard lui avait sauvé la vie et qu'elle n'avait pas l'air de vouloir le ramener au manoir, il s'autorisa à la croire de son côté. Son attention se centra alors sur la rivière qui grondait en face de lui. Ses yeux fatigués remontèrent son cours pour s'élever en direction du pont jusqu'à sa plus haute arcade. Pansy l'observa silencieusement et devina bien vite ce qui trottait dans sa tête. Elle soupira.

- Pourquoi m'as-tu empêché d'en finir ? demanda-t-il d'une voix trahissant sa lassitude. Tu trouves vraiment que cette vie en vaut la peine ? Regarde ce qu'on est devenu. C'était déjà pas bien brillant avant tout ça, mais là, je crois qu'il n'y a plus rien à sauver. Je ne veux plus jamais retourner chez moi…« chez moi »…ricana-t-il avec amertume.

- Tu ne vas sans doute pas me croire mais j'ai peut-être une alternative à te proposer…

- Fuir ? Tu as pensé à ce qu'ils feront à ta mère ?

- De toute façon, se suicider aurait sans doute le même effet, ou peut-être pas. A vrai dire, ils n'ont jamais vraiment abordé ce problème.

Drago tourna la tête vers Pansy et la dévisagea un bref instant avant de détourner son regard vers la rivière.

- Je me rends compte que je ne te connais pas, Pansy. C'est très perturbant de ne plus te voir gesticuler dans tous les sens et brailler comme une folle.

Les deux Serpentard échangèrent un regard sincère et complice pour la première fois.

- Tu sais, ça me fait aussi des vacances.

- Donc, si j'ai bien saisi, tu joues la comédie depuis toujours ? Rien de ce que tu disais n'était vrai ?

- La plupart du temps, ouais. Sinon, j'exagérais mes propos. Je suis vraiment une Serpentard en tout cas. Reine de la manipulation et intelligente aussi, déclara Pansy en affichant un sourire carnassier.

- Le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est que tu t'en sors nettement mieux que moi. Tu mens à la perfection, Pansy.

- Mouais, la drogue y est pour beaucoup en ce moment. Pour tout te dire, tu n'aurais certainement pas réagi comme tu l'as fait si je n'avais pas été maladroite.

Drago fronça les sourcils et fixa la jeune femme avec intérêt.

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- Eh bien, c'est une longue histoire.

- Vas-y, j'ai tout mon temps.

- Alors commençons par notre cérémonie de Mangemort. Lorsqu'on a reçu notre marque, je m'étais envoyée un shoot d'extasie dans les veines pour tenir le coup.

- Un shoot de quoi ? demanda Drago l'air complètement perdu.

- Oh c'est vrai. J'ai oublié que tu ne dois pas connaître ça. C'est une drogue moldue très puissante qui te rend hyperactif et joyeux. J'ai découvert cette merveille il y a maintenant trois ans. Je n'en prenais pas très souvent parce qu'elle a tendance à rendre accro. Comme tu peux le deviner, j'aime bien traîner en douce dans le monde moldu. Je suis très vite tombée sur des types dans la rue qui m'ont proposé toutes sortes de substances qui sont illicites dans leur monde. Vu ce qui nous attendait dans un futur proche, j'ai alors commencé à faire des stocks. Je voulais pouvoir oublier et prendre mon pied. L'ennui c'est qu'on est maintenant étroitement surveillé et que je ne sais pas quand je pourrai m'en procurer à nouveau. L'air de rien, on a déjà vidé les trois-quarts de ma réserve.

- On ? Attends, tu veux dire que…

- Oui, je te drogue aussi.

- Alors, cette sensation d'euphorie, c'était ça ? L'extasie ?

- Pas exactement, j'ai conçu un cocktail de plusieurs drogues, essentiellement basée sur la GHB. Mon fournisseur m'a expliqué qu'on utilise souvent cette drogue pour violer les filles. Elle donne un effet puissant d'euphorie. Paradoxalement, elle détend la tête et le corps et provoque souvent un état amnésique qui ne dure pas très longtemps. Elle peut faire vomir ou halluciner quand on en a trop pris. On peut en mourir mais seulement si la dose est vraiment excessive et je fais très attention. Le vrai problème, c'est qu'on devient vite dépendant de tout ça. Je tremble des mains depuis un moment et j'ai remarqué que c'était pareil pour toi.

- Génial, encore prisonnier de quelque chose…

- Hé, te plains pas. Je trouve que c'est pas cher payé pour rester en vie !

- Et quelle vie ! Franchement, Pansy, ouvre les yeux. C'est une tragédie.

Pansy fouilla dans ses poches et sortit une seringue.

- Tu n'as pas eu ta dose aujourd'hui, expliqua-t-elle calmement en décapuchonnant l'aiguille de la seringue.

- Je n'en veux pas, merci. Garde-le pour toi.

- Pas question. Tu en as vraiment besoin. Désolée, mais je vais devoir te piquer le bras. D'habitude, je le fais sur une poupée vaudoue pour ne pas laisser de traces sur le corps. Mais, comme je te l'ai dit, j'ai été maladroite et j'ai fait tomber ta poupée dans la rivière avant d'arriver au manoir. Le courant l'a emportée et la drogue que j'y avais injectée a dû se diluer dans l'eau. Je suis désolée.

- Arrête de t'excuser. Je te rappelle que tu me maintiens en vie, même si je n'en vois pas l'intérêt.

- Désolée quand même. Allez, relève ta manche.

Drago soupira mais ne s'opposa plus. Il lui présenta un bras maigre et serra le poing. Pansy laissa échapper quelques gouttes du liquide hors de la seringue avant de la piquer délicatement dans la chair tendre du Serpentard. Aussitôt, la sensation agréable se répandit dans son corps telle une nappe de chaleur. Drago ferma les yeux et s'allongea lentement dans l'herbe. Un gémissement de contentement se libéra du fond de sa gorge et Drago humecta ses lèvres. La jeune femme le détailla avec envie mais ne fit rien de plus. Elle s'allongea à son tour à côté de lui.

- Au fait, questionna le Serpentard, les paupières toujours closes, qu'est-ce qu'une poupée vaudoue ? Encore une invention moldue je présume ?

- Ouais, mais c'est aussi une forme de magie. Pour faire simple, on ensorcelle une poupée pour qu'elle soit connectée à une personne. Si tu veux lui faire du mal, il te suffit alors de torturer cette poupée.

Drago ouvrit de grands yeux alors qu'une idée lui traversa la tête.

- Oublie ça, Drago, j'y ai déjà pensé. Pour confectionner cette poupée, il faut entre autres une mèche de cheveux de la personne qui t'intéresse. Voldemort n'en n'a plus depuis longtemps…

- Tant pis, répondit sereinement le Serpentard.

- Tu veux que je continue de t'expliquer comment j'en suis arrivée là ?

- Oui, je t'écoute.

- En fait, je t'avoue que c'est plutôt par hasard que j'ai découvert l'effet miraculeux qu'avait ce cocktail sur notre marque des Ténèbres. A la base, j'avais pris ce shoot d'extasie pour ne pas avoir à trop souffrir au cas où j'aurais été démasquée et qu'on m'aurait torturée. Et puis, je devais avoir l'air enthousiaste grâce à ça. Voldemort a dû penser que j'étais impatiente de devenir Mangemort. Bref, ça s'est bien passé pour moi. Malgré mon état, j'ai quand même réalisé que tu luttais de toutes tes forces pour garder contenance. Tu as peut-être pleuré, mais Voldemort t'a laissé une chance de te rattraper. Je me suis demandée si tu étais comme moi ou si tu tenais vraiment à suivre les traces de ton père. Je t'ai alors observé les jours suivants, mais tu étais indéchiffrable. C'est seulement quand tu t'es retrouvé inconscient à l'infirmerie que j'ai pu enfin savoir que tu étais comme moi. Je me suis faufilée dans l'infirmerie quand il n'y avait personne et j'ai vu ta marque des ténèbres recouverte de peaux calcinées. J'ai compris le calvaire que tu avais dû endurer en silence. Je t'ai alors arraché une mèche de cheveux.

- Et tu as commencé à me droguer.

- Et ta marque a disparu, comme ça a été le cas pour la mienne quand j'ai pris de la GHB le lendemain de notre cérémonie, parce que l'extasie ne faisait plus effet. Ma peau brûlait devant mes yeux. Fallait que je fasse quelque chose, alors j'ai pris de tout. Ça a calmé la douleur mais les brûlures ne partent qu'à partir d'une forte dose. J'ai remarqué avec le temps que l'effet amnésique et la puissance de la GHB permettaient de prendre moins de drogue pour le même effet. C'est la plus efficace pour faire disparaître les brûlures en tout cas.

- Je n'en reviens pas que Voldemort n'y ait pas pensé…

- C'est moldu.

- Tu as essayé des potions magiques qui auraient des effets similaires ?

- Bien sûr. La marque les détecte parce que c'est magique. Je peux te dire que je ne recommencerai pas. La douleur se décuple…

- Donc, si je comprends bien, tu as l'intention d'utiliser la drogue jusqu'à la fin de cette guerre même si ça te rend complètement dépendante de ces substances ?

- On est déjà accro, Malefoy. Le mal est fait…

- Il doit quand même exister un moyen pour inverser la tendance, non ?

- La drogue est un problème mineur. Laisse-moi maintenant t'exposer mon plan contre Voldemort.

Drago blêmit.

- Contre ?

- Oui.

Pendant ce temps, Harry tournait en rond depuis une bonne demi-heure dans la Salle sur Demande. Il attendait que le professeur de potions ne daigne enfin montrer le bout de son nez et qu'ils puissent enfin clore cette séance d'entraînement. Ce dernier l'avait planté là au bon milieu d'un duel féroce, sans explication. Le Gryffondor était épuisé mais trouvait encore la force de pester contre cet homme abominable.

- Franchement, ça l'amuse de me faire poiroter comme ça ? Je suis sûr qu'il est allé se coucher, le salopard ! Pourquoi je suis assez idiot pour rester là aussi ?

Harry passa rageusement la main dans les cheveux, les décoiffant encore plus au passage.

- Bon sang ! Si dans une minute il est toujours pas là, je dégage !

- Arrêtez de geindre, misérable cancrelat ! Si vous croyez que je n'ai que ça à faire, vous tourner en bourrique ? Quoique…provoqua le professeur de potions.

- Très drôle ! Mais franchement, que faisiez-vous pendant tout ce temps ! Je suis épuisé !

- Pauvre petit ! Vous avez le chic de gaspiller votre salive pour des questions dont la réponse ne vous concerne en rien. Vous êtes bien le fils de votre père, cracha Rogue avec dégoût, mal élevé !

- Commencez pas Rogue ! Je sais bien ce qu'il vous a fait subir mais c'est trop facile de vous défouler sur moi ! Fallait vous défendre avant !

- INCARCEREM ! hurla Rogue.

De nombreuses cordes jaillirent de la pointe de sa baguette et se jetèrent sur Harry. Ce dernier fit un pas en arrière et brandit sa baguette en direction des cordes.

- PORTEGO !

Rogue profita de cette diversion pour transformer une petite planche de bois qui était posée sur le sol en un gigantesque mur de pierre qu'il érigea entre lui et Harry. Le mur en question était cependant parsemé de trous, ce qui leur permettait de s'apercevoir au travers.

- Votre père ne vous a jamais appris à respecter les grandes personnes, dites-moi ? demanda Rogue d'une voix si cruelle qu'il ne put s'empêcher de grimacer lui-même.

- En tout cas, il n'a pas eu besoin de me dire quel sale con allait essayer de me plonger la tête sous l'eau.

- Vous êtes sûr de ne pas vous tromper d'ennemi ?

- J'ai dit que vous étiez con, pas mon ennemi. Il faut vous déboucher les oreilles, Rogue.

- Que de familiarités ! Si ça continue, on se tutoiera bientôt.

- Plutôt mourir !

- Alors, allez-y, misérable prétentieux ! Lancez-moi un sort décent !

- Defodio ! rugit Harry, ce qui permit d'agrandir un des petits trous dans le mur.

Rogue se trouva à découvert. Chacun pointait sa baguette vers l'autre, le regard haineux et débordant de menaces. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant un long moment, la posture rigide et inconfortable. Plus un bruit. Plus un souffle. Plus un clignement de paupières. Et soudain, Harry attaqua.

- Everte Statim !

Rogue tenta de s'écarter mais le sort le toucha quand même, le projetant violemment en arrière jusqu'à ce qu'il percute le mur au fond de la Salle sur Demande. Un sourire de satisfaction se peignit sur le visage de l'Elu.

- Pas trop de casse, professeur ? ricana-t-il.

Rogue essaya de se relever, ce qui lui arracha un gémissement de douleur. Harry perdit son sourire et s'approcha prudemment de lui.

- Vous êtes blessé ?

- ASCENSCIO ! cria soudain le professeur de potions.

Il décolla dans les airs et sa trajectoire se termina sur Harry. Ce dernier hoqueta de surprise et tomba à la renverse, Rogue au-dessus de lui. L'Elu était complètement déstabilisé de se retrouver aussi près de cet homme, comme si la réalité de son être était enfin palpable. Ce n'était plus une ombre malfaisante qui planait au-dessus de lui, mais bien un être humain.

La baguette de Rogue se trouva maintenant entre ses deux yeux. Sa gorge se noua de peur. Le bras du professeur tremblait de rage.

- Allez-y, provoquez-moi encore ! Je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de vous jeter un Doloris !

Harry réfléchit vite et trouva une solution qui lui arracha un sourire amusé. Rogue n'allait pas apprécier…

- Qu'est-ce qui peut bien vous faire sourire stupidement comme ça ?

Harry pointa discrètement sa baguette dans le dos du professeur et murmura une formule qu'il avait gardé dans un coin de sa tête, au cas où…

- Rictusempra…

- Espèce de…

Et la voix du professeur de potions éclata dans un grand éclat de rire pour ne plus s'arrêter. Severus Rogue, riant, c'était comme la nuit éclairée par un beau soleil; c'était un monde à l'envers; c'était franchement bizarre à voir. Harry voyait bien qu'il voulait stopper ses rires. Son visage était devenu rouge par l'effort, mais malgré tout, Harry était content de le voir ainsi, presque heureux. Ce n'était finalement pas si difficle à l'imaginer joyeux. Il allait probablement recevoir la punition du siècle après ce qu'il venait de faire, mais cela ne le dérangeait pas. Le rire avait neutralisé Rogue. Voldemort avait peut-être aussi besoin de rire…A cette pensée Harry perdit le sourire.

- Finite…

Rogue arrêta instantanément de rire et roula énergiquement sur le côté comme si Harry était devenu un sol de braises. Sa respiration était laborieuse.

- Maudit vaurien…

- Avouez que c'était quand même efficace, osa Harry, un sourire sincère flottant sur ses lèvres.

Rogue n'eut pas le temps de réprimer un léger sourire. La seconde d'après, son visage se couvrit de mépris et il se releva.

- Je crois qu'on va s'arrêter sur cette action pleine de malice, monsieur Potter. Vous êtes décidément bien le fils de votre père…

Le professeur de potions défroissa sa robe d'une main experte, tourna le dos à Harry et quitta la Salle sur Demande, un sourire en coin.

* * *

Voilà !

Merci encore pour vos reviews qui me font tant plaisir !

Si vous avez des hypothèses concernant le plan de Pansy contre Voldemort, je serai ravie de les entendre ! :)

Bisous et bonne soirée !


	20. Epreuve 20: Retrouver le sourire

_Le professeur de potions défroissa sa robe d'une main experte, tourna le dos à Harry et quitta la Salle sur Demande, un sourire en coin._

- TU AS COMPLETMENT PERDU LA TETE ! éclata Drago.

- Mais enfin réfléchis, c'est brillant ! Dangereux mais foutrement brillant ! insista Pansy.

- Ce plan est voué à l'échec ! Je te rappelle qu'on ne peut pas fabriquer de portoloin sans autorisation du ministère ! On se fera pincer d'une manière ou d'une autre. Je n'ose même pas imaginer comment Voldemort nous punira !

- Tu vois toujours les choses comme si elles ne pouvaient pas fonctionner ! Où est passée ta confiance bon sang ! En faisant ça, tu pourras te racheter une conscience. Tu souffriras pour tout ce que tu as fait avant, mais tu pourras vivre avec parce que grâce à toi, des centaines de sorciers n'auront pas perdu la vie.

- Toute ça c'est bien joli, mais comment vas-tu faire pour fabriquer un portoloin que le ministère ne détectera pas ?

- Oh mais si, il le détectera ! C'est là que mon plan est astucieux. On demandera à Dumbledore de le fabriquer. Je sais que le ministère ne fourre pas son nez dans ses affaires. Il leur fournira une excuse bidon et ils goberont tout, comme les débiles qu'ils sont !

- Dumbledore est peut-être revenu, mais il est mal en point. Tu l'as vu comme moi et je ne sais pas s'il pourra nous accorder du temps.

- Oh, toi aussi tu l'as vu dans le bureau de Rogue ?

- Oui.

- Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il a, mais je suis sure que Rogue essayait de le soigner.

- Tu lui fais confiance ? demanda Drago incrédule.

- Pas vraiment. Mais je pense que Dumbledore si. Et Dumbledore se trompe rarement sur la nature des gens.

Drago se leva, le regard déterminé. Pansy fit de même, sans quitter des yeux.

- Très bien. Tu m'as convaincu. Quitte à perdre la vie, autant que ce soit pour une bonne raison.

- Génial ! Nous allons lui montrer de quoi sont capables les vrais Serpentard !

- Il n'y a pas une minute à perdre. Il faudra aller voir Dumbledore dès que nous serons de retour à Poudlard.

- Allons-y alors.

L'ombre de deux Mangemorts trancha le ciel étoilé en direction du château. Drago et Pansy volaient à tombeau ouvert, comme s'ils étaient poursuivis. La douleur avait réapparu dans leur chair à la pensée de leur future trahison et ils durent se faire une injection de drogues avant d'entrer dans le château.

Drago se sentait de plus en plus exalté à mesure qu'ils progressaient dans les couloirs en direction du bureau du directeur. Ils espéraient qu'il avait quitté la salle du professeur Rogue car, dans le cas contraire, ils seraient obligés d'attendre que ce dernier ne soit pas dans les parages pour parler au directeur. Leur mission s'annonçait difficile et extrêmement dangereuse.

Mais pour la première fois depuis si longtemps, Drago sentait qu'il pouvait reprendre le contrôle de son existence. Il sentait que sa vie pouvait de nouveau retrouver un sens. Il pourrait être fier de lui et peut-être que des années plus tard, lorsque la guerre serait finie et qu'il serait libre, il pourrait vivre en paix et se pardonner toutes les horreurs qu'il avait commises dans les ténèbres de son passé.

Il se doutait que la drogue devait penser à sa place et lui donner cette envie d'y croire. Pourtant, au fond de lui, il savait que cela ne justifiait pas tout. Il était encore en vie et avait décidé de contourner les ordres de Voldemort. Cette décision, il était certain de l'avoir prise tout seul.

Drago marchait légèrement en retrait de Pansy. Celle-ci se déplaçait nerveusement en regardant de temps en temps derrière elle et sur les côtés.

- Du calme, Pansy. Personne ne va nous rentrer dedans.

A peine avait-il fini sa remarque que quelqu'un lui prouva le contraire en déboulant d'un étroit escalier sur sa droite. Drago eut juste le temps de placer ses avant-bras devant son visage avant que la personne ne le percute.

- Merde Potty, dégage ! cracha Pansy avec hargne.

Harry, qui avait perdu l'équilibre, s'était agrippé à la robe noire de Drago. Bien vite, il s'écarta du Serpentard, l'air penaud.

- Ex…excuse-moi, j'avais la tête complètement ailleurs, bredouilla-t-il en ignorant Pansy.

- Ce n'est rien. Qu'est-ce que tu fais si tard ici ? Ne me dis pas que Rogue te fait même bosser la nuit ?

- Avoue que tu payes tes cours en nature, Potty ! ricana Pansy.

- Range ta langue de vipère, Parkinson. Pourquoi tu vas pas aboyer plus loin ? répliqua Harry d'un ton tout aussi provocateur.

- Et d'ailleurs, depuis quand vous vous tapez la causette comme ça ?

- Occupe-toi de ta queue, Pansy ! grogna Harry de plus en plus exaspéré.

- T'inquiète la tienne ne m'intéresse pas…

- Argh ! Mais vous allez arrêter tous les deux ? siffla Drago, les joues rouges. Ça devient carrément vulgaire maintenant !

- Après on dit que c'est moi la vierge effarouchée ? osa Harry clairement amusé par l'embarras du Serpentard.

- Bon, stop, on a autre chose à faire…Viens Pansy.

- Va te branler Petit Potty…susurra la jeune femme espiègle.

- Pansy ! hurla Drago.

- Oui, oui, j'arrive, chantonna-t-elle victorieuse.

Harry regarda Drago s'en aller, un sourire bien en place. Il était content de le voir en compagnie, même s'il était avec ce bouledogue de Parkinson. Il n'était plus seul et semblait bizarrement bien s'entendre avec elle. Il espérait juste que cela ne signifiait pas qu'elle lui corrompait l'esprit.

Le Gryffondor resta sur place plusieurs minutes à se demander s'il devait aller se coucher ou s'il devait les suivre en douce pour voir ce qu'ils allaient faire. Il était clair qu'ils ne voulaient pas rejoindre leur dortoir.

- Et puis merde ! De toute façon, je n'aurais pas pu fermer l'œil…

Les pas de l'Elu résonnèrent dans le couloir alors que celui-ci s'élança à la poursuite des deux Serpentard. Ces derniers étaient déjà arrivés devant la porte en bois qui menait au bureau du directeur de Poudlard.

- Bon, pas besoin de rentrer dans les détails s'il nous ne le demande pas. Moins il en saura, mieux ça vaudra pour nos fesses. C'est clair ?

- Je suis pas débile, Pansy !

- Espérons qu'il comprendra.

Pansy respira profondément avant de frapper à la porte. Personne ne répondit.

- Recommence, murmura Drago.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à frapper de nouveau, la porte s'ouvrit lentement dans un grincement sinistre. La tête de Dumbledore apparut dans l'entrebâillement, méconnaissable. Les deux Serpentard restèrent hébétés, la bouche entrouverte. Le vieillard avait le dos voûté, la main appuyée contre le mur. Son visage n'avait jamais paru aussi ridé et d'horribles cernes faisaient office de paupières inférieures. Ses yeux paraissaient enfoncés dans son crâne tant ils étaient petits et sombres.

Malgré tout, le vieux sorcier leur sourit et ouvrit la porte plus largement, les invitant d'une voix grésillante à entrer. Les deux Mangemorts s'assirent en face du bureau en bois du directeur. Ce dernier s'installa de l'autre côté et agrippa fermement les accoudoirs de son fauteuil.

- Jeunes gens, que me vaut le plaisir de votre visite à une heure si tardive ?

- Nous avons un service à vous demander.

- Et quel est-il, Miss Parkinson ?

- Nous aurions besoin d'un Portoloin et vous êtes la seule personne à ma connaissance qui pourrait obtenir l'autorisation d'en fabriquer un sans être harcelé de questions.

- C'est très juste, Miss Parkinson. Cependant, vous vous imaginez bien que je me pose des questions…

- Sachez juste que nous essayons de faire quelque chose de bien et pour cela nous avons besoin de votre aide.

- Etes-vous en danger ? demanda calmement le directeur en scrutant tour à tour les deux Serpentard.

- Qui ne l'est pas, professeur ? répliqua Drago.

Dumbledore eut un sourire complice.

- Vous savez bien quoi je parle, Monsieur Malefoy.

- Sans vous manquer de respect, ceci est notre affaire. Et vous mettre dans la confidence ne nous apporterait rien de bon.

- Je suis navré, mais sans une excellente raison, je ne prendrai pas le risque de vous fabriquer un portoloin.

Pansy soupira.

- Très bien, nous allons vous détailler notre plan. En échange, vous devez me promettre de ne rien tenter et de n'en parler à personne, que vous acceptiez de nous aider ou non.

- Vous avez ma parole, Miss Parkinson.

Les yeux du directeur étaient redevenus aussi pétillants qu'autrefois et un sourire bienveillant adoucissait son visage marqué par la fatigue. Drago osa jeter un coup d'œil vers les accoudoirs. Sa main était toujours brûlée et la partie visible de son poignet était maintenant dans le même état. Cette brûlure s'étendait…

- Drago et moi avons pour ordre de choisir qui fera partie des rangs de l'armée de Vous-Savez-Qui. Nous devons éliminer ceux qui n'ont pas le profil, bien que nous n'en ayons pas envie. Vous devez comprendre que nous ne pouvons ni refuser ni fuir, sans qu'un de nos proches ne paye notre trahison. Mais nous voulons résister à notre manière, dans le secret. C'est très risqué, cependant, nous n'avons pas d'autre choix. Nous ne pouvons pas accepter de faire toutes ces choses ignobles. Et sachez donc que nous n'adhérons pas aux idéaux de ce fou furieux, mais que nous ne pouvons pas nous battre à découvert, pour la raison que j'ai dite précédemment.

- Je comprends bien la gravité de votre situation, Miss Parkinson. Mais à quoi vous servira ce portoloin exactement ?

- Nous voulons aider à fuir ceux que nous sommes censés tuer. Ce portoloin devra former un passage entre le manoir Malefoy et la Salle Sur Demande.

- Et que comptez-vous faire de toutes ces personnes ?

- Les entraîner au combat. Drago et moi se chargeront de tout. Nous formerons ainsi une armée adverse pour vous.

- Miss Parkinson, je sais de source sure que Voldemort ne se contente plus de recruter des adultes…Vous ne pouvez pas demander à des enfants de devenir des soldats.

- Faites-moi rire ! Et vous nous trouvez peut-être plus apte à mener des batailles ? explosa Drago. Et Harry ? Ce n'est qu'un gosse ! Je ne suis pas stupide ! Je sais ce que vous attendez de lui.

Dumbledore ferma les yeux un bref instant, comme si Drago lui avait asséné un coup de poing dans le ventre.

- Je suis navré, mais ces enfants auront au moins le choix. Ceci n'est pas négociable.

- Très bien, déclara Pansy d'une voix glaciale. Vous acceptez donc de nous fabriquer ce portoloin ?

- Oui, Miss Parkinson. Je me demande seulement comment vous allez faire pour que tous ces sorciers disparaissent sans que personne ne s'en rende compte.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous avons tout prévu. Aidez-nous simplement à confectionner ce portoloin et tout devrait fonctionner.

- Je l'espère sincèrement. En tout cas, sachez qu'en cas de besoin, je serai là et…

Quelqu'un frappa doucement à la porte.

- Veuillez m'excuser.

Dumbledore se leva précautionneusement en s'appuyant sur son bureau, puis il longea le mur d'une démarche instable. Arrivé à la porte, il se tourna vers les deux Serpentard et leur sourit avant d'ouvrir la porte.

- Bonsoir, Severus. Je vous en prie, entrez.

Drago et Pansy se levèrent précipitamment en entendant ce prénom maudit. Le teint livide, ils affrontèrent le regard du professeur de potions.

- Tiens, tiens, Monsieur Malefoy, Miss Parkinson. Puis-je vous demander ce que vous faites ici ?

- Hum…

- Oui, Miss Parkinson ? insista Rogue avec un plaisir malsain.

Dumbledore s'apprêtait à intervenir lorsque Drago répondit à sa place.

- Pansy et moi sommes venus demander au professeur Dumbledore, s'il était possible d'obtenir le statut de sous-préfet. Nous aimerions apporter notre aide en ces temps incertains.

- Voilà que de nobles intentions, Monsieur Malefoy.

- Bien entendu, j'ai accepté, enchaîna le directeur d'un air malicieux. C'est pour cette raison que ces deux jeunes gens bénéficieront d'une chambre à part.

- C'est vrai ! Enfin, je veux dire, c'est vrai ! s'exclama Pansy.

Drago leva les yeux au ciel même s'il partageait aussi sa joie. Enfin, il pourrait dormir tranquillement, sans avoir peur qu'on l'égorge dans son sommeil. Il se jura de remercier Dumbledore.

- Bien, nous mettrons tout cela au point demain matin. Venez me revoir avant le début de vos cours.

- Nous n'y manquerons pas, professeur. Bonne nuit.

- Bonne nuit, Drago.

La porte se referma derrière les deux jeunes Serpentard. Pansy attrapa la main de Drago et ils se mirent à courir dans les couloirs.

- Je n'arrive pas à le croire ! Je n'arrive pas à le croire !

- Moi non plus, Pansy ! Les choses se sont passées mieux que prévu ! C'est incroyable !

Leur sourire était immense. Leur cœur bondissait dans leur poitrine avec vigueur. Ils se sentaient si légers, comme libérés d'un poids.

- Tout va rentrer dans l'ordre ! J'en suis sure !

- Au fait, je voudrais te remercier. Tu avais raison. Je me sens mieux !

Le sourire de la Serpentard s'agrandit encore.

- Crois-moi, j'en suis heureuse.

Sans lâcher leur main, ils continuèrent leur descente vers les cachots, quand au détour d'un couloir, ils percutèrent encore quelqu'un.

- Mais c'est pas possible, Potty, tu le fais exprès, c'est ça ?

- Tu nous espionnes ou quoi ? demanda Drago, les sourcils froncés.

- Bien sûr que non ! répliqua l'Elu de mauvaise foi. Et je peux vous dire la même chose !

- Franchement, on en a rien à foutre de ta vie misérable, le balafré ! cracha Pansy.

- Du calme, Pansy.

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour sortir une vacherie de son propre cru, lorsqu'il vit leur main enlacées. Il se figea, un étrange sentiment de colère et de stupeur naissant dans le creux de son estomac.

- Harry ? demanda calmement Drago en secouant sa main libre devant son visage.

Sans un mot, le Gryffondor tourna les talons, encore terriblement secoué par ce qu'il venait de voir. Pour lui, il n'y avait pas de doute possible : ils étaient ensemble. Il aurait voulu se réjouir pour Drago, mais il n'y arrivait pas. Au contraire, il avait mal. Sa gorge se noua de colère. Il se sentait rejeté.

Ses pas le menèrent devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame. Il entra sans faire de bruit dans la salle commune des Gryffondor et s'assit dans un fauteuil moelleux près de la cheminée. D'un simple coup de baguette, le feu se mit à crépiter dans l'âtre, éclairant la pièce d'une douce lumière tamisée. Il soupira longuement.

- Par Merlin, c'est Harry, chuchota une toute petite voix.

Harry tourna vivement la tête en direction du sofa à priori vide qui se trouvait dans un coin sombre de la salle.

- Qui est là ? demanda l'Elu en se levant.

- Hum, c'est nous, Harry…

- Ron ?

- Et Hermione.

- Oh non, Ron ! Ne me dis pas que c'est pour ça que je t'ai prêté ma cape d'invisibilité?

- Hum, désolé, Harry.

- Argh ! C'est pas possible ! On est tranquille nulle part ! explosa l'Elu en s'en allant vers les dortoirs.

- Ben, je suis d'accord avec toi…

- Ronald !

* * *

Bonsoir !

En relisant ce chapitre, je me suis dite qu'il est était vraiment médiocre en plus d'être assez court. Je m'en excuse donc.

J'espère malgré tout que vous appréciez l'évolution de cette fiction.

A demain !


	21. Epreuve 21: Protéger la vérité

_- Oh non, Ron ! Ne me dis pas que c'est pour ça que je t'ai prêté ma cape d'invisibilité ?_

_- Hum, désolé, Harry. _

_- Argh ! C'est pas possible ! On est tranquille nulle part ! explosa l'Elu en s'en allant vers les dortoirs._

_- Ben, je suis d'accord avec toi…_

_- Ronald !_

Alors qu'Harry passait une nuit blanche à se tourner dans ses draps, Drago s'était endormi avec facilité. La perspective d'un bon lit dans une chambre à son nom était plus que suffisante pour lui faire clore ses paupières. Après des semaines de mauvaises nuits à guetter les éventuels attaques de ses camarades serpentards, Drago avait enfin trouvé un sommeil réparateur, teinté de rêves agréables.

Le lendemain matin, il accueillit les premiers rayons de soleil avec un sourire. Il était confiant, cette journée allait être bonne. Il se prépara vite et ramassa discrètement ses affaires dans sa malle. Baltus papillonna légèrement des yeux, réveillée par les bruits incessants de pas de son maître autour du lit. Cette dernière était restée dans le pyjama de Drago quand il l'avait enlevé et posé sur le lit et elle sortait maintenant la tête pour l'observer. Ses petits yeux noirs croisèrent son regard.

- Hey, ma jolie, murmura-t-il, aujourd'hui est un grand jour. On fiche le camp d'ici.

Drago tendit la main et Baltus s'y agrippa. Il la porta à ses lèvres et l'embrassa en fermant les yeux.

- Le cauchemar est fini. Tout va s'arranger, tu verras.

Baltus couina discrètement pour montrer qu'elle partageait son enthousiasme, puis elle rampa le long de son bras pour se glisser sous le col de sa robe de sorcier. La sentant bien blottie contre son cœur, Drago soupira d'aise et rangea son pyjama dans sa malle. Il fit son lit et après un dernier regard vers ce lit qui l'avait accueilli dès sa première année, il quitta le dortoir, sa malle dans sa poche.

Il se rendit dans la Grande Salle pour petit-déjeuner avec l'espoir d'y retrouver Pansy. Elle n'était pas vraiment une lève-tôt mais vu les circonstances de la nuit précédente, elle devait être dans le même état d'excitation que lui.

- Drago !

Le Serpentard se retourna et vit une Pansy au sourire lumineux galoper dans sa direction.

- Salut Pansy, dit-il en contenant son excitation, un sourire en coin.

- Doux Jésus, Marie, Joseph, putain sa mère !

Drago fit les yeux ronds avant de porter une main à sa bouche pour contenir un éclat de rire.

- T'es pas un peu demeuré de parler comme ça dès le matin. Par Merlin, t'es complètement cintrée, on te l'a déjà dit ?

- Oui, toi, en permanence. Sans compter les autres insultes toutes aussi charmantes que tu me lances jour après jour. Mais j'aime ça, mon Dragounet !

Drago fit semblant de l'étrangler, un sourire laissant même apparaître ses dents.

- Retire ça, espèce de folle…

- Plutôt mourir…

Au moment où Drago voulut rétorquer, c'est un Harry des mauvais jours qui passa à côté d'eux, avant de faire marche arrière et de revenir vers eux. Drago se recula de Pansy et déglutit en voyant le teint livide du Gryffondor et ses cheveux en bataille.

- Allez faire vos cochonneries ailleurs les Mangemorts ! Y en a marre de vous voir tous étaler votre bonheur au grand jour !

- TU NOUS AS TRAITE DE QUOI, FILS DE P…

Drago se précipita entre eux alors qu'ils sortaient simultanément leur baguette.

- STOP ! Par Merlin, rangez vos baguettes ! Harry, calme-toi bon sang !

Drago osa poser sa main sur le bout de sa baguette pour le forcer à baisser son bras qui tremblait de rage. Les yeux d'Harry ne quittaient pas ceux de Drago. Ils étaient remplis de colère et de douleur. Le Serpentard grimaça.

- Comment tu peux rester avec cette…pourquoi tu fais ça ?

- Mais pour qui tu te prends, Potter ! Va t'occuper de tes affaires !

- C'est pas à toi que je m'adressais, Parkinson, alors ferme-la.

- Mais elle a raison, Harry, je t'ai dit que je ne te veux pas dans mes pattes.

Le Gryffondor parut encore plus blessé et furax.

- T'es qu'un sale con ! En fait, tu as toujours su dans quel camp tu étais…

Harry entra cette fois-ci dans la Grande Salle où se trouvaient déjà quelques élèves. Drago et Pansy entrèrent à leur tour et s'installèrent aussi loin que possible de l'Elu. Ce dernier s'était assis à l'écart des autres Gryffondor qui étaient à table. Il prit une viennoiserie d'un panier et se mit à l'effeuiller dans son assiette vide. Drago soupira en le voyant aussi mal. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qui l'avait amené à se comporter comme ça. Depuis quand remettait-il en doute les confessions qu'il lui avait faites ?

- Allez, Drago, oublie-le.

- Hein ?

- Tu n'arrêtes pas de le fixer et crois-moi, tu n'es pas discret.

Drago baissa immédiatement la tête.

- Merde. Tu dois penser qu'il se passe des choses bizarres entre nous.

- Bah, vous vous appelez par vos prénoms, c'est pour le moins bizarre…Mais t'inquiète, ça me regarde pas et je ne mettrai pas mon nez dedans. Seulement, je veux juste te dire de faire gaffe à ce que tu lui dis. Potter m'a l'air d'être au bout du rouleau et ça, ça le rend encore plus incontrôlable que d'habitude. Il pourrait bien utiliser ce que tu lui dis sans le vouloir. Evite donc de lui parler et de le pousser à bout.

- Bah, ce conseil, tu peux aussi te l'appliquer. Je te signale que c'est pas moi qui lui ais fait péter un câble.

- Mouais. Je ferais un effort.

Deux sorciers passèrent dans l'allée centrale. Ron et Hermione. Harry les vit arriver et soupira avant de se lever de table.

- Attends, Harry, il faut qu'on parle d'hier soir…chuchota Hermione en le retenant par le bras.

Celui-ci se dégagea rapidement et leur tourna le dos.

- J'ai mis ta cape sous ton oreiller…

- Merci, Ron, cracha Harry avant de partir.

Hermione fixa Ron d'un air réprobateur. Celui-ci haussa les épaules.

- Franchement, tu n'aurais pas pu trouver autre chose à dire ?

Drago se sentit vraiment mal en voyant Harry quitter la Grande Salle dans cet état de tension. Il se décida à aller lui parler lorsque la poigne de Pansy le força à rester sur le banc.

- C'est pas une bonne idée. En plus on a plein de choses à faire avant d'aller en cours alors si tu tiens vraiment à lui causer, ce sera pour plus tard.

Drago soupira mais hocha la tête malgré tout.

- Très bien, commençons par voir Dumbledore.

- C'est parti !

Les deux Serpentard se précipitèrent dans les dédalles de couloirs vides jusqu'à atteindre le bureau du directeur de Poudlard. Drago frappa énergiquement à la grande porte. Celle-ci s'ouvrit lentement pour laisser apparaître le professeur Rogue. Son visage était recouvert d'une fine couche de sueur et ses manches étaient retroussées jusqu'aux coudes.

- Faites vite. Le professeur Dumbledore est très occupé.

Rogue sortit du bureau en remettant ses manches en place. Drago le regarda s'éloigner avant de s'engouffrer dans la pièce à la suite de Pansy. Il se passait quelque chose de grave et l'apparence décrépite de Dumbledore ne fit qu'accentuer son inquiétude. Le directeur paraissait encore plus mal en point que la veille. Cependant, il se força à les accueillir en souriant.

- Bonjour jeunes gens.

- Bonjour professeur, dit Pansy d'un air enjoué.

- Je vous en prie, asseyez-vous.

Lorsque les trois sorciers furent assis, un silence pesant s'installa. Le directeur semblait vouloir lire dans leur pensée et c'est pourquoi Drago engagea la discussion pour faire diversion.

- Pardonnez-moi de poser la question mais, est-ce que tout va bien, professeur ?

- C'est gentil à toi de t'inquiéter, Drago. Cependant, rassure-toi, malgré les apparences, tout va pour le mieux, vraiment.

Drago leva un sourcil, incrédule. Seulement, ce n'était pas le moment de lui sortir les vers du nez et il avait d'autres priorités avant de découvrir ce qui mettait le directeur dans cet état lamentable.

- Tant mieux, s'empressa d'enchaîner la jeune femme. En fait, nous venions pour savoir si vous aviez eu le temps de confectionner le portoloin et si l'offre des chambres tient toujours.

- Bien entendu, Miss Parkinson, je tiens ma parole.

Le vieillard se redressa de sa chaise, les bras tremblants de fatigue et les paupières closes sous l'effort. Drago s'attendait presque à ce qu'il s'effondre devant eux, cependant le vieillard réussit à se lever complètement et sortit de sa poche deux petites clefs en argent.

- Voici les clefs de vos chambres. Vous disposez également d'un petit salon et le mot de passe pour y accéder est « Lux ».

Drago récupéra les clefs, le regard sombre.

- « Lux », ça signifie lumière en latin, non ? Demanda Pansy au directeur d'un air mi-amusé, mi-moqueur.

Dumbledore lui sourit, l'œil de nouveau pétillant.

- C'est exact, Miss Parkinson. J'espère que cela vous plaît.

- C'est complètement déplacé, affirma Drago en secouant la tête.

- Vraiment ? Je pensais pourtant que vous disiez la vérité la nuit dernière…

- Et alors ? Ça n'en reste pas moins de l'humour noir. Jamais nous ne serons reconnus comme faisant partie de la Lumière, ce qui est normal.

- On peut toujours changer les choses, Monsieur Malefoy. Mais pour cela, il faut déjà y croire et se laisser une chance.

Drago baissa les yeux. Il n'avait aucune envie de continuer ce genre de discussions. Cela lui rappelait bien trop Harry.

- Excusez-nous, mais le temps passe très vite et nous devons bientôt aller en cours.

- Oui, bien sûr, soupira le directeur. Le salon qui mène à vos chambres se trouve près de la tour sud, dissimulées derrière le tableau du chevalier du Catogan.

- Vous plaisantez ?

- J'ai bien peur que non, Miss Parkinson, gloussa gentiment le vieillard.

- Oh mon dieu…

Pansy se prit la tête dans les mains sous le regard amusé du directeur et celui agacé de Drago.

- Il ne nous laissera jamais entrer, maugréa le jeune homme.

- Malheureusement, c'est bien le seul tableau à avoir accepté de protéger votre entrée. Je suis navré, mais vous allez devoir faire preuve de patience et de courage…

- Très amusant, grogna Pansy.

- Enfin, passons aux choses sérieuses. En ce qui concerne votre portoloin, il se pose un problème de taille.

- Lequel ? demandèrent Drago et Pansy en cœur.

- Il me faut l'heure précise à laquelle vous voulez qu'il s'active.

- Ah oui, bien sûr. Le portoloin devra s'activer à vingt-trois heures et ouvrir un passage de la salle de réception du manoir des Malefoy à la Salle sur Demande. Oh ! Et pourriez-vous nous en fabriquer un autre, pour s'entraîner ?

- C'est d'accord, Miss Parkinson.

- Génial ! Celui-ci devra ouvrir un passage du salon à une des chambres. Pour l'heure, disons vingt-deux heures.

- Très bien, tout sera prêt cet après-midi. Revenez me voir après vos cours.

- Merci encore, professeur. Sans vous rien n'aurez été possible! s'exclama Pansy.

- Au plaisir de pouvoir vous aider à nouveau.

- A tout à l'heure, professeur.

Les deux Serpentard quittèrent le bureau du directeur, le cœur battant. Ils étaient si pressés de pouvoir mettre leur plan à exécution qu'ils en oublièrent presque de se rendre en cours. Pansy attrapa un pan de la robe de Drago avant de courir en direction de la salle de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

A peine avaient-ils disparu que Rogue était de nouveau dans le bureau du directeur. Le professeur de potions se pinça l'arrête du nez tout en marchant de long en large dans la pièce, sous l'œil compatissant de Dumbledore. Ce dernier s'enfonça un peu dans son fauteuil et ferma les paupières un bref instant en sentant les picotements remonter de son bras jusqu'à la base de son épaule.

- C'est une erreur, croyez-moi. Potter n'est pas en état d'encaisser la nouvelle…

- Severus, j'ai déjà fait cette erreur l'année dernière et cela a failli lui coûter la vie. Harry a besoin de réponses et de soutien.

- Exactement ! Et ce n'est pas en annonçant que vous allez bientôt mourir qu'il va se sentir soutenu ! Il doit y croire jusqu'au bout, sinon, autant déjà lui dire qu'il n'y aura jamais de vrai duel !

- Je lui ai promis mon soutien jusqu'au bout et cela devra suffire. Harry est plus fort que vous ne le croyez. Il saura tenir le coup et faire les bons choix. J'ai confiance, Severus.

- Vous êtes bien le seul ! Par Merlin, si j'arrivais seulement à stopper le maléfice au niveau de votre bras…

- Vous avez fait de votre mieux et cela ne sert à rien de s'acharner. Je sens que mon heure est arrivée. J'espère juste pouvoir tenir assez longtemps pour aider Harry à accomplir son destin.

Les deux sorciers échangèrent un regard dans le silence. Tout deux savaient bien qu'il n'en aurait pas le temps, à moins que Voldemort ne découvre sa machination plus tôt que prévu et qu'il ne décide d'attaquer. Pourtant, Dumbledore avait encore besoin de ce laps de temps pour ne serait-ce que laisser une chance à Harry de gagner cette guerre par son sang.

- Vous allez commettre une grave erreur, soupira Rogue en secouant la tête.

- S'il vous plaît, pouvez-vous dire à Harry que je souhaite lui parler ?

Rogue se contenta de grogner et quitta le bureau du directeur d'un pas énergique. Comme chaque matin, Harry prenait l'air au bord du lac. Rogue le trouva assis sur un gros caillou, au pied d'un arbre, les coudes appuyés sur ses cuisses, la tête basse. Rogue s'arrêta en face de lui, mais le jeune homme ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Le professeur de potions se racla la gorge, de plus en plus agacé. Toujours rien.

- Bon sang, Potter ! Réveillez-vous !

- Vous m'aimez tellement que vous voulez commencer notre séance d'entraînement plus tôt ?

Rogue aurait certainement ricané si la voix de Potter n'avait pas été si dénué d'émotions. Il soupira une énième fois en cette triste matinée.

- Le professeur Dumbledore désire parler à sa sainteté.

Harry releva brusquement la tête, les yeux soudain plein de vie et de force. Sans un mot, il se leva et se précipita en direction du château. Rogue s'assit à son tour sur la pierre encore chaude. Il ferma les yeux, fatigué par les mensonges et les cruelles vérités, fatigué de devoir veiller sur Potter, fatigué de devoir espionner le Lord Noir au péril de sa vie. La pression était parfois telle qu'il en arrivait à espérer que Voldemort découvre sa trahison une fois pour toute et qu'il soit tué. Ne plus rien ressentir, c'était vraiment trop demander ?

Pendant que Rogue broyait du noir, Harry n'avait jamais été plus heureux et soulagé. L'espoir renaissait en lui au fur et à mesure des révélations du directeur de Poudlard.

- Voldemort est pour le moment immortel, mais si le temps m'en laisse la possibilité, je pourrai détruire ces fameux Horcruxes et alors tu auras toutes tes chances de le tuer.

- Je n'arrive pas à y croire! Moi qui pensais que tout reposait sur mes épaules, mais vous êtes bien à mes côtés, et ensemble, je suis sûr qu'on le détruira ! Tant que vous êtes là, je sais qu'on y arrivera !

Dumbledore aurait préféré ne pas entendre cette dernière remarque. Harry semblait tellement rassuré qu'il ne trouvait plus le courage de lui annoncer la mauvaise nouvelle.

- Cependant, comme je te l'ai dit, je n'ai pas encore détruit les Horcruxes que j'ai trouvés pour que Voldemort ne se rende compte de rien. Dès que je le ferai, il saura que nous avons découvert son secret. Il saura alors que sa vie sera en danger et sa priorité ne sera plus de terroriser la population pour les avoir à sa merci mais il attaquera ce château pour nous stopper. Il faut donc que je retrouve les derniers Horcruxes avant de les ramener ici et de les détruire tous.

- Mais s'il y en avait plus que sept ?

- J'y ai songé, malheureusement, nous ne le serons que lorsque tu l'affronteras.

- Vous repartez quand, professeur ?

- Ce soir. Et je pense revenir dans quelques mois.

- Vous avez l'air épuisé, professeur. J'espère que vous ne partez pas tout seul ? Je pourrais venir sinon ?

- Il est hors de question que tu viennes avec moi. Ton entraînement est tout aussi important que la recherche des Horcruxes. Mais ne t'en fait pas, Harry, Dawlish Shakelbot et Alastor Maugrey voyagent avec moi. Je ne risque rien.

- Très bien, marmonna l'Elu en baissant la tête.

- Le professeur Rogue est si odieux que ça ? demanda le directeur d'un ton léger.

- Vous savez bien ce que j'en pense, professeur, enfin, peut-être que les choses se sont un peu améliorées entre lui et moi.

- Je suis ravi de l'apprendre.

- Enfin, ce n'est qu'une impression !

Dumbledore se leva en riant doucement et Harry s'empressa de contourner le bureau au cas où le directeur ait besoin d'un appui pour se redresser.

- Ne t'en fait pas, Harry, je t'assure que je vais bien.

Dumbledore se mit face à lui et posa ses mains sur les épaules du jeune homme. Il lui sourit avec bienveillance et accentua la pression de ses doigts sur ses épaules.

- Je suis si fier de toi, Harry. Tu es devenu un beau jeune homme, téméraire mais d'une grande générosité d'âme.

Harry sentit sa gorge se serrer. Ces compliments, il les avait souvent entendus à Poudlard, mais à chaque fois, il était très ému. A chaque fois, il regrettait de ne pouvoir les entendre de la bouche de ses parents.

- Tes parents auraient également été fiers de toi.

- Merci, professeur.

Dumbledore prit Harry dans ses bras et ce dernier se réfugia dans la barbe du vieillard qu'il considérait comme son grand-père. Ils se serrèrent fort l'un contre l'autre pendant un long moment avant de se séparer.

- Tu comptes énormément pour moi, Harry. J'espère que tu ne l'oublieras jamais.

- C'est promis.

- Tiens, prends un bonbon au citron avant de partir.

- Merci professeur. Prenez soin de vous et revenez vite.

- Je ferai de mon mieux, Harry. Tu as ma parole.

Harry quitta la pièce sans se retourner, sans voir les yeux du directeur briller sous l'émotion. Le Gryffondor s'empressa de gravir les escaliers pour atteindre la Salle sur Demande, le sourire aux lèvres. Tout d'un coup, sa journée ne semblait plus aussi dramatique. Il ne pensait plus à Pansy et Drago et Voldemort n'avait plus l'air aussi effrayant. Tout allait s'arranger. Il pénétra dans la salle, arme au poing et prêt à jeter un sort sur Rogue. Ce dernier était en face d'un large miroir, les mains dans le dos, les yeux fixés sur son propre reflet.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive, Rogue ? Vous vous êtes pétrifié à la simple vue de votre visage ? ricana Harry.

- Quelle répartie, Potter. Vous me direz à quel moment je dois rouler par terre en me tenant les côtes.

- Bon, c'est pas que nos discussions m'ennuient, mais j'aimerais bien un petit échange de sortilèges, histoire de se chauffer un peu.

Rogue se retourna, les sourcils froncés. Il s'attendait à voir un Harry en miettes, mais le jeune homme était tout sauf décrépit. Néanmoins, il se garda bien de lui en faire la remarque.

- Très bien, commençons.

Harry recula, les yeux pétillants, le pas félin. Rogue sortit sa baguette, un rictus désagréable barrant son visage. Il avança vers le Gryffondor de plus en plus vite jusqu'à ce que celui-ci soit obligé de courir à reculons. Rogue se décala sur la droite et pointa sa baguette sur un petit caillou qui se trouvait derrière Harry.

- Amplificatum !

Le caillou grossit immédiatement jusqu'à devenir une grosse pierre et Harry n'eut pas le temps de se retourner assez vite pour la voir. Il trébucha et tomba à la renverse. Rogue se précipita sur lui et pointa sa baguette sur lui.

- Incarcerem !

- Bloclang ! hurla Harry tandis que des cordes s'enroulèrent autour de lui.

En tant normal, Rogue se serait contenté de jeter des sortilèges sans parler, mais ils avaient décidé cette semaine de s'entraîner en prononçant les sortilèges. En plus, Harry avait encore beaucoup de difficultés à ne pas les dire à haute voix. Le professeur de potions s'occupa donc de se décoller la langue du palais en pointant sa propre baguette sur lui et en envoyant le contre sort par la pensée. Ce n'était pas très honnête mais il faisait déjà l'effort de ne pas jeter un sort sur Harry.

Ce dernier s'acharnait à tordre son poignet coincé par les cordes pour pointer sa baguette sur lui-même. Ses yeux nerveux fixaient tantôt sa baguette, tantôt le professeur de potions. Il réussit finalement à jeter le contre sort.

- Lashlabask, murmura-t-il à bout de souffle.

Les cordes se défirent et Harry se releva d'un bond.

- Alors, c'est tout ?

- Vous voulez quoi, Potter ? Qu'on s'entraîne à lancer des sorts impardonnables ?

- Des sorts puissants, des sorts qu'utilisent les Mangemorts ? Je dis juste qu'il est temps de passer à la vitesse supérieure.

- Soit, vous l'aurez bien cherché…Feudeymon !

* * *

Bonjour à tous !

Désolée pour hier, je n'ai pas pu vous poster ce chapitre pour certaines raisons persos. Bref, j'espère qu'il vous plaira bien !

Bisous et à bientôt !


	22. Epreuve 22: Etre prêt

_- Des sorts puissants, des sorts qu'utilisent les Mangemorts ? Je dis juste qu'il est temps de passer à la vitesse supérieure._

_- Soit, vous l'aurez bien cherché…Feudeymon !_

_..._

- Espèce d'enfoiré ! J'ai failli brûler vif et tout ce que vous trouvez à faire, c'est siroter votre thé dégueulasse ?

Le professeur de potions jubilait intérieurement. Non seulement Harry s'en était sorti indemne ce qui était un véritable exploit, mais en plus il avait réussi à le sortir de ses gonds ce qui était amusant au plus haut point. C'est haletant qu'Harry arracha la tasse de ses mains et la catapulta contre le mur. Le récipient de porcelaine se brisa en mille morceaux dans un bruit irritant les oreilles. Rogue se redressa et renifla de dédain face à l'Elu qui fulminait de rage.

- Vous êtes pire qu'une fille, Potter. Un instant, vous me demandez un sort puissant, et l'instant d'après, vous me demandez d'y aller moins fort. Il faudra un jour vous décider.

- Vraiment très drôle. Mais nous aurions dû poser les règles exactes du duel. En plus, vous n'avez même pas attendu que je sois prêt ! C'est de la triche.

- Oui, bien sûr. Et vous pensez que cela se passera dans les règles de l'art avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Qu'il attendra que sa sainteté se soit pouponnée pour commencer le duel ?

Pour une fois, le jeune Gryffondor ne répondit rien, ce qui était très rare. Il plongea son regard dans celui de Rogue et celui-ci perdit son sourire de satisfaction. Harry ne jouait plus.

- Vous avez raison. Il faut que je me prépare à toute mauvaise surprise.

- Je suis déjà bien assez vicieux, Potter. N'attendez pas de moi que je vous lance un Avada Kedavra. Doué comme vous êtes, la guerre n'aura même pas commencée que vous serez déjà mort de ma baguette. Avouez que ce serait dommage.

- Je ne suis pas suicidaire, Rogue. Seulement, je veux craindre pour ma vie, frôler la mort. Jetez-moi tous les sorts que vous voulez par la pensée, sauf l'Avada Kedavra, et ne m'aidez qu'en cas d'extrême urgence. Imaginez que vous voulez réellement me détruire.

- Cela ne va pas être très difficile, ricana le professeur de potions.

- Tant mieux, parce que c'est également mon cas.

- Voyons comment vous encaissez ce changement, Potter…

Rogue secoua sa baguette magique devant son visage et prit soudain l'apparence de Voldemort. Harry se décomposa un bref instant, puis la haine déforma son visage et c'est dans un cri de rage que les sorts se mirent à pleuvoir dans toutes les directions.

Les combats ne s'arrêtèrent que lorsque les deux sorciers eurent des entailles jusqu'à l'os et que la moitié des murs de la Salle sur Demande furent explosés en mille morceaux. Par les fenêtres artificielles, on pouvait voir le soleil décliner derrière la cime des arbres de la Forêt Interdite. Les deux sorciers se fixaient, les mains sur les genoux, haletant. Tous deux avaient été tellement concentrés qu'ils ne s'étaient pas rendus compte que la journée entière avait été consacrée à leur duel. L'estomac d'Harry gargouilla bruyamment et ce dernier rougit violemment. Le professeur de potions ricana tout en essuyant la transpiration qui luisait sur son front.

- Peut-être qu'un dîner serait raisonnable pour clore cette journée ? Qu'en dites-vous Potter ?

- Oui, ce serait bien, après avoir guérit nos plaies.

- Comment ? Ces petites éraflures ? demanda le professeur en traçant une entaille sur son bras de son index ensanglanté.

- Très drôle. Bon, je vous aide si vous en faites de même pour moi.

Harry s'approcha de Rogue en chancelant, ses chevilles gonflées par l'effort menaçant de se plier à la moindre pression.

- A vous l'honneur, très cher.

Rogue se redressa de toute sa hauteur, ce qui obligea Harry à se mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour pointer précisément sa baguette sur chaque blessure de son visage.

- Franchement, vous pourriez faire un petit effort, grogna Harry au bout d'une minute.

Rogue ricana d'un air victorieux et se pencha en avant pour faciliter la tâche au Gryffondor. Peu après, ils se rendirent dans la Grande Salle pour dîner, où quelques élèves et professeurs étaient encore présents. Ils se séparèrent sans un mot, un masque de froideur plastifié tous deux sur leur visage lorsque certaines têtes se levèrent de leur assiette pour les observer d'un œil curieux.

Pansy et Drago étaient encore présents, bien qu'ils aient presque fini d'engloutir leur repas. Drago s'arrêta de mâcher en voyant le Gryffondor passer dans l'allée principale, le menton bien relevé dans une expression quasi hautaine. Le Serpentard releva les sourcils.

- Pour qui il se prend, Potty le péteux ? cracha Pansy d'indignation. Snober tout le monde de la sorte comme s'il était meilleur que tout le monde. Pauvre type…

- Arrête, Pansy, marmonna Drago d'un air absent.

- Par Merlin, je me demande vraiment ce qui s'est passé entre vous pour que tu le défendes comme ça, malgré votre passé et tout.

- Heureusement que cela ne te concerne pas parce que je n'ai aucune envie de te le dire.

- Mouais, en tout cas, ça n'a pas intérêt à faire foirer notre plan. Tu sais bien que je ferais tout pour m'en sortir, alors évite d'inclure Potter dans l'équation si tu ne veux pas qu'il perde des plumes, d'accord ?

- Bien sûr. Je sais faire la part des choses, ne t'inquiète pas. Potter a toujours été mon problème personnel.

Après un dîner partagé dans l'agitation, Drago et Pansy se rendirent dans le bureau de Dumbledore et une fois les deux portoloins en main, ils filèrent en direction de leur appartement, impatients de pouvoir s'entraîner pour la mission du lendemain. Arrivés devant le tableau du chevalier du Catogan, Drago retint Pansy par le bras pour l'empêcher d'approcher davantage.

- Je m'en charge, murmura Drago à l'oreille de Pansy.

Celle-ci ricana discrètement derrière son dos.

- Ô grand chevalier, cette gente dame est en détresse ! Je vous serai éternellement reconnaissant de nous offrir votre protection en nous permettant de nous cacher dans notre appartement !

Le chevalier en question couvrit son visage de son casque bien trop grand et fendit l'air de sa longue épée dans un mouvement barbare. Son petit poney gras baissa la tête pour éviter ses coups d'épée et s'éloigna au galop dans le fond de la toile, l'air apeuré.

- Diantre ! Je ne saurais tolérer qu'on martyrise une jeune fille innocente ! Que l'ennemi se montre, que je puisse régler son compte grâce à ma force de grand chevalier !

- Bon, il a fini son baratin ? marmonna Pansy derrière le dos du Serpentard.

- Lux, grand chevalier, déclara Drago solennellement.

Le tableau s'écarta dans un grincement et une ouverture apparut derrière. Pansy et Drago s'y faufilèrent rapidement pour ne plus entendre le tapage du chevalier.

- Bon sang, faut pas être pressé avec celui-là ! Et encore, je trouve que tu t'en es bien sorti.

- Merci, je le pense aussi, dit Drago d'un sourire satisfait.

Après avoir jeté un rapide coup d'œil dans une des chambres, ils se retournèrent dans le petit salon à la couleur dominante bleue nuit. Un feu crépitait doucement dans la cheminée, éclairant la pièce de ses flammes chaudes. L'endroit était simple et apaisant. Il s'y trouvait un sofa, deux petits fauteuils et une table basse tout près de l'âtre de la cheminée. Un long tapis bleu recouvert de motifs complexes recouvrait le sol de la porte d'entrée jusqu'au petit escalier qui menait à leur chambre respective. Une vieille armoire vide installée contre le mur opposé à la cheminée terminait le décor.

- Vraiment sympathique, déclara Pansy pour rompre le silence.

Drago hocha la tête et s'approcha d'elle.

- Allez, passons aux choses sérieuses maintenant, murmura-t-il en regardant derrière lui.

Pansy sortit de sa poche les deux petits portoloins qui étaient de vieilles boussoles dont la vitre était tellement rayée qu'on ne pouvait plus repérer les points cardinaux. Drago prit une des boussoles et sortit sa baguette, ce que fit Pansy. Il était déjà 22h57 et les deux Serpentard se regardèrent d'un air grave, la concentration leur faisant froncer les sourcils. En silence, chacun observa sa montre jusqu'à ce qu'il soit 22h59. L'aiguille des secondes était en train de terminer son tour lorsque la voix de Pansy s'éleva dans la pièce.

- A trois, on jette le sort, ok? demanda Pansy.

- Un, deux, trois…Petrificus totalus…

A 23h00 précise, les portoloins s'étaient activés, mais le sortilège les pétrifia, les figeant dans le temps et l'espace.

- Tu crois qu'on a réussi?

- J'espère, répondit Drago, le visage crispé par la tension. Au moins, les portoloins n'ont pas eu le temps de nous transporter ailleurs. Dumbledore a dit que la boussole dorée était celle pour s'entraîner alors que l'argentée nous servirait pour les missions.

Chacun regarda la couleur du cadran de la boussole. Drago avait la dorée et Pansy rangea la sienne dans sa poche.

- T'inquiète, je ne vais pas la perdre. Passons à la deuxième étape.

Elle pointa sa baguette sur la boussole de Drago et murmura un « Duplicatus portus ». Il apparut soudain une deuxième boussole dans la main du Serpentard. Elles paraissaient identiques. Un sourire machiavélique déforma le visage de la jeune femme alors qu'elle répéta la formule magique une dizaine de fois, jusqu'à ce que les mains de Drago furent remplies de petites boussoles.

- Je pense qu'on en a assez pour le moment, décida Pansy avec assurance. C'est sûr, l'idéal aurait été d'être à trois pour s'entraîner, mais enfin, on peut pas tout avoir. Donc, moi, j'amène la personne à exécuter devant toi. Je vais pendant ce temps essayer de lui passer le portoloin aussi discrètement que possible, tout en lui chuchotant qu'elle doit le garder en main.

- Ok, comme on est que deux, il va falloir que je fasse la victime, enchaîna Drago. Tu m'amèneras devant la vieille armoire, comme si c'était moi. On est d'accord ?

- Oui, essayons de mettre ça en pratique.

La jeune femme prit une boussole qu'elle glissa dans sa poche et Drago rangea les autres dans sa robe de sorcier. Pansy attrapa le Serpentard par le col et le poussa en direction de la vieille armoire. Elle se tenait derrière lui, légèrement sur le côté, sa baguette enfoncée dans la peau de son cou, son autre main agrippée au niveau de son coude.

- Prends ça, c'est un Portoloin et garde-le dans ta main pour…

- Non, ça ne va pas, dit Drago sur un ton catégorique. Moins tu parleras, moins on aura de risque de se faire prendre. Contente-toi peut-être de dire « cache ça dans ta main », ça devrait suffire.

- Mouais, marmonna Pansy, un peu contrariée mais néanmoins d'accord avec sa remarque.

Ils reprirent donc avec les mots de Drago et Pansy glissa discrètement le Portoloin dans sa main. Quinze minutes s'écoulèrent avant que les deux Serpentard ne furent totalement satisfaits de leur « prestation ».

- Bon, deuxième étape, je reprends ma place, dit Drago en se mettant au niveau de l'armoire, face à Pansy. Toi, tu va devoir faire la personne à exécuter et toi en même temps…c'est vraiment pas réaliste…soupira le jeune homme en secouant la tête d'agacement.

- Bah ouais, mais qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on fasse ? Tu vas tout de même pas demander à Potty chéri de venir nous donner un coup de main, non ?

- Oh c'est bon ! Lâche-moi avec Harry tu veux bien ?

- ET ARRETE DE L'APPELER HARRY MERDE !

Drago resta hébété quelques secondes face à la jeune femme qui haletait de fureur.

- Désolée, mais c'est insupportable de t'entendre l'appeler comme ça.

Son visage se déforma comme si elle venait d'avaler un citron entier. Avant de prendre la parole, Drago secoua énergiquement la tête pour sortir de sa torpeur.

- Très bien, évite d'en parler tout le temps alors. Tu penses que tu peux faire ça ?

Pansy offrit un grognement en guise de réponse et Drago s'en contenta en soupirant.

- Bien, alors je disais que tu dois faire la personne à exécuter et toi en même temps. Tu as juste à garder la boussole dans ta main et assure-toi quand on sera en mission qu'elle ne puisse pas mettre ses mains dans les poches. Tiens-lui bien le coude pour qu'elle garde sa main dans ton champ de vision, d'accord ?

- Ouais.

- Alors, maintenant, c'est la partie la plus délicate : il faut qu'on sache tous les deux exécuter notre sortilège sans parler. Tu as déjà réussi à faire ça ?

- Je m'en sors pas trop mal.

- Demain on n'aura pas le droit à l'erreur. On devra réussir du premier coup et être parfaitement synchronisé quand on jettera chacun notre sort.

- Il nous faudrait un signal discret pour savoir quand commencer, disons…que tu me fais un de tes sourires démoniaques où tu montres tes dents. Dès que tes dents sont visibles, on lance nos sorts, ça te va ?

- Pourquoi pas. C'est toujours moins suspect qu'un clin d'œil.

- Bon, allez, au boulot.

Pansy se mit bien en face de Drago, sa main gauche appuyée contre son abdomen enserrant le Portoloin, sa main droite pointant sa baguette contre son propre cou. Elle dévia lentement le bout de bois vers sa main gauche et son regard se fixa sur les lèvres de Drago. Ce dernier sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur elle. Une minute s'écoula pendant laquelle personne ne dit rien. Chacun était concentré sur son objectif et leur respiration était de plus en plus lente et profonde. Lorsque Drago se sentit prêt, il se mit à sourire jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres laissent apparaître ses dents blanches.

Immédiatement, la baguette de Drago cracha un nuage de fumée épais semblable à celui que faisait apparaître Voldemort lorsqu'il pulvérisait un cadavre. Drago avait adopté sa technique puisqu'ils ne perdaient plus de temps à rendre les corps à leur famille qui était généralement elle aussi liquidée. Cela ne faisait que renforcer davantage la terreur dans les quartiers, lorsqu'une famille entière avait disparu.

Cependant, le sort que venait d'utiliser Drago était différent de celui que Voldemort lui avait appris. Celui-ci se contentait de faire apparaître un nuage de fumée pour permettre de brouiller la vue d'un ennemi potentiel. Néanmoins, le résultat des deux sorts était d'apparence identique.

Pansy avait également réussi à jeter son sortilège sans dire la formule à haute voix. D'un « finite » bien dirigé vers le Portoloin, elle avait annulé le sort du « Petrificus totalus » et le Portoloin était alors devenu actif le temps d'une fraction de secondes, le temps de réaliser qu'il n'était plus 23h tapante mais 23h27. Pourtant, cette fraction de secondes était suffisante pour permettre à Pansy de disparaître de la pièce au moment où le nuage de fumée l'avalait toute entière.

Leur plan avait fonctionné. Le Portoloin s'était activé à 23h et était resté figé dans cet état d'activation sous l'effet du « Petrificus totalus ». Puis le « Finite » avait annulé le sort, permettant ainsi à la boussole d'emmener Pansy à la destination qu'ils avaient demandée à Dumbledore, c'est-à-dire l'une de leur chambre.

Drago se précipita vers le petit escalier, le cœur battant à cent à l'heure. Il voulait être sûr que Pansy était dans une des chambres avant de crier victoire. C'était juste trop parfait.

- PUTAIN DRAGO !

Un hurlement de joie, poussé à pleins poumons.

Les épaules du jeune homme s'affaissèrent, ses jambes tremblèrent violemment, ses genoux se plièrent. Drago prit son visage dans ses mains et se pencha en avant. La douleur qu'il ressentait à cet instant était insoutenable. Sa marque des Ténèbres s'était embrasée devant la trahison qu'ils se préparaient à commettre.

Drago l'avait carrément oubliée pendant toute la journée car celle-ci ne lui avait pas fait mal et ses mains n'avaient pas plus tremblé que les jours précédents. Le jeune homme se recroquevilla sur le sol, le souffle court, l'odeur de peau brûlée attaquant ses narines.

Un hurlement de douleur, provenant d'une des chambres.

- Pans…sy…

Le Serpentard trouva la force de ramper sur le tapis, en direction du petit escalier. La douleur se répandit dans la chair de son épaule et commença à ronger l'articulation. Il s'écroula par terre, secoué par de violents spasmes. L'air n'entrait plus dans ses poumons, mais Drago trouva encore la force de se mettre à quatre pattes et d'avancer vers l'escalier.

Pansy apparut soudain d'une des chambres, les joues rouges et la démarche zigzagante. Elle se précipita sur lui et se laissa tomber à genoux, une seringue à la main. Sans rien dire elle enfonça l'aiguille dans sa poitrine et vida le cocktail de drogues dans son organisme. Drago posa son front sur l'épaule de la jeune femme, attendant simplement que l'euphorie fasse son œuvre. Cependant, la douleur était toujours présente et cette fois-ci, les brûlures ne disparurent pas.

- Encore, supplia Drago la voix chevrotante.

Pansy soupira et sortit une deuxième seringue de sa poche. Elle ne donna que la moitié de son contenu au Serpentard.

- On est dans la merde, murmura Pansy. A ce rythme-là, on va se retrouver à court de drogues à la fin du mois.

- Alors pourvu que tout soit terminé dans un mois.

- On peut toujours rêver. N'empêche qu'il faudra que je refasse mes stocks, sinon cette putain de marque nous tuera.

- Tout ira bien, susurra Drago en s'allongeant sur le dos, les bras le long corps.

- Mouais, ça y est, t'as décollé, dit Pansy en passant la main devant les yeux du Serpentard.

Elle s'allongea à côté de lui et l'observa longuement, sans rien dire. Vu la dose qu'elle lui avait administré, le jeune homme était proche d'un état délirant. Ses yeux roulaient de temps en temps en sentant des vagues de plaisir remonter de ses pieds et sa langue venait fréquemment humecter sa lèvre inférieure.

La peau de son bras marqué était à nouveau belle et sans brûlure. Rassurée, Pansy se redressa et embrassa le Serpentard sur le front avant de poser sa tête dans le creux de son épaule.

- Oui, tout va bien se passer. On s'en sortira ensemble…

Les deux Serpentard s'étaient endormis dans cette position sur le vieux tapis bleu, à la fois exténués et apaisés. La nuit fila à toute vitesse pour laisser place à un soleil étonnamment radieux pour ce jour de printemps. Pansy s'éveilla peu avant Drago, mais elle resta blottie contre lui, attendant tranquillement qu'il reprenne conscience.

Les paupières du Serpentard papillonnèrent lentement jusqu'à ce que ses yeux gris ne s'accommodent à l'intensité des rayons de soleil qui s'invitaient dans leur salon.

- Bonjour, chuchota Pansy d'une voix enrouée par le sommeil.

Drago tourna la tête vers elle, un peu décontenancé qu'ils soient par terre et si près l'un de l'autre.

- Hum, bonjour…

En le voyant rougir, ce qui était vraiment rare, Pansy se redressa et s'éloigna de lui, un sourire malicieux bien en place.

- Laisse-moi deviner, je suis la première fille avec qui tu dors…

Drago se sentit soudain très éveillé. Il se leva d'un bond et se dépêcha de disparaître dans une des chambres. La jeune femme éclata de rire et sautilla joyeusement en direction de la pièce où Drago s'était réfugié.

- Alors j'ai raison ? cria Pansy d'un air mi-provocateur, mi-curieux. Tu n'as jamais connu l'extase à deux, à trois, à quatre ?

- Lâche-moi, grogna Drago en sortant brusquement de la pièce.

- Oh mais ne sois pas comme ça ! J'essaye juste d'imaginer dans quel état d'esprit ça doit te mettre.

- Tu sais, dit-il en lui faisant volte-face, pour le moment, c'est le cadet de mes soucis et je me demande comment tu peux penser à ça alors qu'il y a de grandes chances pour qu'on ne revienne pas vivant de la mission de ce soir…

- Mouais, et c'est pour ça que tu réagis avec autant d'agressivité ? Fais-moi rire, t'es humain, tu ne peux pas ignorer les besoins de ton corps, chantonna-t-elle en faisant un clin d'oeil au Serpentard.

- Oh, pitié ! Evite-moi ce genre de lecture. J'ai déjà des parents pour me faire des leçons de vie.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont dit ? Ne pas coucher avant le mariage ? Choisir une Sang-pur ? Se reproduire pour avoir des héritiers ?

Drago lui tourna le dos, incapable de la regarder en face quand il savait pertinemment qu'on avait dû également la préparer à ce genre d'avenir.

- Et alors ? Même si c'est complètement absurde, c'est pas pour autant que j'ai envie de perdre mon temps à batifoler à droite à gauche.

- Tu te rends compte que tu passes à côté de quelque chose d'important ? demanda Pansy, le visage maintenant sérieux. Tu juges sans savoir. Et je ne te parle même pas de sentiment ! Je te dis juste que s'envoyer en l'air, ça décharge, et pour des sorciers dans notre situation, c'est un bon truc parce que c'est presque parfois aussi euphorisant qu'un shoot d'extasie.

- Je rêve où tu es en train de me faire une proposition ? demanda Drago en reculant d'un pas, les yeux perçants.

- Psychote pas, imbécile ! C'est juste un conseil d'ami, à prendre ou à laisser. Tu es bien foutu, tu peux te taper qui tu veux.

- Et toi, je ne t'attire pas ?

- C'est pas la question, s'empressa-t-elle de répondre.

- Si je comprends bien, pour toi, c'est quelque chose d'anodin qui n'engage à rien ?

- Voilà. Bon, après, je suis pas en train de te dire que je m'envoie en l'air tout le temps. A chaque fois que je vais dans les quartiers moldus, je me débrouille pour emballer un type.

- Et à Poudlard ? Je ne t'ai jamais vu fricoter avec quelqu'un.

- Je ne préfère pas. Les choses sont différentes ici. On te connaît.

- Donc, on est d'accord. Je ne peux trouver personne ici.

- Bah c'est vrai que l'idéal, ce serait que je t'initie à tout ça, comme on peut se faire confiance…

Drago recula inconsciemment d'un pas supplémentaire, les joues encore plus rouges.

- Mais t'inquiète, je t'oblige à rien. Sache juste que je suis prête à te rendre ce service, parce que ce serait trop con que tu te prives du peu de plaisir qu'il y ait dans ce monde.

- Si tu le dis…

- Je te laisse y réfléchir. Au fait, en parlant de besoin, où sont les toilettes ?

- Hum, j'en sors justement. En fait, il n'y a qu'une chambre à coucher dans cet appartement. L'autre pièce, c'est la salle d'eau.

- Oh…

* * *

Bon je sens que ce chapitre va faire hérisser le poils de tous les fans de Drarry, c'est-à-dire tout le monde lol !

Allez, ne soyez pas si dur avec Pansy ! C'est quelqu'un de formidable et rappelez-vous que sans elle, Drago serait déjà mort !

Sur ce, je vous laisse...

A bientôt !


	23. Epreuve 23: Faire le bon choix

_- Je te laisse y réfléchir. Au fait, en parlant de besoin, où sont les toilettes ?_

_- Hum, j'en sors justement. En fait, il n'y a qu'une chambre à coucher dans cet appartement. L'autre pièce, c'est la salle d'eau._

_- Oh…_

Avant d'aller petit-déjeuner, les deux Serpentard se dépêchèrent de dupliquer un maximum de Portoloins en vue de leur mission à venir. Pansy les cacha dans la poche de sa robe de Mangemort qu'elle avait agrandie magiquement pour en contenir des milliers. Il fallait s'assurer qu'ils ne se retrouvent pas à court de boussoles, au quel cas ils ne pourraient plus déplacer les malheureux vers la Salle sur Demande.

- Il y a par contre une question auquel je n'ai pas réussi à trouver de réponse, murmura Pansy en sortant de leur appartement.

- Dis-moi ? chuchota Drago en se rapprochant d'elle.

- Toutes ces personnes vont atterrir dans la Salle sur Demande. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer si quelqu'un y est déjà pour une autre raison que celle de s'y cacher ?

- Oh, merde. J'y ai même pas pensé…

- Potty et Rogue y restent parfois très tard pour travailler ou pour faire autre chose, va savoir…

- Commence pas, Pansy, menaça le Serpentard entre ses dents.

- Oui, oui. Bon, n'empêche que je me demande s'il est possible d'entrer dans la Salle sur Demande pour un autre motif que la personne qui y est déjà. Je ne pense pas, en fait, parce que la Salle doit garder un certain aménagement pour la personne qui est à l'intérieur. Elle ne peut pas avoir deux apparences en même temps. Tu me suis ?

- Ouais. Mais la probabilité qu'ils soient encore à l'intérieur quand on utilisera les Portoloins est faible.

- Ce détail pourrait tout faire foirer, t'en as conscience ?

- Et qu'est-ce qu'on peut y faire ? On ne peut pas leur demander de dégager à une certaine heure.

- Et pourquoi pas ? Toi qui es si proche de Potty chéri, c'est peut-être l'occasion d'utiliser ça à notre avantage. Tu voulais lui parler, non ?

- Mais certainement pas de ce que je fais ! C'est justement pour ne pas l'inquiéter que je me suis éloigné de lui !

- Chut ! Baisse la voix, on va nous entendre.

Le couloir était heureusement vide et les deux Serpentard se remirent à chuchoter.

- Si un jour j'aurais pu imaginer entendre ça…tu t'es éloigné de Potty pour son bien-être ?

La jeune femme ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire, sous le regard meurtrier du Serpentard.

- C'est vraiment pas drôle. Aussi inconcevable que ça puisse paraître, on en a souffert tous les deux.

- Mais merde ! Vous étiez ensemble ou quoi ? Ça devient complètement délirant de t'entendre parler comme ça !

Drago s'arrêta de marcher et fixa Pansy d'un air incrédule.

- Ensemble ? Ça va pas la tête ?

- Ah ouais ? Parce que c'est moi qui suis à côté de la plaque ? Tu devrais t'entendre parler…On dirait que Potter est le meilleur ami que tu n'aies jamais eu !

- Ecoute une bonne fois pour toute : Harry n'est pas celui que tu crois. C'est quelqu'un de bien, quelqu'un envers qui j'ai une dette. Je ne serais plus là sans lui. Tu comprends maintenant pourquoi je veux son bien ?

- Non, répondit-elle en croisant les bras avec obstination.

Drago soupira, un léger sourire étirant ses lèvres.

- Toi alors…

Pansy craqua devant ce sourire complice et un sourire amusé illumina son visage.

- Désolée, mais c'est trop me demander. Je peux pas le supporter, c'est tout.

- Ok, j'ai connu ça.

Le visage de la jeune femme redevint sérieux lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'entrée de la Grande Salle.

- Mais j'insiste. Faut que tu parles à Potter. Bien sûr ne lui dévoile rien de notre plan. Si tu trouves une bonne excuse, il fera ce que tu lui dis.

- Je te rappelle qu'on est en froid. Il me voit comme un « simple » Mangemort à présent.

- Mais si je comprends bien, ça n'a pas toujours été le cas…

- En effet, répondit Drago d'un air pensif.

- Et qu'est-ce qui a changé ça ?

- …toi…

- Waouh. C'est bien la première fois que Potter me fait plaisir.

- Hein ?

- Il me croit capable de te pervertir l'esprit. Si c'est pas un compliment ça ? Potty croit qu'on est ensemble et comme il pense que je suis une vraie Mangemort, il est convaincu que je t'ai manipulé et que maintenant, tu es comme moi.

- Oui, ça tient la route, soupira Drago les sourcils froncés. N'empêche qu'il m'a reproché de lui avoir menti dès le début. J'en reviens pas qu'il ait pu me dire une chose pareille alors que je lui ai tout raconté. Je pensais qu'on se faisait confiance.

Ils s'assirent en bord de table, comme d'habitude et jetèrent un œil à Harry qui petit-déjeunait un peu à l'écart de Ron et Hermione. Ces derniers semblaient embarrassés par l'attitude de leur meilleur ami qui était toujours vexé contre eux pour l'incident de la cape, entre autres…

Pansy s'étrangla soudain en buvant son café. Elle recracha le liquide brûlant sur la table dans un bruit de cochon qu'on égorge. Tous les yeux se tournèrent vers elle et des rires moqueurs s'élevèrent dans la Grande Salle.

Drago lui frappa dans le dos pour l'aider à vider ses poumons des dernières gouttes de café. Harry lui adressa un regard furieux et se leva de table. En passant à côté d'eux, il ne put s'empêcher de provoquer la jeune femme.

- J'ignorais qu'en plus d'avoir des gènes de chien pékinois, tu en as aussi de porc…déclara-t-il cruellement.

Seuls Pansy et Drago avaient pu l'entendre et l'Elu s'éloigna d'une démarche triomphante.

- Va te branler, espèce de mal baisé !

Drago plongea son visage dans ses mains.

- Très mature, grogna-t-il pour lui-même.

Heureusement qu'aucun professeur n'avait entendu sa vulgaire remarque. Néanmoins, quelques élèves avaient tendu suffisamment l'oreille et des chuchotements surexcités de filles commençaient à se faire entendre.

Pansy éclata d'un rire étrange, comme si on venait de lui raconter la blague de l'année en même temps que le scoop de la décennie.

- Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

- Oh, non ! Je peux pas le croire, Drago !

- Quoi, bordel ?

- En fait, c'est pas que ça ! Potter est jaloux de moi !

- Hein ?

- Il pense qu'on sort ensemble, voilà ce qui lui fait péter un câble ! Il te voulait pour lui tout seul ! Oh mon Dieu, c'est trop !

Et la jeune femme repartit dans un fou rire irrépressible, sous le regard médusé des sorciers de la Grande Salle.

- Par Merlin, arrête de rire comme ça, tout le monde nous regarde.

Pansy se mordit la langue pour tenter de se calmer, ce qu'elle réussit à faire en voyant le regard menaçant de Drago.

- Désolée…

- C'est rien, c'est rien. Mais…quand tu dis que Potter est jaloux, tu veux dire jaloux parce qu'il en pince pour moi ? Ou juste jaloux parce que je suis plus souvent avec toi qu'avec lui maintenant ?

- A ton avis ? dit la jeune femme, un sourire malicieux bien en place.

- Mais c'est pas possible, enfin, Potter est sortit avec Chang l'année dernière. C'est vraiment pas le genre. C'est trop tordu pour être possible.

- De quoi ? Deux personnes du même sexe ensemble, tu trouves ça tordu ?

- Non, c'est pas ce que j'ai dit. Ton idée est tordue. Mais maintenant que tu le dis, c'est vrai que je trouve ça tordu.

- Ça te dégoûte ?

- Franchement, ça me gêne. C'est quelque chose que je ne peux pas envisager pour moi en tout cas.

- Admettons.

- Comment ça admettons ?

- Rien. C'est juste que j'espérais que tu sois plus ouvert que ça, après toutes les conneries qu'on nous a rabâchées sur le sang pur et tout. Je trouve ça dommage.

- Ne mélange pas tout, d'accord ? Et puis, l'homosexualité est quelque chose qui ne me concerne pas et qui ne m'intéresse pas. Un point c'est tout.

- Bref. Je t'ai dit ce que j'en pense concernant Potter. Tu vois les choses comme tu veux mais en tout cas, va lui parler et trouve une solution pour le faire dégager de la Salle sur Demande ce soir. Et les autres soirs d'ailleurs.

- Ouais, le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est que c'est pas gagné.

Des hululements leur firent lever la tête. Les hiboux arrivaient avec le courrier. Baltus atterrit soudain sur l'épaule de Drago dans un petit cri de joie.

- Alors ma jolie, la chasse a été bonne cette nuit ?

La petite chauve-souris décolla dans les airs et déposa la Gazette du Sorcier sur la table. Elle revint ensuite sur son épaule. Les yeux du Serpentard furent immédiatement attirés par le titre de la une : « LA GUERRE EST DESORMAIS OFFICIELLE ! ».

- Pansy…murmura Drago.

La jeune femme lut rapidement l'article et les deux Serpentard échangèrent un regard terrifié. La guerre était ouvertement déclarée. Tout allait se jouer dans les jours, les mois, voire les années à venir. Il fallait choisir son camp une fois pour toute et supporter les conséquences qui allaient en découler.

Voldemort ne cherchait même plus à être discret. Il avait apparemment changé de tactique pour atteindre le pouvoir. Ecraser les forces armées de chaque pays faisait partie de ses plans. La population avait eu le temps d'avoir peur pour leur vie. Elle était maintenant prête à se soumettre. Il ne restait plus qu'à défaire les gouvernements par la force.

- Il faut qu'Harry lise ça, murmura Drago dans l'oreille de Pansy.

- OK. Moi je vais encore aller dupliquer des Portoloins. Quelque chose me dit qu'on aura encore plus de gens à trier.

- Oui, c'est certain. Espérons juste que Voldemort ne change pas ses plans pour nous.

Pansy ne répondit rien, mais le frisson qui parcourut ses épaules fut assez clair pour le Serpentard.

- Rendez-vous en cours. Ne sois pas en retard.

- Bonne chance avec Potter.

Drago ne perdit pas une seconde et quitta la Grande Salle dans un silence oppressant. Instinctivement, il savait qu'Harry était allé prendre l'air et il se précipita dehors. Baltus s'envola dans les airs tandis que son maître s'éloignait en direction du lac. Le Serpentard repéra facilement la silhouette du Gryffondor à travers les arbres. Celui-ci tournait en rond et frappait violemment toutes les branches d'arbre qui étaient à sa portée. Drago expira bruyamment pour se donner du courage et s'approcha du Gryffondor. Ce dernier se tourna soudain et dégaina sa baguette avec une extrême agilité. Drago leva ses mains en signe de paix et s'avança encore de quelques pas. Harry grogna d'un air menaçant et tendit encore plus sa baguette dans sa direction.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Du calme, Harry. Je suis juste venu te donner ça…mais d'abord, range ta baguette.

- C'est ça, ricana l'Elu, tu me prends pour qui ?

- S'il te plaît, arrête. Je ne suis pas là pour t'agresser.

- Oh, laisse-moi deviner, tu viens voir comment je vais, en tant que bon ami ?

- Tu veux bien arrêter ce ton sarcastique ? Comme je te l'ai déjà dit, je suis venu pour que tu puisses lire cet article de la Gazette du Sorcier. Et s'il est vrai que je ne peux être ton ami, je ne suis pas pour autant ton ennemi.

- Super. Et je dois m'estimer heureux de cette situation ? Tu ne m'expliques rien et je dois rester calme et croire que c'est la meilleure solution ? Tu m'as fait croire que je pouvais compter sur ton soutien, mais tout ce que tu as fait, c'est me donner un faux espoir de ne plus être seul dans cette galère ! C'est la pire trahison que tu pouvais me faire et je te déteste pour ça…

Les mots du Gryffondor sortaient dans un murmure. Pourtant, ils étaient crachés avec une telle sincérité que Drago comprenait à quel point il avait blessé Harry. C'est à ce moment qu'il comprit que son attitude de repli face au Gryffondor n'était pas la meilleure solution. C'était même la pire. Le Serpentard réalisa que rien n'était plus important pour Harry que la vérité et qu'il puisait sa force dans ces vérités. Harry n'allait pas mieux depuis qu'il s'était éloigné de lui. Il s'était trompé.

Drago décida alors de tout chambouler, de tout raconter à Harry, quitte à lier définitivement leur futur face au danger, quitte à entraîner Pansy dans leur déchéance. Mais avant, il devait bien choisir ses mots et faire en sorte qu'Harry comprenne une bonne fois pour toute qu'il était de son côté. Pour gagner du temps, il insista pour que le Gryffondor lise l'article.

- Je comprends, sincèrement. Mais si tu veux bien lire ça, je te promets de tout t'expliquer après. Tu as ma parole.

- Encore une fois, c'est toi qui décides comment les choses doivent se dérouler ?

- Désolé, pour tout. Je te supplie de me donner une dernière chance de rattraper mes erreurs.

Le Gryffondor perdit son masque de colère. Drago semblait vraiment sincère et peiné.

- Soit. File-moi le journal, dit Harry en rangeant sa baguette.

Drago n'eut pas besoin de préciser ce qu'il fallait lire. Les yeux de l'Elu se posèrent instantanément sur le titre et y restèrent une bonne minute sans bouger, comme si son esprit se refusait à admettre l'inévitable.

Puis, sa main tremblante tourna quelques pages à la recherche des détails.

_**"La nuit dernière, le premier ministre britannique Michael Cabot ainsi que les ministres d'une douzaine d'autres pays d'Europe, ont reçu une lettre écrite de la main du Lord Noir le plus terrifiant de tous les temps, Voldemort. **_

_**Ce que nous craignions le plus vient d'arriver. La guerre est officiellement déclarée. **_

_**Michael Cabot, jeune mais courageux successeur de l'ancien premier ministre Fudge, tente de rassurer hommes, femmes et enfants de ce pays. **_

_**Voici sa déclaration, datée de ce matin-même:**_

_**«**__**Mes chers concitoyens, je vous demande de ne pas céder à la panique et de garder l'esprit lucide. Nous n'allons pas nous laisser faire. A l'heure où je vous parle, des millions de sorciers, dont notamment un grand nombre d'Aurors, se déploient dans vos rues pour vous assurer un maximum de protection.**_

_**Les Mangemorts et autres monstres de la même espèce ne sont pas assez nombreux pour menacer la puissance de notre armée. Ce gouvernent tiendra bon. **_

_**A mon élection, je vous ai promis de tout mettre en œuvre pour rétablir l'intégrité de ce ministère et pour vous permettre une information claire et honnête de la situation. Je m'y engage à nouveau.**_

_**C'est en gardant la foi que nous vaincrons, ensemble.**__**»**_

_**Malgré ce message rassurant, nous ne pouvons qu'être inquiets face à la tournure des évènements. C'est la première fois que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne cache plus ses intentions de prendre le pouvoir. Jusqu'où sera-t-il prêt à aller pour arriver à ses fins? Pour vouloir attaquer plusieurs états de front, on peut légitimement mettre en doute les paroles du premier ministre en ce qui concerne une infériorité numérique de l'armée adverse. Veut-il contrôler le monde? **_

_**Dans sa lettre, le Lord Noir explique à nouveau ses motivations, cette nécessité de séparer les sorciers de sang pur des autres…entre autres…Mais n'est-ce pas qu'une question de pouvoir? **_

_**Le Seigneur des Ténèbres «**__**invitent**__**» la population de Sang-purs à soutenir sa cause et «**__**encouragent**__**» les autres à se rendre. Nous savons déjà ce que cela signifie : refuser de se soumettre, c'est signer son arrêt de mort ainsi que celle de sa famille.**_

_**Mais que fait Harry Potter ? Et où est passé Albus Dumbledore ? Vont-ils enfin faire quelque chose ?"**_

Harry tremblait de rage. Comment osaient-ils s'impatienter ? Ils pensaient peut-être qu'il se tournait les pouces ? Qu'il lui suffisait de défier Voldemort et de le tuer d'un petit coup de baguette ? Lui au moins faisait quelque chose.

- Et tu crois que ça m'aide de lire ça, hein ? Je sais ce que tout le monde attend de moi et j'ai promis de faire de mon mieux, alors qu'on me foute la paix ! Je m'entraîne, voilà ce que je fais, tous les jours! T'es content ? Je viens de t'avouer ce que je fais et pourtant je n'en ai pas le droit ! Et en plus tu es un Mangemort ! Mais pourquoi je fais ça ?

Drago attrapa le Gryffondor par les épaules et le secoua durement.

- Calme-toi maintenant et écoute-moi. Si tu viens de me dire ça, moi aussi je vais te faire confiance. Pansy et moi avons un plan et ce plan nous amènera à vous aider. A t'aider toi. Je ne suis peut-être pas quelqu'un de courageux, mais tu as ma parole que je me battrai pour notre liberté. Je suis avec toi, tu entends ?

Harry resta silencieux pendant un long moment, ses yeux fixant le Serpentard.

- Je suis avec toi, répéta-t-il dans un souffle.

- C'est la vérité ?

- Oui, Harry.

- Et tu ne me laisseras plus jamais tomber ?

- Je te le promets.

Profondément soulagé, Harry ne put s'empêcher d'enlacer Drago de toutes ses forces. Le Serpentard l'agrippa tout aussi fortement et osa poser sa tête sur son épaule.

- Voldemort ne se cache plus parce qu'il se croit invincible. Il est invincible…

- Bien sûr que non. Et tu vas le tuer.

- Tu n'as pas compris. Je ne te dis pas ça parce que je ne pense pas pouvoir le vaincre. Il l'est réellement. Mais les choses vont bientôt changer. Il le faut.

- Cela a un rapport avec ce que fait Dumbledore n'est-ce pas ?

Harry hocha la tête sans rien dire.

- Il ne va pas bien, soupira l'Elu. J'espère qu'il s'en sortira et qu'il réussira.

- J'espère aussi. Tu sais, il m'a aidé.

Harry releva la tête, clairement surpris.

- Quand ?

- Avant-hier et hier, je suis allé le voir avec Pansy.

Le Serpentard remarqua qu'Harry avait serré sa mâchoire en entendant le nom de la jeune femme. L'espace d'une seconde, il repensa à la discussion qu'il avait eue avec elle peu avant.

- En quoi t'a-t-il aidé ?

- C'est une longue histoire. Viens, asseyons-nous.

Drago prit Harry par le poignet et l'entraîna avec lui au bord du lac. Ils s'assirent sur la pierre plate, au pied de l'arbre, bien blottis l'un contre l'autre pour pouvoir chuchoter leurs secrets.

- Voilà. Pansy et moi avons été chargés de tuer tous ceux qui s'opposent à Voldemort ou qui ne remplissent pas les critères pour faire partie de son armée. Et donc j'ai tué, beaucoup de sorciers, beaucoup…

Drago s'interrompit, la culpabilité et la douleur occultant tout l'espace d'un moment.

- Mon dieu…comment tu as pu supporter ça ? Cette question m'a obsédé depuis ce jour où tu me l'as dit.

- Au départ, c'était très dur. Après, eh bien, Pansy m'a aidé à mon insu. Elle…

Drago hésita un moment à lui avouer qu'ils se droguaient, puis il se dit qu'Harry allait le découvrir tôt ou tard.

- Elle m'a drogué et elle se drogue aussi.

- Quoi ?

- Attends, ne t'énerve pas, tu vas bientôt comprendre…Elle…

- Ne t'énerve pas ? Tu veux que je reste calme après ce que tu viens de me dire ? Par Merlin, c'est ça ta solution ? Te droguer ? Comment a-t-elle pu te faire ça ?

- Harry, écoute-moi. En faisant ça, elle m'a sauvé la vie.

- Non mais tu délires ? Quelle drogue elle te donne ?

- De la GHB, c'est un peu comme de l'extasie. Ça fait planer.

- En clair, vous avez trouvé un moyen de continuer à tuer sans avoir à supporter la gravité de vos actes…Comment vous avez pu faire ça ?

- Drogue ou pas, je dois vivre avec ce j'ai fait tous les jours. Aucune drogue ne pourra effacer le visage de ceux que j'ai tué. J'ai voulu mettre fin à mes jours parce que je ne pouvais plus faire ça.

- Oh mon dieu, je n'aurais jamais dû te laisser partir. Tout est de ma faute.

Harry se prit la tête dans les mains et la secoua lentement de droite à gauche.

- Ne dis pas ça. Tu sais bien que tu as essayé de m'aider.

- J'aurais dû faire plus.

- A ce moment-là, il n'y avait pas d'autre solution. Alors, s'il te plaît, ne te torture pas l'esprit avec ça.

Harry releva la tête, l'air profondément marqué par ce qu'il venait d'apprendre.

- Désolé de m'emporter…

- C'est rien. Je ne pouvais pas espérer que tu prennes mieux les choses. J'ai parfois du mal à y croire moi-même. Enfin, c'est pas le plus dingue. Il y a tant de choses que tu ignores…

- Dis-moi tout.

- Très bien. La drogue est indispensable à notre survie parce qu'elle trompe notre esprit. Elle nous fait croire que tout va bien, qu'on se sent bien. Comme tu dois t'en douter, Voldemort m'a apposé sa marque. Cette marque est particulière parce qu'elle détecte les traîtres. Je serais déjà mort si la drogue n'avait pas dupé ma marque. Le problème, c'est que les effets de la drogue s'estompent avec le temps. En fait, j'ignore combien de temps je pourrais tenir dans ces conditions.

- Tu dois tant souffrir…

- Ne t'inquiète pas, ça en vaut la peine, parce que je vais bientôt pouvoir faire quelque chose de bien. Mais je vais avoir besoin de ton aide pour ça.

Harry fit de grands yeux.

- Dumbledore nous a donné un Portoloin. C'est grâce à ça qu'on va pouvoir évacuer ceux qu'on est censé tuer. Si tout se passe comme prévu, cette nuit devraient arriver les premières personnes dans la Salle sur Demande.

- La Salle sur Demande ?

- Oui, nous comptons les cacher là et les entraîner pour défendre ce château. Je suis certain que cet endroit ne sera pas épargné.

Harry était clairement abasourdi par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Il ne savait pas s'il devait y croire, être fier de Drago, ou avoir peur pour lui. Cela paraissait surréaliste et franchement infaisable.

- Tu crois que ça peut marcher ?

- Oui, et d'ailleurs vaudrait mieux, parce que c'est ma seule chance de rédemption.

- Et surtout, tu risques d'y laisser ta peau.

- Mais j'ai enfin compris que vivre à tout prix n'avait pas de sens. Alors, je vais faire de mon mieux pour que ce soir soit une petite victoire contre Voldemort.

Harry était heureux d'entendre cela. Il avait bien fait de lui laisser une dernière chance parce que Drago faisait tout pour devenir quelqu'un de bien. Il se sentait de nouveau prêt à lui faire confiance.

- Tu as dit avoir besoin de mon aide, rappela le Gryffondor.

- Oui, pour que le Portoloin transporte les sorciers jusque dans la Salle sur Demande, il va falloir qu'elle soit vide. Peut-être que c'est une précaution inutile, mais on préfère ne rien négliger. Alors il faudrait que tu fasses en sorte que ton entraînement se termine à minuit au plus tard.

- Ok. De toute façon, on termine généralement aux alentours de huit heures du soir.

- Génial. Je te remercie infiniment pour le coup de main.

- Pas de quoi. Par contre, je pense à un truc, dit Harry les sourcils froncés, comment on va se partager la Salle le jour ?

- Oh merde. J'avoue que j'y ai pas pensé.

Un sourire malicieux apparut sur le visage du Gryffondor.

- Quoi ? Tu as une idée ?

- Rogue passe son temps à dire que je suis nul et qu'il aurait préféré entraîner n'importe qui d'autre. Je crois qu'il serait bon de le mettre dans la confidence, histoire de voir s'il veut entraîner d'autres sorciers.

- Non mais ça va pas ? C'est un Mangemort, je te rappelle.

- Et tu ne trouves pas bizarre qu'il ne m'ait rien fait depuis le temps que l'on se bat en duel ? Et Dumbledore lui fait confiance. Alors moi aussi.

- Pour quelqu'un de parano comme toi, je trouve ça dingue que tu lui fasses confiance aussi aveuglément. C'est un homme. Il peut se tromper. Et si Rogue n'a jamais tenté quoi que ce soit, c'est parce que Voldemort te veut pour lui tout seul…

- Peut-être…Mais la vérité, c'est que j'ai appris à lui faire confiance. J'ignore pourquoi, mais j'ai envie de suivre mon instinct. Je te demande de me faire confiance.

Drago et Harry se fixèrent sans rien dire pendant un long moment. L'instant était crucial. Tout pouvait basculer dans le mauvais sens si Harry se trompait. Et pourtant, Drago alla jusqu'au bout de son imprudence. Pansy allait le déchiqueter en petits morceaux quand elle apprendrait qu'ils s'étaient tout racontés.

- OK, Harry. Nous en parlerons à Rogue. Demain.

* * *

Bonsoir !

Alors si vous trouvez la réconciliation entre Harry et Drago trop facile, trop rapide, et trop bisounours, je suis de votre avis lol ! Et encore, j'ai modifié certains passages qui me donnaient envie de vomir de la guimauve lol !

Bref, désolée pour ça, heureusement que tout mon texte n'est pas comme ça. +_+

Bisous !


	24. Chapter 24: Garder la foi

_- OK, Harry. Nous en parlerons à Rogue. Demain._

Finit le temps des mensonges. Drago se sentait libéré d'un poids considérable. En quittant Harry après leur longue discussion, le Serpentard ne regrettait rien. Il savait qu'il avait fait le bon choix. Qu'il le voulait ou non, Harry compterait toujours dans sa vie, et maintenant plus que jamais. Il ignorait simplement jusqu'où serait prêt à aller le Gryffondor pour l'aider à mener à bien sa mission. Au fond de lui, Drago savait qu'ils pourraient se mettre en danger l'un pour l'autre. Il espérait juste ne pas avoir à en arriver là.

La journée fila à toute vitesse. Harry dans la Salle sur Demande, Drago dans différentes salles de cours. Le jeune homme n'avait pas encore trouvé l'occasion de raconter à Pansy ce qu'il s'était dit entre lui et Harry. Il valait mieux attendre la fin de la journée et lui parler dans leur appartement, à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes.

De son côté, Harry se sentait tellement mieux. Il ne pouvait qu'être soulagé de voir que Drago ne se laissait plus faire, même si Pansy y était pour beaucoup. Pour le moment, il préférait ne pas penser à la nuit de mission qui allait se dérouler dans quelques heures. Une chose était certaine, il serait hors du château pour souhaiter bonne chance à Drago lorsqu'il partirait et il serait à l'entrée de la Salle sur Demande, prêt à accueillir les malheureux. Il voulait aider Drago.

Les deux Serpentard venaient de sortir de table lorsque le professeur Rogue et Harry entrèrent dans la Grande Salle pour dîner. En se croisant, les deux jeunes hommes se sourirent discrètement et Pansy fit la grimace.

Arrivés dans leur appartement, Drago et Pansy s'assirent chacun dans un fauteuil, près de la cheminée éteinte. La tension venait de monter d'un cran. Il ne restait plus beaucoup de temps avant de quitter Poudlard. Drago savait qu'il devait être honnête avec Pansy et lui expliquer absolument tout. C'était bien la moindre des choses sachant qu'il l'exposait autant que lui à certains risques liés ses confidences. Il prit une grande inspiration et se lança.

- J'ai tout raconté à Harry, déclara-t-il d'une voix posée.

Pansy ouvrit la bouche, prête à éclater de colère mais le Serpentard reprit la parole.

- Je sais que tu m'en veux, mais je ne regrette rien. Je suis persuadé d'avoir fait le bon choix et d'ailleurs, on n'aurait pu faire autrement.

- Tu n'es qu'un sale con !

La jeune femme se mit debout et avança vers Drago, les mains fermement agrippées à ses cheveux sur le sommet de son crâne. Tous les ligaments de son cou étaient visibles tant elle était furax et tendue.

- On avait oublié un détail, Pansy, comment aurions-nous fait pour cacher tous ces gens le jour sachant que Rogue et Harry occupent la Salle sur Demande toute la journée ?

Drago savait qu'il avait fait mouche. Pansy déglutit, clairement secouée d'être passée à côté de ce problème. A force de ne penser qu'aux difficultés que présentait la nuit, elle avait oublié celles du jour. Un peu honteuse, elle détourna le regard du Serpentard et s'éloigna de lui.

- Il me faut un verre…

Sa voix trahissait soudain une immense lassitude, ce qui fit froncer les sourcils du jeune homme. Pansy était une boule d'énergie, bourrée d'optimisme. Jamais il ne l'avait vu dans cet état d'esprit. Drago sa demanda s'il n'y avait pas autre chose.

- Est-ce que ça va ?

- Bien sûr, soupira Pansy. C'est juste que je m'en veux d'avoir raté ça. Comment je peux espérer qu'on se sorte de là si je ne suis même pas foutue de penser que dans un jour, il y a 24h et non 12h ?

Drago s'avança vers elle en souriant doucement.

- Ne sois pas si dure avec toi. Et puis, je suis aussi là pour ça, non ? Quand toi tu passes à côté de quelque chose, je suis censé y remédier. L'inverse est aussi vrai. On est une équipe, Pansy. J'ai appris à te faire confiance et j'espère que tu seras me voir comme un partenaire digne de toi, un partenaire digne de ta confiance.

Pansy se retourna brusquement, ses yeux jetant des éclairs. Drago se raidit.

- Partenaire ? dit-elle dans un souffle. C'est tout ce que je représente pour toi ? Potter, c'est ton meilleur ami ou un truc du genre, et moi, on s'en tient juste là?

Drago fit de grands yeux face à l'accusation. Il comprenait enfin ce qui tourmentait l'esprit de la jeune femme. Calmement, il s'approcha d'elle et posa ses deux mains sur ses épaules.

- Bien sûr que non. Je suppose que nous sommes plus que de simples partenaires et…

- Tu supposes ?

- S'il te plaît, ne le prends pas comme ça. Pour être honnête, je me sens proche de toi, bien plus que de n'importe qui. Nous vivons les mêmes épreuves et je sais que tu me comprends mieux que personne. Au-delà de ça, j'apprécie beaucoup ta compagnie. Tu as un humour un peu spécial, certes, mais tu es vraiment sympa et intelligente. Je connais l'essentiel de ce que tu es et cela me donne envie d'en savoir plus.

- Tu penses vraiment tout ce que tu viens de dire ? Ou c'est juste un baratin bien tourné pour me faire croire que j'ai une quelconque importance à tes yeux, histoire de te servir de moi pour te sortir de cette merde ?

- A ton avis ? murmura le Serpentard.

- Dis-moi que je suis plus importante que Potter à tes yeux.

Drago fronça à nouveau les sourcils.

- Alors c'est ça qui te tracasse vraiment ?

- Ne sois pas ridicule ! Je ne suis pas puérile comme Potter !

- Et pourtant, tu réagis exactement comme lui.

- Alors tu reconnais enfin que j'ai raison ?

- Quelque part, je pense qu'il est jaloux, oui. Mais pas pour la raison que tu penses. Il n'y a jamais eu d'ambiguïté entre nous.

- Juste amis alors ?

- C'est ça. En revanche, je commence à me poser des questions en ce qui te concerne…

- Tu sais, je n'ai jamais caché mes sentiments pour toi. Cela fait des années que je te dis que je t'aime. Néanmoins, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu répondes à cela, vu que je devais me comporter comme une débile dégénérée. Comme je te l'ai déjà dit, je ne te forcerai à rien, mais sache que si tu es intéressée, je serai là, même si c'est juste que pour s'envoyer en l'air.

- Mais tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ? Si tu ressens vraiment ça pour moi, jamais je ne pourrai t'utiliser de la sorte. Quand bien même j'aurais été intéressé, jamais je n'aurais pu te faire souffrir en te traitant ainsi, sachant que nos sentiments sont différents.

- Tu sais, je ne suis pas en mousse et je sais bien faire la part des choses. Je sais parfaitement dissocier la baise des sentiments.

- …

- Si déjà tu m'accordes ton amitié, j'en serais heureuse. En fait, ce qui me blesse, c'est de voir que tu prends des décisions aussi importantes sans que nous en discutions avant, comme si je n'existais plus pour toi. J'ai cette impression lorsque tu me parles de Potter. On dirait que tu ne vois plus que lui.

- Pourtant, c'est faux. Lorsque j'ai décidé d'en parler à Harry, je savais qu'on était trois dans l'équation. C'est vrai que j'aurais dû discuter avec toi avant, mais nous n'avons plus le temps pour ça. J'ai agi dans notre intérêt.

- Dis ce que tu veux, mais partager notre plan avec Potter ne fera que compliquer les choses.

- Je te signale que c'est lui qui a pensé au problème du jour, pas moi. Sans lui, nous aurions eu un très gros problème.

- La bonne blague ! Je te rappelle que s'il ne monopolisait pas la Salle sur Demande, nous n'aurions jamais eu cette complication ! Alors t'attends pas à ce que je le remercie pour avoir pensé à notre place, comme s'il en était capable.

- Stop le venin, Pansy, soupira le jeune homme en passant sa main dans les cheveux.

- Mouais. Ah oui, j'oubliais ! Tu ne m'as pas encore dévoilé la brillante idée de Potty pour remédier à ce casse-tête.

- Oui, c'est vrai. En gros, l'idée c'est que Rogue soit au courant et…

- Putain, mais…

- Laisse-moi finir s'il te plaît. Rogue nous aidera à entraîner notre armée dans la Salle sur Demande. Réfléchis, c'est le seul moyen pour qu'ils restent là-bas jour et nuit.

- Mais c'est pas possible ! Potter t'a fait un lavage de cerveau ou quoi ? Rogue est un connard de Mangemort ! Tu penses vraiment qu'il va garder une information pareille pour lui et en plus qu'il va nous aider ? Tu as perdu la tête…murmura-t-elle d'un air incrédule.

- Potter lui fait confiance alors moi aussi, déclara Drago d'une voix ferme.

- C'est ça, ce que dit Saint Potter, c'est parole d'évangile…

- Pansy, j'ai réagi comme toi quand il m'a suggéré d'en parler à Rogue, mais ses arguments m'ont convaincu de prendre ce risque. Et puis, nous n'avons pas vraiment le choix. Aucun autre endroit à Poudlard ne nous permettrait de cacher autant de monde, sans compter de les maintenir en vie et de les entraîner.

- Moi tout ce que je sais, c'est que si on se trompe, et y a des chances, Rogue avertira Tu-Sais-Qui et là, tu peux dire adieu à tous nos espoirs.

La voix de la jeune femme laissait enfin paraître sa peur. Drago s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras.

- Je sais, mais imagine qu'on ne se trompe pas ? Ce serait tellement plus simple. Pendant qu'on serait en cours, Rogue et Harry s'occuperaient de l'entraînement de tous ces sorciers. Là on aurait vraiment une chance qu'ils soient prêts à combattre. Tu sais, j'ai autant envie que toi que ça marche. Alors je te demande de me faire confiance.

- Putain, tout le monde fait confiance à tout le monde, si c'est pas touchant…

- Alors, c'est d'accord ?

- …ok…

Les poches remplies de Portoloins, Pansy se glissa sous la cape d'invisibilité de Drago où ce dernier l'attendait déjà. Les deux Serpentard se faufilèrent hors du château sans que personne ne les repère. En quelques minutes, ils passèrent les portes en bois de l'école et après avoir jeté un œil autour d'eux, ils retirèrent la cape.

- Drago ?

Le jeune homme se retourna et vit la tête de l'Elu dépasser de sa propre cape d'invisibilité.

- Oh non, pas lui, gémit Pansy en secouant la tête.

- T'inquiète, je ne vais pas vous retenir longtemps. C'est juste pour vous souhaiter bonne chance et sachez que je resterai devant la porte de la Salle sur Demande. Si vous me le permettez, je pourrais leur expliquer ce qui se passe.

- Contente-toi de leur dire où ils sont et qu'on vient de leur sauver les miches, grogna Pansy. Pour le reste, Drago et moi on s'en chargera demain.

- C'est d'accord. Il faudra juste qu'on se voie demain pour en parler avec Rogue. Drago a dû te le dire.

- Ouais, marmonna la jeune femme. Bon, tu nous excuseras mais on est un peu pressé…

- Encore bonne chance. Je guetterai votre retour.

- A tout à l'heure peut-être, chuchota Drago.

Pansy leva les yeux au ciel en entendant leur échange.

- Bon, les adieux déchirants c'est pas mon truc, alors dégage Potty.

- Je t'aime aussi, Parkinson, taquina l'Elu avant de s'éloigner.

- Connard…

- Stop le venin, Pansy.

Les deux Serpentard enfourchèrent leur balai et s'élevèrent au-dessus des nuages. Malgré la peur qui tenaillait son ventre, Drago se sentait prêt. Prêt à affronter son destin. Avec Pansy et Harry à ses côtés, tout semblait possible. Le jeune homme resserra son étreinte autour de son balai et un sourire confiant détendit les muscles de son visage.

A minuit moins le quart, ils se posèrent sur un pont, le même que Drago avait choisi pour se suicider. Le vent fouettait leurs cheveux cette nuit-là et Pansy dut s'appliquer pour ne pas faire tomber les seringues de drogues dans le vide. Ils ne s'étaient pas posés au sol pour gagner du temps mais au moins, ils avaient pris la précaution de ne pas rester au-dessus de l'eau. Leur stock de seringues s'amenuisait dangereusement vite et il n'était pas question d'en perdre encore une dans la rivière. Pansy injecta le liquide transparent dans la cuisse du Serpentard, puis elle s'occupa d'elle par l'intermédiaire de sa poupée vaudou. Les tremblements de leurs mains s'étaient instantanément dissipés et leur sentiment d'euphorie avait réapparu.

- Nous sommes prêts, murmura Pansy en souriant.

La porte du manoir se referma derrière eux dans un écho sinistre. Drago resta un moment sans bouger, laissant ses yeux s'acclimater à la pénombre des lieux. Il sentit alors un souffle chaud contre sa joue, suivi peu après des lèvres humides de sa partenaire de mission.

- Allons-y, chuchota-t-elle.

Et leur plan se mit en place, telle une toile d'araignée prenant forme, fil après fil. MacNair sondait l'âme et les pensées des jeunes victimes. S'ils étaient conformes au modèle d'un parfait soldat, Goyle Sénior les emmenait à l'extérieur pour qu'ils rejoignent les rangs. En revanche, s'ils n'étaient pas conformes au modèle, Pansy se chargeait de les traîner dans le coin de la salle prévue à leur exécution. Devant eux se tenait le jeune Malefoy, le visage inexpressif, la baguette pointée vers eux.

Qu'ils crient, pleurent, supplient ou implorent un dieu ne changeait rien au déroulement des évènements : Pansy leur glissait un Portoloin dans la main en leur chuchotant de le garder, puis elle pointait sa baguette en direction de la boussole pour annuler le sort du « Petrificus Totalus » ce qui permettait d'activer le Portoloin. A chaque fois, Pansy guettait le signal de Drago pour lancer son sort du « Finite » par la pensée. Le jeune homme souriait jusqu'à ce que ses dents soient visibles, et à cet instant précis, tandis que Pansy lançait un « Finite », il jetait un sort qui produisait un nuage de poussière, ce qui permettait de couvrir la soudaine disparition du sorcier, mais qui avait en plus l'intérêt de faire croire que la victime avait été réduit à l'état de poussière.

C'était le plan parfait.

Pendant que la Salle sur Demande se remplissait de jeunes sorciers paniqués et déboussolés, Harry se rongeait les ongles à l'extérieur de la pièce, dans le couloir. Fréquemment, il jetait des coups d'œil furtifs et nerveux en direction de sa montre. Trois heures du matin s'affichait sur l'écran. Le Gryffondor n'en pouvait plus d'attendre sans rien faire, sans savoir si leur plan avait fonctionné, sans savoir s'ils avaient eu des ennuis. Il aurait aimé pouvoir faire plus et participer activement.

Quatre heures trente passé, Harry prit le risque d'entrer dans la Salle sur Demande. Drago lui avait expliqué que les missions ne duraient jamais plus de quatre heures d'affilé. Il inspira profondément, les yeux fermés, puis il fit apparaître l'imposante porte de la Salle après être passé trois fois devant le mur. Il s'assura que personne ne le surveillait avant d'entrer.

La Salle était légèrement éclairée et Harry dût plisser les paupières pour repérer les premiers sorciers qui étaient tapis dans un coin sombre de la pièce. A vue d'œil, le Gryffondor estimait qu'ils étaient une trentaine, agglutiné les uns aux autres. La peur se lisait facilement sur leur visage.

- Du calme, je suis Harry Potter. Je ne vous ferai aucun mal.

- Ha…Harry Potter ? bredouilla un jeune homme, le teint livide.

- Oui. Vous êtes en sécurité ici.

- Où sommes-nous ? demanda une femme aux cheveux noirs.

- Vous êtes à l'école Poudlard.

- On n'est pas mort ? chuchota un petit garçon au visage rouge et bouffi.

Harry fut frappé par la gravité qui émanait de ce visage d'enfant. Il y avait quelque chose de profondément contre-nature à cette vision. Le Gryffondor déglutit et s'approcha du garçon. Il s'agenouilla tout près et posa une main rassurante sur son épaule tremblante.

- Non, vous avez été sauvés par deux Mangemorts. Ils vous expliqueront tout en détail dans quelques heures. Mais d'abord, il faut que vous vous reposiez.

- Merci, Monsieur Potter, dit un homme qui lui tendit la main.

Harry la serra doucement en rougissant d'embarras.

- Ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut le dire, Monsieur. Tout ceci n'a été possible que grâce à ces deux sorciers qui ont pris d'énormes risques pour vous sauver.

- Mais vous êtes l'Elu. Alors merci. Je suis convaincu que vous nous débarrasserez de ce monstre une bonne fois pour toute.

- Je ferai de mon mieux. Allez reposez-vous.

Plusieurs rangées de lits apparurent à l'autre bout de la pièce et les sorciers se levèrent d'un pas chancelant pour les rejoindre. Harry les observa en silence. Aucun d'eux ne semblait avoir l'étoffe d'un guerrier. Il n'y avait pas autant d'enfants qu'il le craignait, peut-être une dizaine, âgés entre sept et dix-huit ans. Les autres étaient des adultes, les plus vieux ne devant pas dépasser la cinquantaine. Tous avaient l'air ébranlé par ce qui venait de leur arriver, ce qui était normal. Cependant, le Gryffondor aurait espéré voir de la colère ou du courage ne serait-ce que dans quelques regards.

Harry quitta la Salle sur Demande dans un soupir. Il se demandait bien comment Pansy et Drago allaient les convaincre à s'entraîner au combat. Peut-être que c'était son rôle. Après tout, il était l'Elu et toute la population sorcière voyait en lui un leader, un espoir. Il était peut-être temps de devenir la personne charismatique que tout le monde espérait. Cette perspective ne l'enchantait guère, mais Harry était quelqu'un de lucide. C'était probablement leur seul atout pour convaincre les sorciers de se défendre et de défendre ce château.

Même si Pansy et Drago venaient de les sauver, ces gens semblaient ignorer cette réalité et s'obstinaient à le remercier lui, alors qu'il n'avait rien fait pour eux. Il était alors difficile de les imaginer avoir confiance en Pansy et Drago.

Harry s'arrêta soudain de réfléchir. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Le couloir n'était plus éclairé par la lune. L'aube venait de se lever. Le Gryffondor regarda l'heure d'un air catastrophé. Six heures et quart.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous, Drago ?

Le Gryffondor colla son visage contre une vitre du couloir, espérant voir deux silhouettes se détacher de l'horizon, en vain. Les minutes s'écoulaient les unes après les autres, sans trace des deux Serpentard. Harry s'était rongé l'index jusqu'au sang.

- Merde ! éclata-t-il en voyant les premiers rayons de soleil illuminer le parc.

Harry ne pouvait plus rester là sans rien faire. Drago avait certainement des ennuis. Il dévala les escaliers aussi vite que possible et se précipita en direction du bureau du maître des potions. Arrivé à destination, il sortit un bout de parchemin et sa baguette, à défaut d'avoir de l'encre et une plume.

Le Gryffondor écrivit en lettres de feu:

_**Professeur,**_

_**Je serai absent ce matin. Il est donc inutile de m'attendre dans la salle.**_

_**Rendez-vous après le déjeuner vous savez où, mais dans le couloir. Je vous expliquerai tout. **_

_**Dernière chose, pourriez-vous écrire un mot d'excuse pour Pansy Parkinson et Drago Malefoy ? Ils seront également absents ce matin.**_

_**Merci.**_

Harry glissa le morceau de parchemin sous la porte en bois du professeur, puis il remonta les escaliers en direction de la tour des Gryffondor. C'est essoufflé qu'il déboula dans le dortoir, faisant sursauter Ron qui venait tout juste de quitter les draps chauds de son lit.

- Par Merlin, Harry ! chuchota le rouquin, une main sur son cœur. Où étais-tu passé ?

- C'est une longue histoire. Ecoute je suis pressé. On parlera plus tard.

Harry s'accroupit sur le sol et fouilla dans ses affaires, à la recherche de son balai.

- Quand ? Dans un an ?

- S'il te plaît, soupira l'Elu, c'est vraiment pas le moment de me faire une scène.

Harry trouva enfin son éclair de feu sous le lit. En se remettant debout, il fut surpris de constater que son meilleur ami s'était avancé vers lui. Ils étaient maintenant nez à nez.

- Laisse-moi passer, Ron, menaça Harry sans s'en rendre vraiment compte.

- Sinon quoi ? Tu vas me repousser ? Ce ne sera qu'une fois de plus…

Harry eut un pincement au cœur en voyant la douleur dans les yeux de son meilleur ami. Ron s'écarta en secouant tristement la tête.

- Je sais plus quoi faire pour que tu reviennes vers nous…

- Désolé, Ron. Je me suis comporté comme un con, mais ça va changer. On discutera plus tard, je te le promets.

- C'est vrai ? demanda Ron, une lueur d'espoir illuminant son visage.

- Oui. Allez faut que je parte.

- Mais où tu vas à cette heure-ci ?

Harry ne répondit pas et claqua violemment la porte derrière lui. Toutes ses pensées étaient à nouveau tournées vers Drago. Trop de temps avait été perdu et le Gryffondor monta sur son Eclair de feu, l'estomac noué par l'inquiétude. Il brisa les carreaux d'une haute fenêtre d'un coup de poing et s'envola sans hésiter du haut de la tour des Gryffondor.

Harry fonça dans la même direction qu'avaient prise Drago et Pansy. Son intuition lui faisait penser que tout se jouait dans le manoir des Malefoy. Aucun Auror n'avait osé s'aventurer dans les alentours, alors qu'ils savaient pertinemment que Lucius Malefoy s'y était réfugié après les évènements qui s'étaient déroulés au Département des Mystères. De toute façon, le Gryffondor n'avait pas d'autre piste. Il valait mieux qu'il ne se trompe pas.

- Je t'en supplie, ne me fais pas le coup de mourir maintenant…

Les paysages montagneux défilaient sur ses rétines sans qu'il n'y prête attention. Il essayait juste de repérer des cheveux blonds dans le ciel ou dans l'herbe. A plusieurs reprises, une bourrasque de vent le fit dévier de sa trajectoire. Harry serra les dents et accéléra encore plus. La transpiration dégoulinait à grosses gouttes contre ses tempes et le long de son dos, conséquence d'un sentiment de panique qu'il n'avait plu ressenti depuis la disparition de son parrain.

Il était maintenant sept heures passé. Harry fulminait de rage. Cette impression de n'arriver à rien ou peut-être d'arriver trop tard était insupportable. Au loin se dessinait la forme d'un pont et il pouvait entendre l'eau gronder sous la végétation. Le Gryffondor se pencha légèrement en avant pour perdre de l'altitude et c'est à ce moment-là qu'il repéra deux corps inanimés étendus dans l'herbe, au bord de l'eau.

- Noooon !

* * *

Hé hé !

J'aime beaucoup ce chapitre mais je sais que vous allez détester la fin, je me trompe ? ;)

Un peu de suspens ne fait jamais de mal et je serai ravie de savoir quelle suite vous imaginez !

Merci pour les reviews sinon.

- Allyss : Non, Drago ne se vengera pas. Il a d'autres problèmes plus urgents et il ne cherche plus à répondre aux attaques même si celles-ci étaient particulièrement violentes et comme ses agresseurs se tiennent maintenant à carreau, il préfère ne rien faire. En tout cas, je suis contente que le reste te plaise ! Merci pour la review !

- Castiela : Merci beaucoup, ta review m'a faite très plaisir et ça me motive pour écrire toujours plus. J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant. A plus.


	25. Chapter25:Trouver l'issue dans l'impasse

_Il était maintenant sept heures passé. Harry fulminait de rage. Cette impression de n'arriver à rien, d'arriver trop tard, était insupportable. Au loin se dessinait la forme d'un pont et il pouvait entendre l'eau gronder sous la végétation. Le Gryffondor se pencha légèrement en avant pour perdre de l'altitude et c'est à ce moment-là qu'il repéra deux corps inanimés étendus dans l'herbe, au bord de l'eau._

_- Noooon !  
_

Son cri se répercuta contre les parois des montagnes environnantes. Harry ne pouvait accepter ce qu'il voyait, ce que cela pouvait signifier.

Son échec, une fois de plus.

Leur fin.

Ni Harry, ni Drago, ni Pansy n'auraient pu imaginer ce dénouement. Ce n'était pourtant la faute de personne.

La drogue avait simplement fait son œuvre. Le sentiment d'être invincible, que rien n'avait plus d'importance que l'envie du moment, l'euphorie, et puis la nausée, le coma...elle en était bien la responsable. Mais était-elle vraiment à blâmer ? Trente-sept sorciers venaient d'être sauvés, grâce au deux Mangemorts, grâce à elle.

Pour que certains puissent être sauvés, il faut toujours que d'autres se sacrifient. C'est dans l'ordre des choses. La drogue n'était qu'un moyen parmi d'autres pour parvenir à cette fin. Il n'aurait pas dû y avoir de regrets. Les deux Serpentard avaient juste refusé d'admettre cette réalité.

Pourtant, leur plan semblait parfait. Tout s'était déroulé avec succès, sans douleur. La dose qu'ils avaient prise dans leur appartement, puis sur le pont, leur avait permis de tenir jusqu'à la fin de la mission, sans que leur marque ne se réveille.

Quand MacNair avait annoncé la fin de leur besogne, Pansy et Drago s'étaient regardés et avaient souri à ne plus pouvoir s'arrêter. Ils avaient quitté la pièce de la même manière qu'ils étaient entrés : main dans la main. Ils avaient volé pendant quelques minutes avant de se poser non loin du pont, au bord de la rivière.

Leur marque des Ténèbres s'était remise à brûler leur avant-bras avec intensité et ils prirent la troisième dose de la nuit. Jamais leur organisme n'avait été soumis à tant de GHB d'un coup, mais il n'y avait pas d'autre alternative. Pansy était bien consciente du risque d'overdose, mais elle avait choisi de ne pas inquiéter Drago avec cette information.

Elle avait remis les seringues dans sa poche et avait observé Drago en silence. La peur de le voir agoniser devant ses yeux sans rien pouvoir faire était bien là, ancrée dans sa chair. Mais ce sentiment fut heureusement vite balayé par un sentiment de plénitude. Ses pupilles se dilatèrent, au point de faire quasiment disparaître ses iris.

Drago était également en train de ressentir les effets de la drogue. Le sol se ramollissait sous ses pieds, donnant une impression de sables mouvants. Ses joues étaient devenues brûlantes et son cœur palpitait de plaisir. Il s'allongea sur le sol après avoir retiré sa robe de Mangemort.

Les yeux troubles de la jeune femme n'avaient quitté ceux de son partenaire, avant que celui-ci ne les ferme en gémissant. Elle s'accroupit tout près de lui, la drogue guidant ses gestes.

- Drago…

Le jeune homme entrouvrit ses yeux gris avant que ses paupières ne clignent une fois, lentement, telle une autorisation muette à sa demande. Pansy posa ses deux mains de part et d'autre de son visage anormalement brûlant et captura ses lèvres humides de salive. Drago se laissa faire, ses yeux se fermant à nouveau, ses doigts caressant l'herbe.

Les mains de la jeune femme suivirent la courbure de son cou sans jamais s'arrêter de descendre. Elle reprit une goulée d'air, léchant ses lèvres en même temps pour ne rien perdre des sensations qu'elle venait d'expérimenter. Drago était si doux et si chaud qu'elle ne pouvait plus supporter d'attendre.

Ses doigts de nouveau tremblants agrippèrent les épaules du jeune homme. Drago se contenta de gémir, l'esprit cotonneux. Il tourna lentement la tête de l'autre côté. La peau de son cou était si pâle.

- Tu me rends folle…

Pansy planta ses dents dans son cou, avide de sentir pulser sa carotide contre sa langue. Un râle de plaisir vibra tout le long de sa gorge. Son cœur s'accéléra en entendant ce son érotique. Elle et Drago se comportaient de manière indécente, mais elle n'en avait rien à faire. Seul le moment présent comptait. De toute manière, ni elle, ni Drago n'aurait été capable de dire non s'ils l'avaient voulu. On n'appelait pas la GHB « la drogue du violeur » pour rien.

C'est dans une transe incontrôlable que la jeune femme lui arracha sa chemise, et fit glisser son pantalon ainsi que son boxer le long de ses jambes. D'un geste brutal, chaussettes et chaussures furent retirées avec le reste de ses vêtements. Ses yeux débordant de désir scrutèrent le jeune homme dans sa nudité. Le corps de Drago se tordait lascivement dans tous les sens avec la grâce d'un chat, sans la moindre gêne, comme s'il ignorait sa présence.

- Putain, Drago…

La jeune femme fit glisser ses doigts le long de son ventre pour s'arrêter sur chacune de ses hanches aux os saillants. Ses lèvres se posèrent sur son nombril et sa langue en traça le contour avec délectation. Sa peau fut parcourue de frissons et le Serpentard eut la chair de poule.

- Pansy…

Sa langue parcourut le chemin de poils blonds jusqu'à ce qu'elle atteigne sa verge. Comme un animal, elle s'enivra de l'odeur masculine qui caractérisait cette partie de son corps. Sa main droite abandonna sa hanche pour venir se poser sur la virilité du jeune homme. Du bout des doigts, elle caressa la peau fine sur toute sa longueur, faisant soupirer Drago.

- Tu vas adorer ça…

Sa langue répéta le même tracé que ses doigts pour venir taquiner l'extrémité de sa virilité dans un sourire. La jeune femme eut la réponse escomptée lorsque Drago grogna de plaisir en écartant les jambes. Pansy en profita pour se placer entre ses cuisses, sa main gauche sur son ventre tandis que son autre main s'enroulait autour de sa virilité. Ses lèvres vinrent goûter son extrémité encore jamais touchée et le jeune homme hoqueta de surprise.

Pansy gloussa tout en le prenant encore plus en bouche. Du coin de l'œil, elle voyait les mains du Serpentard qui s'agrippaient désespérément à quelques brins d'herbe. Ses propres yeux roulèrent en sentant sa cavité buccale si comblée par l'homme qui lui avait toujours fait tourner la tête. Sa langue caressait délicatement les veines qu'elle trouvait sur son passage et le ventre de Drago se contracta violemment dans un spasme.

- Je vais mourir, murmura-il complètement désorienté.

Les mains de la jeune femme se mirent à glisser sur l'ensemble de son corps tremblant, tandis que sa bouche continuait de caresser sa virilité avec douceur. Le dos du jeune Mangemort se courbait tel un arc tendu, ses jambes se pliaient, son cou se tordait dans tous les sens. Pansy ne pouvait se lasser de cette vision. Elle sentait les battements frénétiques de son cœur dans sa bouche.

Au bout de quelques minutes, les spasmes dans le bas-ventre de Drago furent encore plus violents et Pansy devina que sa jouissance allait atteindre son paroxysme. Elle lécha une dernière fois son entrejambe avant que ses doigts engourdis ne prennent le relai. Ses lèvres remontèrent son torse pour venir retrouver son cou. Elle l'embrassa à cet endroit, écoutant la respiration saccadée du Serpentard.

- Vas-y, laisse-toi aller…

Et Drago se libéra dans un cri de souffrance. La jeune femme détailla son visage crispé avec adoration. Elle n'avait jamais rien vu de si beau. Sa peau luisait au clair de lune et les bourrasques de vent venaient la rafraîchir, des frissons la parcourant continuellement. Elle glissa une main dans ses cheveux blonds au reflet blancs et l'embrassa passionnément pour recueillir son souffle erratique.

Des vertiges commençaient à assaillir son esprit et la jeune femme ferma ses paupières. Elle resta entre les jambes du Serpentard et posa sa tête dans le creux de son cou. Ses mains agrippèrent les épaules de Drago alors que cette sensation d'étourdissement était de plus en plus présente.

- Oh, je me sens pas très bien…

Elle trouva la force de relever la tête pour observer Drago. Ce dernier s'était endormi, le visage marqué par l'épuisement. Elle le secoua doucement puis plus durement, sans aucun résultat.

- Eh merde.

Il ne lui serait d'aucun secours si son état empirait. Ses yeux se fermèrent à nouveau alors que tout se mettait à tourner autour d'elle. La nausée se fit sentir et Pansy eut juste le temps de se pencher sur le côté avant de vomir copieusement dans l'herbe. Elle cracha le plus de liquide acide hors de sa bouche avant de poser son visage bouillonnant sur le ventre du Serpentard.

Une heure s'écoula sans qu'aucun d'eux ne s'en aperçoivent. Pansy était coincée quelque part entre rêve et réalité. Ses yeux étaient ouverts mais rien ne s'imprimaient sur ses rétines. Tout se mêlait en une sorte de grosse masse floue tandis que le bruit de la rivière bourdonnait dans ses oreilles.

Un peu confuse, elle finit par se demander ce qu'elle faisait là, dehors, allongée sur Drago. En sentant sa peau contre celle de sa joue, elle comprit qu'il n'était pas vêtu et un sentiment de remord s'abattit sur elle lorsque quelques bribes de ce qu'elle avait fait lui revinrent en mémoire.

- Oh non…j'ai pas fait ça…

Elle s'éloigna du corps de Drago, la gorge nouée.

- Non, pas ça…

Ses paupières se fermèrent d'épuisement. Sa tête se pencha en arrière, présentant son visage meurtrie par la douleur aux étoiles scintillantes de cette nuit malmenée par les vents violents.

- Pitié, je vous en supplie, pas ça…

Ses poings s'écrasèrent sur le sol, la rage faisant maintenant place dans ses entrailles. Ses yeux noyés de larmes se posèrent sur Drago.

- Je suis tellement désolée…

De nouveaux vertiges assaillirent son esprit. Elle grimaça et couvrit son visage de ses mains. La nausée revint quelques secondes plus tard et Pansy rampa à quatre pattes pour vomir dans un buisson.

- Putain…grogna-t-elle en essuyant sa bouche.

- Mmh…

- Drago ?

La jeune femme s'approcha du Serpentard, le teint livide. Ce dernier avait toujours les yeux fermés. Cependant, son visage était crispé et sa main droite vint se poser sur son ventre. Avant même que Pansy n'ait eut le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, un spasme violent fit vomir Drago. Il n'avait même pas eu la force de tourner la tête sur le côté. Le liquide acide avait alors débordé de sa bouche et le pauvre Mangemort semblait se noyer. Pansy le poussa sur le côté et attrapa sa chemise pour lui nettoyer le visage.

- Merde, merde, merde…

Les choses devenaient hors de contrôle. Il était clair que Drago supportait encore moins les effets de la drogue qu'elle, sans doute parce que son organisme était habitué aux fortes doses de ce poison depuis bien plus longtemps que le sien. Il fallait qu'elle le sorte de là.

Elle rassembla toute la force qui lui restait et se concentra à rhabiller le Serpentard. Une fois la tâche terminée, elle réduisit le balai de Drago et enfourcha le sien. Ses doigts tremblants d'épuisement agrippèrent le col du jeune homme pour le redresser et le poser sur l'avant de son balai. Un œil à sa montre lui indiqua qu'il était plus de cinq heures trente.

La jeune femme expira bruyamment pour se donner du courage et s'envola difficilement dans les airs. Elle serra les dents en sentant le poids de Drago faire pencher la pointe de son balai vers l'avant, les faisant perdre de l'altitude alors qu'ils venaient tout juste de décoller. Ils étaient maintenant au-dessus de l'eau, grondante et menaçante. Le cœur de Pansy battait bien trop vite contre sa poitrine. Une nouvelle vague de vertiges assaillirent sa conscience.

- Non, pas maintenant…

En sentant la bile remonter dans sa gorge, elle n'eut d'autre choix que de revenir en arrière. Le Serpentard glissa sur le côté, accélérant leur chute en déséquilibrant la répartition des poids sur le balai. Dans un cri, elle percuta brutalement le sol, envoyant le corps de Drago ricocher contre un tronc d'arbre puis contre une grosse pierre. Ayant pratiquement purgée son estomac, la bile fut particulièrement douloureuse à expulser pour la jeune femme. Elle resta accroupie un long moment, laissant s'installer la gravité du moment dans son esprit. Larmes et gouttes de sueur recouvraient son visage lorsqu'elle s'approcha de Drago pour voir s'il n'était pas blessé.

- Drago, murmura-t-elle à bout de souffle.

Elle secoua l'épaule du jeune homme de sa petite main, n'espérant plus vraiment qu'il se réveille. La drogue avait fait son œuvre.

- Je suis désolée.

Un autre spasme crispa les parois de son estomac comme des mains froisseraient une feuille de papier et dans un son écœurant, Pansy tenta de vomir une énième fois, mais cette fois-ci rien ne vint. Sa tête se posa sur le sol, tout près de Drago, dont la respiration se faisait de plus en plus légère et espacée.

Pansy ferma les yeux et revit les visages de tous ceux qu'ils avaient sauvés cette nuit. La marque de son bras se réveilla brusquement. La jeune femme ne cria pas. Ses mâchoires se contentèrent de se serrer l'une contre l'autre, ses ongles griffèrent le sol, laissant des trainées dans la terre. Sa respiration se fit erratique en sentant sa peau brûler, encore, encore, et encore. Des morceaux de sa peau claire se détachaient une fois brunis, s'enroulant comme des vieux bouts de parchemin sur le sol. L'odeur de brûlé emplissait désagréablement ses narines, lui faisant tourner la tête une fois de plus.

Au bout de quelques minutes, la douleur fut si insupportable que Pansy sortit une seringue de sa poche. Elle décapuchonna l'aiguille et la planta dans son bras. Ses doigts tremblants tentèrent de presser le piston pour faire glisser la drogue dans ses veines, mais le tourbillon de vertiges dans sa tête ne lui laissa pas le temps. Ses doigts retombèrent mollement sur son bras, la seringue toujours piquée dans le bras. Ses yeux roulèrent dans leur orbite avant de devenir immobiles, ses paupières les couvrant doucement, lentement.

Tout était fini.

C'est en tout cas la dernière pensée qui avait traversé son esprit avant de plonger dans un coma profond.

Quelques heures plus tard, Harry était là. En posant pieds à terre, le Gryffondor se précipita vers les deux Serpentard, le cœur battant. Pansy était recroquevillée sur le côté, faisant face au corps de Drago qui était étendu sur le dos. Il repéra immédiatement la seringue qui était piquée dans la chair de la jeune femme et grimaça inconsciemment. Du bout des doigts, il retira le petit objet avec précaution, puis il le jeta dans la rivière.

- Pansy ? Drago ?

Le Gryffondor secoua leurs épaules avec inquiétude, mais les deux Mangemorts étaient profondément endormis. Il posa alternativement sa main droite sur leur poitrine, dans l'espoir de sentir les battements de leur cœur. Il expira de soulagement en constatant qu'ils étaient bien en vie.

- Réveillez-vous, allez !

Le visage de Pansy se crispa soudain. Un grognement s'échappa de ses lèvres tandis que le Gryffondor se pencha au-dessus d'elle.

- Ouvre les yeux, Pansy ! Tu peux le faire !

Harry eut un mouvement de recul en voyant des yeux aussi imprégnés de sang. La jeune femme cligna lentement des paupières et sourit en reconnaissant l'Elu.

- Tu es venu nous chercher, murmura-t-elle d'une faible voix.

Un sourire désolé mais néanmoins sincère apparut sur le visage du Gryffondor.

- Drago a besoin d'aide, dit-elle avec gravité.

Harry perdit son sourire et aida Pansy à s'asseoir. Il s'approcha alors de Drago, posant une main sur sa joue glacée.

- Drago, réveille-toi s'il te plaît, murmura Harry.

- Il faut retourner au château, vite.

Harry passa un bras sous les genoux de Drago, puis sous ses épaules. Il le souleva avec facilité et enfourcha son balai. Ses yeux se posèrent sur Pansy.

- Tu y arriveras ?

- Je crois, répondit-elle en montant sur son propre balai.

- Allons-y alors.

Les deux sorciers volèrent quelques minutes sans rien dire. Les yeux de Pansy étaient très irrités et le vent ne fit qu'empirer cette désagréable sensation. De légers vertiges narguaient encore son esprit mais la jeune femme tint bon. Au moins son avant-bras avait cessé de brûler.

- Dis-moi ce qui s'est passé, demanda soudain l'Elu d'une voix tendue.

Pansy soupira, ne sachant pas vraiment par où commencer.

- Hum, je crois qu'on a dépassé la limite de notre tolérance à la drogue. Le problème, c'est que la dose n'est même plus suffisante pour tromper notre marque.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire alors ?

- …attendre que ça passe…

- Tu plaisantes ? Ça ne passe pas ! Pas du tout !

- Faudra bien pourtant, parce qu'on n'a pas d'autre choix.

Le reste du voyage se fit en silence. Chacun restait plongé dans ses pensées. Harry observait Drago de temps à autre, le regard débordant d'inquiétude. Mais son esprit refusait d'admettre qu'il était possible que le Serpentard ne se réveille plus. Ce n'était pas envisageable.

Son cœur accéléra ses battements en voyant les contours du château se dessiner au loin. Il vola aussi vite que possible, n'attendant même plus Pansy derrière lui. Pour ne pas se faire repérer, il atterrit derrière la cabane de Hagrid et sortit sa cape d'invisibilité de sa poche. Pansy se posa enfin sur le sol toute essoufflée.

- Je vais marcher à côté de toi, mais je serai sous cette cape d'invisibilité, d'accord ?

- Cape de quoi ?

- Allez, dépêchons-nous. Direction le bureau de Rogue.

- Euh, tu es sûr que c'est une bonne idée ?

- Ne discute pas, allons-y.

Exceptionnellement, Pansy ne répondit rien et se contenta d'exécuter son ordre. Arrivé au bureau du professeur de potions, elle frappa à la porte. Celle-ci s'ouvrit brusquement pour laisser apparaître un Rogue particulièrement agacé.

- Potter, de quel droit vous…Pansy ?

- Bonjour professeur. Est-ce que je peux entrer ?

- Certainement. Vous avez sans doute bien des choses à me raconter sur cette matinée, et notamment sur ce que fiche Potter.

La jeune femme entra en soupirant, suivie de près par Harry.

- On a besoin de votre aide, dit-elle à voix basse.

- Qui ça on ? maugréa Rogue.

- Drago a besoin de votre aide, déclara Harry en enlevant sa cape.

La bouche du professeur s'entrouvrit de surprise avant de se refermer. Il fronça les sourcils tout en avançant vers l'Elu qui tenait toujours Drago dans ses bras.

- Qu'avez-vous encore fait, misérable cancrelat ?

- Rien !

Et Pansy lui expliqua tout. De leur marque à la drogue. Ce qu'ils avaient accompli pendant la nuit et où se trouvaient maintenant les survivants. Néanmoins, pour ce qu'elle avait fait à Drago, Pansy se garda bien d'en parler au professeur. Celui-ci avait déjà du mal à assimiler le reste. Il n'aurait manqué plus que ce détail pour que ses yeux ne tombent de leur orbite.

Pendant que Pansy racontait leur mésaventure, Rogue avait pris Drago dans ses bras et l'avait allongé sur le canapé de la pièce. Fréquemment, sa tête se secouait de droite à gauche d'un air réprobateur. Harry s'assit par terre, près du canapé, ses yeux ne quittant le visage de Drago.

- Qu'allez-vous faire, Rogue ? murmura l'Elu tandis que Pansy était toujours en train de parler.

Le professeur ne répondit rien mais il sortit sa baguette de sa robe noire et la fit glisser le long du corps du Serpentard.

- Il est très faible, dit-il d'une voix sombre.

Posant sa baguette à terre, il souleva les paupières du jeune homme. Ses yeux étaient dans le même état que ceux de Pansy, gorgés de sang. Le professeur pressa soudain ses yeux avec ses pouces.

- NON MAIS VOUS ETES DEVENU FOU ? s'écria Harry en essayant de repousser Rogue.

- Laissez-moi faire, imbécile! éructa le professeur. Il devrait se réveiller à cause de la douleur.

- Vous ne pouvez pas appuyer ailleurs ? supplia Pansy, qui avait mal à ses propres yeux en voyant cela.

- Si vous y tenez…

Rogue enleva ses pouces des yeux du Serpentard pour venir écraser les articulations de sa mâchoire. La tête de Drago se dégagea soudain de ses doigts dans un réflexe. Le professeur se pressa de gifler le jeune homme pour qu'il reste éveillé.

- Monsieur Malefoy, ouvrez-les yeux ! Ne vous rendormez pas !

Une autre gifle percuta sa joue et les yeux rougis du Serpentard s'ouvrirent laborieusement. Il posa une main tremblante sur son ventre qui se contractait sans qu'il ne puisse l'arrêter. Son visage se crispa et…

- Attention professeur ! prévint Pansy.

Mais Rogue n'eut pas la moindre chance d'esquiver le liquide acide qui vint tâcher le haut de sa robe.

- Charmant, grogna-t-il dans un rictus.

- Désolé, murmura Drago dans un souffle.

Sans surprise, Drago subit les mêmes souffrances que Pansy avaient dû supporter seule quelques heures auparavant. Après avoir vidé son estomac, c'est sa marque qui se réveilla dans une décharge. Harry observa son avant-bras avec impuissance, les doigts pressés dans son épaule pour lui montrer qu'il n'était pas tout seul.

- On ne peut vraiment rien faire ? soupira l'Elu.

- Rien de magique en tout cas, répondit Pansy tout aussi dépitée.

- Les traitements moldus, c'est votre rayon, Potter, s'impatienta Rogue qui marchait de long en large dans la pièce, se creusant les méninges pour trouver une solution. Montrez-nous que vous servez à quelque chose.

- Vous allez la fermer, oui ? Je réfléchis justement !

Pansy s'attendait à ce que le professeur enlève tous les points aux Gryffondor pour son insolence, mais bizarrement rien ne vint. Elle leva les sourcils, observant curieusement l'un, puis l'autre. Harry bondit soudain sur ses jambes, le visage lumineux d'espoir.

- De la Biafine !

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Rogue, méfiant.

- De la crème moldue pour les brûlures ! Ron en a toujours sur lui pour traiter les coups de soleil.

- Et qu'est-ce que vous attendez pour aller en chercher ? Une autorisation de ma part ? provoqua Rogue d'un air satisfait.

- Connard…murmura l'Elu entre ses dents avant de quitter la pièce.

* * *

Bonjour à tous.

Tout d'abord, je voudrais remercier tous ceux d'entre vous qui m'ont envoyé un message de soutien suite au drame que je suis en train de vivre. Poster ce chapitre maintenant est une façon de vous témoigner toute ma gratitude. Ce qui est vraiment étrange, c'est que j'ai quasiment écrit dans ce chapitre ce qui allait arriver à ma soeur, comme si j'avais eu une sorte de prémonition.

"Une vie à l'épreuve" s'inspire de son calvaire et de mon sentiment de colère et de désespoir face à une situation qui nous dépassait totalement. J'ai l'impression d'avoir perdu la personne la plus proche de moi, comme une soeur jumelle ou une partie de moi. Je lui dédie donc cette histoire en espérant qu'elle l'aurait trouvée à la hauteur de ce qu'elle était, car ma soeur était la personne la plus sensible et aimante que je n'ai jamais connue. Tout le monde le disait. C'était une artiste talentueuse et torturée et j'espère qu'un jour son nom sera cité parmi les plus grands photographes. C'était ce qui comptait le plus pour elle et j'espère que j'arriverai à atteindre cet objectif.

J'espère pouvoir poster de nouveau régulièrement mais peut-être de manière plus espacée, le temps de rattraper les cours et de me remettre dans le quotidien, bien que tout est différent maintenant. J'espère trouver le temps pour répondre à vos reviews.

A bientôt.


	26. Epreuve 26: Accorder sa confiance

_- Et qu'est-ce que vous attendez pour aller en chercher ? Une autorisation de ma part ? provoqua Rogue d'un air satisfait._

_- Connard…murmura l'Elu entre ses dents avant de quitter la pièce._

Harry se précipita dans les dédales du château en vue de ramener le précieux tube de Biafine. Il atteignit le sommet de la tour des Gryffondor et s'engouffra dans la salle commune.

- Harry ? s'écria Hermione qui était assise tout près de Ron sur le sofa.

Le professeur McGonagall était dans la pièce, droite comme un I, le regard sévère. Harry constata vite les larmes qui roulaient encore sur les joues d'Hermione.

- Auriez-vous l'obligeance de m'expliquer ce que vous faites monsieur Potter ? N'êtes vous pas censé étudier avec le professeur Rogue ?

- Euh, c'est exact. Je viens chercher un livre, c'est tout.

- C'est tout ? Et pouvez-vous me dire pourquoi vous avez cassé cette fenêtre ? dit-elle d'un ton sec en pointant de son doigt osseux, le trou béant qui se trouvait à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Harry jeta un œil vers Ron qui semblait mal à l'aise.

- Hum, je me suis levé tard et en me dépêchant de sortir du dortoir, j'avoue avoir été un peu maladroit. Je n'ai pas fait exprès de rentrer mon coude dans la fenêtre.

- Il me semble plutôt que vous vous êtes acharné dessus…

- Ecoutez, je suis désolé. Je payerai les réparations s'il y en a besoin.

- Oh monsieur Potter, un simple coup de baguette fera l'affaire. J'avais même espéré que vous le feriez vous-même.

- Hum, je suis navré, mais j'ai bien peur d'avoir oublié la formule, bafouilla l'Elu en rougissant.

- Cela m'aurait étonné…

- Hermione, dit le Gryffondor plus doucement, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

La jeune femme sécha ses joues d'un revers de main rageur et se leva brusquement. A mesure qu'elle avançait, Harry avait la désagréable sensation de se ratatiner sur place. Son amie était furax.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu as le culot de me demander ça, espèce d'égocentrique ?

- Miss Granger, veuillez vous calmer.

- Oh croyez-moi, je fais tout pour rester calme ! Mais quand on me prend pour une sotte, j'avoue avoir du mal à me contenir. Franchement Harry, tu crois que Ron est aveugle ? Il t'a vu t'envoler par la fenêtre ! Je doute que Rogue t'ait demandé de faire ça.

- Le professeur Rogue, corrigea McGonagall avec exaspération.

- J'ai paniqué, continua Hermione en ignorant la remarque de la vieille sorcière, voilà ce qui s'est passé! Je pensais que tu avais besoin d'aide alors j'en ai parlé au professeur McGonagall. On était mort d'inquiétude ! Apparemment, ça t'ait complètement égal de savoir ce que tu nous fais endurer par ton comportement !

- Je suis navré, sincèrement, mais je ne peux rien vous dire. C'est une affaire entre Rogue et moi.

- Le professeur Rogue, pour l'amour du ciel !

- Veuillez m'excuser, soupira l'Elu, mais je suis pressé. Rogue m'attend.

Le professeur McGonagall pinça les lèvres pour se retenir de gronder le Gryffondor. Cela ne servait manifestement à rien.

- Très bien, Monsieur Potter. Je ne vous poserai pas d'autre question. Mais à l'avenir, passez par la porte…

La vieille femme se dirigea vers la sortie et avant de disparaître de l'autre côté du tableau de la Grosse Dame, elle s'adressa à Hermione et Ron.

- Dites, maintenant que l'incident est réglé, vous êtes priés d'aller en cours, jeunes gens.

Les trois Gryffondor se retrouvèrent entre eux dans un silence lourd de tension. Hermione semblait prête à lui mettre une gifle, tandis que Ron avait posé une main réconfortante sur le bras de la jeune femme. Son visage paraissait plus désolé qu'autre chose. Malgré la culpabilité de devoir encore les laisser dans l'ignorance, Harry savait que Drago avait besoin de lui et c'était vraiment ce qui comptait pour lui en ce moment.

- Ron, Hermione, je tiens à m'excuser pour tout ça. J'avoue n'avoir pas pensé que vous auriez pu en souffrir. J'étais focalisé sur mes problèmes.

- Je le comprends, Harry, mais Ron et moi n'avons pas mérité cet entêtement de ta part. Tu es allé trop loin et notre amitié n'est plus ce qu'elle était. Je voudrais que tout redevienne comme avant, mais pour ça, il faudrait encore que tu nous fasses confiance et que tu nous racontes tout.

- Je ne peux pas prendre cette décision tout seul. Je suis désolé.

- Comment ça ? demanda Ron les sourcils froncés. Dans le passé, tu n'aurais jamais hésité à nous mettre dans la confidence. Et tout d'un coup, ça te pose un problème ? J'espère que tu ne nous mets pas à l'écart parce que tu es jaloux de notre bonheur.

- Quoi ? Mais bien sûr que non, Ron ! Je suis tellement heureux pour vous ! Comment tu peux penser une telle chose ? Ecoute, je t'ai promis que nous pourrions discuter et je tiens ma parole. Mais là, je suis vraiment pressé.

- Harry, dit Hermione d'une voix menaçante, nous t'avons laissé assez de temps pour t'expliquer. Si tu nous tournes le dos une fois de plus, sache que notre amitié n'aura plus grande valeur à mes yeux. Je ne veux plus m'inquiéter pour toi quand je vois qu'on ne représente plus rien pour toi !

Harry sentait que ce moment était critique. Jamais il n'avait vu Hermione aussi blessé par son comportement. Il ne pouvait simplement pas concevoir sa vie sans ses deux meilleurs amis, alors face à cette menace, il comprit que repousser la discussion à plus tard n'était pas envisageable. Malheureusement, Drago ne pouvait attendre, alors il prit une décision risquée. Une fois encore, il allait entraîner ses amis dans une sombre aventure.

- Très bien, soupira-t-il, mais dans ce cas, je vous demande de me suivre.

- Où tu veux, Harry, tant que tu nous expliques tout, rappela Hermione toujours aussi énervée.

- Ron, j'aurais besoin de ta Biafine.

- Pour quoi faire ? demanda-t-il, l'air bêta.

- S'il te plaît, Ron, c'est vraiment urgent !

Une fois le tube de Biafine en main, Harry se précipita hors de la pièce et dévala les escaliers aussi vite que possible, Hermione et Ron sur ses talons. Arrivé devant la porte du bureau de Rogue, Harry se retourna vers eux.

- Evitez de poser des questions et tout ce que vous entendrez ici doit rester secret, d'accord ?

Les deux Gryffondor se contentèrent de hocher la tête tandis que l'Elu ouvrait la porte.

- Bordel Potter ! Tu pouvais pas bouger ton…

Le visage de Pansy se décomposa en voyant Ron et Hermione derrière Harry. Ses joues devinrent rouges de colère et celle-ci empoigna brutalement l'Elu par les épaules.

- ESPECE DE CONNARD ! T'ETAIS OBLIGE D'AMEUTER TA BANDE DE LOOSERS ?

Harry la repoussa tout aussi violemment et fit signe aux deux Gryffondor de le suivre.

- Et tu la laisses te parler comme ça ? grommela Ron tandis qu'Hermione regardait Pansy d'un air menaçant.

- Qu'est-ce que tu regardes Le rat de bibliothèque ? provoqua Pansy.

- Je t'interdits de le lui dire ça, Parkinson ! dit Ron en s'avançant vers elle, les poings serrés.

Une porte au fond du bureau s'ouvrit en ricochant sur le mur et c'est un Rogue au visage luisant de sueur qui apparut, faisant taire tout le monde.

- Cessez vos infantilités, Monsieur Malefoy a besoin de toute notre attention. Potter, j'ignore pourquoi vous nous amenez des spectateurs mais peu importe, tant que vous avez la Bifine.

- Biafine, corrigea Hermione sans pouvoir se retenir. Oh, pardon professeur.

- Je rêve, c'est Malefoy qui a besoin de ma Biafine ? grogna Ron. Et comment il a fait pour se choper un coup de soleil en mars ? Faut vraiment être con.

- Ferme ta gueule, Weasemoche ! Tu ne sais même pas de quoi tu parles ! cracha Pansy, les yeux noirs de fureur.

- CELA SUFFIT ! hurla le professeur de potions. Potter, ramenez vos fesses. Les autres restez-là et fermez-là.

Harry adressa un regard désolé vers ses amis puis un regard autoritaire vers Pansy. Celle-ci grogna puis lui tourna le dos.

- Espérons qu'ils ne s'entretueront pas…grommela Rogue.

Harry ferma la porte derrière lui. Drago se trouvait maintenant allongé dans une baignoire remplie de glaçon dans le coin gauche de la salle de bain. Rogue s'était agenouillé tout près et asséna une violente claque dans le visage du jeune Mangemort.

- Monsieur Malefoy, ne sombrez pas.

- Drago, dit Harry en se plaçant à côté de Rogue, j'ai quelque chose qui devrait soulager tes brûlures. Tu me laisserais enduire ton bras de cette crème ?

- Qu'est-ce que vous attendez, Potter ? Un consentement écrit de sa part ?

- Je vous emmerde, Rogue.

- Accélérez, Potter, ou c'est moi qui le fais.

Les joues du Serpentard viraient presque au rouge écrevisse. Son corps était tellement bouillant que les glaçons au contact de sa peau fondaient en créant de la vapeur. Des frissons parcouraient l'ensemble de son corps, tel un raz-de-marée. De temps en temps, ses yeux roulaient en arrière, ce qui obligeait le professeur de potions à le gifler à nouveau pour qu'il ne perde pas connaissance.

Harry attrapa délicatement le poignet gauche du jeune Mangemort pour stabiliser son bras au-dessus des glaçons, puis il commença à étaler une épaisse couche de Biafine sur sa marque. Les brûlures s'étaient propagées jusqu'au niveau de son cou et le Gryffondor s'appliqua à les recouvrir toutes.

Après quelques minutes seulement, la respiration du Serpentard se fit volontairement de plus en plus profonde. Drago arrivait enfin à fixer son regard.

- Il revient à lui, dit le Gryffondor, soulagé.

- Harry, murmura le Serpentard d'une voix enrouée.

Un sourire étira ses lèvres malgré la douleur qui tiraillait encore sa chair.

- Est-ce que ça va mieux ? demanda l'Elu.

- Oui, la douleur est de nouveau supportable.

- Ravi de l'entendre, déclara Rogue sans vraiment avoir l'air satisfait. Potter, occupez-vous de Monsieur Malefoy. Je dois aller vérifier que mon bureau n'ait pas été réduit en miettes par cette bande de sauvages.

Enfin seuls, Harry sourit à Drago et le décoiffa gentiment de sa main gauche.

- Hé, c'est pas du jeu. Tu sais bien que je n'ai pas la force de me défendre.

- C'était trop tentant, désolé. Dis, tu voudrais peut-être sortir de la baignoire ?

- C'est serait sympa de m'aider.

- Pas de problème, Drago. Je te sors de là.

Harry se courba un peu plus dans la baignoire pour prendre le Serpentard sous les bras. Il décolla son dos de la paroi jusqu'à ce que sa tête blonde se pose sur son épaule.

- Ça va ? Tu es prêt ?

Drago hocha la tête. Harry prit une grande inspiration avant de bloquer sa respiration, puis d'un coup sec, il tira le Serpentard hors des glaçons pour l'asseoir sur le rebord de la baignoire. Le Gryffondor fut soulagé de voir un boxer autour de ses hanches.

- Tu sais, dit Harry le sourire aux lèvres, je pourrais demander à Rogue de te prêter un caleçon, juste histoire de me le mettre encore plus en rogne. Et puis, il serait tellement embarrassé.

- Oui, enfin il me maudirait plutôt pour ça. Tu penses qu'il porte un caleçon blanc avec des cœurs ?

Les deux sorciers se regardèrent en silence avant d'éclater de rire pendant une bonne minute.

- Oh non c'est trop, dit le Serpentard en essuyant ses yeux qui étaient noyés de larmes.

Harry s'apprêtait à parler lorsque la porte s'ouvrit violemment.

- Eh bien messieurs, je vois qu'on s'amuse comme des petits fous, dit Rogue de sa voix faussement sirupeuse. Néanmoins, la situation ne s'y prête absolument pas. Si vous avez la force de rire, je suppose que vous supporterez une conversation dans mon bureau, monsieur Malefoy.

Le professeur de potions sortit de la pièce sans fermer la porte. Drago soupira tandis que le Gryffondor ramassait le vêtement du Serpentard qui avaient été jeté négligemment sur le sol.

- Tiens, mets ça. Tu veux que je te sèche ton boxer, enfin je veux dire avec ma baguette ? dit Harry en rougissant un peu.

- Merci, mais ça ira. J'ai aussi ma baguette.

- Si tu as besoin de moi, je suis dans la pièce d'à côté.

- Entendu.

Harry s'éclipsa de la salle d'eau pour se retrouver devant une scène pour le moins rare : Pansy était assise en face de Ron et Hermione, tandis que Rogue s'était remis à faire les cents pas dans le fond de la pièce. Les trois autres sorciers n'osaient cligner de l'œil, de peur de provoquer une bagarre. Ron et Hermione virent enfin Harry ce qui sembla les soulager un peu. Ce dernier alla s'installer sur un petit tabouret, à mi-chemin entre Pansy et ses deux amis.

- Bon, je crois qu'il est temps que nous ayons une discussion tous ensemble, déclara Harry d'une voix ferme et confiante. Que nous le voulions ou non, il semble que le destin veuille nous rapprocher les uns des autres parce que nous avons tous besoin les uns des autres.

- Hé calme ta joie, Potter, s'esclaffa Pansy en se mettant debout, jamais je n'ai eu besoin d'eux, dit-elle en pointant son index vers Ron et Hermione. Ils n'ont rien à foutre ici !

- Je suis d'accord avec Miss Parkinson, dit Rogue en se plaçant face à Harry, créant un cercle entre eux tous. J'espère que vous avez une bonne raison de les amener ici, Potter, mais vous connaissant, j'ai bien peur que votre raison à cela ne va pas me plaire.

- Je n'avais pas le choix, Rogue. Ils m'avaient posé un ultimatum et je savais que Drago avait besoin de cette Biafine, alors j'ai dû opter pour ce compromis. J'ai essayé de les écarter de tout ça mais je me rends compte que je m'éloigne d'eux en même temps et ça ce n'est pas envisageable. Ce sont mes meilleurs amis et je leur fais confiance. Ils garderont tout ça pour eux.

- A la vitesse où vont les choses, toute l'école sera au courant de nos activités à la fin de la semaine ! cracha Pansy. Bon sang, je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de t'en coller une, Potter. Toi et ta confiance aveugle. J'en ai rien à secouer de ce que tu fais, tant que ça ne me concerne pas. Et là, ça me concerne.

- Bon ça suffit, intervint Hermione. Ron et moi ne diront rien à personne de ce que nous avons vu et appris ici. Tu as ma parole, Parkinson. Tu sais bien qu'Harry compte énormément pour moi, alors je ne ferai rien qui puisse lui nuire. En parler ne pourrait que vous amener des problèmes et je ne le veux pas. Mais tant qu'à faire, j'aimerais comprendre exactement de quoi il s'agit.

- Il est encore tant pour vous de sortir. En apprenant tout ce qu'il se passe, vous serez potentiellement en danger, ce qui est absurde sachant que vous ne participerez pas à nos activités, dit Rogue d'une voix posée.

- C'est pas le problème ! éclata Pansy. Tout le monde sait que Potter et ces deux là sont collés comme des siamois ! Si quelqu'un cherche à savoir ce que Potter trame, il se dirigera forcément vers eux. Il suffit de lire dans votre esprit et je suis sure que ça n'a rien de difficile.

- Mais pour qui tu nous prends, Parkinson ? Ron et moi savons tout cela et depuis l'été dernier, nous nous sommes intensivement entraînés à l'Occlumencie pour pouvoir limiter ces risques. Nous ne sommes pas si bêtes que tu le penses.

Drago entra dans la pièce, le teint cadavérique et les yeux très cernés. Le silence se fit tandis qu'il avançait lentement vers eux. Il se plaça à côté de Pansy mais ses yeux se posèrent sur Harry.

- Bien que je sois plutôt d'accord avec les arguments de Pansy, je comprends néanmoins ta décision, Harry. Raconte-leur ce que tu veux, je ne m'y opposerai pas. Pansy et moi te devons bien ça après l'aide que tu nous as apporté, n'est-ce pas Pansy ?

La Mangemort baissa la tête. Cette discussion était close, elle le savait très bien.

- Je suppose que oui, dit-elle la voix tremblante de rage contenue.

- Merci, dit Harry dans un sourire.

Pansy et Drago s'étaient assis en face de Ron et Hermione, pendant que Harry leur racontait tout. Le visage de Ron était d'abord devenu livide, puis verdâtre face aux détails sordides, et enfin rouge de honte après qu'il avait dit de Malefoy. Quant à Hermione, sa colère s'était totalement volatilisée en apprenant tout ce qui s'était passé. Elle était heureuse de découvrir que Drago n'était pas si mauvais qu'il en avait l'air et qu'elle avait eu raison de lui laisser une chance et de le sauver.

- Encore désolé de vous avoir inquiété comme ça, termina l'Elu en souriant à ses deux meilleurs amis. Rogue ?

Ce dernier qui regardait par la fenêtre, les mains derrière le dos, se contenta simplement de grogner.

- J'aurais une proposition à vous faire.

- Laquelle ?

- Entraîner d'autres sorciers, en fait ceux que Pansy et Drago auront envoyés dans la Salle sur Demande.

- Et dans quel but ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix morne.

- Qu'ils protègent ces murs.

- Soit.

- Soit ? répondit Harry et Pansy en cœur, incrédules.

Rogue ferma les yeux, se frappant mentalement la tête du plat de sa main. Ce n'était pas le moment d'insinuer le doute dans l'esprit du jeune homme. Rogue devait continuer à jouer son rôle, même s'il savait qu'aucun duel n'aurait lieu entre le Seigneur des Ténèbres et Harry. Ces entraînements n'étaient que de la poudre aux yeux pour maintenir l'espoir dans le cœur du Gryffondor qu'il pouvait encore s'en sortir vivant.

Habituellement, Rogue se serait plaint du travail supplémentaire, d'autant plus qu'il n'était pas de ceux qui faisaient de la charité. Mais il était fatigué de mentir à Harry, fatigué d'entretenir ses illusions. Les Mangemorts allaient attaquer ce château à un moment précis et il savait quand. Dumbledore et lui en avait discuté. Tout était planifié d'avance, jusqu'à la mort de l'Elu. Ces personnes qu'il entraînerait ne changerait rien à l'issu de cette guerre. Néanmoins, il devinait la motivation dans la voix du Gryffondor et c'était plus qu'il n'en fallait pour qu'il accepte. Un peu plus de résistance n'aurait cependant pas été de trop pour garder les apparences.

- Ne jouez pas avec mes nerfs, Potter. Je sais très bien que la petite sangsue que vous êtes ne me lâchera pas tant que je n'aurai pas accepté. J'accepte, satisfait ?

- Très, professeur, dit-il un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Tiens, vous voilà de nouveau poli. Je dois dire que cela m'émeus au plus haut point, Potter. Bon, dégagez tous de mon bureau, maintenant. Vous polluez mon espace privé.

- Rendez-vous cet après-midi devant la Salle sur Demande ?

- C'est cela, Potter. Maintenant, dehors.

Ron, Hermione, Pansy, Drago et Harry se retrouvèrent donc dans le couloir vide. Le malaise était palpable entre eux. Chacun se demandait ce qu'il convenait de faire ou dire, mais bien vite, la situation se compliqua d'un cran. Un jeune homme à l'imposante carrure s'avança vers eux d'un pas lent et mesuré. Hermione crut avoir hallucination.

- NEVILLE ?

- Bonjour Hermione.

Drago recula instinctivement d'un pas. Néanmoins, l'expression de son visage était indéchiffrable. Pansy se rapprocha de lui et encercla son bras d'une main possessive, le regard menaçant. Seule Hermione se précipita vers son ami et sauta dans ses bras. Harry et Ron qui étaient maintenant au courant de ce que Neville avait fait à ses parents grimacèrent en voyant la jeune femme aussi heureuse de le revoir ici.

- Oh mon dieu, Neville ! Je suis tellement contente que tu sois là ! Comment vas-tu ?

- Bien, merci.

Sa voix était toujours aussi sombre, mais la folie s'était un peu dissipée de son regard. Harry et Ron osèrent finalement s'approcher.

- Salut mon vieux, dit Ron. C'est bon de te retrouver.

- Pour moi aussi. Il était temps que je quitte l'hôpital…

- Tu es…guéri, maintenant ? demanda prudemment Hermione.

- Je ne pense pas avoir été cinglé, mais disons que je me suis calmé, oui.

- Oh, bien sûr. Et comment va ta grand-mère ?

- Elle est décédée il y a un mois de ça d'une crise cardiaque.

- Oh non, je suis désolée, dit-elle la main devant la bouche.

- Ce n'est rien. Elle a eu une belle vie.

- Toutes mes condoléances, vieux, dit Harry à voix basse.

- Merci. Bon, désolé mais je suis censé rejoindre Madame Chourave dans les serres, alors à plus tard.

- Attends, dit Hermione, tu ne viens pas en cours avec nous ? En Défense Contre les Forces du Mal ?

- Je ne suis pas ici pour étudier. Je travaille en tant qu'assistant de madame Chourave.

- Assistant ? Ouah, félicitations ! s'exclama Ron.

- Tu n'es pas un peu jeune pour ça ? demanda Harry assez déboussolé.

- J'ai une autorisation exceptionnelle de Dumbledore. On est en guerre. Je n'ai pas d'argent, pas vraiment d'endroit où aller et je voulais mettre mes connaissances d'herbologie au service d'une cause. Je suis donc employé pour mettre au point des potions à base de plantes, ce genre de trucs…pour la guerre…

- Oh…je vois, murmura Harry.

Neville leur sourit légèrement avant de se remettre à marcher, vers Pansy et Drago. Hermione s'empressa alors de lui poser la question qui la démangeait.

- Et concernant Drago… ?

Neville s'arrêta de marcher sans se retourner. Il resta un moment dans cette position, puis il finit par répondre dans un souffle avant de s'éloigner pour de bon.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, on m'a obligé à faire le serment inviolable comme quoi je ne lui ferais plus jamais rien. Je tiens suffisamment à la vie pour ne plus l'approcher.

Hermione le regarda partir, pas vraiment rassurée par ses paroles.

- Tu crois qu'il ment, Harry ? demanda Hermione.

- Non, je lui fais confiance.


	27. Epreuve 27: Se souvenir des priorités

_- Mais ne t'inquiète pas, on m'a obligé à faire le serment inviolable comme quoi je ne lui ferais plus jamais rien. Je tiens suffisamment à la vie pour ne plus l'approcher._

_Hermione le regarda partir, pas vraiment rassurée par ses paroles._

_- Tu crois qu'il ment, Harry ? demanda Hermione._

_- Non, je lui fais confiance._

Hermione et Ron étaient finalement retournés en cours tandis que Drago et Pansy avaient décidé de se reposer quelques heures dans leur appartement. L'appel d'un grand lit était bien trop tentant, surtout après ce qu'ils venaient de vivre. Leur organisme était à bout de résistance. Quant à Harry, le beau soleil de cette journée le décida à aller se promener dans le parc de Poudlard, histoire de s'aérer l'esprit.

Drago et Pansy se retrouvèrent donc dans la seule pièce qui disposait d'un lit. Les draps étaient d'un blanc cassé et une épaisse couverture de laine marron avait été soigneusement pliée et posée près des deux oreillers blancs à plumes d'oie.

- Tu veux qu'on mette la couverture ? demanda Pansy.

- Après un bain de glaçons, je dois dire que ce n'est pas de refus. Il ne manquerait plus qu'on tombe malade.

Pansy laissa échapper un rire sans joie avant de déplier la couverture sur le lit et de rabattre les coins sous le gros matelas. Drago la regarda faire d'un œil éteint.

- C'est bon, tu peux t'allonger, dit-elle en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

La jeune femme tentait de dissimuler son trouble et son embarras face à Drago. Le Serpentard avait visiblement oublié ce qui s'était passé entre eux, mais pour combien de temps ? Pansy espérait de tout cœur qu'il ne s'en souviendrait jamais et aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, elle aussi aurait voulu ne pas s'en souvenir. Pansy avait l'impression d'avoir profité de ce moment de faiblesse alors qu'il lui était impossible de réfréner ses envies.

Malgré ce qu'elle ressentait à cet instant, Pansy enleva sa robe de sorcier et s'installa dans le lit du côté gauche. Drago fit de même et s'alita à l'autre extrémité sur le dos. Ses yeux se fermèrent à l'instant même où sa tête se posa sur l'oreiller duveteux. Un soupir de contentement quitta ses lèvres. Aucun mot ne fut échangé entre eux jusqu'à ce que leur ventre ne crie famine, trois heures plus tard. Drago s'étira de manière féline, sous le regard envieux de sa partenaire.

- C'est l'heure de manger, dit-elle la bouche pâteuse.

En se mettant debout, Pansy vacilla légèrement et sa main se posa contre le mur pour se stabiliser. Elle constata que ses doigts tremblaient de nouveau.

- Mes mains tremblent aussi, remarqua le Serpentard à voix basse. Qu'est-ce qu'on devrait faire ?

- Je pense qu'on ne devrait plus en prendre jusqu'à notre prochaine mission. Si on veut que la drogue retrouve son efficacité d'avant, il va falloir endurer le manque et les autres effets secondaires…

Drago soupira gravement, la mine sombre.

- Entendu.

L'un comme l'autre Serpentard n'était pas très stable sur leur jambe. Ils décidèrent donc de se soutenir. Pansy agrippa le coude du jeune homme alors qu'ils venaient juste de sortir de leur appartement.

- Ah la galanterie, monsieur Malefoy, s'enthousiasma le chevalier du Catogan. Il n'y a rien de mieux que d'offrir son bras à une fleur si fragile…

Drago pouffa de rire aussi discrètement que possible, tandis que la jeune femme retira sa main, l'air offusqué.

- Moi ? Une fleur fragile ? Mais pour qui il se prend ce ringard ?

- Du calme ma fleur, se moqua Drago en glissant sa main autour de sa taille.

Pansy eut un pincement au cœur. Elle n'était peut-être pas friande de ce genre de relation où les mots doux étaient vomis jour après jour, dans l'espoir d'entretenir la flamme de la passion. Elle préférait quelque chose de simple et honnête, où on ne devait pas constamment rassurer l'autre de son amour. Cependant, entendre ces mots-là de la bouche de l'homme qu'elle avait toujours désiré, tout en sachant que c'était de l'humour…cela faisait mal. Elle serra les dents et ne laissa rien transparaître.

- Va te faire voir…

Arrivés à la Grande Salle, ils s'installèrent pratiquement en milieu de table, ce qu'ils avaient pas osé depuis longtemps. Harry était en train de déjeuner avec Ron et Hermione, le trio visiblement de nouveau soudé. Tous les trois discutaient avec joie, le sourire aux lèvres. Drago ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire à son tour.

Le repas se déroula sans histoire. Pansy et Drago discutèrent de leur après-midi. Par chance, ils ne reprenaient les cours qu'à quinze heures, ce qui leur laissait un peu plus de deux heures pour rencontrer les rescapés de leur nuit de mission. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment eu le temps de se concerter sur la manière dont ils allaient diriger les entraînements. Il était nécessaire qu'ils en discutent avec Rogue, Harry et les principaux concernés.

Alors que les deux Serpentard s'apprêtaient à retourner dans leur appartement, Marcus Flint passa la grande entrée, un sourire malsain enlaidissant son visage. Sa garde rapprochée, faite de Crabbe et Goyle, pressa le pas pour rattraper le prince des Serpentard. Flint s'assit à côté de Drago, l'air franchement amusé. Harry qui avait suivi son manège depuis son entrée avait froncé les sourcils en le voyant s'asseoir si près de Drago. Il devait se tramer quelque chose.

- Hey Malefoy, quelqu'un a punaisé ta chauve-souris sur la porte du dortoir ! ricana Flint.

Drago se figea. Son regard horrifié croisa celui d'Harry, puis il regarda dans la direction des professeurs. Aucun n'avait entendu la nouvelle et seul Neville manquait à la table, à côté de madame Chourave.

- Il parle de Baltus, ta chauve-souris ? demanda Pansy, l'air mi-intéressée par la nouvelle.

Drago quitta sa place sans un regard vers elle. Il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir de ne pas se sentir affectée. Seul Harry était en mesure de comprendre à quel point la belle créature de la nuit avait de l'importance à ses yeux.

- Drago, attends-moi !

Drago ignora Pansy et s'élança dans le hall en direction des escaliers. Non loin d'eux se trouvait Harry qui n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de les suivre. Le Serpentard avait l'impression de descendre aux enfers. Ses pas martelaient le sol en pierre à un rythme effréné, tandis que son cœur était pressé dans un étau de chair. Perdant l'équilibre en bas de l'escalier, il se tordit la cheville et s'effondra par terre. Mais Drago ne sentait même pas la douleur. La peur avait noyé sa conscience et il se remit debout dans un bond maladroit.

- Tu t'es fait mal ? demanda la jeune femme essoufflée.

Une fois encore, le Serpentard regarda droit devant, espérant voir la silhouette de sa belle se profiler au loin. Plus rien n'avait d'importance. Harry finit par rattraper Pansy et après quelques grandes enjambées, il parvint même par la dépasser. L'Elu se rapprochait de plus en plus du jeune homme qui était à bout de souffle.

Les derniers pas semblèrent interminables pour Drago. Avant même de voir la porte du dortoir des Serpentard, le jeune homme reconnut les couinements plaintifs et désespérés de sa petite chauve-souris.

- Seigneur, merci. Tu es vivante.

Mais Drago n'était pas soulagé. Savoir qu'on l'avait crucifié était insupportable. Et savoir qu'il n'avait pas pensé à elle depuis plusieurs jours et que si Flint ne l'avait pas prévenu, elle serait probablement restée là des heures avant de mourir de faim, c'était encore plus intolérable. C'était impardonnable.

Drago la vit enfin et un cri de rage remonta des profondeurs de sa gorge pour éclater contre les murs environnants. Harry et Pansy s'immobilisèrent en entendant le Serpentard. Drago s'approcha d'elle, les poings serrés, son corps parcouru de frissons de haine. La bête ailée avait sa petite gueule ouverte d'agonie, ses minuscules dents visibles, ses yeux noirs invisibles sous ses paupières plissées, ses ailes déchirées à plusieurs endroits. Seule l'ossature de ses ailes supportait le poids de son corps, les clous ayant déchiré la fine peau sur le tiers de ses ailes. Le sang dégoulinait depuis un bon moment à en juger par la flaque de couleur carmin qui tâchait le sol.

En ouvrant les paupières, Baltus vit son maître et parut encore plus terrifiée. Son petit corps velu se tordit dans tous les sens, dans l'espoir vain de se libérer.

- Doucement ma jolie, je ne vais pas te faire de mal. Tu le sais bien.

Drago recouvrit son corps de la paume de sa main gauche avant d'extraire les clous qui maintenaient ses ailes contre la porte. L'animal couina de plus belle et se débattit avec encore plus hargne. Ses griffes vinrent lacérer la peau de ses mains tandis que ses petites dents pointues s'enfoncèrent dans sa chair tendre comme dans du beurre. Drago la relâcha par surprise et celle-ci s'écrasa au sol dans un bruit sourd. Elle tenta de s'envoler à maintes reprises, faisant battre ses ailes de manière chaotique sans aucun résultat.

- Arrête ! Tu vas te blesser ! Baltus, arrête ! Arrête !

Mais la chauve-souris n'écouta pas son maître. Elle semblait aveuglée par la peur. Drago prit le bout de sa cape et réussit à la coincer avec. Il l'enveloppa très délicatement mais sa prise était suffisamment ferme autour de l'animal pour qu'il ne s'enfuie pas. Drago fit demi-tour et passa à côté de Pansy et Harry sans un mot, le visage marqué par la fureur.

- Drago ? interpella la jeune femme d'une voix incertaine et inquiète.

Une porte claqua pour simple réponse.

- On a fait quelque chose qui fallait pas ?

- T'inquiète, Pansy. Il est juste très inquiet pour elle.

- Mais c'est qu'une bête ! Si elle crève, il suffira d'en racheter une autre ! Fin du problème.

Les sourcils du Gryffondor se soulevèrent.

- Le tact, c'est vraiment pas ton truc, hein ?

- Oh ta gueule, Potter. Je te signale que c'est pas ton fort non plus, alors tes leçons de bonne conduite, tu peux te les foutre dans le…

- Ok ! J'ai compris ! Pas besoin d'entrer dans les détails.

Harry tourna les talons, suivi de près par la jeune femme. Pansy le guida jusqu'au portrait du chevalier du Catogan. Au point de confidences où ils en étaient, ce n'était pas ce détail qui changerait leur vie.

- Oh gente damoiselle, où se trouve votre preux chevalier?

- Bon toi, tu me saoules, c'est clair ? explosa Pansy sous le regard médusé de l'Elu. J'ai autre chose à foutre que d'entendre tes conneries de fleurs fanées, alors laisse-nous passer ou je vais te montrer que mes pétales fragiles sont capables de flanquer de sacrées roustes! Voilà au moins un mot de cul coincé que tu comprends, n'est-ce pas ?

Le pauvre chevalier était devenu livide sous la pluie de mots vulgaires. Sa tête était maintenant rentrée dans ses épaules et toute son armure claquait de peur.

- Oh que suis-je distraite…le mot de passe. Lux, cher ami…

Pansy sourit victorieusement toutes dents déployées lorsque le tableau s'écarta dans un grincement.

- T'es vraiment cinglée ma parole, soupira Harry en secouant la tête.

Les deux sorciers entrèrent dans l'appartement en silence. Drago était assis à la table du salon. Baltus était étendue sur la table, inerte. Harry retint sa respiration en voyant le Serpentard, le visage niché dans ses mains, les coudes posées de part et d'autre de Baltus sur la table. Pansy resta figée sur place tandis qu'Harry trouva le courage de rejoindre Drago. Sa main se posa sur son épaule et le Serpentard secoua lentement la tête. Le silence était oppressant et douloureux. Harry pouvait sentir toutes les émotions du Serpentard à travers ses doigts.

Il osa poser son regard sur Baltus. Elle semblait juste endormie, ce qui était improbable vu l'état de panique qui la submergeait quelques minutes plus tôt. Il n'y avait pas vraiment beaucoup d'autres alternatives à son état. Harry posa son autre main sur son ventre dans l'espoir fou de sentir un souffle ou le battement faible de son cœur. Tout d'abord, il ne sentit rien, puis quelques secondes plus tard, de petites vibrations vinrent percuter le bout de ses doigts. Le Gryffondor expira de soulagement.

- Elle est encore en vie, Drago.

- Je sais, je lui ai administré de la GHB pour qu'elle se calme un peu.

C'est à ce moment qu'Harry remarqua la seringue posée sur le bord de la table. Drago releva la tête et ses yeux lui adressèrent un regard débordant de culpabilité. Il repoussa doucement la main du Gryffondor.

- Rien ne tout cela ne serait arrivé si j'avais fait attention à elle comme il aurait fallu.

- Ne sois pas si dur avec toi-même. Tu avais tant de choses à faire ces derniers temps…

- Ce que tu dis est la raison, mais ce ne sera jamais une excuse. Je n'ai aucune excuse pour ça. Je m'étais juré de protéger ce que j'aime et voilà comment j'ai pris soin d'elle. Je ne me souviens même plus la dernière fois où je l'ai vu ou nourri, tu te rends compte ? Je ne pourrai jamais me le pardonner…

- Drago…

- J'ai besoin d'être seul.

Harry soupira mais fit ce qu'il lui était demandé. Sans rien dire, il quitta le salon, entraînant Pansy avec lui.

- Ahhh mais lâche-moi ducon ! dit-elle en finissant par le pousser contre le mur.

Ils sortirent de l'appartement et prirent la direction du septième étage. Rogue les attendait déjà, les bras croisés, l'air particulièrement bougon.

- Rebonjour cher professeur, fit Harry tout sourire.

Rogue leva les yeux au ciel, tandis que Pansy le scrutait avec dégoût.

- Gardez votre salive pour un meilleur usage, Potter. Vous en aurez bien besoin pour convaincre tous ces gens à participer à cette guerre.

- Je parlerai d'abord, intervint Pansy les sourcils froncés. Si ça ne marche pas, tu pourras leur rappeler que tu es le guide spirituel des innocents et bla bla bla. Joue ton rôle de sauveur de l'humanité quoi. Fait le beau, enfin, tu m'as compris…

Rogue étouffa un ricanement dans sa manche tandis que l'Elu restait bouche bée. Pansy lui fit un clin d'œil avant de faire trois va-et-vient devant le mur de l'entrée de la Salle sur Demande. La porte apparue et les trois protagonistes entrèrent.

Rogue fit apparaître des fenêtres magiques tout le long de la salle pour faire entrer la lumière du jour. Les lits avaient disparu et les survivants étaient tous assis à même le sol. Des groupes, certainement des familles, semblaient s'être formés.

- Bonjour. Je m'appelle Pansy Parkinson et comme vous le savez, je suis une Mangemort. Mais si je vous ai sauvé, c'est parce que je n'adhère pas à l'idéologie de Voldemort et encore moins à ses méthodes. Je suis de votre côté.

- C'est ça, oui, murmura une femme aux cheveux roux.

Son ton était clairement sarcastique, voir même provocateur. Son visage était rond, couvert de tâches de rousseur et ses yeux d'un éclat vert foncé. Elle se mit debout sans quitter Pansy du regard et s'avança vers elle d'une démarche intimidante.

- Vous mettez ma parole en doute, madame ?

- Certainement, Mangemort... Tout ce que je retiens, c'est que mon fils aîné est resté là-bas. En fait, vous en avez laissé plein.

- Vous êtes en train d'insinuer que ce n'était pas suffisant, c'est ça ?

- Pourquoi vous n'avez pas sauvé mon fils ?

- Réveillez-vous un peu et vous comprendrez que votre crétin de môme est un fervent admirateur de Voldemort !

La claque fut tellement rapide que le professeur de potion crut d'abord l'avoir imaginé. Mais Pansy leva la main à son tour. Seulement, ses doigts tremblèrent et son corps s'immobilisa. Pansy vacilla en avant et sa main rencontra son front. Harry alla immédiatement vers elle et s'empressa de passer une main autour de sa taille pour lui éviter une belle chute. La femme aux cheveux roux parut un peu déstabilisée, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de rester debout et de croiser les bras.

- Est-ce que ça va, Pansy ? Tu veux t'allonger ?

- C'est rien. Un simple vertige. Mais je crois que tu vas devoir prendre le relais.

- Pas de problème. Je m'en occupe.

A contrecœur, le professeur de potion alla les rejoindre et aida Pansy à s'éloigner des survivants et la jeune femme s'assit par terre, dos contre le mur, après avoir remercié Rogue dans un murmure quelque peu embarrassé. Harry s'approcha de la femme aux cheveux roux et posa une main apaisante sur son épaule. La colère dans ses yeux se calma instantanément et une lueur d'espoir vint faire briller ses orbes verts.

- Asseyez-vous je vous en prie, dit l'Elu dans un sourire. Ecoutez tous : je suis sincèrement navré d'apprendre que des personnes que vous aimez sont restées là-bas. Mais vous devez comprendre que Miss Parkinson a élaboré un plan de sauvetage très complexe qui ne permet pas l'improvisation. Plusieurs fois par semaine, il arrivera d'autres sorciers comme vous dans cette salle, sauvés par ce même plan. Et il en restera d'autres qui formeront les futurs soldats de Voldemort.

- Monsieur Potter ! Il n'est pas question que je laisse mon fils entre les griffes de ce fou furieux ! Vous devez m'aider ! Il faut que je retourne là-bas ! Je vous en supplie, aidez-moi à le sauver !

La femme aux cheveux roux s'était mise à genoux et avait agrippé les pans de la robe d'Harry. Des larmes de désespoir glissaient sur ses joues charnues alors qu'elle tentait de convaincre l'Elu d'un regard implorant.

- Je regrette madame, dit Harry en s'agenouillant pour se mettre à sa hauteur, mais vous savez que je ne peux mettre ma vie en danger pour une seule personne. J'ai le devoir de rester en vie jusqu'à ce que mon destin soit accompli. Je dois tuer Voldemort, vous comprenez ?

La femme éclata en sanglots et enlaça l'Elu. Ce dernier fit de même et ferma ses yeux tant il était peiné pour elle. Il se devait d'être fort et de ne pas montrer sa tristesse. L'empathie mais pas la tristesse. Il respira profondément et se reprit. Doucement, il s'éloigna d'elle et s'assit en tailleur en face de tous les survivants qui semblaient très inquiets.

- Je sais que vous vivez un moment difficile, que vous aimeriez quitter cet endroit, retrouver vos amis, vos proches, et fuir là où personne ne pourrait vous retrouver. Mais nous avons tous le devoir de protéger ces terres et de les défendre quand elles sont menacées. Je vous donne ma parole que je sauverai ce monde et que je détruirai Voldemort, mais tout seul, je n'y arriverai jamais. J'ai besoin de votre aide à tous.

Harry retint sa respiration. L'instant était crucial. Il allait savoir si son discours avait touché les cœurs et convaincu les esprits. Pansy et Rogue scrutaient la scène avec fascination. Harry dégageait un véritable halo de sagesse en cet instant. Il était là, simplement assis devant ces gens, se mettant à leur niveau, leur délivrant un message tellement sincère et humain. Un homme qui devait avoir la cinquantaine se leva du fond de la salle et alla se poser à côté d'Harry. Il lui tendit la main.

- Je vous aiderai Harry Potter. Mon nom est Marc Angelo.

- Merci monsieur.

Tous finirent par se mettre debout, y compris Harry qui disparut dans la foule. Chacun lui serra la main y compris les plus jeunes. Pansy se sentait émue en voyant cela. L'espoir lui donnait l'impression de s'élever dans les airs. Elle priait pour revoir cette scène avec la dépouille de Voldemort aux pieds d'Harry.

- Au moins ils sont d'accord d'aider Potter, soupira Rogue. J'ai hâte de voir leur réaction quand il leur expliquera tout. Je doute qu'ils restent aussi enthousiastes…

Quelques étages plus bas se trouvait Drago, toujours cloîtré dans l'appartement. Ses doigts tremblaient affreusement tandis qu'il terminait de panser les plaies de Baltus. Son front dégoulinait de sueur froide et son estomac était régulièrement victime d'horribles crampes. Le manque de drogue était épouvantable.

Pour éviter qu'elle ne s'échappe ou qu'elle ne se fasse du mal en essayant de s'envoler, le Serpentard l'enveloppa délicatement dans une de ses chemises blanches. Il l'embrassa longuement avant d'ouvrir le tiroir du bureau et de sortir deux paires de ciseaux aiguisés en métal. Ses yeux gris les inspectèrent tandis que ses doigts les faisaient tourner sous la lumière de la lampe du bureau.

- Il ne te fera plus jamais du mal, murmura froidement Drago.

Une crampe enserra ses intestins et le jeune homme grogna de douleur. Sa respiration se fit haletante quelques minutes, puis Drago se mit debout quand il se sentit prêt. Il rangea les deux paires de ciseaux dans sa robe, se passa une main dans les cheveux et quitta l'appartement.

Ses pas le conduisirent aux serres de madame Chourave…

* * *

Bonjour à tous !

J'entends déjà les cris d'indignation face à cet acte barbare...Mais que voulez-vous, je suis l'auteur et j'ai tout pouvoir sur les personnages ! :p

A bientôt !


	28. Epreuve 28: Atteindre la satisfaction

_Drago se mit debout quand il se sentit prêt. Il rangea les deux paires de ciseaux dans sa robe, se passa une main dans les cheveux et quitta l'appartement. _

_Ses pas le conduisirent aux serres de madame Chourave…_

La première chose qu'il vérifia, c'est que Neville était dans les serres. La deuxième chose, c'est qu'il était seul. Ces deux conditions étant rassemblées, Drago pénétra dans la serre dont l'atmosphère était humide et chaude.

Neville était assis à une table en vieux bois, ses yeux sombres scrutant un récipient en verre qui contenait un liquide verdâtre. Sur la table était minutieusement alignée d'autres récipients remplis de toutes sortes de substances de couleurs différentes.

Drago avança sans faire de bruit jusqu'à se trouver derrière Neville.

- Tu crois que je n'ai pas senti ta présence?

Le Mangemort se contenta de lever un sourcil avant d'agripper les épaules du Gryffondor et de le retourner violemment, son dos percutant la table.

- Tu aurais mieux fait de t'enfuir en m'entendant parce que je ne viens pas ici pour une visite de courtoisie.

- J'imagine.

Drago essayait de contenir sa rage mais en voyant Neville aussi calme, aussi sûr de lui, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir le torturer pour lui renvoyer la monnaie de sa pièce. Mais il s'était juré de venir là pour le faire disparaître au plus vite. Il était là pour protéger Baltus avant de la venger et de se venger lui-même.

- Avoue ce que tu as fait à ma chauve-souris : tu l'as plantée sur la porte du dortoir des Serpentard.

- Si tu sais tout, je ne vois pas pourquoi j'ouvrirais la bouche. De toute façon tu ne me croirais pas si je te disais que je n'ai pas fait ça.

Drago ne répondit rien, mais ses yeux hypnotisèrent ceux du Gryffondor. Il approcha son visage de Neville et commença à fouiller dans ses souvenirs. L'exercice, surtout quand on était débutant, s'avérait particulièrement délicat. Parfois, Drago captait des bouffées d'émotions brutes et à d'autres moments, il captait des images. Mais il était difficile de lier les deux. Il s'agissait plus d'interprétation à son niveau.

Un souvenir vint soudain irradier son esprit. Neville marchait dans un couloir. Au loin, il pouvait se voir en compagnie de Pansy. Neville se retourna et vit Harry s'en aller dans la direction opposée. Drago comprit que cette scène s'était produite juste après que Ron et Hermione soient retournés en cours ce matin-là. Lui et Pansy étaient allés dans leur appartement pour se reposer avant le repas de midi. Neville était donc resté dans un coin pour les épier. La scène se passait en noir et blanc, comme dans une sorte de nuage, les mouvements au ralenti.

Puis un autre flash. Neville repéra une chauve-souris qui volait juste en dessous du plafond. Celle-ci ouvrit la gueule sans faire de bruit, de manière clairement menaçante. Pansy et Drago disparurent dans un autre couloir tandis que Baltus se posa à terre, face à Neville.

- Tu as de la chance que ce serment inviolable me tienne en laisse, Malefoy. Sinon, il y a longtemps que je t'aurais tué.

- Tu m'en diras tant, ricana Drago.

Le Serpentard empoigna son cou de ses deux mains pour l'empêcher de parler tandis qu'il continuait de sonder son esprit.

Drago ressentit une vague de haine le traverser. Elle venait de l'esprit de Neville. Drago essaya de suivre cette sensation pour remonter jusqu'au souvenir qui en était le propriétaire. Des battements d'ailes noires vinrent brouiller sa vue. Une douleur aigue se fit ressentir au niveau de son bras.

Drago détacha son regard de Neville et souleva la manche de sa chemise jusqu'à ce qu'il découvre un bandage.

- Cette salope a des dents pointues, provoqua Neville, un sourire en coin.

Drago agrippa ses cheveux avec violence et couvrit sa bouche de son autre main. Son regard d'acier plongea à nouveau dans son esprit. Il fallait qu'il sache tout. Il ne pouvait se permettre de se tromper de responsable, même si le doute était minime.

Mais voir ces souvenirs à travers les yeux de Neville était une sacrée épreuve. Il avait l'impression d'agresser lui-même sa chauve-souris. Enfin, de ce qu'il avait compris, Baltus avait attaqué Neville pour le protéger lui. La culpabilité qu'il ressentait se fit encore plus lourde à porter.

Un autre flash, plus percutant que les autres, vint envahir son esprit. Neville venait de décrocher Baltus de son bras. Il la serra dans sa main et d'un geste brusque, il la projeta contre la paroi d'un mur. Elle tomba à terre comme une petite chose sans défense. Ses yeux se fermèrent lentement sous le choc.

Drago changea d'avis. Il allait rendre coup pour coup. Il se redressa et entraîna Neville par les épaules. Ce dernier ricana, pas plus inquiété par la fureur du Serpentard. Il se retrouva bientôt en face d'un mur et Drago attrapa une motte de ses cheveux bruns. Son crâne entra en contact avec la pierre dans un bruit sourd.

- Je te promets que la suite va être amusante, grogna Drago dont les lèvres ressemblaient à des babines de chien retroussées.

- Bon, soyons sérieux. Je t'ai laissé passer tes nerfs sur moi sans broncher mais là ça suffit. Regarde ce qui s'est passé après. Tu verras que je n'ai pas cloué ta chauve-souris sur la porte de ton dortoir. Et puis, explique-moi par quel miracle j'aurais pu arriver jusqu'à la porte de ton dortoir sans mot de passe et sans savoir par où y accéder ?

C'est à ce moment que Drago commença à avoir un doute. Ses sourcils se froncèrent alors qu'il fixait Neville. Il capta un dernier flash, le plus important de tous. Neville serra et desserra successivement ses poings en regardant Baltus qui était toujours inconsciente sur le sol. Il la ramassa finalement et se dirigea dans la direction qu'avait prise Harry. Il vit bientôt une porte s'ouvrir et un flot ininterrompu d'élèves s'échappa de la salle de cours. Tous le contournèrent sans vraiment prêter attention à lui, mais Neville attrapa le bras de Marcus Flint pour capter son attention. Quelques mots furent échangés dans un brouillard gris.

- Tu peux la rendre à Malefoy ?

- Comment tu sais que cette chose est à lui ?

- C'est une longue histoire.

- Soit.

- Merci. Et pas la peine de lui dire que je te l'ai passée.

Flint haussa des épaules et disparut dans un tourbillon de fumée, avec Baltus dans le creux de sa main...

- Le fils de pute, murmura Drago les dents serrées lorsqu'il comprit ce que tout cela impliquait.

- Tu sais, dit Neville en souriant bizarrement, si je dois crever en te tuant, il est clair que je te mets en bas de ma liste des sorciers à éliminer. Contrairement à ce qu'Hermione peut penser, je ne suis pas cinglé. Toi et moi sommes pareils. Nous sommes des calculateurs et nous faisons tout pour arriver à nos fins. Alors sois tranquille, je ne te ferai rien tant que ton père et Bellatrix seront toujours en vie. Tu as juste à dire à ta chauve-souris de me foutre la paix et je ne la toucherai plus.

- Je garderai un œil sur toi…Touche-là encore une fois, peu importe la raison, et je te descends. Tu as ma parole.

Drago relâcha les épaules de Neville et s'éloigna de lui sans le quitter des yeux. Neville lui fit un clin d'œil et se rassit à sa table comme si de rien était. Le Serpentard sortit de la serre et respira profondément l'air frais du parc de Poudlard. C'était une belle journée pour mourir…

Dans la Salle sur Demande, Harry et Pansy étaient à mille lieux d'imaginer ce que le Serpentard était en train de faire. Ils avaient d'autres préoccupations à ce moment-là, comme celle de rassurer les survivants et de leur faire accepter qu'ils allaient devoir défendre ce château en affrontant les armées de Voldemort. Harry avait plus ou moins réussi à canaliser leur panique après plus d'une heure de discussions tendues.

Il était temps de passer à l'entraînement. Pansy demanda à Harry de reprendre les commandes et l'Elu la laissa prendre sa place avec un sourire de gratitude. Les regards braqués dans sa direction furent tout de suite sévères et méfiants, mais Pansy en était pour une fois satisfaite. Elle comptait les entrainer dur et s'ils devaient tirer leur force de la haine qu'ils ressentaient contre elle, contre un Mangemort, alors cela était une bonne chose. Le tout était d'arriver à leur fin.

Pansy était debout, encerclée par la foule de sorciers. Harry s'était retiré auprès de Rogue sans dire un mot.

- Bon, lança Pansy après s'être raclée la gorge, je vais vous expliquer comment on va procéder. Les plus jeunes, vous vous mettrez gauche, les ados et jeunes adultes au milieu, et les adultes à droite. Le professeur Rogue, monsieur Potter et moi-même allons s'occuper alternativement de vous tous. Monsieur Malefoy devrait se joindre à nous dès que possible. Nous avons chacun des sorts et des techniques différentes à vous apprendre. Mais pas d'inquiétude, nous allons faire les choses pas à pas, avec rapidité et efficacité. L'essentiel, c'est que vous sachiez neutraliser un Mangemort le plus rapidement possible. Les Aurors pourront se charger du reste. Bien. Commencez donc par vous répartir en trois groupes d'âges.

- On dirait qu'elle a fait ça toute sa vie, constata Harry les yeux ronds d'admiration.

- C'est bien ce qui m'agace, marmonna Rogue.

- Jaloux de son charisme, Rogue ? provoqua Harry.

- Cessez de sourire comme un morveux de cinq ans à qui on proposerait une sucette.

- Ça ne répond pas à la question, cher professeur…

- Je crains juste que le pouvoir lui monte à la tête.

- C'est absurde. Dans une situation pareille, nous avons besoin de leaders et je suis content de ne pas être le seul. Bon, allons la rejoindre.

Rogue et Harry se décollèrent du mur et allèrent retrouver Pansy qui paraissait très concentrée. Les groupes furent enfin formés et la jeune femme passa devant chacun d'eux, les inspectant de la tête aux pieds.

- Bien, aujourd'hui, je m'occuperai des jeunes adultes et adolescents. Potter, tu gèreras le groupe des plus jeunes et professeur Rogue, vous vous occuperez des adultes. La leçon du jour sera consacrée à la position du corps à adopter lorsque l'on jette un sort.

- Pfff, c'est totalement risible ! cracha la femme aux cheveux roux. N'avez-vous rien de moins élémentaire à nous enseigner ?

- Elémentaire ? Parce que vous pensez avoir déjà appris tout ça ?

- On apprend à se placer en première année et je suis sûre que vous êtes au courant de ça.

- Très bien, dit Pansy d'une voix beaucoup trop calme pour être naturelle, alors je vous propose de faire une démonstration devant tout le monde.

- Enfin, c'est ridicule !

- Faites ce que je vous demande ! éclata Pansy, ce qui fit sursauter les plus jeunes et froncer des sourcils les plus âgés.

Finalement, la femme aux cheveux roux se tut et alla rejoindre Harry, Rogue et Pansy. Toujours sans rien dire, elle se mit de profil par rapport aux survivants, fléchit son genou gauche d'appui, tendit sa jambe droite vers l'arrière et allongea son bras droit vers l'avant comme un escrimeur.

- Voilà. C'est aussi simple que ça, dit-elle en croisant les bras sur son imposante poitrine, l'air satisfaite. L'ennui, c'est qu'aucun de nous n'a de baguette. Je me demande bien l'intérêt de faire tous ces entraînements si au final, on ne peut pas lancer de sort, rajouta-t-elle d'un ton condescendant.

Rogue et Harry échangèrent un regard embarrassé car ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait pensé à ce « détail ».

- Franchement, vous pensez vraiment que je pourrais être assez stupide pour oublier un truc pareil ? (Harry et Rogue se ratatinèrent sur place.) Je règlerai ce problème dans deux jours. J'irai chercher moi-même de nouvelles baguettes pour vous, mais il faudra pour ça que vous me notiez avec précision les caractéristiques de vos baguettes, sur ce parchemin, dit-elle à haute voix en sortant un bout de parchemin froissé.

Elle le tendit à la femme aux cheveux roux qui le prit après avoir défié Pansy d'un regard.

- Bon, revenons à notre entraînement, continua Pansy. Imaginez que je suis un Mangemort, ça devrait pas être difficile, ricana-t-elle. Je vais maintenant vous attaquer, madame… ?

- Madame McKnorfly.

- Très bien, madame McKnorfly. Vous allez voir si cette pose que vous nous avez montré est applicable en toutes circonstances.

Pansy s'avança d'un pas vers elle, puis d'un large pas sur la droite. La jeune femme se munit de son sourire le plus diabolique et se mit à sautiller d'un endroit à l'autre de manière aléatoire pour la déstabiliser. Sa main plongea dans sa robe et elle en sortit avec une baguette sous le regard acéré de madame McKnofly.

- Il me faudrait une baguette pour pouvoir vous rivaliser. Je ne peux concevoir un duel sans cela.

- Très bien, très bien. Potter, remplace-la, mais ce n'est que partie remise.

- J'y compte bien…

- Allez dépêche, Potter. Je dois bientôt retourner en cours. Ce que vous devez comprendre, dit-elle en se tournant vers les survivants, c'est que la plupart du temps, ce ne sera pas un simple duel. Ce sera une grosse pagaille et il faudra savoir jongler avec tous les éléments perturbateurs. Alors les jolis petits cours bien carrés avec le salut respectueux en début de duel et la pose gracieuse avant d'engager un combat quasi statique, vous pouvez oublier tout ça. Certes, il ne faut pas perdre ses appuis quand on lance un sort, mais l'important, c'est de savoir se positionner en fonction de le ou les ennemis. C'est comme une danse, un tango. Quand votre partenaire pose le pied à droite, posez le votre à gauche. Débrouillez-vous pour toujours vous trouver face à face, surtout lorsque vous prévoyez de jeter un sort en biais. L'effet de surprise est essentiel. Il faut habituer votre ennemi à votre cadence de pas pour le surprendre sur le prochain coup. Tout ça vous parait peut-être logique sur papier, mais quand on mettra ça en pratique, vous verrez que cela demande vraiment beaucoup de self-control et d'adresse. Regardez. Potter, le but est seulement de désarmer son adversaire.

Harry sortit sa baguette tandis que Pansy commença à tourner autour de lui comme un prédateur autour de sa proie. Elle s'essuya rapidement le visage pour enlever la sueur qui dégoulinait sur sa peau à cause du manque de drogue et commença à foncer droit sur lui.

- Pitié, ne me fait pas honte, Potter, murmura Rogue pour lui-même.

Harry, un peu surpris par cette attaque si directe, recula bien vite tout en pivotant pour se retrouver face à son flanc gauche.

- Vous voyez, dit-elle, Potter me contraint à modifier mes appuis puisque je suis obligée de pivoter à mon tour pour ne pas exposer mon côté gauche. Il peut donc me déséquilibrer plus facilement après ça, par exemple en tournant brusquement dans l'autre sens.

Harry changea soudain de cadence et, au lieu de faire ce qu'elle avait dit, il continua à tourner dans le même sens et Pansy n'eut pas le temps de se remettre face à lui.

- Expelliarmus !

La baguette de Pansy décolla dans les airs, faisant sourire victorieusement le Gryffondor. La foule applaudit de joie en voyant l'Elu se défendre aussi bien contre un Mangemort. Pansy se contenta se présenter un V de la victoire avec son index et son majeur, mais vu la passion qui régnait entre eux, Harry soupçonna Pansy de lui avoir plutôt fait l'équivalent d'un bras d'honneur britannique. Ses soupçons semblèrent partagés par Rogue dont le visage arborait un rictus satisfait.

- Bon, j'aimerais que vous vous entrainiez au déplacement les uns avec les autres. Faites des paires et jouez au duel, même si vous n'avez pas encore de baguette. Rogue, Potter, merci pour votre aide. Vraiment.

Sans rien ajouter, Pansy quitta les lieux, la tête haute. La journée se termina sans encombre, bien qu'une petite chose vint éveiller l'attention de la jeune femme. En retournant en cours cet après-midi, Pansy découvrit comme le reste de la classe que Marcus Flint n'était là. Crabbe et Goyle précisèrent qu'ils n'étaient au courant de rien et qu'ils ne l'avaient pas revu depuis la fin du déjeuner. Mais personne ne s'inquiéta plus que de raison. Drago était resté silencieux à côté d'elle, le teint livide, les poings serrés. Il n'y avait rien de suspect à cela. La drogue…Pansy ne ressentait pas non plus l'envie de parler d'autant plus qu'elle avait beaucoup donné d'elle-même pour mener cette première rencontre avec les survivants. Néanmoins, elle expliqua à Drago l'organisation qu'elle avait mise en place pour qu'il ne soit pas trop perdu lors de leur prochaine séance d'entrainement. Drago se contenta d'hocher la tête à tout ce qu'elle disait, ce qui l'ennuya un peu, sachant tous les efforts qu'ils avaient faits pour en arriver jusque-là.

Drago et Pansy retournèrent dans leur appartement après avoir dîné. Toujours sans rien dire, Drago s'installa à son bureau. Ses yeux scrutèrent le corps de Baltus qui était toujours emmitouflée dans sa chemise blanche. Drago resta de marbre pendant plus d'un quart d'heure avant que sa main n'ouvre le tiroir du bureau d'un geste si lent et mesuré que Pansy avait l'impression de voir au ralenti, comme si elle pouvait percevoir la moindre contraction de ses muscles, le moindre étirement de chair tendre.

Drago posa une boîte métallique sur la table et aussitôt, une bonne odeur d'agrumes s'éleva dans les airs. Ne voulant pas l'importuner, Pansy resta en retrait pour observer Drago. Le jeune homme ouvrit lentement la boîte et en sortit un morceau d'orange. Il caressa tendrement le petit museau de Baltus et fit tomber une goutte de jus d'orange sur ses babines.

La chauve-souris grimaça au point de ressembler à une bête monstrueuse. Le visage du Serpentard se déforma également de douleur.

- Hé ma jolie…

Le regard que lui lança Baltus fut tellement empreint de terreur que Drago éloigna inconsciemment son visage de la table.

- Je suis tellement désolé. Faut que tu me pardonnes.

Se sentant mal à l'aise face au besoin de rédemption de son partenaire, Pansy quitta la pièce sans faire de bruit. Elle alla prendre une douche, histoire de se sentir mieux après toute les souffrances qu'avait subies son corps dans la journée.

Pendant ce temps, Drago avait essayé de nourrir Baltus, sans succès. La petite chauve-souris se contentait de tourner la tête que ce soit lorsqu'un morceau d'orange lui était présenté ou simplement lorsque Drago essayait de la caresser. Drago lui changea ses bandages et la réenveloppa dans une nouvelle chemise. Il alla la poser dans un coin du fauteuil du salon et frappa à la porte de la salle de bain.

- J'ai fini, tu peux entrer.

Drago ouvrit la porte et observa Pansy sans rien dire. Elle était simplement couverte d'une serviette blanche qu'elle avait fixée au-dessus de sa poitrine et le regard éteint du Serpentard coula le long de dos. Sentant ses yeux sur elle, Pansy se retourna pour lui faire face.

- Quelque chose ne va pas, je me trompe ? murmura-t-elle en s'approchant de lui.

Drago resta de marbre jusqu'à ce que les yeux sombres de Pansy tentèrent de sonder son esprit. Les mains glacées du jeune homme virent écraser ses épaules et son visage se transforma soudain pour devenir menaçant.

- Ne joue à pas à ça avec moi.

Leur respiration s'accéléra en se sentant si près l'un de l'autre. La tension semblait celle d'un aimant entre eux et Drago craqua le premier dans ce duel des regards. Il ferma les yeux et approcha ses lèvres de celles de sa partenaire. Mais à la place de lèvres, le Serpentard sentit la pulpe de doigts. Ses paupières s'entrouvrirent pour comprendre.

- Tu es sûr que c'est ce que tu veux ? demanda Pansy les sourcils froncés.

Drago hocha simplement la tête. Un léger sourire naquit sur le visage de la jeune femme qui prit la main du Serpentard pour l'entraîner dans leur chambre. Elle referma la porte derrière eux et commença à déshabiller Drago en prenant tout son temps. Elle se demanda un instant s'il s'était souvenu de leurs ébats de la nuit dernière ou si tout ce qui se passait maintenant n'était que le fruit du hasard, puis elle décida que cela n'avait aucune importance. L'heure n'était plus à la discussion mais à l'action.

Pansy enleva le dernier bouton de la chemise du Serpentard. Elle observa le fin tissu trembler sous les pulsions effrénées du cœur de Drago avant de le couver d'un regard rassurant et glisser sa tête entre les pans de sa chemise. Elle pouvait enfin utiliser tous ses sens et se rappeler le moindre détail qui caractérisait la peau de son partenaire. Un grain de beauté sous sa clavicule gauche, des tétons pâles et durcis par un courant d'air, une cicatrice sur son flanc droit et un ventre plat dont les abdominaux n'étaient visibles que lorsqu'il respirait trop fort. Pansy était absolument en adoration devant tout ce qui appartenait à cet homme. Son propre cœur battait à mille à l'heure et ses doigts tremblaient jusqu'à rendre le moindre mouvement compliqué. L'avoir enfin pour elle toute seule était au-dessus de ses espérances.

- Je te donne ma virginité, susurra-t-il dans le creux de son oreille.

A ces mots, Pansy perdit la tête. Grognant de plaisir, elle le poussa vers le lit jusqu'à ce que ses jambes entrent en contact avec le bord. Elle le força à basculer sur le matelas, puis elle commença déboutonner sa propre chemise pour finir par arracher les derniers boutons.

- Putain, j'ai envie de te bouffer, Malefoy…

Les pupilles du Serpentard se dilatèrent sous l'effet de l'adrénaline. Les doigts tremblants de Pansy glissèrent le long de son torse pour aller dézipper la braguette de son pantalon. Sa main droite disparut sous le vêtement, attisant un peu plus les flammes de leur désir.

Tous leurs sens étaient focalisés l'un sur l'autre, à tel point qu'ils n'entendirent pas les bruits provenant du salon. Harry était entré en douce dans l'appartement après le couvre-feu. Il voulait s'assurer que Baltus allait mieux après cette terrible journée. Son entraînement personnel avec Rogue venait de se finir et Harry était encore dégoulinant de sueur, l'adrénaline circulant en quantité massive dans ses veines.

Lorsqu'il trouva Baltus sur le fauteuil, il voulut d'abord l'approcher, mais elle paraissait dormir si paisiblement qu'il ne voulut pas prendre le risque de la réveiller en s'approchant d'elle. Il se contenterait d'une simple discussion à son sujet avec Drago. Il n'était que dix heures du soir et Harry était persuadé qu'ils étaient encore debout. Comme la porte de la salle de bain était ouverte, Harry supposa qu'ils étaient tous les deux dans la chambre. Il s'avança vers la porte et attrapa la poignée lorsqu'il entendit un gémissement rauque.

Sa main s'éloigna instinctivement de la poignée comme si elle était brûlante. Harry n'était pas sûr de l'origine de ce gémissement mais quelque chose lui disait qu'il ne devait pas intervenir. Pour s'assurer malgré tout qu'il n'y avait rien de grave, le Gryffondor tenta d'abord de regarder par la serrure, mais tout ce qu'il vit ne fut qu'une pile de vêtements qui jonchait sur le tapis de la chambre. Son cœur s'accéléra. Ce n'était ni le genre de Pansy ni le genre de Drago de laisser des affaires traîner par terre.

Par chance ou malchance, Harry découvrit une fente assez large entre le mur et la porte, fente assez large pour qu'un œil puisse voir ce qu'il se passe à l'intérieur. Un autre gémissement plus féminin glaça le sang d'Harry. Sa poitrine se comprima douloureusement en voyant deux corps nus allongés sur le lit. Le cocktail jalousie-désir était d'un goût enivrant, mélange de sucré et d'amer, agrémenté d'une pointe d'acide.

Harry avait envie de crier de rage en voyant les cheveux noirs de Pansy, mais la vue du cou nu, du dos nu, des hanches nues, des fesses nues, des cuisses nues, des jambes nues, des chevilles nues et des pieds nus de Drago…Harry porta la main à sa bouche alors qu'il ne put s'empêcher de grogner de plaisir. La salive inonda sa bouche tant il avait envie de lécher cette étendue de peau blafarde.

Le Gryffondor se sentait noyé dans ses émotions contradictoires. Il était horrifié d'admettre qu'il désirait Drago comme il n'avait jamais désiré aucune fille. Et de voir Pansy se tordre lascivement de plaisir sous le corps de Malefoy…Harry avait envie…de se voir à sa place.

Le désir était suffocant. Harry réalisa soudain que sa main avait déjà décidé de prendre les rennes de ce cheval fou. Ses doigts étaient déjà sous son caleçon et ils agrippèrent durement sa virilité au point de lui faire mal. Ses yeux ne quittaient pas le corps de Drago et du coin de l'œil, il voyait les cheveux noirs de Pansy et il réussit à s'imaginer sous Drago.

Cette envie était néanmoins confuse car Harry savait qu'il était en elle, mais il n'arrivait pas à concevoir Drago en lui. Mais par contre…

Par contre…

Harry eut un hoquet de surprise.

Tandis que sa main faisait de rapides va-et-vient sur son membre engorgé de sang, il vit les mains de Pansy glisser sensuellement le long du dos de Drago, traçant chaque courbe de son corps jusqu'à ce qu'elles descendent tout en se rapprochant de la naissance de ses fesses. Les yeux d'Harry s'agrandirent de stupeur. Sa bouche s'entrouvrit. Sa main accéléra. Sa respiration devint erratique.

Et Pansy caressa le galbe de ses fesses de la paume de ses deux mains avant d'enfoncer ses ongles et d'écarter violemment ces deux morceaux de chair tendre, laissant apparaître la part la plus intime du Serpentard.

Et Harry atteignit l'orgasme de plus douloureux et le plus intense de sa courte vie.

Et à en dire par les cris de jouissance des deux Serpentard, Harry savait qu'il en était de même pour eux.

- Putain…

- Putain…

- Putain…

* * *

Hum, faut pas jeter de tomates sur l'auteur...

Je l'ai promis, ce sera bien un Drarry...

A part ça, j'espère que Neville vous "plaît" toujours autant lol !

A bientôt...


	29. Epreuve 29: Remettre le masque

_Et Harry atteignit l'orgasme de plus douloureux et le plus intense de sa courte vie. Et à en dire par les cris de jouissance des deux Serpentard, Harry savait qu'il en était de même pour eux._

_- Putain…_

_- Putain…_

_- Putain…_

Les yeux d'Harry ne quittèrent la silhouette du Serpentard. Sa peau luisante de sueur était parcourue de petits frissons. Tandis que les mains de Pansy tombèrent mollement de part et d'autre de son corps, la tête de Drago se lova dans le creux de son cou. Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent lentement, rythmées par la respiration des deux Serpentard qui se faisait de plus en plus douce.

Harry cligna des yeux et se redressa, l'esprit de moins en moins aveuglé par le plaisir, mais de plus en plus confus. Que venait-il de faire ? C'était la première fois qu'il expérimentait une telle frénésie pour quelqu'un.

Pourtant, il n'était pas un voyeur. Il n'avait jamais été attiré par un garçon, du moins c'est ce qu'il croyait. En voyant sa main maculée de son propre fluide, il réalisa que ceci n'était que la pièce finale d'un puzzle bien complexe. L'amitié et le désir ne faisaient désormais plus qu'un. Il voulait Drago. Depuis quand ? Cette question paraissait bien futile vu la situation dans laquelle il s'était fourré.

Harry ne pouvait l'expliquer, mais tout ceci le rendait triste. Non pas jaloux de Pansy, non pas réellement choqué, non pas coupable, et certainement pas honteux. Bien qu'il se soit toujours senti attiré par les filles, il comprenait l'homosexualité. L'amour pouvait revêtir toutes les formes et tous les genres, c'était ce qu'il pensait au fond de lui-même, bien qu'il ne l'ait jamais vraiment expérimenté. Harry prônait la tolérance et le respect de la différence. Son discours ne pouvait donc être autre à ce sujet.

Malheureusement, ce sentiment, aussi beau et aussi fort soit-il, devait être étouffé au plus vite. A quoi bon ? Pansy et Drago venait d'officialiser leurs sentiments et le danger rôdait toujours plus autour d'eux. Il osait à peine imaginer ce que Voldemort serait prêt à faire s'il apprenait qu'il avait des sentiments pour Drago.

La mâchoire d'Harry tomba d'horreur. Avait-il vraiment pensé au mot sentiment ? Etait-il réellement question de sentiments ? Etait-ce plus profond qu'une simple attirance physique ? Harry reposa son regard sur Drago. Son cœur se souleva et sembla faire un looping dans sa poitrine.

- Merde…murmura-t-il en fermant ses paupières.

Son cœur venait de répondre. C'était une révélation dont il se serait bien passé. Harry soupira de fatigue et se mit debout. Il fallait qu'il oublie tout ça. La dernière chose dont il avait besoin était de tomber amoureux. Son esprit devait rester concentré sur sa mission et non se laisser distraire par Drago.

Quelques mots furent chuchotés dans la pièce d'à côté. Harry se précipita vers la sortie et sa silhouette disparut derrière le tableau du chevalier du Catogan. Drago entra dans le salon quelques secondes après le départ du Gryffondor. Nu comme au premier jour, il s'avança dans la pièce sans faire de bruit, la démarche incertaine, l'air désorienté. Ses yeux gris se posèrent un instant sur Baltus avant qu'ils ne ferment ses paupières jusqu'à les plisser. Il recula jusqu'à ce que son dos entre en contact avec le mur et ses jambes se plièrent lentement sous le poids des évènements de la journée.

Il soupira une fois par terre, tentant vainement de se détendre un peu. Des flashs de ce qu'il avait fait ne cessaient de le hanter, seconde après seconde. Ces images semblaient gravées sur sa rétine, des images horribles et irrépressibles dont il était seul responsable. Il ne pourrait jamais oublier l'expression d'agonie qu'arborait Flint alors que ses mains broyaient lentement sa gorge. Les vaisseaux sanguins de ses yeux qui éclataient sous la pression intracrânienne, sa langue qui apparaissait par intermittence entre ses dents tandis que la salive dégoulinait de chaque commissure de ses lèvres, ses joues rougies par l'effort, la sueur glacée qui perlait de son front, l'odeur nauséabonde du sang, le peau de ses avant-bras lacérée jusqu'à que la marque des ténèbres n'ait disparu. Et surtout, les cris étouffés en gargouillis de salive. Un son atroce à entendre et qui semblait narguer ses tympans, comme si un spectre s'amusait à lui souffler dans l'oreille.

Drago ne regrettait rien, mais prendre la vie d'un homme de son plein gré avait un prix terrible. Son âme était irrémédiablement morcelée. Drago avait fait ce choix en pesant le pour et le contre. Ce n'était pas un passage à l'acte, une perte de contrôle, mais un geste planifié avec le plus grand soin. Le Serpentard avait espéré se sentir libéré après ce meurtre, mais il avait tord sur ce point. Bien que Baltus était à présent hors de danger et qu'on pouvait compter un Mangemort en moins dans les rangs du Lord Noir, un poids s'était rajouté dans son cœur.

Il savait qu'il ne pouvait partager ce qu'il venait de vivre. C'était un lourd secret et Drago sentait son estomac se nouer un peu plus à l'idée de devoir mentir à nouveau à Pansy et Harry. Il aurait voulu le leur dire et essayer de leur faire comprendre que laisser Flint en vie aurait été inconscient. Si Flint était capable d'un tel acte de barbarie sans raison et sans se soucier des conséquences, il était clair que Baltus aurait été en danger de mort tant qu'il aurait été en vie.

Mais tuer sous la contrainte n'avait pas le même retentissement sur l'âme que tuer de son propre chef. Drago sentait un vide désagréable en lui, comme si une partie de son énergie vitale s'était évaporée dans les airs. En voyant le désir planer dans les yeux de Pansy, Drago avait choisi de se laisser aller et de satisfaire leur envie respectif. Il ne pouvait le nier plus longtemps. Il y avait clairement quelque chose entre eux, une sorte d'attraction brute. Le temps de leurs ébats, il avait oublié son mal-être et avait pu assouvir un besoin qu'il s'était forcé à réprimer pendant de nombreuses années. Pourtant, Drago se sentait maintenant un peu confus, voire même choqué par son comportement lascif. Il avait l'impression qu'une autre personne avait agi à sa place. Drago s'était aussi senti obligé de le faire sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Un sentiment étrange dont il n'arrivait à définir la nature n'avait cessé de le quitter depuis qu'il avait commis l'irréparable.

- Hé, est-ce que ça va ? Tu as l'air inquiet, demanda Pansy en s'agenouillant à ses côtés.

Drago redressa brusquement la tête. Il ne l'avait pas entendu arriver et ses joues s'empourprèrent légèrement à l'idée qu'elle ait pu l'observer dans un tel état de nudité. Instinctivement, il ramena ses genoux contre son torse et entoura ses jambes de ses bras, comme pour se protéger de ses yeux scrutateurs. Pansy s'en aperçut et son visage s'adoucit légèrement. Elle posa une main sur le genou osseux de son partenaire tandis que ses lèvres téméraires allèrent embrasser une de ses joues rosies. Le Serpentard se raidit légèrement avant de soupirer d'aise.

- J'espère au moins que tu ne regrettes pas ce qui vient de se passer…

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne regrette rien.

- Alors viens te coucher avec moi. Tu dois être épuisé, dit-elle en se levant.

Elle tendit sa main vers le Serpentard et celui-ci l'attrapa après un instant de réflexion. Pansy l'aida à se relever et ils se retrouvèrent soudain face à face, leur visage si près l'un de l'autre qu'ils pouvaient sentir leur souffle respectif chatouiller leurs lèvres. Un instant de battement où leurs yeux se cherchèrent avant que Pansy ne franchissent la limite invisible qui séparait leur corps. Ses bras entourèrent les épaules du jeune homme. Peau contre peau, leur cœur battait ensemble à un rythme lent et apaisant. Drago ferma les yeux et posa son menton sur l'épaule de Pansy.

- Dis-moi, murmura-t-elle doucement, y a-t-il seulement une chance pour qu'on soit un jour ensemble ? Comme un vieux couple ?

- Qui sait ? souffla Drago en souriant énigmatiquement.

Une claque retentissante vint s'écraser sur la fesse gauche du Serpentard qui fit les yeux ronds de surprise. Pansy s'échappa dans la chambre à coucher en caquetant machiavéliquement avant même que Drago ne se réveille de sa torpeur.

- Une chose est sûre, c'est que je suis accro à tes petites fesses ! s'écria-t-elle, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

- Tu vas me le payer cher, menaça le Serpentard tout en fermant la porte de leur chambre avec une lenteur délibérée.

Contrairement aux apparences, les deux Mangemort se contentèrent d'aller se coucher cette nuit-là, après s'être embrassés quelques minutes…Ils n'eurent aucun mal à s'endormir malgré leur état de manque qui se faisait de plus en plus présent. Au petit matin, c'est malheureusement la nausée qui les réveilla tous les deux. Drago laissa échapper un grognement de douleur entre ses dents serrées et se plia en deux. Sans rien dire, Pansy se précipita hors du lit et alla vomir ses tripes dans les toilettes. En revenant dans la chambre, elle arborait un teint gris maladif et son front était luisant de sueur.

- Peut-être qu'il serait tant d'en reprendre, tu ne crois pas ?

- Pas question, faudra tenir jusqu'à demain soir.

- J'ai d'horribles crampes d'estomac, se plaignit le Serpentard. Je ne vois pas comment je vais pouvoir aller en cours ce matin.

Pansy ouvrit son tiroir et jeta un petit cachet blanc sur le lit.

- Tiens, c'est un antiémétique. Ça devrait calmer tes maux de ventre et t'empêcher de gerber un moment. C'est mon dernier alors profite-en bien.

- Merci, c'est sympa, dit-il en gobant le médicament.

- Faudra pas que j'oublie d'en acheter d'autres, en plus des baguettes pour les soldats.

Des plans plein la tête, Drago et Pansy se préparèrent pour cette nouvelle journée. Tous deux firent leur entrée dans la Grande Salle une demi-heure plus tard, suivi de peu par le fameux trio de Gryffondor. Chacun s'installa à sa place habituelle dans un calme relatif, entrecoupé d'échos de conversations.

Drago jeta un œil à la table des Gryffondor. Son regard croisa celui d'Harry qui tourna aussitôt la tête dans la direction de ses deux amis qui étaient assis à sa droite. Le Serpentard fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension. Harry fuyait manifestement son regard.

- T'en fait une tête, remarqua Pansy d'un air intéressé, quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Non, enfin, je crois…répondit prudemment le Serpentard, sans quitter Harry des yeux.

Pansy devina bien vite que le problème venait une nouvelle fois de l'Elu. Elle lâcha sa cuillère dans son assiette, ce qui fit un tintement désagréable de porcelaine. Le regard du Serpentard se détourna d'Harry pour observer sa partenaire. Ses yeux sombres jetaient des éclairs dans sa direction. Drago serra les dents sans s'en rendre compte.

- C'est Potty qui trotte encore dans ta tête ? Je peux savoir pourquoi ?

- Tu ne peux pas dire Harry, ça t'écorcherait les lèvres ? soupira-t-il légèrement agacé.

- Détourne pas le sujet de cette conversation, s'il te plaît. Ça ne marche pas avec moi. Je vois bien qu'il y a un truc alors accouche l'info pour qu'on puisse régler ça au plus vite.

- Tu n'es pas ma mère, Pansy. Ce sont mes affaires.

Pansy se leva brusquement, attrapa une chocolatine dans un petit panier, et mordit dedans comme si elle essayait d'avaler la viennoiserie d'une seule bouchée. Drago ne la quitta pas du regard tandis qu'elle mâchonnait avec rage pendant une bonne minute.

- J'en reviens pas que tu me dises une connerie pareille après tout ce qu'on a traversé ensemble ! Je croyais qu'on se faisait confiance et qu'on allait s'entraider pour tout. Putain de merde, comment tu peux me faire ça maintenant ? cracha-t-elle en se levant à nouveau mais cette fois-ci dans l'intention de quitter sa place.

Drago attrapa son coude dans la seconde et la força doucement à se rasseoir. Il soupira longuement et glissa ses doigts le long de son bras jusqu'à ce que la peau de sa main entre en contact avec son poignet tout fin. Il plongea ses yeux gris dans les siens et lui sourit sincèrement.

- Excuse-moi. Je n'aurais pas dû te parler comme ça. C'est juste que je n'ai pas envie de t'ennuyer avec un problème qui ne doit même pas en être un.

- Dis-moi quand même ce qui te tracasse. Je te promets que ça ne m'ennuie pas de savoir.

- Il n'y a rien. Je t'assure.

- Dis-moi.

- Bon, si tu insistes, soupira-t-il. Mais ne viens pas te plaindre que je te bassine avec Harry après. En fait, j'ai l'impression qu'il évite de me regarder ce matin. Je sais, ça paraît stupide et en plus, sur quoi je fonde ça ? C'est arrivé qu'une seule fois.

- De quoi ? Il a fui ton regard tu veux dire ?

- Oui, et j'ai trouvé ça bizarre. C'est pas son genre.

- Etrange que ça n'arrive que maintenant…dit la jeune femme d'un air moqueur.

- Comment ça ? Tu trouves ça normal ?

- Seigneur, que tu es lent des fois ! En plus, je t'ai déjà expliqué pourquoi…oh ! Attends, j'ai compris pourquoi ça n'arrive que maintenant!

- Mais bordel, de quoi tu parles ?

- Potter est attiré par toi, c'est un fait. Tu pourras nier l'évidence autant que tu voudras, ça ne changera rien. Je pense simplement qu'il a senti notre rapprochement. Il doit sentir que tu n'es plus libre, ricana-t-elle victorieusement.

- Je sais vraiment pas où tu vas chercher tout ça…

- Tu me crois toujours pas ? Alors voilà ce qu'on va faire. Affichons-nous sans ambiguïté et tu verras qu'il ne pourra plus nous regarder en face.

- C'est du délire et en plus si c'était vrai, je trouverais ça cruel pour lui.

- Donc, tu as quand même un léger doute ?

- Bien sûr que non ! s'empressa de répondre le Serpentard de plus en plus agacé. Très bien, faisons ça mais à une condition.

- Oui ?

- Si j'ai raison, on n'en reparle plus et si j'ai tord, tu ne te mêleras pas de ça. Je parlerai à Harry pour mettre les choses au clair.

- Et c'est tout ?

- C'est quoi cette question idiote ? Bien sûr que ce sera tout ! Tu crois quoi ?

- Je voulais juste m'assurer que ça ne te tentait pas…

- Quoi ? Non mais arrête ton délire, Pansy !

L'instant était rare. Pansy ne trouvait rien à redire. Ses joues s'étaient honteusement empourprées, ses yeux s'appliquaient à fixer son assiette. Drago ne comprenait décidément rien à ses sentiments. Malgré son envie de paraître détachée, Pansy savait qu'il n'en était rien au fond. Elle était irrévocablement amoureuse de lui et son besoin de se rassurer quant à la réciprocité des sentiments de Drago ne faisait qu'accroître dangereusement. Savoir qu'Harry pouvait constituer un concurrent potentiel était insupportable, même si les chances étaient infimes. C'est pourquoi elle voulait que le Gryffondor comprenne qu'il n'était plus à prendre. Néanmoins, elle savait pertinemment que son attitude était puérile.

Pour se faire pardonner et pour mettre son plan à exécution, la jeune femme agrippa soudain le cou du Serpentard et plaqua ses lèvres sur les siennes avec fougue. Drago se raidit par surprise avant de se détendre dans le baiser.

Et là, plusieurs évènements s'enchaînèrent: un groupe de filles de Poufsouffle piaillèrent d'une voix suraiguë en repérant les deux Serpentard enlacés; s'en suivit de la mine décomposée de l'Elu qui n'arrivait plus à décrocher son regard du couple; et juste après, un cri effroyable se fit entendre dehors. Drago et Pansy se séparèrent au moment même où Crabbe, Goyle et Nott franchirent les portes de la Grande Salle. Le visage livide de Goyle de laissait rien présager de bon. Drago savait déjà qu'ils étaient porteurs d'une nouvelle funeste qui allait probablement ébranler cette école.

Poudlard n'avait jamais eu à déplorer de cas de suicide…

Drago espérait de tout son être que son plan avait fonctionné et que tout le monde n'y verrait que du feu. Il ne regrettait pas d'avoir éliminé Flint. Il ne regrettait pas d'avoir d'abord sondé son esprit à la recherche de la vérité. Il ne regrettait pas d'avoir tailladé ses deux avant-bras pour faire disparaître sa marque des ténèbres, pour faire croire que Flint était en souffrance, pour faire croire qu'il n'y avait pas de Mangemort parmi les élèves, pour protéger Pansy et lui par la même occasion. Il ne regrettait pas de l'avoir étranglé lentement en lisant l'agonie dans ses yeux, en se rappelant la manière dont il avait torturé sa chauve-souris. Il ne regrettait pas d'avoir camouflé les marques faites par ses doigts au niveau de son cou en enroulant une corde à plusieurs reprises autour des chairs rougies. Il ne regrettait pas d'avoir passé cette corde par-dessus la branche d'un arbre et d'avoir tiré celle-ci pour que le corps sans vie de Flint soit pendu. Il ne regrettait pas d'avoir attaché la corde à la même branche, d'avoir renversé un escabeau juste sous ses pieds et d'avoir observé le Serpentard pendant de longues minutes, se laissant bercer par le grincement sinistre de la corde.

Drago ne regrettait rien, mais une chose ne cessait de le tourmenter : il était terrifié à l'idée qu'Harry ou Pansy ne découvrent la vérité. Il savait que le Gryffondor ne le lui pardonnerait jamais.

Le Serpentard avait volontairement planifié ce meurtre en excluant des méthodes magiques. Il savait très bien que les professeurs allaient vérifier qu'aucun sort n'avait été jeté sur lui avant sa mort. Drago n'avait rien laissé au hasard. Et maintenant, son rôle était de paraître légèrement choqué par la nouvelle sans pour autant en faire trop. Il fallait détourner l'attention d'Harry et le plan diabolique de Pansy tombait finalement à pique.

Lorsque les trois Serpentard annoncèrent aux professeurs qu'ils venaient de trouver le cadavre de leur ami suspendu à une corde dans le parc, l'agitation et l'horreur se répandit dans la salle comme la plus vile des épidémies. Le professeur McGonagall se leva de table, un masque d'autorité bien en place, et invita les élèves à garder leur calme. Rien n'y fit. Beaucoup de Serpentard se levèrent de table tandis que d'autres élèves chahutaient nerveusement, chacun s'imaginant déjà les théories les plus improbables.

Soudain, un bruit sourd vint interrompre les discussions animées. Un silence pesant prit place dans la salle tandis que chacun semblait chercher l'origine du bruit. Satisfait d'avoir rétabli l'ordre en frappant violemment la table du plat de sa main, Rogue se redressa lentement, savourant les regards terrifiés qu'il avait toujours le pouvoir de créer.

- Cessez de vous agiter, ordonna le professeur de potion d'une voix lente et glaciale. Cela ne vous concerne en rien. Que tout le monde vaque à ses occupations d'élèves tandis que nous autres professeurs allons vérifier les dires de vos camarades.

Alors que la journée ne pouvait pas s'annoncer plus dramatique, les hiboux et autres créatures ailées apparurent munis du courrier. La Gazette du Sorcier apportait malheureusement son lot de mauvaises nouvelles.

Rob Spencer, un jeune journaliste qui n'avait pas sa langue dans sa poche, relatait les faits tragiques de la nuit dernière avec une précision effarante.

_Hier soir, à une heure du matin, de nombreuses villes britanniques ont subi l'attaque vicieuse de Mangemorts: Hull, Felixstowe, Brighton, Torquay, Newport, Pembroke, Bangor, Liverpool, Carlisle et Berwick-upon-Tweed._

_De nombreuses structures ont été complètement détruites faisant au passage quelques centaines de morts. A quatre heures du matin, on en comptait deux cent trente-sept à Liverpool, mais le nombre de victimes ne cesse de croître d'heure en heure._

_Quelques témoins qui déambulaient non loin des lieux saccagés, affirment tous avoir vu une lumière verte puis rouge à l'intérieur des bâtiments avant que les fenêtres n'explosent et que les murs ne s'effondrent comme un château de cartes. Les Mangemorts se sont simplement contentés d'apposer la marque des ténèbres dans le ciel avant de quitter les lieux comme des lâches._

_Le premier ministre des Moldus a bien entendu été prévenu du désastre, bien qu'il ne puisse pas faire grand-chose._

_En tout cas, la population sorcière de ces villes meurtries semble bien décidée à fuir les lieux. J'ai pu accoster un jeune couple de Sang-Mêlé avant qu'ils ne transplanent de leur perron. Tous deux paraissaient anéanties et fatigués. A aucun moment ils ne se sont détachés l'un de l'autre. L'homme tentait de rassurer sa petite femme en encerclant sa taille de ses bras, mais c'était à se demander qui était réellement plus terrifié que l'autre. Ce jeune couple m'avouait que cette ville (Brighton) n'était pas suffisamment protégée et que les Aurors n'étaient même pas présents au moment des faits. Ils avaient donc l'intention de rejoindre leur famille qui vivait à Londres, espérant ainsi être à l'abri des attaques._

_Etant resté à Brighton jusqu'au lever du jour, je peux effectivement déplorer le manque d'effectifs (ou d'efficacité ?) de notre chère armée. Qu'attendons-nous pour recruter de nouveaux Aurors ? Les attaques n'ont apparemment duré que quelques minutes (dix au maximum), mais les Mangemorts étant nombreux, ils ont eu le temps de démolir dix-huit rangées de maison dont deux immeubles d'habitation, sans compter d'autres dégâts d'infrastructures magiques qui n'ont pas fait de mort. Ça c'est de l'efficacité ! Mais qu'en est-il des Aurors ? J'ai dû attendre plus de quatre heures avant de voir le bout de leur baguette !_

_Pour finir, remarquons simplement que ces villes n'ont pas été choisies au hasard; en effet, toutes sont localisées en bord de mer et j'ai réalisé avoir fait le tour de notre île en me rendant dans chacune d'elles. Ceci montre qu'un plan a été échafaudé, mais lequel ?_

_Il serait temps de faire quelque chose, monsieur le premier ministre (Monsieur Cabot)! Et vous monsieur Potter, combien de morts vous faut-il sur la conscience avant d'accomplir votre présumé destinée ?_

Harry froissa le journal et le jeta par terre avant de quitter la Grande Salle, fou de rage.

* * *

Bonsoir à tous !

J'espère que l'attente n'a pas été trop douloureuse et que ce chapitre vous apportera quelques réponses.

N'hésitez pas à m'exposer vos hypothèses conernant le plan de Voldemort. J'espère que mon idée vous plaira...

Bisous à tous. 3


	30. Epreuve 30: Garder son sangfroid

_Harry froissa le journal et le jeta par terre avant de quitter la Grande Salle, fou de rage._

Ses pas, trop bruyants pour être ceux d'un homme serein, martelaient douloureusement sur le sol en pierre du couloir. Son visage rougi par la colère, ses poings serrés, ses ongles enfoncés dans la chair de ses paumes, son échine courbée sous le poids de la douleur, tout en Harry semblait sur le point d'exploser ou de s'effondrer. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas senti autant incompris et livré à lui-même. Comment pouvait-on être aussi cruel et lui poser tous ces crimes sur le dos ? Peut importait la situation, tout semblait de sa faute aux yeux des journalistes. Harry n'avait pas besoin d'eux pour culpabiliser.

Si Rogue et Dumbledore n'avaient pas été là pour le cadrer et lui donner un plan à suivre, Harry savait qu'il aurait déjà plié sous la pression. Il se serait probablement battu en duel contre Voldemort sans même se donner une chance d'être prêt, à supposer que ce soit possible.

Une main agrippa son bras. Harry se retourna brusquement pour atterrir nez à nez avec Hermione. Son visage était marqué par l'inquiétude et la gravité. Ron se tenait légèrement en retrait, l'air mal à l'aise. Au loin, un cortège funèbre de professeurs quittait le château par la grande porte en bois massif. Rogue s'arrêta un bref instant et fixa Harry avec insistance sans pour autant laisser paraître la moindre émotion. Le Gryffondor se calma légèrement en ressentant le regard du professeur de potions comme une aile protectrice qui s'enroulait tout autour de lui. Harry ignorait si c'était l'intention de Rogue mais c'était désormais un effet qu'il pouvait avoir sur lui. La main de son amie le ramena dans le présent.

- Cet article était tout simplement ignoble avec toi. S'il te plaît, ne culpabilise pas pour ce qui s'est passé, d'accord ?

- Tu sais, j'avais pas besoin de cet enfoiré pour avoir ces morts sur la conscience ! cracha Harry.

- Je t'en prie, calme-toi…

- J'aimerais que Dumbledore rentre et qu'il me dise quand toute cette boucherie va finir ! Comment tu peux me demander de rester calme ? Et puis tout part à vau-l'eau ce matin ! Qu'est-ce qui est vraiment arrivé à Marcus Flint ?

- J'avoue que je suis un peu retournée d'apprendre que quelqu'un est mort ici à Poudlard. Tu penses qu'il s'est suicidé ?

Harry fronça les sourcils avant de secouer la tête avec lenteur.

- Ça ne lui ressemble pas. J'espère que Drago et Pansy ne sont pas en danger.

- Tu penses que c'est peut-être quelqu'un qui tue les Mangemorts dans l'école ?

- En fait, je pense plutôt à un règlement de compte. Oui, ça semble plus probable. Un type comme lui doit forcément avoir beaucoup d'ennemis.

- Mais de là à l'assassiner…

- Bon, écoute. Là, j'ai besoin d'être seul. S'il te plaît laisse-moi. Vite.

Hermione recula, effrayée par l'expression qu'arborait son visage. La douleur ainsi que la colère l'avaient métamorphosé en un monstre laid et effrayant. Néanmoins, elle ne voulait pas le laisser seul tant il paraissait aveuglé par ses émotions. Elle fit un pas devant elle et alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à refuser de le quitter, la voix d'Harry éclata avec force, la figeant sur place.

- LAISSE-MOI !

- Je t'interdits de lui hurler dessus comme ça ! cria Ron en entourant ses bras autour d'elle, les yeux menaçants. On essaye juste de te soutenir et rien ne te donne le droit de nous traiter comme de la merde, tu entends ? Il y en a marre de supporter tes sautes d'humeur !

- Va te faire foutre alors ! Tout ce qui vous intéresse en fait c'est de vous bécoter ! Alors voilà, c'est votre chance ! Je vous libère de vos obligations envers moi !

- Harry…, murmura Hermione les larmes aux yeux, tu sais bien qu'on t'aime. Je t'en prie, ne t'éloigne pas à nouveau.

Mais Harry ne l'écoutait plus. Il leur tourna le dos et partit droit devant lui, complètement secoué par ce qu'il venait de se passer. Leur avait-il vraiment crié dessus? Son estomac était tellement crispé qu'il avait le goût d'acide gastrique dans le fond de la gorge. Il déglutit et accéléra le pas, ne sachant absolument pas où aller pour calmer ses nerfs. Mais son état s'empirait mètre après mètre. Ses émotions semblaient tant incontrôlables qu'il avait l'impression qu'elles ne lui appartenaient plus.

Ses genoux plièrent soudain et Harry s'effondra sur le sol…

De son côté, Drago jouait parfaitement la comédie. Pansy était dans ses bras tandis qu'il affichait un air surpris sans pour autant en faire trop. Aucun regard n'était dirigé dans leur direction mais le Serpentard ne voulait prendre aucun risque. Son masque devait être placé devant son visage en permanence. Dans le fond, cela n'avait rien de difficile lorsqu'il devait tromper des inconnus. En revanche, l'exercice était plus délicat face à Harry. Mais le Gryffondor avait quitté la salle depuis une bonne demi-heure ce qui lui laissait du temps pour souffler.

Pansy et Drago récupèrent leurs affaires de cours dans leur appartement après que le Serpentard ait tenté de nourrir Baltus, une fois encore sans succès. Drago entrelaça ses doigts avec ceux de Pansy et expira bruyamment pour tenter de se détendre. Baltus maigrissait et ses blessures ne guérissaient pas bien, de quoi préoccuper sérieusement son maître. Malheureusement, Drago n'avait pas le temps de s'occuper de ce problème et surtout, il ne voulait pas attirer l'attention de quelqu'un avec les plaies de son animal.

Les professeurs de Poudlard, quant à eux, avaient bien d'autres choses à penser. Annoncer la mort de Marcus Flint à ses parents, où et comment entreposer le corps de leur fils pour assurer sa meilleure conservation, et préparer un beau discours et peut-être des explications sur le pourquoi du comment.

Tous constatèrent les avant-bras tailladés du jeune défunt ainsi que les autres détails amenant à penser qu'il s'agissait d'un suicide. Le professeur McGonagall décida donc de suivre l'avis général et de conclure à un acte désespéré. Rogue resta immobile pendant toute l'observation du cadavre et des lieux. Seul le froncement de ses sourcils trahissait sa méfiance. Son intuition criait au meurtre. Tout paraissait trop évident et le fait que sa marque des ténèbres soit dissimulée sous un nombre incalculable de lacérations ne fit qu'accentuer ses doutes (Rogue savait de ses parents, eux-mêmes Mangemorts, que Marcus Flint venait d'être récemment marqué). La personne qui avait fait cela devait donc savoir qu'il était un Mangemort mais en cachant sa marque, il ne devait pas vouloir qu'on sache que certains élèves étaient des Mangemorts.

Cela ne laissait place qu'à deux éventualités : ou bien cette personne essayait de protéger d'autres Mangemorts, ou alors cette personne essayait de se protéger elle-même car elle était aussi un Mangemort. Etait-ce un règlement de compte, un accident tragique (ce que Rogue doutait profondément vu la précision de la mise en scène) ou le début d'une guerre souterraine ? Rogue quitta les lieux du crime en direction de la Salle sur Demande, l'esprit tournant à plein régime.

Harry gisait sur le sol depuis quinze minutes. Il venait d'entrer malgré lui dans l'esprit de Voldemort. Les émotions qu'il avait ressenties avaient été un mélange infect entre sa propre tempête affective et celle du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Quand Harry avait compris ce qui était en train d'arriver, il était déjà trop tard pour tenter de ne pas voir à travers les yeux rouges sang de Voldemort. La vision était courte et le Gryffondor était convaincu qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de repérer sa présence. Néanmoins, il n'y avait rien de plus désagréable et déstabilisant que d'entrer dans la tête de la personne qu'on haïssait le plus.

Le Mage Noir était penchée au-dessus d'une carte qui représentait l'Angleterre. Des petites croix noires étaient plantées dans les villes qui avaient été citées dans le journal. Harry ressentait un plaisir malsain d'une intensité inouïe à voir ces croix. Juste après, le Gryffondor avait réussi à s'extraire de son esprit, complètement écoeuré d'avoir ressenti de la satisfaction en pensant à tous ces morts.

Harry réfugia son visage dans le creux réconfortant de ses mains. Il tenta de faire le vide dans sa tête, mais l'image de ses deux amis lui revint comme une gifle sur la joue. Hermione était au bord des larmes quand il s'était retourné et Ron avait l'air furax, ce qu'il comprenait bien vu son comportement. Tout d'abord, il pensa qu'il devait s'excuser au plus vite, mais toutes réflexions faites, c'était peut-être le moment idéal pour s'éloigner de tout le monde, ne plus lire le journal et devenir quelqu'un d'intouchable, d'insensible, d'invincible.

Il en avait assez des questions. Il ne voulait plus que ses amis s'inquiète pour lui et il ne trouvait plus le temps pour faire attention à eux. De toute manière, ils semblaient bien mieux à deux. Concernant Drago, il ne voulait même plus lui adresser la parole ou simplement le regarder. C'était bien trop douloureux de savoir qu'il n'aurait jamais sa chance avec lui, ou quelqu'un d'autre. Il devait se résoudre à vivre pour cette mission, pour que les autres puissent aller de l'avant et aimer qui bon leur semble après la guerre. Mais il ignorait s'il en était capable et il sentait le besoin d'en parler à quelqu'un qui pourrait le conseiller dans cette direction. Le nom de Rogue lui vint alors en tête et il se mit debout en s'appuyant contre le mur. Ses pas le guidèrent vers la Salle sur Demande tandis que le professeur de potions avait déjà atteint le septième étage.

En entrant, Harry s'était attendu à être accueilli par les survivants mais il n'en était rien. La salle était vide, à l'exception du professeur qui lui tournait le dos. Ce dernier regardait par la fenêtre, les mains derrière le dos.

- Où sont-ils ? demanda calmement l'Elu.

- J'ai érigé un mur pour séparer la salle en deux, histoire de ne pas être dérangés pendant votre entraînement. Ils n'entendront rien.

Harry s'avança vers la fenêtre par laquelle regardait Rogue et il s'immobilisa juste à côté de lui.

- Je peux vous poser une question ?

- Vous pouvez toujours tenter, mais je ne garantis pas de réponse.

Harry respira profondément et attendit quelques minutes avant de se lancer.

- Comment faites-vous pour vivre dans une telle solitude ?

- Il y a une nuance entre être solitaire et être rejeté, Potter. Je l'ai voulu. Vivre ainsi est facile parce que c'est mon choix.

- Connerie ! Personne n'aime se retrouver seul. On ne tient ce discours que quand on n'a pas trouvé les bonnes personnes.

- Vous êtes vraiment niais, Potter. Il n'est pas question d'aimer ou de ne pas aimer quelqu'un. Certains éloignements sont la conséquence d'une décision réfléchie. Il arrive justement qu'on s'éloigne de ceux qu'on aime pour les protéger.

- Alors vous avez déjà aimé quelqu'un ? Je parle d'amitié.

- …

- Et une femme, d'amour ?

- …

La question était horrible à entendre du fils de la jeune femme qu'il avait aimé plus que tout et dont il se tenait en partie responsable de sa mort. Rogue déglutit difficilement en digérant cette question.

- Je prends ça pour des non, continua Harry. En fait, je vous demande ça parce que je sens qu'il faut que je me détache de tout lien qui pourrait me gêner dans ma mission. Je ne veux plus penser à rien d'autre. Je veux être dans ma bulle, vous comprenez ?

- …

Même si le professeur ne bougeait pas d'un cil, une bataille faisait rage dans son esprit. Il était tiraillé entre l'idée d'approuver le choix du Gryffondor et l'idée de ne surtout pas s'isoler. Bien malgré lui, il avait appris à connaître Harry et à l'apprécier à sa manière. Il était fatigué des mensonges, fatigué de jouer un rôle, fatigué d'être aigri de la vie, fatigué d'être misanthrope, fatigué de prétendre que leur entraînement servait à quelque chose. A cet instant précis, il avait envie de dire au Gryffondor qu'il devait en profiter et faire tout ce qui lui passait par la tête avant que l'épée de Damoclès ne lui tombe dessus. Rogue ne lui donnait pas plus de quatre mois à vivre. Il ignorait les projets exacts de Voldemort, ce dernier n'expliquant jamais le réel but de ses missions alors ce n'était qu'une estimation. Mais cela pouvait tout aussi bien être deux semaines si Dumbledore rentrait plus tôt que prévu de son périple à la recherche des Horcruxes. Il devait se l'avouer, il pouvait sentir son cœur se tordre à l'idée d'utiliser Harry comme la simple clé de la victoire. C'était un peu comme un animal qu'on engraissait année après année avant de l'amener à l'abattoir.

- Rogue ?

- C'est une décision raisonnable.

Bien qu'Harry lui eût posé la question dans l'espoir d'obtenir cette réponse-là, il était un peu déçu. Une part de lui persistait à croire que c'était une très mauvaise idée.

- Même par rapport à Ron et Hermione ? Vous êtes sûr que m'éloigner d'eux n'est pas une bêtise ? C'est que je me suis toujours appuyé sur eux pour ne pas devenir fou…

Rogue soupira et posa son front contre la vitre de la fenêtre. Le Gryffondor observa la peau de son visage. Celle-ci paraissait rugueuse et les rides qui la parcouraient ne faisaient qu'accentuer la dureté de son visage.

- Pour vous dire le fond de ma pensée, je doute être un modèle à suivre, Potter. Ce sont mes convictions, rien de plus. Vous devriez peut-être suivre votre instinct et non votre raison.

- Je deviendrai cinglé si je n'essaye pas de rationaliser ce que je fais, croyez-moi.

- Tout ce que je veux vous dire, c'est que vous puisez votre force dans l'amitié de ces personnes et pour vaincre Voldemort, il vous faudra une raison personnelle.

- La mort de mes parents devrait suffire.

- La vengeance n'est pas une bonne raison. C'est une des choses que Dumbledore m'a apprise il y a des années de ça.

- Et quelle est donc votre raison ?

- Ceci ne vous concerne en rien, mentit Rogue en se mordant l'intérieur des joues.

Les yeux verts du Gryffondor détaillèrent le visage du professeur une fois encore. Rogue serra les dents en sentant ce regard familier sur lui. Il pouvait presque imaginer Lily à la place de son fils et halluciner l'odeur de son parfum de fleurs. Il ferma les yeux un bref instant, envahi par des souvenirs bien trop douloureux.

- Je peux vous poser une dernière question ?

Le professeur de potions de répondit rien mais le Gryffondor prit ce silence pour une autorisation muette.

- Vous trompez Voldemort, n'est-ce pas ?

Rogue s'éloigna brusquement de la fenêtre, comme si Harry venait de lui coller une gifle. Ses yeux sombres se posèrent sur le Gryffondor qui s'obstina à soutenir son regard. Le professeur de potions ne semblait pas réellement courroucé, plutôt ébranlé par la question. Sa bouche s'ouvrit à plusieurs reprises pour se refermer dans un claquement de dents.

- J'ai bien réfléchi et tout semble logique maintenant. Dumbledore vous raconte tout parce que vous faites de même concernant Voldemort. Je sais que je peux vous faire confiance, pas seulement parce que Dumbledore m'a assuré que je pouvais le faire, mais aussi parce que je le sens. Vous êtes un espi…

- Taisez-vous, Potter ! Je vous interdis de prononcer ce mot !

- Personne ne peut nous entendre, vous l'avez dit vous-même.

- Vous croyez toujours ce qu'on vous dit, triple imbécile ? Peu importe l'endroit où nous parlons. Prenez l'habitude de ne pas prononcer certains mots.

- C'est bon, j'ai compris. Pas la peine de faire un caca nerveux.

Rogue ricana et poussa Harry sur le côté avec suffisamment de force pour qu'il s'étale par terre.

- Connard !

- Crétin ! répliqua le professeur toujours plus amusé.

Le moment des confidences était bel et bien terminé. L'humour et les petits pics avaient de nouveau retrouvé leur place habituelle. La matinée se déroula comme prévue, faite de combats acharnés entre les deux sorciers. Les sorts les plus vicieux étaient maintenant utilisés et Rogue prenait un malin plaisir à attaquer Harry, même lorsqu'il était à terre.

L'après-midi, Pansy et Drago rejoignirent Harry et le professeur de potions pour entraîner les survivants. Ils se mirent d'accord pour leur annoncer ce qui s'était passé la nuit dernière. A quoi bon leur cacher cette mauvaise nouvelle quand les nouveaux arrivants allaient forcément leur en parler ? Il valait mieux être honnête.

Pendant tout l'entraînement, Harry se débrouilla pour ne pas regarder les deux Serpentard, ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de deviner qu'ils se tenaient la main de temps à autre et qu'ils étaient toujours physiquement proches. Ils respiraient la complicité et cela enragea le Gryffondor. Il avait presque l'impression qu'ils essayaient de le narguer avec toutes ces marques de tendresse, même si elles étaient relativement discrètes.

Les jours suivants s'écoulèrent de la même manière, rythmés par les entraînements, les nuits de mission et l'arrivée des nouveaux survivants. Pansy et Drago avaient réussi à entrer par effraction dans un magasin de baguettes magiques où ils savaient que le propriétaire dormait à l'étage. Il était tellement compliqué de trouver la baguette désirée dans ces interminables rayons qu'ils avaient eu besoin de l'aide du vendeur. Les deux Serpentard y étaient allés après leur mission, mais ils avaient revêtus leur robe de sorcier traditionnelle pour ne pas effrayer le vieillard qui les servait. Ils payèrent les baguettes de leur poche en expliquant qu'ils étaient chargés par le gouvernement d'armer les Aurors et autres milices armées d'une seconde baguette, au cas où. L'homme fut ravi de l'initiative et leur promit sa totale coopération pour les semaines à venir. Il dût néanmoins prêter serment tandis que Pansy se porta volontaire pour être le gardien du secret. On n'était jamais trop prudent.

Ainsi, cinq semaines passèrent. Voldemort avait poursuivi ses attaques littorales mais son plan mystérieux s'étendait maintenant aux frontières de tous les pays du monde. La tension ne cessait de croître à mesure que de nouvelles villes étaient touchées et que les habitants fuyaient vers le centre des terres. L'endroit devenait alors une ville fantôme…jusqu'à ce qu'un groupuscule de Mangemorts ne viennent la coloniser. Les Aurors recrutaient massivement depuis trois semaines mais ils demeuraient toujours en infériorité numérique, ce que la Gazette du Sorcier s'acharnait à rappeler dans chaque édition. La situation était clairement hors de contrôle et le jeune Premier Ministre Michael Cabot en était bien conscient. Il décida donc d'envoyer un courrier aux gouvernements des autres pays du monde pour les inviter à une réunion de crise. Tous acceptèrent l'invitation avec empressement et la réunion fut fixée la semaine suivante.

Il n'y avait actuellement plus qu'un jour à attendre. Inutile de préciser que tout le monde retenait son souffle.

De son côté, Harry commençait vraiment à devenir fou. Pansy et Drago semblaient toujours sur son passage, prêts à s'embrasser avec fougue et même parfois à glisser leurs mains à des endroits inappropriés, ce qui faisait rougir le Gryffondor. Quand Drago lui posait une question, Harry bégayait quelques mots inaudibles avant de lui tourner le dos, mort de honte. Il n'en pouvait plus de faire semblant. A chaque fois qu'il voyait Drago, il se voyait avancer vers lui et attraper son cou avec force avant de l'embrasser devant Pansy, un regard victorieux braqué sur elle. Cela faisait plus d'un mois qu'il supportait cet enfer et ses rêves érotiques. Sans parler de l'ambiance glaciale dans le dortoir des Gryffondor lorsqu'il était en présence de Ron.

Pansy, elle, jubilait et avait pratiquement oublié que tout cela n'était qu'un jeu pour montrer à Drago qu'Harry en pinçait pour lui. Drago semblait avoir pris goût à leur relation (et aux parties de jambes en l'air fantastiques qu'ils continuaient à avoir). Et effectivement, Drago ne pensait plus vraiment au plan qu'ils avaient mis en place. Il avait de véritables sentiments pour elle, ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de penser à Harry et de s'inquiéter pour lui. A plusieurs reprises, il lui avait demandé comment il allait, mais le Gryffondor s'était contenté de bredouiller quelques mots avant de s'éloigner, laissant Drago perplexe et toujours plus inquiet.

D'ailleurs, il était aussi inquiet pour Baltus. Elle ne volait plus, ne mangeait plus, et dormait pratiquement toute la journée. Il avait demandé à Rogue quelques médicaments pour la remettre d'aplomb mais il s'avéra qu'il était incapable de concevoir des potions pour les animaux. Drago ne savait plus quoi faire.

Cette nuit-là, Pansy dormait et Drago s'était éclipsé de la chambre pour s'asseoir près de sa chauve-souris. Elle n'avait plus la force de repousser les marques d'affection de son maître et celui-ci en profita pour lui caresser le pelage de son ventre. Le Serpentard ne souriait pas. Il la regardait d'un air grave jusqu'à ce qu'un grincement provenant de l'entrée lui fit relever la tête…

* * *

Pff ! Les bugs de ce maudit site ! Halala, moi qui voulais vous poster ce chapitre hier. Dites donc un grand merci à Mamoshi qui m'a sortie de ce pétrin informatique ! Merci Mamoshi ! Mais franchement, comment as-tu pu trouver le problème ? C'est le site qui t'a expliqué ? Bref, j'espère qu'ils vont quand même régler le problème.

Et maintenant, messieurs, dames, il est grand temps pour vous de retenir votre souffle pour quelques jours d'apnée lol !

Oui je sais c'est "un peu" long mais c'est important pour ne pas hyperventiler au prochain chapitre. Hum, je sens que vous vous faites déjà des films...Bande de perverses lol !

Bon, faites comme si je n'avais rien dit, d'accord ? Sinon, vous allez probablement être déçues.

C'est gentil de garder vos tomates pour le repas du soir ! ;)

Bisous et à bientôt !


	31. Epreuve 31: Trouver le bonheur

_Il la regardait d'un air grave jusqu'à ce qu'un grincement provenant de l'entrée lui fit relever la tête…_

Drago pouvait reconnaître cette silhouette parmi tant d'autres. Ses épaules crispées, son cou légèrement penché en avant, ses poings serrés. Son pas nerveux claquant sur les dalles de pierre était une autre signature du Gryffondor. Et s'il passait trop prêt de lui, même son odeur avait un parfum subtil de savon, de sueur et d'herbe fraîche. Rien d'extraordinaire mais tellement plaisant pour le Serpentard. Du moins, c'était ce que l'inconscient de Drago aurait pu raconter.

Mais un détail changeait tout. Un détail qu'il n'avait jamais vu auparavant.

Harry semblait libéré. La tension qui marquait son visage depuis plusieurs mois s'était évanouie. Ses yeux verts étincelaient, littéralement. La bouche du Serpentard s'entrouvrît de surprise.

- Harry ? Que fais-tu ici ? Est-ce que tout va bien ?

- Oh oui ! Tout va bien !

- S'il te plaît, chuchote. Pansy dort à côté.

- Oh pardon, murmura le Gryffondor toujours plus souriant.

Drago ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas vu ainsi. Il pencha la tête sur le côté, la mine curieuse.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu as l'air tellement…heureux ou quelque chose comme ça.

- Il y a de ça. Avoue que ça t'étonne, gloussa-t-il doucement. Je sais enfin de quoi sera fait mon avenir, alors tu vois, j'ai l'esprit tranquille.

- Comment est-ce possible ? Dumbledore t'a envoyé une lettre ?

Le Gryffondor perdit de son éclat en entendant le nom du directeur de Poudlard.

- Non. Il a mieux à faire. Et puis, que veux-tu qu'il me dise ? Il s'en est toujours tenu au strict nécessaire.

Drago fut un peu déstabilisé de l'entendre parler ainsi de l'homme qu'il semblait avoir toujours pris pour figure paternelle. Les mots du Gryffondor semblaient enrobés de reproches. Le Serpentard aurait voulu savoir ce qu'il avait appris concernant son avenir mais Harry détourna rapidement la conversation.

- Enfin, parlons plutôt de la raison de ma venue. J'ai un cadeau pour toi.

- Vraiment ? fit le Serpentard de plus en plus perturbé par le comportement étrange de son ami.

Harry plongea sa main dans un repli de sa robe de sorcier et en sortit une petite boîte blanche qui était perforée de minuscules trous. Drago fit les yeux ronds et observa le Gryffondor qui s'assit au pied du sofa. A ses pieds.

- Ouvre la boîte.

Le cœur battant plus fort, Drago s'exécuta. A première vue, la boîte ne contenait rien. Puis soudain, une aile noire se déploya vigoureusement hors du carton et Drago sursauta.

- Oh mon dieu, Harry ! Mais c'est une chauve-souris ! Tu n'es quand même pas allé en acheter une ?

- Si, affirma joyeusement le Gryffondor.

- Mais tu as perdu la raison ? Tu aurais pu avoir de gros ennuis !

- Rogue m'a accompagné. Je ne risquais rien. Et puis, il m'a aidé à transplaner jusqu'au Chemin de Traverse.

- J'ai du mal à croire qu'il n'ait pas essayé de te dissuader de sortir de Poudlard.

- Oh mais il l'a fait. N'empêche que cette fois-ci, c'est moi qui ais remporté la bagarre. J'espère que ça te fait plaisir.

- C'est vraiment gentil mais je ne peux pas accepter. J'aurais l'impression de trahir Baltus ou de l'abandonner.

- En fait, j'ai eu une idée. Je me suis dit qu'elle irait certainement mieux si une chauve-souris prenait soin d'elle. J'ai demandé au vendeur et il paraît que c'est le plus protecteur des mâles qu'il n'ait jamais eus.

- C'est un mâle ?

- Oui, pourquoi ?

- Je ne tiens pas à devoir gérer une famille de chauves-souris, tu vois ?

- T'inquiète. J'ai fait des recherches et apparemment, c'est seulement à l'automne qu'ils se retrouvent pour s'accoupler. Mais après, je ne garantis rien parce qu'elles sont censées hiberner en hiver et comme tu le vois, celles qu'ils vendent ont été conditionnées pour rester éveillées toute l'année. Et en théorie, mâles et femelles ne vivent jamais ensemble dans la nature, mais le vendeur m'a certifié qu'ils s'entendraient bien.

- C'est vraiment sympa d'avoir pensé à tout ça, mais ce sera à Baltus de décider.

- Bien sûr. Vas-y, sors-le de sa boîte.

Drago retourna délicatement la boîte dans sa main et deux petites perles noires se braquèrent dans sa direction. Le Serpentard resta un moment à observer la bête ailée. Son pelage était plus fourni que celui de Baltus et son poil était de couleur marron. Le bout de son museau luisait tandis qu'il reniflait discrètement le poignet de Drago, imprimant dans sa mémoire l'odeur de son maître. Ses oreilles étaient nettement plus rondes et larges que celle de Baltus, ce qui lui donnait un air comique. Le Serpentard finit par déposer l'animal sur le sofa où se trouvait Baltus.

Cette dernière cligna faiblement des yeux en découvrant l'animal à quelques centimètres d'elle. Même si Baltus paraissait toujours apathique, une lueur étrange brilla dans ses yeux. Drago remarqua immédiatement le changement. Quelque chose semblait enfin attirer son attention. Le jeune homme se mit à sourire. Cela faisait tellement plaisir d'entrevoir ce petit éclat de vie luire au fond de ses prunelles.

- Je vais l'appeler Balthazar.

- C'est joli. Baltus et Balthazar.

- Je vais voir s'il a faim.

Drago chercha l'orange qu'il avait pris au dîner pour Baltus et revint s'asseoir par terre. Il pela le fruit sous l'œil acéré de Balthazar qui se lécha les babines. Baltus soupira d'ennui, la tête posée sur le côté. Drago tendit un morceau juteux que Balthazar s'empressa d'arracher de ses mains avant de planter ses dents pointues dans le fruit.

- Il est affamé, constata Drago.

Baltus observa l'autre chauve-souris avec méfiance. Balthazar mangea bruyamment les trois-quarts de son morceau avant d'émettre un son étrange. Cela ressemblait à un claquement de dents mêlé d'un ronronnement de chat. Sa petite tête se tourna dans la direction de Baltus tandis qu'Harry déposa le reste du fruit sur le fauteuil. Le Gryffondor attrapa ensuite le bras de Drago et il l'entraîna vers le mur le plus proche pour leur laisser une certaine intimité.

- Tu vas voir, murmura Harry, je te parie qu'il va réussir à la faire manger un peu.

- Ça m'étonnerait…

Balthazar resta à distance de Baltus, comme s'il savait qu'elle allait être effrayée s'il s'approchait d'elle. Du bout de son aile, il poussa la nourriture vers elle et les yeux de Baltus s'écarquillèrent de surprise. Balthazar s'installa du côté opposé de Baltus et grignota un autre morceau d'orange. Baltus observa longuement l'autre chauve-souris avant d'étendre timidement une patte vers le morceau de fruit qui lui était destiné.

La respiration du Serpentard se bloqua douloureusement et ses mains agrippèrent la robe du Gryffondor au niveau de son torse. Le Mangemort avait appuyé son dos contre le mur tandis qu'Harry était assis de profil, son épaule s'enfonçant dans celle du Serpentard. Le sourire du Gryffondor s'accentua, d'autant plus que la réaction de son ami était particulièrement amusante et touchante.

Baltus jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle, comme si manger était devenu quelque chose d'interdit, puis elle glissa le fruit dans sa petite gueule. Drago hoqueta de joie et ses poings arrachèrent pratiquement le tissu de la robe d'Harry.

- C'est un miracle ! Tu es un géni, Harry ! Merci ! Merci !

- Ça me fait autant plaisir qu'à toi, tu sais. Je tiens énormément à elle l'air de rien.

- Comment pourrais-je te remercier ? Demande-moi ce que tu veux ! s'exclama-t-il fou de joie.

L'expression d'Harry changea en un éclair. Le vert de ses yeux sembla disparaître, avalé par le noir de sa pupille. Son sourire se fana, ce qui lui donna un air sérieux et déterminé. Drago déglutit, presque paralysé par cette transformation.

- Laisse-moi t'embrasser alors…

- Qu…quoi ?

Harry ne laissa aucune chance à Drago de reculer. Le mur, les mains et les yeux d'Harry, tout encerclait Drago. Le corps du Serpentard se tendit, se ratatina sur place et une bouffée d'air s'échappa de sa bouche par saccades tremblantes. Les yeux gris terrifiés de Drago ne coupèrent contact avec ceux du Gryffondor. Harry glissa sa main droite sur le bras de Drago jusqu'à se poser sur sa joue avec délicatesse. Un simple sourire illumina ses traits tandis que sa langue vint taquiner ses propres lèvres. Drago déglutit avec difficulté, partagé entre l'envie insensée de vouloir embrasser Harry et le besoin de protéger son couple et de s'éloigner du Gryffondor.

- Et Pansy ? se surprit à chuchoter le Serpentard.

- Oublie-la quand tu es avec moi, c'est simple.

Et les lèvres d'Harry déposèrent le plus doux des baisers qu'il n'eut jamais reçu. Son cœur se retourna et se tordit dans tous les sens, à l'image de son monde qui se mit à basculer jusqu'à ce que ciel et terre inverse leur place. Le baiser avait été bref mais celui-ci avait laissé une marque indélébile sur ses lèvres. Il ne pouvait plus nier ce sentiment étrange qui s'était logé dans le creux de son estomac et qui se répandait comme la plus vile des maladies dans son corps. Cette inquiétude constante pour Harry, ce besoin d'être physiquement et mentalement proche de lui, cette envie de le rendre heureux, cette façon de le détailler, de savoir avec qui il était et ce qu'il faisait, cette façon dont Harry haïssait Pansy et vis versa, tout était là depuis si longtemps…

- Harry…Harry…

- Je sais.

Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent avec toujours autant de délicatesse et de retenu, ce qui n'empêchait pas d'ébranler le Serpentard avec la violence d'un séisme. Drago se voyait comme une tour dont la base s'était effritée, ce qui faisait dangereusement tanguer son sommet. Ces baisers étaient tellement interdits. La tête du jeune Malefoy semblait sur le point d'exploser.

- C'est grave, Harry, murmura-t-il les yeux fermés.

- Non, c'est la plus belle chose qui puisse m'arriver. Et je sais que tu ressens la même chose pour moi, j'en suis sûr.

- C'est bien trop dangereux et puis j'aime Pansy. Je ne veux pas qu'elle souffre.

- Si on fait attention, personne n'aura à en souffrir. La vie est trop courte et je veux en profiter au maximum. C'est certainement pas parce qu'on est en temps de guerre que je vais me priver de ça. Alors s'il te plaît, on a perdu assez de temps à se voiler la face. Lançons-nous enfin dans l'aventure.

- Je ne sais pas, Harry. Je crois que c'est une erreur à ne pas commettre. Tôt ou tard, cette histoire nous retombera dessus. En plus, c'est trop bizarre de te considérer de cette manière. Je me sens perdu, soupira-t-il en secouant nerveusement la tête.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. J'imagine à quel point la pilule doit être difficile à avaler et je ferai tout mon possible pour te mettre à l'aise.

- Comment peux-tu être si sûr de toi ? Tu as déjà vécu une expérience de ce genre ?

- Non, mais je veux tenter le coup avec toi parce que je n'ai plus peur de prendre des risques. Ça en vaudra vraiment la peine, tu verras.

- Je ne sais pas, Harry.

- Laisse-moi te convaincre alors…

Ses lèvres se posèrent à nouveau sur les siennes, mais cette fois-ci Harry dévoila son cœur. L'intensité de ce baiser semblait lui faire voir la vie en couleur, enfin. Ce qu'il vivait avec Pansy était fort et vrai, sans aucun doute, mais ce qu'il ressentait en ce moment culminait tout. Il n'eut même pas le temps de se demander si embrasser un autre homme le dégoûtait. Ce n'était pas n'importe qui, c'était Harry et cela faisait toute la différence. La question ne traversa même pas son esprit. Tout semblait enfin à sa place. Drago savait qu'il ne pouvait plus retourner en arrière. Ce baiser était une nouvelle marque dans sa chair.

- FILS DE PUTE ! ELOIGNE-TOI DE DRAGO !

Pansy déboula soudain de la chambre, le visage déformé par la rage. Drago se releva droit comme un I, tandis qu'Harry recula et fit face à la jeune femme. Celle-ci se jeta sur le Gryffondor et frappa son torse de ses poings de toutes ses forces.

- COMMENT TU PEUX ME FAIRE CELA ? hurla-t-elle d'une voix brisée par la colère et la douleur.

Drago cacha son visage de ses deux mains, son échine se courbant sous la culpabilité. La dernière chose qu'il voulait, c'était faire souffrir Pansy.

- Calme-toi, Pansy, ordonna calmement mais fermement Harry. Je ne cherche pas à te le voler, c'est promis.

- MAIS TU FAISAIS QUOI ALORS ?

- Je désire juste ma petite part de bonheur, tout comme toi.

- TU ES FOU, POTTER !

- Non, et je pense que si quelqu'un peut comprendre cette situation, c'est bien toi. Tu m'as l'air d'être plus ouverte d'esprit que la plupart des gens. Et tu es intelligente. Tu laisseras choisir Drago si tu l'aimes autant que tu le prétends.

La jeune femme baissa la tête, vaincue. Un silence lourd de sens s'installa entre eux, jusqu'à que la voix de Pansy se fit à nouveau entendre.

- Tout cela est de ma faute, murmura-t-elle les larmes aux yeux. J'ai poussé Drago dans tes bras…

- Cela n'a rien à voir avec toi, Pansy. Je n'aurais jamais rien tenté si je ne voyais pas les choses différemment aujourd'hui. Ça ne sert à rien d'attendre un avenir meilleur pour être heureux. C'est maintenant ou rien.

Pansy se tourna vers Drago qui se cachait toujours son visage derrière ses mains. Les larmes dévalaient maintenant son visage tant les émotions la submergeaient. Elle s'avança lentement vers lui et l'entoura de ses bras après une brève hésitation. Ses lèvres humides de larmes salées vinrent se poser sur la chevelure blonde de son partenaire.

- C'est ce que tu veux, n'est-ce pas ? Potter a raison. Je t'aime trop pour te priver de ça. Et à la base, je ne crois pas à la monogamie, mais ça ne veut pas dire que je suis indifférente à l'idée de te partager avec Potter. Je t'ai toujours voulu pour moi toute seule.

Drago redressa finalement la tête et fit face à la jeune femme.

- Je n'ai jamais voulu te faire souffrir, Pansy. Et pourtant, tu as toutes les raisons de me haïr parce que je t'ai manqué de respect.

- Je ne te hais pas, Drago. Jamais je ne pourrai.

Elle s'éloigna de Drago et braqua un regard glacial sur Harry.

- Faites ce que vous avez à faire, mais débrouillez pour que je ne le voie jamais. Que cela reste secret. C'est dans notre intérêt à tous.

Drago regarda Pansy disparaître dans leur chambre, profondément secoué par tous ces changements. Harry s'avança vers lui mais Drago recula d'un pas, faisant arrêter le Gryffondor.

- J'ai besoin de réfléchir et de mettre les choses au point avec Pansy avant qu'il ne se passe quoi que ce soit entre nous. Je veux que tu comprennes que je tiens énormément à ce que j'ai construit avec elle et tout simplement que j'ai des sentiments pour elle.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je me doutais bien que cela se passerait comme ça. Je ne te forcerai pas. Je veux juste être honnête avec moi-même. Ce que je ressens pour toi, je ne l'ai senti pour personne d'autre et je ne veux pas gâcher ma chance de connaître le bonheur. Mais s'il te plaît, le temps passe vite et je ne serai pas toujours là, prêt à t'attendre. Alors, règle tes affaires avec elle et quand tu seras prêt, envoie-moi une lettre. Tu n'auras qu'à fixer un rendez-vous et je viendrai.

- Entendu, murmura Drago un peu perdu.

- T'inquiète pas, tout se passera bien. Je te souhaite une bonne soirée.

Harry s'approcha du Serpentard dont les yeux s'agrandirent inconsciemment. Le Gryffondor sourit d'un air confiant et rassurant et déposa un énième baiser sur ses lèvres glacées. Drago ferma ses paupières, l'esprit assailli de vertiges. Il resta ainsi, jusqu'à ce que le bruit du tableau qui se referma derrière Harry lui fasse ouvrir les yeux. Il expira bruyamment et ses genoux se plièrent de fatigue. Cette nuit-là, Drago dormit, dos contre le mur tandis que Pansy resta seule dans leur lit, le visage enfoui dans son oreiller pour étouffer ses sanglots. Quant à Harry, il se promena dans le parc de Poudlard, le cœur gonflé d'émotions diverses. Les larmes avaient fini par couler sur ses joues sans qu'il ne prenne la peine de les essuyer.

Il était heureux de savoir enfin de quoi son avenir serait fait. Il allait enfin savoir ce que cela faisait d'aimer et d'être aimé en retour. Rogue lui avait parlé de quelques mois, ni plus ni moins. Cela paraissait à la fois long et tellement court. Au moins, Rogue avait été honnête avec lui et par cette confidence de sa future mort, il savait que l'homme lui faisait confiance. Rogue savait qu'il serait suffisamment fort pour encaisser la nouvelle et Harry était profondément reconnaissant qu'il passe outre les ordres de Dumbledore.

Paradoxalement, savoir qu'il allait bientôt mourir était rassurant. Il avait l'impression de reprendre le contrôle de sa vie. Il pouvait se faire à l'idée de donner sa vie de son plein gré. En lui annonçant le plan de Dumbledore, Rogue lui laissait une chance de dire non mais également d'accepter, comme s'il était un membre à part entière de ce complot et non l'outil de leur machination.

Loin d'imaginer le carnage qui était en train de se produire dans le monde, Harry se mit à sourire en espérant que la réunion organisée le lendemain par le Premier Ministre britannique se passerait bien.

Malheureusement, aucun premier ministre n'arriva à destination…Aucun ne put transplaner jusqu'en Angleterre…

* * *

Salut tout le monde !

Ce chapitre est court et pas très bien écrit, je trouve. Mais tant pis. En plus, Drago est de plus en plus mou lol ! Va falloir que je change ça. J'espère que vous supportez la tournure de l'histoire lol ! Vous ne vous attendiez peut-être pas à ce compromis. Désolée mais Pansy ne sera pas éjectée aussi sec de cette fiction.

Sinon, je voulais vous prévenir que je ne posterai plus qu'une fois par semaine, tous les samedis. Je n'ai vraiment pas le temps d'écrire en ce moment, mais je devrais m'y remettre en mai, après mes exams. Désolée, j'essaye juste d'amorcer le sevrage en douceur et de poster les chapitres qui restent de sorte à ce qu'on puisse arriver en mai sans avoir à attendre trop longtemps les nouveaux chapitres.

Bonne journée. :)

PS : Merci pour tous ceux qui lisent et laissent des reviews ! C'est toujours un plaisir de savoir ce que vous pensez des chapitres !


	32. Epreuve 32: Surmonter ses peurs

_Malheureusement, aucun premier ministre n'arriva à destination…Aucun ne put transplaner jusqu'en Angleterre…_

La nuit s'écoula dans un calme trompeur. Le plan diabolique de Voldemort avait causé la perte de milliers de sorciers dont les premiers ministres et autres représentants des états du monde. Le Mage Noir savait qu'une réunion de crise allait avoir lieu d'un moment à l'autre et rien de plus efficace dans une guerre que de créer la confusion en éliminant les dirigeants principaux des pays.

Pour cela, il avait mis en place une machination dans le plus grand secret. Aucun Mangemort n'était au courant du but exact de leur mission. Chacun s'attelait à une tâche qui semblait n'avoir aucun sens. Seul Voldemort savait où tout cela les menait. Les premiers Mangemorts devaient semer la terreur à la frontière de chaque pays pour que les gens fuient les lieux. Après que les Aurors aient inspecté les lieux, d'autres Mangemorts revenaient discrètement et s'installaient dans un immeuble inoccupé. Ils devaient simplement attendre là jusqu'à ce qu'un autre groupe de Mangemorts les rejoignent. Ces derniers détenaient l'heure exacte à laquelle ils devaient jeter le sort qui permettrait d'ériger une coupole magique au-dessus du pays. Cette coupole était invisible et se mettait en place lorsque tous les Mangemorts jetaient le sort en même temps. Une fois activée, cette barrière empêchait tout transplanage dans le ciel d'un côté à l'autre de la coupole et de ce fait, tous les ministres furent piégés et se disloquèrent dans le néant. Voldemort savait que ces sorciers étaient bien trop pressés et bien trop hautains pour prendre un autre moyen de transport et il suffisait d'avoir lu la Gazette du Sorcier pour savoir l'heure de la réunion. Un véritable jeu d'enfant.

Harry avait chancelé en sentant l'exaltation du Seigneur des Ténèbres à l'annonce des morts par l'un de ses fidèles serviteurs. Il savait déjà ce que les journaux allaient dire le lendemain, enfin c'était ce qu'il croyait. Les desseins de Voldemort allaient bien au-delà de simples meurtres. La manipulation était un élément essentiel de ses plans…

Michael Cabot était assis à la grande table ronde, placée au centre de la salle de réunion. A ses côtés se trouvaient deux Aurors chargés de sa protection. La porte d'entrée était également surveillée par une dizaine de soldats surentraînés dont les yeux ne cessaient de bouger dans toutes les directions, à l'affût de la moindre menace.

Il faisait encore nuit sur Londres mais le Premier Ministre était parfaitement éveillé, prêt à accueillir ses confrères pour tenter d'organiser la résistance. Après plusieurs minutes d'attente, la porte s'ouvrit mais à la grande déception du jeune politicien, ce ne fut que Mme Greach, son assistante. Ses lunettes rebondissaient sur sa poitrine à mesure que ses pas nerveux claquaient sur le sol.

- Monsieur le Ministre, une…lettre pour vous…

Sans attendre, elle déposa une enveloppe sur la table et quitta la pièce. Michael Cabot regarda ses deux gardes du corps avec gravité avant de prendre l'enveloppe du bout des doigts.

- Monsieur, peut-être serait-il plus prudent que vous laissiez quelqu'un d'autre ouvrir cette enveloppe. Allez savoir ce qu'elle contient, fit l'un des Aurors, la voix caverneuse.

- Messieurs, laissez-moi je vous prie…

- Monsieur le Premier Ministre, je ne crois pas…

- Faites ce que je vous dis !

Les deux Aurors échangèrent un regard avant d'acquiescer silencieusement et de disparaître derrière la porte. Michael Cabot avait resserré ses doigts sur l'enveloppe. A l'instant où ses yeux bleus s'étaient posés sur le sceau en forme de serpent, il avait compris. Personne n'allait venir.

Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent, rythmées par les battements erratiques de son cœur. Le jeune politicien était peut-être inexpérimenté mais il avait la hargne que les plus âgés avaient perdue. Il se promit au moins une chose, quelque soit le chantage ou la menace inscrit sur le papier, il n'allait pas courber l'échine devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

D'un coup sec, il déchira un coin de l'enveloppe avec son index et il en sortit la lettre. Ses yeux filèrent sur le papier avec frénésie.

_« __Cher Monsieur Cabot,_

_J'ai le regret de vous annoncer qu'aucun invité ne sera présent à la fête._

_Une surprise de taille les attendait…et je crains fort qu'ils ne puissent excuser leur absence de là où ils sont._

_Par ailleurs, je dois avouer que je suis extrêmement déçu de ne pas avoir été invité. Peut-être n'ai-je pas été assez clair dans mes précédents communiqués. Sachez donc que je suis partisan du dialogue et des négociations et je suis persuadé que nous pourrions trouver un arrangement. Contrairement à ce que vous pouvez penser, je ne suis pas un être assoiffé de sang. Je préfèrerais de loin en finir avec cette guerre et gouverner cet état à vos côtés._

_Voici donc ma proposition: arrangez-moi un rendez-vous et je mettrai fin aux massacres. Si vous refusez, sachez que je n'arrêterai pas et que la victoire sera mienne. Vous seul tenez le destin de ces pauvres innocents dans vos mains, alors réfléchissez bien à mon offre. Ma clémence a des limites._

_J'attends donc votre réponse, Monsieur le Premier Ministre._

_Sincères salutations._

_Lord Voldemort __»_

L'homme serra les dents et froissa la lettre pour en faire une boule de papier.

- Plutôt mourir…murmura-t-il la voix chevrotante.

Sa chaise racla bruyamment sur le parquet tandis qu'il se leva énergiquement. Il quitta la salle de réunion et continua droit devant, suivi par sa garde rapprochée. Au bout du couloir sombre se trouvait le bureau de Mme Greach, son assistante. La porte s'ouvrit d'un coup sec et la quinquagénaire sursauta derrière son bureau.

- Notez bien ce que je vais vous dicter. Vous enverrez ensuite ce communiqué à la Gazette du Sorcier. Cela doit paraître dans l'édition de demain.

- Bien monsieur.

- Mes chers compatriotes, si je m'adresse à vous en ce matin funeste, c'est pour vous rappeler ma détermination sans faille à combattre le Mal. Je ne plierai jamais sous le chantage et la menace, que cela soit bien compris. Je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour anéantir nos ennemis et gagner cette guerre. Gardez la foi, je vous en prie. Au moment où vous lirez ces lignes, sachez que notre armée de vaillants soldats est en train de se battre pour protéger vos vies. Alors tenez bon et nous sortirons vainqueurs. Bien à vous. Michael Cabot.

- Que s'est-il passé ? osa demander Mme Greach, les yeux écarquillés de terreur.

- Personne ne viendra, dit-il la gorge serrée. Ils sont tous morts…et nous sommes seuls…

Dans l'appartement des deux Mangemorts, seuls Balthazar et Baltus étaient éveillés. Très affaiblie, la petite femelle clignait lentement des paupières, ne quittant jamais Balthazar du regard. Ce dernier, toujours à distance d'elle sur le fauteuil, tourna finalement la tête pour observer la pièce. Il repéra le corps de son maître, appuyé contre le mur mais encore assoupi. Il s'envola dans les airs, faisant plusieurs tours du salon sous l'œil curieux de Baltus avant d'aller se poser sur Drago. Baltus redressa franchement la tête, plutôt jalouse qu'une autre chauve-souris ne daigne prendre sa place auprès de son maître. Elle couina plaintivement et tenta de pousser sur ses pattes pour prendre de l'élan et s'envoler, mais la pauvre petite bête ne fit que glisser sur son ventre et elle tomba du fauteuil. Un cri strident s'échappa de sa gueule tandis qu'elle percuta le sol. Balthazar revint immédiatement vers Baltus et les yeux du Serpentard s'ouvrirent à ce moment-là.

- Baltus ? demanda-t-il d'une voix écorchée par le sommeil.

Le Serpentard frotta ses yeux avec ses poings puis il se leva dans un craquement sinistre de son genou. En découvrant Baltus par terre, il se précipita vers elle, mais Balthazar l'arrêta net en soufflant comme un chat, d'un air menaçant.

- Quoi ? grogna-t-il, impatient et inquiet pour sa chauve-souris.

Balthazar s'approcha de Baltus et renifla ses ailes dont les articulations étaient coincées par les bandages de son maître. Balthazar commença à déchiqueter le tissu de ses petites dents aiguisées, sous les yeux incrédules de Drago. A peine les bandages défaits, la chauve-souris battit lentement des ailes.

- Ça alors…quel idiot je fais.

Tandis que Baltus jetait des regards intéressés à l'autre chauve-souris, la porte de la chambre à coucher s'ouvrit doucement et une Pansy aux cheveux en bataille et au visage bouffi fit son apparition. Drago sentit aussitôt son ventre se nouer. Il s'avança vers elle, les sourcils froncés par l'inquiétude et la culpabilité. Drago ne l'avait jamais vu aussi dépité. Rien ne semblait avoir ce pouvoir sur elle. Il s'arrêta devant la jeune femme, attendant un mot ou un simple regard de sa part. Mais Pansy s'obstinait à rester immobile et silencieuse. Seul le bruit des deux chauves-souris était perceptible dans le salon. Un mur invisible semblait à présent séparer les deux Serpentard et Drago détesta sentir la présence de cette chose ou peut-être de cette troisième personne qui avait envahi leur cocon douillet. Alors Drago prit une décision.

- Il n'est pas question que je m'éloigne de toi. Je refuse de te perdre pour quelque chose dont je ne suis même pas sûr.

- Menteur, ça crève les yeux qu'il y a une connexion entre toi et Potter, quelque chose qui te dépasse ça c'est certain, mais tu ne peux plus l'ignorer maintenant. Ce con de Gryffondor a ouvert la boîte de Pandore en t'embrassant et je ne veux pas que tu fasses comme si on pouvait retourner en arrière. Je veux que tu sois honnête avec toi mais aussi avec moi. Tu ne me respecteras pas en me faisant croire qu'il ne se passe rien entre vous. C'est le début, que tu le veuilles ou non. Personne n'y peut rien à présent.

- Comment peux-tu être aussi sure que je ne résisterai pas aux avances d'Harry ?

-Parce que…soupira-t-elle la gorge nouée, quand je t'ai vu dans ses bras, je n'existais plus…

- C'est faux ! Et…

- Pas quand vous vous êtes embrassés. Tu as découvert quelque chose qui a dépassé ta compréhension rationnelle. Potter a envoyé valdinguer toutes tes convictions sur ce qui est raisonnable, tolérable et respectable. Tu peux toujours espérer que tout est redevenu comme avant mais ce n'est qu'une illusion. Alors va parler à Potter. Ce n'est pas avec moi qu'il faut discuter. Je serai toujours à toi, t'inquiète pas.

- Mais je ne veux pas te faire souffrir, insista Drago, le regard presque implorant.

- Ça fait partie de la vie, pas vrai ? dit-elle calmement, ses lèvres réduites à un sourire triste.

- Mais, il doit y avoir une autre solution.

- N'ai pas peur de ce que tu ressens pour lui. C'est la chose à faire et tu le sais bien au fond de toi. Et tu sais, si la situation avait été inversée, j'aurais fait pareil que lui. Je pense qu'on a tous droit à sa part de bonheur alors je vais devoir apprendre à partager…

- Mais…

- S'il te plaît, arrête. C'est assez dur comme ça.

Pansy glissa la main dans sa poche et en sortit deux comprimés antiémétiques qu'elle déposa dans la main du Serpentard.

- Prends ça et va voir Potter. Moi je vais aller faire un tour dehors. J'ai besoin de prendre l'air.

C'est ainsi que Drago se retrouva seul dans le salon, un peu désorienté et inquiet pour la suite des évènements. La réalité, c'est qu'il avait cru trouver un équilibre avec Pansy, une sorte de routine qui lui avait tant manqué ces derniers mois d'horreur. Et voilà que le monde pivotait de nouveau sur son axe, le réduisant à cette petite chose terrifiée par la nouveauté et le danger. Mais comme l'avait dit Pansy, il se sentait incapable d'ignorer Harry et c'est sur des jambes tremblantes que Drago sortit de l'appartement sous sa cape d'invisibilité. Il fallait absolument qu'il mette les choses au point avec le Gryffondor. En tout cas, il espérait qu'Harry puisse lui apporter des réponses parce que de son côté, c'était un véritable tourbillon de sentiments et de pensées. Bien que les évènements de la nuit précédente semblaient lui avoir apporté la seule réponse dont il avait besoin pour avancer avec Harry, les choses paraissaient plus complexes concrètement.

Drago s'arrêta dans le hall principal et attendit que le Gryffondor ne descende de l'escalier, entraîné par l'habituel flot de rouge et or. Ron et Hermione passèrent à côté de lui. Drago constata la mine particulièrement maussade, voire même sombre du rouquin et les yeux tristes de sa petite-amie. Harry avait le don de faire souffrir ce qu'ils aimaient le plus…

Neville apparut soudain de la foule, un sourire confiant imprimé sur son visage. Ses yeux semblèrent soudain se poser sur lui et Drago recula inconsciemment jusqu'à ce que son dos n'entre en contact avec quelque chose de mou. Des bras invisibles l'encerclèrent violemment et le Serpentard dut se retenir de ne pas crier de surprise.

- J'te tiens. Enfin, chuchota la voix rauque du Gryffondor dans le creux de son oreille.

Drago n'avait jamais entendu une voix aussi pénétrante et purulente d'érotisme. Sa respiration fut interrompue sous le choc et, sans qu'il ne puisse contrôler quoi que ce soit, un spasme dans son bas-ventre vint réveiller les braises d'un feu qui avait été allumé la nuit dernière. Une bouffée de chaleur remonta le long de sa peau pour faire brûler ses joues. En sentant les mains d'Harry descendre sur ses hanches et venir le presser sur son entrejambe boursouflé de plaisir, Drago ne put contenir un hoquet mêlé de peur et d'excitation.

- Désolé mais je ne peux plus attendre. J'ai envie de toi…murmura le Gryffondor.

- Harry…

D'une simple pression de ses mains, le Gryffondor guida Drago à reculons. Le cœur battant, le Serpentard regarda le flot d'élèves disparaître au loin tandis qu'Harry l'entraînait avec lui, tel un prédateur rentrant dans sa tanière pour déguster sa proie. Collé contre le corps du Gryffondor, Drago se sentait à la fois à sa place et en même temps un peu mal à l'aise. Il aurait été bien naïf de sa part d'espérer que son éducation hétéro sexuellement orientée ne vienne pas freiner quelque peu ses ardeurs. A cela s'ajoutaient aussi la peur de la première fois mais également la peur d'aller beaucoup trop vite. Ce qui était un peu agaçant, c'était de constater qu'Harry n'avait lui aucun doute sur ce qu'il faisait et sur la vitesse à la laquelle ils progressaient dans la découverte de ce nouvel aspect de leur relation. C'était un peu comme si le Gryffondor cherchait à en finir, à conclure dans l'empressement, sans vraiment se soucier de son bien-être.

Etrangement, ils marchèrent à reculons jusqu'à arriver aux toilettes des garçons, comme s'ils ne voulaient surtout pas tourner le dos à la masse d'élèves ou peut-être parce qu'il était plus facile d'assumer ce qui allait se passer en avançant tout en faisant une sorte de marche arrière. L'esprit du Serpentard ne savait plus quoi penser.

La porte des toilettes se ferma et Harry jeta un sort pour bloquer le loquet du battant de bois. Pendant un instant, aucun d'eux ne bougea. Seule leur respiration respective prouvait qu'ils étaient bien là, ensemble.

- Comment as-tu su que j'étais sous ma cape ? murmura Drago sans raison.

- Je t'attendais devant l'entrée de ton appartement et quand j'ai vu la porte s'ouvrir toute seule, j'ai compris et j'ai suivi le son de tes pas. Enfin bref, on est là maintenant et c'est tout ce qui compte à mes yeux. Pas toi ? demanda tranquillement le Gryffondor en retirant leur cape d'invisibilité.

- Si.

Drago ne trouvait finalement rien d'autre à dire. A quoi bon ? Harry n'avait aucune envie de parler et lui ne voulait plus penser.

- Laisse-toi faire alors.

- Tu l'as déjà fait? ne put s'empêcher de demander le Serpentard.

- Non, et ça n'a aucune importance. Fie-toi à ton instinct, Drago. Tu sais que tu peux me faire confiance. Je ferai tout pour ne pas te faire mal.

Des lèvres humides se posèrent soudain sur la nuque chaude du Serpentard qui frissonna au contact de ces chairs voraces. Ses genoux tremblèrent dangereusement et Drago dut poser ses deux mains sur la porte pour se stabiliser. Harry déboutonna la chemise du Serpentard tout en continuant de ravager son cou. Par intermittence régulière, le souffle brûlant du Gryffondor venait stimuler sa peau déjà hypersensible et Drago lâcha un nouveau grognement lorsque les mains de son assaillant vinrent caresser son ventre.

- J'aime quand tu fais ce bruit-là. Et surtout, j'aime savoir que j'en suis la cause. Tu me fais tourner la tête, Drago.

Le Serpentard n'était même plus capable de sortir une phrase cohérente. Respirer demandait déjà beaucoup trop d'effort. Ses yeux ne quittaient les mains d'Harry, notamment quand celles-ci vinrent déboutonner son pantalon avec lenteur. Le vêtement glissa le long de ses jambes dans un bruit sourd et l'air frais vint morde sa peau chaude.

A ce moment-là, Harry décida de laisser un peu de temps au Serpentard pour qu'il puisse reprendre ses esprits et il retira tous ses habits en un éclair avant de reposer délicatement ses mains sur cette peau diaphane. Il caressa les épaules du Mangemort, puis il força ce dernier à s'éloigner de la porte pour pouvoir lui enlever sa chemise. Drago revint s'appuyer contre la porte pendant qu'Harry s'agenouilla par terre. Ses doigts parcoururent l'étendue de son dos pour aller se poser sur ses fesses encore couvertes de son boxer.

Drago se raidit soudain, sa raison faisant brutalement surface. Quelle que soit la chose qu'Harry s'apprêtait à faire, cela ne pourrait être qu'indécent, voire même dégoûtant. Mais il était peut-être un peu tard pour penser à ça et surtout pour revenir en arrière. Harry sentit immédiatement la tension dans ses muscles et il caressa à nouveau le dos du Mangemort.

- N'ai pas peur. Tout va bien se passer.

- Je sais pas, je sais pas…

- Fais-moi confiance.

Drago expira bruyamment pour tenter de se détendre un peu, puis il finit par acquiescer de la tête, faisant sourire tendrement le Gryffondor.

* * *

Salut à tous et merci de votre patience lol !

C'est bizarre parce qu'à l'époque où j'avais écrit ce chapitre, le comportement mou et passif de Drago ne m'énervait pas. En le relisant ce matin, j'ai envie de lui en mettre une pour qu'il réagisse lol ! Bon, je ne peux pas tout changer maintenant, mais je m'occuperai de son caractère dès que je me remettrai à écrire de nouveaux chapitres.

En espérant malgré tout que cela ne vous repoussera pas trop...

A samedi prochain ! Je vous embrasse fort, du haut de mes 23 ans lol !

3


	33. Epreuve 33: Perdre espoir

_Drago expira bruyamment pour tenter de se détendre un peu, puis il finit par acquiescer de la tête, faisant sourire tendrement le Gryffondor._

Harry sentit son cœur crépiter d'envie pour le Mangemort. Tandis que le bout de ses doigts se faufilait sous le dernier vêtement qui protégeait les parties les plus intimes du Serpentard, une bouffée d'euphorie se mit à tourbillonner dans sa tête à une vitesse folle. Harry fit glisser le boxer de ses hanches étroites, sa vision se brouillant quelque peu sous l'émotion. Ses doigts agrippèrent fermement les os du bassin du Serpentard et sa langue vint goûter la peau de ses fesses. Dans un bruit de fond, il entendit vaguement la voix de Drago mais il n'arrivait plus à s'arrêter.

Toucher, mordiller, caresser, lécher, il voulait tout connaître de son corps et de toutes les manières possibles. Harry avait peur que ce soit sa seule chance de pouvoir découvrir tout ça alors il faisait tout en même temps et le plus vite possible. Voldemort accélérait le mouvement. La quête de Dumbledore allait bientôt toucher à sa fin et Harry était terrifié à l'idée que cette guerre se termine plus tôt que prévue, le privant de ce fait de son seul espoir d'accomplir quelque chose dans sa vie personnelle.

Il voulait mourir dans la peau d'un homme, même si dix-sept ans n'avait rien d'un âge d'homme, même si ses traits avaient quelque chose d'un enfant, même si ce passage de l'adolescent à l'homme n'était que symbolique. Il voulait au moins perdre sa virginité avec Drago. C'était tout ce qui comptait, bien que cela ne paraisse pas si important que ça pour le commun des mortels. Mais Harry savait que la Mort l'attendait alors toutes les priorités de la vie semblaient avoir été chamboulée. D'abord, accepter de donner sa vie pour les autres, puis penser à préserver ses amis en ne restant pas égoïstement à leur côté, et enfin penser un peu à soi et ce que l'on aurait voulu dans la vie. Et le Gryffondor en était certain, aimer Drago aurait été la plus belle quête de son existence. Alors Harry se fixa cet objectif, s'il ne pouvait rien construire sur du long terme, il n'était pas question de détruire le couple du Serpentard. Il allait devoir se contenter du plaisir de la chair, sans trop s'impliquer émotionnellement.

Si les choses avaient été différentes, Harry savait qu'il n'aurait probablement jamais fait des avances au Serpentard. Ou peut-être, des années après, il aurait compris que cela ne servait à rien de lutter et il aurait pris tout son temps pour ouvrir les yeux de Drago. Mais Harry préférait ne pas trop y penser. A quoi bon? Rogue ne lui avait pas laissé l'ombre d'un doute. Et Harry faisait confiance au professeur de potions. Il allait mourir quoi qu'il arrive. C'était tellement injuste.

La rage et le désespoir s'insinuèrent en lui sans qu'il ne puisse le contrôler. Ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans la chair de Drago. Les muscles du Serpentard se crispèrent douloureusement tandis que ses dents mordaient la peau de son dos. Harry se mit soudain debout, emporté toujours plus par ce tourbillon d'émotions et ses bras vinrent encercler possessivement la taille du Mangemort. Harry avait l'impression de ne plus être vraiment aux commandes de ses gestes. Son corps finit par écraser le Serpentard contre la porte. Ses dents se plantèrent dans le cou de Drago et il sentit la gorge de ce dernier vibrer.

D'ailleurs, il lui fallut quelques minutes pour se rendre compte que Drago tentait de se débattre pour quitter son étreinte. Les vibrations de sa gorge se transformèrent en suppliques.

- Arrête, Harry ! Arrête, tu n'es pas dans ton état normal ! Lâche-moi !

Choqué par son comportement, le Gryffondor recula de quelques pas et Drago se retourna vite, la respiration irrégulière et les yeux agrandis d'horreur.

- Bon sang, qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ?

- Je…je sais pas. Excuse-moi, murmura Harry mortifié.

- Un moment, j'ai cru que tu n'allais pas me lâcher et que tu allais continuer à t'acharner sur moi. Je n'aime pas cette violence.

- C'était pas moi, c'était pas moi…

- Ecoute, de toute manière, je crois que tout ça va trop vite, d'accord ? Je ne suis pas prêt.

- Non, attends, j'ai besoin de savoir ce que ça fait. J'ai besoin de toi…

- Je suis désolé mais c'est non, persista le Mangemort d'une voix nerveuse.

- Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?

- Tu sais bien pourquoi. J'ai besoin de temps pour réfléchir à ce que tout ça implique et j'ai besoin de savoir si je risque de briser mon couple en te voyant.

- Tu n'es qu'un lâche, Drago ! explosa soudainement Harry. Tu te caches derrière cette pauvre excuse pour pouvoir te défiler ! L'unique vérité, c'est que tu ne veux pas te faire baiser par un garçon ! Ça te dégoûte c'est ça ? Tu n'as même pas l'intention de me laisser une chance ! T'en as rien à foutre de moi !

Drago resta un instant bouche bée. Il avait l'impression de revoir le Gryffondor désespéré et irascible du début de l'année scolaire. Son besoin de se protéger l'emporta sur son inquiétude pour Harry. Il se rhabilla sans trembler, son air hautain de nouveau en place. Le Gryffondor, toujours nu, resta à l'observer, les poings serrés de chaque côté de ses hanches.

- Tu sais, si tu ne peux pas comprendre que ce n'est pas facile pour moi, alors je fais bien de ne pas vouloir. Si tu ne cherches qu'à baiser, tu trouveras facilement quelqu'un. Avec ton statut de sauveur, qui pourrait te résister ?

- VA TE FAIRE FOUTRE ! hurla Harry en jetant une de ses chaussures en direction du Serpentard.

Drago esquiva agilement, le visage fermé.

- Non, toi d'abord…

Le Serpentard disparut sous sa cape d'invisibilité et après avoir annulé les sorts qui protégeaient la porte de sortie, il quitta les toilettes, laissant un Harry fulminant de rage derrière lui.

Le Gryffondor n'arrivait plus à penser rationnellement. Le tourbillon d'émotions dans sa tête ne faisait que grandir, mettant ses peurs et sa colère au devant de tout. Harry tomba à genoux, les larmes jaillissant de ses yeux. Harry pleurait car il avait soudainement réalisé ce qui était en train de se passer. Voldemort était également en proie à de violentes émotions et de nouveau, Harry se trouvait irrémédiablement connecté avec ce monstre.

- Non, faites que ça s'arrête…Drago…

Mais le Serpentard était bel et bien parti. Harry était une fois de plus seul face à son désarroi. Il tenta de se concentrer pour ne pas entrer dans l'esprit de Voldemort, en vain.

Le Gryffondor se retrouva en pleine réunion de Mangemorts, dans le manoir le plus lugubre qu'il n'eut jamais vu. A travers les yeux rouges de Voldemort, il pouvait distinguer le père de Drago dont le visage était marqué par l'épuisement et la nervosité. Assis à sa droite se trouvaient sa femme et Bellatrix Lestrange. A sa gauche, Greyback, Dolohov et MacNair discutaient avec animation, une carte parsemée de petits points rouges et de flèches noires sous leurs yeux.

- Tiens, tiens, il semble que nous ayons de la compagnie. Harry Potter nous a rejoint, dit Voldemort d'une voix faussement mielleuse. (Toutes les personnes de l'assemblée tournèrent la tête dans la direction de leur maître.) Tu sais, Harry, c'est très mal élevé d'écouter aux portes si je puis dire, ricana le Seigneur des Ténèbres d'une voix à faire froid dans le dos. Il est vrai que tu n'as pas eu la chance de recevoir une bonne éducation de sorciers.

- La faute à qui, sale pourriture !

- Oh, tu me déçois beaucoup, Harry. Tant de haine, mais pour rien. Tu n'as aucune chance contre moi. Tu ferais mieux de te rendre avant que je ne décide de faire du mal à ceux qui te sont le plus chers.

- Inutile de me faire peur avec ça! provoqua le Gryffondor même si son estomac s'était vrillé en entendant la menace. Je suis sûr que vous êtes déjà au courant que je me suis brouillé avec tout le monde. Je n'attends plus qu'une chose de la vie, c'est un duel à la mort avec vous. J'ai déjà accepté de perdre tout le monde, que dites-vous de ça hein ? Vous croyez que j'allais rester ce pauvre petit merdeux binoclard avide d'amitié ? Vous avez tué cette partie de moi !

- C'est ce qu'on verra, Harry…

- Allez en enfer, de préférence avant moi, osa le Gryffondor plein de courage.

La connexion s'interrompit comme si Voldemort avait décidé qu'il était temps. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment qu'Harry se rendit compte à quel point ses membres tremblaient, de rage mais également de peur. Et si Voldemort décidait d'ordonner le meurtre de Ron, Hermione, Ginny, et tous ses autres amis ? Qu'allait-il faire ? Allait-il pouvoir les protéger des Serpentard-Mangemorts ? Pourrait-il supporter la mort de ses amis pendant que lui attendrait le retour de Dumbledore ? Harry était piégé si Voldemort mettait ce plan-là à exécution. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait supporter de ne rien faire. Mais dans ce cas, c'était vraiment mourir pour rien.

Ce que le Gryffondor ignorait, c'est que Voldemort n'avait pas l'intention d'aller jusque-là. Il préférait de loin savoir qu'Harry ne bougerait pas de Poudlard tant qu'il n'était pas certain d'être aux commandes du monde. Il était plus facile de tuer un lapin en fumant son terrier qu'en essayant de lui tirer dessus lorsqu'il était à l'air libre à quelques mètres de soi.

L'Elu ferma les yeux, accaparé par la peur et l'amertume. Rien n'allait dans le sens qu'il désirait. Même pas un peu. S'être éloigné d'Hermione et de Ron avait été difficile mais Harry était convaincu d'avoir pris la bonne décision. Il le faisait par amour même s'ils ne pouvaient probablement pas comprendre. Il s'était alors raccroché à Drago, dans l'espoir de mourir en homme heureux. Harry voulait sentir son cœur chaud et bondissant de vie lorsque l'éclair fatal allait assombrir son existence. Il voulait mourir le sourire aux lèvres, l'esprit focalisé sur Drago. Mais voilà qu'on lui arrachait cet espoir des mains. Harry ne voulait pas mettre la vie de Drago en danger en couchant avec lui. Les émotions qu'il ressentait étaient si fortes lorsque son corps était tout pressé contre celui du Serpentard que le risque d'entrer en connexion avec un Voldemort en proie à une tempête émotionnelle ne pouvait être ignoré. Si le Seigneur des Ténèbres osait de nouveau entrer dans son esprit pour grappiller des informations, il y trouverait toute la machination de Drago et Pansy, sans compter le fait qu'il était amoureux du Mangemort.

En clair, il n'y avait plus qu'à attendre bêtement que les heures files, une à une, lentement. Il n'avait plus qu'à lever les yeux et regarder la lame de la guillotine glisser au ralenti le long des deux poteaux de bois. L'existence n'en était pas plus belle maintenant qu'il savait que la mort l'attendait. Les larmes ne cessaient de couler sur son visage alors qu'Harry aspirait à en finir.

- Sirius…sanglota l'Elu de désespoir.

Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi seul et abandonné, loin du monde et de ses inquiétudes. Harry voulait juste qu'on en finisse une fois pour toute. Il était écoeuré des drames, des meurtres et des larmes. La vie s'était moquée de lui une fois de plus, une fois de trop, en lui faisant croire qu'il pourrait simplement occuper son temps et son esprit à quelque chose de bien et de personnel.

Des frissons tranchèrent sa peau glacée et Harry sentit sa magie crépiter dans toutes les parties de son corps jusqu'à ce que les miroirs au-dessus des lavabos ne se brisent en mille morceaux. Par chance, aucun sorcier n'entendit le vacarme et le Gryffondor resta assis sur le sol gelé des toilettes, exténué. La journée entière défila devant ses yeux vides sans que personne ne le cherche.

En quittant les toilettes, Drago s'était sentit comme libéré d'un poids. Il s'était empressé de retrouver Pansy dans le parc et de l'enlacer avec toute la délicatesse dont il était capable. Elle avait paru un peu sceptique quand le Serpentard lui avait expliqué qu'il avait mis les choses au point avec Harry et qu'il avait décidé de réfléchir et laisser les choses telles qu'elles étaient pour le moment, mais Drago savait bien qu'une partie d'elle était soulagée. De voir à quel point Pansy l'aimait ne fit qu'accentuer l'amour qu'il ressentait pour elle. Il lui avait alors pris la main et ils étaient rentrés au château pour petit-déjeuner dans la Grande Salle. Autant que possible, Drago essayait de ne pas remarquer l'absence du Gryffondor aux repas, mais il s'avéra que c'était un exercice impossible pour le Serpentard. Au dîner, l'inquiétude était montée d'un cran, à la limite du supportable.

- Pourquoi tu le cherches du regard ? soupira Pansy au bout d'une demi-heure.

- Hum, parce qu'il est pas là j'imagine, répondit stupidement le Serpentard.

- Si son absence t'inquiète tant que ça, t'as qu'à aller voir où il est.

- Je voudrais pas te laisser et…

- Non, vas-y. De toute façon, tu n'es plus vraiment là. Ta tête cherche Potter alors vas-y. Moi je vais voir comment vont Baltus et Balthazar.

- Merci, t'es géniale. A plus tard alors.

Harry n'avait pas bougé depuis si longtemps que ses muscles étaient complètement engourdis et frigorifiés. Ses lèvres étaient devenues légèrement bleues et le blanc de ses yeux était strié de veines rouges sanguinolentes.

La porte des toilettes s'ouvrit lentement et Drago eut la mine déconfite en constatant qu'Harry était toujours là. Il était toujours dévêtu, sa peau blanche parcourue de petits frissons.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là, Harry ?

Le Gryffondor tourna la tête vers Drago, un sourire triste venant adoucir ses traits fatigués.

- Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu reviennes. C'est bien que tu sois là. Fallait que je m'excuse pour ma conduite de tout à l'heure. J'étais plus moi-même.

- Je sais et franchement ça m'inquiète beaucoup. Je n'aime pas quand tu deviens lunatique et agressif.

- Désolé, je ne contrôle pas mes humeurs. Pour ce qui est du reste, je sais ce qui m'arrive et ce n'est rien de grave, ne t'inquiète pas.

- En te voyant maintenant, ce n'est pas facile d'être rassuré. Laisse-moi t'aider…tu as l'air épuisé.

Drago s'approcha du Gryffondor et vint s'accroupir à côté de lui. Il ramassa son boxer en se raclant nerveusement la gorge et le glissa aux pieds d'Harry. Le Serpentard osa furtivement regarder le corps nu du Gryffondor. Ses joues se mirent à brûler d'un coup, à l'image de son bas-ventre.

- Allez, lève-toi, Harry, murmura le Serpentard en lui prenant la main.

L'Elu s'exécuta mais vacilla une fois debout, ses yeux brouillés d'étoiles. Drago le rattrapa en l'enlaçant et son menton vint se nicher dans le creux de son cou. Il ne put s'empêcher de respirer l'odeur masculine qui émanait de son corps, une odeur qui lui fit tourner la tête. Réalisant soudain ce qu'il était en train de faire, Drago recula son visage et se retrouva nez à nez avec Harry. Aucun d'eux ne bougea. Leurs yeux se questionnaient en silence tandis que leurs lèvres s'entrouvraient comme si elles étaient attirées par leurs soeurs qui leur faisaient face. Drago s'aperçut que son torse était collé à celui du Gryffondor et qu'il pouvait sentir battre son cœur avec force.

- Il faut que je te dise quelque chose, chuchota Harry sans baisser les yeux, et je ne te demande pas de répondre à ce que je vais te dire, contente-toi d'écouter. Dans ma vie, je n'aurais vraiment aimé que toi. C'est important pour moi que tu ne l'ignores pas. Je n'ai jamais cherché à baiser, Drago. Rien qu'employer ce terme me dégoûte. J'aurais voulu coucher avec toi et garder mes sentiments pour moi parce qu'on a aucun avenir tous les deux, je le sais bien, mais tu en as un avec Pansy. Tu sais, je ne veux pas briser ton couple. J'ai bien réfléchi et je comprends enfin ton point de vue. Je te laisserai tranquille à l'avenir.

- Vraiment ? demanda le Serpentard presque déçu qu'Harry ait changé d'avis. C'est difficile de te suivre.

- J'en suis désolé. Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, je n'aurais jamais renoncé.

Drago voulait se faire violence et aider le Gryffondor à s'habiller mais au lieu de ça, il l'avait serré tout contre lui alors qu'il était toujours nu et leurs yeux refusaient de se quitter.

- Je ne peux pas faire ça, murmura Drago comme hypnotisé avant d'avancer son visage et de fermer les paupières.

Ses lèvres vinrent trembler contre celles d'Harry avant d'exercer une douce pression. Un simple baiser sur la bouche mais un baiser quand même. Le Gryffondor avait envie de pleurer mais aussi de sauter en l'air de joie. On ne pouvait être dans une situation plus cruelle que la sienne. Les mains d'Harry vinrent s'enrouler délicatement autour du cou du Serpentard tandis que ses lèvres attendaient impatiemment d'être goûtées à nouveau. Et Drago ne put s'empêcher de recommencer, encore et encore et encore. Les mains du Serpentard glissaient inconsciemment sur la peau de son dos, se délectant de leur douceur et de la présence de muscles bien formés en dessous.

Harry sentait les émotions monter de plus en plus en lui et par précaution, il dut trouver la force de s'éloigner de Drago.

- On ferait mieux d'arrêter avant que tout dérape, expliqua l'Elu d'une voix terne.

- Euh, …oui, bredouilla Drago, franchement désorienté.

Il finit par secouer la tête et il s'accroupit pour ramasser le boxer du Gryffondor. Harry se stabilisa en posant une main sur l'épaule de Drago pendant qu'il lui remontait le boxer juste en dessous des ailes iliaques de ses hanches. Le Serpentard ne put arrêter son mouvement. Ses mains virent caresser les deux os saillants ce qui donna la chair de poule au Gryffondor.

- Arrête Drago, s'il te plaît.

- Désolé, s'étrangla Drago d'une voix aigue.

Drago s'empressa de le rhabiller et il l'aida à marcher dans les toilettes, le temps que ses jambes se réveillent un peu. Même si aucun des deux sorciers n'avait envie de sortir de la pièce, au bout de quelques minutes, ils durent se résigner à se séparer. Harry se dépêcha d'aller dîner tandis que le Serpentard alla rejoindre Pansy dans son appartement. A peine était-il entré que Pansy l'attrapa par la manche de sa robe pour l'entraîner dans le salon.

- Baltus a réussi ! Elle a volé du fauteuil à la table ! Et tout ça grâce à Balthazar qui n'arrêtait pas de faire ça pour lui montrer les quartiers d'orange que tu avais coupés pour eux ce matin ! C'est tellement dommage que tu ais raté ça !

- Oh, ma belle, c'est merveilleux, fit Drago d'une voix nouée par l'émotion à l'adresse de sa chauve-souris.

Il alla la retrouver sur le fauteuil et la caressa tendrement. Baltus se laissa faire, ses yeux de nouveau plus pétillants que ces derniers jours. Il caressa ensuite l'autre chauve-souris qui frétilla des ailes. Drago se leva au bout d'un moment et prit la main de Pansy pour la guider vers la chambre. Ils couchèrent ensemble cette nuit-là, bien que Drago ne puisse totalement focaliser son attention sur Pansy. Harry avait bel et bien trouvé une place dans son esprit, dans son corps, et dans son cœur…

* * *

Salut à tous !

Merci pour votre patience et vos reviews enflammées lol !

J'adore ce chapitre et j'espère qu'il vous plaira aussi.

Aujourd'hui je fais court, alors je vous dis à samedi prochain et bonnes vacance si vous en avez !

3


	34. Epreuve 34: L'effet boule de neige

_Harry avait bel et bien trouvé une place dans son esprit, dans son corps, et dans son cœur…_

Le Gryffondor avait quitté la Grande Salle après quelques bouchées de son repas. Son esprit était tellement ailleurs que rien n'avait de saveur, d'odeur ou de couleur. Du coin de l'œil, Hermione ne cessait de l'observer avec grande tristesse et inquiétude. Harry était le sujet de conversation préféré de la jeune femme, ce qui amenait souvent Ron à éclater de colère. Mais Hermione n'était pas prête à abandonner son meilleur ami. Elle le connaissait bien et ses motifs d'isolement semblaient assez faciles à deviner pour elle. A l'opposé, Ron refusait catégoriquement de lui pardonner, peu importe ses raisons ne cessait-il le lui répéter. La jeune femme se sentait déchirée entre les deux hommes de sa vie. Il fallait qu'elle lui parle, sans Ron.

Harry avait quant à lui besoin de parler avec Rogue. Après tout, s'il était dans cette situation, c'était bien à cause de lui. Pas qu'il ne lui en veuille mais il espérait qu'il puisse le soutenir et le comprendre, à sa manière. Il frappa à la porte du professeur de potions et attendit, la tête basse. La porte s'ouvrit et sans un mot échangé entre les deux sorciers, le Gryffondor pénétra dans la pièce sombre. Rogue avait apparemment dîné rapidement et Harry l'avait interrompu dans la préparation d'une tasse de thé. Il fit apparaître une deuxième tasse et la remplit du liquide jaunâtre fumant. Il s'installa en face du Gryffondor dans l'autre fauteuil de cuir de son bureau, après avoir posé leur tasse de thé sur la table basse entre eux. Le feu crépitait tranquillement à côté d'eux tandis que leur regard s'interrogeait enfin.

- Puis-je savoir la raison de votre absence à l'entraînement, Potter ? Nous n'avions rien annulé jusqu'à preuve du contraire, demanda Rogue d'une voix étonnamment calme, comme s'il pressentait que le Gryffondor en avait besoin.

- J'ai oublié et je m'en excuse sincèrement, soupira l'Elu. Je n'étais pas dans mon assiette…

- Que vous est-il arrivé ? demanda le professeur en amenant la tasse à ses lèvres.

- …

- Eh bien ?

- …Etes-vous fier de moi ? glapit le Gryffondor soudainement, les yeux flamboyants.

Le professeur faillit renverser le contenu de sa tasse sur sa robe tant le choc fut brutal. Il fronça les sourcils et observa attentivement le visage du Gryffondor. Il remarqua enfin ses traits fatigués.

- Que s'est-il passé ?

- Répondez à ma question, je vous en prie.

- J'imagine autant qu'on puisse l'être de son élève. Vous avez bien travaillé.

- Je ne parle pas de ça, Rogue. Je veux dire, si vous aviez été mon père ou mon parrain, dit-il la voix tremblante d'émotions, auriez-vous été fier de ce que je suis ? En pensant à moi lorsque je serai mort, serez-vous fier ?

- Pourquoi vous me demandez une telle chose, Potter ? Je ne suis personne pour vous…

Harry secoua lentement la tête, le visage tendu par l'envie de pleurer. Il y avait toujours ce masque de pudeur entre eux qui les empêchait d'ouvrir réellement les vannes de leurs sentiments.

- Vous…vous êtes tout ce qui me reste…J'ai besoin de savoir si je suis quelqu'un de bien et…et si j'ai fait de mon mieux avec cette vie. Dites-moi ce que vous voyez de l'homme que je suis en train de devenir. Je me fiche du destin de l'Elu et de ce que l'on pensera de lui. Je sais ce qu'il fera et qu'on sera fier de lui pour son sacrifice. Mais…ma vie à moi ? S'il vous plaît, ne me prenez pas pour un égoïste, j'ai juste besoin de savoir pour être en paix avec moi.

Le professeur de potions baissa les yeux tant Harry faisait peine à voir. Il n'était pas fait pour consoler ou rassurer. Personne ne venait le voir pour cela. Tout ce qu'il faisait, c'était annoncer les vérités qui dérangent. Alors pourquoi le Gryffondor venait le voir pour entendre quelque chose qu'il n'était pas du genre à dire ? Avait-il confiance en lui ? Etait-il vraiment la dernière personne vers qui il pouvait se tourner ? Rogue soupira profondément, se préparant à lui expliquer qu'il n'était là que pour remplir sa mission et que le plus simple était de se dire que l'homme qu'il était en train de devenir était déjà mort, mais en braquant à nouveau ses yeux sombres sur le garçon, c'est tout l'inverse qui sortit de sa bouche.

- Vous pouvez être fier de vous. L'homme est déjà devant mes yeux.

Harry eut un sourire triste mais parut profondément reconnaissant.

- Merci.

Le silence se fit moins oppressant qu'à l'arrivée d'Harry dans le bureau du professeur de potions. Le Gryffondor se sentait mieux et c'était déjà beaucoup.

- Alors, que vous est-il arrivé aujourd'hui ? insista Rogue.

- Je voulais faire quelque chose qui me tenait à cœur…à cœur répéta Harry en ricanant face à son jeu de mots involontaire. Mais ce ne sera jamais possible…

- Expliquez-vous, s'impatienta le professeur de plus en plus curieux.

- Depuis peu, je me suis rendu compte que je désire quelqu'un. Je l'aime en fait (Rogue grimaça en entendant ces mots qu'il détestait tant.). Pour vous donner une image, j'avais l'intention de consommer ce désir.

- Très bien, évitez d'entrer dans les détails, Potter. J'ai compris.

- Malheureusement pour moi, je n'ai pas vraiment de détail puisqu'il ne s'est rien passé. Ce que je ressens est si fort que…que j'entre en connexion avec Voldemort (Le professeur devint livide en apprenant la nouvelle.). Lui n'a pas osé fouiller dans mon esprit depuis ce qui s'est passé au Département des Mystères. J'étais dans sa tête et il m'a repéré. Ça m'est déjà arrivé une autre fois où j'étais très énervé. Alors il faut que je reste calme quoi qu'il arrive. Je ne veux surtout pas qu'il découvre certaines choses et encore moins qu'il s'en prenne à Ron et Hermione comme il m'a menacé de le faire si je continuais d'espionner son esprit.

Rogue resta silencieux un long moment, les sourcils froncés et les yeux perdus dans le néant. Harry choisit ce moment pour boire un peu, le temps que le professeur rassemble ses pensées.

- Je ne pense pas qu'il compte réellement s'en prendre à vos amis, finit par répondre le professeur. Il a bien mieux à faire qu'à vous mettre hors de vous. Ça l'arrange de vous savoir ici puisqu'il compte toujours vous tuer en duel à la fin de cette guerre. Mais pour être prudent, je vous conseillerais de dire à vos amis de toujours rester groupés et attentifs à leur entourage.

- Oui, je le leur dirai. Merci du conseil.

- Maintenant en ce qui vous concerne, la situation est pour le moins compliquée. Cette part de Voldemort que vous portez en vous doit faciliter cette connexion. Ce n'est pas qu'une question d'Occlumancie et de Légilimancie. C'est sans doute pour cela que vous avez autant de mal à protéger votre esprit, l'un comme l'autre. Bien sûr, lorsqu'il vous sent dans son esprit, il a suffisamment d'expérience pour vous sortir de là en se concentrant fortement. Mais une part de son âme fait partie de vous, ce qui lui donne facilement accès à votre esprit.

- Pensez-vous que je risque toujours une intrusion de sa part dans ma tête, même si je contrôle sans cesse mes émotions et que j'essaye une fois pour toute de maîtriser l'art de l'Occlumancie ?

- Je pense que ce risque existera toujours, effectivement. Si je comprends bien, cette connexion est différente des précédentes que vous avez eues pendant votre sommeil. Ce qui vous lie maintenant, c'est l'intensité de vos émotions et non la détente de votre esprit qui vous rendait particulièrement vulnérable. En contrôlant vos émotions, vous pouvez espérer de limiter ce risque.

- Et concernant l'Occlumancie ?

- Je pense que cela est inutile. Vous savez déjà comment le chasser de votre esprit. Envahissez-le d'images qu'il déteste pour l'empêcher de fouiller dans vos souvenirs. Votre problème est plutôt d'éviter d'entrer dans son esprit et pour cela, il est important que vous sachiez repérer les premiers signes d'un début de connexion.

- Ce que je peux vous dire, c'est que je change de comportements et d'état d'esprit. Je deviens désespéré et impulsif. En fait, toutes les bonnes choses que je ressentais disparaissent et sont remplacées par d'horribles sensations qui me font perdre le contrôle.

- Eh bien, c'est à ce niveau qu'il faut agir, Potter. Apprenez à vous détendre dans ces moments-là ou demandez à quelqu'un de vous mettre une gifle, expliqua Rogue, le visage progressivement marqué par un rictus moqueur mais néanmoins amusé.

- Très drôle, grommela l'Elu.

- Je suis sérieux, imbécile. Vous pouvez aussi demander à quelqu'un de vous stupéfixer. Demandez à cette personne d'attendre quelques minutes avant d'annuler le sortilège. Si Voldemort est de nouveau maître de ses émotions, vous le sentirez toute de suite. S'il ne s'est toujours pas calmé, recommencez la procédure.

Harry ne répondit rien mais son esprit tournait et retournait les mots du professeur, pour être certain qu'il comprenait bien ce que cela signifiait. Après deux minutes de réflexion, il releva la tête et fixa Rogue.

- En gros, vous êtes en train de me dire que je peux m'autoriser à aimer cette personne parce qu'il y aura toujours un risque ?

- Je dirais que c'est un risque mesuré si vous respectez ce que je viens de dire. Et donc, oui, profitez du temps qu'il vous reste comme bon vous l'entendez. Ce n'est pas moi qui vous le reprocherez, bien au contraire. Je ne vous ai pas mis dans la confidence de votre destinée pour vous voir attendre la mort, plein d'amertume et de tristesse.

Harry souriait, envahi par un sentiment de gratitude envers cet homme d'apparence si froide, dont l'âme n'était finalement pas si noire que ça.

- Sans compter que je ne pourrai pas supporter plus longtemps votre mauvaise humeur et ce genre de visites impromptues, s'empressa de rajouter le professeur pour ne pas perdre complètement la face.

Harry ricana malgré lui ce qui fit froncer les sourcils du professeur.

- Oui, vous voulez retrouver votre place de « grincheux numéro un de Poudlard », osa le Gryffondor sur un ton moqueur.

- Petit insolent ! Terminez votre thé et fichez le camp avant que je vous flanque une retenue d'un mois ! menaça Rogue en se mettant debout.

Dissimulant son sourire, Harry le défia du regard avant d'avaler le reste de son thé fumant d'une grande gorgée. Le liquide vint brûler sa bouche et le Gryffondor toussota manquant de peu de s'étouffer. Le professeur de potions ricana devant les pitreries de son élève avant d'ouvrir la porte de son bureau et de vérifier que le couloir était désert.

- Maintenant dégagez, Potter. Si j'ai besoin de me faire divertir par un bouffon, je vous le ferai savoir, fit-il en levant un sourcil en signe de défi.

- Dommage, mais ce soir, j'ai d'autres projets pour moi et ma langue (le professeur ne put empêcher un cri strident ressemblant presque à celui d'un écureuil). Mais je compte bien divertir…

- Sale lubrique de Gryffondor ! cracha Rogue en fermant la porte sur un Potter hilare.

L'Elu s'éloigna tranquillement du bureau de Rogue, l'esprit ailleurs. Il savait que discuter avec Drago était une priorité, mais il préférait aller dormir, le temps de remettre ses idées en place. Par ailleurs, la journée avait été très éprouvante et chaque fibre de son corps réclamait un repos bien mérité. Harry se dirigea donc vers la tour des Gryffondor. Toujours perdu dans ses pensées, il gravit chaque étage, sous l'œil curieux de quelques tableaux qui ne dormaient pas encore. Il entra finalement dans la salle commune des Gryffondor en baillant grossièrement, traversa la pièce sans regarder personne, et disparut dans le dortoir des garçons. C'était devenu une habitude. Plus personne n'osait lui adresser la parole depuis qu'il s'était embrouillé avec Ron et Hermione. Son attitude à elle seule suffisait à décourager les plus inquiets. Harry aurait pu attacher une pancarte « Attention, chien qui mord ! » autour de son cou, cela aurait eu le même effet.

L'Elu retira sa robe de sorcier et s'écroula de fatigue sur son lit. Le dortoir était plongé dans l'obscurité et il n'avait pas pris la peine d'allumer la lumière, au cas où quelqu'un serait allé se coucher de bonne heure. Il frotta longuement ses yeux avec la paume de ses mains quand une voix rauque le fit stopper net.

- Tu te couches tôt ce soir. Tu m'excuseras de t'imposer ma présence et celle d'Hermione…

- Ron, arrête, répondit Harry d'une voix tranchante.

L'Elu se redressa et s'assit au bord de son lit, prêt à quitter le dortoir. Il n'avait aucune envie d'entendre la colère et la souffrance de celui qu'il considérait toujours comme son meilleur ami. Harry osa jeter un œil dans la direction du lit de Ron. Il y devina la forme d'Hermione allongée à côté de Ron. Celle-ci était endormie, la tête posée sur le ventre du rouquin tandis qu'il lui caressait les cheveux avec douceur. Ron était quant à lui assis dans la pénombre, ses yeux scintillants dans la direction d'Harry.

- Ou quoi ? Tu vas encore t'enfuir comme un lâche ? Ou m'insulter peut-être ? provoqua Ron à voix basse.

- Restons-en là, Ron. S'il te plaît, soupira l'Elu en se pinçant l'arête du nez.

Le rouquin s'extirpa du lit en essayant de ne pas réveiller Hermione, mais la jeune femme tendit la main vers Ron, les yeux toujours fermés.

- Où vas-tu ? murmura-t-elle un peu étourdie.

- Juste en face, pour discuter avec un vieil « ami », répondit Ron sans quitter Harry du regard.

- Ça suffit, je m'en vais, s'empressa de dire Harry en se levant.

- Oh non ! rugit le rouquin. Cette fois-ci, tu vas planter tes fesses et tu vas nous causer comme tu aurais dû le faire depuis le départ !

- Oublie-moi, Ron, murmura Harry en s'éloignant à grands pas vers la porte.

- Tu n'es qu'un salopard d'égoïste ! explosa Ron, le visage rouge de colère.

Le rouquin se précipita sur Harry et empoigna son pull pour le forcer à se tourner. Harry se débattit violemment dans un cri de rage, mais Ron ne le libéra pas, bien au contraire. Sa main droite se referma autour de son cou.

- Ron, lâche-le ! supplia Hermione en se levant à son tour pour s'interposer entre les deux sorciers.

- Tu n'es qu'un égoïste de merde ! Une pourriture ! continua Ron, aveuglé par la douleur et la haine.

- En ce moment, c'est toi l'égoïste, abruti ! cracha Harry en broyant le poignet de Ron dans sa main pour l'obliger à lâcher son cou.

- Non ! Arrêtez ! sanglota Hermione en tentant vainement de les éloigner l'un de l'autre.

- Fils de pute ! hurla Ron en jetant son poing valide dans le visage d'Harry…sauf qu'Hermione avança à ce moment-là entre eux et c'est son œil gauche qui encaissa le coup.

La jeune femme recula aussi vite qu'elle s'était approchée, son visage blotti dans ses mains tremblantes. Les deux jeunes hommes restèrent choqués, les yeux agrandis d'horreur face à ce qui venait de se passer. Ron se réveilla finalement de sa torpeur et allongea le bras vers elle.

- Ne me touche pas ! siffla-t-elle entre ses dents. Cette fois-ci, c'est trop ! Je ne peux plus supporter cette situation ! Parlez-vous et pardonnez-vous si vous le voulez, cela m'est égal à présent. Sachez juste que vous venez de me perdre ! C'est terminé, sanglota-t-elle en quittant le dortoir.

- Hermione, non ! Attends, hurla Ron.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de les suivre. Jamais il n'avait vu Hermione dans cet état, en particulier à cause d'eux. Il ne voulait pas que les choses se passent ainsi et certainement pas que Ron et Hermione se séparent. Ils traversèrent tous les trois la salle commune, sous le regard sidéré des autres Gryffondor.

- Hermione ! Pardonne-moi ! Hermione ! criait Ron telle une litanie.

Mais la jeune femme ne voulait rien entendre. Ses cheveux ébouriffés bondissaient sur sa tête tant ses pas étaient énergiques. Elle descendit plusieurs escaliers, Ron et Harry toujours sur ses talons, jusqu'à ce que l'escalier où se trouvait la jeune femme se détache avant que ses amis ne puissent l'atteindre.

- Hermione, écoute-moi ! Je suis désolé, s'écria Ron une dernière fois, mais la jeune femme avait déjà disparut dans un couloir.

Les yeux de Ron se tournèrent lentement vers Harry. Ce dernier déglutit face à la haine que jetaient ses prunelles marron.

- Hermione pense que tu veux nous épargner la peine de te pleurer au cas où tu meurs. Une chose au moins est sure : si je perds Hermione à cause de toi, je peux t'assurer que tu auras ce que tu voudras.

- Je n'ai jamais voulu que ça se passe comme ça…soupira Harry en descendant l'escalier pour rejoindre le couloir qu'Hermione avait emprunté.

- Et tu t'attendais à ce que ça se passe comment, sale égoïste ? grogna Ron sur ses talons.

- Arrête de me traiter d'égoïste ! Tu ne sais même pas de quoi tu parles !

Harry sentait la colère monter en lui, à une vitesse inquiétante. Il fallait qu'il se débarrasse de Ron pour se calmer.

- Oh si, tu l'es ! Un putain d'égoïste !

- La ferme !

Harry sentait tout son corps trembler de rage, une rage qui n'était pas la sienne. Le cœur battant douloureusement dans sa poitrine, le Gryffondor se mit à courir en direction de l'appartement de Pansy et Drago. Il fallait que quelqu'un le stupéfixe et le bureau de Rogue était bien trop loin.

- Oh non, tu vas écouter tout ce que j'ai à dire ! Tu es un égoïste, Harry ! Tu penses nous faire une fleur en nous laissant tomber ? Tu as pensé qu'on avait peut-être besoin de toi ! Non ! Toi t'as juste pensé qu'il ne fallait plus qu'on s'inquiète pour toi ! Toujours toi ! Pour toi ! Toi ! Je te hais pour ce que tu nous as fait !

Harry se retourna soudain et attrapa Ron par les épaules pour l'écraser contre un mur. Leur visage était à quelques centimètres.

- C'est ça ! Déteste-moi ! J'en ai rien à foutre, tu entends ? C'est parfait parce que je te déteste aussi ! Tu n'es qu'un boulet ! Si Hermione t'a quitté, c'est seulement pour ça !

Le poing de Ron atteignit cette fois-ci sa cible. Sous le choc, la tête de l'Elu partit vers l'arrière, ses cervicales craquant bruyamment. Les coups se mirent à pleuvoir les uns après les autres, dans les deux sens.

- C'est moi qui vais te tuer ! hurla Ron.

Les yeux d'Harry s'agrandirent soudain, tandis qu'il était allongé sur le dos, Ron à califourchon sur son ventre, les mains enserrant son cou. L'Elu eut l'impression de prendre une douche froide en pensant à ce que Ron venait de dire. Il pensa alors au Seigneur des Ténèbres et tenta d'articuler quelque chose bien que l'air n'entrait plus dans ses poumons.

- Spfuxm

- Quoi ? Grogna Ron en desserrant un peu ses doigts.

- Stupéfixe-moi, vite.

- Et pourquoi ? Demanda Ron en levant un sourcil.

Le visage du rouquin se décomposa en voyant les yeux d'Harry regarder soudain dans le vide, comme si un voile s'était posé sur eux. Son corps se raidit, sa respiration devint haletante et irrégulière. C'est alors que Ron comprit.

* * *

Salut tout le monde.

Alors que certaines profitent des vacances, moi je débarrasse le studio de ma soeur. En fait, je viens de finir et j'ai le dos cassé, en plus d'être crevée. Je rentre en France demain pour préparer mes exams et toutes les conneries de classe. Je suis motivée lol !

Sinon, j'adore ce chapitre car tout dérape et ça me plaìt. J'espère que vous l'aimerez aussi !

Merci pour vos reviews concernant le chapitre précédent. J'y répondrai quand j'en aurai le temps.

A samedi prochain alors !

Bisous

(Il ne reste plus que 3 chapitres à poster, si je me souviens bien. Après va falloir attendre que je me remette à écrire. Dans l'idéal, j'aimerais terminer cette fiction pendant les vacances et en début de rentrée scolaire, mais c'est bien dans l'idéal.)


	35. Epreuve 35: Jouer avec le feu

_Le visage du rouquin se décomposa en voyant les yeux d'Harry regarder soudain dans le vide, comme si un voile s'était posé sur eux. Son corps se raidit, sa respiration devint haletante et irrégulière. C'est alors que Ron comprit._

- H…Harry ? bredouilla Ron, les yeux écarquillés d'horreur.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as fait, Weasley ?

Ron se tourna en direction de la voix et au lieu de découvrir une personne, il en vit deux se précipiter dans sa direction. Deux Mangemorts. Ron se redressa et sortit sa baguette à toute vitesse.

- Ne bougez pas ou je vous descends, sales Mangemorts ! hurla Ron, malgré la terreur qui tenaillait son estomac.

- Silencio, murmura l'un des deux en pointant sa baguette sur le rouquin.

Aussitôt, l'écho de sa voix disparut et Ron recula d'un pas. Les deux serviteurs du Lord Noir firent disparaître leur masque et poussèrent Ron sur le côté pour s'agenouiller près du corps d'Harry. Pansy et Drago s'étaient apprêtés à quitter le château pour une énième nuit de mission lorsqu'ils avaient entendu la bagarre des deux Gryffondor. Drago avait immédiatement reconnu la voix de l'Elu et il n'était pas envisageable pour lui de le laisser se débrouiller seul. Il n'aurait pu se concentrer sur sa mission sans savoir si Harry allait bien. Sans protester, Pansy l'avait suivi dans les dédalles de couloir, en direction des bruits de lutte. Après seulement quatre changements de couloir, ils virent les deux Gryffondor. Drago et Pansy retirèrent la cape qui les rendait invisible et le jeune Malefoy interpella Ron.

A présent, Drago secouait vigoureusement l'Elu par les épaules, tandis que Pansy passait sa main devant ses yeux verts qui étaient maintenant pétrifiés d'horreur.

- Harry ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Harry ! s'époumona Drago à bout de nerfs.

- Drago, j'entends des bruits de pas qui s'approchent de nous, prévint Pansy à voix basse. Il faut qu'on file d'ici.

Ron secoua Drago par le bras pour que celui-ci le regarde. Le rouquin pointa sa bouche avec insistance et le Mangemort jeta un « Finite » sur lui avant de prendre le corps d'Harry dans ses bras et de se mettre debout.

- Il faut le stupéfixer, s'empressa d'expliquer Ron. Ne me demandez pas pourquoi mais faites-le.

Des voix se mêlèrent maintenant aux bruits de pas, faisant battre le cœur de Drago encore plus vite. Pouvait-il laisser Harry tout seul, dans cet état ? Devait-il le laisser là pour que quelqu'un l'amène à l'infirmerie ? Une chose était sure : lui et Pansy ne devaient pas être vus là, à cette heure tardive, habillés en Mangemorts, à côté d'Harry qui était si mal en point. Les conclusions auraient été hâtives et les conséquences dramatiques pour tous. Ils avaient encore quelques minutes devant eux avant d'être certains d'arriver en retard pour leur mission. Mais il fallait se décider immédiatement.

Sans un mot, Drago posa les jambes du Gryffondor sur le sol et sortit sa baguette. Il stupéfixa Harry et puis il rangea sa baguette et reprit Harry dans ses bras avant de se mettre aux côtés de Pansy. Cette dernière les recouvrit de la cape d'invisibilité sous l'œil effaré de Ron.

- D'où vous sortez ça ? Et où est-ce que vous allez avec Harry ?

- On va l'emmener dans notre appartement et essayer de réparer tes conneries, siffla Drago avant quitter les lieux.

Ron retourna discrètement dans le dortoir des Gryffondor pour éviter de prendre une punition pour avoir été dans les couloirs à l'heure du couvre-feu. Une fois glissé sous les draps de son lit, Ron se permit enfin de souffler. Les évènements de la nuit l'avaient totalement dépassé et même s'il réfléchissait à une manière de convaincre Hermione de revenir vers lui, une autre partie de son esprit ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour son meilleur ami. Harry avait-il finalement une raison valable de s'éloigner de lui et d'Hermione? Une fois la colère passée, Ron pouvait admettre qu'Harry n'était pas un égoïste, bien au contraire. Il avait toujours tout fait au détriment de ses envies et de ses rêves. Sa vie n'était qu'une succession de sacrifices et Ron commençait à comprendre à quel point il avait été injuste de le traiter d'égoïste.

Néanmoins, il n'excusait pas tout à Harry. Si Hermione et lui souffraient ces derniers temps, c'était à cause du silence d'Harry et de la fausse excuse qu'il leur avait donné pour s'éloigner d'eux. Il considérait qu'il leur devait au moins la vérité.

Apparemment, beaucoup de choses avaient changé dans sa vie. Il savait que Pansy et Drago partageaient une nouvelle complicité avec Harry. Il avait pu le constater le jour où Hermione avait posé un ultimatum à Harry pour qu'il leur raconte tout. Ce jour-là, il avait compris que Drago avait pris sa place et Pansy celle d'Hermione. Enfin, peut-être pas exactement. Si Harry avait réagi si violemment à ses paroles, c'était peut-être quand même parce que leur amitié existait toujours et qu'Harry n'était pas indifférent à ce que Ron pouvait penser de lui.

Il y avait peut-être encore quelque chose à sauver de cette tragédie. Mais Ron ne sentait pas encore prêt à s'excuser et à pardonner. Par ailleurs, sa priorité était Hermione. Il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen de la faire revenir. L'idée même de lui avoir faite mal, physiquement et émotionnellement, était intolérable. Il fallait qu'elle le pardonne.

Ron s'endormit sur cette pensée tandis que Drago et Pansy installèrent Harry sur le lit de leur chambre dont les draps étaient défaits et torsadés dans tous les sens. Pansy enleva les chaussures du Gryffondor et Drago s'assit au bord du lit, contemplant gravement le visage pétrifié de l'Elu.

- Que fait-on maintenant ? demanda Pansy d'une voix douce. On le laisse dans cet état pendant notre absence ou on annule le sort, au risque de le retrouver comme tout à l'heure ?

- Je pense qu'on devrait voir comment il va maintenant. Je m'en occupe, décida le Mangemort en pointant sa baguette sur le Gryffondor.

A peine libéré de l'effet du sort, Harry laissa échapper un sanglot et couvrit sa bouche de ses mains, les yeux se remplissant instantanément de larmes. Drago posa sa main contre une joue d'Harry et se pencha au-dessus de lui pour que leurs yeux soient au même niveau.

- C'est fini, Harry. C'est fini.

- Oh mon dieu, Drago…

- Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ? Raconte-moi.

C'était tellement atroce ! Oh comme j'aimerais pouvoir effacer ce que j'ai vu ! Je ne veux pas que ça arrive !

- De quoi parles-tu ?

- Il a forcé des images dans ma tête pour me punir d'avoir vu son plan ! Des images tellement…tellement…

- Harry, tu es incompréhensible. S'il te plaît, essaye de reprendre tes esprits.

- Est-ce qu'on peut réduire des gens en cendres ?

Drago ne put s'empêcher de tourner la tête pour échanger un regard avec Pansy qui était restée en retrait, comme si elle leur laissait un peu d'intimité. Le Mangemort se retourna vers Harry et caressa doucement son visage.

- Oui, c'est possible. Pourquoi le demandes-tu ?

- C'est ce qu'il a promis de faire à Hermione et à Ron si je persiste à l'espionner.

- Tu parles de Voldemort, c'est ça ?

- Oui, nous sommes connectés d'une certaine manière, expliqua Harry avant de se redresser. Je dois absolument parler à Rogue. Je viens de découvrir ce que ce salopard projette de faire demain.

- Oh du calme ! Tu ne vas nulle part après la frayeur que tu m'as faite. Toi tu te reposes et moi je vais lui dire ce qu'il doit savoir.

- Je ne voudrais pas être chiante, intervint Pansy pour la première fois, mais j'aimerais bien comprendre ce que ça change qu'on le mette au courant ou pas. Je veux bien croire qu'il soit de notre côté mais il n'a aucun pouvoir pour contrecarrer les plans de Voldemort, si?

- Rogue fait partie d'une organisation secrète qui rassemble des Aurors, des politiciens de confiance et des jeunes volontaires. Il pourra les mettre au courant. J'ignore le but sous-jacent de ce massacre mais gagner du temps nous permettra de sauver des vies et peut-être de contrer son plan.

- Drago, on n'a vraiment plus beaucoup de temps, rappela Pansy.

- Allez-y, je vais bien maintenant. Moi je vais aller prévenir Rogue.

Drago regarda sa montre et comprit qu'il était vraiment l'heure de partir. Soupirant longuement, il se mit debout et posa une main sur l'épaule d'Harry.

- Très bien, mais après reviens ici, d'accord ? Après ta dispute avec Ron, je n'ai aucune envie que tu dormes dans la même pièce que ce crétin.

- Euh, je ne pense pas que ça convienne à tout le monde…fit prudemment remarquer l'Elu en observant Pansy du coin de l'œil.

- Non, c'est ok, dit-elle en regardant ailleurs. Tu peux rester dormir avec nous.

- Merci, c'est vraiment gentil de votre part. Et merci aussi pour tout à l'heure. J'ignore qui m'a stupéfixé mais en tout cas, ça a eu l'effet que j'espérais.

- Tu veux dire que ça a coupé la connexion que tu avais avec Voldemort ?

- Oui, c'est ça. Allez maintenant, il est temps pour vous de partir.

- A plus, Potter, dit Pansy en prenant la main de Drago avant de quitter leur appartement.

Harry alla donc raconter ce qu'il avait découvert à un Rogue en pyjama noir et à la mauvaise humeur. Le Gryffondor était surpris de constater que le professeur de potions pouvait être encore plus grincheux qu'il ne l'était déjà en plein jour. Apparemment, il n'appréciait pas beaucoup que quelqu'un se permette d'interrompre son sommeil réparateur.

- Donc, vous dites que Voldemort retient les représentants d'état qui devaient assister à la réunion organisée par Monsieur Cabot et qu'il compte les faire exécuter dans leur pays respectif ?

- C'est exact. Ça se passera dans une ville située à la frontière du pays. Voldemort annoncera le lieu et l'heure à laquelle il compte le faire. Cette annonce sera faite publiquement dans les journaux et Voldemort promettra de les laisser partir, ainsi que tous les prisonniers civils qu'ils ont faits, en échange d'une proclamation de sa victoire et de l'annonce d'un partenariat entre les membres du gouvernement actuel et de Voldemort lui-même.

- Pourtant, vous m'avez expliqué qu'une précédente vision de son esprit vous avez laissé croire que ces gens-là étaient tous morts.

- Oui, quelqu'un a dit à Voldemort qu'ils étaient tous morts et j'ai senti une bouffée d'euphorie monter en lui. Mais je n'ai jamais vu les corps. J'ai dû me tromper.

- Et si Voldemort essayait de vous duper avec votre dernière vision ? Et s'ils étaient déjà morts ?

- C'est possible mais qu'est-ce que ça change ? Nous devons tenter quelque chose si c'est vraiment ce qui va arriver.

- Certes.

- En Angleterre, il compte aussi faire du chantage avec les prisonniers civils. Même si Cabot a déjà refusé une alliance, Voldemort espère que cette fois-ci sera la bonne. Ce qui m'inquiète, c'est que la population soit au courant. Les familles dont un proche a disparu vont probablement tenter de les retrouver. Il risque d'y avoir beaucoup de civils aux lieux de rendez-vous.

- Oui, il va nous falloir beaucoup de monde pour sécuriser les lieux et pour protéger la foule.

- Qu'allez-vous faire ?

- Je vais contacter Fol'œil, c'est tout ce que je peux faire. L'Ordre prendra les mesures nécessaires. Et maintenant, dégagez d'ici, Potter ! Ce n'est pas un salon de thé, c'est mon bureau ! Et vous êtes assis dans mon fauteuil ! se plaignit Rogue franchement irrité par la présence de l'Elu.

- Ho lala, qu'est-ce que vous êtes chiant ! On dirait un bébé qui n'a pas fait sa nuit, se moqua Harry.

- Allez allez, foutez le camp !

- Et en plus vous devenez grossier ? Et ensuite vous allez vous transformer en loup-garou ?

- Si vous avez envie de vous faire bouffer, allez voir Lupin, grommela Rogue en claquant la porte devant le nez d'Harry.

Le Gryffondor retourna dans l'appartement des deux Serpentard, non sans avoir hésité un instant. Etait-ce réellement une bonne idée ? Ne risquerait-il pas de compliquer les choses ? Allait-il pouvoir se tenir au côté de Drago ?

Même si le sommeil commençait à alourdir ses paupières, Harry n'alla pas se coucher. Il s'installa sur le canapé où se trouvait Baltus.

- Salut Baltus, murmura Harry le sourire aux lèvres. Désolé de ne pas être venu te dire bonsoir tout à l'heure. C'est que j'avais des choses super importantes à faire. Tu vois, j'essaye de sauuuvveeer le moooonnnde ! dit-il dramatiquement en levant son poing dans l'air comme s'il était en train de faire un discours de campagne politique. Baltus redressa sa petite tête tandis que le poing dressé d'Harry se mit à tournoyer avec conviction. Le Gryffondor gloussa doucement en imaginant à quel point il devait paraître ridicule en cet instant. Baltus lui adressa un regard perplexe.

- Faut pas m'en vouloir, tu sais. Je perds un peu la tête avec tout ce qui m'arrive, soupira le Gryffondor. C'est juste que je voudrais pouvoir rire de temps en temps de ma situation. Tu comprends ?

La chauve-souris rampa vers Harry et se hissa à la force de ses ailes jusqu'à son épaule. De là, elle tendit le cou et se mit à lécher la joue d'Harry. Ce dernier se mit à rire sous les chatouilles de la langue râpeuse. La bête ailée s'arrêta au bout d'un moment, les yeux pétillants de malice.

- Je retrouve enfin la Baltus que j'adore, dit Harry le regard plein de tendresse.

Le Gryffondor s'arrêta de sourire en entendant un bruit qui provenait de la chambre à coucher. Il se leva en faisant attention que la chauve-souris ne se décroche pas de son épaule et alla dans la chambre. Son sourire revint en apercevant Balthazar qui grattait la vitre de ses griffes acérées.

- Regarde Baltus, dit-il en ouvrant la fenêtre, voilà ton homme.

Balthazar entra dans la pièce tandis que le Gryffondor riait en pensant à ce qu'il venait de dire.

- Par Merlin, je dois être fatigué pour raconter ce genre d'idiotie. Je ferais bien d'aller me coucher. AAAARRGGHHH !

Harry sauta sur le lit en voyant Balthazar cracher des gros insectes à moitié morts sur le tapis rouge de la chambre. Baltus s'envola aussitôt de son épaule et vint partager le dîner avec Balthazar.

- Eurk ! Je vous trouvais plus mignons quand vous mangiez des fruits, dit Harry en faisant une grimace de dégoût. En plus, je t'ai laissé me lécher la joue ! s'écria-t-il en se frottant le visage.

Imperturbables, les deux chauves-souris mangèrent avec appétit avant de se nettoyer le pelage et les ailes. Harry les regarda en souriant avant d'aller se glisser sous les draps. Il se sentait un peu gêné d'être dans un lit qui n'était pas le sien mais bien vite le sommeil fit disparaître toutes ses inquiétudes. Baltus et Balthazar allèrent également se coucher sur leur fauteuil favori, blottis l'un contre l'autre.

Deux heures s'étaient écoulées depuis qu'Harry s'était assoupi. C'est alors que la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit sans faire le moindre bruit. Pansy et Drago apparurent de dessous la cape d'invisibilité et ils se dirigèrent dans leur chambre. Ils fermèrent la porte derrière eux et se mirent ensuite en pyjama. Drago vérifia qu'Harry était bien endormi avant de rejoindre Pansy. Cette dernière ouvrit un tiroir de leur commode et en sortit deux cachets d'antiémétique pendant que Drago versa de l'eau dans deux verres. Sans un mot, ils avalèrent leur cachet à l'aide de l'eau et allèrent s'asseoir sur le lit.

- J'ai envie d'une clope, murmura Pansy.

Des bruits de draps qui se froissent leur firent tourner la tête vers Harry. Ce dernier bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire et finit par ouvrir les yeux.

- Charmant, commenta la jeune femme d'une voix moqueuse.

- Tu as bien dormi ? demanda Drago en souriant à Pansy d'un air complice.

- Super bien. Votre lit est tellement large qu'on se sent un peu petit, mais à part ça, c'est génial.

- Mais tu es petit, Potty, ricana Pansy.

- Autant que toi, espèce de naine, rétorqua Harry dans un rictus amusé.

- Une clope alors, ça vous dit ? insista Pansy.

- Pourquoi pas ? C'est pas ce qui va nous tuer de toute façon, répondit Harry avant de partir dans un fou rire avec les deux Serpentard.

* * *

Salut tout le monde !

Je ne fais que déposer ce chapitre avant de repartir travailler. J'espère que ça vous plaira même si c'est plus court que d'habitude.

La suite devrait vous écoeurer ou vous laisser sur le c** lol !

Merci pour vos reviews et à bientôt !

DarkPotter


	36. Epreuve 36: Lâcher prise

_- Une clope alors, ça vous dit ? insista Pansy._

_- Pourquoi pas ? C'est pas ce qui va nous tuer de toute façon, répondit Harry avant de partir dans un fou rire avec les deux Serpentard._

Réveillés par les éclats de rire, les deux chauves-souris relevèrent la tête, échangèrent un regard ennuyé avant de reposer leur museau dans le pelage de l'autre dans un soupir synchrone.

- Par Merlin, ça faisait si longtemps que je n'avais pas ri comme ça avec quelqu'un, constata Harry en prenant la cigarette que lui avait tendue Pansy.

- Ouais, ça fait du bien, enchaîna Drago.

Etant sa première cigarette, Harry observa discrètement les deux Serpentard allumer la leur avant d'oser passer la sienne dans la petite flamme d'un briquet moldu. Ses lèvres agrippèrent prudemment le bout avant de tirer une bouffée. Le goût était infect. Il avait l'impression d'avaler un produit détergent et sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, Harry toussa violemment. Pansy éclata d'un rire caverneux tandis que l'autre Mangemort sourit, la fumée sortant de ses narines, tel un dragon enragé.

- C'est dégoûtant ! Comment vous pouvez apprécier ça ?

- C'est ta première cigarette, pas vrai ? demanda Pansy, les yeux pétillants d'amusement.

- Et alors ? se braqua tout de suite Harry.

- T'es vraiment qu'un gamin, Potty, se moqua-t-elle.

- Je t'emmerde ! cracha l'Elu qui ne supportait pas qu'on le rabaisse.

- Du calme, tenta de tempérer Drago. Moi je trouve ça bien que tu n'y ais jamais touchée. Après, vu la situation, je me dis que ce n'est pas plus mal d'essayer tout ce qu'on a envie de faire, au moment où on a envie de le faire. Pas vrai ?

- Mouais, nos vies peuvent s'arrêter à chaque instant, approuva Pansy. Alors il faut tout faire pour n'avoir rien à regretter. Tout…ajouta-t-elle dans un murmure en déviant lentement ses prunelles vers Drago.

L'atmosphère régnant dans la pièce changea ostensiblement. Harry comprit ce qui allait se produire. Ses poumons furent immédiatement comprimés dans un étau alors que Pansy glissa ses doigts dans les cheveux blonds du Mangemort. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent avec légèreté et Drago s'éloigna vite, appréhendant la réaction du Gryffondor d'un regard furtif dans sa direction. Pansy les détailla à tour de rôle pendant un long moment, tandis qu'ils essayaient de retrouver l'usage de la parole. La jeune femme avança soudain à quatre pattes sur le lit en direction d'Harry. Ce dernier recula un peu, les yeux agrandis de surprise tandis qu'elle tendait le bras vers lui. Sa main agrippa son pull et l'attira.

- Mais…qu'est-ce que tu fais ? bredouilla le Gryffondor.

- Toi, tu ne fais pas tout ce qu'il faut pour être heureux. Tu ne devrais pas lâcher tes amis comme ça. Tu devrais t'excuser de t'être conduit comme une sale con.

- De quoi je me mêle ? éructa le Gryffondor en se libérant violemment de sa main.

- Je me mêle de ton bien-être parce que je sais que cela aura des répercussions sur Drago et moi-même. Ni plus ni moins. Je veux que tu comprennes que si je t'accepte ici, ce n'est qu'à condition que je puisse te faire confiance sur ce point. Drago et moi formions une équipe pour ne pas couler. Si tu te joins à nous, il faudra que nous fassions tous un effort pour trouver un nouvel équilibre. Tu me suis ?

- Pas vraiment, non. Je n'ai jamais voulu entrer dans votre petit monde.

- Je m'en doutais que tu serais aussi aveugle que Drago, soupira Pansy. Tu penses ne pas te mêler de nos affaires mais tu es déjà présent depuis un moment. Ce que j'ai compris récemment, c'est que je préfère te voir avec nous que d'être séparée de Drago, tout sachant qu'il est avec toi à faire des choses que j'imagine…

- Ce que tu penses n'est pas arrivé, interrompit Drago.

- Ce n'est qu'une question de temps, reprit la jeune femme en balayant la remarque du Serpentard du revers de sa main. Je préfère qu'on partage tout. Comme ça, je sais au moins ce qui se passe réellement. Et puis, je sais que je ne suffis pas à ton bonheur, alors si je suis obligée de te partager avec Potter, je préfère encore que ce soit ainsi.

- C'est du délire, constata Harry dans un rire nerveux.

Pas plus à l'aise avec la suggestion de Pansy, Drago sa gratta nerveusement la tête et baissa les yeux pour réfléchir. Au final, personne ne protesta et la jeune femme, satisfaite, s'approcha de Drago.

- Potter, dit-elle d'une voix douce, je tiens vraiment à ce que tu renoues des liens avec tes amis proches. Tu auras besoin d'eux à tes côtés, au cas…

La voix de la jeune Parkinson se bloqua dans sa gorge. Intéressé, Harry s'approcha d'elle.

- Au cas où…quoi ? demanda Drago tout aussi curieux.

- Au cas où tu ne pourrais plus t'appuyer sur nous. Il ne faut pas que tu te retrouves tout seul. C'est dangereux, en as-tu seulement conscience ?

- Bien sûr, mais je préfère ne pas exposer mes amis au danger en restant avec eux.

- C'est une connerie, Potter. Tu as besoin d'eux, autant qu'ils ont besoin de toi. « Se protéger les uns les autres », je pensais que c'était le genre de trucs qui vous plaisait à vous les Gryffondor.

- Pansy a raison, Harry. Tu ne peux pas te mettre tout le monde à dos chez les Gryffondor et t'isoler comme ça. Tu devrais faire plus attention à toi.

- D'accord, j'ai compris ! soupira le Gryffondor exaspéré qu'on lui fasse la leçon. Je verrai ce que je peux faire.

- Bien, fit Pansy d'une voix qui clôturait manifestement leur mise au point.

Harry le savait. Il leur distribuait des mensonges. La vérité, c'est qu'il n'avait aucune envie de changer la situation. Personne ne pouvait le protéger. Et il savait pertinemment que Voldemort le voulait vivant à Poudlard pour pouvoir le tuer en duel devant un maximum de sorciers le moment venu. Il voulait le tuer pour entrer une fois de plus dans la légende. Harry ne demandait plus qu'un peu de temps pour vivre un bout de chemin au côté de Drago. Et Pansy…Cela ne l'enchantait guère s'il y réfléchissait à deux fois, mais il savait que c'était pour Drago qu'il avait accepté. Et il respectait d'autant plus Pansy pour avoir eu le courage de proposer un tel compromis pour le bien du Mangemort.

Une main se posa sur son épaule. Des lèvres vinrent se poser sur les siennes, sans brusquerie. Elles étaient justes là, dans une demande muette. Harry humecta ses lèvres sans s'éloigner du corps du Serpentard, ce qui eut pour effet de passer également sur celles de Drago. Le souffle du Serpentard était tremblant, trahissant son appréhension mais également l'effort que lui demandait cette attitude de retenu. Harry pouvait le sentir. Le désir était revenu au galop dans leur corps, allumant au passage la traînée de poudre.

Cette fois-ci, il n'y avait plus rien pour les empêcher d'aller plus loin. Harry voulait tout savoir de Drago. Il voulait le voir, l'entendre, le sentir, le goûter et le toucher. Le commun des mortels avait plusieurs décennies pour arriver à cette connaissance de l'autre. Lui n'avait peut-être qu'une nuit, quelques jours ou quelques mois. Peu importait à présent car Harry se sentait enfin chanceux. Il était dans un grand lit confortable, en compagnie de l'homme qu'il désirait et en compagnie de la femme qui allait apporter à Drago ce qu'il ne pouvait lui offrir: un futur à deux.

Pansy vint les rejoindre et enroula ses bras autour de la taille de Drago. Ses lèvres fines allèrent taquiner sa nuque, alternant entre légères morsures et succions. Le Mangemort ne put retenir un grognement de satisfaction et Harry frissonna en sentant les vibrations traverser ses lèvres et son baiser s'approfondit. Les mains de Pansy glissèrent sous le haut de pyjama du Serpentard. Elle pouvait sentir la chaleur irradier de sa peau imberbe et le bout de sa langue captait déjà le goût du sel sur sa nuque.

Pendant de longues et délectables minutes, les trois sorciers se contentèrent de cette approche innocente jusqu'à ce que Pansy prenne l'initiative dans les échanges entre les deux jeunes hommes. Sa main prit celle du Gryffondor et elle alla de nouveau se glisser sous le haut de pyjama du Serpentard. Sentant la différence au toucher, Drago mit fin au baiser. Son regard brûlant se braqua sur Harry.

- Il se peut que tout dérape comme avec Ron, murmura Harry, en allant au-delà de ça, je me rends encore plus vulnérable. Le risque est grand pour que moi et Voldemort soyons de nouveau connecté.

- Ma baguette est juste là, précisa Drago en montrant le bout de bois posé au bout du lit. Si tu sens que les choses vont trop loin, je te stupéfixerai.

- Merci.

Et Harry se laissa aller. Le risque en valait la chandelle. Jamais il n'avait eu l'occasion de se sentir pulser de vie comme à cet instant. Ses doigts redécouvrirent le torse du Serpentard, le faisant saliver d'envie. Pendant ce temps, Pansy se dévêtit complètement, puis elle remonta le tissu du pyjama de Drago. Harry aida la jeune femme à glisser le tissu vers la tête et les bras du Serpentard qui se laissa déshabiller docilement. A peine le vêtement tombé au sol que Pansy prit possession de se bras. Ses mains agrippèrent les poignets de son partenaire pour les maintenir fermement derrière son dos. Harry en profita et attrapa ses cheveux blonds à l'arrière de sa tête pour le placer dans une position de plus grande soumission. Drago se laissa faire, le souffle court, les yeux embrumés par le plaisir.

- Embrasse-le, ordonna Pansy d'une voix chevrotante qui trahissait sa profonde excitation.

Harry s'exécuta, étrangement rassuré par la présence de Pansy. Il avait l'impression de ne pas pouvoir perdre le contrôle de la situation tant qu'elle était près d'eux. Elle ne le laisserait pas faire du mal à Drago.

Le Gryffondor se permit alors d'exprimer sa fougue. Sa langue força un passage entre les lèvres du Serpentard pour aller s'abreuver de sa salive. Drago gémit lascivement tout en arquant son dos, attitude que Pansy ne connaissait que trop bien. La main de la jeune femme alla se poser sans détour sur son entrejambe brûlant. Drago lâcha un hoquet de surprise, ce qui mit fin au baiser langoureux du Gryffondor. Tout deux baissèrent les yeux en direction des mouvements qui animaient la main de Pansy. De manière appuyée, celle-ci caressa son membre durci à travers le tissu avant de défaire le nœud de son bas. Le vêtement glissa légèrement le long de ses hanches faisant d'autant plus apparaître la forme de son érection sous le tissu fin.

- Passe ta main sous son pyjama, intima la jeune femme en regardant Harry qui se mordait les lèvres.

Toujours les bras coincés dans son dos, Drago resta immobile, les yeux fixés sur la main du Gryffondor qui avançait vers son entrejambe. Le Serpentard était assis sur ses talons et il pouvait sentir ses cuisses trembler sous l'effort de rester dans cette position, à la merci des assauts des deux personnes qu'il désirait tant. S'il aimait contrôler son monde en public, il préférait être soumis dans l'intimité d'une chambre à coucher. Mais jusqu'où était-il prêt à aller ? Il n'avait toujours pas la réponse.

La main d'Harry disparut finalement sous le tissu. Ses doigts effleurèrent timidement la peau sensible de sa virilité dressée et Drago dut fermer les yeux tant ce qu'il ressentait était violent. Il expira bruyamment par saccades en sentant les doigts du Gryffondor resserrer leur prise autour de son érection.

- Harry…soupira-t-il de plaisir.

Pansy baissa finalement le tissu au niveau de ses cuisses, désireuse d'assister aux soins du Gryffondor faits à l'homme qu'elle aimait avec tant de passion. Elle avait imaginé détester Potter en les voyant ensemble mais finalement, elle comprit qu'ils se complétaient tous les trois à la perfection. Personne n'était mis hors jeu, ce qui était été toujours le risque lorsqu'on couchait avec plusieurs personnes en même temps.

Pansy observa avec délectation les mouvements de va-et-vient, imaginant que Drago s'enfonçait en elle avec ferveur. Dans un état semi conscient, elle commença à se masturber d'une main tout en gardant son autre main autour des poignets du Serpentard.

Réalisant rapidement ce qu'elle était en train de faire, Harry fit de même avec la main disponible qui lui restait. Son pantalon fut vite ouvert et baissé à ses genoux. Sa main agrippa frénétiquement son érection et Harry suffoqua un instant de plaisir. Drago ouvrit les yeux en l'entendant et son regard se figea sur son entrejambe. Jamais il n'avait vu d'autres garçons se masturber, même dans les dortoirs. Tout le monde le faisait dans l'intimité des toilettes ou de la salle de bain.

De sentir la main rugueuse du Gryffondor sur son pénis et de savoir qu'il se masturbait car il avait envie de lui le perturbait maintenant. Il se rendit compte que ses hanches s'étaient mises à bouger sans sa volonté au moment même où il ralentit leur cadence infernale. Drago ne put s'empêcher de penser à tout ce que son père lui avait dit sur les homosexuels. Ses yeux se fermèrent de honte malgré lui. Qu'il le voulait ou non, certaines choses semblaient vraiment difficiles à se sortir de la tête.

Harry stoppa tout mouvement en comprenant que Drago ne se sentait plus à l'aise. Pansy fit de même, un peu perplexe, et relâcha les poignets du Serpentard tandis qu'Harry retira sa main de son bas de pyjama.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Harry à voix basse.

Drago secoua la tête plusieurs fois avant d'ouvrir ses yeux pour contempler le visage inquiet du Gryffondor. Il déglutit, se trouvant bien stupide d'avoir gâché ce moment, surtout pour Harry qui n'avait jamais vécu cela et qui n'attendait qu'à apprendre et découvrir. C'était le Gryffondor qui devait se sentir mal à l'aise, pas lui.

- Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque. J'ai tout fichu en l'air.

- Dis pas de connerie, enchaîna Pansy en posant son menton sur l'épaule du Serpentard, si tu as envie d'arrêter, il n'y a pas de problème. On remettra ça à plus tard. Tu es fatigué, c'est ça ?

- Oui. Enfin, je suppose…

Harry posa ses mains sur les joues de Drago et approcha son visage du sien.

- Menteur, souffla Harry avant de l'embrasser une fois.

Drago soupira et prit les mains d'Harry dans les siennes en baissant la tête.

- Je suis vraiment désolé, mais je crois que tout va trop vite pour moi. Je te l'avais déjà dit, Harry. Tu sais que j'en ai très envie, mais, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me dire que c'est mal ce qu'on fait. Tout ça me touche plus que je ne le voudrais.

- Je trouve ça dingue que ça te pose un problème, après tout ce qu'on a déjà vécu qui était pour le coup vraiment pourri, ça me semble un ridicule détail, avoua Pansy sincèrement. Tu devrais te laisser aller, comme tu le fais avec moi. Harry n'est qu'une autre personne que tu désires.

- Peut-être que tu devrais fermer les yeux…proposa le Gryffondor en souriant avec empathie.

Drago le détailla silencieusement, ses yeux gris toujours empreints de désir.

- Il n'y a que nous, murmura Pansy en entourant son torse de ses bras.

Le Serpentard finit alors par fermer ses yeux. Les lèvres du Gryffondor se posèrent à nouveau sur lui et les mains de Pansy vinrent sur ses hanches pour lui faire comprendre de se redresser sur ses genoux. La jeune femme en profita pour faire glisser son pyjama à ses genoux, s'exposant ainsi complètement au regard affamé du Gryffondor. Son érection avait un peu perdu de sa vigueur mais cette situation ne fut que temporaire.

Pansy le masturba à son tour jusqu'à ce qu'il arrête d'embrasser Harry et qu'il se tourne brusquement pour s'attaquer à ses lèvres, les yeux toujours clos. Les deux Serpentard s'allongèrent finalement sur le lit et Drago s'installa entre les jambes de Pansy. Leurs mouvements étaient familiers, rassurants, et Drago savait ce qu'il devait faire maintenant.

- Tu es prête ? demanda-t-il dans un souffle en ouvrant les yeux.

Elle hocha de la tête, un sourire carnassier bien en place. Drago la pénétra lentement pour lui laisser le temps de s'accommoder à sa taille. Les yeux de la jeune femme roulèrent en arrière et Harry l'observa un instant avec fascination avant d'enlever tous ses vêtements et de venir derrière Drago. Il posa ses mains sur ses omoplates pour lui indiquer sa présence et le Serpentard ralentit ses mouvements de va-et-vient.

- Non, ne t'arrête pas, murmura Harry.

Drago tenta de ne pas s'inquiéter et embrassa fougueusement Pansy pour se distraire l'esprit. Les mains masculines du Gryffondor caressèrent longtemps le dos du Serpentard pour l'acclimater à sa présence. Quand il ne put plus attendre, Harry plaqua son érection contre le bas du dos du Serpentard et il s'appuya sur ses mains qui s'étaient posées d'elles-mêmes de part et d'autres de la tête de Pansy. Guidé par les mouvements réguliers du couple de Serpentard, Harry se mit également à bouger ses hanches, faisant descendre sa virilité entre les fesses du Mangemort.

Il ne pouvait croire que cela était vraiment en train d'arriver. C'était trop beau pour être vrai. Ce qu'il ressentait était trop violent pour exister. Pourtant, il ne faisait que se frotter contre lui. Respirer devenait difficile. Pansy gémissait et Drago s'était mis à grogner. Les paupières fermement plissées devant ses yeux, le Serpentard osait maintenant arquer son dos à chaque fois qu'il s'éloignait du corps de Pansy pour mieux se presser contre l'érection du Gryffondor.

La chaleur irradiait de toute part. De l'intérieur et de l'extérieur. Les draps étaient à présent aussi humides de transpiration que leur peau. Harry n'en croyait toujours pas. Voldemort devait être calme pour qu'aucune connexion ne se fasse à cet instant. Son cœur battait plus vite que lorsqu'il jouait au Quidditch et son cerveau semblait vouloir exploser.

Leurs mouvements devinrent très vite incontrôlables et c'est dans un cri de jouissance que Pansy déclencha l'orgasme de Drago tandis que le sien faisait vibrer ses muscles internes par vague. Harry ne put tenir plus longtemps et sa jouissance atteignit son paroxysme en sentant les contractions de muscles du Serpentard contre son érection.

Harry s'écroula sur le dos du Serpentard comme une poupée de chiffon, ce que Drago fit également sur Pansy. Un gloussement stupide de fatigue échappa les lèvres du Gryffondor. Seul le souffle erratique du Serpentard lui répondit.

- Bon, c'est pas que t'es gros Potter, mais presque, j'étouffe là-dessous, râla Pansy malgré son sourire béat.

Harry ricana et se laissa tomber sur le côté, tout en entraînant Drago avec lui.

- Hé ! Il est à moi ! provoqua Pansy.

- Viens-là, beauté, fit le Serpentard en collant le dos de Pansy contre son torse.

Harry fit de même avec Drago et ainsi, le Serpentard se retrouva en sandwich entre eux deux. Harry entoura le corps de Drago de ses deux bras et Drago posa une main sur celles du Gryffondor qui étaient posées sur son ventre.

- J'ai tellement de chance de vous avoir, murmura le Serpentard en entourant le corps de Pansy de son bras libre.

- Nous aussi, Drago, fit le Gryffondor. Nous aussi.

* * *

Salut à tous !

J'ai hâte de connaître votre réaction concernant ce chapitre. j'étais emballée quand je l'avais écrit mais maintenant, certains passages m'agacent lol. Il faut dire qu'il n'est pas évident de juger ses propres écrits.

Il ne reste plus qu'un chapitre en réserve et après faudra attendre 2 à 3 longues semaines avant d'avoir de nouveaux chapitres tout beau tout nouveau ! Désolée d'avance. :(

A bientôt !


	37. Epreuve 37: Changer de point de vue

_- J'ai tellement de chance de vous avoir, murmura le Serpentard en entourant le corps de Pansy de son bras libre._

_- Nous aussi, Drago, fit le Gryffondor. Nous aussi._

Contentement. Aucun mot n'aurait mieux pu décrire ce que Drago ressentait en ouvrant les yeux ce matin-là. Rien ne semblait avoir le pouvoir d'assombrir cette journée. Le Serpentard sourit et glissa son nez dans les cheveux de Pansy, s'imprégnant d'une odeur qu'il connaissait maintenant si bien. Il embrassa son cou et la jeune femme émergea de son sommeil à ce moment précis.

- Mmh, j'adore me réveiller comme ça, dit-elle d'une voix éraillée.

- Je pourrais rester dans le lit toute la journée, soupira Drago.

Un grognement masculin fit accentuer le sourire du Mangemort.

- Pouvez pas vous taire ? Il est encore tôt…

- Il y en a qui sont pas du matin, ricana Pansy en se redressant.

Drago se retourna et enveloppa Harry de ses longs bras jusqu'à presser le corps du Gryffondor contre le sien.

- Tu n'es pas content d'être là avec nous, taquina Drago, le sourire en coin.

Harry grogna à nouveau malgré le radieux sourire qui étirait maintenant ses lèvres. Ses grands yeux verts s'ouvrirent et papillonnèrent pour s'habituer à la lumière qui s'infiltrait par la fenêtre de la petite chambre. Les lèvres du Serpentard se posèrent sur les siennes avec douceur et Harry s'empressa d'accentuer leur baiser. Leur érection ne demandèrent pas plus pour se réveiller à leur tour.

Toujours face à face, Drago encercla le bassin du Gryffondor avec ses jambes et tous deux amorcèrent de longs mouvements de va-et-vient. Contrairement à la nuit dernière, ils pouvaient observer les moindres réactions peintes sur leur visage respectif et Drago pensa qu'il n'avait jamais rien vu de plus beau que le Gryffondor rayonnant de plaisir et d'amour…

Ce fut un début de matin calme, rempli de tendresse. Tous trois en profitèrent au maximum, s'interdisant de penser à autre chose qu'à ce qu'ils étaient en train de vivre dans l'instant présent. Une bonne heure s'écoula comme au ralenti avant qu'ils ne rejoignent les autres élèves dans la Grande Salle pour petit-déjeuner. A contrecœur, Harry dut se résoudre à s'asseoir à la table des Gryffondor. Des regards curieux lui furent lancés pendant quelques minutes jusqu'à ce que deux personnes ne s'installent à sa droite.

- Salut Harry, belle journée n'est-ce pas ?

- Splendide, Luna, splendide. Comment vas-tu ? Ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas parlé.

- Je vais très bien, merci. Je sors avec Neville, au fait. Tu ne trouves pas ça amusant ?

Harry fit les yeux ronds, échangeant un regard incrédule avec Neville qui était assis à côté de Luna. Ce dernier lui sourit en haussant des épaules, comme si lui non plus n'y comprenait pas grand-chose.

- Hum, je trouve ça surprenant mais ça reste une bonne nouvelle ! Félicitations !

- Merci, dit Luna en posant une main sur celle de Neville. Pour le moment ça se passe bien entre nous.

- Depuis quand vous sortez ensemble ?

- Depuis hier soir, répondit-elle en souriant légèrement. Je me suis dite que ce monde manquait d'amour.

- C'est vrai, se contenta de répondre Harry tout en essayant de ne pas éclater de rire.

Luna était vraiment une sorcière hors du commun et Harry espérait de tout son cœur que cette relation aussi étrange soit-elle puisse aider Neville à penser à autre chose qu'à son désir de vengeance. Aucun des deux sorciers ne semblaient amoureux mais cette liaison arrangée n'avait cependant rien de choquant. Ils s'étaient toujours bien entendus.

Ce moment de bonne humeur fut cependant vite balayé. Tandis que Luna et Neville quittèrent la Grande Salle main dans la main, la Gazette du Sorcier tomba du ciel avec le reste du courrier. La première page fut accueillie d'exclamations paniquées dans toute la salle.

Harry serra les dents et lut ce qu'il savait déjà. Voldemort encourageait la population sorcière à faire entendre raison à leur gouvernement et accepter une collaboration avec le Lord Noir. En échange de sa victoire proclamée, Voldemort promettait de relâcher tous les prisonniers civils et politiques et d'arrêter la guerre. Il invitait pour cela chaque sorcier à se rendre sur les lieux de rendez-vous dont il avait fixé les lieux et l'heure précise (qui était la même pour tous les lieux).

Harry releva la tête et lança un regard chargé de tension en direction de Drago et Pansy. Cette dernière agrippait la main du Serpentard à lui en broyer les phalanges et le Gryffondor détourna son regard. Le professeur McGonagall s'était redressée de toute sa hauteur derrière la table des professeurs. La Salle fit silence et la vieille sorcière commença sans préambule, le teint livide.

- Je crois qu'il est temps de voir les choses en face : la situation n'a jamais été aussi critique. Si certains d'entre vous veulent quitter Poudlard dès aujourd'hui, sachez que cela est possible mais je veux une autorisation écrite de vos parents ou de votre tuteur. Le Poudlard Express partira à 14h précise, ne soyez donc pas en retard. Je regrette que nous soyons obligé d'en arriver à ces extrêmes mais les circonstances actuelles ne nous laissent pas d'autre choix. Les cours seront donc annulés jusqu'à nouvel ordre mais Poudlard restera un lieu de refuge pour ses élèves, et cela conformément au souhait de votre directeur. Dans tous les cas, je vous souhaite bonne chance et bon courage à tous, termina-t-elle d'une voix étouffée par l'émotion.

Pas un applaudissement, pas un bruit. Le professeur McGonagall quitta la Grande Salle le visage marqué par la tristesse et l'inquiétude. Personne ne mangea ce matin, bien trop occupé à écrire des lettres à leur famille pour ceux qui n'avaient pas encore reçu de courrier leur disant de rentrer immédiatement à la maison. D'autres parents par contre avaient préféré laisser leurs enfants à Poudlard, convaincu qu'ils étaient bien plus en sécurité là-bas que dans leur foyer.

Hermione ne trouva pas le courage d'informer ses parents de la gravité de la situation et elle se contenta de leur raconter de petites anecdotes sans importance. A côté d'elle se trouvait Ginny qui répondait à la lettre de son père qui lui disait de ne pas avoir peur et que la situation était sous contrôle. Elle et Ron devaient rester à Poudlard.

Cette nouvelle arrangeait bien le rouquin qui n'avait toujours qu'une idée en tête: se faire pardonner. Hermione n'était toujours pas décidée à excuser son comportement de la veille et sa dispute avec Harry. A peine s'était-il approché d'Hermione que Ginny s'était levée de table, le regard menaçant. Ron n'insista pas plus en voyant qu'Hermione ignorait totalement sa présence. Cette fois-ci, quelques mots n'allaient pas suffire pour arranger les choses.

Ron vit alors Harry qui était toujours assis à la table des Gryffondor, une bonne dizaine d'élèves le séparant d'Hermione. Ce dernier buvait tranquillement son jus de citrouille, comme si rien de grave ne s'était produit la veille. Intrigué par ce qui s'était passé, il surmonta la colère que lui inspirait l'Elu et alla s'installer à côté de lui.

- Comment ça va ? demanda prudemment le rouquin.

Harry tourna la tête vers Ron, les sourcils haussés.

- Euh, bien. Merci de t'en…soucier, enfin, je suppose.

- Tant mieux alors, enchaîna le rouquin en baissant les yeux, les sourcils froncés.

- Je peux savoir ce qui t'amène à me parler ? Je veux dire, après toutes les horreurs qu'on s'est dites, je pensais pas que tu viendrais me voir de si tôt.

Ron soupira et trouva le courage de regarder Harry dans les yeux.

- Je ne vais pas te mentir, une part de moi t'en veut à mort, mais je sais que je regrette aussi certaines choses que je t'ai dites. J'ignore si on arrivera un jour à retrouver la complicité qu'on avait avant tous les trois, mais en tout cas, je ne suis pas prêt à baisser les bras. Hermione est tout pour moi, tu entends ? Et je ne veux pas la perdre, peu importe à qui la faute. Je veux réparer ça. J'ai bien réfléchi et je pense que de rompre avec moi était sa façon de nous forcer à nous réconcilier.

Harry mordilla nerveusement l'ongle de son index, ne sachant pas quoi répondre. Même s'il ne voulait pas se rapprocher à nouveau d'eux, une part de lui se sentait responsable de ce qui s'était produit la nuit dernière. Il ne voulait surtout pas que son attitude vienne s'interposer entre Ron et Hermione, les poussant à la rupture. Ils ne le méritaient pas.

- Oh bon sang, Harry ! Je sais bien que tu n'es pas égoïste et que tu t'es éloigné de nous en pensant bien faire. Tu crois que tu nous rends service mais c'est faux. Hermione et moi avons besoin de toi et surtout maintenant que les choses sont en train basculer. Je t'en prie, entends raison ! Tu sais, il se peut aussi que tu survives à cette guerre…

- Tu n'en sais rien, le coupa Harry sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

- Et il se peut que ce soit moi qui meure. Ou Hermione…

Les yeux d'Harry devinrent flamboyants d'horreur à cette simple évocation.

- Cela n'arrivera pas, Ron. Je ferai tout pour que cela n'arrive jamais, répondit l'Elu.

- Tu n'es pas Dieu ! Tu n'en sais rien, Harry !

Quelques têtes se tournèrent vers eux, les yeux noyés d'inquiétude.

- Baisse d'un ton, Ron, ordonna le Gryffondor d'une voix ferme.

- Très bien, soupira le rouquin, je te fiche la paix pour le moment, mais je trouve ça quand même ridicule. Qu'on s'en sorte ou pas ne devrait en rien changer nos relations. Tu ne nous sauveras pas tous, Harry. J'espère que tu as ça en tête…

Et Ron quitta la table sur ces paroles. Harry déglutit, mal à l'aise. Ron venait de marquer un point. Il était dans le déni. Il se rassurait en se disant que son sacrifice sauverait tous ceux qu'il aimait, en particulier Hermione et Ron. Mais en réalité, il n'avait aucune garantie. Aucune. Et si Ron avait raison ? Et si c'était lui qui s'en sortait par un quelconque miracle et qu'il se retrouvait seul ? Et tout le monde allait mourir et lui allait survivre ?

Sentant une bouffée de panique monter en lui, Harry se leva de table et se précipita hors de la Grande Salle. Il retourna dans l'appartement des deux Serpentard et s'allongea sur le canapé. Ses yeux fixaient les deux chauves-souris qui faisaient leur toilette du matin tandis que lui essayait de retrouver un souffle normal. Son corps tremblait de la tête au pied et Harry finit par fermer les yeux. La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit en grinçant et claqua violemment en se fermant. Des pas s'approchèrent de lui.

- Harry, pourquoi ça ne va pas ? C'est ce que Weasley t'a dit qui te met dans cet état ? Est-ce que tu as besoin que je te stupéfixe ? demanda Drago d'une seule traite.

- C'est rien, réussit à articuler Harry. Ça va passer.

- Tu es sû r? demanda Pansy, plutôt sceptique.

- Serre-moi, murmura l'Elu tandis que Drago l'aida à se redresser et qu'il s'assit à côté de lui.

En temps normal, Pansy se serait moquée d'une telle demande, mais le Gryffondor n'allait vraiment pas bien et il ne faisait que réclamer du réconfort. Elle quitta le salon sans un mot et alla dans la chambre pour leur laisser un peu d'intimité. Malgré que la porte soit fermée, elle pouvait entendre les murmures réconfortants de Drago et la voix paniquée d'Harry qui s'entrecoupait de grandes goulées d'air. Pansy s'allongea sur le lit, ses yeux fixant le plafond, sentant son cœur battre lentement. Les minutes s'écoulèrent ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus de bruit dans le salon.

De son côté, Ron avait quitté Poudlard. Il avait l'intention de trouver un objet spécial à offrir à Hermione pour se faire pardonner. Peut-être un bijou. Pour cela, il avait pris tout l'argent qu'il possédait et il était allé à Pré-au-Lard. Il connaissait toutes les boutiques par cœur et rien ne semblait pouvoir être à la hauteur de ce qu'il cherchait. Le rouquin passa devant Les Trois Balais la gorge un peu sèche et il se dit qu'une bière au beurre n'aurait pas été de trop avec tout ce qui lui tombait dessus ces derniers jours. Malgré tout, il continua sa route en repensant avec nostalgie à tous les bons moments qu'il avait vécus dans ce village auprès de ses deux meilleurs amis.

A force de rêvasser, il réalisa qu'il avait déjà atteint la fin de la rue principale. Regardant sur sa gauche, il pouvait voir au loin le salon de thé de madame Pieddodu et sur sa droite se trouvait le magasin Derviche et Bang qui vendait et réparait du matériel magique. Il tenta sa chance et entra dans le magasin. L'endroit était plutôt sombre et poussiéreux mais Ron s'y sentait étrangement bien. La salle principale était paisible et Ron jeta un œil aux babioles qui se trouvaient sur les étagères qui se dressaient devant lui. Il y avait des présentoirs partout, donnant la sensation d'être dans un labyrinthe. Le rouquin avança encore jusqu'à trouver un comptoir ressemblant presque à celui d'un bar.

- Hé ! Il y a quelqu'un ?

Une dame âgée aux cheveux blancs attachés en chignon apparut alors de l'arrière-boutique qui se trouvait derrière le comptoir en forme de demi rectangle. La vieille femme sourit gentiment en voyant Ron s'approcher du comptoir.

- Bonjour jeune homme, dit-elle d'une voix grésillante. En quoi puis-je vous être utile ?

- Bonjour madame. Eh bien, je cherche quelque chose de particulier à offrir à quelqu'un. L'ennui, c'est que je ne sais pas vraiment quoi.

- Connaissez-vous les goûts de cette personne ?

- Oui, bien sûr. C'est ma petite-amie, répondit Ron en souriant niaisement.

La vieille dame gloussa doucement, l'œil malicieux.

- Je vois, ce cadeau aura une signification particulière. Laquelle si je puis me permettre ?

- Ce cadeau doit prouver tout l'amour que j'ai pour elle. Il doit également nous réconcilier.

- Oh. Rien de grave j'espère ?

- J'ai été aveuglé par certains problèmes mais maintenant, j'ai compris mon erreur. Je veux qu'elle me revienne. Vous savez, je suis sûr que nous étions destinés à être ensemble.

- Votre amour pour elle est touchant et il me paraît des plus sincères. C'est une chance de vous être trouvés si jeunes. Peu de gens peuvent s'en vanter.

- Pouvez-vous m'aider s'il vous plaît ? Je ne vois vraiment pas ce que je pourrais lui offrir.

- Je ne vois qu'une chose qui puisse vous réunir pour toujours. Encore faut-il que vous soyez sûr de vous. Etes-vous vraiment faits l'un pour l'autre ?

- Oui, j'en suis sûr, madame. Je ne veux qu'elle et je sais qu'il en sera toujours ainsi. Je n'ai jamais eu de doute et tout me paraît encore plus évident avec ce qui se passe dans le monde.

- Très bien. Je vous propose alors un marché. Restez manger ici avec moi, le temps de raconter à la vieille femme que je suis votre belle histoire d'amour et je déciderai ensuite si cet amour en vaut la peine. Si c'est le cas, je vous donnerai ce que vous êtes venu chercher.

Ron sauta sur l'occasion et accepta le marché. Trois heures plus tard, le rouquin n'avait toujours pas fini de détailler leur relation. Sa gorge était en feu mais il n'en avait que faire. Jamais il n'avait pu se lasser lorsqu'il s'agissait de parler d'Hermione. La vieillarde finit par l'interrompre en rigolant gentiment.

- C'est bon, j'en ai assez entendu. Je vous crois. Cet amour est aussi spécial que celui que j'ai vécu avec mon George.

- Oh, alors vous avez aussi connu quelque chose d'aussi fort ?

- Oui, George et moi, cela a duré cinquante-trois ans. Et jamais nous n'avons douté que nous étions destinés à vivre ensemble. Mais voilà, le temps a fait son œuvre et j'ai perdu mon George il y a cinq ans de cela. L'objet que je vais vous donner est un pendentif que j'ai porté pendant très longtemps. Vous avez gagné le droit de l'offrir à votre petite-amie, tout comme George avait dû le faire pour me l'offrir.

La vieille dame glissa ses mains à la peau fripée derrière son cou et détacha délicatement la chaîne qui retenait le fameux pendentif, ce dernier étant caché par le haut col de sa robe. Elle souleva les deux bouts de la chaîne en argent et Ron découvrit enfin l'étrange bijou.

Ron s'était attendu à un magnifique pendentif et non cette vilaine pierre noire au reflet blanc. Le caillou n'était même pas poli et le rouquin se demanda un instant si la vieille dame n'était pas en train de lui raconter des mensonges, histoire de voler son argent.

- Je sais, cela n'a rien d'extraordinaire à première vue. Le pendentif est même plutôt repoussant mais il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences. Ce sont les propriétés magiques de cette pierre qui doivent vous intéresser. En réalité, ce sont deux pierres qui ont été fusionnées ensemble par un puissant sorcier, il y a des millénaires de ça. C'est ce que l'ancien propriétaire de ce pendentif avait raconté à George. La pierre de couleur noire s'appelle du jade néphrite et les traces blanches qui la recouvrent proviennent d'une pierre qui se nomme aigue marine. Ensemble, liées par un sortilège inconnu, elles permettent à deux êtres amoureux une sorte d'union de leur esprit et de leur corps.

La mâchoire du rouquin en tomba d'étonnement.

- C'est incroyable ! Et exactement ce qu'il me faut pour qu'elle comprenne à quel point je l'aime ! Euh, mais juste une question : comment ça fonctionne ?

- Ce qu'il faut que vous sachiez, c'est que cette décision ne doit être prise à la légère. Si vous vous unissez par les pouvoirs de ce pendentif, vous ne devrez jamais retirer ce pendentif pour garder le lien. Si elle le détache de son cou, vous perdrez une partie de vous, de votre corps et de votre esprit, bien qu'elle soit infime. Etes-vous toujours certain de vouloir le lui offrir ?

- Absolument !

- Très bien, alors écoutez attentivement mes instructions car vous avez le devoir de les garder en tête pour les transmettre à un autre couple lorsque vous serez vieux, de la même manière que je vous les ai transmises. Expliquez tout à votre Hermione pour qu'elle puisse également le faire.

- Je vous écoute, fit le rouquin très concentré.

- Mettez vous face à face pour commencer. Votre petite-amie doit attacher le pendentif à son cou et seulement après, mettez la paume de votre main devant la pierre et dites « aperit » pour l'ouvrir. Les traces blanches de l'aigue marine vont alors s'étirer comme des filaments en direction de votre main et vont venir aspirer de petits morceaux de votre corps et de votre esprit. Dès que vous verrez de petites gouttes de sang tomber sur le sol, arrêtez tout de suite le processus en disant « claudere ». La pierre retrouvera son aspect d'avant mais une part de vous sera piégée dedans. Vous sentirez alors un autre cœur battre en vous et vous sentirez les émotions de votre petite-amie. Ce sera la même chose pour elle.

- Waouh, c'est dément ! ne put s'empêcher Ron de glapir.

- Oui, c'est vrai, gloussa la vieille femme. Une dernière chose, faites très attention d'arrêter le processus assez tôt sinon vous risquez d'être aspiré entièrement et il est probable qu'Hermione le soit en partie. Si vous laissez le processus s'emballer, il peut même aspirer d'autres personnes et une fois tous piégés, cela formera un être unique. Théoriquement, si une personne entière a été aspirée, elle peut être libérée sans aucune conséquence. Mais si la procédure a été faite normalement, il n'est jamais possible de récupérer cette part de soi qu'on a donné au pendentif et lorsqu'on meurt, cette part de soi disparaît aussi. Voilà, je crois vous avoir tout dit.

- Juste une dernière question, et si le processus s'emballe et qu'on ne réagit pas assez vite, il vaut mieux se laisser complètement aspirer par la pierre sinon on risque d'être en deux morceaux de corps et on ne pourra jamais récupérer cette autre partie ?

- En effet, et je pense même que vous risquez de mourir s'il vous manque la moitié de votre corps, rigola-t-elle, clairement amusée par les inquiétudes de Ron. N'ayez crainte, tout se passera bien.

La vieille femme déposa la chaîne et le pendentif sur le comptoir et elle griffonna l'essentiel des instructions sur un bout de parchemin.

- Voilà, jeune homme. Tout est là. Je n'ai plus qu'à vous souhaiter bonne chance.

- Merci pour tout, vraiment. Et prenez soin de vous.

Sur ces mots, Ron quitta le magasin et retourna à Poudlard, impatient de retrouver Hermione.

* * *

Salut tout le monde !

Eh bien voilà mon dernier chapitre, snif ! Va falloir attendre que mes exams soient finis pour se mettre de nouveaux chapitres sous la dent. J'espère que celui-ci vous aura plu.

En tout cas préparez-vous à ce que Voldemort fasse de vilaines vilaines choses lol !

Bisous et à dans quelques semaines !

(Alice ! Va rédiger ton rapport de stage ! XD)


	38. Epreuve 38: Capituler

_Sur ces mots, Ron quitta le magasin et retourna à Poudlard, impatient de retrouver Hermione._

C'est un silence oppressant qui accueillit Ron dans la Grande Salle. Le rouquin déglutit et inspira profondément pour se donner du courage. Ses pas le menèrent à la table des Gryffondor où Hermione se trouvait, à côté de Ginny. Les deux jeunes femmes discutaient à voix basse et Ron se racla la gorge pour qu'elles se retournent vers lui. Les yeux d'Hermione se durcirent ostensiblement lorsqu'elle vit le rouquin, les cheveux décoiffés par le vent matinal.

- Tu veux quelque chose ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix glaciale.

- Dégage Ronald, enchaîna Ginny, les yeux flamboyants.

- Oh du calme, je veux juste parler. Avec toi Hermione. En privé.

- Je te l'ai dit, Ron. C'est fini entre nous. J'ai supporté ta mauvaise humeur et tes enfantillages suffisamment longtemps pour en avoir marre. Toi et Harry n'êtes que des gamins. Grandissez un peu, dit-elle d'un ton sec avant de se lever et s'éloigner d'un pas vif.

Loin de se sentir vaincu, Ron prit son courage à deux mains et partit à sa poursuite. Ginny soupira mais laissa Hermione se débrouiller. Elle alla rejoindre Neville et Luna à la table des Serdaigle. Hermione remonta dans la tour des Gryffondor et alla se réfugier dans le dortoir des filles qui était vide depuis un moment déjà. Mais Ron la suivit jusque là. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se glissait dans le dortoir des filles. Il rejoignit Hermione sur son lit, laissant une distance raisonnable entre eux.

- C'est ridicule et tu le sais bien, soupira Ron après un instant de silence. C'était un accident et tu sais à quel point je suis désolé de t'avoir cogné dessus.

- Je me fiche du coup de poing ! explosa la jeune femme en faisant face à Ron. Tu te comportes comme un gamin égocentrique, c'est là tout le problème ! Si tu étais plus compréhensif, on n'en serait pas là ! Harry serait peut-être revenu vers nous !

- Oh je vois, tout ce qui compte, c'est qu'Harry revienne, c'est ça ? Et ce qu'il y a entre nous, c'est rien ?

- Ne sois pas ridicule !

- Et toi tu ne pourrais pas arrêter avec ton air supérieur ?

- Tu n'es qu'un imbécile, Ronald Weasley !

Ron se jeta soudain sur Hermione et il l'embrassa fougueusement tandis que celle-ci tentait de se débattre. Elle réussit finalement à éloigner son visage du sien. Ses yeux transpiraient la rage.

- Tu crois que c'est de cette manière qu'on va régler nos problèmes ?

- Je t'aime. Ça devrait compter.

Pour une fois, Hermione ne trouva rien à redire. Ron l'embrassa à nouveau, plus tendrement cette fois-ci. La jeune lionne finit par se détendre et ses bras encerclèrent le cou de son petit-ami. Les deux Gryffondor finirent par s'allonger sur le lit, la tension ne faisant que monter entre eux. Hermione savait que Ron avait raison. Tout ceci était maintenant ridicule. En lui disant que tout était fini, elle voulait simplement que Ron et Harry réfléchissent à leur comportement. Apparemment, son objectif était atteint car Ron avait tenté de renouer le contact avec Harry ce matin-même et donc cela n'avait plus de sens de continuer ce petit jeu. L'heure était au rapprochement.

Après quelques enchantements pour que personne ne puisse les voir ou les entendre, les deux Gryffondor firent l'amour comme si c'était leur dernière fois. Leurs mains ne se déliaient jamais. Leur souffle s'échangeaient. Ils ne faisaient plus qu'un corps, qu'une âme. Ron repensa au pendentif. Une de ses mains s'éloigna du corps d'Hermione pour fouiller la poche de sa veste.

- Que fais-tu ? demanda la jeune femme, le souffle court.

Ron trouva le bijou et le montra à Hermione un bref instant avant de l'attacher autour de son cou.

- Fais-moi confiance, d'accord ?

Hermione hésita un moment avant d'hocher la tête, le visage marqué par la curiosité. C'était sans doute le cocktail d'hormones qui court-circuitait sa pensée. En tant normal, elle n'aurait jamais accepté de suivre les idées de Ron sans réfléchir à deux fois. Néanmoins, Ron paraissait particulièrement sûr de lui alors elle voulut faire un effort pour ne pas le froisser. A son grand étonnement, Ron plaça la paume de sa main en face du pendentif.

- Aperit, murmura-t-il, la voix légèrement chevrotante d'appréhension.

Aussitôt, un bruit étrange comme le sifflement du vent dans une prairie se fit entendre. Des filaments de pierre blanche se mirent à onduler dans le pendentif et sortirent de celui-ci en direction de la main de Ron.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? chuchota la jeune lionne, les yeux agrandis d'horreur.

- Ne bouge pas.

Comme des pointes de tire-bouchon, les filaments vinrent creuser des trous dans la main du rouquin. Ce dernier fit une drôle de tête en sentant monter en lui une sensation des plus étranges. A mi-chemin entre la chatouille et le fourmillement, cette sensation s'étendit dans son corps, de sa main vers son cerveau, de sa main vers son cœur.

- Ron ! Tu saignes ! Arrête ce que tu fais ! s'écria Hermione le teint livide.

- Claudere ! s'empressa de dire Ron.

Les filaments se retirèrent en un clin d'œil et le pendentif redevint comme avant.

- Bon sang, mais tu as perdu l'esprit ? Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? Que…

Hermione s'arrêta soudain de parler, sentant comme plusieurs battements cardiaques dans sa poitrine. Elle posa sa main sur son sternum. Sa mâchoire inférieure en tomba lorsqu'elle sentit un second cœur battre à côté du sien.

- Tu me sens aussi ? demanda le rouquin, les yeux brillants d'excitation.

La jeune femme ne put lui répondre. Elle était sous le choc, ne comprenant pas ce qui était en train de se produire. Au-delà de sa sidération, elle se sentait euphorique malgré elle.

- Tout va bien, Hermione, dit le rouquin en souriant. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter.

Ron pouvait maintenant sentir la colère monter en lui, plus précisément la colère de sa petite-amie. Les sentiments qui venaient d'elle étaient heureusement moins envahissants que les siens, sinon Ron était sûr d'en arriver à se gifler lui-même. Hermione s'éloigna de lui, s'adossant au mur.

- Dis-moi que c'est réversible au moins…

- Je vais tout t'expliquer, Hermione. S'il te plaît, ne te fâche avant savoir ce qu'il en est.

Ron lui raconta donc tout en détail, sa rencontre avec la vieille dame, pourquoi il avait cherché un tel objet et le fonctionnement du pendentif. Le rouquin pouvait sentir la tempête d'émotions contradictoires en lui. Hermione ne savait plus si elle devait l'assommer, l'embrasser ou se pincer pour voir si tout était réel.

- On devrait aller à la bibliothèque pour s'assurer que ce pendentif n'est pas maléfique. Accepter un tel objet d'une personne que tu ne connais pas était complètement stupide, Ron. Va savoir si ce pendentif n'a pas d'autres effets. Et honnêtement, de savoir que tu peux sentir tout ce que je ressens et vice versa, je ne sais pas si j'apprécierai ça à la longue, bien que l'idée est romantique.

- Ce cadeau te plaît alors ? demanda Ron les yeux étincelants d'espoir, ce qui fit lever les yeux d'Hermione au ciel.

- Par Merlin, as-tu seulement écouté ce que je viens de te dire ? Si tu ne m'avais pas prise de court, je n'aurais jamais accepté que tu me mettes cette chose autour du cou ! En tout cas, pas avant d'en avoir appris plus sur ce pendentif. Bon, lève-toi. Il faut absolument qu'on aille à la bibliothèque.

Pendant qu'Hermione s'acharnait à trouver des informations sur le pendentif aux pouvoirs étranges qu'elle avait autour du cou (sous le regard penaud de son petit-ami), Harry, Drago et Pansy avaient rejoint le professeur de potions dans la Salle sur Demande pour une nouvelle séance d'entraînement.

Ce jour-là, la tension était particulièrement palpable dans l'air. Les Survivants avaient été mis au courant que l'issue de la guerre allait se jouer dans quelques heures. Tout le monde s'appliquait alors à peaufiner sa technique et à ne rien laisser au hasard. Harry se battait maintenant contre Rogue et cinq autres sorciers. Pendant ce temps, Pansy et Drago accéléraient leurs enseignements. Rien n'était plus incertain que le temps qu'il leur restait pour préparer les Survivants au combat. Certains d'entre eux avaient d'ailleurs insisté pour se rendre aux lieux de rendez-vous fixés par Voldemort, mais Pansy leur rappela qu'ils étaient là pour défendre Poudlard et non pour se faire justice. Après quelques protestations et une discussion avec l'Elu, tous retournèrent à leur entraînement.

- Bon, maintenant que vous connaissez par cœur les plans de l'école et de son parc, nous allons voir comment parer aux attaques des Mangemorts en groupe. Vous savez vous défendre seul. Je veux désormais que vous pensiez à l'intérêt collectif, expliqua Pansy d'une voix autoritaire.

- Pour commencer, enchaîna Drago, vous allez vous mettre par deux, si possible avec quelqu'un de votre taille et de votre corpulence. Vous allez faire quelques duels pour voir qui paraît plus agile et rapide pour jeter un sort. L'autre personne du binôme sera alors chargée de défendre les arrières de celui qui attaque. C'est clair ? Alors allez-y.

En une demi-heure, les groupes étaient formés et chacun avait trouvé sa place d'attaquant ou de protecteur.

- Parfait. Maintenant, je veux voir des combats, deux contre deux, commanda Pansy. Commencez.

Après une heure d'entraînement intensif, Pansy et Drago leur accordèrent une pause de quinze minutes, le temps de boire et souffler un peu. Harry termina brillamment son combat sous les applaudissements des Survivants. Le sourire aux lèvres, il alla rejoindre Drago et Pansy qui étaient assis par terre, dos contre le mur.

- Beau combat, murmura Drago dans le creux de son oreille, ce qui fit frissonner le Gryffondor.

- Merci, se contenta-t-il de lui répondre.

Le professeur de potions essuya son front du revers de sa manche et alla rejoindre le trio d'élèves. Ces derniers se mirent debout à son arrivée et le visage d'Harry redevint grave.

- Avez-vous eu des nouvelles de l'Ordre ? demanda le Gryffondor à voix basse.

- Il semble que tout soit prêt pour ce soir en Grande-Bretagne et dans les autres états. La plupart des Aurors seront présents aux rendez-vous. Une poignée restera avec le Premier Ministre.

- Il sera chez lui ou au Ministère ?

- Michael Cabot n'ose plus rentrer chez lui depuis un mois déjà.

- Vous n'avez pas peur que tout cela ne soit qu'une diversion pour faire un coup d'état ? questionna Pansy, un sourcil perché.

- C'est bien probable, répondit Rogue l'air agacé par toutes ces interrogations, mais nous y avons pensé, Miss Parkinson. Heureusement que l'Ordre dispose d'êtres aussi intelligents que vous, dit-il d'un air moqueur.

- Pff, se contenta de faire Pansy en levant les yeux au plafond.

La pause étant terminée, l'entraînement reprit alors de plus belle. Cette fois-ci, Drago expliqua les différentes façons de se positionner lorsque l'on était plus de deux sorciers à combattre face à un groupe de Mangemorts. On pouvait se mettre dos à dos, en cercle, en carré, en arc de cercle. Il y avait de nombreuses possibilités mais une seule était la plus efficace suivant la situation et les Survivants devaient être capables de choisir la meilleure. Ces différentes configurations furent explorées pendant trois heures avant que Pansy ne déclare l'exercice terminé.

- Bien, je crois que vous connaissez maintenant l'essentiel, dit-elle, satisfaite. Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, notre objectif est de neutraliser un maximum d'ennemis. A chacun d'entre vous de savoir si vous voulez aller plus loin et les tuer vous-mêmes. Ce n'est certainement pas moi qui vous le reprocherez. Sachez qu'en les laissant vivre, vous leur donnez une chance d'être à nouveau opérationnel et de pouvoir tuer à nouveau. Eux n'ont aucun scrupule et ne connaissent pas la pitié. A vous de savoir ce que vous voulez faire. Dans tous les cas, ne restez pas figé par la situation. Les Mangemorts feront tout pour vous déstabiliser et vous effrayer. Vous verrez des personnes réduites en poussière. Vous verrez des enfants tenter de vous tuer en vous jetant une corde étrangleuse autour du cou.

- S'il y a bien un sort que vous devez retenir, enchaîna Drago, c'est « Somno alta ». Rappelez-vous que cela permet d'endormir une personne très profondément pendant vingt-quatre heures et qu'on ne peut annuler le sortilège d'un « Finite ». Il faut alors espérer que les combats ne durent pas trop longtemps et que nous soyons vainqueurs. Les Aurors n'auront alors plus qu'à les mettre derrière les barreaux.

Harry, Drago et Pansy quittèrent la Salle sur Demande sous les applaudissements et les au revoirs. Après dîner, le trio retourna dans leur appartement, accueillis par les deux chauves-souris qui voletaient dans le salon. Drago ouvrit la fenêtre et laissa Balthazar sortir chasser. Baltus allait beaucoup mieux mais elle n'osait pas encore s'aventurer dehors. Drago la caressa un moment puis il alla rejoindre Pansy et Harry qui discutaient dans la chambre à coucher. Une fois en pyjama, il se glissa sous les draps avec Pansy à sa droite et Harry à sa gauche. Pour ne pas faire de jaloux, le Serpentard resta sur son dos et accueillit Pansy et Harry de chaque côté. Ses bras s'enroulèrent autour de leurs épaules dans une attitude protectrice. Les yeux du Serpentard restèrent longtemps ouverts, tout comme ceux d'Harry. Ils savaient que l'instant était critique. Ils savaient que leur destin se jouait maintenant. Alors que Pansy s'était déjà endormie, Drago tourna la tête vers le Gryffondor. La lune était pleine cette nuit-là et le Serpentard pouvait voir les yeux verts d'Harry luire d'inquiétude. Après l'avoir contemplé un long moment, Drago s'avança légèrement vers lui pour capturer ses lèvres…

Dehors, se mettait en place la plus astucieuse des machinations. Alors que la foule s'amassait aux lieux de rendez-vous par dizaines de milliers et que les Aurors étaient postés aux endroits stratégiques sur les toits, la baguette pointée vers le ciel à l'affût du moindre Mangemort, un homme encapuchonné sortit de la marée humaine et monta d'un pas lent les quelques marches qui le séparaient de l'estrade qui se trouvait au centre de la place.

L'averse était tombée d'un coup, à grosses gouttes, faisant luire le sol de pierre et les tuiles en ardoise des maisons. La foule laissa échapper un hoquet d'horreur en voyant des yeux rouges sang sous la capuche qui se braquaient dans leur direction.

- C'est Voldemort ! hurla une sorcière dans la foule.

- N'ayez crainte, je ne vous veux aucun mal, fit le Lord Noir d'une voix lente et faussement rassurante. Comme promis, je ne suis pas venu tout seul. Vos maris, vos femmes, vos enfants, vos amis sont là.

Voldemort écarta les pans de sa cape et en sortit sa baguette, ce qui fit paniquer la foule. D'un geste autoritaire de la main, il les fit s'immobiliser. Les Aurors étaient à deux doigts d'attaquer le Seigneur des Ténèbres tant la tension était à son paroxysme, mais ils savaient tous de source sure que ce sorcier était probablement un imposteur, un Mangemort qui avait pris l'apparence de Voldemort.

- S'il vous plaît, que tout le monde garde son calme. Je ne suis pas là pour vous faire du mal mais pour passer un accord avec vous, dit le Lord Noir d'un sourire machiavélique. Prouvez-moi votre allégeance et je vous rendrai l'être qui vous est cher. Approchez.

La foule, terrorisée, resta de marbre. Les Aurors décidèrent qu'il n'était plus possible d'attendre et qu'une attaque devait être lancée. C'est à ce moment précis que Maugrey Fol'Oeil reçut un message du Ministère. Autour de son auriculaire gauche, sa chevalière d'or venait de virer au noir complet, ce qui signifiait qu'un danger imminent menaçait le Premier Ministre. Ils devaient tous retourner au Ministère.

- Eh merde ! explosa l'Auror. Faut partir ! hurla-t-il aux autres, mais pas avant d'avoir tenté quelque chose…

Tous les Aurors enfourchèrent leur balai et survolèrent la foule en criant qu'ils devaient fuir. Fol'Oeil se posa sur l'estrade et les sorts fusèrent à peine ses pieds avaient touché le sol. Des Mangemorts apparurent soudain de chaque ruelle pour barrer le passage aux sorciers qui tentaient de s'enfuir. Certains sorciers courageux sortirent leur baguette mais se firent tuer d'un éclair vert avant même d'avoir jeter un sort. Les Aurors étaient en nombre inférieurs mais essayèrent de leur tenir tête et de défendre au mieux les sorciers restés au sol.

- Fichez le camp ! hurla Fol'Oeil qui continuait de se battre contre Voldemort. Moi je reste ici !

Les autres Aurors ne discutèrent pas son ordre et transplanèrent en direction du Ministère. C'est à ce moment que Voldemort réussit à désarmer Fol'Oeil. Il ricana victorieusement tout en rattrapant la baguette de l'Auror dans les airs.

- Savez-vous que vous venez de voir vos chers équipiers pour la dernière fois de votre vie ? Je vous déconseille de transplaner en ces temps incertains. Il se peut que vous ne reveniez jamais…

D'un claquement de doigts, Voldemort fit venir deux Mangemorts qui attachèrent les bras de l'Auror dans son dos, non sans mal, car celui-ci tenta de se débattre.

- Montrez votre visage, espèce de sale imposteur, cracha Fol'Oeil.

- Navré, je ne peux satisfaire votre requête. Ce sont les ordres…

Impuissant, l'Auror regarda la foule se mettre en file indienne et monter sur l'estrade. Docilement, sous Imperium, chacun reçut la marque des ténèbres.

- Voyez-vous cher Auror Fol'Oeil, cette marque a été spécialement créée pour ces gens-là. Au moindre acte de rébellion, ils souffriront et jusqu'à la mort s'ils persistent. Le Maître est assez clément pour les laisser le maudire en silence. Cette marque ne réagit qu'aux actes. Je tenais à ce que vous le sachiez avant que l'on vous marque à votre tour, expliqua Voldemort avec délectation.

- Espèce de salopard ! hurla Fol'Oeil à plein poumons.

Pendant ce temps, au Ministère, le véritable Seigneur des Ténèbres pénétra enfin dans le spacieux bâtiment administratif. Les quelques centaines d'Aurors à l'entrée n'avaient pas tenu longtemps face à l'attaque de milliers de Mangemorts. Ils avaient appelé les renforts comme convenu, mais une coupole anti-transplanage avait été érigée au-dessus du bâtiment du Ministère et tous les Aurors qui avaient tenté de transplaner jusqu'au bâtiment avaient été aspirés par le néant. Ce même sortilège mis au point par le Lord Noir avait emporté les politiciens qui devaient se rendre à la réunion organisée par le Premier Ministre britannique. Ne restait donc plus qu'à entrer dans le bureau de Michael Cabot et de supprimer les quelques Aurors chargés de sa protection personnelle et le pouvoir était à lui en Grande-Bretagne.

Apparemment, la prise de pouvoir se déroulait parfaitement bien dans les autres pays du globe. Voldemort était informé en temps réel sur le déroulement des opérations à travers le monde, au cas où les forces ennemies soient plus résistantes que prévu et qu'il faille plus de Mangemorts mobilisés. Une fois de plus, ce fut un jeu d'enfant.

Voldemort atteignit le dernier couloir qui le menait au bureau du Premier Ministre. Devant lui, neuf Mangemorts déjouaient tous les sortilèges avec une rapidité déconcertante. Le sourire du Lord Noir était à l'image de son écrasante victoire. Il savoura ces quelques instants d'exaltation avant de donner l'ordre aux Mangemorts de défoncer la porte.

Les sorts fusèrent un moment jusqu'à ce que les Aurors dans la pièce furent tous morts. Michael Cabot qui se cachait sous son bureau leva les mains en signe de capitulation.

- Vous avez gagné, Voldemort, je me rends, dit-il d'une voix tremblante.

- Les politiciens, tous les mêmes, ricana le Seigneur des Ténèbres, ce qui fit également rire les Mangemorts.

Michael Cabot se mit lentement debout. Voyant que les Mangemorts riaient toujours, il attrapa sa baguette qui était sur le bureau et tenta de jeter un Avada Kedavra sur Voldemort. Ce dernier s'écarta habilement pour éviter le jet de lumière verte.

- Oh, il vous reste finalement encore de la hargne ? J'aime cela, Monsieur le Premier Ministre.

Un Mangemort réussit à désarmer Michael Cabot et Voldemort lança un Imperium sur ce dernier.

- Il est temps pour vous de reconnaître ma place au sein de ce gouvernement. Je veux une photo de moi et du Premier Ministre en première page, MacNair…

* * *

Salut à tous !

C'est avec un immense plaisir que je vous poste ce nouveau chapitre ! Qu'il est bon de se remettre à écrire ! Mon objectif est de vous en poster au moins un par semaine et de finir cette histoire avant le mois de septembre. C'est un sacré challenge, croyez-moi.

Enfin, merci de votre patience et j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !

A bientôt...

DarkPotter.


	39. Epreuve 39: Se donner et s'abandonner

_- Il est temps pour vous de reconnaître ma place au sein de ce gouvernement. Je veux une photo de moi et du Premier Ministre en première page, MacNair…_

Harry et Drago n'avaient cessé de s'embrasser et Pansy avait fini par leur tourner le dos dans un grognement. La tension montait en eux. L'envie d'aimer Drago n'avait jamais été aussi puissante. Harry avait la sensation d'une bête aux dents pointues qui lui dévorait l'estomac et le bas-ventre. Le Gryffondor prit le visage de Drago en coupe et il l'embrassa avec passion.

- Je t'aime, murmura soudainement Drago.

Les yeux du Gryffondor flamboyaient d'émotions, d'amour, de tristesse, de désespoir, de colère, d'impuissance, de passion…Tout était là. Dans ces orbes vertes. Leur liaisons résumée dans un regard.

- Pourquoi il a fallu autant d'années pour qu'on comprenne ce qu'il y avait entre nous ? On va bientôt t'arracher à moi, je le pressens, répondit Harry la gorge serrée. Je ne veux pas te perdre…

La voix du Gryffondor se brisa sous l'émotion. Il ne voulait pas lui dire que c'était lui qui allait être arraché à Drago, mais cela ne faisait pas grande différence au final. Ils allaient être séparés quoiqu'il advienne de cette guerre et Harry sentait que Rogue ne lui avait pas tout dit. Le Gryffondor avait un très mauvais pressentiment.

Harry sentait une tempête émotionnelle monter en lui. Les larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues sans qu'il ne puisse les arrêter. Drago le regarda pleurer sans rien dire, sans même chercher à le rassurer. Le visage du Serpentard était crispé par le besoin de dissimuler sa propre douleur. Seules ses mains se permettaient d'agir. Elles caressaient du bout des doigts les larmes chaudes qui dévalaient continuellement le visage du Gryffondor.

Au bout de quelques minutes, le Serpentard se redressa dans le lit et s'installa à califourchon sur le Gryffondor avant d'attaquer à nouveau ses lèvres. Le souffle du Gryffondor se faisait de plus en plus saccadé et Harry dut se résoudre à interrompre leur baiser pour prendre une goulée d'air.

- Ça devient dangereux, surtout ce soir. Je ne tiens pas à entrer en connexion avec Voldemort, soupira Harry.

- Ma baguette est juste là, murmura Drago en pointant sa baguette du doigt qui était sur la petite table de nuit. Je sais quoi faire si tu en as besoin. En attendant, j'ai envie de toi…

- Quoi ?

- Je veux aller jusqu'au bout cette fois, avec toi Harry.

Le Gryffondor resta un moment interdit, les yeux ronds, la bouche ouverte, les joues rouges. Il n'avait plus espéré que ce moment arrive et maintenant qu'il était là, il ne savait plus quoi faire.

De son côté, Pansy avait toujours les yeux fermés mais elle s'était réveillée en sentant Drago se redresser dans le lit. L'oreille tendue, elle avait suivi leur échange, un nœud se formant progressivement autour de son estomac. Elle ne leur en voulait pas mais se sentait malgré tout de trop. C'était comme si Drago ne la voyait même plus dans la pièce. En cet instant, il n'avait d'yeux que pour Harry et cela était très douloureux à constater. Néanmoins, elle était bien lucide et savait que cet arrangement à trois venait d'elle et qu'il était absurde de crier au scandale au moindre instant d'intimité entre les deux jeunes hommes. L'instant était douloureux pour elle mais Pansy savait qu'il était également difficile pour eux. Elle respectait cela et avait envie de les laisser profiter de ce rare moment à deux. Comme elle avait pu avoir sa première fois avec Drago, elle ne voulait pas imposer sa présence alors qu'Harry allait avoir sa première fois avec Drago.

- Tu as une idée de comment on doit procéder ? demanda Drago sans avoir peur qu'Harry ne se moque de lui.

- Une vague idée oui, répondit le Gryffondor en souriant légèrement. Si ça ne va pas, tu me le dis d'accord ?

Drago déglutit et acquiesça en souriant à son tour. Il enleva son haut de pyjama et attendit qu'Harry fasse de même avec le sien. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent à nouveau avec ferveur. Les mains du Serpentard osèrent explorer le torse du Gryffondor. Il était surpris de sentir autant de muscles dessinés sous ses doigts. L'évidence d'un corps masculin entre ses mains avait quelque chose d'exaltant. Un frisson remonta le long de son dos pour faire trembler son échine d'un plaisir inattendu et particulièrement violent.

Drago s'empressa de se redresser et tant bien que mal, il enleva son bas de pyjama sous le regard affamé du Gryffondor qui passa une langue obscène sur sa lèvre inférieure. Le Serpentard n'avait jamais rien ressenti de tel. Il était presque en train de suffoquer d'envie. L'envie qu'Harry et lui ne fassent plus qu'un. L'envie de se sentir possédé par Harry. Le Gryffondor effleura la marque qu'avait faite Neville sur sa hanche. Les armoiries de sa propre maison. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent.

- Je suis tellement désolé pour cette marque et pour tout le reste, murmura Harry d'une voix teintée de regrets. Ils auraient dû payer pour ça.

- Non, trop de sorciers étaient contre moi. Ils n'auraient attendu que ça pour me passer à tabac une nouvelle fois.

- Tu as failli y laisser ta peau je te rappelle, insista Harry. J'ai encore dû mal à croire que j'ai pu t'abandonner comme ça. J'ai été un enfoiré sans cervelle.

- Ça suffit. N'y pensons plus, d'accord ?

Drago ne laissa pas le temps à Harry de répondre. Il attaqua à nouveau ses lèvres tout en baissant le bas de pyjama du Gryffondor. Ce dernier se débrouilla pour le retirer entièrement à la force de ses jambes. Drago retint un hoquet de surprise en sentant les doigts du Gryffondor s'enrouler autour de sa virilité dressée. Drago fit de même avec Harry, non sans appréhension. Il essayait de faire les mêmes mouvements que le Gryffondor, alternant la pression et la qualité de son toucher. Ses yeux se fermèrent en sentant le pouce d'Harry caresser le sommet de son membre gorgé de sang.

- Ta peau est si douce à cet endroit, chuchota le Gryffondor d'une voix rauque.

Toujours à califourchon sur Harry, Drago sentait ses cuisses trembler sous la tension. Il retira sa main et fit comprendre à Harry de l'imiter. Bien décidé à ne plus se dégonfler, Drago ouvrit le tiroir de la table de nuit et en sortit une petite bouteille plastique de lubrifiant moldu. Il dévissa le bouchon et versa généreusement la substance visqueuse sur les doigts du Gryffondor. Après avoir mis la bouteille de côté, Drago se redressa et observa Harry d'un regard vide. Ses joues s'empourprèrent progressivement en constatant que ni l'un ni l'autre n'osait faire le pas suivant.

- Euh, comment on s'installe maintenant ? demanda le Serpentard avec embarras.

- Hum, je ne sais pas. (Pansy leva les yeux au ciel.) Peut-être qu'on devrait se mettre comme ça…

Harry guida le Serpentard au bord du lit en position de chien de fusil. Le Gryffondor plaqua son torse contre le dos du jeune Malefoy et embrassa sa nuque, tout en plaçant sa main enduite de lubrifiant entre ses jambes. Une nouvelle fois, Drago hoqueta de surprise en sentant les doigts du Gryffondor s'enrouler autour de sa virilité. Quelques mouvements de va-et-vient furent suffisants pour pousser le Serpentard aux limites de l'agonie. Harry le comprit à sa manière de se tendre anarchiquement et à sa respiration saccadée. Ses doigts glissèrent lentement vers l'arrière, comme attirés par une force irrépressible. Drago agrippa fermement les draps d'une main en sentant quelque chose d'humide cercler son intimité avant d'y pénétrer avec une extrême lenteur. La respiration du Serpentard se bloqua dans sa gorge tandis qu'il restait tétanisé dans la même position, à l'affût de la moindre sensation provoquée par les doigts d'Harry.

- Respire Drago, souffla-t-il dans le creux de son oreille.

D'une expiration violente, le Serpentard vida l'air de ses poumons et empoigna l'oreiller de son autre main. La sensation était étrange mais en rien désagréable. Drago laissa Harry progresser dans la découverte de son intimité. Seul le bruit des doigts visqueux allant et venant en lui trahissait leur activité.

- Tu es si brûlant à l'intérieur, murmura Harry les yeux fermés. J'ai tellement envie de toi, rajouta-t-il en enfonçant ses doigts avec plus de vigueur.

Drago laissa échapper un gémissement de plaisir en sentant les doigts du Gryffondor glisser aussi profondément en lui. Malgré son état euphorique, le Serpentard réussit à attraper la bouteille de lubrifiant et il en versa un peu sur ses doigts. Au hasard, sa main chercha quelques instants le pénis d'Harry avant de l'enduire plusieurs fois de lubrifiant et de l'orienter vers son intimité. Les doigts d'Harry se retirèrent de son corps pour caresser ses fesses un bref instant, ce qui fit frissonner le Serpentard.

Ce fut alors au tour du Gryffondor de ne plus pouvoir respirer. Drago avait pris l'initiative de guider son pénis en lui, son dos se arquant légèrement pour accueillir plus facilement la virilité du Gryffondor. Harry se mordit brutalement la lèvre inférieure pour s'empêcher de donner un coup de reins. Drago était si chaud et étroit qu'il était vraiment difficile de ne pas perdre la tête.

Alors que la virilité du Gryffondor avait disparu de moitié entre les fesses du Serpentard, ce dernier se contracta soudain avec une telle force qu'Harry planta les ongles de ses mains dans les épaules du Serpentard pour s'empêcher de jouir à cet instant précis.

- Putain Drago, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Désolé mais ça me fait mal là, dit-il d'une voix vacillante.

Harry se retira un peu, tout en encerclant le torse du Serpentard d'un bras. Drago modifia la position de son bassin et le nouvel angle permit au Gryffondor de glisser en lui sans difficulté. Drago et Harry gémirent en même temps. Harry pouvait maintenant sentir Drago sur toute la longueur de sa virilité dressée. Ensemble, ils trouvèrent un rythme lent de va-et-vient leur permettant de tout ressentir en détail. Drago attrapa la nuque du Gryffondor et il le força à l'embrasser même s'ils ne se faisaient pas face.

Harry reprit le sexe turgescent du jeune Malefoy en main et il le masturba à la vitesse de ses coups de reins qui se faisaient de plus en plus désordonnés. Drago se mit à suffoquer et tout son corps se tendit violemment avant d'être secoué de spasmes qui le firent gémir tel une bête à l'article de la mort.

Sentant les spasmes piéger son pénis dans un étau de chairs tendres, Harry se laissa emporter par ce tourbillon d'émotions et de sensations. Son orgasme fut si intense que son esprit se retrouva à nouveau connecté à celui de son ennemi juré.

- Tiens tiens, Harry. Pour une fois, je dois dire que ta présence me ravit. Je tenais à ce que tu voies mon nouveau bureau, dit Voldemort en balayant la salle de réunion du Premier Ministre de sa main droite. Qu'en penses-tu ?

La connexion s'interrompit soudain. Drago venait de stupéfixer Harry en catastrophe. La main sur le cœur, Drago resta un instant sans bouger. Ses yeux dérivèrent alors du corps du Gryffondor à sa petite-amie. Celle-ci s'était retournée et ses yeux noirs étaient grands ouverts dans sa direction.

- C'était comment ? finit-elle par demander après un moment de silence. Mieux qu'avec moi ?

Pris au dépourvu, Drago baissa la tête, les sourcils froncés.

- Ce n'est pas comparable, Pansy. Quand je suis avec toi, je ne pense pas à lui et c'est pareil dans l'autre sens. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Je ne suis pas en train de choisir entre vous deux et je croyais qu'on était d'accord sur ce point.

Ce fut au tour de Pansy de baisser la tête. Drago en profita pour prendre un mouchoir et essuyer les évidences de leur jouissance. Il s'approcha ensuite de Pansy et il la prit dans ses bras avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

- Je t'aime, Pansy, murmura-t-il avec conviction.

Pansy finit par se détendre et sourire en caressant son visage.

- Désolée, je déteste jouer les jalouses mais ce n'est pas toujours facile de réprimer ça, surtout après ce que vous venez de faire.

- Je comprends. N'empêche que c'était pas prévu que tu sois réveillée. Je ne veux pas que tu te sentes à l'écart.

Pansy se contenta simplement de sourire en guise de réponse. Drago n'était pas prêt de la jeter comme une moins que rien et ses sentiments pour elle paraissaient toujours aussi forts. Rassurée, elle s'allongea de nouveau en leur tournant le dos et Drago revint du côté d'Harry. D'un coup de baguette, Harry était libéré de son sort.

- Est-ce que ça va ? s'empressa de demander Drago.

Harry resta silencieux, les sourcils froncés. Il se redressa dans le lit et secoua l'épaule de Pansy sans brusquerie. La jeune femme se tourna vers eux et s'assit sur le matelas, le regard interrogateur. Le Gryffondor soupira longuement, puis il prit la main de Drago dans la sienne avant de prendre également celle de Pansy dans son autre main.

- C'est fini. Voldemort vient de prendre le pouvoir.

- Quoi ? s'exclama Pansy en retirant sa main. Comment ont-ils pu se faire battre aussi vite ?

- Qu'est-ce qui va se passer maintenant ? se demanda Drago avec gravité.

- On fera comprendre à Voldemort que Poudlard ne se soumettra pas à ses ordres. On aidera les gens qui le voudront à venir ici pour être en sécurité. Et je lui ferai comprendre que je suis prêt à l'affronter, expliqua Harry. Les gens doivent garder espoir.

- Et Dumbledore ? Quand va-t-il revenir bon sang ! éructa Pansy en se mettant debout.

- Il faut que j'aille voir Rogue, expliqua Harry d'une voix décidée.

Le Gryffondor était réaliste : sans la destruction de tous les Horcruxes, un duel contre le Lord Noir ne suffirait pas à l'achever. Il fallait absolument qu'il sache où en était Dumbledore dans sa quête. Seul Rogue pouvait répondre à sa question.

D'ailleurs Harry n'était pas le seul sorcier à chercher des réponses. Maugrey Fol'Oeil avait déboulé dans le bureau de Rogue en plein milieu de la nuit. Il avait été relâché par les Mangemorts après que chaque personne de la foule ait reçu la marque des ténèbres. Bien entendu, aucun prisonnier n'avait été rendu à leur famille pour la simple raison qu'ils étaient tous morts ou dans les nouveaux rangs de Mangemorts.

Débordant de rage, presque la bave aux lèvres, Fol'Oeil se précipita sur le professeur de potions qui faisait les cents pas quelques secondes plus tôt. Il agrippa la robe du Mangemort et de toutes ses forces, il écrasa son dos contre un mur. Le visage de Rogue trahissait son agacement profond.

- Espèce de pourriture ! Mes hommes sont morts parce que vous n'avez pas fait correctement votre boulot d'espion !

- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda le professeur d'une voix glaciale.

- Voldemort a fichu des barrières anti-transplanages ou un piège de ce genre. Mes hommes ont transplané et ne sont jamais revenus ! Vous auriez dû nous transmettre cette information !

Rogue finit par se dégager de la prise de l'Auror et il se remit à faire les cents pas comme si de rien était.

- Rien ne s'est déroulé comme on l'avait prévu, et me voilà marqué comme tous les gens qui étaient là-bas ! explosa Fol'Oeil en montrant sa marque des ténèbres au Mangemort. Je suis bon pour la retraite ! Cette putain de marque m'empêche tout acte de rébellion contre Voldemort et je n'irai pas vérifier si c'est du bluff. Bordel de merde !

- Voldemort est de plus en plus paranoïaque. Il ne dévoile quasiment rien de ses plans aux Mangemorts. Même ceux qui doivent participer aux missions ne reçoivent qu'un ordre simple qu'ils doivent garder secret, sans réellement savoir le but exact de la mission. Je vous ai donné toutes les informations que j'avais Fol'Oeil.

- Cela ne semble pas vous gêner que Voldemort ait pris la tête du pouvoir…

- Je me plie aux ordres de Dumbledore, c'est tout, grogna le professeur de potions. Il se doutait bien que Voldemort arriverait au pouvoir et qu'il valait mieux ne pas perdre inutilement des sorciers dans des batailles sanglantes.

- Oui, et quelle réussite…

- Tout ce qui compte, continua Rogue impassiblement, c'est que Dumbledore et ses hommes puissent approcher Voldemort et son foutu serpent. Pour ça, on a besoin qu'il baisse sa vigilance et qu'il se pose quelque part. Connaissant Voldemort, il installera son quartier général dans le Ministère britannique. C'est une question de revanche sur Michael Cabot. S'ils arrivent à tuer ce serpent, alors nous aurons peut-être enfin une chance de vaincre Voldemort pour de bon.

- Et qu'en est-il des autres Horcruxes ?

- Tous ont déjà été trouvés et n'attendent plus qu'à être détruits. Un ordre de Dumbledore et je m'en occupe.

- Et moi je fais quoi maintenant ?

- Vous pouvez rester ici et aider à la préparation des élèves au combat.

- C'est pas un acte répressible par la marque ça ?

- Vous n'avez qu'à essayer, provoqua le professeur dans un rictus moqueur.

Le coup de poing de l'Auror partit tout seul dans la figure du Mangemort. Ce dernier tomba à la renverse et se retrouva les quatre fers en l'air. Jetant un regard noir à l'Auror, il se remit debout en grognant de douleur.

- Je dois dire que ça fait du bien de cogner sur un Mangemort, ricana Fol'Oeil satisfait avant quitter le bureau du maître de potions.

* * *

Bon les jeunes, voici du lourd lol !

Certains vont peut-être crier au scandale, que c'est de la pornographie; d'autres vont peut-être remercier le ciel car le moment tant espéré est enfin arrivé. Et peut-être aussi que j'aurais réussi à contenter tout le monde.

En tout cas, j'ai bien aimé l'écrire.

N'empêche que je dois être réaliste, il y a trop de choses à écrire après ce chapitre. Jamais je n'aurai le temps de finir cette histoire avant la rentrée scolaire. J'écrirai autant que je le peux mais il faudra que je m'arrête pendant un certain temps après. Désolée !

Allez je vous laisse. :)

Bye bye !


	40. Epreuve 40: Affronter l'imprévu

_- Je dois dire que ça fait du bien de cogner sur un Mangemort, ricana Fol'oeil satisfait avant quitter le bureau du maître de potions._

Sous sa cape d'invisibilité, Harry avançait dans le couloir sombre. En voyant l'Auror sortir du bureau de Rogue en se massant le poing droit, le Gryffondor s'immobilisa, les sourcils froncés. Fol'Oeil paraissait à la fois ravie et énervé. Cela n'augurait rien de bon, pensa Harry. Pour rendre la situation encore plus étrange, le visage de l'Auror se décomposa et ses jambes firent demi-tours en direction du bureau de Rogue. Harry se dépêcha de le suivre pour pouvoir glisser dans la pièce sans que l'Auror ne se doute de rien. Rogue se retourna pour faire face à Fol'Oeil, le regard noir.

- Qu'y a-t-il encore ? râla le professeur de potions, les bras bien croisés sur sa poitrine.

- Juste une idée qui vient surgir dans mon esprit. Permettez…

Le poing de l'Auror atteignit une seconde fois la figure du Mangemort et ce dernier se serait étalé sur le sol si une âme charitable ne l'avait pas secouru à temps…Le Gryffondor possédait maintenant une musculature d'homme qui lui permettait de supporter le poids de son mentor sans difficulté. Il n'avait eu qu'à se placer derrière lui et à ouvrir les bras pour accueillir le corps de Rogue contre son torse. Le Mangemort se redressa vite et Harry se dépêcha de retirer sa cape pour éviter que l'Auror ne lui jette un sort dessus par précaution.

- Par Merlin, Harry Potter ! s'exclama l'Auror. Tu fais bien de montrer ta petite tête. Je suis d'humeur à jeter des sorts cette nuit. Oh, tant que je suis là, je vais t'annoncer la « bonne » nouvelle…

- On a perdu, je sais, coupa Harry.

- Mais c'est génial ! Tout le monde s'en fout à ce que je vois !

- Vous comptez discuter dans mon bureau encore longtemps ? enchaîna Rogue d'une voix glaciale. Je peux sortir si vous préférez…

- C'est bon, je me tire d'ici, grommela l'Auror. Je tenais juste à vous informer que je peux cogner des Mangemorts sans avoir de problème avec cette foutue marque sur mon bras. Sur ce, bonne nuit…

Fol'Oeil quitta la pièce sous le regard consterné de l'Elu.

- De quoi il parle ? demanda Harry au professeur de potions.

- Cet imbécile s'est fait marqué de la même manière que Drago Malefoy. En réalité, il semble que ces marques soient légèrement différentes. Celle de Fol'Oeil autorise les mauvaises pensées envers Voldemort, ce qui n'est pas le cas des anciennes marques. Les gens venus aux rendez-vous ont également été marqués.

Harry se couvrit le visage de ses mains et se frotta énergiquement la peau comme s'il essayait de se réveiller d'un cauchemar.

- Si je comprends bien, toutes ces marques ont un point commun, continua Rogue. Tout ce qui est moldu n'est pas interdit. Cela signifie qu'on peut utiliser des armes moldues ou se battre à mains nues.

- Voldemort pense vraiment que les Moldus sont si inférieurs que ça ? soupira Harry même si c'était une bonne nouvelle pour leur camp.

- J'ose espérer que vous n'attendez pas une réponse de ma part, défia Rogue sans oublier de percher un sourcil pour ajouter du poids à sa provocation.

- Je me demande ce qui est plus rapide entre un coup de feu et jeter un sort ? se demanda Harry, imperturbable.

Le professeur de potions retint une moue de déception et se dirigea vers la porte de sa chambre à coucher.

- Attendez ! s'exclama le Gryffondor en voyant que le Mangemort s'apprêtait à aller dormir. J'étais venu pour vous poser une question.

- Vraiment ? Ce n'était pas pour jouir de mon agréable compagnie ?

- Ça va votre joue ?

- Impeccable.

- Et votre cerveau ? Pas trop secoué ? Faut dire que vous êtes tellement aimable en ce moment que je suis en droit de me poser la question.

- Allez vous faire voir, Potter.

- Répondez à ma question et je vous laisse tranquille. Où en est le professeur Dumbledore ? Combien de temps me reste-t-il à votre avis ?

- Tout ce que je peux vous dire, c'est qu'il ne lui reste plus qu'un Horcruxe à récupérer. Dès qu'il le fera, il reviendra ici ou me préviendra s'il ne peut pas rentrer à Poudlard. Je vous avertirai rapidement, vous avez ma parole.

- Merci, dit le Gryffondor avec gratitude. Au fait, est-il au courant qu'il ne doit pas transplaner ?

- Non, j'ai préféré garder cette information pour moi…

- Oh ça va ! On a compris que vous étiez de mauvaise humeur !

- Mettez-vous seulement à ma place : je passe mes journées à essuyer les plaintes, les pleurnicheries et les questions idiotes.

- C'est bon, vous avez gagné. Je vous laisse.

- Que Merlin soit loué…

Cette nuit-là fut bien trop courte au goût de tout le monde. Harry quitta le lit des Serpentard le visage marqué d'horribles cernes marrons. Le soleil n'était pas encore visible dehors, caché par les monts environnants. Tandis que le Gryffondor était allé rejoindre le professeur McGonagall dans son bureau, Pansy et Drago étaient encore allongés dans le lit.

- Ton visage est très pâle, constata Drago les sourcils froncés. Est-ce que ça va ?

- J'ai mal au ventre, expliqua Pansy entre ses dents. Tu peux me filer un antiémétique, s'il te plaît ?

D'un hochement de tête, Drago se leva et sortit de la chambre. Il alla dans la salle de bain pour remplir un verre d'eau, puis il prit un comprimé qui se trouvait dans un petit flacon au bord de l'évier. Malheureusement, il ne fut pas assez rapide. Pansy déboula soudain dans la salle de bain et déversa le contenu de son estomac dans les toilettes. Tandis que Pansy avait toujours la tête dans la cuvette, Drago s'agenouilla derrière elle et lui caressa le dos avec douceur.

- Fait chier, grogna la jeune femme. Je crois que j'ai la trouille.

- Je sais. Moi aussi, se contenta de répondre le Serpentard d'une voix étonnamment calme.

De son côté, Harry avait réussi à convaincre le professeur McGonagall qu'il ne fallait pas rester les bras croisés. Le Gryffondor avait l'intention de prévenir la population sorcière que l'école de Poudlard était prête à accueillir toute personne refusant de se soumettre à Voldemort. Il voulait que le Seigneur des Ténèbres sache qu'il n'avait pas peur de lui faire résistance et qu'il restait encore de nombreux sorciers capables de lui tenir tête.

Même si Harry avait envie d'entraîner tout ce monde au combat, il savait que des Mangemorts se dissimulaient parmi les rangs d'élèves et qu'il aurait été imprudent de leur montrer leurs stratégies de défense.

Néanmoins, les professeurs se réunirent ce matin-là pour décider de renforcer les moyens de protection autour du château. Pendant ce temps, Harry avait envoyé un communiqué au Chicaneur et à des stations de radios indépendantes. Pour cela, il avait demandé de l'aide à Luna Lovegood. Il l'avait trouvée dans la serre de Mme Chourave, en compagnie de Neville. Ce dernier avait maintenant un laboratoire d'expérience bien à lui, dans un coin de la serre.

Harry avait l'impression de voir deux savants fous, avec leurs éprouvettes et leurs lunettes en plastique pour se protéger les yeux des projections de substances toxiques. Intrigué par leurs activités, le Gryffondor était revenu dans la serre après avoir transmis les parchemins à Hedwige.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites exactement ? demanda Harry en s'asseyant sur un tabouret derrière le couple.

- Des tas de potions à vrai dire, expliqua Neville les yeux brillants d'excitation. Celle-ci, dit-il en montrant une fiole de couleur orange, ce sera pour accélérer la croissance des arbres et des arbustes de plus de trois cents pour cent. Celle-là, il suffit de la jeter sur l'ennemi pour qu'il se mette à pousser des lianes étrangleuses. Et cette potion-là, dit-il en pointant du doigt un flacon bleu, c'est ma préférée. Tu mets un goutte de ton sang dans le mélange, tu secoues bien, et il ne te suffit plus qu'à choisir l'arbre ou la plante carnivore que tu as envie de contrôler. Tu deviens maître de ses mouvements pendant deux heures d'affilée. C'est pas génial ?

- Neville est un géni, affirma Luna dans un léger sourire. Tu veux nous aider, Harry ?

- Non merci, Luna. Mais je dois dire que pour une fois, le monde des plantes m'intéresse.

- Ravi de l'apprendre, dit Neville sans se détourner de ses manipulations.

- J'imagine que vous préparez tout ça au cas où il faille se battre à Poudlard ?

- Que veux-tu dire ? demanda Neville en faisant face à Harry.

- Eh bien, Voldemort ne sera pas content de voir que l'école lui tient tête. Je pense qu'il s'en prendra à nous quoiqu'il arrive, d'autant plus que Dumbledore a toujours expliqué que ce château abriterait tout sorcier qui ne veut pas abdiquer devant Voldemort et qui recherche protection.

- Harry, si je suis ici, c'est pour protéger ce château, je te l'ai déjà dit. Si d'autres personnes veulent apprendre à utiliser ces potions, je veux bien, mais tu devras t'assurer que ce ne sont pas des Mangemorts infiltrés. En clair, aucun Serpentard, notamment Malefoy, termina-t-il dans une grimace de dégoût.

- Tu ne regrettes donc toujours pas tes actes ? demanda Harry en serrant les poings.

- Pourquoi le devrais-je ? Rien n'a changé si ce n'est que je ne peux plus rien faire contre lui. Mon désir de vengeance n'en est pas moins présent. Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire de toute façon ? Ça ne te concerne pas, Harry.

- Tu as failli le tuer alors qu'il ne fait qu'insulter…

Harry s'arrêta en milieu de phrase. Il se rendit compte qu'un mensonge allait sortir de sa bouche. Non, Drago avait fait bien plus que ça. Il n'avait rien d'un saint homme même s'il l'avait fait pour de bonnes raisons. Un meurtre restait un meurtre, notamment lorsqu'il s'agissait d'enfants et de nourrissons innocents. Le Gryffondor secoua la tête, écoeuré d'être assailli par ces horribles pensées.

- C'est un Mangemort. Il fait bien plus qu'insulter, Harry. D'ailleurs, tu veux que je te dise, ce type est vraiment dangereux parce qu'il tue même les siens, ricana Neville d'une voix caverneuse. Tu seras gentil de n'en parler à personne.

- De quoi tu parles ? demanda Harry, une boule se formant lentement dans sa gorge.

- J'aurais pu le dénoncer mais je me suis dit que je préfère l'avoir ici. Et puis s'il tue les siens, ça ne me gêne pas. C'est toujours une pourriture de moins.

- Bon dieu, mais de qui tu parles ? s'impatienta Harry.

- De Marcus Flint, bien sûr.

Harry dissimula son choc et resta immobile, le temps d'assimiler la nouvelle.

- La haine est vraiment partout, commenta Luna en regardant le plafond d'un air pensif. Mais les choses peuvent toujours changer et aller mieux. J'ai confiance.

- Bon, je vais vous laisser travailler, réussit à articuler Harry d'une voix légèrement vacillante.

Le cœur battant, il rejoignit l'appartement des Serpentard. Il fallait qu'il discute avec Drago et tout de suite. La colère et l'incompréhension se mêlaient dans son esprit, lui faisant tourner la tête. En entrant dans le salon, il entendit des voix dans la chambre à coucher. Il rentra sans hésiter. Pansy était allongée sur le lit, toujours habillée en pyjama et Drago se trouvait tout près d'elle sur le lit. En voyant le visage crispé d'Harry, le Serpentard fronça les sourcils.

- Qu'y -a-t-il, Harry ?

- Il faut qu'on parle, maintenant, dit le Gryffondor d'une voix tremblante d'émotions contenues.

- Pansy ne se sent vraiment pas bien aujourd'hui alors je préfère qu'on discute ici. Je ne veux pas qu'elle reste seule.

- Ne sois pas ridicule, je ne suis pas mourante quand même. Dégage de là, dit la jeune femme avec humour, bien que la douleur soit perceptible dans sa voix.

- OK, mais si tu as besoin de moi, n'hésite pas à m'appeler.

Harry serra les dents de colère et suivit Drago dans le salon. Le Gryffondor ferma la porte derrière eux et jeta un sort sur la pièce pour que personne n'entende leur discussion.

- J'ai besoin de savoir une chose : es-tu responsable de la mort de Marcus Flint ?

Le visage de Drago s'était décomposé en une fraction de seconde, devenant plus pâle que la mort. Harry n'avait pas besoin de mots pour comprendre ce que cela signifiait.

- Oh merde, Drago, murmura Harry en posant ses mains sur ses tempes. Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

- Baltus a été torturé par ce salaud, expliqua Drago en croisant les bras sur son torse. J'ai fait ce que j'aurais dû faire depuis longtemps et je ne regrette rien.

Les yeux du Serpentard étaient d'un gris effrayant. Harry pouvait deviner le regard d'un meurtrier, même s'il avait agi pour des raisons valables. Drago avait toujours tué pour protéger les siens. Mais cette fois-ci, la situation était différente. Drago avait pris cette décision de son propre chef et non sous la contrainte. Un frisson d'effroi remonta le long de son dos.

- Comment as-tu pu faire tout ça, construire une mise en scène pour qu'on croie à un suicide et puis nous mentir ? Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?

- C'était mon affaire et je savais que tu aurais voulu m'en empêcher. Personne n'a le droit de toucher à ceux que j'aime.

- Tu me fais peur, Drago. Comment peux-tu te résoudre au meurtre avec une telle facilité ?

- J'ai tué un Mangemort qui était hors de contrôle, Harry. J'ai aussi tué des gens qui ne m'avaient rien fait. Si tu veux me haïr maintenant, fais-le pour eux et non pour Flint.

- Je ne te hais pas, affirma Harry sans hésiter. Mais aussi pourri qu'ait été Flint, tu aurais dû trouver une autre solution. Tu risques d'avoir de gros ennuis, dans un camp comme dans l'autre.

- Tu crois qu'un meurtre de plus changera la donne ? Je te l'ai déjà dit, mon âme est morcelée à jamais. Autrefois, je ne me serais jamais pensé capable de prendre la vie de quelqu'un. Je suis différent aujourd'hui. Tu devras bien l'accepter un jour. Je ne suis pas parfait, loin de là.

- Tu n'aurais pas dû faire ça.

- Je compte bien me retourner contres les « miens » quand Voldemort aura décidé d'attaquer Poudlard. Je tuerai encore.

Harry était horrifié par sa manière de banaliser l'un des pires actes qu'un être humain puisse commettre. Il n'y avait pas l'ombre d'un remord dans ses yeux froids.

- Sais-tu encore mesurer l'importance de la vie ?

- Ne me juge pas, Harry. Pas sur ce que j'ai fait à Flint.

- Tu sais, je garde l'espoir qu'il reste toujours quelque chose de bien en chaque homme, même chez ceux qui se croient devenus inhumains.

- Là c'est Dumbledore qui parle. Pas toi.

- Tu devrais t'en vouloir d'avoir choisi la facilité. Un point c'est tout.

- Dis-moi, si tu tombais nez à nez avec ma tante Bellatrix, tu hésiterais à la tuer ?

Drago savait qu'il touchait un sujet de conversation très sensible. Cela ne pouvait qu'envenimer la situation mais le jeune homme était aussi têtu que le Gryffondor. Chacun voulait avoir raison.

- Tu essayes de me prouver que j'ai tord ? demanda Harry pour éviter de répondre à la question.

- Et Voldemort ? Ce n'est pas toi qui t'évertues à répéter à qui veut l'entendre que tu es prêt à le tuer ?

- On ne parle pas de moi là.

- Oui, bien sûr. C'est tellement plus simple de juger les actes des autres que les siens. Ouvre les yeux. Tu es également prêt à tuer pour la même raison que moi. Tu veux protéger ceux que tu aimes.

Il y avait du vrai dans ses mots, bien que le Gryffondor était prêt à mourir pour protéger les siens et non tuer. Mais s'il avait dû se battre contre Voldemort et le tuer, il savait qu'il aurait essayé. Néanmoins, Harry n'était pas froid comme Drago. Et cela faisait une grande différence à ses yeux.

- En d'autres circonstances, j'aurais rompu avec toi, ici et maintenant. Mais je ne peux pas te détester, Drago. L'amour, ça rend vraiment con.

Drago se détendit à sa dernière phrase. Il avança vers Harry, plongeant son regard droit dans le sien. Le Serpentard posa ses mains sur les joues d'Harry et il l'embrassa sans hésiter, malgré la mâchoire serrée du Gryffondor. Au bout d'un moment, Harry entoura la taille du Mangemort et Drago pressa son corps entier contre celui du Gryffondor.

Alors que les deux hommes se laissèrent tomber sur le canapé, occupés à s'embrasser et se toucher avec passion, Pansy déboula comme un diable dans le salon. Drago quitta immédiatement l'étreinte du Gryffondor pour se précipiter dans la salle de bain où la jeune femme était allée. Harry put entendre le bruit caractéristique de quelqu'un qui vomissait. Il eut une grimace de dégoût mais il rejoignit malgré tout le couple. Drago tenait les cheveux noirs de la jeune femme qui était au-dessus des toilettes, tremblante et gémissante de douleur.

- Quelque chose ne va vraiment pas, dit le Serpentard avec gravité. Harry, va chercher Rogue.

* * *

Salut tout le monde !

Bon, ce chapitre s'est fait attendre, donc désolée ! Je suis en stage ce mois de juillet mais à mi-temps donc je peux encore écrire. J'ai mis beaucoup de temps à poster ce chapitre parce que j'ai hésité un long moment sur les actions et les réactions des personnages dans cette partie. Je voulais secouer Drago mais je crois qu'il est toujours aussi mou lol ! Vous me direz si c'est le cas.

J'espère à biêntôt et pas dans un mois !

Bisous.


	41. Epreuve 41: Changer de plan

_- Quelque chose ne va vraiment pas, dit le Serpentard avec gravité. Harry, va chercher Rogue._

Ledit Rogue arriva vite, bien que ses chaussures raclaient le sol comme un vieux papi pantouflard. Harry retrouva Drago dans la salle de bain. Pansy avait fini par se poser dans un coin de la pièce, recroquevillée sur elle-même, le teint grisâtre. De temps en temps, un grognement guttural faisait vibrer sa gorge, faisant grimacer les trois sorciers d'un dégoût peu discret.

- Vous avez qu'à bouger vos culs de là si ça vous écoeure, bande de chochottes ! cracha Pansy avec l'articulation d'une personne qui aurait bu un coup de trop.

Harry ne put retenir un gloussement face à sa prononciation hasardeuse mais Drago le remit immédiatement à sa place d'un regard assassin. Le Gryffondor se confondit en excuses tandis que le professeur de potions roula des yeux.

- Bon, Potter, contrairement à ce que vous pensez, je ne suis pas votre domestique. Et j'ai d'autres affaires urgentes à régler alors pressons. En quoi puis-je me rendre utile ?

- Il vous faut des lunettes ou quoi ? Vous voyez bien que Pansy est dans un sale état.

- Et alors ? Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a d'étonnant à ça. Avec tout ce que vous vous envoyez comme substances dans les veines. A moins que ce ne soit une intoxication alimentaire.

- C'est absurde ! s'emporta Drago. Si Pansy était malade à cause de la GHB, je le serais aussi. Nous prenons exactement la même dose. Et nous avons pris le même repas hier soir. Il y a clairement autre chose qui ne passe pas.

- Bon, vous nous aidez ou pas ? demanda Harry, face à un professeur de potions nullement réactif.

Dans un soupir d'ennui, Rogue dégaina sa baguette et il la fit glisser sur le corps de Pansy de la tête au pied. La surprise se peigna lentement sur son visage.

- Eh bien, dit-il en se redressant, les félicitations s'imposent. Vous êtes enceinte.

Et comme s'il ne venait pas de lâcher une bombe dans la pièce, Rogue quitta l'appartement d'un pas tranquille. Ni Pansy, ni Drago, et encore moins Harry n'étaient capable d'aligner deux mots. Pansy resta bouche bée, les mains posées sur son ventre tandis que Drago ne pouvait détourner son regard de l'abdomen de sa petite-amie, une expression incrédule figée sur son visage. Quant à Harry, il se grattait nerveusement la tête, les sourcils froncés. Au bout de quelques minutes marquées par un interminable silence de plomb, Pansy frappa le sol de son poing.

- Bordel de merde, dis-moi que c'est un cauchemar ! Je ne peux pas être en cloque, Drago ! J'ai une contraception orale et je suis sure de ne jamais l'avoir oubliée !

- Si c'est une pilule moldue, osa intervenir Harry, j'ai entendu dire qu'on n'est jamais protégé à cent pour cent.

- Toi la ferme ! s'écria la jeune femme, les joues de plus en plus rouges. Je t'ai rien demandé !

- Oh, tu passes pas tes nerfs sur moi, dérèglement hormonal ou pas ! répondit le Gryffondor sur un coup de tête.

- Je vais te tuer, Potter de merde ! explosa Pansy en se précipitant vers l'Elu qui prit ses jambes à son cou.

Drago eut juste le temps de s'interposer entre eux dans le salon avant que Pansy ne tente de réaliser son rêve de voir Harry découpé en rondelles bien fines. Drago agrippa fermement les épaules de la Serpentard et d'un simple regard, il lui fit passer l'envie de s'en prendre à l'Elu.

- On va tous essayer de se calmer, d'accord ? Ce n'est pas en s'entretuant qu'on trouvera une solution.

- Mais la solution, je l'ai déjà ! Je vais avorter qu'est-ce que tu crois ?

- Pardon ? Tu n'es pas sérieuse j'espère ? demanda Drago en relâchant ses épaules, le visage déconfit.

- Tu ne comprends pas ! gémit-elle. Si je garde cette chose, je suis condamnée à mourir ! Et je t'entraînerai dans ma chute.

- Cette chose comme tu le dis, c'est notre enfant ! s'écria Drago avec fureur.

- Pour le moment, ce n'est rien ! Et avec tous les poisons que je m'injecte dans le corps, tu peux être sûr qu'il ne survivra pas ou qu'il sera malformé ! Je préfère le perdre maintenant, comme s'il n'avait jamais été là.

- Arrête de parler comme ça ! cracha Drago avec dégoût. Ce n'est pas rien ! Il faut que tu arrêtes de te droguer, dès aujourd'hui ! Cet enfant verra le jour. On se battra pour ça !

- Non Drago, murmura la jeune femme d'une voix tremblante, tu sais bien que je ne peux pas abandonner la drogue. Si je le faisais, je ne pourrais pas feindre l'euphorie pendant toute la durée d'une mission et la marque des ténèbres me tuerait. C'est cela que tu veux ? Voir tout ce qu'on avait entrepris s'effondrer pour défendre une vie qui ne verra certainement pas le jour ? Et en supposant que ce bébé vienne au monde, tu penses qu'on sera là pour s'occuper de lui ? Tu es certain qu'il ne sera pas orphelin ? Et si Voldemort découvrait tout ? Ce ne sera qu'un être de plus pour faire pression sur nous. Je ne veux pas de ça.

- Pansy, soupira Drago, la réelle question qui se pose c'est de savoir si nous désirons cet enfant. En ce qui me concerne, même si je me sens pris de court, je sais que je ne veux pas tuer ce qui sera peut-être la seule preuve que nous ayons existé et que nous nous sommes aimés. J'ignore si je suis fait pour être père, mais je sais que je veux essayer. Rien que d'y penser, cela me remplit d'espoir, avoua Drago dans un léger sourire.

En silence, Harry observait leurs joutes verbales, ne sachant pas trop dans quel camp se placer. La logique aurait voulu qu'il soutienne Drago, mais Harry pouvait comprendre le point de vue de la jeune femme. Pouvaient-ils vraiment se permettre une telle complication ? Cet enfant n'allait-il pas causer leur perte à tous ?

- Je suis désolée mais nous n'avons pas le choix, souffla Pansy la gorge serrée. Faut que j'aille prendre l'air, seule.

- On a toujours le choix ! s'écria Drago tandis que Pansy refermait la porte derrière elle. Harry, faut que je trouve une solution. Je suis sûr qu'on peut y arriver.

Harry s'affala dans un fauteuil, en face du canapé où s'était installé Drago. Le Serpentard glissa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux blonds. Le Gryffondor se mordit la langue, ne sachant pas quoi dire. Il voyait bien que Drago se triturait les méninges pour trouver un moyen de rendre cette grossesse possible. Harry voulait bien l'aider mais il avait peur de dire une bêtise qui ferait exploser le Serpentard de colère.

Finalement, Harry trouvait que Pansy avait raison. Ils avaient toujours la possibilité de fonder une famille plus tard, en espérant qu'ils ne meurent pas et que Voldemort soit définitivement mis hors jeu. Ce n'était pas le moment de se rendre plus vulnérable. Et n'étaient-ils pas trop jeunes pour être parents ? Il était vrai que la situation actuelle les faisait mûrir plus vite, comme s'ils avaient tous vieilli d'années en années et non de jours en jours. C'est vrai, Harry avait l'impression d'être un esprit de vieillard dans un corps de jeune homme. L'impression d'en avoir trop vu et trop vécu. L'impression que la mort était le remède à tout ce mal, à toute cette souffrance.

De son côté, Pansy essayait de ne plus penser à rien. Elle errait dans le château, complètement déboussolée. Ses yeux noirs n'étincelaient plus de vie comme à leur habitude. De temps à autre, un frisson faisait trembler son corps tout entier mais Pansy n'y prêtait même pas attention. Sa robe de nuit n'était faite que d'un fin tissu blanc et le froid n'hésitait pas à s'infiltrer entre les mailles pour mordre sa chair tendre. Bien qu'elle haïssait ce qui poussait déjà dans son ventre, ses mains n'arrêtaient jamais de caresser son ventre, comme si elle essayait, à son insu, d'apprivoiser cette petite chose fragile. Le cœur lourd, la Serpentard se laissa glisser le long d'un mur et dans un soupir, elle ramena ses jambes contre sa poitrine.

En silence, la jeune femme laissa couler son chagrin. Cette situation était tellement cruelle. Qu'aurait-elle pu espérer de plus dans sa vie que de pouvoir fonder une famille avec Drago? Une rêve idiot de petite fille. Et pourtant, ce rêve était en train de germer dans ses entrailles. Mais pourquoi maintenant ? Pansy ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'imaginer qu'un dieu était à l'origine de cette nouvelle épreuve. Qu'avait-elle fait de si mal pour être punie de la sorte ?

Des éclats de voix résonnèrent soudain au bout du couloir. Ron apparut bien vite, suivi d'une Hermione Granger en furie. Cette dernière s'était munie d'un gros livre pour taper sur la tête de son compagnon qui lui tentait de s'échapper à reculons. Pansy se fit une joie de ricaner discrètement en les voyant approcher. Elle essuya vite ses larmes pour mieux profiter du spectacle.

- Mais au moins c'est de la magie blanche ! s'exclama Ron en esquivant un coup de livre.

- Tu n'es qu'un crétin, Ronald Weasley ! Comment peux-tu faire confiance à des gens que tu ne connais pas ? Surtout quand ça implique de donner à quelqu'un une partie de soi pour toujours ! Et surtout, surtout, quand tu sais qu'on peut en mourir ou rester coincé dans le pendentif si le sort n'est pas annulé à temps ! explosa Hermione en abattant un coin de livre sur la tête de Ron.

- Mais faut croire que j'avais raison de lui faire confiance ! Cette dame ne m'a pas menti comme tu vois. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu t'énerves maintenant qu'on a trouvé un livre qui parle de cette pierre magique.

- Parce que je sais maintenant que tout est vrai et que tu ne pourras jamais reprendre cette partie de toi !

- Mais c'est un cadeau que j'ai voulu te faire. Accepte-le, c'est tout. Ça ne te plaît pas de pouvoir me sentir en toi ? dit-il en faisant un d'œil et un sourire bêta.

Hermione asséna un dernier coup de livre sur le crâne du rouquin avant de s'éloigner d'un pas énergique. Pansy pouffa de rire en entendant Ron crier de douleur. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment que le Gryffondor constata qu'ils avaient du public. Ron s'avança vers elle de quelques pas, puis il s'arrêta, laissant un bon mètre entre eux par précaution.

- Comment va Harry ? demanda le rouquin sans préambule.

- Tu n'as qu'à lui poser directement la question. J'ai d'autres problèmes à régler, dit la jeune femme en se mettant debout.

- Tu pourrais au moins lui dire que je suis désolé et que j'attends toujours qu'il revienne vers nous ? Hermione et moi je veux dire.

- D'accord, s'impatienta la jeune femme. Mais n'oublie pas que les choses ne seront plus comme avant. Votre trio, c'est du passé.

Pansy s'apprêtait à s'éloigner du rouquin quand la main de ce dernier vint agripper son coude avec violence. Ron la força à lui faire face à nouveau.

- Je te préviens, menaça le Gryffondor les yeux flamboyants de colère, ne te mêle pas de ce qui ne te concerne pas. Je ne sais pas à quoi tu joues, mais tu n'as pas intérêt à le corrompre avec ta langue de vipère. Harry est un Gryffondor et sa place est avec Hermione et moi. J'espère que tu ne joues pas un double jeu pour piéger Harry, sinon je te jure que tu auras affaire à moi.

- Oh la la que j'ai peur ! ricana Pansy en forçant Ron à retirer sa main. Tu es pathétique, Weasmoche, si tu penses vraiment que j'ai l'intention de lui faire du mal. Maintenant dégage de mon chemin.

- Au fait, tu es au courant que tu te promènes dans le château en robe de nuit ?

Sans rien dire, Pansy quitta le rouquin et refit le chemin en sens inverse pour retrouver Drago et Harry. Après que le chevalier du Catogan se soit caché les yeux de sa main, scandalisé de la voir si peu vêtue pour la deuxième fois de la journée, la jeune femme pénétra dans le salon.

- Il faut qu'on discute. Viens, assieds-toi, Pansy.

La jeune femme soupira mais fit ce que Drago lui demandait. Elle s'installa à côté de lui sur le canapé tandis que le Gryffondor se trouvait sur le fauteuil en face. Baltus et Balthazar se trouvaient sur ses genoux et tous deux profitaient des caresses prodiguées par l'Elu. Ce dernier souriait innocemment, tel un enfant devant un cadeau de Noël.

- Je sais ce qu'on peut faire, commença Drago d'une voix posée.

- Vraiment ? fit la jeune femme incrédule.

- Il y a une solution, mais avant, je dois savoir si tu désires cet enfant. Si nous étions en temps de paix, aurais-tu voulu le garder ?

- Cette solution n'est pas sans risque, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Pansy, un sourire triste s'étirant progressivement sur son visage.

- Bien sûr que non, mais nos vies ne seront jamais sans risque. Si nous voulons essayer de vivre, c'est maintenant. Il ne faut pas attendre des jours meilleurs parce qu'il n'y en aura peut-être pas. Tu l'as dit toi-même. Nous sommes tous d'accord sur ce point.

- Vu comme ça…murmura Pansy en penchant la tête sur le côté comme un chien.

- Nous devrons bien mentir, ce que nous savons faire, continua Drago, les yeux brillants de conviction. Tout d'abord, on devra annoncer à nos familles que nous voulons nous marier au plus vite. On expliquera ensuite à Voldemort que tu es enceinte et que tu es constamment malade. On lui demandera donc de te laisser tranquille toute la durée de la grossesse parce que tu es très affaiblie par ton état. On pourra faire en sorte que tu aies l'air encore plus mal que maintenant.

- Tu rêves ! s'exclama Pansy. Jamais il ne m'autorisera à ne rien faire ! On risque peut-être même notre peau en le lui demandant.

- Ecoute, je suis sûr qu'on sera convainquant. Je leur dirai que je ne veux pas que tu te mettes en danger pendant les missions et que tu ne peux t'exposer à des moments de stress intenses dans ton état, sinon cela pourrait entraîner une fausse-couche.

- J'admets que c'est une brillante idée. Mais il reste quand même un problème : qu'est-ce que tu vas faire pendant ce temps ? Parce que notre plan ne fonctionne qu'à deux. Tu seras de nouveau un simple exécuteur.

Harry serra la mâchoire mais il s'abstint de tout commentaire. Ses doigts continuaient de parcourir le pelage de Baltus avec affection. Cette dernière exposa un peu plus son flanc gauche au Gryffondor.

- Je lui demanderai une promotion ou en tout cas de faire autre chose. Avec un peu de chance, ce ne sera pas pire que ce qu'il nous demande déjà de faire. J'accepterai n'importe quoi. Cela m'importe peu, tant que tu es en sécurité.

- J'espère que tu ne te trompes pas, Drago, parce que tous ces changements vont attirer l'attention sur nous.

- Veux-tu de ce bébé, Pansy ?

Pansy inspira profondément et ferma les yeux un long moment. De sa décision, beaucoup d'évènements allaient découler.

- Oui.

- Alors nous ferons tout ce qu'il faut pour que cet enfant vienne au monde, conclut Drago en prenant Pansy dans ses bras.

Harry baissa la tête. Cette fois-ci, c'était lui qui se sentait mis à l'écart. Tout d'un coup, Drago et Pansy venait de faire un bond gigantesque dans l'évolution de leur relation alors que lui en était resté au même stade avec le Gryffondor. Même s'il aurait dû être heureux pour Drago qui semblait maintenant rayonner de fierté paternelle, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'ils allaient bientôt se fracasser contre un mur de béton.

- Harry ? Tu m'écoutes ? demanda Drago qui faisait des signes de la main pour capter son attention.

- Pardon, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées.

- Je vois ça, dit le Serpentard en venant s'asseoir sur l'accoudoir droit du fauteuil où se trouvait Harry. Drago l'embrassa avec passion, puis il recula son visage de celui du Gryffondor pour pouvoir l'observer de près.

- Cesse de t'inquiéter pour nous, d'accord ? J'ai besoin que tu sois à mes côtés, Harry, que tu me soutiennes. Je serai bientôt père !

- Félicitations alors. Et merde, vraiment.

- Tu peux le dire, enchaîna Pansy. Parce qu'on va en avoir grandement besoin. C'est vraiment de la folie, dit-elle en secouant la tête. Bon, je vais aller m'allonger. Je sens que les nausées reviennent.

Pansy disparut dans la chambre à coucher et Drago quitta le confortable fauteuil pour s'installer au bureau du salon. Tandis que le Serpentard se dépêchait d'écrire trois parchemins à l'intention des parents de Pansy, des siens et du Seigneur des Ténèbres, Harry s'amusait à laisser passer les deux chauves-souris sous sa chemise, ce qui le faisait rire aux éclats suite au passage des petites griffes chatouilleuses sur sa peau.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Drago en eut marre de ne pas pouvoir se concentrer et il ordonna à Harry d'aller surveiller Pansy plutôt que de faire l'idiot. Vexé, le Gryffondor quitta la pièce sans un regard derrière lui. Loin d'être pris de remords, le Serpentard continua de gratter sa plume d'oie sur le parchemin.

A la fin de la matinée, les parchemins furent distribués aux deux chauves-souris qui se pressèrent d'apporter les morceaux de papier à leurs destinataires. Ce n'est que le soir que les deux bêtes ailées rentrèrent à Poudlard avec plusieurs parchemins enserrés dans leurs griffes.

* * *

Salut à tous,

Pour faire court, je vais juste dire que je compte poster un chapitre à la fin de chaque semaine et que j'espère que la tournure des évènements se vous dégoûtera pas à tout jamais de cette fiction lol ! Merci à tous ceux qui ont pris la peine de reviewer sans se connecter même si je ne peux pas leur répondre individuellement comme je le voudrais. Merci aussi à tous les autres qui lisent et commentent.

Un dernier mot pour route, juste pour dire que le dernier HP m'a inspirée tant je l'ai trouvé réussi. Beaucoup d'émotions et d'actions et une magnifique image. Franchement, je n'ai pas été déçue.

Bisous et à bientôt !


	42. Epreuve 42: Défier la mort

_Ce n'est que le soir que les deux bêtes ailées rentrèrent à Poudlard avec plusieurs parchemins enserrés dans leurs griffes._

Harry laissa entrer les deux animaux par la fenêtre de la chambre à coucher. Ces dernières déposèrent au vol les morceaux de papier roulés sur le lit avant de se jeter sur un large plat de fruits qui les attendait sur le sol. Les pauvres bêtes étaient exténuées après un si long voyage et Drago avait tenu à les récompenser correctement.

Harry n'osa toucher aux parchemins même si l'envie lui démangeait les doigts. Il se contenta donc de s'asseoir à côté du jeune Malefoy qui était déjà en train de dérouler un morceau de papier marqué du sceau des Malefoy. Pansy se redressa dans le lit pour faire face à Drago et Harry qui se trouvaient assis à l'autre bout du matelas.

- Tu peux me la lire, s'il te plaît ? demanda Pansy d'une voix tendue.

- Cher fils, ta mère et moi sommes surpris d'une telle demande mais nous sommes néanmoins satisfaits de ton choix. La famille Parkinson est à la hauteur de la notre et cet arrangement me paraît donc une bonne chose. Nous avons proposé pour demain une réunion aux parents de Pansy, pour le dîner à vingt heures. Votre présence à tous les deux est bien entendu indispensable pour que tout soit fait dans le respect de nos traditions. Si nous ne pouvez pas venir demain, arrange-toi pour nous prévenir au plus vite. A bientôt. Ton père.

- Bon, pour le moment, ça s'annonce bien, déclara Pansy d'une voix plus assurée.

Harry serra les dents en baissant la tête pour cacher les sentiments qui faisaient surface en lui. Toujours cette impression d'être mis de côté, que ce combat n'était pas le sien, et une pointe de jalousie peut-être.

- Ça c'est une lettre de tes parents, expliqua Drago avant de lire son contenu. Ma chère Pansy, ma chère fille, ton père et moi sommes si heureux d'apprendre une telle nouvelle ! M. et Mrs Malefoy nous ont invités à prendre le dîner chez eux, demain soir. Ce sera l'occasion d'en discuter avec vous autour d'un bon repas. La famille Malefoy est un très bon parti, surtout à l'heure actuelle…Le mélange de nos sang pur sera un bon investissement pour l'avenir de nos deux familles. J'ai hâte de te revoir, ma fille. A demain. Ta mère qui t'aime.

- Que d'amour, ne put s'empêcher Harry de marmonner avec amertume.

- Tu as un problème, Potter ? demanda Pansy sur la défensive.

- Ton père est-il aussi aimant que ta mère ? Tant de messages d'amour, ça frise l'incompréhensible quand on sait que tes parents sont des pourris de Mangemorts.

- Je t'interdis d'insulter ma mère, pauvre connard ! explosa la jeune femme. Oui c'est une Mangemort, mais ça ne l'empêche pas de m'aimer sincèrement.

- Harry, nos mères font ce qu'elles peuvent avec le peu de liberté qu'elles ont, expliqua Drago. Elles ne sont pas heureuses, contrairement à ce que ces lettres semblent prétendre, mais elles font ce qu'on attend d'elles. J'espère qu'un jour, elles pourront dire tout haut et sans peur que ce système les révolte autant que nous. Tu sais, je ne suis pas plus courageux qu'elles. Je ne suis pas comme toi, Harry. Je ne suis pas de ceux qui crie sur les toits qu'ils ne sont pas d'accord.

- Eh bien, peut-être que tu devrais. Peut-être qu'il est temps d'assumer tes convictions, provoqua Harry de plus en plus agité.

- C'est quoi ton problème à la fin ? ! s'écria Pansy. Tu veux qu'on crève ou quoi ? ! En plus, tu sais très bien qu'on est plus efficace dans l'ombre, là où on est. C'est notre place, tu comprends ?

Harry ne répondit rien et s'obstina à fixer le dernier parchemin qui se trouvait toujours entre eux sur le lit. Drago soupira longuement avant de s'attaquer au message du Lord Noir. Une fois de plus, il le lut à haute voix.

- Un mariage consumé avant même la célébration ? Je trouve cela fort amusant bien que cet imprévu me fait perdre temporairement un membre important de mon armée. Je dois dire que ce côté anti-conformiste sous couvert d'un semblant de conformisme en dit long sur votre personnalité. En cela, vous faites honneur à Salazar Serpentard ! Nous devrions nous rencontrer pour discuter de votre lettre. Rendez-vous au Ministère de la Magie dans deux jours, à vingt-trois heures. Vous passerez par le réseau de cheminée. Indiquez le bureau du Premier Ministre et vous serez directement dans la bonne salle. L.V

- Vous êtes inconscients, soupira Harry dans un frisson. Parano comme il est, vous lui donnez-là une raison de douter de votre capacité de soumission et de respect des ordres.

- Pour le moment, nous avons effectué toutes les tâches qu'il nous a demandées, répondit Drago les sourcils froncés. Alors il n'a pas grand-chose à nous reprocher et puis, de toute manière, Voldemort n'accorde sa confiance à personne. Cela ne changera rien.

- Si tu le dis, Drago, marmonna Harry en se levant.

- Où vas-tu ? demanda le Serpentard.

- Je vais aller voir Neville et Luna. Ça te pose un problème ? provoqua Harry.

- Non, finit par répondre le jeune Malefoy avant de serrer la mâchoire de toutes ses forces.

Ce n'est que très tard dans la nuit que le Gryffondor regagna l'appartement des Serpentard. Son sentiment de colère ne s'était pourtant pas apaisé avec les heures. Toutes ses émotions lui donnaient l'impression d'avoir un cactus à l'intérieur de son ventre dont les épines aiguisées prenaient un malin plaisir à lui piquer ses entrailles. Malgré tout, Harry se glissa sous les draps après avoir retiré ses vêtements. Il tourna le dos au couple endormi et finit par s'assoupir.

Le jour suivant ressembla au précédent. Les professeurs surveillaient l'enceinte du château de leurs yeux inquiets tandis que les élèves restants tentaient de s'occuper comme ils pouvaient en attendant l'arrivée de leur famille par le Poudlard Express ou par d'autres moyens de transports. A la fin de la journée, une dizaine de famille avaient réussi à atteindre le château sans se faire attaquer par une bande de Mangemorts.

Par chance pour Pansy et Drago, personne ne réclamait leur aide en tant que sous-préfets, et cela parce que Dumbledore et Rogue n'avaient pas justifié aux autres professeurs la raison de leur transfert dans cet appartement. Les deux Serpentard avaient donc la possibilité de vaquer à leurs occupations comme bon leur semblait.

Ce soir-là, il était donc question d'un dîner familial au manoir Malefoy. Pansy et Drago quittèrent donc le château en douce. Heureusement, il était encore possible de sortir de l'enceinte de Poudlard sans être coincé par un quelconque sortilège de protection des lieux. Mais les deux Serpentard savaient bien que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que la situation ne se complique.

Une heure plus tard, Pansy et Drago se trouvaient enfin devant la porte du sinistre manoir. La nuit venait tout juste de tomber et Pansy frissonna violemment lorsqu'une bourrasque de vent vint tourbillonner dans leur dos. Pansy s'était armée de plusieurs comprimés d'antiémétique qui heureusement n'étaient pas contre-indiqués pendant la grossesse. L'envie de se piquer une seringue de GHB dans le bras était très intense mais elle pouvait encore dissimuler les tremblements de ses mains et essuyer régulièrement la transpiration de son visage. Il fallait juste qu'elle tienne deux jours.

La grande porte d'entrée s'ouvrit soudain, laissant la lumière des immenses chandeliers éclairer leur visage. En face d'eux se trouvait Narcissa Malefoy, toujours aussi gracieuse, toujours aussi belle, toujours aussi bien habillée. Le sourire qu'arborait son visage semblait être l'origine de toute cette lumière.

- Drago, murmura-t-elle la gorge serrée par l'émotion.

D'un pas synchrone, mère et fils se retrouvèrent nez à nez et Narcissa vint déposer ses lèvres sur la joue de son fils avec une telle retenue que ce dernier n'était pas sûr de les avoir senties sur sa peau froide.

Ce baiser fut à l'image de ce repas. Tout en retenu. La soirée se déroula dans les formes, dans la tradition. Les discussions suivaient un script précis et chacun s'appliquait à ne pas faire d'écart. Une date fut arrêtée pour mariage. Le 9 Mai, donc dans moins d'une semaine. La situation politique étant particulière, les deux familles de Serpentard choisirent d'envoyer des invitations aux autres familles de Mangemorts ainsi qu'au Seigneur des Ténèbres lui-même. L'idée était de pouvoir célébrer ensemble cette nouvelle ère au travers de cet évènement heureux. Cela n'enchantait guère Pansy et Drago mais ils s'y étaient déjà préparés.

A la fin du repas, Narcissa insista pour que son fils la suive dans sa chambre pendant que les autres faisaient leurs adieux. Drago referma la porte derrière lui et attendit que sa mère ne parle.

- Comment vas-tu, mon fils ? demanda-t-elle à voix basse.

- Bien, mère. Je suis heureux.

Narcissa sourit avec sincérité tandis qu'elle échangeait un regard complice avec son fils unique. Elle finit par lui tourner le dos puis elle s'éloigna dans le fond de l'immense chambre. Son dos se courba un instant au-dessus de sa table de nuit et un tintement de porcelaine se fit entendre. Narcissa s'approcha de nouveau de son fils, un petit objet dans la main. Sans un mot, Drago comprit et présenta la paume de sa main à sa mère. Narcissa y déposa une magnifique bague en argent qui était ornée au centre d'une petite émeraude. La pierre était tenue par deux petits filaments d'argent qui représentaient deux serpents enlacés l'un dans l'autre.

- Tu la donneras à Pansy en guise de bague de fiançailles, d'accord ?

Drago hocha de la tête dans un sourire avant de reprendre une expression neutre.

- Et vous, mère, comment allez-vous ?

- Je vais bien, Drago. Ne t'en fais pas pour moi.

Le Serpentard acquiesça avant de rejoindre Pansy qui l'attendait dehors. En bonne comédienne, la jeune femme gardait la tête haute et ses mains se trouvaient dans ses poches. Elle semblait nonchalante et assurée mais Drago n'était pas dupe. Il savait bien qu'elle souffrait en ce moment même et que l'envie de fuir les lieux devait lui broyer l'estomac. Sans un mot, ils enfourchèrent leur balai et rentrèrent à Poudlard.

A bout de force, Pansy se traîna jusqu'à la chambre à coucher où se trouvait déjà Harry. Ce dernier s'était glissé sous les draps et faisait semblant de dormir. Il leur présentait le dos et Drago pouvait voir ses côtes s'élever et s'abaisser irrégulièrement. Toujours en silence, les deux Serpentard se déshabillèrent en vitesse avant de s'écrouler dans le lit. Une fois dans le noir, Drago s'approcha d'Harry jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres se posent sur sa nuque. Le Gryffondor se crispa sensiblement.

- Laisse-moi tranquille.

Drago fut frappé par le ton bougon de l'Elu. Pour éviter de le pousser à bout, le Serpentard préféra le laisser mijoter dans son coin. Il se tourna dans le lit pour voir comment allait sa future femme. Il pouvait sentir la chaleur irradier de son corps sans même poser la main sur sa peau. Ses sourcils se froncèrent d'inquiétude.

- Pansy ? Je peux faire quelque chose ? murmura-t-il en lui caressant le dos.

- J'ai envie de gerber. Je crois que je vais aller dormir dans la salle de bain, histoire d'être plus près des toilettes. Tu veux bien me préparer un nid douillet pour que je dorme là-bas ?

Drago se dépêcha de tout installer (il dupliqua plusieurs oreillers, un petit matelas et un drap) puis il porta Pansy dans la salle de bain et la déposa sur le matelas. Le jeune Malefoy posa la main sur son front et il constata avec horreur qu'elle était brûlante de fièvre.

- Pansy, tu dois avoir de la fièvre. Tu ferais mieux de t'allonger sur le carrelage.

La jeune femme ne protesta pas et se laissa déplacer sur le sol. Un frisson violent la fit trembler de la tête aux pieds. Drago humidifia un gant de toilette et le déposa sur le front de Pansy.

- Tu vas voir, je vais prendre soin de toi, dit-il d'une voix apaisante.

La Mangemort cligna lentement des yeux pour montrer qu'elle avait confiance en lui. Ses paupières se fermèrent un moment pour s'ouvrir soudain tandis qu'un petit cri de douleur s'échappa de sa bouche.

- J'ai une crampe au mollet droit !

Les trois premières heures de la nuit furent rythmées par les différentes crampes musculaires qui assaillaient son corps. Drago ne savait plus dans quelle position l'installer pour éviter ces fichues contractions involontaires.

Mais le reste de la nuit fut encore pire. Drago commençait à se demander si Pansy allait pouvoir survivre entre les nausées matinales dues à la grossesse et les effets épouvantables du sevrage qui devaient durer vingt jours dans le pire des cas.

Pansy était maintenant en proie à des visions angoissantes. Elle était persuadée que toutes les personnes qu'ils avaient exécutées se trouvaient derrière la porte de la salle de bain et qu'ils voulaient tous se venger. Drago essayait de la calmer, de lui dire que c'étaient des hallucinations, que la drogue était la cause de ses visions mais rien ne semblait l'apaiser.

- Harry ! Viens m'aider ! cria le Serpentard tandis qu'il plaquait Pansy contre le sol.

Le Gryffondor ne se posa pas de question et se précipita dans la salle de bain. Pansy gesticulait comme un diable et hurla de terreur en voyant Harry ouvrir la porte.

- C'est quoi ce délire ? ! lâcha l'Elu dans un mouvement de recul.

- Ferme la porte ! cria Pansy, les yeux agrandis d'horreur. Ils vont tous nous réduire en poussière !

- Ils sont dans ta tête, Pansy. Ce n'est pas réel.

- Ils veulent te torturer aussi, Drago ! Ils nous attendent dans l'au-delà !

- Harry ! Aide-moi à la tenir !

Le Gryffondor sortit sa baguette et la pointa vers Pansy.

- Immobilis.

La jeune femme s'arrêta soudain de se débattre et Drago soupira de soulagement. Cela n'empêchait pas Pansy de paraître terrifiée. Harry dévisagea le couple avant de quitter la pièce sans un mot. Drago embrassa la jeune femme et ses mains se posèrent doucement sur son ventre.

- On va s'en sortir, tu verras, murmura-t-il en fermant les yeux. Je t'aime.

Pendant ce temps, Harry s'était glissé hors du château pour une énième promenade nocturne. Rien n'allait ce soir-là pour le Gryffondor. Bien que cela ne se voyait pas, Harry se sentait mal, très mal. Les émotions remontaient maintenant à la surface telles des bulles de champagne. Le poison de la colère s'était distillé en lui à petite dose mais avec rapidité, jusqu'à ce que la coupe soit pleine.

Sous sa cape d'invisibilité, Harry contemplait le ciel avec rage. Une rage qui ne lui appartenait pas. Et soudain, le Gryffondor se retrouvait de nouveau en connexion avec Voldemort.

- Comment oses-tu me défier, Harry ? ! Te crois-tu réellement mon égal ? ! Tu n'es qu'un minable gamin et je t'écraserai comme une merde de chien sous ma semelle !

- C'est ce qu'on verra, Tom, provoqua le Gryffondor avec délectation.

- Oh comme tu regretteras de m'avoir appelé ainsi…

- C'est pourtant ce que vous êtes, Tom Jedusor, un minable sang-mêlé. D'après vos critères, je suis même supérieur à vous, étant sang-pur…

- Je te ferai payer chacune de ces paroles, Harry, par le sang…

L'Elu tomba à genoux lorsque la connexion s'interrompit. Voilà qu'il jouait à provoquer le Lord Noir. Harry laissa échapper un rire maniaque. C'était presque amusant de jouer avec la mort. Il ne savait plus vraiment s'il avait envie de pleurer ou de rire ou peut-être même les deux en même temps. Plus rien n'avait de sens à ses yeux. Pourquoi vivre ? Pourquoi mourir ? Pourquoi aimer ? Pourquoi pleurer ? Pourquoi rire ? Pourquoi pardonner ? Le contexte de la guerre remettait tant de valeurs en question.

De son côté, Voldemort savait exactement vers quels objectifs il tendait. Les feuilles de journaux furent jetées dans les quatre coins du bureau de Michael Cabot tandis que le Seigneur des Ténèbres fulminait de rage. Le Premier Ministre se trouvait quant à lui sagement assis en bout de table, le visage neutre, sous contrôle du sortilège Imperium. Voldemort faisait de sorte à ce que toute sa cour de Mangemorts puisse le voir en compagnie d'un Michael Cabot parfaitement docile.

- Alors comme ça, il pense vraiment que je suis inférieur à lui ? ! S'il pense être le seul à pouvoir manipuler les médias, je ferais bien de lui montrer que je peux également le rendre impopulaire. Oh ils vont finir par te détester, Harry.

Voldemort sortit précipitamment de son bureau à la recherche d'un Mangemort digne de sa nouvelle mission.

- McNair ! Par ici !

Une fois dans le bureau, le Seigneur des Ténèbres exposa sa nouvelle idée au Mangemort.

- Donc vous voulez que j'intercepte quelques sorciers qui ont l'intention de se réfugier à Poudlard et que je les exécute en chemin. Ensuite, Michael Cabot fera un joli cliché des cadavres et vous écrirez un article dans la Gazette, photos à l'appui, comme quoi Harry Potter invite la population à se rendre à Poudlard pour être protégé mais il n'a même pas pensé à sécuriser leur voyage. Il passera pour un con ! C'est brillant, mon Maître !

- Choisis les Mangemorts que tu veux pour cette mission. Fais ce que je t'ai demandé et tu seras récompensé, McNair.

- Merci, mon Maître.

Le Mangemort entra dans la cheminée du bureau et disparut dans les flammes vertes après avoir indiqué le département des affaires internes. Voldemort fit face au Premier Ministre dans un sourire sadique.

- Je vais réduire l'espoir de tes concitoyens en cendres. Plus personne ne prendra le risque de fuir sa maison après ça. Je leur ferai passer l'envie de croire les paroles d'un jeune fou noyé d'idéaux…

* * *

Bonjour à tous !

Voici un chapitre qui me laisse indécise. Dois-je continuer ainsi ou trouvez-vous que ce chapitre est bâclé ? J'hésite à trop développer les scènes, de peur de ralentir le rythme de l'histoire. A vous de me dire si cela vous convient.

A bientôt...


	43. Epreuve 43: Récolter la tempête

_- Je vais réduire l'espoir de tes concitoyens en cendres. Plus personne ne prendra le risque de fuir sa maison après ça. Je leur ferai passer l'envie de croire les paroles d'un jeune fou noyé d'idéaux…_

En quelques heures, McNair avait choisi une cinquantaine de Mangemorts pour la mission. Tous étaient agiles, discrets et rapides. Ils étaient également des meurtriers hors pairs. McNair ne perdit pas plus de temps et il transplana avec ses hommes non loin de Poudlard. Il savait que sa survie dépendait de la réussite de cette attaque. Voldemort n'était pas certainement pas connu pour sa clémence. Une mission ratée signait toujours l'arrêt de mort des Mangemorts responsables du fiasco.

Comme un bon chien de compagnie, Michael Cabot restait sagement à côté de lui, le visage neutre. McNair l'empoigna par le col pour cacher le Premier Ministre derrière un petit monticule de terre humide.

- Bouge pas et fait aucun bruit. C'est clair ? chuchota le Mangemort à l'adresse de Michael Cabot.

L'homme hocha docilement la tête et resta allongé sur le ventre. McNair fit signe à ses Mangemorts de se déployer tout autour du château de Poudlard que l'on pouvait deviner au loin. La progression se fit en marchant pour être le plus discret possible.

McNair pouvait voir des tâches noires s'enfoncer dans la forêt. Les premières lueurs du soleil apparurent peu après, de derrière une montagne. Les rayons lumineux semblèrent trancher la forêt, faisant briller les gouttelettes d'eau qui pendaient à chaque feuille d'arbres.

McNair cligna rapidement des yeux pour s'habituer à ce changement radical d'éclairage. Il se retint de jurer à haute voix lorsqu'il entendit le craquement d'une branche sur le sol. Un sourire victorieux et sadique se peignit sur son visage. Il pointa discrètement sa baguette en direction du bruit.

Toujours dissimulés derrière le monticule de terre, McNair et Cabot ne furent pas repérés par un petit groupe de sorciers qui avançaient prudemment en direction du château. L'imposant bâtiment était maintenant bien visible et auréolé de lumière. Le visage des fuyards était crasseux, leurs vêtements troués comme s'ils avaient déjà subi une première attaque.

En plissant ses paupières pour mieux voir, McNair devina la marque des Ténèbres sur le bras d'un petit garçon dont la main était fermement agrippée par celle d'une femme. Derrière eux se trouvaient cinq hommes d'une trentaine d'années ainsi que deux vieillards dont l'un s'appuyait sur une canne.

McNair retroussa le nez de dégoût en les voyant aussi faibles, à bout de force, et aussi sales. Si ces personnes marchaient, c'était parce que les journaux mettaient en garde contre le transplanage. Voldemort se délectait de la peur et du chaos qu'il pouvait créer à révélant ce genre d'informations. Les médias étaient vraiment un formidable outil de manipulation des esprits.

Le silence de ces gens laissait entrevoir l'inquiétude qui les oppressait. Leurs yeux dilatés allaient et venaient d'un endroit à un autre, comme ceux d'un animal traqué. Et soudain, un éclair vert percuta l'un des cinq hommes qui tomba raide mort sur le sol. Les autres se mirent à crier et à courir dans tous les sens. En deux secondes, ils furent encerclés par quatre Mangemorts dont McNair qui souriaient de toutes ses dents.

- Quelque chose à déclarer avant de mourir ? demanda-t-il d'une voix sirupeuse.

- Laissez mon fils en vie ! ! s'écria la femme en tombant à genoux. Il n'a que six ans ! Ayez pitié ! Je vous en supplie !

Le garçon se mit à sangloter de peur en voyant un des Mangemorts s'approcher de lui et l'empoigner par le bras sans ménagement.

- Bonne idée, femme, déclara McNair avec un plaisir malsain. Nous le laisserons en vie pour qu'il puisse raconter à Harry Potter tout ce que nous faisons aux gens comme vous. En plus d'avoir votre mort sur la conscience, il aura un orphelin sur les bras.

Les Mangemorts ricanèrent discrètement avant de sortir des couteaux de leur robe. Un cri étouffé s'échappa de la gorge de la femme qui rampa à reculons. Le groupe d'hommes se mit devant elle tandis qu'un des vieillards tenta de dégainer sa baguette et de jeter un sort sur le Mangemort le proche de lui. Malheureusement, le vieillard fut rapidement désarmé d'un « Expelliarmus ». Un sort fut jeté sur le groupe de sorciers fuyards pour les rendre tous silencieux et les Mangemorts se rapprochèrent, leurs lames aiguisées reflétant la puissante lumière du matin.

Seul McNair resta en retrait avec l'enfant. Le Mangemort avait plaqué sa grosse main sur son visage pour l'empêcher de crier tandis qu'il était forcé d'assister au massacre de toute sa famille. Voldemort avait bien précisé qu'ils ne devaient pas les tuer par la magie mais à l'aide d'armes moldues. Il fallait convaincre la population sorcière que des Moldus aliénés rôdaient dans le pays en quête de sang et d'anarchie et que les Mangemorts n'étaient présents en ville que pour les protéger. Que l'enfant raconte avoir vu des Mangemorts n'allait rien changer. Des personnes tapies dans l'ombre n'hésitaient pas à assassiner tous ceux qui cherchaient à fuir. C'était une raison suffisante pour les dissuader de quitter leur maison.

- Parfait, dit McNair lorsque le travail fut achevé. Allons maintenant creuser une fosse pour y déposer nos cadavres. Ça donnera l'illusion que nous avons tué plus de monde. En plus, cela devrait donner un joli cliché.

Après une heure de traque incessante, les autres Mangemorts revinrent sur leurs pas, les bras chargés de morts encore chauds et dégoulinants de sang. Tous furent jetés grossièrement dans le gros trou et Michael Cabot prit une dizaine de photos de la fosse ainsi que quelques clichés du château paisible.

- Va maintenant, petit. Et je veux t'entendre crier et pleurer le nom de ton héros.

A peine McNair avait-il permis à l'enfant d'avoir pieds à terre que celui-ci s'enfuit à grandes foulées en criant à pleins poumons. Les poings serrés pour se donner de la force, le garçon dévalait les pentes et escaladait les monticules de terre avec grande agilité. C'était comme si la fatigue avait totalement déserté son corps.

- HARRY POTTER ! ! ! hurla le petit garçon, ses yeux noyés de larmes ne cessant jamais de fixer le château.

Heureusement pour l'enfant, Harry s'était endormi dehors, à même la terre. Sa confrontation avec Voldemort l'avait tant secoué qu'il avait voulu rester seul. Sans doute, Drago n'aurait rien remarqué d'anormal vu qu'il n'avait d'yeux que pour sa future femme. Harry pouvait comprendre. Pansy n'avait jamais eu l'air aussi mal et pourtant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il méritait aussi un peu d'attention de la part de Malefoy. C'était égoïste mais il avait si peur de mourir bientôt qu'il voulait profiter de ces derniers instants avec Drago. Pansy et lui auraient toute la vie pour prendre soin l'un de l'autre. Mais lui ? Combien de temps lui restait-il ? Tout dépendait de cette question.

- HARRY POTTER ! ! !

Cette fois-ci, le Gryffondor émergea de son sommeil dans un sursaut. Il se redressa, tourna la tête dans tous les sens, les yeux encore aveuglés par le soleil. Il enleva rapidement ses lunettes et frotta énergiquement son visage, enlevant par la même occasion l'humidité qui s'était accumulée sur sa peau glacée.

- HARRY POTTER ! ! !

L'Elu se mit debout en entendant cette voix d'enfant qui déchirait le silence. Tout son corps fut parcouru d'un frisson lorsque le hurlement se termina dans un sanglot. Harry entendit des bruits de pas provenant du château. Des gens couraient. Le Gryffondor s'éloigna de la grande porte à côté de laquelle il s'était endormi et trois personnes en sortirent : Neville, Luna et Fol'Œil.

- Par Merlin ! s'exclama l'Auror en voyant le Gryffondor. Regarde derrière toi, Harry !

L'Elu se retourna et découvrit enfin un garçon qui se précipitait hors de la forêt dans leur direction. Harry s'élança dans sa direction sans hésiter.

- HARRY NON ! ! s'époumona l'Auror en se mettant à courir aussi. C'est peut-être un piège !

Mais le Gryffondor n'écouta rien, comme à son habitude. Il fonçait toujours tête la première lorsque la situation était critique. Arrivé face au garçon, ce dernier s'effondra d'épuisement dans les bras d'Harry.

- Ils ont tué ma maman ! ! cria l'enfant de rage. Ils ont tué tout le monde ! !

Le sang du Gryffondor se glaça d'horreur, mais bien vite, la rage le contamina aussi.

- Ils doivent encore être dans la forêt, murmura l'Elu avant de déposer le garçon dans les bras de Fol'Œil.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'en fasse ? ! grogna l'Auror tandis que le Gryffondor lui tournait le dos.

- Amène-le à l'intérieur, se contenta de répondre Harry avant de se précipiter en direction de la forêt.

- Harry, attends-nous ! éructa Neville en s'élançant à sa poursuite, suivi de près par Luna.

- Bande de fous ! s'écria l'Auror. Vous allez tous vous faire buter ! !

Fol'Œil dut se retenir de les suivre. Il savait qu'il ne leur serait d'aucune aide à cause de sa marque des Ténèbres. Il rentra donc dans le château, à la recherche de renforts, déposant au passage le garçon dans la Grande Salle.

Harry s'enfonça dans le bois sans la moindre précaution, sans la moindre discrétion, sans le moindre plan, sans savoir ce qu'il allait faire s'il tombait sur les hommes qui avaient terrorisé l'enfant. Neville et Luna finirent par le rejoindre et le jeune Gryffondor agrippa l'épaule d'Harry pour le forcer à ralentir.

- C'est le moment de tester mes potions, jugea Neville en passant plusieurs fioles de potions à ses deux amis. Harry, connaissant ton grand cœur, je sais que tu ne voudras tuer personne. Je t'ai donc filé ma potion qui fait pousser les arbres. Tu n'as qu'à éclater la fiole sur l'arbre qui t'intéresse. Ça permettra de mettre des obstacles imprévus sur leur chemin. Luna, je te passe la potion étrangleuse au cas où tu te retrouves assez près de l'un d'eux pour lui jeter la fiole dessus. Quant à moi, je me réserve la potion bleue pour contrôler un arbre.

D'un simple sort, Neville se trancha la peau de son pouce. Il retira le bouchon de liège de la seule fiole qu'il avait en main et y fit couler trois gouttes de son sang. Le Gryffondor secoua rapidement le mélange puis il versa le contenu du flacon sur le tronc d'un gigantesque sapin.

Un grondement sembla remonter des entrailles de la terre. Harry pouvait sentir des tremblements sous ses pieds tandis que de longues racines tentaient de se frayer un chemin vers la surface. Les trois élèves de Poudlard s'écartèrent largement vers leur droite pour éviter de glisser dans le cratère qui était en train de se former autour du sapin. Le tronc parut s'enfoncer dans le sol un bref instant avant de décoller dans les airs dans un bruit assourdissant. Quelques secondes plus tard, il atterrit juste à côté du cratère, bien campé sur toute la longueur de ses nombreuses racines. Ce n'était qu'un arbre et pourtant, il paraissait dangereux, animé d'émotions, de haine et d'un désir de vengeance. Harry comprit bien vite que cet arbre était en connexion avec Neville.

-Parfait. Allons-y, décida Neville les yeux brillants de folie.

- Attendez, dit Luna en retenant Harry par son poignet. Qu'est-ce que c'est là-bas ?

Neville s'avança vers l'endroit que Luna pointait de son index. Il y avait comme un gros trou creusé à quelques mètres d'eux. Harry s'approcha également. Un haut-le-cœur le submergea en découvrant tous ces corps d'hommes, de femmes et d'enfants entassés les uns sur les autres. La plupart avaient les yeux grands ouverts, comme si leur mort avait été si violente que le choc s'était gravé sur leur visage. Harry laissa échapper un sanglot sans larmes tant il se sentait impuissant face à un tel spectacle de désolation.

- Ils vont payer ça, promit Neville les sourcils froncés.

- Je vais m'occuper de ces pauvres gens, dit Luna à voix basse.

Nourris par leur désir de vengeance, les deux jeunes Gryffondor s'enfoncèrent à grandes foulées dans le bois, suivi de près par l'imposant sapin que Neville contrôlait par la pensée. Moins d'un kilomètre plus loin, ils virent des silhouettes noires disparaître derrière une rangée d'arbres qui leur faisait face. Les deux Gryffondor s'arrêtèrent de courir et Neville lança un ordre silencieux au sapin qui se tenait à côté de lui.

L'arbre bondit alors vers la rangée d'arbres dans un bruit qui faisait penser aux battements d'ailes de dragon mêlés à un grincement de porte en bois. En atterrissant sur le sol, son tronc se pencha sur le côté et percuta de toutes ses forces le tronc d'un chêne qui se trouvait à côté de lui. Comme un jeu de dominos, l'arbre s'effondra sur les autres dans un bruit sinistre, mettant à nu les Mangemorts qui se cachaient derrière.

Surpris, les partisans de Voldemort dégainèrent leur baguette et reculèrent de quelques pas. En découvrant Harry Potter en plein milieu de la forêt, sans aucune protection, les Mangemorts se regardèrent alternativement, complètement décontenancés, ne sachant pas quoi faire.

- Qu'est-ce qui a ? provoqua Harry dans un rictus. Surpris de me voir là, hein ?

- J'ignorais qu'il te manquait une case, répliqua McNair derrière son masque.

- Je suis peut-être taré, mais c'est rien à côté de vous, pourriture de Mangemorts ! cracha Harry avant de jeter une fiole de potions contre un arbuste qui se trouvait derrière le groupe d'assassins.

Aussitôt, l'arbuste frissonna et d'énormes branches se mirent à pousser dans toutes les directions, rampant et s'accrochant à tout ce qui ce qui se trouvait sur le sol et dans les airs. La croissance de l'arbuste était aussi rapide que le déploiement des tentacules d'une pieuvre sur sa proie. Certains Mangemorts s'enfuirent à temps alors que d'autres furent piégés par la plante qui s'était agrippée à leurs jambes.

- Reducto ! cria l'un des Mangemorts pour se libérer.

Un « Doloris » fut jeté sur Neville qui s'écroula sur le sol dans un hurlement qui glaça le sang d'Harry.

- Ne touchez pas Potter ! rappela McNair aux autres Mangemorts. Il doit rester intact pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres !

Tandis qu'il se tortillait dans la terre comme un diable, le sapin se remit à bouger. L'arbre souleva une de ses plus grosses racines et il l'écrasa violemment sur le Mangemort responsable du sort impardonnable. Il ne restait qu'une bouillie de sang, d'os et de tissus à la place du sorcier. Jugeant qu'il était temps de fuir pour de bon, McNair ordonna à ceux qui restaient de transplaner.

- Restez-là et battez-vous, espèce de lâches ! cria Harry, fou de rage, en les voyant disparaître les uns après les autres. Immobilis !

Harry réussit à toucher un partisan du Lord Noir qui s'immobilisa à quelques mètres du sol. Le Gryffondor comptait bien le ramener vivant au château pour qu'il soit fait prisonnier mais à peine avait-il commencé à avancer vers le Mangemort qu'un « Avada Kedavra » l'atteignit dans un éclair vert. Harry se figea d'horreur devant le cadavre, puis il trouva la force de se tourner pour faire face à Neville. Ce dernier l'observa un long moment avant de parler de sa voix grave.

- Il n'y a pas de place pour les prisonniers à Poudlard, déclara-t-il sans le moindre remords avant de s'éloigner.

De son côté, Drago avait fini par annuler le sortilège qu'Harry avait jeté sur Pansy pour qu'elle ne bouge plus dans tous les sens. La jeune femme s'était assoupie depuis un moment dans les bras du jeune Malefoy. Ses hallucinations s'étaient effacées avant qu'elle ne s'endorme et Drago l'avait deviné en observant le soulagement dans ses yeux noirs. Le Mangemort était épuisé mais, comme promis, il continuait de veiller sur elle.

Neville, quant à lui, avait rejoint Luna. La sorcière aux cheveux d'or avait aligné chaque corps sur l'herbe, hors de la forêt. Elle avait agrandi un tissu blanc et l'avait découpé en guise de linceul pour chaque personne. Neville aida à les envelopper dans le drap après quoi il s'agenouilla devant eux et pria en silence. Luna s'assit près de lui et posa sa tête sur son épaule.

- Leurs âmes peuvent maintenant partir en paix, murmura la jeune femme dans un léger sourire apaisant.

Tandis que l'Elu sortait de la forêt la mine sombre, plusieurs professeurs apparurent à l'entrée du château. Sous le choc de voir que Fol'Œil disait vrai, le professeur McGonagall posa une main sur sa poitrine. Harry marcha lentement vers eux, la tête basse. Arrivé à leur hauteur, le Gryffondor soupira longuement avant d'échanger un regard avec la vieille femme.

- Ne refaite plus jamais cela, Potter. Est-ce bien clair ? S'il y a des adultes dans cette école, c'est bien pour une raison. Je me fiche qu'une prophétie vous ait désigné comme le sauveur de ce monde. En attendant, vous êtes toujours un élève et vous êtes sous ma responsabilité ! s'insurgea le professeur.

- Je suis navré mais cet endroit n'est plus une école. Et chacun devrait être libre de faire comme bon lui semble. Votre inquiétude à mon égard me touche mais je m'occupe très bien de moi sans l'aide de personne. Si j'ai envie de me rendre utile, eh bien cela ne regarde que moi. Une dernière chose, c'était de la légitime défense…

- Je crains de ne pas suivre, dit Fol'Œil car visiblement, la pauvre McGonagall était encore sous le choc qu'avaient suscité les mots de l'Elu.

- Neville vous expliquera tout, mais sachez que ces Mangemorts ont essayé de nous tuer. Neville n'a fait que se défendre. Des innocents sont morts aujourd'hui en voulant trouver refuge à Poudlard. Tout est de ma faute.

- Ne dites pas de bêtises, Potter, intervint Rogue, le visage grave.

- Je dis pourtant la vérité, insista Harry. C'est moi qui les ai encouragés à venir. J'ai provoqué Voldemort en faisant cela. J'aurais dû savoir qu'il allait se venger comme ça.

- Les gens doivent continuer à prendre ce risque, enchaîna Fol'Œil. Nous n'aurons qu'à les aider à venir ici. Par portoloin par exemple !

- Et vous comptez faire du porte à porte en ville ou quoi ? demanda Rogue en levant un sourcil.

- Très drôle, Rogue. Mais après tout, pourquoi pas. Je n'ai rien de mieux à faire en ce moment de toute façon. Et je sais fabriquer des portoloins que personne ne peut détecter. C'est pas beau ça ?

Rogue fit une moue désintéressée tandis que Fol'Œil souriait tel un maniaque, fier de ses compétences.

- Rogue a raison, reprit l'Elu. Nous ne pourrons pas tous les aider ainsi. Il va falloir se préparer à de nouvelles attaques autour du château…

* * *

Salut à tous !

J'espère que vos vacances se passent bien !

Désolée pour le retard mais je profite aussi de ces moments de détente pour ne rien faire lol !

Lux Aeterna et I will (Radiohead) m'ont inspirée pour ce chapitre et je dois dire que je n'en suis pas mécontente.

J'espère que vous l'aimerez aussi.

A bientôt !


	44. Epreuve 44: Toucher le fond

_- Rogue a raison, reprit l'Elu. Nous ne pourrons pas tous les aider ainsi. Il va falloir se préparer à de nouvelles attaques autour du château…_

Harry rentra dans le château en direction de la Grande Salle. Fol'Œil lui avait dit qu'il avait laissé le garçon là-bas et l'Elu voulait s'assurer qu'il tenait le coup. En passant la tête à travers l'immense battant de bois, Harry découvrit l'enfant assis sur la banquette des Serdaigle, la tête basse, le regard vide. Le Gryffondor serra les poings de rage contenue. Il prit le temps de souffler discrètement avant de s'avancer vers le garçon. Ce dernier leva la tête vers Harry lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il n'était plus seul.

- Comment te sens-tu ? demanda Harry en essayant d'insuffler de la gentillesse dans sa voix.

- Comme un mort-vivant…

Harry se pinça la langue. Que pouvait-il bien répondre à ça ? Il ne connaissait cette sensation que trop bien. Le Gryffondor se contenta de poser une main compatissante sur l'épaule du garçon.

- Le professeur McGonagall veillera dorénavant sur toi. Si tu as besoin de quelque chose, n'hésite pas à le lui demander. Tu verras, elle a bon cœur.

Harry tapota légèrement son épaule avant de s'éloigner dans un silence oppressant. Il retrouva finalement Drago et Pansy dans leur appartement. Ces derniers étaient toujours dans la salle de bain, plus précisément dans la baignoire. Drago était en train de laver les cheveux de Pansy, la jeune femme confortablement adossée contre son torse. En voyant Harry dans l'encadrement de la porte, le Mangemort cessa tout mouvement de ses mains et tourna la tête pour détailler le Gryffondor de la tête aux pieds avec minutie.

- Est-ce que ça va ? demanda le jeune Malefoy avec inquiétude.

- Oui, ça va. Et Pansy ?

- Le pire est passé, j'espère, répondit-t-elle d'une faible voix.

Pendant que Drago continuait la toilette de sa fiancée, Harry s'assit sur le matelas qui était installé à même le sol et il se mit à leur raconter les évènements du matin. Pansy se contenta de grogner et Drago de soupirer de lassitude. Il n'y avait rien à dire. Drago fit glisser ses doigts entre les cheveux noirs de la jeune femme pour s'assurer que tout le shampoing était partit avec l'eau. Puis, ses lèvres rosées se déposèrent avec affection sur le sommet de son crâne, ce qui fit frissonner la jeune femme de plaisir.

- Je me sens beaucoup mieux, murmura-t-elle en fermant les yeux. Merci d'avoir veillé sur moi.

Pansy se mit debout avec prudence et Harry lui tendit une large serviette molletonnée blanche qu'il avait sortie du petit meuble sous l'évier. Pansy le remercia d'un sourire empli de sincérité, ce qui était bien rare. Le sevrage semblait la rendre moins agressive et Harry ne s'en plaignait pas. Bien qu'il appréciait leurs multiples disputes, il n'était pas contre quelques instants de trêve.

- Je vais aller m'allonger sur le lit, informa Pansy en quittant la salle de bain.

- N'oublie pas de prendre ton comprimé, lui rappela Drago en élevant un peu la voix.

Harry observa Drago qui était toujours installé dans la baignoire pleine d'eau. Le jeune homme ne lui inspirait plus la colère ou l'inquiétude. En cet instant, il voulait seulement se blottir dans ses bras et ne plus jamais le lâcher. Que ce moment soit le leur pour toujours. L'éternité dans l'instant. C'est ce que désirait Harry. Alors le Gryffondor se dévêtit et enjamba le rebord de la baignoire. Drago écarta les jambes pour le laisser s'approcher de lui. A quatre pattes, le Gryffondor avança lentement dans l'eau tiède avant de se laisser envelopper par le liquide. Son corps se posa doucement sur celui du Serpentard et Harry soupira longuement en fermant les yeux. Drago l'entoura de ses bras et vint embrasser ses paupières closes.

- J'aime bien quand tu ne portes pas de lunettes.

- C'est ta manière de me dire que j'ai des yeux magnifiques ? demanda Harry dans un sourire complice, les yeux toujours fermés.

- Vaniteux, fit le Serpentard en souriant, sa main venant automatiquement se poser sur la joue du Gryffondor.

- Alors ? insista Harry en ouvrant les paupières, laissant ses yeux verts hypnotiser le Serpentard.

Drago fixa le Gryffondor avec intensité, fixant chaque détail de son visage plusieurs secondes avant de presser ses lèvres contre les siennes.

- J'avoue. Tu es magnifique…

Harry l'observa à son tour, les yeux brillants d'émotions. Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveaux, toujours plus lentement, toujours plus longtemps.

- …malgré ton caractère de cochon, compléta Drago, les yeux pétillants de malice.

- Salop, murmura Harry dans un souffle quasi inaudible.

Sans plus rien dire, Drago commença à laver les cheveux d'Harry. Ce dernier soupira d'aise. Petit à petit, ses muscles se détendaient dans l'eau et son esprit s'embruma au bout d'un moment. Harry avait fini par s'endormir.

Cette journée fut consacrée à organiser une cérémonie funèbre pour toutes les personnes assassinées ce matin-là. En fin d'après-midi, tous les professeurs ainsi que Fol'Œil s'étaient regroupés pour discuter des nouvelles stratégies de défense du château à mettre en place. Par ailleurs, il était également question de la manière à procéder pour faciliter l'accès de l'école à la population. Un résumé de la réunion fut alors affiché dans la Grande Salle pour que tous soient au courant des décisions prises.

La nuit tombée, alors que Poudlard s'endormait, Harry regardait Pansy et Drago s'habiller en vue de leur rendez-vous avec le Mage Noir. Le Gryffondor était assis au bord du lit, ses doigts fermement agrippés au drap, son dos droit comme un I. Ses yeux verts ne cessaient suivre les mouvements nerveux de leurs mains. Drago était en train de nouer une cravate noire autour de son cou tandis que Pansy lissait sa robe bleue foncée en satin de ses doigts écartés.

Harry devait bien le reconnaître : ils formaient un beau couple. Tout en contraste (cheveux noirs contre cheveux blonds pour ne citer que cela) mais tout en harmonie et en complémentarité. Le Gryffondor était content pour eux, malgré le déchirement qu'il ressentait au fond de lui en pensant au jour où Voldemort le séparerait de Drago pour toujours. Il devait en être ainsi, un point c'est tout.

Harry soupira comme s'il essayait de chasser ces noires pensées hors de sa tête en les expulsant par son nez. Si seulement cela pouvait être aussi simple. Drago et Pansy étaient maintenant prêts. Ils avaient revêtu leur robe de Mangemort par-dessus leurs vêtements de soirée et Pansy avait glissé plusieurs comprimés dans une de ses poches. A présent, une belle bague de fiançailles brillait à l'annulaire de sa main gauche.

- Bon, il est l'heure d'y aller, expliqua Drago au Gryffondor.

- Faites attention, d'accord ? souffla Harry, la gorge nouée.

A la grande surprise des deux jeunes hommes, Pansy s'avança vers Harry pour déposer furtivement ses lèvres sur sa joue.

- Merci Potter, se contenta-t-elle de dire à voix basse avant de s'éloigner.

Drago s'approcha à son tour. Harry agrippa sa robe au niveau de son torse pour le faire pencher en avant et Drago prit son visage dans ses deux mains avant de l'embrasser avec force et conviction. Puis, sans un mot, il quitta la pièce. Harry se laissa tomber sur le matelas, son regard fixant maintenant le plafond blanc. Il n'y avait plus qu'à attendre leur retour.

Suivant les instructions de Voldemort, le couple de Serpentard utilisa le réseau de cheminée pour se rendre au Ministère de la Magie. Pour être le plus discret possible, ils passèrent par la cheminée du bureau du professeur Rogue. Une fois informé de la situation, ce dernier ne broncha pas et les laissa utiliser sa cheminée.

Comme prévu, les deux Serpentard atterrirent dans le bureau du Premier Ministre. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'y trouvait déjà, en compagnie de Michael Cabot. Ce dernier était assis à ses pieds, recroquevillé comme si Voldemort venait de le battre. Inconsciemment, la main de Pansy attrapa celle de Drago. Le visage fantomatique de Voldemort sembla s'éclairer d'un plaisir malsain en les voyant. Le couple courba l'échine en signe de soumission.

- Maître, dirent-ils d'une seule voix calme et posée.

- Bonsoir mes chers Mangemorts. Je vous en prie asseyez-vous, que l'on ne perde pas de temps.

- Merci, Maître.

Pansy et Drago retirèrent leur robe pour être plus à l'aise. Les trois sorciers s'installèrent ensuite autour de la table ovale tandis que Michael Cabot resta prostré aux pieds de Voldemort. Les deux Serpentard prirent soin d'ignorer la présence du Premier Ministre.

- Bien. Je vais aller droit au but : j'ai trouvé un compromis pour nous tous. Vous souhaitez la protection de votre futur enfant et moi je veux que tous mes Mangemorts me servent à quelque chose. Il y a un domaine où vous pouvez m'être utiles tout en étant à l'abri du moindre danger. Je pense que cela vous plaira. Ce sera votre récompense pour avoir été des Mangemorts fidèles et efficaces.

Tandis que Voldemort maintenait le suspense à son paroxysme, un elfe apparut soudain, les mains encombrées de quatre plateaux en argent qu'il déposa au centre de la table. Drago remarqua les entailles profondes qu'il avait sur la peau du dos, sans doute faites par un fouet en cuir. A certains endroits, de petites gouttes de sang rouge vif apparaissaient des plaies béantes avant de couler lentement le long de sa peau. Le haut de son vieux pantalon, seul vêtement qu'il portait, était imbibé de rouge. Mais l'elfe ne se plaignit pas. Son visage resta impassible le temps de déposer ses plateaux sur la table sans un bruit. Il disparut alors pour revenir la seconde d'après, cette fois-ci pour apporter des verres de cristal ainsi que trois carafes d'eau, de jus de pomme et de vin blanc. L'elfe disparut alors.

- Servez-vous, ordonna le Lord Noir.

Drago s'exécuta tandis que Pansy restait immobile, le dos bien calé dans sa chaise pour être le plus loin possible des aliments. Ce détail n'échappa pas au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Un sourire de satisfaction s'étira sur son visage. Pansy passa la main sur son nez et sa bouche, le teint de son visage devenu pâle et même un peu verdâtre. Tous les plats et boissons présents devant elle avaient des odeurs fortes qui ne se mariaient pas forcément ensemble. Ce n'était pas gênant pour le commun des mortels, mais la situation particulière dans laquelle se trouvait Pansy avait décuplé ses capacités olfactives et bientôt, la jeune femme se trouva nauséeuse. L'odeur de poisson et de crustacé frais mêlée à celui de l'alcool lui monta à la tête avec violence.

- Excusez-moi, où sont les toilettes ? réussit à articuler Pansy juste avant de vomir sur le sol.

Voldemort éclata de rire sous le regard assassin de Drago. Ce dernier était certain qu'il l'avait fait exprès. C'était un test pour vérifier qu'elle était bien enceinte et Pansy venait de la passer haut la main. Le jeune Malefoy posa une main réconfortante sur le dos de sa future femme, tout en lui versant de l'eau dans son verre de son autre main.

- Tiens, murmura-t-il en lui tendant le verre.

Pendant ce temps, Drago en profita pour nettoyer le sol d'un coup de baguette.

- Veuillez l'excuser, Maître, se força-t-il à dire d'une voix contrôlée.

- C'est répugnant, vraiment. Je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour supporter cela, Drago. Les hommes ne devraient pas se montrer en spectacle lorsque leur femme se trouve dans un tel état.

- Je suis d'accord avec vous, mentit le Serpentard, mais nous n'avons fait que suivre vos ordres, Maître. Vous vouliez nous voir.

- Mais je ne tenais pas à me faire vomir dessus ! se plaignit Voldemort même s'il souriait toujours victorieusement.

- Pardonnez-moi, Maître, dit Pansy en courbant l'échine.

Voldemort ignora ses paroles et fit disparaître les plats de la table d'un coup de baguette. Il leur expliqua ensuite leur nouvelle mission avec un plaisir non dissimulé. Le visage de Drago se décomposa alors que Pansy soupira de soulagement.

- Ce cher Harry Potter a provoqué cette guerre des médias et nous, nous allons la remporter. Cela va être très amusant !

- Quand devrons-nous quitter Poudlard ? demanda Drago en dissimulant ses craintes.

- Cette nuit, répondit Voldemort. Rentrez vite, prenez vos affaires et allez vous installer dans ce manoir. (Le Lord Noir déposa une grosse clé noire ancienne sur la table.) Voici la clé de votre demeure.

Drago la prit avec délicatesse et l'inspecta attentivement. Il y avait des inscriptions un peu effacées sur les deux côtés de la clé.

- Ce manoir est à vous, insista Voldemort. Inutile de savoir à qui il appartenait avant…

Le Serpentard avait bien une idée en tête. Cette demeure avait dû appartenir à des Moldus ou à des Sangs Mêlés qui avaient refusé de se laisser faire. Il n'y avait sans doute plus personne pour réclamer ce bien.

- C'est juste. Merci infiniment.

- C'est normal, Drago. Tu l'as bien mérité. Il est maintenant temps pour vous de partir. Mais juste une chose avant…

Tous se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers la cheminée. Voldemort vérifia leur marque des ténèbres puis il les laissa partir.

Harry se redressa en entendant le tableau du chevalier du Catogan grincer. Il se mit debout l'instant d'après, le cœur battant d'excitation. Drago et Pansy le retrouvèrent dans la chambre à coucher. La jeune femme enleva sa robe dans une expiration bruyante. Son front était luisant de sueur froide et ses mains tremblaient. Drago se tourna vers elle.

- Est-ce que tu peux nous laisser un moment, s'il te plaît ? demanda Drago à voix basse.

La jeune femme s'exécuta sans rien dire et ferma la porte. Drago prit une grande respiration, puis il fit face à Harry. Sa bouche était tout d'un coup très sèche et ses mâchoires serrées à un point où il ne pouvait plus parler. La terre allait s'ouvrir sous les pieds d'Harry, il le savait et cela lui déchirait les entrailles de penser que c'était sans doute la dernière fois qu'ils se voyaient. C'était la fin de leur histoire.

Sans qu'il ne puisse le contrôler, ses mains tremblantes virent se poser sur les joues du Gryffondor. Des larmes commençaient à lui brouiller la vue et la salive à inonder sa bouche. Drago déglutit trois fois avant de fermer les yeux et de poser son front contre celui de l'homme qui comptait le plus dans sa vie. Son menton trembla violemment sous l'émotion qui le submergeait mais Drago tint bon. Il ne pleura pas. Il n'avait pas le temps pour ça. Il embrassa alors Harry avec tout l'amour et le désespoir qu'il ressentait à cet instant.

- Harry, Pansy et moi on va quitter Poudlard. Cette nuit. Et on ne reviendra pas.

Le Gryffondor recula d'un pas, le regard flamboyant et sauvage. Ses sourcils se froncèrent. Son visage se déforma de douleur mais Harry ne montra rien de plus. Drago s'approcha de lui jusqu'à ce que leur corps soient en contact. Ses bras encerclèrent les épaules du Gryffondor tandis que sa tête se posa sur son épaule.

- Où allez-vous ? murmura l'Elu.

- Nous allons nous installer dans un manoir, pas loin de celui de mes parents. Pansy et moi avons une autre mission à remplir. Voldemort nous veut comme vitrine de cette nouvelle ère. Nous serons le modèle de famille à suivre. Tu pourras nous voir dans les journaux…

- C'est la meilleure chose pour vous. Je suis vraiment heureux de l'apprendre, dit Harry avec conviction.

- Je n'oublierai pas ce que nous avons vécu.

- Tu ne cesseras jamais de m'aimer, n'est-ce pas ? Malgré le temps ? Promets-moi que tu te souviendras de moi.

- Harry, ne perds pas espoir, d'accord ? Je suis sûr que nous nous retrouverons, mentit le Serpentard.

- Peut-être.

- N'oublie jamais : tu n'es pas seul, affirma Drago en repensant à la dernière lettre que lui avait envoyée Blaise. Hermione et Ron t'attendent toujours. Rappelle-toi, c'est ce que Pansy t'a dit.

- C'est vrai. T'inquiète pas pour moi. Ça va aller, dit le Gryffondor en quittant l'étreinte de Drago.

Drago dut se résoudre à préparer ses affaires, à vider chacune des pièces jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste que les affaires d'Harry. Il valait mieux ne pas éterniser les adieux, que ce soit pour lui ou Harry. C'était assez dur comme ça.

Drago attrapa Baltus d'une main et Balthazar de l'autre. Il présenta les deux chauves-souris à Harry qui s'avança vers elles en souriant légèrement. Il embrassa Baltus sur la tête et caressa Balthazar un instant.

- Soyez sages, se contenta-t-il de leur dire.

Drago tenta d'avaler la boule qui s'était logée dans sa gorge, sans succès. Balthazar bailla sans grand intérêt tandis que Baltus s'envola de la main de son maître pour venir se poser sur l'épaule d'Harry. L'animal couina plaintivement, comme si elle avait pu sentir ce qui se passait. Le visage du Gryffondor se crispa, ses yeux verts ne pouvant plus cacher toute la tristesse qu'ils contenaient. Alors Harry voûta son dos et baissa la tête pour ne pas voir le visage de Drago qui était devant lui. Baltus vint lécher sa joue pour lui dire adieux à sa façon, puis elle rejoignit Balthazar sous la robe de Drago.

- Fais gaffe à tes fesses, Potter, dit Pansy en le prenant dans ses bras un bref instant.

Harry hocha la tête tandis que Drago s'approchait à son tour de lui. Ils restèrent un long moment à détailler une dernière fois leur visage avant que Drago ne fasse le dernier pas pour que leurs lèvres se rejoignent. Un baiser plein de retenue, comme si Drago avait peur de le briser en mille morceaux s'il appuyait trop sur sa bouche. Harry se retira brusquement, sans un regard derrière lui. Il referma la porte de la chambre à coucher et resta debout, au bon milieu de la pièce.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'il entendit le tableau du chevalier du Catogan grincer qu'il comprit qu'ils étaient partis.

Pour toujours.

Harry se plia en deux sous le poids de la douleur. La tension dans son ventre et sa poitrine était insupportable. Alors Harry cria. Il cria de toutes ses forces comme s'il voulait expulser la souffrance de son corps. Ses genoux percutèrent le sol. Ses poings s'écrasèrent sur ses cuisses, ses ongles plantés jusqu'au sang dans le creux de ses paumes.

Et Harry cria.

Et Harry pleura.

Jusqu'à ce que le silence revienne et devienne sa nouvelle compagne de route…

* * *

Bonjour à tous,

J'espère que la fin de vos vacances se passe bien.

Pour ce qui est de ce chapitre, j'espère que les adieux ne sont pas trop ridicules et bisounours. Faut quand même penser qu'Harry est certain de mourir bientôt et qu'il est persuadé qu'ils ne se reverront plus. C'est le début d'une période difficile pour le Gryffondor.

On va voir comment tout ça évolue...

Bisous et à bientôt !


	45. Epreuve 45: S'ouvrir au terme

_Et Harry cria._

_Et Harry pleura._

_Jusqu'à ce que le silence revienne et devienne sa nouvelle compagne de route…_

Une simple coupure dans le temps.

Une simple blessure saignante.

Une simple douleur persistante.

Même après deux mois.

Même après tout ce temps, Harry avait toujours cette sensation d'être un mort-vivant qui revivait inlassablement toutes ses douleurs d'homme mortel.

La vie n'était plus qu'une suite d'images sans couleurs.

Harry n'avait pas changé les draps depuis le départ du couple de Serpentard. Bien que les tissus ne sentaient plus que son odeur depuis longtemps, le Gryffondor persistait à y mettre son nez, à la recherche désespérée d'une senteur familière qui aurait pu calmer sa douleur un temps soit peu.

Harry n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même.

Pourtant, il dormait la nuit, prenait une douche chaque matin et mangeait à chaque repas. Cela ne changeait rien. Son regard était vide, ses lèvres inertes, n'esquissant plus le moindre sourire.

Hermione et Ron avaient beau tout mettre en œuvre pour le convaincre de revenir vers eux, rien ne fonctionnait. Au fil du temps, ses amis avaient fini par abandonner et Harry en était vraiment soulagé. Le Gryffondor n'aspirait plus qu'à rester complètement seul. A attendre la mort sans se débattre. Tant que celle-ci arrachait son cœur meurtri au passage.

Harry ne ressentait plus de peine pour ses deux amis. Ces derniers avaient trouvé quelqu'un pour le remplacer, enfin, lui voyait les choses ainsi. L'instinct maternel d'Hermione devait s'être réveillé car la jeune femme avait pris le petit garçon orphelin sous son aile. Il s'appelait Joseph et il était devenu inséparable de sa « mère adoptive » au bout de quelques semaines. Ron semblait ne pas s'en plaindre même s'il était plus distant du garçon qu'Hermione.

Harry les observait souvent lorsqu'il allait manger dans la Grande Salle. Il avait l'impression d'être dans un monde parallèle où il n'existait plus, où personne ne le voyait, ce qui lui permettait de regarder tout le monde à loisir. Joseph avait pris sa place dans le cœur de ses amis. Hermione et Ron avaient retrouvé le sourire et parfois, Harry pouvait entendre le rire enfantin de Joseph non loin de lui à la table.

Luna et Neville s'étaient également inquiétés pour lui dans les premiers temps. Luna lui avait même proposé une fiole de potion calmante qu'elle venait de mettre au point avec Neville. Cependant, Harry avait refusé. Il ne voulait rien qui puisse l'éloigner de sa douleur, seule preuve d'avoir un jour été heureux et amoureux. Seule la mort aurait le privilège de tout arrêter. Harry leur avait expliqué qu'il voulait rester seul à présent et le couple n'insista pas.

Malgré tout, le Gryffondor ne paraissait jamais seul. Tous les jours, il allait rendre visite aux Survivants dans la Salle sur Demande, en compagnie de Rogue. Tous les jours, il répétait les mêmes consignes d'entraînements tel un automate. Le professeur de potions voyait bien qu'il était dans un état déplorable, mais Harry n'était pas venu le voir pour parler, pas une seule fois. Alors le Mangemort ne fit rien, si ce n'était garder un œil sur lui.

Poudlard avait beaucoup changé en deux mois. Toutes les salles de classe avaient été transformées en dortoirs pour les nouveaux arrivants et l'aile sud du château avait été agrandie pour accueillir des dizaines de milliers de réfugiés en plus. Poudlard grouillait de monde. Chaque accès souterrain du château avait été condamné et une coupole magique invisible protégeait à chaque instant l'édifice de pierre. Même sans transplaner, on ne pouvait ni entrer ni sortir du château, à l'exception du réseau de cheminée qui fonctionnait toujours dans quelques salles.

Des sorciers volontaires faisaient le guet jour et nuit. Ils connaissaient les formules magiques pour annuler la fonction étanche de la coupole magique afin de laisser entrer des personnes ou de laisser sortir des sorciers pour défendre le château. Harry, Neville et Luna s'étaient naturellement portés volontaires dès le premier jour, même si leur démarche n'était pas appréciée par le professeur McGonagall qui persistait à dire qu'ils étaient trop jeunes pour se mettre ainsi en danger. Harry ne l'écouta même pas. Il savait qu'il ne risquait rien. Et dans le pire des scénarios, il était capable de se défendre.

Ce matin de mai, Harry montait justement la garde avec une dizaine d'autres sorciers. Un soleil franc était déjà bien haut perché dans le ciel. La vue était parfaitement dégagée, le ciel n'ayant aucun nuage. Harry était assis sur une vieille couverture marron posée à même le sol, à trois mètre de la porte d'entrée principale du château. Ses yeux scrutaient au loin, au-delà des montagnes, puis tout près dans le parc, sous les arbres, derrière les pierres, dans le lac. Tout était calme.

Harry soupira. Aussi étrange que cela pouvait paraître, le Gryffondor désirait de l'action. Dans ces moments forts, il oubliait tous ces problèmes, toute sa douleur et n'aspirait qu'à sauver les pauvres gens qui tentaient de fuir les villes. Harry n'avait toujours tué personne de sa baguette mais il était arrivé à plusieurs reprises qu'il neutralise un Mangemort et que Neville ne l'élimine, de la même manière que la première fois. Harry ne disait plus rien. Cela lui était égal.

L'ennui, c'est qu'il n'avait rien à faire à cet instant. Alors son esprit fit ce qu'il faisait toujours dans ces moments : il replongea dans ses souvenirs. Sans fermer les yeux, Harry pouvait aisément se rappeler les détails de son visage. Ses mèches blondes (dont ses doigts sentaient encore la texture), ses yeux gris (qui pouvaient autant faire peur que rassurer et calmer), ses lèvres masculines (à la fois forte et douce), ses joues (qu'il avait pu voir sillonnées de larmes), son nez (parfaitement structuré) et son front (qu'il avait pu voir luire de sueur tandis qu'ils couchaient ensemble). Harry ferma les yeux un bref instant, juste pour mieux apprécier la perfection de son visage. Dans son esprit, Drago souriait pour lui, autant avec ses lèvres qu'avec ses yeux.

Harry rouvrit brusquement les paupières en entendant une voix familière crier son nom. Une tête aux cheveux sauvages et flamboyants apparut à la lisière de la forêt.

- Fol'Œil ! s'écria-t-il. La voie est libre !

- Sans blague ! éructa l'homme en faisant un signe derrière lui. C'est ce que je viens de te dire ! Alors ouvre-moi un passage, par Merlin !

Derrière Fol'Œil, Harry découvrit plusieurs dizaines de sorciers qui le suivaient en un serpentin qui semblait ne jamais se finir. Le Gryffondor se mit rapidement debout et murmura les formules secrètes pour créer un passage dans la coupole magique.

- Transitum aperit. Visibile. Nunc, murmura Harry en faisant trois rotations de son poignet droit devant lui.

Aussitôt, un cerceau de lumière apparut devant lui, assez grand pour laisser passer un homme. Fol'Œil se précipita vers le halo de lumière et se posta à côté pour laisser les autres sorciers entrer en premier. L'Auror avait un long fusil entre ses mains. C'était sa nouvelle arme contre les Mangemorts et il ne lui avait fallu que quelques jours pour apprendre à manier l'objet à la perfection. Il en était très fier et s'amusait à parader avec l'arme devant le professeur Rogue dès qu'il en avait l'occasion.

Une fois que tous furent passés de l'autre côté de la coupole, Harry murmura « Finite » et le halo de lumière disparut dans un bouquet d'étincelles et de crépitements. Harry se précipita vers Fol'Œil pour avoir des nouvelles fraîches.

- Alors ? Comment ça se passe de votre côté ?

- Je trouve qu'on se débrouille comme des chefs, fanfaronna l'Auror dans un sourire victorieux. En plus, y'a des gars qui ont décidé de ne plus se cacher et de nous aider à ramener les gens ici et dans les nouveaux camps qu'on a installé un peu partout. Ces mecs ont vraiment des couilles !

- Merci pour l'info, fit Harry dans une grimace.

- Bah quoi ? C'est vrai. Je peux confectionner des Portoloins mais cette putain de marque m'empêche de les donner aux gens, tu le sais. Alors faut bien que des gars qui n'ont pas la marque le fassent à ma place. De l'aide est toujours bienvenue et c'est pareil pour les autres camps que j'ai mis sur pied. Pour sécuriser les lieux magiquement, tu imagines que je ne peux pas le faire et d'ailleurs je ne peux pas rester là-bas indéfiniment à faire le guet.

- C'est certain, dit Harry en voyant Seamus arriver pour prendre sa place. Bon, mon tour de garde est fini. Je vais aller me reposer un peu. A plus tard.

Harry se pressa de rentrer pour ne pas à avoir à parler à Seamus. Tant qu'il n'était pas le sujet de la conversation, cela ne le dérangeait pas et c'est pourquoi, il discutait de temps en temps avec Fol'Œil qui n'en avait rien à faire de son état. Cela faisait du bien de ne pas toujours voir l'inquiétude dans les yeux des personnes avec qui il osait encore parler.

A cette heure matinale, les gens qui vivaient dans le château dormaient encore à poings fermés. Harry aimait ce silence, cette solitude. Pas besoin de porter un masque, à supposer qu'il était encore capable de dissimuler ses émotions. Au fond, Harry s'en fichait bien.

La tête baissée, le Gryffondor avançait dans les couloirs, ses jambes connaissant le chemin par cœur. Un éclat de rire le fit stopper net. Avant même qu'il ne puisse partir dans une autre direction pour les éviter, Hermione, Joseph et Ron apparurent devant lui. Le petit garçon tenait la main d'Hermione et Ron avait un bras autour des épaules de son amie. Une parfaite image de famille pensa Harry. Son esprit ne put s'empêcher d'imaginer Pansy, Drago et leur enfant à la place, juste histoire de se faire du mal. Harry serra la mâchoire et se remit à avancer.

- Bonjour Harry, fit Hermione pour tenter d'engager une discussion banale.

- Salut, se contenta de répondre l'Elu d'une voix totalement dénuée d'émotions.

Ron fronça les sourcils, ce qu'il faisait à chaque fois qu'ils se croisaient tous les quatre. Joseph quitta la main d'Hermione et se mit face au Gryffondor. Ce dernier se raidit et le regarda de toute sa hauteur.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda Harry à voix basse.

- Harry, baisse-toi ! chuchota Hermione, scandalisée par son attitude face à l'enfant.

Sans regarder la jeune femme, Harry se mit à la hauteur du garçon et reposa sa question. Sans rien dire, Joseph se lova contre le torse du Gryffondor et entoura ses petits bras autour de lui. Harry ne put s'empêcher de sursauter en inhalant bruyamment. Ses bras restèrent écartés dans le vide, de chaque côté de son corps tandis que l'enfant le serrait un peu plus fort.

- Hermione dit souvent que tu aurais besoin d'un gros câlin, alors voilà, murmura l'enfant.

Le Gryffondor fusilla la jeune femme du regard avant de quitter l'étreinte de Joseph. Il se mit debout, face à Hermione, l'air menaçant. Ron fit un pas en avant.

- Eh bien, tu pourras lui dire qu'elle a tort, déclara-t-il d'une voix à faire glacer le sang.

- Connard, souffla Ron de sorte à ce que Joseph n'entende pas.

Harry soutint le regard furibond de son ancien ami avant de s'éloigner.

- Harry…, supplia Hermione mais ce dernier l'ignora.

Le Gryffondor rentra dans l'appartement qui appartenait autrefois au couple de Serpentard. Il marcha nerveusement de long en large dans le salon, essayant de ne plus penser à Hermione et Ron. Finalement, il était clair qu'ils n'abandonneraient jamais. Quoi qu'il fasse, ses amis d'enfance espéraient toujours qu'il revienne vers eux. Même Ron. Au-delà de sa colère, Harry savait qu'il ne désirait rien d'autre que son retour. Le Gryffondor envoya son pied dans le battant de bois du placard qui se ferma violemment. Harry soupira de frustration et s'assit par terre, près d'une pile de vieux journaux.

- Pourquoi ils ne comprennent pas ? murmura-t-il en se frottant les yeux de fatigue.

Harry soupira à nouveau avant d'attraper le journal qui se trouvait en haut de la pile. Sans regarder les trois premières pages d'actualité (selon Voldemort), Harry étala directement la quatrième page devant ses yeux. Ses doigts virent automatiquement lisser la feuille de papier crasseuse dans l'espoir d'améliorer la qualité de l'illustration, de la photo animée plus précisément. Le journal datait de mars dernier. Sur la photo, Drago posait au côté de Pansy qui était vêtue d'une robe blanche ornée de magnifiques dentelles fines. Le couple échangea un regard complice avant de sourire au photographe. Harry avait toujours l'impression que le regard du Serpentard lui était destiné personnellement. Peut-être qu'il pensait à lui en regardant l'objectif. Le Gryffondor ne pouvait s'empêcher de le penser à chaque fois qu'il regardait cette photo.

L'article correspondant à cette illustration racontait en détail le déroulement du mariage du couple de Serpentard. Toutes les grandes familles de Sang-Pur étaient présentes, ainsi que Voldemort. L'union fut célébrée dans la demeure du couple le 20 mars 1997.

Deux autres photos étaient jointes à l'article : l'une montrait Voldemort en grande discussion avec plusieurs invités (des Mangemorts) et une autre était une vue d'ensemble qui permettait de voir les jeunes mariés entourés de la foule au pied d'un splendide escalier de marbre gris, avec le vaste buffet sur la gauche (Baltus et Balthazar tournoyant autour sans se faire remarquer).

Harry referma le journal et en prit un autre. Celui-ci réussit à lui décrocher un imperceptible sourire. Trois photos illustraient l'article sur le couple modèle de Sang-Pur. La première montrait Drago et Pansy s'enlacer avec bonheur tandis que'il venait soi disant d'apprendre l'heureuse nouvelle. C'était amusant de les voir jouer une comédie romantique. Ce qui l'était moins, c'était d'entendre les insultes que proférait tout le monde à l'égard du couple à chaque publication.

Quelque part, Harry comprenait leur colère et la logique aurait voulu qu'il soit également furieux contre les deux Serpentard car Voldemort avait de plus en plus de partisans grâce à cette stratégie de communication. Le Lord Noir leur promettait une vie de rêve en échange de leur soumission et de leur loyauté. Des villes autrefois fantômes commençaient à reprendre vie, colonisées par ces nouveaux partisans généralement Sangs-Mêlés.

L'article disait que Pansy était enceinte d'un mois tout juste (alors que le fœtus devait avoir un à deux mois de plus). Harry eut un pincement au cœur en voyant l'alliance en argent au doigt de Drago. Cela faisait bizarre mais surtout, cela lui rappelait qu'il n'était plus à lui. Le Gryffondor préféra regarder les autres photos. La deuxième montrait le couple dans un magasin de meubles pour enfant et la troisième présentait la chambre du futur bébé avec un petit lit à barreaux en bois clair dans le coin droit, au fond de la pièce et une haute fenêtre avec des rideaux verts au niveau du mur du fond, à gauche. Il y avait aussi une table à langer et un grand placard installés contre le mur gauche de la pièce. C'était lumineux et pas trop grand.

Harry se rendit compte que sa gorge était serrée. Cette chambre était prête à accueillir la vie. Elle était déjà pleine de vie. Sa main empêcha une larme de couler sur sa joue. Le Gryffondor se sentait amer parce qu'il savait qu'il n'avait aucun rôle à jouer dans cette histoire. C'était celle de Pansy et Drago et peu importe si tout le monde croyait que c'était un couple monté de toute pièce, lui savait qu'il n'en était rien. Ils étaient amoureux.

Harry reposa les journaux sur la pile de papiers poussiéreux, puis il trouva la force de se mettre debout. Son ventre gargouilla de faim mais le Gryffondor l'ignora d'un léger coup de poing porté à son estomac. Il s'écroula sur le lit et ferma les yeux…

Ainsi, quatre mois s'écoulèrent sans véritable changement.

Harry s'étira dans le lit tout en baillant puis il se recroquevilla sur le côté. Quelque chose se froissa sous son flanc. Le Gryffondor enleva machinalement le journal qui était coincé sous son corps et se rendormit aussitôt.

Ce n'est que deux heures plus tard que le jeune homme décida de se lever. Le mois de septembre avait débuté et Harry était toujours de ce monde. Le Gryffondor avait fini par ne plus y penser. Il vivait au jour le jour, sans être heureux ni malheureux. La douleur semblait s'être estompée avec le temps et elle avait laissé place à un sentiment de neutralité froide. Seulement parfois, elle revenait sournoisement lui presser le cœur pour lui rappeler qu'il n'avait pas le droit d'être indifférent face à toutes ces injustices. Il devait avoir mal lorsque des gens étaient assassinés et il devait être triste lorsqu'il pensait à Drago. C'était humain et c'était normal.

Harry prit le journal qui traînait sur le lit défait et regarda une énième fois la photo en quatrième page. Pansy était radieuse, les mains posées sur son ventre bien arrondi, les doigts entrelacés avec ceux de Drago qui se tenait derrière elle, un sourire débordant de fierté illuminant son visage. Harry ne put s'empêcher de passer un doigt sur les lèvres en papier du Serpentard.

- Tu es si beau, murmura Harry.

Le Gryffondor soupira tout en reposant le journal sur la nouvelle pile de papiers, à côté de l'ancienne. Il alla prendre une douche et quitta son sanctuaire. Après avoir déjeuné, il s'entraîna avec le professeur de potions pendant quelques heures avant de prendre son tour de garde, cette fois-ci au sommet de la tour d'astronomie. C'était le meilleur endroit pour surveiller le ciel de loin. Harry avait la tête levée vers les nuages lorsqu'il entendit quelqu'un monter l'escalier en colimaçon à toute vitesse. Harry se retourna et dégaina sa baguette par précaution. La tête du professeur Rogue apparut dans l'escalier, les joues rouges et le souffle court.

Harry comprit.

- Potter, j'ai besoin de votre aide. Venez avec moi.

Sans attendre une réponse, Rogue disparut et le Gryffondor se précipita dans l'escalier, descendant les marches quatre à quatre pour le rattraper. Après une course effrénée dans les couloirs, le professeur ouvrit la porte de son bureau et laissa Harry entrer en premier.

- C'est maintenant, n'est-ce pas ? demanda le Gryffondor dont les doigts commençaient à trembler à la réalisation qu'il allait enfin devoir accomplir son ultime sacrifice.

Le Mangemort le fixa de ses yeux sombres et acquiesça gravement.

- Si tout se passe comme prévu, oui. Je viens de recevoir un message de Dumbledore. Ils ont réussi à entrer au Ministère sans se faire repérer. Le serpent est là-bas, c'est certain. Pour détruire les Horcruxes, Dumbledore nous a laissés deux crochets de basilique.

Rogue sortit sa baguette et murmura plusieurs sortilèges. Un coffre en métal se matérialisa dans un coin du bureau. D'autres jets de lumière bleutée sortirent de sa baguette et atteignirent le coffre. La porte épaisse s'ouvrit dans un déclic et le Mangemort se dépêcha d'en sortir les crochets de basilique et les Horcruxes à détruire : un vieux médaillon, un diadème et une petite coupe dorée. Il les posa par terre sous l'œil curieux du Gryffondor. Quelque chose en lui sembla bouger, comme une grosse larve au fond de ses entrailles qui réagissait à la présence de ces objets.

- Alors c'est ça ?

- Oui. Il faut attendre le feu vert pour les détruire. Quand ce maudit serpent sera éliminé, ce sera à nous d'agir.

Harry et Rogue s'installèrent par terre, le dos contre le mur. L'attente était longue et pesante, le silence comme un bourdonnement dans les oreilles. Harry entendait son cœur battre avec force dans sa poitrine. La peur l'avait rejoint. Le Gryffondor ferma les yeux et essaya de se calmer en repensant à Drago, Pansy et leur enfant. Leur petite fille pour être exact.

Il allait mourir pour elle, pour Drago, pour Pansy, pour Hermione, pour Ron, pour Joseph, pour Neville, pour Luna, pour Rogue, pour Dumbledore. Pour tous.

Harry expira longuement pour tenter de se rassurer. Il attendait ce moment depuis des mois. Il voulait être libéré de ce cauchemar. Mais une part de lui persistait à crier, à se révolter contre le destin funeste que le monde lui imposait.

Harry voulait vivre, maintenant que sa mort était imminente…

* * *

Salut tout le monde !

Bon alors j'espère que aimerez ce chapitre parce que j'en ai bavé, enfin plutôt transpiré comme un boeuf lol ! Sérieux, se creuser les méninges dans cette canicule avec un ordi en surchauffe sur ses jambes, c'est un peu du masochisme.

Mais heureusement, j'en suis très satisfaite parce que j'ai pu mettre tous les éléments que je voulais sans bâcler ce chapitre et je l'espère en faisant passer toutes les émotions que je voulais.

Vous pensiez avoir touché le fond, eh ben non lol !

Il y a encore pire au menu de la suite.

J'ignore combien de chapitres je vais écrire avant d'arrêter d'un coup jusqu'à la fin de l'année scolaire, peut-être cinq / six, mais je vous dis déjà pour vous préparer psychologiquement lol !

Allez je vous laisse !

A bientôt !


	46. Epreuve 46:Quand le sacrifice suffit pas

_Harry expira longuement pour tenter de se rassurer. Il attendait ce moment depuis des mois. Il voulait être libéré de ce cauchemar. Mais une part de lui persistait à crier, à se révolter contre le destin funeste que le monde lui imposait._

_Harry voulait vivre, maintenant que sa mort était imminente…_

- Tenez-vous à la vie ? demanda Harry en tournant la tête vers le professeur de potion.

- Pas spécialement. Pourquoi me le demandez-vous, Potter ?

- J'en sais rien. Peut-être parce que je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous suivez les instructions de Dumbledore. En quoi croyez-vous ? Pourquoi vous vous battez ?

- J'ai fait une promesse à Dumbledore et je tiens la respecter, fin de l'histoire. Je ne tiens ni à la vie, ni à Dumbledore, ni à personne. C'est assez clair comme ça ?

- On respecte une promesse parce qu'on a des valeurs, parce qu'on croit en certaines choses de la vie. Vous ne me dites jamais tout, insista Harry.

- Mêlez-vous de ce qui vous regarde, menaça le Mangemort, le visage de Lily envahissant son esprit.

- Vous persistez à vous faire passer pour quelqu'un de mauvais et pourtant, il y a quelque chose de profondément bon en vous qui guide vos pas. Je sais que j'ai raison.

- Quelle différence cela fait ?

- On peut alors mourir en paix, je crois.

Le Mangemort dévisagea le Gryffondor pendant un long moment. Il venait de comprendre que toutes ces questions ne lui étaient pas seulement destinées. Harry voulait être rassuré, une dernière fois. Il voulait savoir qu'il prenait la bonne décision.

- Ce sera votre cas, Potter ?

- Je l'espère. Malgré mon envie de vivre…

Le professeur de potions fronça les sourcils et se tourna un peu plus vers le jeune homme qui paraissait à la fois terrifié et dépité.

- Ce n'est pas le moment de reculer. Vous faites ce que devez faire, un point c'est tout.

- Je n'abandonnerai pas, assura le Gryffondor pour se convaincre lui-même.

- Souvenez-vous pourquoi vous le faites.

- Je le fais pour les êtres qui me sont chers. Je le fais pour qu'ils puissent continuer de vivre et je le fais parce que j'ai confiance en Dumbledore, et en vous.

- Gardez-le en tête, cela vous aidera. Ne pensez à rien d'autre. Jusqu'à la fin…

- D'accord, soupira Harry en baissant la tête.

Le Gryffondor se frotta les mains contre son pantalon pour enlever la moiteur de ses paumes, puis il se mit debout. Il fallait qu'il marche pour s'occuper l'esprit, pour maintenir l'illusion qu'il pouvait encore agir sur son destin.

Les minutes s'écoulaient très lentement, mettant les nerfs des deux hommes à rude épreuve. Une demi-heure plus tard, Harry était en train de se ronger les ongles à outrance, ses jambes ne cessant jamais de le faire tourner en rond dans l'espace exigu du bureau de Rogue. Le Mangemort ne pouvait s'empêcher de le regarder bouger dans tous les sens, sa gorge se serrant un peu en imaginant ce qu'il devait ressentir à cet instant. La mort n'était rien comparée à son attente. C'était comme si Harry expérimentait une mort lente devant ses yeux.

Le Mangemort se mit debout et s'avança vers l'Elu. Ce dernier s'arrêta de marcher en le voyant s'approcher avec un tel regard énigmatique. Rogue se mit face au jeune homme et d'une main hésitante, il serra son épaule gauche.

- Cela se passera bien, vous verrez. La mort n'est qu'une délivrance de toutes les horreurs qui se passent dans ce bas monde.

- Vous aspirez à la mort depuis longtemps, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Harry, le regard peiné.

- Disons que rien ne me manquera si je meurs, dit le Mangemort d'une voix sombre.

Harry voulut répondre quand une alarme discrète sonna sur le bureau. Les deux hommes se précipitèrent à la table. Posé sur une pile de parchemins, il y avait un petit objet cuivré dont la forme ressemblait à celle d'un sifflet. Rogue le prit du bout des doigts et l'objet cessa de faire du bruit pendant quelques secondes. Harry retint sa respiration lorsque l'objet se mit à cracher une cacophonie de sons d'explosion, de cris, de bruits de pas et de portes qui claquent. Et soudain, le Gryffondor entendit le halètement d'un homme qui ressemblait presque à un râle douloureux.

- Nous avons échoué, s'empressa de dire l'homme avant que tout redevienne silencieux dans la pièce.

Harry échangea un regard horrifié avec Rogue. Dumbledore venait d'annoncer l'échec de leur plan d'une simple phrase.

- Merde, murmura Harry. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors ?

- Je crains qu'il n'y ait rien à faire pour le moment.

- Et Dumbledore ? Est-ce qu'on ne devrait pas les aider à fuir ?

- Ce n'est pas notre rôle. Nous restons et nous attendons de nouvelles instructions, répondit Rogue d'une voix tendue.

- Mais s'il n'y en a pas d'autres ? ! insista l'Elu les yeux quasi exorbités. Qu'est-ce qu'on fera alors ? !

- JE N'EN SAIS RIEN ! explosa le Mangemort.

- Peut-être qu'on devrait quand même détruire ces trois Horcruxes pour affaiblir Voldemort.

- Et lui montrer qu'on connaît l'existence des Horcruxes qu'il a créés ? Ce serait totalement idiot dans la mesure où il mettra Nagini en sûreté et qu'on aura plus aucune chance de le détruire.

- Rien ne nous dit que Voldemort ne sait pas déjà, après ce qui vient de se passer. Et puis, le serpent était déjà en sûreté s'ils n'ont pas réussi à le tuer.

- Votre idée est stupide, point final ! Il faut attendre d'en savoir plus avant de prendre une décision qui changera peut-être tout. Et maintenant, fermez-là.

- Très bien, comme vous voudrez. Moi, je vais retourner à la tour d'astronomie.

Mais Harry n'eut même pas le temps de monter au sommet de la tour. La grosse cloche de Poudlard retentit dans tout le château pour annoncer la présence de personnes dans le parc. Le Gryffondor fit demi-tour, descendant l'escalier en colimaçon à toute vitesse, avant de se précipiter vers la porte principale de Poudlard, les poumons en feu.

La nuit venait tout juste de tomber, ce qui n'empêchait pas Harry de voir du mouvement à travers les arbres. Bien vite, des voix menaçantes se firent entendre au loin et tout d'un coup, ce fut le chaos total. Les sortilèges fusaient de partout dans la forêt, ricochant par moment contre les arbres, faisant exploser leur tronc et leurs branches. Des bruits de transplanage de firent entendre encore plus loin dans la pénombre tandis que plusieurs sorciers de Poudlard ouvrirent un passage dans la coupole magique. Harry reconnut Neville et Luna en tête, Seamus et Dean derrière eux et sur les côtés, Fol'Œil et McGonagall. La vieille sorcière se retourna pour refermer le halo de lumière alors Harry se dépêcha de passer à travers.

Sans rien dire, le Gryffondor rejoignit le groupe qui avançait très vite, bien qu'à pas de loup. Neville sortit une fiole de potion de sa poche et enleva le bouchon de liège. Une fois arrivés à la lisière du bois, tout se passa très vite. Le groupe se déploya sur les côtés sans un bruit.

- Lumos maxima, murmura Luna.

Mangemorts comme sorciers furent éblouis et les duels s'interrompirent brusquement. Neville profita de cette occasion pour éclater sa fiole contre un sapin qui se trouvait juste à la limite des deux clans. Le tronc de l'arbre gronda dangereusement tandis qu'il grandissait à une vitesse folle, filant vers le ciel, grossissant sur les côtés, ses racines sinueuses s'étalant sous la terre tels des serpents en fuite. Neville jeta un autre sort à la base du tronc pour séparer l'arbre de ses racines, puis Maugrey Fol'Œil fit chuter l'énorme sapin d'un autre sort, de telle sorte que les sorciers furent protégés derrière le tronc.

Battre en retraite était la meilleure solution, vu le nombre de Mangemorts. Tous le savaient très bien. Deux sorciers étaient à terre et il n'en restait que quatre autres debout. Derrière le tronc de trouvaient au moins une trentaine de Mangemorts et étant donné les bruits de transplanage au loin, d'autres n'allaient pas tarder à arriver.

Fol'Œil rampa jusqu'au tronc et plaça le bout de son fusil sur l'écorce, à un endroit où des branches recouvertes d'aiguilles permettaient de cacher son visage tout en ayant une bonne vue du côté adverse. Sans la moindre hésitation, il commença à tirer dans le tas, semant ainsi la panique chez les Mangemorts qui détalèrent pour se mettre à l'abris quelques mètres plus loin.

Le professeur McGonagall en profita pour s'approcher de l'un des blessés. Elle étouffa un hoquet de stupeur en reconnaissant le directeur de Poudlard qui était allongé sur le dos, des traces de morsure au cou bien visibles.

- Oh mon dieu, lâcha-t-elle en le voyant dans un tel état.

Les yeux du vieil homme papillonnaient tandis qu'il essayait de ne pas perdre conscience. La sorcière fit signe à Dean Thomas qui se rapprocha aussitôt.

- Nous devons les amener au plus vite au château. Je me charge du professeur Dumbledore. Vous, occupez-vous de cet homme-là.

- Il es mort, madame ! s'exclama Dean, l'index et le majeur sur la carotide de l'Auror.

- Nous le ramenons quand même.

La vieille sorcière recula accroupie, tout en faisant léviter le corps du directeur de Poudlard à quelques centimètres du sol. Dean fit de même avec l'autre homme et Seamus se pressa de se mettre devant eux pour les couvrir. Un bouclier de protection magique se matérialisa devant Seamus qui venait de murmurer le sortilège.

Pendant ce temps, Luna continuait d'éclairer la forêt de sa baguette pour que Neville, Harry et Fol'Œil sachent où diriger leurs attaques. L'Auror avait réussi à toucher six Mangemorts en tout. Sa langue pointait entre ses lèvres tandis qu'il restait bien concentré. Quant à Neville et Harry, il formait un tandem efficace. L'Elu stupéfixait, immobilisait, désarmait et Neville tuait. Un éclair vert passa à quelques centimètres au-dessus de la tête de Fol'Œil. Ce dernier se mit à plat ventre et commença à reculer en rampant.

- On dégage ! ordonna-t-il aux trois Gryffondor après avoir vérifié que les autres étaient déjà loin derrière.

Neville éclata une autre fiole sur l'arbre couché avant de marcher à reculons. Le sapin remua légèrement sur place avant de se mettre à rouler dans la direction du château, couvrant ainsi la retraite du petit groupe de sorciers. Malgré tout, les Mangemorts continuaient de les suivre et de leur jeter des sorts. Fou de rage, Neville fit stopper l'arbre avant de le faire rouler dans l'autre direction, à pleine vitesse.

- VOUS ALLEZ FINIR PAR CREVER, OUI ? ! hurla le Gryffondor, les yeux brillants de haine.

Le bruit caractéristique du transplanage se fit entendre à répétition derrière l'arbre. Les Mangemorts avaient fini par se retirer. Fol'Œil et Neville échangèrent un rictus de satisfaction avant de passer de l'autre côté du halo lumineux.

C'est à ce moment que Harry reconnut la longue barbe blanche qui pendait mollement dans les airs tandis que le professeur McGonagall faisait léviter le corps du vieillard vers l'intérieur du château. Sa barbe ainsi que ses mains étaient maculées de sang frais. Le Gryffondor se sentit étouffer un bref instant avant de se reprendre, de surmonter le choc et d'entrer dans le hall principal. Fol'Œil les suivirent.

Harry accéléra pour pouvoir marcher à côté du vieillard. Arrivé à sa hauteur, le Gryffondor ne put empêcher les larmes de désespoir de ruisseler sur son visage, tant il était douloureux de constater que le sorcier autrefois puissant n'était plus qu'un corps à l'agonie. Harry lui prit la main, sous les yeux vitreux de la vieille sorcière qui pleurait également en silence.

- Vous êtes enfin à Poudlard, professeur, expliqua Harry en essayant de capter l'attention du directeur.

Le vieil homme ouvrait de temps en temps les paupières, ses yeux pâles fixant alternativement Harry, Fol'Œil et McGonagall.

- Severus, j'ai besoin de le voir, souffla le directeur d'une voix quasi inaudible.

- Entendu, je vous conduis à son bureau, assura McGonagall, les sourcils froncés de détermination.

- Professeur ! Restez avec moi ! s'exclama Harry en resserrant la main du vieillard qui était au bord de l'évanouissement.

- Bordel, il est en train de crever ! constata Fol'Œil en secouant vivement la tête.

- Alastor ! gronda McGonagall, les joues maculées de larmes chaudes.

Arrivé devant la porte du bureau de Rogue, Harry frappa sur le battant de bois et attendit une réponse. Le Mangemort se pressa de remettre les Horcruxes et les crochets de basilique dans le coffre avant de le faire disparaître d'un coup de baguette, puis il alla ouvrir la porte. En voyant le directeur dans un tel état, Rogue se pressa de les laisser entrer. Le visage du Mangemort s'assombrit considérablement en voyant le Gryffondor essuyer ses joues et ses yeux avant de remettre ses lunettes.

- Allongez-le sur le lit, dans la pièce d'à côté, ordonna le Mangemort.

- Vous allez le soigner, n'est-ce pas ? Il va s'en sortir ? demanda Harry tandis que de nouvelles larmes roulaient sur ses joues.

- Il est temps que vous soyez au courant, Potter. Venez, dit-il calmement en se rendant au chevet du vieil homme.

- Severus, murmura Dumbledore en prenant la main du Mangemort. Je voudrais être seul avec toi, et Harry.

La vieille sorcière s'approcha du lit, posa une main tremblante sur l'épaule de Dumbledore avant de se retirer en silence. Fol'Œil se contenta d'un signe de tête avant de rejoindre le professeur McGonagall hors du bureau.

Le Mangemort s'assit sur la chaise qui se trouvait juste à côté du lit, sans jamais lâcher la main du directeur. Harry renifla bruyamment et s'agenouilla sur le parquet de bois, les coudes posés sur les draps comme s'il allait se mettre à prier. Ses deux mains virent prendre l'autre main ensanglantée du directeur. Le Gryffondor la serra, ignorant le liquide visqueux qui se collait progressivement à sa peau.

Les yeux ternes du vieillard se posèrent sur Harry, une douce lueur d'affection brillant au fond des orbes telle une flamme vacillante prête à disparaître dans l'encre de la nuit. Le Gryffondor voulut sourire mais ses lèvres se déformèrent dans tous les sens. Ses paupières se fermèrent violemment, écrasant au passage les larmes qui noyaient ses yeux. Son menton trembla et Harry étouffa plusieurs sanglots dans le fond de sa gorge.

- Harry, regarde-moi…

Le jeune homme se força à garder les yeux ouverts, même si la douleur qui serrait sa poitrine décuplait à la vue du pauvre directeur qui n'avait même plus la force de tenir sa tête.

- Je voudrais te demander pardon pour tout ce que je n'ai pas eu le courage de te dire. Je suis mourant, Harry, et ce depuis plusieurs mois déjà. Je crains que mon heure soit venue.

- Vous ne pouvez pas mourir ! sanglota le Gryffondor incontrôlablement. Ce n'est pas à vous de mourir !

- Je suis tellement désolé, Harry. J'aurais tant voulu t'aider. Mais ce destin n'est plus mien à présent. Il va falloir trouver quelqu'un d'autre pour tuer Nagini.

- Drago Malefoy pourrait s'en charger, suggéra le Mangemort sous le regard horrifié du Gryffondor.

- Il n'en est pas question ! ! éructa Harry.

Perplexes, le Mangemort et le directeur l'observèrent longuement. Harry décida de les laisser entrevoir quelques souvenirs innocents dans son esprit pour qu'ils comprennent. Rogue fit une grimace de dégoût lorsqu'il réalisa enfin.

- C'était donc lui qui vous faisiez tourner la tête ? !

- De toute façon, il ne ferait jamais un truc pareil sachant qu'il sera bientôt père, expliqua Harry en fixant le directeur.

- Il le fera, si tu le lui demandes…, murmura le vieillard.

Le silence se fit soudain oppressant. Le Gryffondor retira lentement ses mains, son regard vert étincelant et sauvage braqué sur Dumbledore.

- Etes-vous en train de me dire que je dois utiliser les sentiments qu'il a envers moi pour arriver mes fins ? demanda Harry d'une voix tremblante de colère.

- L'issue de cette guerre va bien au-delà des enjeux personnels, Harry. Chacun doit sacrifier quelque chose, même Drago Malefoy. On ne peut échapper à son destin, expliqua le directeur d'une voix grésillante.

- Vous savez quoi, je demanderai à Drago de le faire et il aura le choix de refuser ! Je ne suis pas comme vous ! explosa Harry. Je laisse aux gens décider avec toutes les cartes en main ! Je ne leur mens pas, moi ! hurla le Gryffondor en se mettant debout. Je ne joue pas avec les sentiments des gens, moi ! Et je ne joue pas avec la vie des gens, moi !

- Comme tu voudras, Harry, concéda le directeur, dans un sourire peiné.

L'attitude résignée du directeur sembla calmer le Gryffondor qui se réinstalla par terre.

- Bon, maintenant que sa majesté a piqué sa crise, on peut continuer à parler de choses plus utiles ? demanda le Mangemort, ce qui lui valut une œillade assassine de la part du Gryffondor.

- Lorsque vous annoncerez mon décès, Voldemort n'hésitera plus à attaquer Poudlard pour mettre fin à la résistance. C'est à ce moment que Drago pourra tuer Nagini parce qu'il n'y aura plus personne au Ministère pour le surveiller.

- Vous n'en savez rien, dit Harry à voix basse.

- Peut-être, soupira Dumbledore. Peut-être que tu as raison. Peut-être qu'il y a un autre moyen de mettre un terme à cette guerre…

- Professeur ? demanda le Gryffondor en s'approchant du visage du vieillard.

Rogue sentit les doigts du directeur se crisper autour de sa main avant de glisser lentement sur les draps. Les yeux du vieillard étaient ouverts mais ils ne fixaient plus rien. Harry le secoua doucement, les yeux exorbités de panique.

- Professeur ! Non ! Rogue ! Faites quelque chose ! cria l'Elu.

Le Mangemort se contenta de fermer les yeux du vieil homme et de placer ses mains sur son ventre. Tremblant de la tête aux pieds, Harry le regarda faire sans pouvoir sortir un son de sa bouche.

Rogue quitta la pièce sans un regard en arrière, laissant le Gryffondor pleurer sur la dépouille du vieux sorcier.

* * *

Salut à tous !

Bon, autant vous le dire, ce chapitre ne me satisfait pas du tout. Je n'ai pas trouvé la musique adéquate pour l'écrire. Résulat, je suis plutôt frustrée du résultat. J'attends de voir ce que vous en avez pensé pour voir si c'est si raté que ça et quels éléments ne vous ont pas plu.

J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop d'avoir tué Dumbledore... :c

A bientôt !


	47. Epreuve 47: Reformer les alliances

_Rogue quitta la pièce sans un regard en arrière, laissant le Gryffondor pleurer sur la dépouille du vieux sorcier._

Les minutes s'écoulaient très lentement à présent. Harry n'avait pas bougé du lit, son corps restant prostré dans la même position, ses mains ne lâchant pas celle du directeur, son menton posé sur le ventre inerte du vieillard. Si le Gryffondor avait pu, il serait resté là, sur un lit mortuaire. Affronter la vie était devenu un véritable calvaire pour Harry. Et pourtant, malgré tout cela, le Gryffondor n'avait jamais baissé les bras.

Puisant dans ses dernières forces, Harry réussit à retirer sa main et à se mettre debout. Il observa le visage ridé du vieux sorcier pendant un moment, tentant de mémoriser le moindre détail dans son esprit. L'âme du sorcier était bel et bien partie. Ce corps immobile n'avait plus grand-chose à voir avec Dumbledore. Harry ne reconnaissait plus ce visage. Il finit par retirer ses lunettes et se frotta énergiquement les yeux ce qui ne fit qu'aggraver la sensation de brûlure au niveau de ses paupières. Il remit ses lunettes et se flanqua une gifle sur chacune de ses joues comme si cela pouvait lui redonner de la force. Harry inspira profondément et quitta la pièce avec détermination.

- Il faut que l'on gagne du temps, fit la voix de Rogue sans préambule.

- Que voulez-vous dire ? demanda l'Elu en s'installant sur le fauteuil en face du professeur de potion.

- Nous ne devons révéler la mort de Dumbledore que lorsque Drago nous aura donné sa parole qu'il s'occupera du serpent.

- Vous voulez faire comme si Dumbledore était toujours en vie ?

- Exactement, confirma Rogue d'un hochement de tête. Nous dirons à tout le monde qu'il a été blessé superficiellement et qu'il va bien maintenant. Par mesure de précaution, on expliquera qu'il préfère se reposer dans son bureau et ne pas en sortir. Cela devrait être suffisant. Voldemort me demande régulièrement comment vous allez, si vous perdez le moral, ce genre de choses. Il m'a interdit de quitter ce château pour pouvoir vous surveiller à chaque instant.

- Je me doutais bien qu'il ne vous laissait pas ici sans avoir à faire de rapports sur ce qui se passe à Poudlard. Et vous lui dites quoi sur moi ?

- Que vous semblez avoir une grande force mentale et que vous êtes constamment sur vos gardes.

- Il vous demandera comment va Dumbledore, vous pensez ?

- Cela ne fait aucun doute. Je suis les yeux du Lord Noir à Poudlard et c'est un avantage pour nous. Je lui dirai qu'il a déjà repris ses forces et que ce n'est toujours pas le bon moment pour attaquer le château.

- Et pour contacter Drago ? Comment on va s'y prendre ? demanda Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

- Pour commencer, il faudra trouver où il habite, raisonna le Mangemort en levant son index.

- Drago m'a dit qu'il ne serait pas loin du manoir de ses parents.

- Autant dire que cette information ne nous aide pas beaucoup. Ensuite, fit Rogue en dressant un deuxième doigt vers le plafond, nous devons trouver un moyen pour entrer en contact avec Drago. Et enfin, termina le Mangemort en dépliant son annulaire, nous devons trouver un moyen pour communiquer avec lui. Vous avez des idées ?

- J'ai une idée pour ce qui est d'entrer en contact avec Drago, expliqua Harry en baissant d'un ton. Il faudra prendre une orange avec nous (Rogue leva un sourcil d'incrédulité) pour attirer Baltus ou Balthazar, ses chauves-souris. A partir de là, on peut prendre le risque de leur faire passer des messages.

- C'est une bonne idée, reconnut le Mangemort. Mais c'est bien trop risqué de lui transmettre des messages écrits que n'importe qui pourrait intercepter.

- Et pourquoi pas des messages écrits qui s'effaceraient presque aussitôt après avoir été écrits ? ! Comme pour le journal de Tom Jedusor ! Enfin presque pareil. Est-ce qu'il existe une formule magique capable de relier deux parchemins, de sorte que quand on écrit un message sur l'un d'eux, il apparaît sur l'autre puis ils s'effacent tous les deux ?

- A ma connaissance, non, répondit le Mangemort en se mettant debout. Néanmoins, votre idée présente l'intérêt non négligeable que nous n'aurions à nous approcher de sa demeure qu'une seule fois, le temps de lui passer le parchemin.

- Alors allons faire un tour à la bibliothèque pour trouver une formule qui permette ça, décida Harry en se mettant debout à son tour.

- Oui, allez à la bibliothèque et commencez à chercher. Il faut que j'aille mettre le corps de Dumbledore en sécurité, à un endroit où personne ne risque de le trouver.

Et ainsi, les deux hommes se séparèrent. Harry se précipita à la bibliothèque sous sa cape d'invisibilité, aussi discrètement que possible, avec sa baguette pour seul éclairage. Ses yeux écarquillés passaient d'un titre d'ouvrage à l'autre avec grande rapidité, à tel point que ses paupières ne trouvaient presque plus le temps pour cligner. Le Gryffondor devait l'admettre, il ne savait pas où chercher, par où commencer. La sueur perlait sur son front et dans son dos et Harry se sentait étouffer sous sa cape. Il se risqua à découvrir son visage et poursuivit ses recherches dans une autre allée.

Au bout d'une heure, le professeur de potion rejoignit le Gryffondor dans la bibliothèque. En silence, il se mit à parcourir les allées du fond que l'Elu n'avait pas encore atteintes. Sans se gêner, le Mangemort sortit tout un tas de livres de leur emplacement et commença à les feuilleter à toute vitesse. Harry imita finalement son professeur en étalant plein d'ouvrages sur une table d'étude.

- C'est y est ! chuchota Rogue. J'ai ce qu'il nous faut. Fichons le camp.

- On ne range pas les livres ? demanda Harry par réflexe. (Rogue leva un sourcil tout en le défiant du regard.) Oubliez ça, fit le Gryffondor en secouant la tête.

- A croire que vous n'êtes bien élevé que dans les moments inappropriés, se moqua Rogue en quittant l'immense salle.

Une fois de retour dans le bureau du Mangemort, Harry prit un large morceau de parchemin qui traînait sur la table. Rogue le lui arracha des mains avec un air condescendant.

- Epargnez-vous le ridicule de rater un sort, ricana le Mangemort tout en découpant le parchemin en deux parties égales. Je vais le faire.

- Enfoiré, grommela Harry par habitude.

- Tout d'abord, relions magiquement les deux morceaux. « Pellis connexa », articula Rogue d'une voix grave en pointant sa baguette d'un parchemin à l'autre. (La surface des parchemins se mirent à scintiller quelques secondes avant de retrouver leur apparence d'origine). Et maintenant, le sort pour que les messages disparaissent définitivement juste après avoir été écrits : « Delens scriptum ».

- Voyons si ça marche.

Harry ouvrit l'encrier sur la table et y plongea la pointe d'une plume de corbeau qui ressortit noircie d'encre. La langue coincée entre ses lèvres, le Gryffondor s'empressa d'écrire « connard » sur l'un des parchemins. Le Mangemort sourit victorieusement en voyant le juron apparaître sur l'autre parchemin, pour s'effacer deux secondes plus tard.

- Parfait, déclara Rogue en mettant les deux parchemins dans une poche de sa robe. Débrouillez-vous pour trouver une orange et rejoignez-moi ici. Il n'y a pas une minute à perdre.

Harry déboula dans son appartement et prit une orange de la corbeille de fruits qui était posée sur sa table de nuit. Une chance que l'odeur d'agrume lui était si familière, au point de l'avoir contraint à toujours avoir quelques oranges ou clémentines fraîches dans sa chambre.

Le Gryffondor retourna au bureau de Rogue aussi vite qu'il était parti. Essoufflé, il posa ses mains sur ses genoux, le temps que le Mangemort lui explique comment il allait procéder pour retrouver Drago.

- Bon, je doute qu'on le trouve cette nuit, vu qu'il est déjà trois heures du matin et qu'il nous faudra bien plus que quelques heures pour repérer sa maison, j'en ai peur. Néanmoins, nous allons commencer à chercher dès cette nuit. Nous allons quitter Poudlard par le réseau de cheminée et ensuite, je nous ferai transplaner jusqu'au manoir des Malefoy. Nous partirons de là puisque nous n'avons pas d'autre indice. Si des Mangemorts nous repèrent, ne fuiez pas comme imbécile et attrapez mon bras pour que je nous fasse transplaner ailleurs. C'est clair ? demanda Rogue en entrant dans la cheminée.

- Très clair, dit Harry d'une voix ferme en rejoignant le Mangemort.

Ce fut alors le début d'une succession de nuits blanches sans le moindre résultat. Les rues grouillaient de Mangemorts en patrouilles, ce qui rendait leur approche des maisons très difficile et leur faisait perdre un temps précieux. A chaque maison qui aurait pu être celle du couple de Serpentard, Harry devait surveillait chaque fenêtre, à l'affût d'un visage familier, mais la chance ne leur souriait jamais.

Deux longs mois s'étaient écoulés et Harry commençait à perdre espoir. En plus, devoir partager sa cape d'invisibilité avec l'homme le plus détestable de la Terre n'avait rien d'une partie de plaisir. Cette proximité était irritante au plus haut point. Mais, heureusement pour les deux sorciers, une lueur d'espoir apparut enfin lorsqu'ils découvrirent une magnifique demeure qui était gardée par une bonne centaine de Mangemorts. Par chance, il y avait une forêt en bordure de la haute clôture noire qui délimitait le grand jardin de la maison. Les autres demeures de la rue étaient toutes plus belles les unes que les autres, mais seulement quelques-unes étaient habitées. Les autres semblaient attendre de nouveaux propriétaires.

Rogue et son élève avancèrent dans la pénombre, longèrent la clôture (les Mangemorts se trouvaient juste de l'autre côté) de sorte à pouvoir se cacher dans la forêt tout en observant les fenêtres au loin. Harry et Rogue glissèrent la cape au niveau de leur cou pour pouvoir mieux voir. Il y avait de la lumière à l'étage et une des fenêtres était légèrement ouverte. Le Gryffondor avait un bon pressentiment. Il sortit l'orange et commença à la peler.

- Une petite faim ? râla le Mangemort en retroussant le nez à cause de l'odeur forte d'agrume qui emplissait l'air.

- Fermez-là, chuchota Harry en secouant sa main dégoulinante de jus pour accentuer l'odeur.

Le Gryffondor n'eut pas à se fatiguer longtemps. Baltus apparut soudain dans l'encre de la nuit, zigzagant à toute vitesse pour atteindre le feuillage des arbres de la forêt. La chauve-souris descendit la tête à l'envers, le long d'un tronc, ses petites griffes s'accrochant efficacement aux crevasses naturelles taillées dans l'écorce. Le bruit de battements d'ailes annonça la venue de Balthazar qui rejoignit Baltus sur l'arbre. Harry sentit son cœur bondir de joie dans sa poitrine. Il était tellement heureux de les revoir après tout ce temps.

Balthazar n'hésita pas à aller se goinfrer. D'un battement d'ailes, il était déjà sur le poignet d'Harry, ses petites dents déchiquetant le fruit. Quant à Baltus, elle vint se poser sur l'épaule du professeur de potion. Son petit museau frétilla tandis qu'elle le reniflait par curiosité, puis elle alla sur l'épaule du Gryffondor et elle lui lécha la joue avec enthousiasme.

Rogue sortit l'un des parchemins qu'il plia une dizaine de fois pour être sûr que la petite gueule de Baltus puisse le cacher. Ne voulant se faire mordre les doigts, le Mangemort le donna à Harry.

- Garde-le bien caché entre tes dents, murmura le Gryffondor à l'adresse de Baltus qui le fixait de des petits yeux noirs. Ne le donne à Drago que lorsqu'il sera tout seul, d'accord ?

La petite chauve-souris prit le bout de parchemin délicatement entre ses dents pointues, de manière à ce que ses babines le recouvrent entièrement.

- C'est parfait, ma jolie, chuchota Harry en lui caressant la tête. Maintenant, rentre à la maison et trouve Drago.

La bête ailée s'envola dès que les ordres du jeune homme furent prononcés. Balthazar plongea son museau dans l'orange une dernière fois avant d'abandonner son repas et de rejoindre Baltus qui venait de passer par la fenêtre ouverte.

- C'est bon, souffla Rogue dans l'oreille du Gryffondor. On peut enfin partir.

Alors qu'ils remettaient la cape sur leur tête, Harry vit la silhouette d'un homme apparaître à la fenêtre d'où venaient de s'engouffrer les deux chauves-souris. Drago était là, tout simplement. Harry sentit sa gorge se nouer d'émotions. Cela faisait une éternité qu'il ne l'avait vu en chair et en os. Il en eut carrément des frissons dans tout le corps et une chaleur agréable envahit son ventre. La tête du jeune Malefoy bougea de droite à gauche, puis de haut en bas. Il devait être intrigué, voire inquiété par ce que Baltus lui avait transmis.

Pansy apparut à son tour en dandinant légèrement à cause de son gros ventre. Elle l'embrassa furtivement sur la joue avant de le tirer par le bras pour l'obliger à s'éloigner de la fenêtre. Malgré la forteresse dans laquelle ils semblaient emprisonnés, le couple avait toujours l'air très complice et amoureux.

Rogue et Harry s'éloignèrent de plusieurs mètres de la maison pour être certains de ne pas se faire entendre par les Mangemorts en transplanant. Le professeur et son élève atterrirent à l'intérieur d'une vieille boutique de Pré-au-Lard. Le Mangemort choisissait toujours celle-ci pour entrer ou sortir de Poudlard grâce au réseau de cheminée qui était toujours fonctionnel dans cette bicoque. La propriétaire de la boutique était une vieille femme aux cheveux blancs. Elle faisait partie de la résistance, à sa manière. Cette nuit-là, elle était assise dans une chaise à bascule, derrière le comptoir, vêtue d'une simple robe de nuit rose pâle. Ses paupières fripées s'ouvrirent en entendant les deux hommes transplaner chez elle. Un sourire étira ses lèvres fines.

- Bonsoir, dit-elle d'une voix endormie.

- Excusez-nous pour les va-et-vient, chuchota Rogue. Heureusement, cela devrait être la dernière fois.

- C'est toujours un plaisir de rendre service aux amis d'Albus…, expliqua-t-elle en hochant solennellement la tête.

- Faites attention à vous, conseilla le Mangemort en montant dans la cheminée où se trouvait déjà l'Elu.

Harry sortit des flammes vertes et se dépêcha d'aller s'asseoir à la table de Rogue. Ce dernier prit un tabouret et s'assit à côté du Gryffondor. Il sortit le morceau de parchemin de sa poche pendant que l'Elu enlevait de sa main le jus de fruit collant d'un coup de baguette. Harry prit ensuite la plume de corbeau qu'il trempa frénétiquement dans l'encrier avant de gratter un « _bonjour_ » maladroit sur le parchemin. Le Gryffondor retint sa respiration en attendant une réponse.

_- Qui est-ce ? _apparut soudain et Harry lâcha un cri de joie en reconnaissant l'écriture soignée de Drago.

_- Une personne qui ne cesse de penser à toi…N'écris pas mon nom. Devine…_

_- J'ai une petite idée. Donne-moi la preuve que c'est bien toi._

_- Si nous n'avions pas été interrompus, nous l'aurions fait dans les toilettes la première fois…_

_- _Par Merlin, gémit Rogue en se couvrant les yeux de ses deux mains, je n'ai pas lu ça.

- Désolé, fit Harry même s'il n'avait pas du tout l'air de l'être, mais je n'ai rien trouvé d'autre.

- _Tu es complètement inconscient de m'avoir transmis ce parchemin ! Si jamais quelqu'un tombe dessus pendant que tu essayes de me contacter, on saura que je manigance quelque chose ! La maison grouille de Mangemorts au cas où tu ne serais pas au courant._

_- C'est un risque que je dois prendre. Si on veut mettre un terme à cette guerre, il faut que je te demande de faire quelque chose. _

_- Je t'écoute._

_- Le serpent de Voldemort, Nagini, se trouve au Ministère de la Magie. L'as-tu déjà vu ?_

_- Oui, la dernière fois que j'ai dû me rendre au Ministère pour parler avec Voldemort, il était dans son bureau. Michael Cabot était également présent. Je crois qu'il est sous Imperium. Pourquoi me parles-tu de ça ?_

_- Serais-tu prêt à tuer ce serpent si je t'en donne l'occasion ?_

_- As-tu perdu l'esprit ? ! Pourquoi je ferais une telle chose, sachant que Voldemort tient beaucoup à ce serpent ? Je suis sûr qu'il n'hésiterait pas à me tuer pour ça ! Et je ne vois pas en quoi cela permettrait d'en finir avec cette guerre. C'est censé être une diversion ou quoi ?_

_- Non, c'est nous qui t'offrirons une diversion pour que tu puisses le tuer. Tu te rappelles quand je t'ai dit que Voldemort était invincible ?_

_- Oui, mais tu n'étais pas sérieux, n'est-ce pas ? On ne peut pas être invincible !_

_- En un sens, Voldemort a trouvé un moyen pour le devenir. En tuant, il a pu fragmenter son âme et il a protégé ces morceaux d'âme dans des objets ou dans des êtres vivants, ce qui lui permettra de survivre même si on détruit son corps par le sortilège de mort. Nous avons trouvé ces objets et nous attendons de les détruire au moment idéal. Mais il nous manque le serpent…_

_- Le bureau de Voldemort est constamment sous bonne garde. A quelle diversion penses-tu ?_

_- Annoncer que Dumbledore est décédé à cause de Voldemort et que je les défis, lui et ses Mangemorts, de venir à Poudlard pour qu'on en finisse une fois pour toute. J'ose espérer que le Ministère se videra suffisamment pour que tu puisses t'approcher de Nagini sans avoir à surveiller tes arrières._

_- Il faut que je réfléchisse. Tu sais bien que je pense pour trois maintenant. Je te donnerai ma réponse demain, à minuit précise. _

_- S'il te plaît, je te supplie de prendre la bonne décision. Un jour, tu m'as promis que tu te battrais pour notre liberté._

_- C'est exact. Ecoute, si ça peut te rassurer, je ne te laisserai pas tomber. Je le ferai mais il faut que tu me laisses un jour pour en discuter avec Pansy. Il va falloir qu'on planifie notre fuite._

_- Je comprends et je le respecte. Merci…_

_- Merci à toi. Je ne ferai que tuer un serpent alors que toi, ce sera son maître. Tu y arriveras. J'ai confiance._

Harry échangea un regard avec le Mangemort qui en disait long…

* * *

Salut à tous !

Bon, ce chapitre me plaît nettement plus que le précédent. Pour celui-ci, j'ai trouvé la musique idéale pour l'écrire : la B.O de la Planète des Singes, les origines. On est vraiment porté par son rythme. A écouter, vraiment.

Sinon, nous arrivons enfin au prélude de la Grande Bataille finale ! La guerre devrait véritablement commencer à la fin du prochain chapitre ou dans le suivant. Mais ça y est ! Je vais enfin pouvoir écrire ce moment épique ! Autant dire que je commence à me demander si je serai de taille face au défi qui m'attend. On verra. En tout cas, accrochez vos ceintures parce que d'énormes rebondissements se profilent à l'horizon, bien que l'ultime retournement de situation n'est pas pour tout de suite.

A bientôt et bonne rentrée !


	48. Epreuve 48: Savoir dire adieu

_- Merci à toi. Je ne ferai que tuer un serpent alors que toi, ce sera son maître. Tu y arriveras. J'ai confiance._

_Harry échangea un regard avec le Mangemort qui en disait long…_

Nerveux, le Serpentard rangea le bout de parchemin dans sa poche en entendant quelqu'un monter l'escalier. Vu la rapidité des pas, Drago devina que ce n'était pas Pansy. Il inspira profondément, sa marque lui picotant le bras, et quitta le petit salon.

- Rien à signaler pour ce soir, Monsieur Malefoy. Le quartier est calme pour une fois, remarqua le chef des Mangemorts responsable de la protection du couple de Serpentard.

L'homme faisait bien deux têtes de plus que Drago et sa corpulence rappelait celle des Centaures. Néanmoins, il était soumis aux ordres de Voldemort et le jeune Malefoy en profitait pour paraître intimidant et d'aussi mauvais caractère que son père. Plus les Mangemorts le craignaient, moins ils osaient s'approcher du couple ou poser des questions. Cela valait mieux ainsi.

- Ce n'est pas trop tôt ! dit le Serpentard d'une voix méprisante. Après toutes ces attaques que nous avons essuyées, ma femme et moi, j'estime qu'il est temps que vous me serviez à quelque chose !

- Je suis désolé, Monsieur Malefoy…

- Eh bien ne restez pas bêtement là ! cracha Drago. Retourner dehors faire votre travail !

L'homme s'exécuta après avoir courbé l'échine devant le jeune Malefoy. Ce n'est qu'après avoir entendu la lourde porte d'entrée claquer derrière le Mangemort que Drago se pressa se rejoindre Pansy dans leur chambre à coucher. La jeune femme était déjà sous les draps, en position fœtale sur le côté pour que le bébé ne comprime pas trop ses viscères.

- Par Merlin, j'ai l'impression d'avoir copulé avec un géant, se plaignit Pansy, ce qui fit rire Drago malgré lui. Regarde-moi ! On dirait une baleine !

- Mais non, tu es magnifique, fit Drago, les yeux brillants de tendresse.

- Mouais, c'est dans des moments comme ça que je regrette Potty. Lui au moins il se gênait pas pour me dire la vérité.

Le changement d'expression du Serpentard ne passa pas inaperçu. Pansy resta silencieuse un long moment, observant le visage tendu de Drago. Elle finit par se redresser tandis que le jeune Malefoy retirait ses chaussures pour monter sur le lit. Drago s'assit tout près d'elle et lui prit une main avec douceur.

- Harry a besoin de nous…je dois tuer Nagini, chuchota-t-il dans son oreille.

Pansy serra les dents mais garda son calme. Elle écouta Drago sans l'interrompre jusqu'à ce qu'il ait fini de tout lui expliquer.

- Je savais que ce jour arriverait. Mais je ne vais pas me plaindre parce qu'on a eu plus de temps que ce que j'espérais.

- C'est vrai, reconnut Drago en souriant.

- Il est temps que toute cette merde s'arrête. Voldemort doit payer.

- Oui, mais on fera tout pour ne pas sombrer avec lui, même si je pense qu'on le mérite à bien des égards.

Pansy baissa les yeux pour ne pas montrer son sentiment de culpabilité à Drago.

- Il nous reste des questions importantes à élucider. Quand agir ? Comment tuer le serpent ? Où va-t-on fuir après ? Et nos mères dans tout ça ? demanda Pansy en fronçant les sourcils de concentration.

- J'ai dit à Harry que je le contacterai demain, à minuit. L'idéal, c'est d'agir dans quarante-huit heures, en pleine nuit. Ce sera plus facile de fuir dans le noir, surtout si des Mangemorts se mettent à nos trousses.

- Je pourrais inviter nos mères à venir déjeuner ici dans deux jours, genre un repas qu'entre femmes pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons de nos connards de pères. De toute façon, je suis sure qu'ils ne viendraient pas même si je les invitais. Je leur expliquerai la situation et on ira se cacher quelque part dès l'après-midi.

- Bonne idée, répondit Drago en s'allongeant sur le dos (Pansy vint se lover dans le creux de son bras.). Pour ce qui est de tuer le serpent, Harry n'a rien précisé. Un coup de baguette devrait suffire. Je m'occuperai seul de Nagini puis je viendrai vous rejoindre. La question, c'est à quel endroit.

- On a assez d'argent pour se payer une jolie maison, une bien à nous, souffla Pansy d'un air rêveur. D'ailleurs, pas loin d'ici, j'en ai repérée une qui est à vendre.

- Elle te plairait ? demanda Drago en lui embrassant le front.

- Ce sera toujours mieux que ces manoirs hideux dans lesquels on a grandis. C'est une petite maison en bois. J'aime bien. C'est simple. Et il y a un jardin. Je voudrais que notre fille grandisse entourée d'animaux et de nature.

- Alors on s'occupera de ça demain, d'une manière ou d'une autre, on arrivera à l'acheter discrètement.

- Potter devra annoncer son défi dans le journal à une heure précise pour que tu puisses savoir à peu près quand partir au Ministère. J'imagine que Voldemort transplanera pour arriver à Poudlard, tout comme les autres. Il est donc probable qu'ils partent juste quelques minutes avant l'heure fixée par Potter. C'est une bonne chose que tu le saches. Minuit, ce serait bien.

- Je le lui dirai, répondit Drago dont les paupières étaient déjà fermées.

Du côté de Poudlard, tout était rentré dans l'ordre. Le parc était de nouveau calme et désert et d'autres personnes avaient pris la place de Seamus, Dean, Luna, Neville, Fol'Œil, Harry et McGonagall pour la surveillance de nuit.

Après avoir dormi huit heures d'affilé, Harry retrouva le professeur de potion dans son bureau pour discuter des préparatifs pour l'ultime bataille. Rogue lui plaça une tasse de thé fumante dans les mains avant de s'asseoir dans le fauteuil opposé à Harry. Des petits biscuits étaient posés dans une soucoupe sur la table basse.

- Avant de parler de ce qu'on va faire ici, commença le Mangemort, je voulais vous informer que j'ai déjà réduit de taille le crochet de basilique que l'on devra donner à Drago. Il faudra le lui passer cette nuit et donc le prévenir de notre passage.

- Entendu. Pour ce qui est de mettre Voldemort au courant de mon défi, je le ferai par la radio quelques minutes avant l'heure du rendez-vous pour le prendre de court.

- Très bien. Assurez-vous que votre message parvienne bien au Seigneur des Ténèbres.

- On sait que l'école est truffée de Mangemorts déguisés en élèves, rappela l'Elu, l'air passablement agacé. Il est donc important que tout le monde à Poudlard soit averti le plus tard possible. Il faudrait peut-être même ne rien dire jusqu'à ce que Voldemort n'arrive.

- Oui, enchaîna Rogue en fronçant les sourcils. Nous nous contenterons de prévenir les Survivants et quelques personnes de confiance. Je pense qu'il serait judicieux qu'ils portent un vêtement reconnaissable pour qu'on n'ait pas à se demander s'ils sont des ennemis potentiels pendant la bataille. Je ne sais pas vous, mais moi, je n'ai pas tous leurs visages en tête. On leur demandera de se poster autour du château à la dernière minute.

- C'est parfait ! s'exclama Harry, de plus en plus impatient. Prévenez les autres professeurs et Fol'Œil. Il faut que j'aille parler à quelques amis de mon côté. On se retrouve dans une heure à la Salle sur Demande.

Harry avait déjà appris la nouvelle à Neville, Luna, Dean, Seamus et Ginny. Neville faisait encore plus peur à voir maintenant qu'il savait que l'occasion de pouvoir venger la mort de ses parents était en train de se matérialiser. Il n'avait pas attendu pour se remettre au travail, fabriquant plusieurs potions en même temps dans des marmites géantes. Luna n'exprima aucune émotion. Elle se contenta d'aider Neville dans la préparation de ses multitudes potions.

Quant à Ginny, elle n'avait pas été particulièrement accueillante en le voyant approcher. C'est les bras croisés et le visage fermé qu'elle écouta le Gryffondor.

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu prends la peine de m'avertir, Harry, dit-elle, la voix pleines de ressentiments (Le Gryffondor se contenta de déglutir.). Je suis une parfaite étrangère pour toi depuis des mois ! Sans compter de la manière dont tu as traité mon frère et Hermione. T'es un enfoiré. Je tenais à ce que tu le saches.

Ce furent les derniers mots de Ginny à son égard. Le Gryffondor était satisfait du résultat même si au plus profond de lui, c'était douloureux à entendre. Ginny lui avait rendu la tâche facile. Elle au moins était prévisible. Le plus dur restait à faire : parler à Ron et Hermione pour la dernière fois. Même s'il aurait été plus simple de ne rien leur dire, Harry savait qu'il ne pouvait pas les laisser dans le noir.

Il emplit ses poumons d'air et expira bruyamment pour détendre ses muscles. La confrontation allait être difficile et il se devait de ne pas perdre sa ligne de conduite. Il fallait juste les mettre au courant et s'en aller au plus vite. Pas d'émotion. Surtout pas. Le Gryffondor les suivit dans un couloir bondé de monde, sans se faire repérer. Il fallait qu'il leur parle dans un coin tranquille. Comme d'habitude, Joseph se trouvait avec eux. Harry soupira avant de tapoter l'épaule du rouquin. Ce dernier se retourna brusquement et l'étonnement se peignit sur son visage. Hermione étouffa une exclamation derrière ses mains tandis que Joseph dévisageait curieusement le Gryffondor qui se tenait devant eux.

- Suivez-moi, leur dit-il à voix basse.

Sans poser de questions, le petit groupe suivit l'Elu à travers le château. Harry leur fit signe de rester en retrait, le temps qu'il chuchote le mot de passe au chevalier du Catogan.

- C'est là où tu crèches ? demanda Ron en entrant dans le salon.

- Oui, se contenta de répondre Harry en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

- C'est joli, constata Hermione en regardant autour d'elle.

- Laisse-moi deviner, fit Ron dont le ton était de plus en plus agressif, c'était le refuge de ces deux pouilleux de Mangemorts qui n'ont pas hésité à te planter là lorsque Voldemort leur a proposé de se planquer ailleurs. Tu as gagné. Tu es tout seul maintenant !

- Ron ! intervint Hermione en lui attrapant le poignet pour qu'il s'arrête de parler.

Harry serra les dents et son regard se posa sur Joseph qui semblait terrifié par les mots du rouquin.

- Joseph, tu peux aller dans la chambre, s'il te plaît ? demanda Harry d'une voix neutre. Ce ne sera pas long.

- Ça c'est clair ! Je n'ai plus rien à te dire ! cracha Ron avec férocité.

Le petit garçon se dépêcha de quitter la pièce pour se réfugier dans la chambre à coucher. Harry reporta son regard sur Ron qui avait les poings serrés le long du corps.

- Alors tu ferais mieux de rejoindre le petit, Ron. Je ne parlerai qu'à Hermione dans ce cas.

- Parfait ! Je m'en fous, tu entends ? ! éructa le rouquin en passant à côté de l'Elu, ses yeux jetant des éclairs.

La porte claqua violemment et Hermione sursauta. Harry l'invita à s'asseoir et la jeune femme s'exécuta dans un soupir lourd de sens. En voyant les mains de son amie trembler sur ses cuisses, Harry sentit son cœur se comprimer douloureusement. Autrefois, il n'aurait pas hésité à glisser ses mains dans les siennes avec délicatesse, comme si la jeune femme était une chose fragile et précieuse. Se sentant terriblement coupable, Harry détourna les yeux.

- Est-ce que tu vas enfin me dire ce qui t'arrive ? murmura Hermione d'une voix peinée.

- Je vais défier Voldemort, dans peu de temps, lâcha Harry sans préambule.

Hermione pouvait lire une détermination sans faille dans ses yeux, ce qui ne fit qu'accroître son désarroi. Elle se pencha en avant et osa poser une main sur le genou du Gryffondor qui lui faisait face.

- Oh mon dieu, murmura-t-elle et des larmes roulèrent sur ses joues.

- Hermione, écoute-moi bien. Si tout se passe comme prévu, l'école sera attaquée par des milliers de Mangemorts. Tout le monde devra se défendre. Mais si tu le désires, tu pourras cacher Joseph dans cet appartement. Le mot de passe pour entrer, c'est « Lux ». Tu sauras retrouver le chemin jusqu'ici ? demanda le Gryffondor.

- Harry, sanglota-t-elle, là je ne pense pas à Joseph. Je pense à toi ! Je suis terrifiée à l'idée que tu doives l'affronter ! Tout ça à cause d'une stupide prophétie ! J'ai tellement peur que tu meurs !

Harry sentait l'émotion le submerger. Il fallait qu'il s'éloigne d'Hermione au plus vite.

- Je n'ai jamais cessé de vous aimer, c'est la seule chose que tu dois retenir de moi pour le moment. Lorsque je vaincrai Voldemort, je sais que je retrouverai ma place parmi vous.

- Mais pourquoi t'obstines-tu à rester seul ? ! s'écria Hermione. Tu n'as pas besoin de t'isoler pour gagner !

- Désolé, mais tu n'en sais rien. Je vais te laisser à présent. Préviens Hagrid de ce qui va passer, pour moi, d'accord ?

- Harry…

Le Gryffondor s'était levé et avait quitté le salon sans un regard derrière lui. Hermione avait le don de perforer son masque de froideur et d'indifférence. Une seconde de plus et il aurait prit Hermione dans ses bras pour la consoler. Mais Harry avait besoin de calme pour accueillir la mort sans se débattre. Son esprit se forçait à rester rationnel, à se rappeler pourquoi il devait le faire. Il devait tout mettre en œuvre pour faire taire ses émotions qui lui disaient que ce n'était pas juste, qu'il avait droit de vivre comme tout jeune personne de son âge.

Harry retrouva le professeur de potion devant la Salle sur Demande avec un immense soulagement. Rogue fit une drôle de grimace.

- Vous m'inquiétez, Potter. Vous semblez presque heureux de me voir.

Harry se contenta de sourire en guise de réponse. Rogue n'insista pas et fit apparaître l'immense porte de bois. Quelques minutes plus tard, c'est avec un mélange d'inquiétude et d'excitation que la nouvelle fut accueillie par les Survivants. L'énergie crépitait dans la pièce telle la mèche d'un bâton de dynamite dont Harry venait d'enflammer le bout.

Le Gryffondor les observa tous, une lueur de fierté dans son regard vert. Il avait pris part à leur entraînement. Il avait accompli quelque chose d'immense. Alors Harry ne se sentit plus vieux mais grand, même si ce n'était que l'espace d'un moment, cela avait son importance au final. Ce n'était pas aberrant d'être grand à son âge. Le Gryffondor les regarda tous enfiler une large ceinture d'un blanc immaculé. C'était le moyen choisi pour savoir qu'ils faisaient partie de leur camp. Rogue leur demanda de rester calme en attendant qu'ils reviennent les chercher quand l'heure serait venue. Tous savaient quoi faire. Ils étaient prêts.

Harry et le professeur de potion quittèrent la Salle sur Demande et continuèrent de distribuer les fameuses ceintures blanches aux personnes de confiance. Ils ne devaient les mettre qu'à la dernière minute pour ne pas éveiller la curiosité de ceux qui n'en portaient pas. Harry insista pour que Rogue lui en donne une aussi. Le Mangemort se garda bien d'en mettre une de côté pour lui.

En mettant Fol'Œil au courant de la future bataille, Rogue et Harry eurent la bonne surprise de voir débarquer une vingtaine de sorciers dans le parc de Poudlard, en fin d'après-midi. Parmi eux se trouvaient quelques Aurors, les derniers membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix (les parents de Ron, Remus Lupin et sa femme Tonks et Dawlish Shakelbot) et quelques volontaires venant des autres camps de réfugiés créés par Fol'Œil. Ils furent vite accueillis par l'Elu qui s'empressa de les faire entrer dans le château pour ne pas attirer les regards dans leur direction. Ils n'étaient censés être que de nouveaux réfugiés sans grande importance.

Dawlish Shakelbot, qui avait été présent au côté de Dumbledore pendant tous ces mois de recherche des Horcruxes, demanda à Rogue si le vieux sorcier était réellement là, dans son bureau. Manifestement, l'homme à la peau sombre se doutait déjà de la réponse qu'allait lui donner le Mangemort. Harry se retira du bureau de Rogue pour laisser les deux hommes parler seul à seul.

A minuit, le Gryffondor reçut la réponse du Serpentard. Tout était en place. Harry était heureux d'apprendre qu'il avait acheté une maison non loin de Poudlard. Elle était perdue en pleine campagne, entourée d'arbres immenses et une petite rivière coulait au fond de leur jardin. Pansy et lui avaient déjà installé quelques meubles. Harry était tellement rassuré de savoir que Drago n'avait pas l'intention de prendre part à la bataille qui se jouerait à Poudlard. Rien ne devait le déconcentrer de sa mission.

Comme prévu, Harry et Rogue se déplacèrent une dernière fois hors du château pour donner le crochet de basilique à Drago. Ils se glissèrent dans la forêt et attendirent que le Serpentard ouvre la fenêtre pour envoyer Baltus.

Même à quelques mètres de la maison, Harry pouvait voir que le regard du Serpentard suivait la direction que prenait Baltus vers la forêt. La chauve-souris passa bien au-dessus de la rangée de têtes de Mangemorts qui s'étirait tout le long de la clôture et elle atterrit sur le même arbre que la fois précédente.

Harry présenta la paume de sa main et l'animal vint se poser dessus. Le Gryffondor la caressa longuement, prenant tout son temps avant de l'embrasser deux fois sur son museau. Harry s'autorisa à pleurer dans la pénombre tandis qu'il la regardait s'envoler en sens inverse, le crochet de basilique caché dans sa petite gueule.

- Je vous souhaite d'être heureux, soupira-t-il en voyant Baltus rejoindre son maître.

Drago regardait innocemment dans sa direction même s'il ne pouvait pas le voir. Harry sentit alors une main furtive glisser doucement sur son épaule. Surpris, son regard se posa sur le visage de la seule personne qui se trouvait à côté de lui. Rogue le fixait dans la pénombre. Pour la première fois de sa vie, le professeur de potion laissa entrevoir toute la tristesse qu'il ressentait, qu'il partageait avec Harry. L'Elu lui sourit même si ses joues étaient toujours maculées de larmes.

- Allez, rentrons, murmura le Mangemort en glissant la cape d'invisibilité au-dessus de leur tête.

Arrivés à Poudlard, Rogue proposa au Gryffondor de venir prendre une tasse de thé chaud dans son bureau et Harry accepta d'un hochement de tête. La vérité, c'est qu'aucun d'eux ne voulait se retrouver seul. Une petite faiblesse que le Gryffondor se permit sans grand remord. Il était heureux de partager ce dernier moment de calme avec le Mangemort. Tous deux s'endormirent dans le bureau au bout de quelques heures. Le professeur de potion avait la tête posée sur sa main, le coude inconfortablement pressé contre l'accoudoir tandis que le Gryffondor s'était recroquevillé dans le fauteuil, ses chaussures sales égarées sous la table basse.

C'est un cri strident et étrangement familier qui les sortit de leur sommeil. Le professeur de potion grogna en grimaçant d'inconfort pendant qu'Harry s'étirait en bâillant la bouche grande ouverte.

- J'ai rêvé ou vous venez de crier comme un dragon pas content ? demanda Harry en se frottant les yeux.

Un nouveau cri lui fit ouvrir de grands yeux avant de se précipiter hors du bureau, à la recherche de la première fenêtre en vue. Harry crut rêver en voyant une nuée de dragons se déployer à l'horizon. Il y en avait de différentes races (dont notamment son « préféré », le Magyar à pointes) et chacun d'eux semblait dirigé par un homme sur son dos.

- Des dragons ! s'exclama Harry en voyant Rogue s'approcher.

Les deux hommes se pressent de sortir du château pour voir de plus près. La cloche de Poudlard retentit lorsqu'ils mirent le nez dehors. Harry repéra les parents de Ron en compagnie de Fol'Œil à quelques mètres d'eux. Monsieur Weasley faisait de grands signes avec ses bras, clairement enthousiaste de voir les créatures avancer dans leur direction. Rogue se racla la gorge et la mère de Ron tourna la tête dans leur direction. Son visage s'illumina lorsqu'elle reconnut le Gryffondor.

- Oh Harry, mon chéri ! dit-elle en le pressant fortement contre sa poitrine maternelle. Charlie est venu pour nous aider ! Et Bill, les jumeaux et Percy l'ont aidé à amener tous ces dragons. C'est extraordinaire !

- Sans oublier tous mes gars qui sont sur le dos de ces montres, en train de se pisser dessus de trouille, ricana Fol'Œil, suivi de peu par Harry.

Le Gryffondor échangea un regard complice avec Rogue. D'une entente silencieuse, les deux hommes se retirèrent discrètement, laissant le monde avancer sans eux pendant les quelques heures qu'il leur restait avant de livrer leur message sur les ondes…

* * *

Salut tout le monde !

Voilà, un chapitre qui m'a beaucoup émue parce que c'est bien la fin d'une longue période. Personne ne reviendra à Poudlard après la Bataille. Et tant de choses vont changer...J'écrirai la Bataille finale jusqu'à son terme et je m'arrêterai là le temps de l'année scolaire. Si tout va bien, je reprendrai la suite de cette histoire au mois de mai ou juin.

La musique qui m'a inspirée pour ce chapitre : concerto pour piano en sol de Maurice Ravel, 2ème mouvement. Absolument magique et qui reflète parfaitement la relation Harry/Rogue dans ce chapitre, d'après moi. Si vous ne connaissez pas, je vous supplie de l'écouter sinon vous passerez à côté de quelque chose...

.com/watch?v=NRTWLQ4nI6Q (Attendez le hautbois et la flûte traversière pour juger, 3min43, c'est simplement une des plus belles mélodies de la musique classique.)

A bientôt...


	49. Epreuve 49: Accomplir sa destinée ?

_Le Gryffondor échangea un regard complice avec Rogue. D'une entente silencieuse, les deux hommes se retirèrent discrètement, laissant le monde avancer sans eux pendant les quelques heures qu'il leur restait avant de livrer leur message sur les ondes…_

Minuit moins le quart.

Harry venait d'envoyer le message à toutes les radios existantes du monde magique. Le Gryffondor l'écouta tourner en boucle quelques minutes avant de rejoindre le professeur de potion dans la Salle sur Demande. Dans le bureau du Mangemort, la radio était toujours allumée, délivrant son message à l'infini.

_Aujourd'hui est un jour funeste. C'est avec une immense tristesse que je vous annonce la mort du directeur de l'école Poudlard, Albus Dumbledore. C'est en voulant défier Voldemort et son régime tyrannique qu'il nous a quittés. Nous avons le devoir de reprendre son combat et d'en finir, une fois pour toute. Ainsi donc, moi, Harry Potter, vous défie, vous les Mangemorts et votre maître Voldemort, à venir vous mesurer à nos forces à Poudlard lors d'une ultime bataille. Nous vous attendons à minuit précis. Ne vous défilez pas…Aujourd'hui est un jour…_

Quelques élèves qui avaient la radio allumée entendirent le message et bien vite, le château fut en effervescence. La nouvelle allait de bouche en bouche dans les dortoirs et en quelques minutes, tout le monde s'était habillé dans la précipitation. Un flot incroyable de gens se déversa dans le hall principal. Parmi eux, certains avaient déjà revêtu leur ceinture blanche. Les fantômes du château flottaient dans tous les sens, traversant les murs pour s'assurer que personne n'avait été laissé de côté.

Pendant ce temps, Hermione et Ron se pressaient dans les dédalles de couloirs pour mettre Joseph en sécurité. Le petit garçon était dans les bras de Ron pendant que celui courait aussi vite que ses jambes le lui permettaient. Hermione délivra le mot de passe au chevalier du Catogan et tous les trois entrèrent dans l'appartement.

- Ecoute, mon chéri, dit Hermione en panique, tu vas rester ici jusqu'à ce qu'on revienne te chercher, d'accord ? (Joseph hocha gravement de la tête.)

Ron ensorcela le salon pour que personne ne puisse le voir ou l'entendre, au cas où des Mangemorts arriveraient à entrer dans la pièce. Le petit garçon vint serrer Ron et Hermione dans ses bras avant de les laisse filer.

En revenant dans le hall, le couple de Gryffondor s'arrêta net, estomaqué par ce qu'il voyait. Tout en haut du premier escalier, Harry se tenait droit comme un I à côté de Rogue, pendant que des centaines de sorciers, baguette à la main, ceinture blanche autour de la taille, descendaient les marches avec détermination.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce délire ? ! lâcha Ron, complètement ahuri. D'où ils sortent ces gars-là ? !

- Il y a même des enfants ! s'exclama Hermione d'une voix horrifiée.

En regardant de plus près, la jeune femme s'aperçut que ce groupe de personnes n'était qu'une infime partie d'une gigantesque armée qui se dispersait dans toutes les directions du château, gravissant les tours au pas de course et se postant à chaque ouverture ou descendant les escaliers pour envahir le hall. Les élèves et réfugiés de Poudlard s'écartèrent à leur passage, la bouche bée. La plupart des Survivants sortirent du château, suivis de près par bon nombre de curieux. Harry descendit l'escalier et passa également par la grande porte de bois ouverte, ses yeux fixant un point droit devant lui. D'un coup de baguette, il créa un passage dans la coupole magique qui protégeait le château et les Survivants en profitèrent pour se glisser de l'autre côté. Deux par deux, ils se placèrent tout le long de la coupole, prêts à combattre.

- Nous sommes en place, Monsieur Potter ! cria l'un des Survivants au loin.

- Parfait, dit l'Elu d'une voix imposante. Utilisez le temps qu'il nous reste pour renforcer la coupole. Personne ne doit pouvoir la traverser, même en marchant. Pendant la bataille, vérifiez son état le plus souvent possible, entendu ?

Le Gryffondor reçut un oui collectif en guise de réponse et Ron, qui n'avait lâché son meilleur ami des yeux, crut voir une autre personne à la place du garçon qu'il pensait connaître par cœur. Son visage transpirait de maturité, de froideur, de concentration, de détermination, de haine.

- Bon dieu, Harry, murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

- Bonne chance à tous ! hurla l'Elu pour que tous les Survivants puissent l'entendre.

Il se tourna ensuite et fit face à la foule de gens qui s'était agglutinée dans le hall et qui le regardait, les yeux emplis de terreur.

- Je sais que vous avez peur, commença Harry, mais c'est à ce prix qu'on arrachera la victoire à Voldemort ! (La foule tressaillit en entendant l'Elu cracher ce nom avec autant dégoût qu'il était humainement possible.) Je vous donne ma parole de le tuer. Ce n'est qu'un homme ! Mais il ne sera pas tout seul cette nuit et j'ai besoin de vous pour anéantir le Mal. C'est ensemble que nous vaincrons ! (Hermione agrippa le bras de Ron et ils échangèrent un regard.) Bonne chance à vous tous ! Et que la victoire soit à nous ! hurla le Gryffondor tandis que la foule se mit à applaudir et crier son nom, faisant trembler les murs du château.

Jouant des coudes, le Gryffondor se pressa de traverser la marée humaine pour rejoindre le professeur de potion. Les deux sorciers regagnèrent le bureau où se trouvaient toujours les Horcruxes à détruire. Harry sécurisa la porte pendant que Rogue étalait les objets sur le sol. Le Gryffondor sentit ses entrailles se nouer et la cicatrice de son front se mit à picoter.

- Très joli baratin au fait, informa Rogue d'une voix dénuée d'émotion. Digne des plus grands héros.

- Vous pensez qu'on trouvera la fameuse citation de Harry Potter dans les livres d'histoire l'année prochaine ? plaisanta le Gryffondor même si l'envie n'était pas vraiment là.

- Cela ne fait aucun doute.

A partir de là, les deux hommes se turent. La tension était palpable dans l'air tant l'enjeu du moment était considérable. Drago ne pouvait se permettre d'échouer et Harry se laissa progressivement happer par cette terrible réalité. Si le Serpentard n'arrivait pas à tuer le serpent, tout serait perdu et des milliers de gens périraient pour rien.

- Allez Drago, supplia Harry en se prenant la tête dans les mains.

A quelques kilomètres de là, le Serpentard attendait le moment opportun pour quitter sa maison. Sa main moite se cramponnait au crochet de basilique dans le fond de sa poche. Le Mangemort s'était piqué le bras pour affronter cette mission sans que sa marque des ténèbres ne l'en empêche mais il ne pouvait se permettre d'être ralenti par l'effet relaxant du cocktail de drogues, alors il n'avait pris que la moitié de sa dose habituelle.

Le jeune Malefoy était à la fenêtre de sa chambre, observant les Mangemorts dans le jardin pendant que la voix du Gryffondor passait à la radio. Pansy était assise sur le lit, ses mains caressant son ventre à l'endroit où un coup de pied avait été donné.

Minuit moins cinq.

Leur marque des ténèbres se réveilla soudain. Au-dehors, les Mangemorts se mirent à remuer dans tous les sens et Drago comprit bien vite que Voldemort leur ordonnait de le rejoindre. Le Serpentard ouvrit la fenêtre pour entendre ce que l'un de ses gardes essayait de lui dire.

- Monsieur Malefoy, le Maître nous appelle ! Nous devons partir !

- Qu'est-ce que vous attendez alors, bande d'imbéciles ! Dépêchez-vous ! Je suis assez grand pour me déplacer moi-même.

- Mais vous ne savez pas transplaner, lâcha l'un des Mangemorts sous son masque.

Drago n'hésita pas et jeta un « Doloris » sur l'homme qui avait osé lui répondre avec insolence. L'homme hurla tel un aliéné, ses membres se tordant dans tous les sens jusqu'à ce que Drago range sa baguette.

- Et maintenant, fichez le camp, ordonna le jeune Malefoy d'une voix glaciale.

Les Mangemorts s'insistèrent plus et disparurent tous dans un « pop ». Drago soupira tandis que Pansy l'enlaça avec ferveur.

- Reviens-moi, d'accord ? murmura-t-elle dans son oreille.

Drago l'embrassa puis il enjamba son balai et s'envola par la fenêtre. Pansy fit de même pour se rendre dans leur nouvelle maison, où leurs mères les attendaient.

La nuit était fraîche et humide mais il n'y avait pas un nuage dans le ciel. Drago filait au-dessus des villes, aussi rapide qu'un vif d'or, l'œil perçant à l'affût du moindre Mangemort. Mais le Serpentard était bel et bien seul. Tous avaient déjà transplané dans le parc de Poudlard, en plein cœur de la forêt. Voldemort était également là-bas, observant d'un regard fou les rangs de Mangemorts qui se formaient devant lui.

Après plusieurs minutes de vol, Drago pénétra dans le Ministère. A première vue, l'endroit avait été vidé de tous ses occupants. Longeant le mur gauche, le Serpentard traversa l'allée principale sur la pointe des pieds jusqu'à accéder aux ascenseurs. L'endroit était immense et lugubre, le plafond à peine visible tant l'allée était mal éclairée. Drago avait l'impression d'entendre un grondement sourd tout autour de lui. Ne perdant pas une seconde, il referma les grilles dorées de l'ascenseur et attendit d'arriver au bon étage.

Prenant une grande inspiration, il avança dans le couloir qui menait au bureau du Seigneur des Ténèbres. En jetant un œil aux murs et au sol en pierre, Drago remarqua de multiples cratères dont quelques fissures semblaient s'en échapper. Le Serpentard ralentit sa marche et tourna une fois sur lui-même, de plus en plus nerveux. Le couloir paraissait tout d'un coup beaucoup plus étroit et menaçant. Manifestement; des combats avaient eu lieu ici. Drago évita de penser à Dumbledore et à son tragique destin. Ses doigts se resserrèrent autour du crochet de basilique lorsqu'il atteignit la porte. Il sortit sa baguette et la pointa vers la porte.

- Hominum revelio, murmura-t-il d'une voix tremblante.

Une sorte de mirage apparut alors devant ses yeux. Pendant quelques secondes, le visage dénué d'émotion de Michael Cabot se matérialisa comme un reflet dans une flaque d'eau avant de disparaître subitement. L'homme se trouvait donc derrière la porte. Drago ferma les yeux un bref instant, priant le ciel qu'il réussisse à tuer Nagini, puis il posa la main sur la poignée. Une alarme retentit alors dans tout le Ministère.

- Merde ! paniqua Drago en ouvrant la porte à la volée.

Le charme du Cridurut avait été mis en place pour prévenir de la présence d'un intrus dans le bureau du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Cela signifiait que des Mangemorts ne devaient pas être loin, prêts à intervenir si quelqu'un franchissait cette porte sans autorisation.

Michael Cabot était bien là, face à Drago, la baguette braquée dans sa direction. Ses yeux paraissaient sans vie, presque blancs et le Serpentard comprit bien vite que l'homme avait été chargé de protéger Nagini pendant l'absence de son maître. Le serpent géant se trouvait aux pieds de l'ancien Premier Ministre, son horrible tête redressée vers Drago. Des voix amplifiées d'échos se firent entendre à l'autre bout du couloir. Le Serpentard était piégé.

Michael Cabot jeta un sort de couleur rouge que Drago contra d'un « Protego » avant de le toucher d'un « Stupefix ». L'homme s'écroula sur le sol et Drago en profita pour refermer la porte derrière lui. Plusieurs sortilèges explosèrent de l'autre côté de la porte dans un bruit assourdissant. L'alarme qui ressemblait à un cri de chat en furie continuait de signaler sa présence. Drago se retourna et son dos se plaqua contre la porte.

Nagini continuait de se redresser tel un cobra dandinant au rythme de la musique. Drago resta pétrifié devant l'imposant animal, ses doigts douloureusement serrés autour du crochet de basilique. Soudain, le Serpentard sentit quelqu'un fouiller dans son esprit. Terrifié et impuissant, Drago resta là pendant que l'âme de Voldemort, présente dans l'animal, sondait toutes ses pensées, tous ses souvenirs. Sa marque s'enflamma et Drago entendit un hurlement de colère s'échapper du serpent.

Dans la forêt du parc de Poudlard, Voldemort poussa un rugissement de rage lorsqu'il comprit que le jeune Malefoy l'avait trahi depuis le début et que, pour couronner le tout, il s'apprêtait à détruire l'un de ses Horcruxes. Le Mage Noir empoigna Dolohov par le col et ses yeux rouges sang sondèrent son esprit afin de s'assurer qu'il était toujours digne de sa confiance. Satisfait de ce qu'il vit, Voldemort le relâcha brusquement.

- Ecoute-moi bien, Dolohov. Tu vas lancer l'assaut immédiatement. Il faut que je retourne au Ministère pour une urgence. Quand je reviendrai, je veux voir ce château réduit en miettes et ses habitants massacrés. Je veux du sang, de la terreur, de la torture, du chaos ! C'est clair ? !

- Oui, Maître, dit le Mangemort dans une révérence.

- Et que personne ne touche à Harry Potter ! Il est à moi. Oh, et tant que j'y pense, trouvez-moi Severus. L'homme est un traître à son sang. Je veux que vous le trouviez et que vous le torturiez lentement, jusqu'à la folie…Et une dernière chose, ne sous-estimez pas nos ennemis. « Grâce » à ce cher Severus, c'est une véritable armée de sorciers qui se trouvera en face de nous.

Le Lord Noir transplana à la vitesse d'une étoile filante. Il se posa au sol devant le Ministère, juste avant les barrières anti-transplanages, puis il s'engouffra dans l'immense bâtiment.

Pendant ce temps, Drago avait retrouvé ses esprits. Comprenant qu'il avait été démasqué et que Voldemort savait ce qu'il projetait de faire avec Harry, il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour comprendre qu'il ne lui restait que quelques secondes pour achever sa mission et ficher le camp au plus vite. Sa main glissa hors de sa poche, dévoilant le long crochet aiguisé que Nagini observa attentivement. La fente de ses yeux se rétrécit soudain et l'animal se jeta sur Drago.

Le Serpentard pointa sa baguette vers le bout de la queue du serpent et il lança un maléfice de glue perpétuelle. La gueule grande ouverte, Nagini s'arrêta à quelques millimètres du visage de Drago avant de d'effondrer par terre, le bout de sa queue collé au sol. L'animal essaya de mordre son pied et le jeune Malefoy en profita pour planter le crochet dans les profondeurs de sa tête. Un cri d'homme sembla à nouveau sortir de l'animal. Nagini souffla tel un chat en colère et Drago replongea le crochet une seconde fois, ce qui laissa deux trous béants dans la tête du serpent vaincu.

Drago recula, le front en sueur, les mains tremblantes et la peur au ventre. La porte explosa soudain, projetant poussière et gravats dans sa figure. L'homme se protégea le visage d'une main pendant qu'il brandissait sa baguette vers le groupe de Mangemorts qui avançaient dans le bureau. Son sang de glaça encore plus en voyant le Seigneur des Ténèbres entrer dans la pièce.

- Tu as peur et tu as raison, Drago, susurra-t-il dans un faux sourire. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, car tu ne seras pas seul à mourir cette nuit. Ta femme, ta fille et ta mère seront là pour t'accompagner, expliqua-t-il avec délectation. Grâce à toi, nous savons tout, jusqu'aux moindres détails. En fait, je devrais presque te remercier pour ça. Qui sait ? Peut-être que je te laisserais la vie sauve…

Les Mangemorts ricanèrent et Voldemort tourna légèrement la tête sur le côté pour s'adresser à l'un d'eux. Drago recula d'un pas et ses yeux scannèrent le bureau à toute vitesse, à la recherche d'un moyen d'évasion.

- Attrapez-le, ordonna simplement le Lord Noir.

- Deprimo ! hurla soudain le Serpentard en pointant sa baguette vers le sol en pierre.

A peine le sort entra en contact avec le par terre que le sol s'ouvrit sous ses pieds dans un grondement terrifiant. Tout s'était effondré avec lui : pierres, table, chaises, papiers, Mangemorts. Drago avait l'impression que son dos avait été réduit en miettes. Désorienté, il regarda autour de lui mais ne vit qu'un nuage épais de poussière tourbillonner lentement dans la pièce.

- Incacerem ! beugla un homme à l'aveuglette.

Les cordes s'enroulèrent fermement autour d'une chaise qui se trouvait juste à côté du jeune Malefoy. Drago rampa dans les débris et se cacha derrière ce qu'il restait de la table.

- Fait chier ! Je l'ai raté !

- Deprimo ! Deprimo ! Deprimo ! Deprimo! s'époumona le Serpentard, tandis que les plafonds s'effondraient les uns après les autres, jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne l'allée principale dans un vacarme épouvantable.

Son pantalon était déchiré de partout et sa jambe saignait à plusieurs endroits. Sa tête avait cogné violemment le sol dans sa dernière chute mais Drago avait encore les idées claires. Voldemort avait dû envoyer quelqu'un chercher Pansy et leurs mères dans la nouvelle maison. Caché par le nuage de poussière, Drago enfourcha son balai et s'envola aussi vite qu'il en était capable.

- Il s'échappe ! Là ! s'écria l'un des Mangemorts d'une voix stridente.

Le cœur tambourinant dans sa poitrine, Drago fonça droit devant lui, sans regarder s'il était poursuivi de près. Pointant sa baguette vers le mur d'enceinte qui se dressait au loin devant lui, le Serpentard fit exploser la paroi qui le séparait de dehors d'un « Bombarda Maxima ».

- NON ! NE LE LAISSEZ PAS FILER ! hurla Voldemort, non loin derrière Drago.

Des sorts de couleur rouge explosèrent partout et le jeune Malefoy les évita de justesse en remontant en flèche une fois sorti du Ministère par l'énorme trou. Des bruits de transplanage se firent entendre et Drago se retourna un bref instant pour voir qu'il n'y avait plus que deux Mangemorts à ses trousses qui le poursuivaient en balai. Drago se sentait presque étouffer de panique. Il ne savait plus dans quelle direction aller. Ses mains redressèrent instinctivement le bout de son balai pour prendre de l'altitude. Malheureusement, le ciel était désespérément dénué de nuages au-dessus desquels il aurait pu se cacher. Le Serpentard continua malgré tout de grimper dans les airs.

Un sort lui frôla l'épaule et Drago piqua droit vers le sol pour gagner en puissance. Tandis qu'il haletait comme un animal traqué, ses yeux repérèrent un parc où une centaine d'arbres se disputaient les quelques mètres carrés disponibles. Drago fonça en zig zag sans jamais s'arrêter de changer de trajectoire. Les sorts fusaient dans sa direction mais le Serpentard arrivait toujours à se déporter au dernier moment.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à plonger sous le feuillage d'un arbre, il vit le Seigneur des Ténèbres apparaître au sol à quelques mètres de lui. Un sort le toucha de plein fouet, le faisant perdre le contrôle de son balai. Il s'écrasa violemment par terre, au pied de Voldemort. Ce dernier ricana diaboliquement avant de l'attraper par le cou. Ses ongles sales s'enfoncèrent dans sa peau et Drago serra les dents pour ne pas gémir de douleur. Voldemort le força à se redresser, puis il le jeta aux mains de Goyle sénior.

- Ne le laisse pas filer cette fois, dit le Lord Noir au Mangemort.

- Oui, Maître.

Brusquement, le visage du Mage Noir se figea et le sorcier se plia en deux dans un cri de douleur intense. Deux Mangemorts encapuchonnés approchèrent pour l'aider à se tenir droit mais le sorcier les repoussa violemment d'une main.

- Ne me touchez pas ! ordonna-t-il la tête blottie dans ses mains. Grâce à toi, Drago, je sais ce que ton cher et tendre croit être en train de faire (Un frisson d'effroi parcourut la peau du jeune Malefoy des pieds jusqu'au sommet de son crâne.). Il peut bien essayer. Ce n'est qu'un pantin entre mes doigts maintenant que je te tiens…

Du côté de Poudlard, la situation n'était guère meilleure. La bataille venait d'éclater dans une cacophonie terrifiante. Enfermé dans le bureau, Harry tentait de reprendre ses esprits après le choc qu'il venait de subir. Une douleur monstrueuse l'avait brutalement submergé lorsqu'il avait planté le crochet de basilique dans le diadème. C'était comme si on lui avait aspiré un gros morceau de chair à l'aide d'une puissante ventouse. La sensation était déconcertante, terrifiante et désagréable au plus haut point.

- Est-ce que ça va ? demanda le professeur de potion, déjà prêt à enfoncer le second crochet dans la coupe comme s'il tenait un poignard dans sa main.

Harry suffoqua quelques secondes, le crochet de basilique toujours en main. Par chance, la douleur se dissipa légèrement et à son plus grand soulagement, il sentit l'air frais glisser à nouveau dans ses poumons. D'un signe de tête, il encouragea le Mangemort à en finir. La douleur fut encore plus vive. Les mains du Gryffondor agrippèrent frénétiquement la ceinture blanche qui se trouvait autour de sa taille tandis qu'un gémissement plaintif s'échappait du fond de sa gorge. L'Elu était plié en deux, mais cette fois-ci, Rogue n'attendit pas qu'il s'en remettre. Il détruisit le vieux médaillon d'un coup sec et Harry s'écroula par terre en hurlant.

La tête posée sur le sol, il pouvait sentir sa joue vibrer au rythme infernal des explosions qui martelaient la terre du parc de Poudlard, faisant trembler les fondations du château au passage. Le Gryffondor reprit lentement son souffle et réussit à se remettre debout. Son regard déterminé croisa celui du Mangemort, une lueur inquiète brillant dans le noir de ses yeux.

- Que comptez-vous faire maintenant ? demanda Rogue même s'il se doutait de la réponse.

- Allez me battre, expliqua-t-il en rangeant le crochet de basilique dans sa poche, le visage luisant de sueur. Il n'est pas question que je reste là les bras croisés pendant que les Mangemorts nous attaquent.

- C'est absolument idiot. Vous avez une mission bien plus importante à accomplir. Etes-vous prêt à tout ficher en l'air pour vous défouler ? Vous risquez de vous faire tuer.

- Alors venez avec moi, et faites en sorte que je reste en vie. Battons-nous ensemble.

- Je sens que je vais regretter ma décision, soupira le Mangemort tandis que le Gryffondor ouvrait déjà la porte.

Les deux hommes traversèrent les couloirs à toute vitesse et atteignirent la porte d'entrée en un temps record. Harry prit une grande inspiration avant de se précipiter dehors, Rogue sur ses talons. A peine avaient-ils créé une auréole dans la coupole magique et qu'ils étaient passés au travers que plusieurs évènements se produisirent à la chaîne.

- IL EST LA ! s'écria un Mangemort, désarmé par Remus Lupin, qui regardait dans la direction de Rogue.

Fol'Œil s'empressa de lui tirer une balle dans la tête pour l'empêcher d'ameuter les autres Mangemorts. Remus lui lança un regard courroucé, fâché qu'on lui enlève sa proie des mains mais Fol'Œil était déjà reparti en courant, prêtant main forte à qui se trouvait dans une mauvaise passe.

Harry avança de quelques pas lorsqu'il entendit un battement d'ailes au-dessus de sa tête. Grâce à la pleine lune qui éclairait le ciel, le Gryffondor réussit à voir l'énorme dragon qui était en train de plonger droit sur lui.

- Attention ! prévint le professeur de potion en se jetant sur Harry pour le plaquer au sol.

Le dragon les frôla de peu avant de cracher une gigantesque langue de feu sur un groupe de Mangemorts qui se dirigeaient droit sur eux. Quatre réussirent à transplaner à la dernière seconde mais trois autres furent carbonisés sur place dans un vacarme qui donnait l'impression que les portes de l'enfer venaient de s'ouvrir. Harry reconnut Fred Weasley sur le dragon qui leur fit un signe de la main avant d'agripper fermement les rênes de telle sorte que l'animal comprit qu'il fallait remonter dans les airs.

Rogue se mit debout en un clin d'œil et tendit sa main au Gryffondor pour l'aider à se relever. Au même moment, les quatre Mangemorts qui avaient transplané refirent leur apparition, deux de chaque côtés. Harry et Rogue se mirent dos à dos et attaquèrent, Rogue à coup d'Avada Kedavra et Harry à coup de Stupefix. Le combat fut rude mais les deux sorciers tinrent bons jusqu'à ce qu'ils viennent à bout des Mangemorts. Harry et Rogue se refirent face pour voir comment se portait l'autre.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? ! demanda Harry, les sourcils froncés. Pourquoi ils vous attaquent ?

- Ça veut dire que ma couverture est tombée.

- Oh non, vous pensez que Drago en est responsable ?

- Qui d'autre sinon ?

- Drago est en danger, souffla le Gryffondor sans l'ombre d'un doute.

- Nous le sommes tous, ici, dit Rogue pour ramener l'Elu dans la réalité du moment.

Le regard du Gryffondor se détourna alors vers le champ de bataille qui était éclairé par une étrange lueur céleste. La scène avait quelque chose d'irréel et Harry ne put s'empêcher de cligner des yeux, comme si cela avait le pouvoir de faire stopper ce bain de sang.

- Mon dieu, murmura-t-il dans un souffle.

Il y avait déjà tellement de morts qui jonchaient le sol, tant de sorciers qui leur marchaient dessus dans la précipitation, tant de sorts jetés dans toutes les directions, tant de cris d'effroi et tant de cris de rage. Le Gryffondor eut un haut-le-cœur en apercevant Hermione et Ron en plein duel contre deux autres Mangemorts : Lucius Malefoy et Crabbe sénior. La jeune femme était terrorisée. Harry pouvait voir à quel point elle était toute crispée, notamment au niveau des épaules. Quant à Ron, il hurlait de rage tandis que des sorts s'échappaient de sa baguette en direction du père de Drago.

- Suivez-moi ! ordonna le Gryffondor au professeur de potion.

Et Harry s'élança maladroitement, le cœur affolé par la peur. Sur sa droite, un arbre haut de vingt mètres s'élançait à la poursuite d'un groupe de Centaures qui était en train de piétiner quelques élèves désarmés. Neville hurlait comme un fou furieux tandis que son arbre avançait sur ses racines avec une telle facilité qu'on aurait pu croire qu'il ne faisait que survoler le sol.

Ron vit Harry s'approcher et une lueur d'espoir brilla dans ses yeux. Lorsque Lucius Malefoy le repéra à son tour, l'homme transplana sans demander son reste.

- LACHE ! beugla Ron.

Le regard d'Hermione se déporta une seconde vers son petit-ami alors que son combat n'était toujours pas terminé et le Mangemort profita de sa baisse de concentration pour lui jeter un sort aussi rapide que l'éclair. Avant que quiconque ne puisse réagir, la jeune femme était déjà à terre, hurlante d'agonie, son corps tout entier en proie à une douleur insoutenable. Ron tomba alors à genoux, les yeux exorbités tandis qu'il ressentait toute la douleur de sa petite-amie à travers son pendentif. La sensation était si intense qu'il avait presque l'impression d'être dans le corps d'Hermione, de pouvoir sentir ses muscles se crisper comme si des crampes s'amusaient cruellement à en serrer les fibres. Le rouquin se força à respirer lentement et profondément pour ralentir son rythme cardiaque et détendre ses propres muscles. Hermione put le sentir à travers leur connexion et la douleur diminua considérablement dans son corps.

Harry réussit alors à s'interposer et à neutraliser le Mangemort en l'endormant avec la formule magique « Somno Alta ». Le Gryffondor était bien content de l'avoir apprise pendant les entraînements. D'ailleurs, beaucoup de Survivants avaient utilisé la formule, préférant ne pas utiliser le sortilège de mort. Le sol était parsemé de Mangemorts endormis. Certains étaient même en train de ronfler ou de se recroqueviller sur le côté comme si un mauvais rêve était en train de les agiter. Cela donnait un aspect encore plus bizarre au champ de bataille.

- Est-ce que ça va ? demanda Harry en posant sa main sur l'épaule d'Hermione qui s'était réfugiée dans les bras de Ron.

La jeune femme hocha la tête, le souffle court, quand tout d'un coup, une puissante déflagration se produisit derrière eux. La mâchoire de l'Elu tomba d'horreur en constatant que la tour des Gryffondor n'était plus qu'un amas de pierres, de vitres brisées, de bois et d'affaires d'écoliers sur le sol. Un nuage de poussière se souleva et engloutit la moitié inférieure du château. La confusion des Survivants qui étaient postés autour de l'édifice de pierre était manifeste.

- Venez ! Il faut les aider à réinstaller la coupole ! s'écria l'Elu en se précipitant vers le château.

Ron, Hermione et Rogue suivaient le Gryffondor quand une forte explosion se produisit tout près d'eux. Harry fut projeté en avant et son corps s'écrasa sur quelque chose de mou…

Ses oreilles sifflaient et ses yeux lui faisaient très mal. Il frotta ses paupières pour enlever la terre qui s'y trouvait dessous, puis il se redressa lentement, car le monde semblait tanguer devant ses yeux.

La confusion était totale. Harry regarda dans la direction de ses trois amis mais il ne vit qu'un énorme monticule de terre à la place. Son corps tout entier se mit à trembler de peur.

- Pitié, pas ça, murmura-t-il en essayant de se mettre debout.

Pris de vertiges, l'Elu s'écroula à nouveau sur le sol, sa chute étrangement amortie. Harry roula sur le côté et se mit à quatre pattes pour voir sur quoi il était tombé. Le Gryffondor eut un haut-le-cœur en découvrant un corps inerte de femme allongé sur le dos. Son visage était recouvert d'épais cheveux frisés et Harry écarta les mèches d'une main hésitante pour voir à qui ce corps appartenait. De grosses lunettes semblables à des loupes étaient écrasées sur son visage. Les multiples débris de verre avaient tailladé la peau de la pauvre femme, ce qui n'empêchait pas le Gryffondor de la reconnaître. C'était le professeur de divination. Harry porta une main à sa bouche. La femme était visiblement morte.

Ses oreilles bourdonnaient encore un peu mais il pouvait à nouveau entendre et c'est le cri d'Hermione qu'il identifia en premier. Le Gryffondor se réveilla de sa torpeur et en quelques pas, il atteignit le monticule de terre qui s'avéra en fait être un immense cratère.

- HERMIONE ! ! JE SUIS LA ! ! hurla l'Elu en se mettant à plat ventre au bord du cratère.

- Ron ne bouge plus ! sanglota-t-elle. Et le professeur Rogue est blessé à la jambe ! Il faut que tu nous sortes de là !

Harry tendit son bras mais il se rendit compte que cela ne servait à rien. Le trou faisait plus de deux mètres de profondeur et la terre était boueuse au fond. Dans la pénombre, le Gryffondor n'arrivait même pas à les voir. Il sortit sa baguette.

- Lumos ! fit-il en plissant les yeux.

Hermione tenait le corps de Ron dans ses bras. Son crâne était fendu au niveau de sa tempe droite et un filet de sang s'en écoulait même si la jeune femme avait posé sa main dessus. Hermione avait le visage couvert de boue, sauf à l'endroit où ses larmes avaient tracé des sillons. Rogue se tenait près d'elle, un garrot de tissus grossièrement attaché à la base de sa jambe droite. C'était étrange…

- Depuis combien de temps vous êtes là ? demanda Harry, les yeux écarquillés.

- Une demi-heure ! s'écria Hermione. Faut que tu ailles chercher de l'aide ! Je ne sens plus que son cœur et ses poumons bouger en moi ! Son esprit est inerte.

Harry ne comprit pas vraiment sa formulation mais ce qu'elle avait dit était suffisant pour qu'il se reprenne. Il regarda autour de lui, à la recherche d'une personne qui pourrait l'aider à les sortir de là. Vu à quel point il se sentait faible, il préférait ne pas léviter ses amis hors du trou, au risque de les laisser tomber si de nouveaux vertiges attaquaient son esprit.

Au loin, il repéra l'arbre de Neville occupé à repousser une vingtaine d'araignées géantes à grands coups de branches. Il se mit alors debout en vacillant légèrement à la recherche de Neville. Ce dernier se tenait à quelques mètres du gigantesque platane, passant des fioles de potion à Luna de temps à autre. La jeune femme les distribuait alors à Fol'Œil et à quelques Survivants qui passaient par là. Ces derniers se pressaient alors de les éclater sur d'autres arbres ou sur des Mangemorts pour les étrangler suivant la potion que Luna leur donnait.

Harry se dépêcha de rejoindre Luna. Il lui demanda la potion permettant de contrôler une plante puis il pénétra dans la forêt d'où sortaient les descendantes d'Aragog. Espérant ne pas tomber sur l'une d'elles, il se pressa de trouver une grosse plante dont les branches souples et longues ressemblaient à des lianes. Harry s'apprêtait à éclater la fiole au pied de la plante quand il eut un vertige terrible. Sa cicatrice en forme d'éclair se mit à chauffer et le Gryffondor se mit à voir double.

- Bon sang…

Du côté de Drago, la tension était également à son comble. Voldemort commençait à perdre patience. Manifestement, il attendait quelqu'un car cela faisait une demi-heure qu'ils étaient tous là, dans ce petit parc. Goyle sénior avait toujours ses ongles plantés dans la chair de son cou et Drago sentait ses jambes trembler d'épuisement. Il ne pouvait même pas faire un pas sans que le Mangemort ne lui assène un coup de poing dans le ventre pour le punir d'avoir bougé ou tenté de s'échapper.

- Je peux savoir pourquoi ils prennent autant de temps ? demanda Voldemort d'une voix qui laissait entrevoir sa colère.

- Je n'en sais rien, Maître, osa répondre l'un des Mangemorts encapuchonné.

Plusieurs personnes apparurent alors dans la pénombre. En reconnaissant sa mère dans les griffes de Greyback, Drago sentit ses entrailles se glacer d'horreur.

- Mère, je suis désolé, gémit le Serpentard en faisant un pas vers elle.

Un coup de poing s'écrasa dans son ventre et Drago tomba à genoux, le souffle coupé. Goyle sénior le retenait maintenant par une poignée de cheveux blonds tandis que le jeune homme dévisageait sa mère de son regard perçant. La femme autrefois si bien habillée et coiffée n'était plus qu'une de ces personnes sales, aux vêtements en lambeaux et au regard pétrifié de peur. Elle avait des marques de morsure et de griffure qui lui barraient le visage, le cou et les jambes.

- Cette chienne a tenté de fuir avec l'autre vieille, expliqua le loup-garou avec un plaisir malsain.

- Où sont les deux autres ? demanda Voldemort dans un sourire de satisfaction.

- Celle qui avait essayé de se barrer est morte en tombant de son balai, précisa Greyback en montrant le cadavre qui se trouvait dans les bras d'un des Mangemorts. (Ce dernier était caché derrière le groupe dont le loup-garou était à la tête.) Et Pansy Parkinson est juste là.

Les sorciers ricanèrent en regardant la jeune femme qui était à genoux derrière eux. Les Mangemorts s'écartèrent et Drago put enfin la regarder. Il eut envie de vomir en la voyant dans cet état. Un bâillon avait été enfoncé dans sa bouche alors qu'elle gémissait de douleur. Ses yeux noirs ne fixaient rien mais des larmes s'écoulaient continuellement sur ses joues. Elle portait une robe blanche vaporeuse et Drago regarda sa marque des ténèbres rougir comme des braises. C'est impuissant qu'il vit sa peau brûler lentement avant de se détacher de ses bras. Ses doigts étaient complètement noircis comme si de la cendre les recouvrait et ses brûlures commençaient à attaquer son cou. Pansy transpirait à grosses gouttes et son corps était parcourues de grands frissons. Elle paraissait presque en transe. Voldemort s'approcha d'elle.

- C'est ce qui arrive lorsqu'on est une traîtresse, ma chère. Tu vas brûler, lentement et tu ne seras plus qu'un tas de cendres dans quelques heures.

Pansy réussit à fixer son regard sur le Lord Noir mais ce dernier ne regardait plus son visage. Ses yeux rouges s'illuminèrent en découvrant ce que les mains de la jeune femme essayaient de cacher aux yeux de tous. Il l'attrapa violemment par les cheveux et Drago se débattit instantanément.

- LACHEZ-LA ! gronda Drago sans dissimuler la haine qu'il éprouvait pour le Mage Noir.

- Oh mais je vais la lâcher, ne t'inquiète pas, Drago, susurra Voldemort en soulevant Pansy juste assez pour que ses pieds ne touchent plus terre. (Pansy hurla de douleur en agrippant son ventre.) Je voulais juste que tu saches que ta femelle a perdu les eaux…

- Au secours les pompiers, la maison brûle ! chantonna Greyback de son horrible voix caverneuse.

Les yeux de Drago se remplirent de larmes, son regard ne pouvant se détacher de l'énorme flaque de liquide amniotique qui maculait le bas de sa robe blanche.

- Pansy…murmura-t-il et la jeune femme lui adressa un regard chargé de désespoir.

- Bon, il faut y aller, déclara Voldemort avant de transplaner.

A Poudlard, il devenait impossible de savoir qui menait la bataille. Un chaos total régnait dans le parc. La coupole magique avait néanmoins été replacée au-dessus du château. Harry avait finalement réussi à remonter Ron et Rogue à l'aide de la plante. Par la pensée, il fit glisser quatre longues branches jusqu'au fond du trou et celles-ci s'enroulèrent délicatement sous les bras d'Hermione avant de la remonter. Une fois posée sur le sol, la jeune femme se rua auprès de Ron.

- Où sont vos baguettes ? demanda Harry en posant une main sur le torse de Ron et l'autre sur l'épaule d'Hermione.

- On les a perdu dans l'explosion, se contenta de répondre la jeune femme comme si cela n'avait pas d'importance.

- Il faut qu'on soigne Ron, dit Harry en regardant tout autour de lui. On doit retrouver Pomfresh.

- Pas question que je m'éloigne de lui, répliqua Hermione avec détermination. Quelqu'un pourrait lui marcher dessus ou le tuer pour de bon. Vas-y toi.

- Potter, menaça Rogue. Je vous interdis de vous éloigner de moi. Vous n'êtes toujours pas convaincu que c'était une folie de sortir du château ?

- Je reviens aussi vite que possible…

- POTTER ! !

Harry courut droit devant lui pendant une trentaine de mètres puis il s'arrêta, le souffle court. La vérité, c'est qu'il ne savait même pas où la chercher. Avait-elle pris part à la guerre ? Ça ne lui ressemblait pas mais si c'était bien le cas, il savait qu'il allait avoir un mal fou à la retrouver. Au final, Harry prit la décision d'aller voir si elle se terrait dans l'infirmerie en attendant que la bataille ne s'arrête pour soigner les blessés. Il ouvrit un passage dans la coupole et disparut derrière l'immense battant de bois.

Pendant ce temps, le professeur de potion se mit également en action. Il rampa à quatre pattes vers l'énorme cratère et commença à fouiller tout autour dans le monticule de terre qui formait le contour du cratère. Ses doigts s'enfoncèrent dans la terre meuble, en quête d'un objet rigide qui aurait pu être une baguette. Au bout de dix minutes, ses doigts crasseux ressortirent triomphalement de la terre avec l'objet tant espéré, sauf que ce n'était pas la sienne…

- Par Merlin, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça, grommela-t-il à bout de patience.

- Professeur, je crois que c'est la mienne ! s'exclama Hermione. Elle est torsadée, n'est-ce pas ?

Rogue l'inspecta et hocha la tête avant de lancer le bout de bois magique dans sa direction. La jeune femme récupéra sa baguette qui était tombé dans l'herbe, à côté du corps de Ron.

- Allez, Hermione, murmura-t-elle pour se donner du courage. Tu peux le faire. Ce sera toujours mieux que rien.

Pendant que la jeune femme chuchotait quelques formules pour ressouder les os du crâne de Ron et ainsi arrêter l'écoulement du sang hors de sa tête, le Mangemort avait replongé ses mains dans la terre humide avec dégoût.

- C'est bien toi, Severus Rogue ? demanda une voix fluette d'enfant.

Le Mangemort se retourna lentement, se doutant déjà qu'un affrontement allait bientôt avoir lieu.

- Non, ce n'est pas moi. Et toi, petit minable, qui es-tu ? provoqua le professeur de potion, un sourcil haut perché.

- Le garçon qui va t'attraper et te livrer à Bellatrix Lestrange, répondit-il d'une voix glaciale.

L'enfant devait avoir une douzaine d'année. Son visage faisait penser à un petit chérubin, mais son regard n'avait rien d'innocent.

- C'est elle qui t'envoie ? demanda-t-il pour gagner du temps. (Derrière son dos, Rogue continuait de fouiller la terre aussi discrètement que possible.)

- Oui. Elle me récompensera pour ça et Voldemort la récompensera d'avoir réussi. Tout le monde est gagnant.

Hermione, qui s'occupait toujours de Ron, ne remarqua pas l'enfant. Pas même lorsqu'il jeta un sort sur le professeur de potion. Une corde s'enroula autour de sa taille et l'immobilisa comme un rôti. Néanmoins, Rogue connaissait bien le sortilège. Si on ne paniquait pas, la corde se détendait d'elle-même. C'était le premier sortilège qu'il avait jeté sur Harry au tout début de leur entraînement. Pour faire croire à l'enfant que la corde était bien serrée, Rogue maintenait les deux extrémités d'une main tandis qu'il continuait de chercher sa baguette de l'autre. La tâche s'avérait très compliquée mais le professeur de potion garda son calme, même lorsque l'enfant pointa sa baguette vers le ciel et que des étincelles vertes en sortir en crépitant à plusieurs reprises. Il savait que c'était un moyen d'appeler Bellatrix Lestrange.

Hermione avait terminé de ressouder les os de son crâne mais l'état de Ron était en train d'empirer depuis. La jeune femme sentait son cœur battre de plus en plus faiblement et sa poitrine se soulevait irrégulièrement.

- RON ! ! hurla-t-elle en pleurant. JE T'EN SUPPLIE, RESTE AVEC MOI ! !

Quelque part de l'autre côté du château, Bellatrix Lestrange perçut enfin les étincelles vertes tant désirées. Un sourire sadique déforma son visage, comme le sourire d'un clown aux lèvres non barbouillées de rouge à qui on aurait tranché les commissures jusqu'aux oreilles…

- Allez, les marmots, on va pouvoir faire joujou avec Servilus, dit-elle à voix basse en regardant sa petite troupe d'enfants meurtriers derrière elle.

Le groupe se faufila en silence entre les cadavres encore chauds qui s'entassaient continuellement sur le sol de Poudlard. A mi-chemin, Bellatrix sortit un couteau bien tranchant hors de son fourreau et le planta sans la moindre hésitation dans la poitrine de Jack Sloper qui agonisait depuis plusieurs minutes par terre et qui n'avait pas arrêté de gémir plaintivement.

- Fais dodo mon petit, murmura-t-elle comme une berceuse pendant que le jeune homme rendait son dernier soupir.

Toute joyeuse, Bellatrix se remit en route en sautillant. Les enfants qui l'accompagnaient avaient aussi pour mission d'achever les blessés au sol puis de la rejoindre et c'est ce qu'ils firent. Après quelques pas, la Mangemort s'immobilisa soudain.

- Mais regardez qui voilà, ricana-t-elle en se délectant de la vue d'un Severus Rogue à sa merci.

La femme n'était plus qu'à dix mètres du sorcier qui avait osé trahir son Maître quand des cris d'enfants se firent entendre derrière elle avant d'être remplacés par un bruit sourd. Bellatrix se retourna, passablement agacée qu'on s'en prenne à « ses » enfants, mais bien vite, son attention fut détournée des petites torches humaines qui gesticulaient encore dans l'espoir de fuir les flammes qui dévoraient leur chair. Neville se trouvait là, juste en face d'elle, ses yeux sombres la défiant silencieusement.

- Laisse-moi deviner, un admirateur ? lança-t-elle en avançant le menton sur le côté, dans une posture provocatrice.

- Je suis le dernier des Londubat, et tu vas crever de mes mains, salope, expliqua Neville sans l'ombre d'un doute.

- Vas-y, Neville, encouragea Luna, toujours aussi calme.

- Ton fan club est là à ce que je vois ! ricana Bellatrix de sa voix de crécelle, clairement amusée par la situation.

- Jette ta baguette et je ferai pareil. Je veux un duel sans magie. Tes mains contre les miennes.

- Hum, d'accord ! J'adore relever les défis ! Mais presse-toi, tu veux ? J'ai quelque chose d'important à faire après.

- T'inquiète pas, tu seras morte après. T'as juste à réfléchir à ce que tu vas foutre en enfer quand je t'y aurai expédiée…

Tout en ricanant, Bellatrix jeta son couteau ainsi que sa baguette dans l'herbe et Neville fit de même avec la sienne. Chacun avança d'un pas tout en se penchant en avant comme des fauves prêts à bondir. N'arrivant plus à se contenir, Neville attaqua en premier. Dans un hurlement de rage, il se jeta à son cou tout en assénant un violent coup de genou dans le ventre de la sorcière. Celle-ci lui planta ses longs ongles acérés dans la chair de ses joues et lui cracha au visage. Le sang s'écoulait abondamment des plaies béantes que ses ongles laissaient au passage et Neville continuait d'hurler comme un être possédé mais il ne libéra pas le cou de la sorcière.

Ses pouces comprimèrent sa trachée et Bellatrix s'étouffa un bref instant avant de percuter sa tête contre celle du Gryffondor. Neville s'écoula par terre et la sorcière en profita pour ramasser le couteau qu'elle avait laissé sur le sol.

- Neville ! s'écria Luna en pointant sa baguette vers Bellatrix.

Toujours allongé sur le dos, le Gryffondor se pressa de sortir une fiole de sa poche tandis que la Mangemort était en train de charger dans sa direction, le couteau bien en main.

- Je savais que tu ne respecterais pas les règles, cracha Neville en aspergeant le visage de la sorcière d'une potion qui devint corrosive au contact de l'air.

Bellatrix recula en beuglant, sa main laissant tomber son couteau. Le visage fumant littéralement, la sorcière se jeta sur lui et frotta sa peau contre celle du visage de Neville qui se mit aussitôt à vociférer des insultes. Le Gryffondor lui attrapa à nouveau le cou pour la repousser. Neville avait l'impression que son visage était en train de bouillir mais il ne se laissa pas déconcentrer par la douleur.

Prenant tout son temps, il enfonça son pouce dans l'une des orbites oculaires de la sorcière jusqu'à ce que son œil éclate sous la tension. Bellatrix tenta de fuir mais Neville la tenait d'une poigne de fer et c'est en souriant sadiquement qu'il la rendit complètement aveugle en lui crevant son deuxième œil.

- ESPECE DE DINGUE ! cria-t-elle en se libérant enfin.

Neville la regarda ramper sur le sol, à la recherche de son couteau.

- Même là, tu ne penses qu'à tuer ? ricana le Gryffondor, même si la moitié de son visage avait l'aspect de cire fondue.

- Ça s'appelle l'instinct de conservation, pauvre crétin de psychopathe !

- Tu aurais dû y penser avant de t'en prendre à mes parents. (Neville s'accroupit et ramassa le couteau qui luisait dans l'herbe.) C'est ça que tu cherches ? demanda-t-il à la sorcière juste avant de lui planter l'arme blanche dans le cœur. La Mangemort rugit de douleur et Neville remua le couteau dans la blessure pour s'assurer qu'elle souffre assez pour deux avant de mourir. De longues minutes passèrent sans que ni l'un ni l'autre ne bouge. Luna resta également sur place, une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage.

Bellatrix Lestrange expira son dernier souffle dans les bras de Neville. A cet instant précis, un phénomène étrange se produisit. Le Gryffondor cligna des paupières à plusieurs reprises, comme s'il venait de se réveiller d'un cauchemar. Quelque chose au fond de lui venait de se transformer. La colère avait disparu. Neville était à genoux, le dos de la sorcière posée sur son torse tandis que ses deux mains maintenaient toujours le couteau dans la plaie. Ses doigts se mirent à trembler.

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va aller maintenant, rassura Luna en lui prenant ses mains délicatement.

Elle l'aida à se relever et l'entraîna quelques mètres plus loin. Les yeux de Neville brillaient de mille questions. Luna lui caressa les cheveux avec tendresse.

- C'est fini, tu n'as plus de raison d'être en colère. Tu as vengé tes parents et c'est tout ce qui importait pour que tu puisses aller de l'avant, le cœur en paix.

- Je ne comprends pas…

- J'ai jeté un enchantement sur toi lorsqu'on a commencé à sortir ensemble, expliqua Luna avec douceur. J'ai toujours su que tu étais fou de chagrin et que cela avait un rapport avec ce que Bellatrix Lestrange avait fait subir à tes parents. Je n'avais pas besoin d'être forte en divination pour le deviner et je voyais bien à quel point ça te détruisait. Alors j'ai cherché dans les livres d'enchantement de ma mère et j'ai trouvé une formule qui permettait de délivrer les cœurs de la folie lorsque leur désir le plus profond serait exaucé. Ton cœur est bon, Neville et je sais que tu ne tueras plus personne à partir d'aujourd'hui. Cette formule ne délivre que les sorciers qui ont un bon fond.

- Je ne sais pas quoi dire, avoua le Gryffondor en reniflant.

Luna le prit dans ses bras et Neville sentit avec surprise que ses yeux étaient mouillés. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'y arrivait plus. Le Gryffondor soupira de soulagement.

- Merci, murmura-t-il dans le creux de son oreille comme s'il n'existait plus qu'eux deux.

Quelques mètres plus loin, le professeur de potion avait assisté à la scène sans broncher pendant que le jeune garçon continuait de le surveiller. Malgré le vacarme, l'enfant ne s'était pas retourné et Rogue aurait trouvé la situation plutôt amusante s'il n'avait pas à retrouver sa baguette en même temps.

Ses doigts touchèrent enfin une surface dure et lisse. Le Mangemort sut immédiatement que c'était sa baguette, à l'énergie magique qui crépita familièrement sur le bois. Au même moment, une auréole de lumière apparut dans la coupole magique et Harry, suivi d'une Pomfresh terrorisée, passa au travers. Le jeune garçon tourna la tête dans la direction du Gryffondor et Rogue profita de cette occasion pour le neutraliser.

Pendant que Rogue se défaisait de ses liens, madame Pomfresh s'installa auprès de Ron. Elle avait apporté un sac de cuir qui débordait de bandages et de fioles de différentes tailles. Hermione expliqua rapidement la situation en agitant ses mains dans tous les sens, pendant que l'infirmière faisait glisser sa baguette le long du corps de Ron.

- Miss Granger ! Vous avez soudé les os de son crâne ? ! s'exclama Pomfresh, horrifiée.

Instinctivement, Harry vint auprès de son amie et glissa une main dans la sienne. Hermione semblait sur le point d'éclater en sanglots.

- Je n'aurais pas dû ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

- Il fait une hémorragie cérébrale ! cria-t-elle avant de créer un orifice dans la tempe droite du rouquin par lequel sortit immédiatement un liquide rouge pâteux. En empêchant le sang de s'écouler du crâne, son cerveau a été comprimé et il y aura sans doute de graves séquelles !

Harry serra la main d'Hermione encore plus fort et la jeune femme courba l'échine, terrassée par le désespoir.

- Oh mon dieu, je suis désolée ! sanglota-t-elle incontrôlablement.

- Je vous en prie, madame Pomfresh, supplia Harry les larmes aux yeux, sauvez-le.

Les doigts tremblants, l'infirmière ouvrit son sac et retira une fiole au contenu marron. Elle versa trois gouttes de la potion sous la paupière droite du Gryffondor et massa frénétiquement la fine peau au-dessus de l'œil.

- Voilà, cette potion va accélérer la cicatrisation des plaies. Le sang devrait s'arrêter de couler dans quelques minutes.

Elle sortit une autre fiole et versa un liquide transparent sous la même paupière.

- Cette potion va permettre de supprimer le sang qui aura coagulé à l'intérieur de son crâne. Et je vais mettre deux autres potions pour finir le travail, expliqua-t-elle comme pour se rassurer. L'une devrait aider à la régénérescence des zones lésées et l'autre permettra d'éviter les infections.

Une fois la tâche accomplie, l'infirmière ressouda le crâne de Ron mais sans explication, l'état du Gryffondor s'aggrava encore. Hermione lâcha la main d'Harry et agrippa son pendentif.

- Non…NON ! ! RON ! ! Pitié, ne me fait pas ça ! Je ne sens plus son cœur !

Madame Pomfresh pointa sa baguette sur le cœur de Ron et une décharge électrique vint choquer le muscle. A plusieurs reprises. Harry tourna la tête vers Rogue qui les observait de loin, la mine sombre. Harry pleurait et son regard semblait lui demander de l'aide. Le professeur de potion le regarda un long moment avant de détourner les yeux.

- Il…il ne respire plus ! Ron ! Je suis là ! Tu peux me sentir en toi ! Il faut que tu te battes ! Je t'aime ! Pitié Ron, ne me fais pas ça !

- Son cœur bat de nouveau ! s'exclama Pomfresh.

Harry expira de soulagement. Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte que son corps entier était crispé et qu'il n'avait même plus de place pour remplir ses poumons d'air. Malheureusement, Ron ne respirait plus et très vite, l'infirmière dut se résoudre à énoncer une formule magique qui permettait à ses poumons de se remplir d'air sans la commande de son cerveau.

- Et maintenant ? demanda Harry à l'infirmière de Poudlard.

- Potter !

C'était la voix de Rogue et elle n'augurait rien de bon. Harry se mit debout et son visage se décomposa en voyant le Seigneur des Ténèbres apparaître à la lisière de la forêt. Sa simple présence eut pour effet de stopper tous les combats. Un silence oppressant s'installa tandis que d'autres Mangemorts apparurent à côté du Mage Noir. Tous avancèrent lentement de quelques pas avant de s'immobiliser. Harry sentit un froid intérieur lui glacer le sang.

- Harry, chuchota Hermione d'une voix terrifiée. Il y a des Détraqueurs de l'autre côté du château. Regarde, ils sont des milliers au moins…

Le Gryffondor n'avait pas besoin de tourner la tête pour savoir qu'ils étaient là. Il ferma les yeux, se concentra sur ce que Rogue lui avait dit, puis il se leva.

- Harry…non…, supplia Hermione mais le Gryffondor continua d'avancer sans un mot.

C'était maintenant. Il n'y avait plus de marche arrière possible. Voldemort se détacha du groupe de Mangemorts pour aller à la rencontre de l'Elu. Tous les yeux étaient sur eux, Harry pouvait le sentir, comme une pression sur ses épaules. Voldemort sourirait triomphalement en regardant le champ de bataille. Harry serra les dents. Il ne fallait pas qu'il se mette en colère. Il ne fallait pas se défendre. Les deux sorciers s'arrêtèrent à deux mètres l'un de l'autre. La cicatrice du Gryffondor en forme d'éclair était en feu.

- Nerveux, Harry ? demanda le Lord Noir, tout sourire.

- Non, mentit l'Elu en redressant la tête.

- Alors, je vais devoir corser le jeu. Tu vois, j'aime quand tu te sens impliqué, dit-il en serrant le poing, quand tu prends les choses à cœur. Tu apprécieras mon jeu de mots, j'en suis sûr…

Prendre les choses à cœur…un mauvais jeu de mots qu'il avait lui-même fait au professeur de potion en parlant de Drago. Harry pria pour qu'il ait tort. Des ombres sortirent de la forêt. Le cœur battant la chamade, le Gryffondor plissa les yeux pour voir de qui il s'agissait. Et soudain, la pleine lune braqua sa pâle lueur sur eux. Harry voulut arrêter le temps à ce moment précis pour empêcher son pire cauchemar de se matérialiser.

Les cheveux blonds de Drago n'avaient jamais été aussi blancs qu'en cette nuit. Le Serpentard braqua son regard perçant sur Harry tandis que Goyle sénior le forçait à avancer en le tenant par le cou. Goyle le poussa violemment pour qu'il tombe à genoux entre Voldemort et Harry. Ses mains n'étaient pas liées mais cela ne faisait aucune différence. Il n'y avait aucune échappatoire.

Le Gryffondor déglutit douloureusement lorsque Pansy fut jetée à côté de Drago comme un vulgaire déchet. La jeune femme avait la tête baissée et les mains sur son ventre. Le menton du Gryffondor se mit à trembler en voyant Drago lier sa main avec celle de Pansy, aussi discrètement que possible. Les larmes coulaient à présent sur leurs joues. Incapable de détourner son regard du couple, Harry resta pétrifié sur place.

- Je vois que ma petite surprise te plaît, susurra Voldemort, les yeux brillants de satisfaction. (Harry l'entendit à peine, son attention toujours focalisée sur Drago et Pansy.) Malheureusement, toute bonne chose a une fin. Il va falloir que tu fasses un choix, expliqua-t-il tandis que Greyback approchait avec Narcissa Malefoy. L'une de ces trois personnes va devoir mourir dans l'instant (Harry sentit ses jambes se ramollir et la bile remonter de son estomac.) et je me suis dit que tu aurais voulu choisir.

- Vous êtes…, commença Harry la rage au cœur. Vous savez bien que je ne peux pas faire cela.

- Oh ? fit le Mage Noir en feintant la surprise. Je ne vois pas en quoi c'est difficile pour toi. Je pensais que tu aurais voulu sauver Drago. Voyons les choses en face : Pansy a toujours été un frein à votre relation et qu'est-ce que tu en as à faire de sa mère ? ! ricana Voldemort.

Harry serra la mâchoire pour s'empêcher de dire quelque chose qui ne ferait qu'envenimer la situation. Au loin, Hermione s'était approchée du professeur de potion dans l'espoir d'entendre des bribes de la conversation entre Voldemort et Harry, mais personne n'arrivait à les entendre. Ils parlaient bien trop bas pour cela.

- Est-ce qu'on ne devrait tenter quelque chose, professeur ? demanda Hermione à voix basse.

- Harry sait ce qu'il a à faire, se contenta de répondre Rogue, le visage crispé.

Et soudain, alors que l'Elu portait les mains à son visage, Voldemort pointa sa baguette sur Narcissa Malefoy et un éclair vert la percuta de plein fouet. Drago lâcha un cri déchirant qui fit frissonner Hermione d'horreur. La jeune femme se précipita mais le professeur de potion la retint vite et ils chutèrent ensemble sur le sol.

- Laissez-moi y aller ! sanglota-t-elle. Il va tuer, Harry !

- C'est à Potter de résoudre la situation, expliqua-t-il en la maintenant allongée. Vous ne devez pas intervenir.

Harry tremblait de tous ses membres. Il était toujours figé sur place, se disant qu'au moindre mouvement, c'étaient Drago et Pansy qui allaient y passer. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui avait donné sa parole qu'il ne les tuerait pas si Harry se laissait faire et le Gryffondor sentait que ce n'était pas un mensonge. Tout le monde voulait qu'il ne se défende pas. Apparemment, Voldemort tenait juste à le faire souffrir et à punir Drago et Pansy pour leur trahison avant de le tuer. C'était chose faite.

Derrière ses mains, Harry attendait que Voldemort prenne sa vie. Mais étrangement, au lieu d'entendre « Avada Kedavra », il entendit le Seigneur des Ténèbres murmurer des paroles en latin qu'il n'avait jamais entendues. Un mauvais pressentiment lui comprima les poumons et Harry retira ses mains. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en voyant Voldemort retourner sa propre baguette contre lui. Une brume lumineuse apparut soudain entre le corps du Mage Noir et sa propre baguette. Harry eut alors l'impression que cette lumière l'attirait et il sentit la larve bouger au fond de ses entrailles.

Lorsqu'il comprit ce que Voldemort était en train de faire, il était déjà trop tard. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait déjà dirigé sa baguette sur Drago et le nuage lumineux plongea dans son corps en l'espace d'une seconde.

- Drago, hoqueta Pansy, le visage déformé par la douleur et la terreur.

Le Serpentard fit de grands yeux en sentant comme un corps étranger se mouvoir en lui. Ses yeux inquiets se posèrent sur le Gryffondor. Harry avait le souffle coupé. Il ne savait plus quoi faire maintenant que Drago était comme lui…un Horcruxe.

- Et voilà, Harry. Tu pensais pouvoir me vaincre en détruisant ce qui me rendait invincible, mais la partie est terminée. Avec Drago comme Horcruxe, je suis à nouveau hors d'atteinte. Tu serais incapable de tuer ceux que tu aimes. Comme je l'ai toujours dit, l'amour est une faiblesse et tu en as la preuve une fois de plus. La guerre est finie. Tu as perdu, affirma Voldemort d'une voix trahissant son euphorie.

Un gémissement de douleur attira l'attention du Gryffondor vers le sol. Pansy, qui était à genoux, s'écroula dans l'herbe face contre terre.

- Pansy, reste avec moi, murmura Drago en l'aidant à rouler sur le côté.

- J'ai tellement mal, gémit-t-elle. Et les contractions n'arrêtent pas.

- Les…les contractions ? bégaya Harry sans comprendre.

- Miss Parkinson a choisi son moment pour mettre cet enfant au monde, ricana Voldemort en la regardant se tordre de douleur.

Drago reprit la main de Pansy qui avait fini par s'allonger sur le dos. Le Serpentard serra les dents en sentant ses doigts chauffer au contact de la peau brûlante de sa femme. Pansy plongea ses yeux noyés de larmes dans ceux de Drago avant de crier d'agonie.

- Si je vous laisse me tuer, commença Harry, j'ai votre parole qu'ils auront tous la vie sauve et que vous les laisserez partir ? Y compris Severus Rogue ?

- Je te le promets, Harry. En revanche, si tu essayes de me faire une entourloupe, je te jure que je lâche les Détraqueurs sur Poudlard et vu leur nombre, autant dire qu'ils ne feront qu'une bouchée des résistants.

Le Gryffondor tourna la tête un bref instant, son regard allant dans la direction de Rogue et d'Hermione avant de faire face à Voldemort.

- Très bien, j'accepte, soupira l'Elu. (Drago secoua la tête en regardant Harry avec désespoir. Le Lord Noir arborait désormais le sourire le plus effrayant que le Gryffondor n'ait jamais vu. Sa baguette se dressa droit sur lui.) Mais avant, s'empressa de continuer Harry, je veux pouvoir dire adieu à Drago et Pansy. S'il vous plaît, cela fait des mois que je rêve de pouvoir les serrer contre moi. Une dernière fois, supplia le Gryffondor.

Voldemort le dévisagea avec méfiance. Harry serra les dents et garda une expression innocente et implorante. Au bout d'un silence chargé de tensions, le Mage Noir grogna légèrement et fit quelques pas en arrière.

- Fais vite. Mais, attention à ce que tu fais. Au moindre doute, je tue Pansy, menaça le Mage Noir en pointant sa baguette vers la jeune femme.

Comme libéré de chaînes invisibles, Harry tomba à genoux et enlaça Drago avec toute l'affection qu'il éprouvait encore pour lui. Le Gryffondor embrassa le Serpentard avec passion tandis que des murmures surpris s'élevaient dans l'assemblée de Mangemorts. De son côté, Hermione comprit enfin, la réalisation lui rajoutant un poids douloureux dans son cœur.

- Oh mon dieu, Harry…gémit-elle avec tristesse, son regard ne les quittant jamais.

Les deux hommes sanglotèrent sans bruit dans les bras réconfortants de l'autre. Pendant un moment, Pansy les observa puis elle trouva la force de se redresser et vint lover son visage bouillant entre eux. Leurs visages se touchaient. Leurs souffles chauds se mélangeaient. Et Harry avait envie de crier de rage contre le destin qui s'acharnait contre lui. Lui, qui était prêt à mourir. Apparemment, cela ne suffisait toujours pas. Voilà que le destin lui demandait le sang de Drago. Et c'était lui qui devait s'en charger. C'était leur seule chance de détruire Voldemort pour de bon. Il fallait agir vite, garder l'effet de surprise pour que le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'ait pas le temps de créer un nouvel Horcruxe.

Tuer Drago.

Provoquer la colère de Voldemort.

Se laisser tuer par Voldemort.

Et enfin, accéder à la victoire grâce à Rogue qui se débarrasserait de ce monstre.

Mais voilà, Harry savait que l'amour qu'il portait pour Drago était si fort qu'il ne pourrait jamais le tuer d'un sortilège de mort. Par ailleurs, la part de Voldemort qui vivait à présent en lui comme un parasite devait être détruite et pour cela, Harry n'avait qu'une option.

- Drago, écoute-moi bien. Mes sentiments pour toi sont restés intacts. Et c'est pourquoi, ce que je m'apprête à faire détruira la dernière parcelle de bonté qu'il existe en moi. A défaut de pouvoir changer mon propre destin, j'ai cru pouvoir changer celui des autres mais je me suis trompé. La prophétie avait raison. Tu es la clé et pour vaincre, je vais devoir t'entraîner dans la mort avec moi, murmura Harry en sortant discrètement le crochet de basilique de sa poche. Je suis désolé mais il n'y a pas d'autre solution. Je dois tuer la part de Voldemort en toi, après quoi, je le laisserai me tuer pour qu'il détruise le morceau de son âme qui vit en moi depuis que cette cicatrice en forme d'éclair existe sur mon front. Je suis désolé, je ne pouvais pas te le dire avant. Je ne l'ai jamais dit à personne.

Sous le choc, le Serpentard ne put rien dire. Il dévisagea longuement le Gryffondor, à la recherche du moindre mensonge ou du moindre doute, mais il ne vit que des regrets et de la tristesse. Drago jeta un œil à Pansy qui paraissait totalement sidérée par les révélations du Gryffondor, puis ses yeux fixèrent le crochet de basilique qui était caché dans la main d'Harry. Finalement, Drago soupira longuement et posa son front sur l'épaule du jeune homme.

- Vas-y, chuchota Drago en attrapant la main de Pansy. De toute façon, nous sommes fichus.

Un long silence s'étira, entrecoupé du souffle erratique du Gryffondor. Sa main se resserra sur le crochet et lorsqu'il se sentit prêt, il recula son bras pour prendre de l'élan. La main brûlante de Pansy l'arrêta soudain. Surpris, le Gryffondor tourna la tête vers elle.

- Ne fais pas ça, supplia-t-elle. Si tu veux vraiment changer le destin, j'ai peut-être la solution. Et aucun d'entre vous n'aurez à mourir.

- De quoi parles-tu ? demanda Harry qui était à bout de nerfs.

- Le collier de Granger, dit-elle avant de grogner de douleur. (Sa marque des ténèbres devint aussi rouge que les braises et ses brûlures s'attaquaient maintenant à son visage.) Celui avec une pierre magique. On peut s'en servir pour piéger Voldemort dedans…

Pansy s'écroula sur le sol, secouée de spasmes violents.

- Pansy ! ! s'écria Drago en quittant l'étreinte du Gryffondor.

- Maintenant, ça suffit, décida Voldemort en avançant vers eux. Tu as eu bien assez de temps pour leur dire au revoir. (Le Lord Noir pointa sa baguette sur Harry.) Mets-toi debout, que je te tue de manière convenable. Je ne voudrais pas qu'on me prenne pour un sorcier qui élimine ses ennemis quand ils sont à terre…

Il ne fallut que quelques secondes à Harry pour prendre une décision qui allait tout changer. Un acte fou pour reprendre le contrôle de sa vie. Secrètement, le Gryffondor avait toujours espéré qu'une personne assez folle oserait un jour lui indiquer une autre voie. Et cette personne, c'était Pansy.

Le Gryffondor se mit debout, lâcha le crochet de basilique, et dégaina sa baguette aussi vite qu'il put. Le bois crépitait sous ses doigts. Harry sentait à nouveau la vie circuler dans tout son corps. Ses émotions étaient enfin maîtresses et Harry se sentit sourire diaboliquement. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres se crispa sous la surprise.

- Que fais-tu, Harry ? !

- Ce que j'ai toujours eu envie de faire…EXPELLIARMUS ! !

- AVADA KEDAVRA ! !

Les deux sorts se percutèrent dans une lumière aveuglante et Voldemort laissa échapper un hurlement de fureur. Drago aida Pansy à s'éloigner tandis que Rogue et Hermione se précipitaient vers eux pour leur porter secours.

- Lâchez les Détraqueurs ! Tuez tout le monde ! vociféra Voldemort aux Mangemorts qui se trouvaient toujours derrière lui, à la lisière de la forêt.

- Oh mon dieu, dépêchons-nous ! paniqua Hermione en jetant un œil aux Détraqueurs qui se propageaient dans le ciel.

Pansy n'avait plus de spasme mais elle agonisait toujours dans les bras de Drago qui la portait. Ses yeux terrifiés ne quittaient pas le visage du Serpentard et même lorsque le professeur de potion la prit à son tour dans ses bras, ses prunelles noires continuaient de fixer Drago.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? ! s'énerva Rogue. Que lui avez-vous dit pour qu'il décide de tout ficher en l'air ? !

Le groupe fit marche arrière en direction du château, laissant Harry se battre seul contre Voldemort. Dans la pénombre, Hermione entrevit madame Pomfresh qui faisait de grands gestes avec ses bras dans leur direction. L'infirmière avait manifestement bougé le corps de Ron vers la coupole magique mais elle ignorait la façon d'y créer un passage pour pouvoir se mettre à l'abri. Drago agrippa soudain le poignet d'Hermione pour voir le pendentif qu'elle tenait dans sa main.

- Granger, est-il vrai que ton collier peut emprisonner une personne toute entière ?

- Quoi ? Mais comment tu sais…

- Pas le temps de t'expliquer, coupa le Serpentard. Est-ce que c'est vrai ?

- Oui…mais cela implique au porteur du pendentif de le sentir vivre en lui à chaque instant. Cette décision ne doit pas être prise à la légère.

- Mais la personne piégée ne peut pas contrôler le porteur, si ?

- A priori non, mais rien n'a jamais été écrit à ce sujet. D'un point de vue personnel, je parlerais plutôt d'une influence émotionnelle. Dans ce pendentif, je n'ai qu'une petite parcelle de Ron alors j'ignore le pouvoir que peut avoir une personne entière enfermée dedans. Juste une chose, dans le livre que j'ai lu au sujet de ce pendentif, je me souviens qu'une telle pratique est vivement déconseillée.

- Cela m'est égal, répondit Drago pendant que Rogue récitait les formules pour ouvrir un passage dans la coupole magique. Dis-moi comment faire pour y arriver. Dis-moi tout ce que je dois savoir.

- Pourquoi ? !

- Parce que si tu veux que Harry reste parmi nous, il va falloir utiliser ce pendentif.

- Attends, tu ne vas tout de même pas l'emprisonner dans la pierre pour que Voldemort ne puisse plus l'atteindre ? !

- Non, nous allons faire l'inverse. Mais pour ça, j'ai besoin que tu me dises comment y arriver.

- Si j'enlève mon collier, je perdrai le lien qui me relie à Ron pour toujours. Plus grave encore, il est probable que supprimer cette partie de lui ne fera que l'affaiblir davantage et il est déjà très gravement blessé. Je risque de le perdre…

- Et si tu ne l'enlèves pas, Harry devra mourir et moi aussi…

Hermione se retourna un bref instant pour voir le Gryffondor en train de se battre, puis elle passa à travers l'auréole magique avant que Rogue ne la referme devant quelques Détraqueurs. Malgré la coupole, le professeur de potion pouvait sentir le froid envahir son corps. Il s'éloigna bien vite et suivit les autres à l'intérieur du château. Dans le hall, Ron était allongé sur un drap blanc d'infirmerie, son visage dénué de la moindre émotion. Le rouquin étant stable, madame Pomfresh s'occupa de Pansy. Elle l'installa sur un autre drap blanc et d'un coup de baguette, l'infirmière fit apparaître un énorme oreiller à plumes d'oie qu'elle glissa sous les épaules de la jeune femme. Celle-ci haletait, à bout de force, ses yeux se révulsant lorsque la douleur se faisait trop forte.

Drago s'agenouilla près d'elle lorsque sa conversation avec Hermione fut terminée. Il l'embrassa brièvement et lui caressa la joue avec tendresse.

- Tu es un géni, ma belle. Tiens bon, je vais revenir.

- Je t'aime, réussit-elle à articuler avant de grogner de douleur.

- Je t'aime aussi. Madame Pomfresh, dit-il en se relevant, veillez sur elle s'il vous plaît et surtout, n'utilisez rien de magique pour atténuer la douleur ou la chaleur. Cela ne ferait qu'empirer son état. Si vous avez de la biafine, utilisez-là.

L'infirmière s'assit à côté de Pansy et ses doigts agiles fouillèrent dans son sac de cuir en quête d'un tube de biafine. Par chance, elle avait magiquement agrandi son sac pour pouvoir ranger toutes les affaires que contenait la pharmacie.

De son côté, Hermione s'agenouilla tout près de Ron. Après un long soupir, elle retira la chaîne qui maintenait le pendentif autour de son cou et un filet de lumière glissa hors de la pierre avant de s'évaporer dans l'air. Sans quitter Ron du regard, elle déposa la chaîne dans la main de Drago qui se précipita aussitôt vers la porte. Le professeur de potion suivit le Serpentard sans un mot.

Une fois de l'autre côté de la coupole magique, les deux sorciers se figèrent, estomaqués par le nombre de morts qui jonchaient à présent le sol. Les Survivants ne formaient plus qu'un petit groupe de trois cents personnes, blottis les uns contre les autres, la baguette pointée vers le ciel pour repousser les Détraqueurs grâce au sortilège du Patronus. Il restait toujours quelques centaines d'élèves éparpillés dans tous les coins du parc mais il était clair qu'ils n'allaient pas faire long feu en restant séparés des autres.

- Rentrez vous mettre à l'abri ! s'époumona Rogue tandis que Drago s'éloignait en direction des deux derniers sorciers qui étaient encore en duel. Fol'Œil, veillez à ce qu'ils rentrent tous !

L'Auror qui n'était pas bien loin hocha la tête avant de disparaître derrière le château. Le regard du professeur de potion se braqua à nouveau sur Drago qui courait toujours. Sortis de la pénombre, cinq Détraqueurs plongèrent soudain sur lui et le Serpentard ne les vit que trop tard. Rogue s'élança alors, baguette au poing tandis qu'un atroce bruit de succion s'élevait au-dessus de Drago.

- Expecto Patronum…

Une biche se matérialisa devant sa baguette avant de bondir en direction des Détraqueurs. Ces derniers reculèrent de quelques mètres mais ils ne fuirent pas. Drago se retourna pour remercier Rogue, puis les deux hommes firent les derniers mètres ensemble.

Harry et Voldemort n'avaient pas vraiment bougé. Seul l'écart entre eux s'était légèrement agrandi. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres eut un rictus de dégoût en voyant Drago et Rogue apparaître de chaque côté de l'Elu.

- Mes deux traîtres préférés, articula Voldemort avec difficulté.

Le Mage Noir faisait semblant de ne pas se sentir menacé mais tous savaient bien qu'à trois contre un, il ne faisait pas le poids.

- Tu es sûr qu'on ne ferait pas mieux de détruire son corps ? demanda Drago à Harry en chuchotant.

- Dumbledore m'a dit qu'il était essentiel que je meure de sa main. Il ne m'a pas dit pourquoi mais je lui fais confiance. Peut-être qu'il faudrait aussi que Voldemort te tue pour qu'on réussisse à le détruire une fois pour toute.

Voyant Harry murmurer quelque chose à Drago, Voldemort profita de ce moment pour chercher Dolohov et Greyback du regard. Ils se trouvaient devant la coupole magique, en train d'essayer différentes formules pour affaiblir les protections de la barrière.

- DOLOHOV, GREYBACK ! hurla Voldemort lorsque Harry eut terminé de chuchoter.

Le Mangemort ainsi que le loup-garou tournèrent la tête en direction de leur maître. Sans plus perdre de temps, Rogue neutralisa Voldemort d'un « Somno Alta ». Le sort du Gryffondor percuta le Lord Noir qui perdit sa baguette et Harry s'empressa de la ramasser. Drago sortit alors sa cape d'invisibilité et enveloppa le corps du sorcier avant qu'il ne touche le sol. De son côté, Rogue jeta un œil vers la coupole et constata ce qu'il redoutait. Les deux Mangemorts avaient déjà transplané.

- Faut se tirer de là maintenant ! prévint Rogue aux deux jeunes sorciers.

Harry fit léviter le corps du Seigneur des Ténèbres tandis que Drago maintenait les deux côtés de la cape dans une main pour s'assurer que personne ne puisse voir Voldemort.

- Allons-y ! s'écria le Gryffondor.

Ils firent quelques pas vers le château lorsque Greyback et Dolohov apparurent juste derrière eux. Rogue fit immédiatement volte-face et les sorts se mirent à fuser comme une pluie d'étoiles filantes. Drago et Harry se précipitèrent à grandes enjambés pour s'éloigner au plus vite mais en levant leur tête, ils découvrirent une trentaine de Détraqueurs qui fonçaient droit sur eux.

- Mon patronus n'est assez puissant pour les retenir tous ! cria Drago.

- Je m'en occupe, répondit le Gryffondor les sourcils froncés. Amène Voldemort à l'intérieur ! Je te rejoins dès que je peux.

Drago se dépêcha de faire léviter le Mage Noir lui-même tandis que le Gryffondor faisait déjà apparaître son magnifique Patronus en forme de cerf. Harry était épuisé mais sa force était encore assez vigoureuse pour les repousser tous.

Rogue, de son côté, mettait la pression sur les deux Mangemorts pour qu'ils n'aient pas la possibilité de pourchasser Harry et Drago. Le Serpentard réussit à atteindre la coupole et Harry choisit ce moment pour le rejoindre aussi vite que ses jambes le lui permettaient. Les deux hommes jetèrent un œil à Rogue avant refermer l'auréole et d'entrer dans le château. La priorité était d'emprisonner Voldemort et le professeur de potion avait retenu les deux Mangemorts pour cela.

Le hall était bondé de monde mais de l'espace avait été laissé autour de Ron et Pansy. La jeune femme était en train de pousser, les jambes pliées et écartées, un drap blanc la recouvrant du ventre aux pieds. Madame Pomfresh lui tenait la main tandis qu'elle l'encourageait à pousser plus fort. Le visage de la jeune femme était dégoulinant de sueur et aussi rouge qu'une peau pouvait le devenir. Les yeux de Pansy se fixèrent sur Drago avec difficulté.

- Drago, gémit-elle à bout de souffle.

- Ça va aller, ne t'inquiète pas. Tout est sous contrôle. Je reviens dès que possible.

- Dépêche-toi, supplia-t-elle.

- Et vous tous, dégagez dans la Grande Salle ! s'écria le Serpentard en voyant tous ces visages curieux tournés dans la direction de Pansy.

Harry trouva une salle de classe vide et Drago se pressa de léviter le corps du Mage Noir à l'intérieur avant de fermer la porte derrière lui. Pendant que le Serpentard protégeait magiquement la salle de toute intrusion, Harry retira la cape d'invisibilité qui était enroulée autour de Voldemort. Ce dernier dormait toujours.

- Voilà, nous serons tranquilles, assura Drago en s'approchant du Gryffondor.

- Tu as le collier ? demanda Harry en tendant son bras vers le Serpentard.

- Tiens.

Drago déposa la chaîne munie de son pendentif dans la main du Gryffondor. Le Serpentard lui expliqua la manière de procéder pendant que ses yeux verts détaillaient la pierre noire aux traces blanches.

- Très bien, c'est moi qui porterai la pierre, décida Harry en attachant la chaîne autour de son cou. Tu es sûr que tu veux rester dans la pièce ?

- Certain.

- Alors je commence.

Harry s'approcha du corps de Voldemort et s'agenouilla. Drago s'assit près du Mage Noir, puis il agrippa l'un de ses poignets pour présenter la paume de sa main au pendentif.

- Aperit, prononça distinctement l'Elu.

Aussitôt, un sifflement étrange s'éleva dans les airs et les filaments blancs de la pierre se mirent à onduler lentement vers la main de Voldemort. Les yeux des deux sorciers s'agrandirent en voyant les filaments creuser de petits trous dans la peau du Lord Noir. Des gouttes de sang s'écoulèrent des plaies et vinrent tâcher le sol en pierre.

Les filaments se dédoublèrent soudain et s'attaquèrent au bras du Mage Noir avec de plus en plus de vigueur. C'était un bruit de succion qui arrivait à présent à leurs oreilles. Le sang s'égouttait de plus en plus et de nouveaux filaments apparurent. Le pendentif décolla du torse de l'Elu, le corps du Mage Noir l'attirant comme un aimant.

- Eloigne-toi, Drago !

Le Serpentard recula brusquement lorsqu'un filament s'approcha de sa main. Toujours de plus en plus nombreux, les filaments s'étalaient sur le corps du Lord Noir comme les tentacules d'une pieuvre sur sa proie. Une lumière vive se dégageait à présent des filaments. En réalité, elle provenait de Voldemort et était aspirée par la pierre.

De nouveaux filaments blancs apparurent de la pierre noire et ondulèrent rapidement vers le visage du Gryffondor. Les extrémités pointues plongèrent aussitôt dans la chair de ses joues.

- Harry ! s'écria le Serpentard en se précipitant vers lui.

Le Gryffondor plissa les yeux de douleur mais ne broncha pas. Ce qui lui arrivait faisait malheureusement partie du processus. Drago s'agenouilla derrière lui et plaça ses mains sur le visage du Gryffondor pour que les filaments s'attaquent d'abord à lui. Le bruit de succion ressemblait maintenant à un grondement de tremblent de terre. D'ailleurs, le sol commençait à vibrer devant eux et des rafales de vent s'élevaient par intermittence, comme pour les pousser vers la pierre.

- Cette saloperie va nous aspirer complètement si ça continue ! hurla le Gryffondor à travers le vacarme.

Au bout d'une minute, les mains et la moitié inférieure du visage des deux sorciers étaient totalement maculées de sang. Les filaments continuaient d'aspirer leurs chairs et leurs âmes, comme des sangsues voraces. Voldemort n'était plus qu'une robe noire dont des filaments lumineux sortaient de tous les orifices.

Terrifiés, les deux sorciers se cramponnèrent l'un à l'autre, sentant les filaments forcer des passages dans leur bouche et leurs yeux. Des larmes coulèrent sur leurs joues et d'autres filaments les aspirèrent avec avidité. Harry se mit à crier lorsqu'il sentit ses genoux glisser sur le sol. Drago le serra davantage à la taille et tenta de freiner avec le talon de ses chaussures.

- Bordel, on ne va pas tenir longtemps comme ça ! hurla Drago dans l'oreille du Gryffondor.

- Regarde Voldemort ! Les filaments l'attirent vers la pierre !

En effet, le corps du Mage Noir, où plutôt ce qu'il en restait, flottait à présent à quelques centimètres du sol. Il avança lentement vers le pendentif quand soudain, tout devint noir.

- Vas-y ! Stoppe le processus ! cria Drago. Il est dans la pierre !

- Claudere !

Le vacarme s'arrêta brusquement, laissant l'écho secouer leurs tympans une dernière fois. Harry enleva la robe du Mage Noir qui couvrait entièrement leur tête. En aspirant le corps entier de Voldemort, la pierre avait rejeté la robe du sorcier dans leur direction, les privant alors de leur vue.

- On a réussi, murmura Drago.

- On a réussi, répéta lentement le Gryffondor qui avait dû mal à réaliser.

Harry se retourna et fit face à Drago, le souffle erratique. Sa main se posa délicatement sur son visage pour inspecter les dégâts. Drago fit de même, le regard inquiet.

- Mon dieu, ton visage…, chuchota le Serpentard horrifié.

Sous ses doigts, le Serpentard pouvait sentir de nombreux sillons qui ondulaient le long de sa peau. Son cou et ses mains étaient dans le même état. Avec la manche de sa robe, Drago essuya le sang du visage de l'Elu et Harry fit de même. Les sillons étaient en fait des cicatrices blanches.

- Ce n'est qu'un détail, considéra le Gryffondor.

Drago sortit sa baguette, pointa la robe noire de Voldemort, et murmura une formule magique. Un nuage de cendres fut alors projeté sur le tissu. Le Serpentard se mit debout et tendit la robe au Gryffondor.

- Tiens, prends la robe de Voldemort. Ce sera notre preuve que tu l'as réduit en cendres.

Les deux sorciers quittèrent la salle de classe et revinrent sur leurs pas, en direction du hall. Harry, qui se trouvait devant le Serpentard, s'arrêta subitement de marcher. En approchant, Drago fronça les sourcils. Quelque chose n'allait pas, il pouvait le sentir au silence qui régnait dans le hall, aux visages émus tournés vers lui, à l'atmosphère pesante qui s'écrasait sur ses épaules.

A quelques mètres de là, madame Pomfresh se trouvait assise par terre, au niveau de la tête de Pansy. L'infirmière était dans le champ de vision du Serpentard, ce qui l'empêchait de voir la jeune femme. Hermione se mit débout en voyant Drago avancer. Elle pleurait mais le Serpentard l'ignora.

C'est en contournant l'infirmière de Poudlard qu'un frisson glacé le submergea. Madame Pomfresh se trouvait assise devant un corps qu'elle venait de recouvrir d'un drap blanc. Ses mains ridées tremblaient encore sous le choc.

- Qu'est-ce que vous croyez faire ? ! lâcha soudain Drago d'une voix effrayante qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Dégagez !

- J'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu, tenta d'expliquer l'infirmière d'une voix chevrotante. Elle morte d'hyperthermie, je suis tellement désolée !

- LA FERME ! ! ! LA FERME, VOUS ENTENDEZ ? !

Harry se précipita pour enlacer Drago mais ce dernier le repoussa violemment. L'infirmière se pressa de quitter le hall tandis que le Serpentard tombait à genoux, près de Pansy. Son esprit s'y refusait. Elle ne pouvait pas l'avoir quitté maintenant que tout s'arrangeait, et certainement pas dans ces conditions, alors qu'il n'avait pas été pas auprès d'elle. Drago secoua la tête pour chasser ces pensées insoutenables et d'une main prudente, il retira le drap jusqu'à la poitrine de sa femme.

Sa respiration se bloqua dans sa gorge et Drago eut la sensation de chuter dans le vide. Son dos s'affaissa sous le poids de la douleur et la seule chose qu'il put faire pour se libérer de cette sensation d'étouffement fut de lâcher un râle d'agonie. Sa vue se brouilla tandis que de grosses larmes venaient noyer ses yeux. Un corps familier vint se fondre dans son dos et deux bras puissants s'enroulèrent autour de son torse pour l'aider à redresser son buste.

- Je suis là, murmura Harry, le visage maculé de larmes.

Drago ouvrit la bouche et c'est un cri de rage qui en sortit. Harry sanglota contre la nuque du Serpentard qui ne s'arrêtait plus de crier. Drago allongea le bras et sa main agrippa frénétiquement l'épaule de Pansy. Il la secoua alors, lui hurlant de se réveiller mais les yeux de Pansy s'obstinaient à fixer un point au plafond.

- Drago, elle est morte, sanglota l'Elu.

Le Serpentard pleurait à présent, ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de la secouer plus vivement. Et soudain, alors que tout paraissait perdu, un miracle se produisit sous leurs yeux. Le drap se mit à onduler légèrement et un petit cri s'éleva dans le hall. Les deux sorciers s'immobilisèrent une fraction de seconde, le temps de réaliser que ce n'était pas une hallucination, puis Drago retira le drap d'un coup sec.

- Oh mon dieu, Drago, regarde ça…

Le Serpentard resta figé sur place pendant que l'Elu glissait ses mains entre les cuisses de la jeune femme. Un cri de nouveau-né accueillit les mains tremblantes du Gryffondor.

- Oh Drago, elle est si petite…

Harry souleva le bébé avec prudence et délicatesse, un sourire d'émerveillement fleurissant sur son visage, malgré les larmes qui continuaient de perler sur ses joues. Le Gryffondor reposa le nouveau-né et sectionna le cordon ombilical d'un coup de baguette avant de faire un nœud avec le bout qui restait. Il reprit ensuite la petite fille et l'enveloppa dans une serviette propre qu'il trouva dans le sac de cuir de l'infirmière.

Pendant tout ce temps, Drago resta impassible, ses yeux allant de sa fille à Pansy, et parfois son regard se posait sur Harry. Le Gryffondor lui tendit le bébé mais Drago refusa de la prendre dans ses bras. Sous le regard sidéré de l'Elu, Drago souleva Pansy avant de se mettre debout.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Harry, très inquiet face à son comportement.

- On n'a plus rien à faire ici, expliqua Drago d'une voix terne. Viens avec moi…

- Attends, juste une chose, dit Harry en le retenant par le bras. (L'Elu fit quelques pas et se mit face à la porte d'entrée de la Grande Salle qui était ouverte. Tous les regards se fixèrent sur lui.) Je viens de vaincre Voldemort par le sortilège de mort. (Harry jeta la robe du sorcier sur le sol et de la cendre se souleva en volutes dans les airs. Personne ne sauta de joie. Néanmoins, le soulagement pouvait se lire sur les visages.) J'ai réduit son corps en cendres pour que sa dépouille n'attise ni haine ni convoitise. La guerre est finie. Il n'y a plus qu'à annoncer la mort du Seigneur des Ténèbres dans les médias et demander du renfort pour arrêter les derniers Mangemorts. Voilà, nous avons réussi, termina le Gryffondor en baissant la voix.

Harry échangea un regard désolé avec Hermione avant de rejoindre Drago qui l'attendait près de la grande porte en bois. Les deux sorciers sortirent du château et s'immobilisèrent un moment. L'aube était en train d'apparaître derrière les montagnes. Harry et Drago regardèrent les premières lueurs du jour colorer le paysage, comme si leurs yeux n'en avaient jamais vues auparavant. Quelque chose en eux avait changé. Quelque chose en eux s'était brisé. Drago baissa la tête et son regard se posa sur le visage brûlé de Pansy. Sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive, ses lèvres s'approchèrent des siennes et le Serpentard déposa un doux baiser sur sa bouche encore chaude.

- Rentrons à la maison, lui murmura-t-il.

Harry créa une auréole lumineuse dans la coupole magique et Drago s'y engouffra sans crainte. Il n'y avait plus aucun Détraqueur dans le ciel et le parc n'était plus qu'une vaste étendue parsemée de cadavres et de Mangemorts endormis. Sans leur maître, les autres Mangemorts avaient fui, comprenant que cette fois-ci, le sorcier ne reviendrait pas.

Harry entendit un battement d'ailes derrière lui. Il se retourna et leva la tête en direction d'un gigantesque dragon norvégien. Sur son dos, le Gryffondor reconnut deux personnes. Bill Weasley et Severus Rogue qui paraissait dans un sale état, même de loin. Cependant, le professeur de potion semblait conscient.

Harry reporta son attention sur Drago. Le Serpentard avait déposé le corps de Pansy sur le sol et il était en train d'agrandir un balai qu'il avait sorti de sa poche. Harry se dépêcha de faire de même après avoir délicatement posé le nouveau-né au sol. La petite fille, toujours enveloppée dans la serviette, remua des bras et des jambes tout en émettant un son plaintif. Harry se pressa alors de la reprendre dans ses bras avant d'enfourcher son balai. Le Gryffondor regarda Drago s'élever dans les airs, la tête de Pansy posée sur son épaule, comme si la jeune femme était en train de dormir.

Ses yeux verts se posèrent alors sur le nouveau-né dont les paupières s'ouvraient de temps en temps. Harry avait peur pour Drago. Le Serpentard lui laissait-il sa fille parce qu'il avait confiance en lui ou parce qu'il la rejetait, comme si elle avait pu être responsable de la mort de Pansy ?

Oui, Harry était très inquiet, mais il était surtout triste et fatigué par ce monde en ruines. Il n'avait plus la force d'en faire partie. C'est pourquoi, il savait qu'il devait fuir aux côtés de Drago, quitte à tout laisser derrière lui.

Quitte à oublier le passé.

Quitte à oublier ses amis pour toujours.

Quitte à devenir un nouvel homme…

* * *

Eh voilà !

C'est avec une grande satisfaction que je vous poste ce long chapitre ! Le dernier de l'année, snif... J'avoue que le passage avec Neville me frustre un peu parce que j'aurais voulu arriver à cette conclusion de manière plus fluide et convaincante. Tant pis, je pense avoir déjà travaillé assez d'heures dessus pour vous le poster maintenant.

J'espère de tout coeur que vous aimerez ce chapitre ! J'ai hâte de voir vos critiques et de savoir ce qui vous a plu même si ce n'est pas la joie dans ce chapitre.

Les musiques qui m'ont inspirée et que je vous invite à écouter en lisant les passages concernés :

- "The Grey Lady" de la B.O du dernier HP (du début jusqu'au moment où Drago entre dans le bureau de Voldemort)

- "Broomsticks and fire" toujours de la même B.O (quand Drago affronte Nagini jusqu'à ce qu'il se fasse attraper par Voldemort dans le parc)

- "Exogenesis part I" de Muse et "Lux Aeterna" (pour les scènes suivantes, avec les combats à Poudlard)

- "The Show must go on" la version de Moulin Rouge (pour la confrontation Voldemort/Harry)

- "Internal Movement", musique de la bande d'annonce d'Inception (pour l'emprisonnement de Voldemort dans le pendentif)

- "I know you can heay me" de la B.O de Remember me (quand Drago et Harry retournent dans le hall jusqu'à la fin) ou le thème principal de la même B.O

Bon voilà bien assez de bla bla.

Je vous dis donc rendez-vous en juin pour la suite !

Je vous embrasse tous du fond du coeur !

DarkPotter


	50. Accepter la mort pour accueillir la vie

_Le Gryffondor regarda Drago s'élever dans les airs, la tête de Pansy posée sur son épaule, comme si la jeune femme était en train de dormir._

_Ses yeux verts se posèrent alors sur le nouveau-né dont les paupières s'ouvraient de temps en temps. Harry avait peur pour Drago. Le Serpentard lui laissait-il sa fille parce qu'il avait confiance en lui ou parce qu'il la rejetait, comme si elle avait pu être responsable de la mort de Pansy ?_

_Oui, Harry était très inquiet, mais il était surtout triste et fatigué par ce monde en ruines. Il n'avait plus la force d'en faire partie. C'est pourquoi, il savait qu'il devait fuir aux côtés de Drago, quitte à tout laisser derrière lui._

_Quitte à oublier le passé._

_Quitte à oublier ses amis pour toujours._

_Quitte à devenir un nouvel homme…_

* * *

Le voyage fut long, pesant, oppressant.

Harry avait rattrapé Drago dans les airs. Ce dernier ne volait pas très vite, le visage figé, l'air totalement hagard.

Le silence les avait happé tout entier, telle une bête affamée engloutissant la peur des hommes.

Harry avait peur de briser le silence, de peur de voir Drago se briser à nouveau devant lui.

Le sorcier aux cheveux d'or avait une main crispée autour de son balai, tandis que son autre main agrippait fermement l'épaule de Pansy. Son teint était blafard, ses joues étaient creuses, ses yeux voilés.

Harry frissonna d'effroi.

Drago était le reflet de cette nuit tragique.

Un monde en ruines. C'est ce qu'ils laissaient derrière eux.

Harry sentit une larme couler sur sa joue. Hermione. Ron. Il était en train de les abandonner.

Lâche. Harry pouvait entendre la voix de Ron répéter ce mot.

Egoïste. C'est ce qu'il était à présent.

Et pourtant, Harry en était certain : il ne fuyait pas pour des jours heureux. Il n'y avait pas de choix idéal. Qu'il reste à Poudlard ou près de Drago, les ténèbres faisaient maintenant partie de lui. Qu'allait-il se passer lorsque Voldemort reprendrait possession de son esprit ? Harry avait un peu moins de 24 h avant que le sortilège « Somno Alta » ne s'annule et que le Mage Noir ne s'éveille en lui.

Piégé. C'est ce qu'il était vraiment. Et pour de bon cette fois-ci.

Mais une chose changeait tout : Drago et sa petite fille étaient près de lui.

Malgré la culpabilité qui vrillait son estomac, Harry ne regrettait pas sa décision. Son destin était lié à celui du Serpentard et ce depuis toujours. Le Gryffondor avait besoin de la présence du Mangemort et il savait que la réciproque était d'autant plus vraie, maintenant que Drago se trouvait veuf et père d'un nouveau-né.

Allaient-ils s'en sortir ? Voldemort les laisserait-il en paix ? Seraient-ils capables d'élever un bébé ?

Tant de questions qui planaient dans le crâne du Gryffondor. Ce dernier baissa la tête, le temps d'observer ce petit être lové contre son torse, le temps de calmer ce tourbillon d'inquiétudes et d'angoisse. La petite fille remuait un peu, le visage plissé comme si quelque chose l'ennuyait.

Harry reporta son regard vers Drago. Ce dernier n'avait pas changé de posture et semblait ne jamais cligner des yeux. Ses cheveux virvoltaient violemment autour de son visage, lui donnant l'aspect d'un Christ à la couronne d'épines enfoncée dans le crâne. Harry n'aima pas cette image. Son regard troublé se détourna du Serpentard et il se contenta de regarder droit devant lui jusqu'à ce que le soleil ne les éblouisse de ses rayons lumineux.

Sous leur pieds, la campagne anglaise s'étendait à perte de vue. Harry n'était jamais venu ici. Quelques maisons et vieilles granges se partageaient les alentours. Un petit bourg apparut peu après avec ce qui ressemblait être au centre une place de marché. Le Gryffondor comprit qu'il s'agissait d'un bourg moldu. Il y avait quelques voitures qui se faufilaient dans les ruelles. Harry se rappela soudain qu'ils étaient visibles aux yeux des moldus ce qui l'amena à s'élever dans les airs pour voler au-dessus d'une couche de nuages matinaux. Le Serpentard le rejoignit machinalement quelques secondes plus tard.

Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent. Harry commençait à vaciller d'épuisement. Il aurait voulu demander au Serpentard si leur échappé était encore longue, mais il n'osa pas. Le temps semblait s'être arrêté. Tout paraissait irréel. Etait-il seulement éveillé ?

Soudain, le Mangemort plonga dans la masse nuageuse. Harry se pressa de le suivre et c'est un paysage de rêve qu'il découvrit quelques secondes plus tard. Une petite maison de bois se trouvait tout au bout d'un chemin de terre. Une forêt se dessinait en arrière-plan tandis qu'un champ immense s'étendait devant la maison. Celle-ci possédait un petit pourtour d'herbe délimité par une clôture en bois. Tout était là. Simple mais parfait. C'était le genre de lieu dans lequel Harry aurait aimé vieillir, entouré d'une famille. Sa gorge se serra en pensant qu'il avait partagé ce rêve avec Pansy. Plus exactement, il avait l'impression de voler le rêve de Pansy.

En une fraction de seconde, tout avait basculé.

Il avait suffit d'une maudite fraction de seconde pour que Drago passe du statut de mari à veuf.

Un clignement de cils avait suffit.

Les yeux de l'Elu s'emplirent de larmes en imaginant Pansy rendre son dernier souffle d'agonie.

Elle était morte, seule.

Et pas une fois n'avait elle pu voir sa fille ou la prendre dans ses bras.

Les larmes roulèrent sur les joues du Gryffondor. La douleur lui broya la gorge et la poitrine. Harry posa pieds à terre et lâcha son balai pour étouffer un sanglot d'impuissance dans le creux de sa main.

Drago atterrit quelques mètres plus loin, au pied du petit escalier qui menait à la porte d'entrée. Le Mangemort tituba légèrement et ajusta sa prise autour du corps de Pansy. Sans un regard derrière lui, le Serpentard gravit les marches et poussa la porte d'entrée.

Harry avança lentement vers la maison, l'échine courbée. Il fit attention de ne pas marcher sur les tâches de sang qui recouvraient les marches de l'escalier et ses yeux tentèrent de s'ajuster à la pénombre de la maison avant que ses jambes ne le guident vers l'intérieur.

Les volets étant encore fermés, Harry laissa la porte ouverte pour avoir un peu de lumière. Il se trouvait dans un long couloir bordé de chaque côté par de nombreuses portes. Un bruit sourd attira l'attention du Gryffondor vers la première porte sur sa gauche qui était grande ouverte.

Harry entra dans la pièce qui s'avérait être un petit salon. Il repéra le Serpentard qui s'était assis par terre, dos contre le mur, près de la cheminée. Son visage était toujours blême, ses yeux inexpressifs et figés. Ses deux bras enlaçaient Pansy avec force. Harry s'avança prudemment vers lui et se laissa glisser contre le bord du canapé pour s'asseoir en face de Drago.

Harry soupira d'épuisement. Ses yeux se fermèrent tandis que son corps se mettait à trembler. Les larmes maculèrent à nouveau son visage dans un silence de mort. Dans son esprit, d'horribles tableaux macabres se succédaient. Tout cela s'était-il vraiment produit ?

Harry resserra son étreinte autour de la petite fille qui se mit à gémir plaintivement. Le Gryffondor ouvrit les yeux et couvrit le nouveau-né d'un regard triste et désolé. La petite fixa Harry pendant un long moment. Avec une infinie précaution, le Gryffondor fit glisser son index sur son visage. Ce contact eut pour effet de la faire pleurer, mais également de faire réagir son père pour la première fois. Celui-ci la regarda enfin. Harry cessa de la toucher et observa son père dont le visage était en train de se décomposer.

- Drago ? murmura le Gryffondor.

Les yeux du Mangemort se firent encore plus troublés. Harry prit son courage à deux mains et s'approcha de lui jusqu'à ce que ses genoux ne le touchent. Drago eut un hoquet de stupeur en voyant sa petite fille d'aussi près.

- Elle a besoin de toi, souffla Harry. Il faut que tu sois fort pour elle, ajouta-t-il en posant sa main sur la joue du Serpentard pour l'amener à un contact visuel.

- Dis-moi que ce n'est pas arrivé, supplia Drago d'une voix étranglée. Dis-moi que Pansy n'est pas morte ! éclata-t-il en sanglots.

- Je suis tellement désolé, dit le Gryffondor en pleurant à son tour. Tellement, tellement désolé.

- C'est moi qui aurais dû mourir ! Tout est de ma faute ! Si seulement Voldemort n'avait pas lu dans mon esprit, elle serait toujours là !

- On a fait tout ce qu'on a pu, tenta de raisonner le Gryffondor. Tu n'es pas responsable de sa mort. Ne te hais pas, je t'en prie.

- La vie est tellement injuste ! sanglota Drago en se cognant l'arrière de sa tête contre le mur. Pourquoi sommes-nous maudits ? Quelles fautes suis-je en train de payer ? Dis-moi !

- Je l'ignore, Drago, répondit le Gryffondor en posant sa main derrière la tête du Serpentard pour l'empêcher de se faire du mal. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que tu as une fille magnifique et que cela vaut la peine que l'on continue de se battre pour qu'elle puisse grandir dans un foyer qui la protège et qui l'aime.

Le Serpentard se calma un peu. Il regarda sa fille, puis le Gryffondor.

- A présent, c'est également ta fille, Harry. C'est ce que Pansy et moi voulions au cas où il arrivait malheur à l'un d'entre nous, expliqua-t-il d'une voix chevrotante.

Harry eut un sourire triste à l'égard de Pansy et de Drago. Il acquiesça silencieusement, une boule à la gorge. Son sourire s'effaça dans une grimace douloureuse. Il soupira longuement avant de parler à nouveau.

- Et maintenant ? Par quoi devons-nous commencer ? J'ignore les besoins d'un bébé, avoua le Gryffondor avec inquiétude.

- Ne t'en fais pas, soupira Drago. Pansy et moi nous étions vraiment préparés à l'accueillir. Je saurai te guider, termina-t-il en essuyant ses larmes.

Le Serpentard se mit alors debout, non sans difficulté, puis il quitta la pièce avec lenteur. Harry le suivit sans un mot. Le nouveau-né pleurait toujours et le Gryffondor tenta de le calmer en lui caressant le dos.

- Ça va aller, tu verras, lui murmura-t-il. On va bien s'occuper de toi.

Harry suivit le Serpentard dans la chambre d'en face. Ce dernier déposa Pansy avec délicatesse sur le lit. Ses bras furent ramenés le long de son corps, ses cheveux coiffés par les doigts soigneux de son mari, ses lèvres embrassées une dernière fois. Drago s'éloigna du lit en reniflant bruyamment. Il ouvrit un tiroir de la commode et en sortit deux grosses bougies bleues et une boîte d'allumettes. Les bougies furent posées de chaque côté du lit, sur les tables de nuit. Leur douce lumière apportèrent un sentiment éphémère d'apaisement aux deux sorciers, mais aussi à leur petite fille qui avait cessé de pleurer.

Ensemble, ils observèrent Pansy, comme s'ils cherchaient le moindre signe de vie en elle. Son visage était tellement neutre que cela en était effrayant. Rien à voir avec la jeune fille énergique et malicieuse qu'ils avaient connue. Harry sentit à nouveau une boule se former dans sa gorge. Il savait qu'ils n'avaient pas fini de pleurer Pansy. Jamais il n'aurait cru être affecté à ce point par sa mort. Imaginer ce que Drago pouvait ressentir n'en était que plus douloureux. La petite fille se mit à nouveau à geindre et à remuer. Drago détourna son regard de Pansy pour voir sa fille lové dans les bras du Gryffondor. Il se sentait tellement vide maintenant que ses bras ne portaient plus Pansy. Le Mangemort secoua la tête, les sourcils froncés et s'avança vers Harry.

- Je devrais avoir honte de moi…

Par ses mots, le Gryffondor comprit que Drago était revenu à la raison. Spontanément, il tendit le nouveau-né au Serpentard qui n'hésita plus à la prendre dans ses bras. De nouvelles larmes dévalèrent les joues du Mangemort tandis que ses yeux gris détaillèrent le visage poupon de son enfant.

- Ma fille, murmura-t-il, très ému. Ton papa t'aime très fort, dit-il en l'embrassant sur la joue. Et ta maman t'a également aimée, même si tu n'étais pas encore sortie de son ventre. Si seulement tu savais à quel point elle était impatiente de te voir…

Harry hoqueta, la gorge broyée par l'émotion. Il s'avança vers le lit et contempla le corps de Pansy pendant un long moment. Sa main se posa finalement sur le visage brûlé de la jeune femme. Sa peau n'était plus chaude. Sans savoir pourquoi, Harry se mit à penser à toutes les vacheries qu'ils s'étaient dits et cela le fit sourire.

- Merci, finit-il par lui murmurer en se rappelant qu'aucun d'eux ne seraient là sans ses idées et son ingéniosité. Je prendrais soin de ta fille.

Le Gryffondor retira sa main avec douceur et revint auprès du Serpentard qui n'avait cessé de parler à la petite. Harry se mit à sourire en constatant que le nouveau-né avait les yeux clairs et les cheveux blonds de son père.

- Quel nom vouliez-vous lui donner ? demanda le Gryffondor en posant une main sur l'avant-bras du Serpentard.

- Jade, prononça Drago avec fierté. Ce prénom te plaît ?

- J'aime beaucoup. Ça lui va bien.

Drago prit le temps de détailler le visage du Gryffondor en souriant.

- Je suis content que tu sois là, Harry.

Le Gryffondor perdit son regard dans celui du Serpentard avant de s'approcher et de l'embrasser furtivement. Les deux sorciers perdirent leur sourire et soupirèrent simultanément.

- Elle doit avoir faim, non ? demanda le Gryffondor en caressant un petit pied qui s'était échappé de la couverture.

- Donnons-lui d'abord son premier bain. Ensuite, on lui préparera un biberon de lait, expliqua le Serpentard en lui tournant le dos.

Les deux sorciers quittèrent la chambre et fermèrent la porte derrière eux…

Du côté de Poudlard, l'heure était au bilan. Des milliers de morts, des centaines de Mangemorts à transférer en prison en attente d'un procès, une centaine de blessés dans les deux camps et des dégâts matériels limités. La coupole avait efficacement protégé le château. Seule la tour des Gryffondor avait été réduite à l'état de gravats. Néanmoins, le reste de l'édifice pouvait encore héberger des personnes dans le besoin.

Il régnait une atmosphère étouffante à Poudlard. Une odeur putride flottait déjà dans le parc. Beaucoup de corps gisaient encore sur le sol, baignant dans leur sang ou à moitié grignotés par le feu.

Au sein du château, on s'afférait à trier les blessés. Ceux qui avaient besoin de soins d'urgence et ceux qui n'avaient que de simples blessures. Severus Rogue faisait partie des cas critiques. A première vue, il n'avait aucune blessure. Il paraissait simplement épuisé et à bout de souffle. Pourtant, son état s'empira dès qu'il descendit du dos du dragon que Bill Weasley dirigeait. Le Mangemort eut juste le temps d'expliquer qu'un sort l'avait touché au pied droit avant qu'il ne se mette à gémir de douleur en se tordant dans tous les sens.

Bill chercha Madame Pomfresh à l'intérieur du château et celle-ci se pressa de porter secours au professeur de potions. Il s'avéra que Severus Rogue avait été touché par le sort de « Gangrejambe » ce qui allait gangréner tous les tissus de sa jambe droite. Ce sort avait été créé pour faire mourir son ennemi dans d'atroces souffrances. En effet, une fois la jambe gangrénée, la mort des tissus suivaient son cours dans tout le corps. Le temps que Madame Pomfresh trouve l'origine de sa douleur, il n'était plus question de sauver la jambe du Mangemort mais bien de sauver sa vie. La gangrène progressait déjà au-dessus du genou, la peau prenant alors une teinte marron. Le seul moyen de stopper le sortilège était malheureusement d'amputer la partie du membre nécrosée. Le professeur avait finit par perdre connaissance…

De son côté, Hermione avait récupéré Joseph avant de retourner auprès de Ron. Ce dernier était entouré de toute sa famille excepté Bill qui était toujours dehors. Molly Weasley était en larmes et avait tout le mal du monde à ne pas prendre son fils dans les bras, tandis qu'un médicomage et un guérisseur s'afféraient à soigner le Gryffondor. Ce dernier avait été déplacé dans une salle de classe où une dizaine de blessés inconscients avaient été installés. D'autres guérisseurs et médicomages circulaient dans la salle, allant au chevet d'un patient à un autre.

Ils étaient venus en renfort dès que la victoire fut prononcée par le professeur McGonagall. Seulement, pour Ron, cela ne suffisait pas. Le guérisseur soupira longuement après un énième examen. Son regard impuissant ne fit que redoubler l'inquiétude des Weasley.

- Je vais être direct, commença le guérisseur d'une voix imposante, les chances pour qu'il se réveille sont quasi nulles. Bien que nous ayons réussi à faire repartir son cœur, l'activité électrique de son cerveau s'apparente à un coma de stade trois, c'est-à-dire qu'il ne réagit même plus aux stimuli douloureux. C'est très grave. C'est un coma profond. Il peut se réveiller dans quelques jours, dans quelques années ou mourir dans cet état suite à une complication. Tout ce qu'on peut faire, c'est le maintenir en vie en l'alimentant et en l'hydratant artificiellement. Il faudra également lui poser une sonde urinaire et s'assurer à ce qu'il n'ait pas d'eschare du fait d'un alitement permanent. (Molly Wealsey éclata en sanglots tandis que Ginny fondit en larmes dans les bras de Fred). Il lui faut une assistance médicale permanente. Dans tous les cas, il va falloir vous armer de patience. Pour le moment, nous attendons de voir si une quelconque amélioration survient et si son état ne s'améliore pas au bout de quelques années, vous pourrez alors faire une demande légale pour stopper les mesures médicales qui le maintiennent en vie.

- Ça suffit ! s'écria Molly. Mon fils a encore toutes ses chances de s'en sortir ! Il n'est pas question d'envisager cela, ni aujourd'hui, ni demain !

- Je comprends votre colère, madame, mais je dois vous expliquer la situation et toutes les options dont vous disposez.

La respiration haletante, Molly Weasley fixa le guérisseur d'un regard orageux avant qu'Arthur Weasley, son mari, ne passe un bras autour de sa taille pour la calmer. La famille remercia le guérisseur avant de reporter toute leur attention sur Ron. Chacun s'assit sur une chaise et posa une main sur le Gryffondor qui était allongé sur un lit de fortune.

Hermione, qui était restée en retrait pendant le pronostic du guérisseur, profita que ce dernier ne s'éloigne de la famille Weasley pour s'approcher de lui. L'homme aux cheveux gris et au visage pâle s'arrêta de marcher en la voyant arriver.

- Excusez-moi, monsieur, je m'appelle Hermione Granger. Je suis la petite-amie de Ron Weasley. J'ai entendu ce que vous avez dit tout à l'heure, mais puis-je vous demander ce que vous en pensez vraiment ? Quels sont ses réelles chances de se réveiller ? Avez-vous des statistiques ? S'il vous plaît, supplia la jeune femme.

- Si vous vous voulez vraiment mon avis : vous êtes encore jeune, s'impatienta le guérisseur. Partez avant que la situation ne vous ronge jusqu'à l'os. Il ne se réveillera pas…

* * *

Bien le bonjour à tous !

Je sais, je devais être de retour en juin, mais j'étais trop fatiguée pour ça. Néanmoins, cette fatigue en valait la peine car je suis enfin diplômée ! Les années d'études galères sont derrière moi et cela fait vraiment du bien !

A part ça, je n'ai jamais oublié cette histoire et je compte bien y mettre un point final. Ce chapitre est une remise en forme, donc excusez ses défauts.

En espérant que vous n'avez pas renoncé à lire la suite...

Bisous à tous et félicitations aux nouveaux bacheliers !

DarkPotter


	51. Epreuve 51: L'effet chrysalide

_- Excusez-moi, monsieur, je m'appelle Hermione Granger. Je suis la petite-amie de Ron Weasley. J'ai entendu ce que vous avez dit tout à l'heure, mais puis-je vous demander ce que vous en pensez vraiment ? Quels sont ses réelles chances de se réveiller ? Avez-vous des statistiques ? S'il vous plaît, supplia la jeune femme._

_- Si vous vous voulez vraiment mon avis : vous êtes encore jeune, s'impatienta le guérisseur. Partez avant que la situation ne vous ronge jusqu'à l'os. Il ne se réveillera pas…_

* * *

Alors que la Gryffondor sombrait dans le désespoir et la solitude, Harry et Drago vivaient égoïstement l'un des plus beaux moments de leur existence. Au-delà du chagrin causé par la mort de Pansy, les deux sorciers ne pouvaient s'empêcher d'être heureux. Devenir père était au-delà de toutes leurs espérances. Jade était un cadeau du ciel, un fardeau à protéger à tout prix.

Drago avait fait couler de l'eau tiède dans une sorte de bassine et après avoir vérifié la température de l'eau en plongeant la pointe d'un thermomètre dans le liquide, il déposa Jade dans le récipient en plastique, les mains tremblantes. La petite fille se mit à pleurer au contact de l'eau ce qui inquiéta le Gryffondor.

- L'eau n'est pas trop chaude ? osa demander Harry, les yeux écarquillés.

- On a vérifié la température, alors il n'y a pas de raison de paniquer. Elle doit avoir faim, c'est tout.

Rassuré par les propos du Serpentard, Harry se mit à sourire et caressa le sommet du crâne de la petite fille qui était parsemé de fins cheveux blonds. Les pleurs de Jade redoublèrent comme si elle était furieuse. Le Gryffondor retira vite sa main lorsque Drago lui adressa un regard noir.

- Au lieu d'énerver ta fille, tu ferais mieux de lui sortir une serviette molletonnée, râla Drago entre ses dents pour ne pas effrayer Jade.

Harry s'exécuta en silence, un léger sourire planant sur son visage. Drago était quelqu'un de très protecteur envers ses proches et le Gryffondor appréciait cette qualité. Mais s'il souriait, c'était en partie parce qu'il trouvait que Drago avait tendance à dramatiser. A partir de là, il était difficile de le prendre au sérieux. L'adorable bouille de Jade était également responsable de son état euphorique.

L'intuition du Serpentard se confirma lorsque la petite fille put goûter à son premier biberon. Aussitôt, Jade retrouva son calme, sous le regard émerveillé de ses parents. Ses paupières se mirent à papillonner tandis que sa petite langue repoussa la tétine du biberon.

- C'est magique, murmura le Gryffondor avec innocence.

Ce fut au tour du Serpentard de sourire de la candeur d'Harry. Après avoir posé le biberon sur la table, le bras du Mangemort s'allongea en direction du Gryffondor qui était un peu en retrait. Drago agrippa sa nuque dans une invitation muette à s'approcher de lui et de la petite fille qui s'était maintenant assoupie dans ses bras de Mangemort. Harry s'approcha jusqu'à ce que son front entre en contact avec celui du Serpentard. Les grands yeux verts du Gryffondor scrutèrent le nouveau-né comme si c'était la huitième merveille du monde. Drago embrassa la tempe d'Harry et déposa Jade dans ses bras.

- Je la tiens correctement comme ça ? demanda le Gryffondor avec une pointe d'inquiétude.

- Oui, c'est bien. Tu dois toujours penser à soutenir sa tête.

- Entendu.

Harry ajusta un peu le corps du bébé dans ses bras tandis que le Serpentard alla dans la salle de bain pour humidifier un gant de toilette. Il revint dans la petite cuisine et chuchota au Gryffondor de le suivre dans la chambre à coucher. Harry eut un mouvement de recul en voyant le grand lit aux draps défaits. Les murs étaient décorés de nombreuses photos encadrées mettant en scène le couple de Serpentard. Cette chambre respirait Pansy. Une boule se logea à nouveau dans la gorge du Gryffondor. Le gant de toilette en main, Drago s'était également immobilisé devant le lit.

- M'en voudrais-tu si je ne changeais pas les draps ?

- Non, répondit le Gryffondor après un temps de silence. Je comprends, Drago.

- C'est tellement surréaliste, soupira le Serpentard. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle ne dormira plus ici.

- Je suis vraiment désolé. J'ai un peu l'impression de voler sa place, avoua le Gryffondor en baissant la tête.

- Tu ne devrais pas te sentir comme ça. Il n'a jamais été question d'évincer l'un de vous. Mais qui sait ? Je suis peut-être puni pour avoir voulu trop de choses, pour ne pas avoir choisi entre vous.

- Ne dis pas de bêtise.

- Regarde où cela nous a mené, continua Drago, Pansy est morte par ma faute. Ma mère a été assassinée. La mère de Pansy également.

- Et tu as une merveilleuse fille, rappela Harry avec conviction. Et tu m'as moi. Nous avons gagné notre liberté et nous devons en profiter au maximum. A Poudlard, tu parlais de profiter du moment présent sans se prendre la tête avec plein de questions. J'ai envie de vivre comme ça, Drago. On pourrait être heureux, loin de tout.

Drago dévisagea Harry de son regard perçant.

- Je sais que tu as raison, concéda le Serpentard, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à tout ça. J'aimerais comprendre pourquoi tout cela arrive. J'aimerais mettre du sens sur toute cette folie, tu comprends ?

- Bien sûr. Tu sais, j'ai passé la moitié de ma vie à essayer de comprendre pourquoi le monde ne tourne pas rond, pourquoi Tom Jedusor est devenu Voldemort. Mais aujourd'hui, j'en ai marre de me poser des questions et de me soumettre à la volonté des autres. Je veux vivre comme un homme simple. Je pense avoir gagné ce droit et je me dis que toi aussi. On a assez payé comme ça. Je ne veux plus qu'on parle de Poudlard, de magie ou de Voldemort. Laissons le passé derrière nous, d'accord ?

- Attends, tu es en train de dire que tu veux faire table rase de notre passé ?

- C'est à peu près ça. Autant que possible, je voudrais éviter que nous utilisions la magie ou que nous en parlions. Je n'oublierai pas les personnes que nous avons connues à Poudlard, mais je préfère qu'on évite d'en parler un maximum, d'accord ?

- Es-tu sûr de vouloir couper les ponts avec tout le monde ? Ne veux-tu pas garder le contact avec Hermione, Ron ou Rogue ?

- Non, je ne préfère pas, reconnut le Gryffondor, le regard fuyant.

- Très bien. Si tu penses que c'est la meilleure chose à faire, je respecterai ton choix, répondit Drago en quittant la pièce.

Le cœur lourd, Harry s'assit sur le bord du lit en soupirant longuement. Sa décision était si égoïste. Il ne savait même pas comment allait Ron. Et qu'allait-il advenir de Severus Rogue ? Harry chassa ses pensées en posant son regard sur la petite Jade qui dormait innocemment dans ses bras. Son avenir s'orientait désormais vers un autre chemin. Harry avait changé son destin lui-même. Par amour. Il en était sûr. Son amour pour Drago avait tout changé. C'est à ce moment précis qu'Harry comprit : Dumbledore s'était égaré de chemin. Le vieux sorcier qui avait toujours prôné l'amour de son prochain et par-dessus tout le pardon n'avait pas choisi la meilleure solution.

Harry se souvenait des derniers mots du directeur de Poudlard. Il avait reconnu qu'il se trompait peut-être et qu'il était envisageable de supposer qu'une meilleure solution existait. Le Gryffondor était sûr d'avoir pris la bonne décision. S'il n'avait pas écouté Pansy, Jade aurait été orpheline, dans le meilleur des cas. Harry en était certain, tuer n'était jamais la solution mais que faire lorsqu'une personne n'a plus une once d'humanité en elle ? Ou lorsqu'elle croit incarner le mal absolu ?

Harry tenait à ses convictions : un enfant couvé d'amour ne pouvait pas se transformer en monstre. Alors était-il juste de punir cette personne lorsque celle-ci avait fini par se convaincre qu'elle n'était pas digne d'amour et qu'elle avait cru comprendre qu'elle était un monstre ? Harry en revenait alors toujours à ces mêmes questions : que faire lorsque l'enfant s'est transformé en monstre ? Comment le ramener dans le droit chemin ? Etait-ce seulement possible ? Dumbledore avait semblé croire que Tom Jedusor avait eu sa chance et qu'il avait pleinement choisi d'explorer le monde des ténèbres. Dumbledore l'avait cru irrécupérable. Etait-ce vraiment la réalité ?

- Pour quelqu'un qui ne veut plus ruminer le passé, tu sembles franchement perdu dans tes souvenirs…

- Je ne rumine pas le passé, articula le Gryffondor, les sourcils froncés. Je réfléchis…

- A quoi ? questionna Drago en posant le berceau de Jade dans un angle dans la chambre.

- Au futur. Au destin. Aux choix que nous faisons dans la vie. Les choix qui changent tout. Au gens qui empruntent les mauvaises voies…

_ Je vois…Je ne suis pas la meilleure personne pour parler de ça, alors il vaut mieux qu'on ne continue pas cette conversation. Tu installes Jade dans son berceau, s'il te plaît ?

Harry glissa le petit être sous les draps. Les deux sorciers l'observèrent un moment, pensifs. Un bruit de grattement les sortit de leur rêverie. Drago jura discrètement avant de se presser à ouvrir la fenêtre. A peine avait-il désuni les deux battants de bois qui faisaient office de volets que deux chauves-souris s'engouffrèrent dans la fente.

- Bon sang, comment ai-je pu vous oublier ? soupira Drago en tendant le bras vers Baltus. Viens-là ma belle.

La bête ailée couina plaintivement et vint se réfugier dans la paume de main de son maître qui la porta à ses lèvres. Balthazar, qui s'était posé sur l'abat-jour de la lampe de chevet, reconnut Harry et s'envola dans les airs avant de se poser sur l'épaule du Gryffondor.

- Comment vas-tu Balthazar ? demanda Harry en souriant. Je suis content de te revoir.

Le Gryffondor caressa le museau de la chauve-souris qui en profita pour lui renifler la main. De son côté, Drago voulut installer Baltus sur son perchoir, à l'autre bout de la pièce, mais celle-ci émit un cri strident et s'envola peu après par la fenêtre. Surpris, les deux sorciers s'approchèrent de l'ouverture. Ils comprirent que Baltus les mettaient en garde en volant au-dessus des balais qui jonchaient sur l'herbe.

- Elle a raison, avoua le Gryffondor. On ne peut pas laisser nos balais dehors à la vue de tout le monde. On devrait même protéger notre terrain d'une coupole invisible.

- Ce n'est pas une bonne idée, remarqua Drago. Ça nous empêcherait de fuir jusqu'à ce que nos ennemis trouvent le moyen de passer au travers. Baltus et Balthazar ont une très bonne ouïe. Ils nous préviendront discrètement d'un danger. A partir de là, on trouvera un moyen de filer en douce.

Harry grogna, peu convaincu. Le Serpentard quitta la chambre sans rien ajouter et alla ramasser leur balai pour les ranger dans le placard près de la porte d'entrée. En revenant dans la chambre à coucher, Drago constata que Baltus était rentrée et qu'elle s'était installée sur son perchoir, à côté de Balthazar. Les deux chauves-souris faisaient leur toilette. Quant à Harry, il se trouvait assis au bord du lit, l'air passablement hébété. La fatigue était revenue en force dans son organisme, faisant taire la moindre pensée.

Drago récupéra le gant de toilette qu'il avait posé sur la table de nuit, puis il vint s'asseoir tout près d'Harry. Ce dernier ferma les yeux dès le premier passage du tissu humide sur son visage. Le Serpentard effaça les traces de sang séchées sur sa tempe. Il délogea la boue qui s'était incrustée dans les cicatrices de son visage puis de ses mains.

- Merci, murmura le Gryffondor en ouvrant les yeux.

A son tour, Harry prit le gant de toilette et rendit la pareille au Mangemort. Exténués, les deux hommes finirent par se déchausser et leur corps s'écroulèrent sur le lit. Le sommeil les emporta quasi instantanément. Un sommeil sans rêve.

Plusieurs heures défilèrent. Jusqu'à ce que les cris plaintifs de la petite Jade ne réveillent ses parents. Comme des ombres flottantes et molles, les deux sorciers se débrouillèrent pour lui donner un second biberon. Toujours à moitié endormis, Harry et Drago se recouchèrent en silence. Les heures filèrent à nouveau jusqu'au prochain réveil de Jade. S'en suivit la même routine jusqu'à ce que la nuit ne tombe. Les sorciers durent se lever deux fois pour nourrir Jade avant de pouvoir fermer l'œil jusqu'au premières lueurs du jour.

Alors que Drago commençait à émerger de son marathon de sommeil, il sentit tout d'un coup la larve se mouvoir dans son ventre. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent grands, les pupilles dilatées par le danger. A côté de lui, le corps du Gryffondor fut parcouru d'un seul spasme violent, puis ses yeux verts s'ouvrirent tout aussi grands, la même expression d'horreur figée sur le visage.

A présent, Harry pouvait pleinement sentir la présence de Voldemort. C'était comme s'il pouvait sentir le corps du Mage Noir en lui, comme s'il n'était plus qu'un gant dans lequel Voldemort avait pris place. Harry pouvait sentir chaque frémissement de muscles provoqué par le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Mais peut-être pire encore, Harry sentait leur esprit en connexion. Il pouvait sentir la confusion qui régnait dans l'esprit de Voldemort, mais aussi sa peur, son cœur qui battait à s'en rompre l'aorte. Il pouvait même sentir les yeux de Voldemort qui scrutaient la chambre à travers ses propres yeux verts.

_- Pauvre fou. Qu'as-tu fait de moi ?_

Le visage du Gryffondor se décomposa en entendant la voix menaçante du Mage Noir siffler dans sa tête…

* * *

Chère lectrice,

Encore un chapitre posté en retard et cette fois-ci la paresse en est l'unique responsable. Je m'en excuse. Je ne perds pas espoir et compte bien retrouver le rythme d'un chapitre par semaine.

J'espère que celui-là ne vous endormira pas trop. Il faut bien présenter les nouvelles situations de chaque personnages avant de les torturer à nouveau. :p

Allez, je vous dis à bientôt !

Bisous

DarkPotter.


	52. Epreuve 52: Le chant des sirènes

_- Pauvre fou. Qu'as-tu fait de moi ?_

_Le visage du Gryffondor se décomposa en entendant la voix menaçante du Mage Noir siffler dans sa tête…_

* * *

- Harry, je me sens bizarre. Je crois que Voldemort s'est réveillé, devina Drago en se redressant brusquement dans le lit.

Le regard du Mage Noir se braqua dans la direction du Serpentard. Harry put alors sentir une vague de dégoût l'envahir tout entier.

_- Le traître à son sang, bien sûr qu'il devait être là. Vous avez beau jouer aux sorciers de la Lumière, vous n'en êtes pas moins des Sangs-Purs manipulateurs et fourbes. J'ignore quel plan diabolique vous avez mis à exécution pour tenter de me neutraliser, mais la chose dont je suis sûr, c'est qu'il porte la signature des Serpentard. En fait, je devrais te féliciter d'oser recourir à de tels procédés, provoqua Voldemort. Dommage que l'amour soit toujours moteur de tes choix…Tu aurais pu être aussi puissant que moi…Ensemble, nous aurions pu accomplir des exploits magiques et placer le monde entier à nos pieds…A vrai dire, ce projet est encore à notre portée. Pour cela, il te suffit d'ouvrir les yeux, Harry. L'amour n'a jamais existé pour les visionnaires. Elle a été créée par les faibles d'esprit, tout comme la religion, pour empêcher le peuple de penser et de se confronter à ses peurs les plus intimes. Libère-moi et je t'apprendrai à ne plus avoir peur, ni de la souffrance, ni de l'abandon, ni de la mort._

_- C'est vous qui faites erreur, répondit le Gryffondor par la pensée. L'amour est bien réel et par amour j'inclus l'amitié et plus généralement l'amour que je ressens à l'égard de la vie. Ce n'est pas parce que vous n'y croyez pas que cela n'existe pas. Ce n'est pas parce que vous n'avez jamais pu vivre de tels sentiments qu'ils ne sont pas réels. S'il m'est arrivé de souffrir et d'avoir peur de mourir, c'est uniquement par votre faute ! cracha Harry avec férocité._

N'entendant plus la voix de Voldemort dans sa tête, Harry reprit ses esprits et constata qu'il s'était machinalement cloîtré dans la salle de bain. Il entendit alors des coups frappés à la porte avec frénésie et la voix inquiète de Drago qui lui ordonnait d'ouvrir la porte. C'est à ce moment que le Gryffondor constata qu'il pouvait sentir le cœur battant du Serpentard dans sa propre poitrine et la panique qui régnait dans sa tête. Il ne pouvait l'expliquer, mais il était certain que ces sensations provenaient du Serpentard et non du Mage Noir.

Harry se pressa d'ouvrir la porte. Déboulant comme un diable dans la salle de bain, Drago attrapa les épaules du Gryffondor et le secoua violemment avant de le relâcher, les yeux bouillonnants de colère.

- Bon sang, Harry ! éclata Drago. Tu peux m'expliquer ce qui vient de se passer ? Tu n'as pas idée comme j'ai eu peur !

- Excuse-moi, dit Harry en secouant la tête, les sourcils froncés. Je ne me souviens même pas avoir quitté le lit…

Les lèvres de Drago bougèrent mais aucun son n'en sortit. La stupeur se lisait facilement sur son visage.

- Je ne comprends pas, articula le Serpentard au bout d'un moment. Comment est-ce possible ?

- Je…parlais avec Voldemort, dans ma tête, avoua le Gryffondor avec prudence, guettant la moindre réaction du Serpentard.

- Tu…quoi ?

- Je sais, ça paraît dingue, mais il fallait s'y attendre…

Drago se prit la tête dans les mains.

- Ce cauchemar s'arrêtera-t-il un jour ? soupira le Serpentard entre ses dents.

_- Relâche-moi et je te promets d'épargner Drago et tes proches, susurra le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Mieux encore, si tu me libères, je m'engage à te prendre sous mon aile, ainsi que ta famille. _

_- Ne me prenez pas pour un imbécile. Je sais bien que votre souhait le plus cher reste de me tuer. Je ne vous libèrerai pas, répondit Harry avec conviction. Autant que vous le sachiez, tout le monde sait que je vous ai vaincu. Vous êtes mort, Tom…_

_- Tu sembles si sûr de toi, Harry. Sache que tout plan a ses faiblesses et que je finirai par trouver un moyen de te faire capituler. Je vais retrouver ma liberté, sois-en certain…_

- Harry ! éructa Drago en secouant son épaule. Tu m'écoutes ou tu discutes encore avec lui ?

- Excuse-moi. A présent je suis à toi.

Les deux sorciers prirent une douche et s'occupèrent de Jade. Par la suite, Drago dut s'injecter une dose de GHB dans les veines pour se calmer et faire disparaître le tremblement au niveau de ses mains. Cela permit à Harry de se détendre par la même occasion, malgré la présence de Voldemort en lui.

La fin de matinée, Drago et Harry se recueillirent au chevet de Pansy. Les bougies avaient fini par s'éteindre. La cire refroidie avait pris la forme de coulées de lave circulaires. Le Serpentard plaça de nouvelles bougies sur les tables de chevet qu'il alluma dans un crac d'allumette.

Les deux hommes avaient apporté une bassine d'eau tiède savonneuse avec deux gants de toilette et une grande serviette blanche. En silence, chacun se munit d'un gant et commença à laver le corps de Pansy. Ses bras et ses jambes furent débarrassés de la crasse, mais sa peau était si brûlée au niveau de ses bras qu'on ne voyait pas forcément de différence. Malgré tout, cet acte importait pour les deux sorciers.

Son visage inerte et froid reçut les mêmes soins. Les yeux larmoyants, le Mangemort ouvrit le tiroir de la table de chevet qui se trouvait du côté droit du lit et en sortit la boîte à bijoux de Pansy. Il choisit alors le collier de perles blanches qu'elle portait à leur mariage et l'attacha autour de son cou. Aidé par Harry, le Serpentard dévêtit Pansy de sa chemise de nuit blanche et toute trace de souillure fut nettoyée du reste de son corps. Ensemble, Harry et Drago la rhabillèrent d'une robe d'été blanche et son corps fut à nouveau déposé sur le lit.

Drago versa du whisky pur feu dans trois verres simples et alluma une cigarette qu'il tendit à Harry.

- En souvenir du bon vieux temps, expliqua-t-il avant de s'asseoir sur une chaise à côté du Gryffondor.

Harry prit une grande bouffée et ferma les yeux, le visage souriant de Pansy apparaissant dans son esprit. Il sentit alors les doigts délicats de Drago s'entremêler avec les siens pour lui retirer la cigarette. A son tour, le Serpentard se brûla les poumons avec la nicotine. Le souvenir de leur première fois lui revint douloureusement en mémoire. Drago souffla la fumée en direction de Pansy.

- Je ne t'oublierai pas, murmura-t-il à la Mangemort.

Harry se leva, contourna la chaise où était assis Drago, et prit deux des trois verres qui se trouvaient sur la table de nuit et en tendit un au Serpentard. Ce dernier se mit debout et prit le verre, ses yeux gris fixés sur Pansy.

- Pansy, je bois en ton honneur. Merci pour ton amour et ta sincérité. Merci pour tout. Tu m'as sauvé la vie.

- _Elle n'a eu que ce qu'elle mérite, la traitresse, provoqua Voldemort avec délectation. Et le prochain, ce sera Drago. C'est cela que tu veux, Harry ? Nettoyer la sang de la dépouille de l'homme que tu dis aimer ?_

Harry serra les dents, tentant vainement d'ignorer les paroles du Mage Noir. Mais Voldemort pouvait voir en lui sans difficulté maintenant qu'ils partageaient la même enveloppe corporelle. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres semblait se nourrir de la colère du Gryffondor. En retour, Harry sentait le plaisir malsain que Voldemort prenait à voir le cadavre de Pansy et à sentir sa tristesse et sa colère. Alors Harry avala son whiskey d'une traite, dans l'espoir que la brûlure dans sa gorge accapare tout son esprit.

En cette fin de matinée, Pansy fut enterrée derrière la maison, au pied d'un vieux cerisier. Une pierre tombale fut taillée et gravée à l'aide de la magie, puis Drago la fixa dans la terre, le cœur lourd…

Du côté de Poudlard, Severus Rogue reprenait conscience avec difficulté. Le professeur de potions avait lutté contre une septicémie pendant près de dix-huit heures. Médicomages et infirmières s'étaient relayés à son chevet jusqu'à ce que son état ne se stabilise en début d'après-midi.

L'esprit embrumé, Severus Rogue ouvrit les yeux. Le visage d'une belle rouquine apparut dans son champ de vision et le Mangemort crut alors qu'il était mort.

- Lily ? dit-il d'une voix hésitante et éraillée.

- Non, je m'appelle Isabel et je suis infirmière. Vous l'avez échappé belle, Severus, répondit-elle en souriant.

Toujours déboussolé, le sorcier regarda autour de lui. Des gens circulaient dans tous les sens. D'autres personnes gisaient sur des lits à même le sol, les bras, les jambes ou la tête enturbannés de bandages.

- Je ne suis toujours pas mort ? soupira-t-il en fermant les yeux.

La jeune infirmière perdit son sourire mais son visage garda une expression apaisante.

- Non, votre heure n'est pas encore arrivé. Je me trompe, où vous semblez déçu de ma réponse ? osa-t-elle demander, l'œil vif et curieux.

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien vous faire ? Je ne suis personne pour vous, maugréa Rogue en ouvrant les yeux, son regard dur et froid défiant la jeune femme.

- Vous êtes Severus Rogue, dit-elle comme si cela expliquait tout.

- Et ?

- J'ai un profond respect pour ce que vous avez fait. C'est le cas de tout le monde, ici.

Le Mangemort ne put s'empêcher de détailler son visage, à la fois parce qu'il était en quête de réponses, mais aussi parce qu'il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de voir une belle femme d'aussi près. Son teint était laiteux, ses yeux marrons dégageaient douceur, chaleur et sincérité, ses lèvres étaient fines et rosées et ses cheveux longs couleur fauve. Tout en elle lui rappelait Lily. Excepté la couleur de ses yeux. Rogue déglutit et ferma les paupières un instant pour dissiper son trouble et reprendre ses esprits.

- Je ne vous suis pas.

- Albus Dumbledore avait pensé à votre avenir, à l'après-guerre, expliqua-t-elle patiemment. Le saviez-vous ?

- Non…

- Ce matin, le professeur McGonagall a fait un discours en son nom. Apparemment, il lui aurait transmis une lettre il y a des mois de cela, une lettre qu'elle ne devait ouvrir que si nous sortions victorieux de la guerre. Albus Dumbledore a révélé votre rôle d'espion dans cette guerre. Il a expliqué que votre vie était en danger et que vous deviez être mis sous la protection des Aurors. Il a également assuré que le fils Malefoy et sa femme étaient des acteurs essentiels de la résistance et qu'on devrait les juger avec clémence.

- Rien ne s'est déroulé selon le plan, murmura le Mangemort pour lui-même. Et maintenant, où es-tu Potter ?

- Est-ce que ça va ? Vous êtes livide.

- Ça va, répondit Rogue de manière morne.

- Il serait bien que vous mangiez un peu, dit-elle en s'éloignant vers une table qui débordait de nourriture.

Le professeur de potions grogna tout en lui tournant le dos. Le message était clair mais la jeune femme ne se laissa pas impressionner. Elle fit le tour du lit et s'assit sur un tabouret. Le sorcier lui jeta un regard noir, la défiant silencieusement de le forcer à s'alimenter.

- Ce n'est pas en étant grincheux que vous allez vous remettre, dit-elle en souriant, l'air complice.

- Vous allez finir par me ficher la paix, oui ? ! Je me fiche pas mal de vos opinions et de ce que vous pouvez penser de moi ! Je ne vous ai rien demandé.

Alors que la jeune infirmière s'apprêtait à lui répondre, Fol'œil apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte, tout sourire, et entra dans la salle de classe.

- Mon Mangemort préféré ! s'éxclama-t-il sous le regard réprobateur des médicomages qui déambulaient dans la salle. Bienvenue au club des estropiés !

- Non mais ça va pas ? ! éructa l'infirmière qui s'était interposée entre l'Auror et le lit du professeur de potions. Qui êtes-vous, monsieur ? !

- Le célèbre Auror Alastor Maugrey Fol'œil, lui dit-il en bombant le torse.

- Pas si célèbre que cela, je ne vous connais pas, répondit-elle sèchement, sous le regard amusé du professeur de potions.

- Alors c'est l'occasion de faire connaissance, ma jolie. J'ai toujours eu un faible pour les petites infirmières en robe blanche…

- Si vous voulez vous retrouver avec une aiguille plantée dans la fesse, continuez avec votre drague à deux mornilles, menaça-t-elle, les mains sur les hanches, le regard sauvage. A présent, je vais vous demander de quitter la pièce.

- Aucune chance, j'ai reçu l'ordre de protéger Severus Rogue, expliqua-t-il avec grande satisfaction.

Le Mangemort grogna de concert avec la jeune femme. En bougeant sous les draps, il comprit ce que voulut dire Fol'œil en parlant du club des estropiés. Son genou droit était enroulé dans un bandage pour la raison qu'il était amputé. Etrangement, Rogue ne ressentit rien face à cette perte. Quelle importance ? Il soupira, les paupières closes, s'enfermant dans son monde des ténèbres, la voix d'Isabel flottant agréablement à ses oreilles.

* * *

Salut !

En vitesse, je vous livre ce nouveau chapitre, avant de me faire électrocuter par l'orage lol !

J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Une chanson qui m'a inspiré et que J'ADORE : « Give me strength » de Over the Rhine. Franchement, écoutez-là…

Je pars en vacances pour 2 semaines environ. Je ferai mon possible pour poster chaque semaine mais je ne garantis rien.

A bientôt,

DarkPotter


	53. Epreuve 53: Se méfier de l'eau qui dort

_Le Mangemort grogna de concert avec la jeune femme. En bougeant sous les draps, il comprit ce que voulut dire Fol'œil en parlant du club des estropiés. Son genou droit était enroulé dans un bandage pour la raison qu'il était amputé. Etrangement, Rogue ne ressentit rien face à cette perte. Quelle importance ? Il soupira, les paupières closes, s'enfermant dans son monde des ténèbres, la voix d'Isabel flottant agréablement à ses oreilles._

* * *

Un monde des ténèbres…A présent, Harry avait l'impression d'y sombrer chaque nuit. Il avait beau s'endormir entre les bras de Drago, cela ne changeait rien à la nature de ses songes. Cela faisait exactement un mois qu'il avait l'impression de vivre une double vie dès que sa tête reposait sur son oreiller. Ces cauchemars lui laissaient une impression étrange au matin. Il y a avait quelque chose de réel, comme si les émotions qu'il avait ressenties étaient authentiques. Pourtant, Harry en était certain : ce n'était pas des souvenirs, du moins, ce n'était pas les siens. Cela ne l'empêchait pas d'être le personnage principal de ses cauchemars. Un petit garçon qui grandissait au fur et à mesure des nuits écoulées.

Les autres dénominateurs communs de ces rêves étaient le décor lugubre et ses personnages. L'endroit, sombre, vieux, mais bien entretenu, ressemblait à un grande bâtisse faite de pierres et de bois. Il y avait beaucoup de chambres, de grands escaliers et un horrible sous-sol sans fenêtre. Harry le savait pour y avoir été enfermé à de nombreuses reprises par Miss Shadow, une horrible femme de soixante ans, grande et épaisse, au visage rouge transpirant.

Ce lieu regroupait beaucoup d'enfants de différents âges, mais la plupart avaient entre six et douze ans. Harry comprit qu'il se trouvait dans un orphelinat dès son premier rêve. Ce n'est qu'au bout d'une dizaine d'entre eux qu'il dut admettre la réalité : son esprit et celui de Voldemort étaient encore plus connectés la nuit, au point où ils n'arrivaient plus à distinguer la limite entre eux. Harry avait découvert ses rêves, ses souvenirs, son enfance. Il l'avait quasiment vécu à son tour.

Ce constat était si effrayant pour lui comme pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres qu'ils n'osaient plus se provoquer pendant la journée. Cependant, le Gryffondor se sentait à l'étroit, constamment épié dans sa propre tête. Il savait qu'à la moindre baisse de sa garde, Voldemort pouvait se glisser dans son esprit et découvrir de quelle manière ils avaient réussi à le neutraliser. Et peut-être même qu'il ne s'en rendrait pas compte.

Mais, au-delà de tout ça, Harry était ébranlé par la noirceur et l'absence d'amour qui caractérisaient le passé de Voldemort…

_Le petit Tom Jedusor était assis à la fenêtre depuis plus d'un quart d'heure, son regard perçant focalisé sur les familles qui passaient dans la rue. Il y avait une école primaire à quelques pas de là et le petit garçon détestait les voir autant que cela le fascinait. Il ne comprenait pas leurs sourires, leurs regards plein d'affection, ces mains demandeuses de contact, ces liens invisibles qui semblaient les rapprocher. _

_Le garçon était tiraillé par des sentiments contradictoires : le dégoût, le mépris, la haine, l'envie, la convoitise, la jalousie. Agé de huit ans, le petit Tom comprenait déjà ce que le terme injustice signifiait. Pourquoi ces enfants-là avaient-ils droit à des parents et pas lui ? Pourquoi devait-il vivre ici, entouré d'enfants stupides qui n'en avaient que faire de lui ? Qui avait pris la décision de le placer dans ce lieu ? C'était la principale question qui taraudait son esprit et, à présent, il avait bien l'intention d'obtenir des réponses._

_Le garçon attendit le dîner pour questionner Miss Shadow qui s'occupait du petit groupe d'enfants ce jour-là._

_- Pourquoi suis-je ici ? demanda le petit Tom, les poings serrés._

_Les autres enfants autour de la table se mirent à ricaner._

_- Parce que tes parents te trouvaient trop débile ! plaisanta Amy Benson, une fille du même âge._

_Tom Jedusor resta impassible, ses yeux figés dans la direction de Miss Shadow qui se trouvait assise dans un coin de la salle à manger, ses doigts occupés à rapiécer une chaussette._

_- Cesse de me fatiguer avec tes questions et tiens-toi tranquille, se contenta de marmonner la femme sans lever le menton de sa pièce de tissu._

_- Peut-être qu'ils te trouvaient trop bizarre ? proposa un autre enfant en jetant un bout de pain vers le garçon qui serra les dents._

_- J'ai le droit de savoir, gronda la voix du petit Tom._

_- Cela suffit ! éclata Miss Shadow en jetant la chaussette par terre. Si tu ouvres encore la bouche, je te la lave au savon et si tu persistes à m'énerver, tu passeras la nuit au sous-sol, c'est clair ? !_

_- Vous n'avez pas le droit de faire ça ! s'écria Tom en se mettant debout. _

_- Mais arrête, pauvre débile, chuchota un garçon d'une douzaine d'années. _

_D'un simple regard du petit Jedusor, le jeune garçon avala son pain de travers et se mit à s'étouffer, son visage devenant tout rouge. Les autres enfants quittèrent la table en criant d'horreur tandis que Miss Shadow se précipitait vers lui. Deux claques retentissantes dans son dos suffirent à faire ressortir le bout de pain. Rouge de colère, Miss Shadow fit le tour de la table et empoigna une motte de cheveux du petit Tom._

_- Tu l'auras bien cherché, sale gamin ! Des comme toi, on ferait mieux de les abandonner dans un caniveau ! Tu devrais plutôt nous remercier au lieu de te plaindre, sale ingrat !_

_- Comment suis-je arrivé ici ? ! Répondez ! hurla le garçon tout en se débattant._

_Plusieurs gifles s'écrasèrent sur ses joues et le petit garçon ne put s'empêcher de jeter un regard haineux à Miss Shadow. D'autres gifles virent rougir le visage du petit Jedusor qui à présent pleurait de rage._

_- Tu vas apprendre à m'obéir, vilain bâtard ! Ici, c'est moi qui commande !_

_La salle à manger se mit soudain à trembler de partout et la vaisselle éclata en mille morceaux sur la table. Les enfants se mirent à crier tout en allant se réfugier dans leur chambre. Miss Shadow serra les dents, ouvrit la porte qui menait au sous-sol, et poussa le petit garçon dans l'escalier._

_- Profite de cette nuit pour réfléchir à ton comportement, lui dit-elle avant de fermer la porte à clef._

_Une main fermement posée sur la rambarde de l'escalier, Tom Jedusor chercha l'interrupteur à tâtons dans le noir complet. Cette fois-ci, des larmes de peur dévalaient ses joues. Il était seul dans un endroit qui l'effrayait plus que tout autre. Le garçon finit par abandonner la lutte au bout d'un moment. La pièce étant glacée, il se recroquevilla sur une marche de l'escalier et entoura ses jambes de ses bras dans l'espoir de garder un peu de chaleur._

_Cette nuit-là, le petit Tom se promit de se venger de tous ces gens qui s'étaient permis de lui faire du mal. Il se jura d'être plus malin, d'être plus patient et surtout d'être encore plus maître de ses émotions. Jamais plus il ne montrerait ses faiblesses._

_Mais ce changement d'attitude ne fit qu'accentuer les mauvais traitements de Miss Shadow. Celle-ci voyait constamment un garçon qui la défiait du regard même s'il n'ouvrait plus la bouche. Alors qu'elle l'avait enfermé une énième nuit au sous-sol, le petit Tom Jedusor fit une rencontre des plus inattendues._

_- Que fais-tu là, petit ? _

_Le garçon redressa brusquement la tête, plus que surpris d'entendre une voix dans le noir._

_- Qui a parlé ? demanda le petit Tom, intrigué._

_- Je m'appelle Nagini._

_- Je ne connais aucun garçon qui s'appelle Nagini, remarqua l'enfant, les sourcils froncés. _

_- C'est parce que je ne suis pas un garçon…_

_- Comment ça ? demanda Tom, de plus en plus intrigué._

_- J'étais en train de pourchasser une souris dans ce gros sac de farine quand j'ai senti que tout bougeait. Quelqu'un a cousu le sac avant que je ne puisse m'échapper et ensuite, je me suis retrouvé dans cette cave. J'essaye maintenant de trouver un moyen de m'enfuir d'ici._

_- Tu pourchassais une souris ? Tu es un chat alors ?_

_- Si tu m'aides à sortir de cette cave, je te promets de t'aider à mon tour, d'une manière ou d'une autre._

_Ceci éveilla l'intérêt du petit garçon qui se mit à sourire étrangement._

_- Je veux que les gens me craignent et qu'ils m'admirent. Et je veux me venger de ceux qui m'ont fait du mal. Tu crois pouvoir faire quelque chose pour ça ?_

_- Avec le temps et un plan élaboré avec soin, rien n'est impossible…_

_- Alors tu as ma parole. Mais si tu m'as menti, je te tuerai, prévint le garçon avec assurance._

_Le petit Jedusor tendit la main dans le noir pour sceller leur pacte, mais à sa grande surprise, il entendit quelque chose ramper sur le sol et peu après, sa peau rentra en contact avec des écailles lisses et froides. Le petit serpent long de quelques centimètres s'enroula sur lui-même dans la paume du garçon. Ce dernier caressa la tête de l'animal avec curiosité et précaution._

_- Tu es un serpent, constata le petit Jedusor avec satisfaction. J'aime bien les serpents…_

_A partir de là, Tom Jedusor ne fut plus jamais seul. Le garçon devint inséparable du serpent et ensemble, ils échafaudèrent plusieurs plans afin de punir Billy Stubbs, Amy Benson, Dennis Bishop, Marc Lorenz pour leurs moqueries et leurs mauvaises blagues, mais surtout Miss Shadow, pour l'avoir humilié et maltraité. Cette dernière quitta l'orphelinat après s'être fracassée les vertèbres en tombant « accidentellement » dans l'escalier. Billy Stubbs retrouva son lapin pendu à une poutre de la bâtisse et Marc Lorenz « perdit » le yo-yo qui était le seul objet que sa mère lui avait laissé avant de l'abandonner ici. Quant à Amy Benson et Dennis Bishop, le petit Tom Jedusor attendit le jour de leur excursion annuelle pour avoir sa revanche. _

_Cette fois-ci, ils étaient tous allés dans un petit village au bord de mer. Tom leur avait promis une surprise et Amy et Dennis avaient accepté de le suivre, se disant qu'il ne pouvait rien leur faire tant qu'ils étaient à deux. Le groupe d'enfants s'éloigna du village jusqu'à atteindre la côte. Au contrebas de la falaise grondait la mer qui s'écrasait violemment contre la surface de pierre noire accidentée._

_- Alors, c'est quoi la surprise ? demanda Amy, les yeux pétillants._

_- Regarde en bas. Il y a une grotte et tu va aller la visiter. _

_- Pff, tu es complètement barré ! s'exclama Dennis en regardant le trou dans la falaise. C'est impossible de l'atteindre._

_Tom Jedusor avait une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage. Les deux autres enfants s'apprêtaient à rebrousser chemin lorsque le petit Jedusor sortit Nagini de sa poche. Une expression de dégoût se peignit sur le visage de Dennis._

_- Non mais tu es dingue ou quoi ? ! s'écria Amy, les yeux exorbités de frayeur._

_- Erreur, je suis quelqu'un d'exceptionnel, affirma le petit Tom, sans l'ombre d'un doute._

_Le garçon fixa le serpent avec intensité, sa main droite glissant le long de l'animal. Ce dernier s'allongea soudain tout en prenant du volume. Dennis et Amy hurlèrent de concert et prirent leurs jambes à leur cou. Le serpent faisait à présent plusieurs mètres et était aussi gros qu'un anaconda adulte._

_- Nagini, attrape-les, ordonna Tom en fourchelangue._

_D'un violent cou de queue, le serpent faucha les deux enfants qui s'étalèrent de tout leur long. Une fois piégés par la queue de Nagini, ils furent suspendus dans le vide, au-dessus de la mer qui se déchaînait, les crochets puissants du serpent plantés dans un arbre qui se trouvait tout près du bord. Dennis et Amy ne cessaient de crier de terreur sous le regard satisfait du petit Jedusor. Le garçon les laissa greloter pendant une heure dans la grotte avant de leur faire jurer de ne rien dire à personne et notamment Mrs Cole qui était la directrice de l'orphelinat. Traumatisés, les enfants tinrent le silence…_

Même si Harry ne partageait pas ce besoin de vengeance et ce désir ardent de dominer l'autre, il comprenait la colère du petit Jedusor, son sentiment d'injustice et la solitude qu'il avait pu ressentir toutes ces années. Et à nouveau, à son réveil, le Gryffondor ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire le parallèle entre leur histoire mais aussi de noter ce qui les différenciait. Bien que leur enfance ait été marquée par l'injustice et l'absence d'amour, il n'en restait pas moins que Dumbledore leur avait laissé la même chance de panser leurs plaies et Tom Jedusor avait choisi de devenir Voldemort. Mais si seulement son enfance avait été différente ? S'il était né dans un foyer heureux ? Serait-il quand même devenu ce monstre ? Tous les jours, cette fameuse question tournoyait dans sa tête. C'était plus fort que lui. Il fallait qu'il comprenne.

Les mois suivants furent marqués par des cauchemars bien plus dérangeants où se mêlaient sa propre enfance avec celle de Voldemort. Harry se réveillait alors épuisé et éprouvé par tant d'émotions et de souvenirs douloureux. Il pouvait également sentir que Voldemort n'en sortait pas indemne. Le pire était qu'aucun d'eux n'avait le contrôle sur la situation, la raison étant que personne n'est maître de ses songes. Le film défilait simplement dans leur esprit.

Pendant la journée, Harry faisait comme si de rien était. Il s'occupait de la petite Jade avec Drago, faisant un effort pour s'amuser avec eux et ne pas penser constamment à Voldemort. La famille profitait du jardin et osait même faire des sorties dans le village moldu pour faire quelques achats. En quelques mois, ils avaient fini par rencontrer quelques voisins, notamment Miss Bellamy qui était une vieille dame de quatre-vingt deux ans. Elle les avait invité à prendre le thé à plusieurs reprises, ravie de voir une jeune famille s'installer dans la région, bien que ce soit un couple homosexuel. C'était une moldue de confiance.

Et ainsi, le temps s'écoula. Jade avait à présent quatre mois et une belle chevelure blonde. La famille se préparait à passer leurs premières fêtes de fin d'année ensemble. L'excitation était palpable dans l'air. D'habitude, Harry était plutôt mélancolique à cette période de l'année mais là, tout était différent. Il avait une véritable famille avec qui partager ce moment.

En se réveillant le matin de Noël, le Gryffondor sentit son cœur se gonfler de joie, une sensation qu'il n'avait plus ressenti depuis une éternité. En se tournant de le lit, Harry se trouva nez à nez avec Drago qui dormait encore, un bras enroulé autour de sa taille.

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine que Jade dormait seule dans sa chambre. Au-delà de leur état de choc, la présence de leur bébé près du lit conjugal était une des causes de leur abstinence sexuelle. Ce matin, en observant le Serpentard s'éveiller tranquillement, Harry sentit qu'ils étaient prêts à retrouver cette intimité charnelle.

Ses lèvres se posèrent délicatement sur celles de Drago et ce dernier grogna doucement de plaisir. Ses yeux gris s'ouvrirent lentement.

- Bonjour, murmura le Gryffondor en caressant affectueusement la joue du Serpentard.

Drago se contenta de sourire tout en refermant les yeux. La lumière du jour entrant dans leur chambre semblait encore trop violente à son goût. Un baiser plus long et passionné fut échangé par le jeune couple.

- Ce matin, j'ai envie de t'aimer, murmura Harry en glissant sa main sous les draps.

Le cœur pulsant de vie, Drago hoqueta de surprise en sentant la main du Gryffondor s'enrouler autour de sa virilité. Ses yeux troublés se fermèrent, les souvenirs de leur première nuit affluant dans sa conscience. Ses hanches se mirent instinctivement à onduler, ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent légèrement et Harry en profita pour y pénétrer sa langue avec douceur mais fermeté. Les mains du Serpentard allèrent agripper le bord du lit au-dessus de sa tête, le Mangemort se soumettant complètement à la volonté du Gryffondor.

Ce dernier mit fin à leur baiser et commença à disparaître sous les couvertures. Drago écarta les jambes pour accueillir le Gryffondor qui ne cessait de le regarder avec intensité. Ses dents se plantèrent brusquement dans l'intérieur de sa cuisse droite et Drago sursauta avant de gémir de plaisir en sentant sa langue venir lécher sa peau pour apaiser la douleur.

Ayant une épaule sous la cuisse du Serpentard, Harry se redressa dans le lit jusqu'à ce que les couvertures glissent de dos et que l'entrejambe de son partenaire se trouve complètement exposé à son regard. Le Gryffondor embrassa la jambe qui se trouvait docilement posée sur son épaule avant d'humecter deux doigts et d'en faire lentement disparaître un dans le corps du Serpentard.

Le souffle vacillant, Drago caressa le visage du Gryffondor, leur regard débordant de confiance se confrontant l'un à l'autre. Sa main glissa le long de son torse pour venir s'enrouler autour de son érection. Harry grogna, préparant le corps du Serpentard à l'accueillir d'un deuxième doigt.

- Maintenant, Harry, ordonna Drago au bout d'un moment.

Les deux hommes s'embrassèrent avec passion jusqu'à ce que Drago ne prenne l'initiative de s'empaler sur Harry avec une lenteur infinie. Le couple se sentit défaillir, totalement dépassé par leurs émotions et leurs sensations.

Leurs cœurs martelaient si fort et si vite que cela en était douloureux. En sentant un troisième cœur battre de manière irrégulière en eux, ils se souvinrent tout d'un coup qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne disait rien mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'assister et de vivre leurs ébats amoureux. Harry ferma les yeux, chassant cette réalité de son esprit. Il laissa simplement son corps suivre son instinct, ses désirs et ses besoins.

Leurs corps se déchaînèrent au fur et à mesure que la tension montait en eux. Plus rien n'avait de l'importance si ce n'était d'atteindre le paroxysme de leur jouissance. Harry se sentit puiser dans ses dernières forces pour s'enfoncer aussi profondément en Drago ce qui déclencha leur orgasme. Les deux hommes lâchèrent un râle de plaisir et de soulagement avant de s'écrouler dans les bras l'un de l'autre, couverts de sueur et à bout de souffle.

Tandis que le couple reprenait ses esprits, de petits gazouillis joyeux se firent entendre grâce au baby phone qui se trouvait sur leur table de nuit.

- Quelle belle façon de commencer la journée, susurra Drago, les yeux fermés, le sourire aux lèvres. Faire l'amour avec toi, puis entendre le chant des anges…

Le couple était tellement heureux qu'il ne prêta pas attention aux picotements quasi imperceptibles qui s'étalaient sur leur avant-bras gauche…

Harry et Drago auraient dû se méfier de l'eau qui dort…

* * *

Salut à tous !

Hum, je sais, un retard de plusieurs mois, c'est juste horrible. Mais en ce moment, j'essaye de trouver un poste et la situation s'éternise. Résultat, je suis déprimée, découragée et j'ai plus des idées d'OS dans la tête que cette histoire. Enfin, j'ai décidé de ne plus me laisser abattre. Ce qui compte, c'est que je finisse cette histoire alors autant profiter de mon temps libre, non ? J'espère qu'il reste encore quelques lecteurs mécontents mais néanmoins curieux de connaître la fin…

Musique d'inspiration pour le passage du petit Voldy : « Sweet Dreams » de Marylin Manson (c'est approprié non ? ) ) et la fin du chapitre : « Suffering » de Jay Jay Johanson.

Voilà, vous l'avez compris, je ferai tout pour finir cette histoire sans interruption cette fois-ci.

A bientôt…


	54. Epreuve 54: Rejet de greffe

_Le couple était tellement heureux qu'il ne prêta pas attention aux picotements quasi imperceptibles qui s'étalaient sur leur avant-bras gauche…_

_Harry et Drago auraient dû se méfier de l'eau qui dort…_

* * *

Le destin, aussi invisible soit-il, n'en était pas moins menaçant en ce matin. Un funeste compte à rebours venait de se mettre en place sans que le couple ne s'en aperçoive. Perdus dans leur bulle, les deux hommes pensaient pouvoir échapper aux conséquences de leurs actes. Plus précisément, ils ne pensaient plus. Ils vivaient enfin, égoïstement, sans penser au passé ou à l'avenir. Certes, les réveils d'Harry étaient souvent marqués par la présence de Voldemort, mais le Gryffondort n'avait qu'à poser ses yeux sur Drago ou sur sa petite fille pour oublier ses tourments. Là, auprès d'eux, Harry se sentait insouciant, heureux. Quand il se regardait dans un miroir, il y voyait un jeune homme et un père comblé. Il n'y avait plus d'Elu. Et ce constat lui faisait un bien fou. Par ailleurs, Voldemort semblait s'être résigné à cette vie de captivité. Sans le pendentif autour de son cou, Harry aurait quasiment pu oublier qu'il portait un monstre en lui.

Le Gryffondor sentit le Seigneur des Ténèbres se mouvoir dans son corps comme s'il était trop à l'étroit et mal à l'aise face à ce qui venait de se produire. D'un baiser échangé avec Drago, Harry se libéra de cette sensation désagréable. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent.

- Regarde, il neige dehors, murmura le Gryffondor en souriant.

- C'est pour ça que tout a l'air si clair. Viens, il faut qu'on aille faire un tour dans le jardin avec Jade. J'ai hâte de voir sa réaction. Tu imagines ? C'est la première fois de sa vie qu'elle va voir de la neige !

- Je me demande qui sera plus excité...toi ou elle ? taquina Harry en ricanant.

- Oh la ferme, je suis sûr que je serai toujours moins ridicule que toi...

A la fois épuisés et impatients, les deux sorciers s'habillèrent à la hâte. Ce n'est qu'au moment où ils revêtirent leurs longs manteaux d'hiver que le bras gauche de Harry sembla s'enflammer. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres retint son souffle, son cœur se mettant à tambouriner avec violence.

- Ahhh ! ! s'écria le Gryffondor. Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? !

Le visage du Serpentard perdit toute couleur, horrifié par ce que le Lord Noir était en train de tenter.

- Oh non... Voldemort est en train d'appeler les siens ! Ne le laisse pas faire, Harry ! Reprends le contrôle !

En une fraction de seconde, le Gryffondor avait pris sa décision. Paniqué mais déterminé, Harry se précipita hors de leur chambre et attrapa son balai au bout du couloir avant d'ouvrir la porte à la volée. Le Gryffondor se retourna vers Drago, le regard tourmenté par un reflet rouge sang.

- Va déposer Jade chez Miss Bellamy au cas où ça tourne mal pour nous...

- Où vas-tu ? !

- Loin d'ici...

- HARRY !

Ne perdant pas plus de temps, Drago déboula dans la chambre de sa fille à toute vitesse. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, il enveloppa le bébé dans les couvertures et quitta la maison sur son balai, laissant la porte grande ouverte derrière lui.

De son côté, Harry tentait à la fois de voler aussi vite que possible et de se concentrer sur des images qui pourraient déstabiliser Voldemort. Mais toute l'énergie du Seigneur des Ténèbres restait focalisée sur son avant-bras gauche sans faiblir.

- Arrêtez-ça, Voldemort !

- Tu n'avais qu'à ne pas puiser dans mon énergie, sale vaurien, ricana le Lord Noir avec délectation. Tes actes infâmes vont causer ta perte... Seul contre tous ? Tu n'as aucune chance de t'en sortir. A moins que tu ne me libères...

- Vous pouvez toujours rêver !

Mais Harry ne put s'empêcher de penser au pendentif. Une seule image mentale suffit au Seigneur des Ténèbres pour comprendre leur machination. La main droite du Gryffondor lâcha soudainement le balai sans qu'il ne le veuille. Une lutte mentale se mit alors en place, chacun essayant de contrôler ce cerveau et ce corps qui n'appartenaient plus vraiment à Harry en cet instant. Le Gryffondor ferma les yeux, obnubilé par le contrôle de sa main droite qui était à présent figée à mi-chemin entre son cou et le balai.

Drago pouvait sentir la confrontation qui se jouait entre Harry et Voldemort. La tempête émotionnelle des deux sorciers tourbillonnait dans sa tête et dans le reste de son corps. Tout en lui était crispé. Trois cœurs semblaient bondir dans sa poitrine, tels des métronomes de cette course contre la montre. Drago ferma également les yeux, tentant également de déstabiliser la part de Voldemort en lui. Il pensa à son amour pour Harry et à son amour Jade, tentant d'entrer en communication avec Voldemort mais aussi de transmettre sa force à Harry, du fait de leur connexion au pendentif.

Sentant Drago interagir entre eux, Harry prit l'ascendant sur Voldemort et réussit à reposer sa main sur son balai puis à ouvrir les yeux, juste à temps pour éviter la cime d'un sapin qui se dressait droit devant lui. Fou de rage, le Lord Noir concentra à nouveau toute son énergie sur son avant-bras gauche. Harry essaya de s'appuyer sur l'aide de Drago pour contrer l'énergie de Voldemort au niveau de son bras, mais ce dernier le prit alors par surprise en transférant toute son énergie sur sa main droite qui cette fois-ci ne s'arrêta plus d'avancer vers son cou.

- NON ! ! hurla le Gryffondor en repoussant sa main droite avec son autre main.

Sans guidance, le balai plongea soudainement dans le vide. Harry avait l'impression que son estomac était resté suspendu à quelques mètres au-dessus de lui tant la chute était violente. Le balai ne cessait de prendre de la vitesse et le Gryffondor n'arrivait pas à contrer la force du Lord Noir. Sa main gauche tenait frénétiquement sa main droite à distance du pendentif qui se trouvait caché sous ses vêtements.

- Arrêtez ça ! On va s'écraser et on va mourir tous les deux ! s'égosilla le Gryffondor avec rage.

- Oh que non, Harry. La part de Drago me maintiendra en vie, susurra le sorcier. Par contre, toi, tu vas mourir.

Des images de Drago en train de tuer un Blaise Zabini au visage dépecé défilèrent tout d'un coup dans sa tête à une vitesse abasourdissante. Voldemort mettait tout en œuvre pour déstabiliser Harry. Le jeune homme se mit à hurler de fureur, aveuglé par ses images insoutenables. Rien n'y faisait, malgré les efforts du Serpentard qui essayait de lui venir en aide. Harry allait bel et bien s'écraser au sol à la vitesse d'un vif d'or.

- Arrêtez ! ! Arrêtez ça ! ! hurla le Gryffondor.

C'est à ce moment que Harry entendit de petits battements d'ailes et qu'il sentit des griffes s'enfoncer dans son manteau, à la hauteur de sa poitrine. L'animal l'agrippa de toutes ses forces pour l'aider à se redresser, ce qu'il réussit à entreprendre au prix d'un effort considérable. Un cri d'alerte s'échappa de la bête ailée, ses petites griffes parcourues de tremblements se resserrant sur le manteau du Gryffondor.

- Baltus ! Vas-y ma belle ! Continue comme ça !

- Sale bête, cracha Voldemort tout en essayant de décrocher l'animal du torse de Harry avec sa main droite.

Imperturbable, Baltus volait droit devant elle. L'animal était devenue les yeux du Gryffondor et elle comprit, en voyant des dizaines de Mangemorts apparaître au sol, à quelques mètres devant eux, qu'elle ne devait pas diriger le jeune homme dans cette direction. Baltus lâcha un second cri d'alerte et força le Gryffondor à exécuter un virage serré à cent-quatre-vingt degré. Harry se débattait toujours avec les images que lui imposait Voldemort dans son esprit. Cela ne l'empêcha pas d'entendre le bruit caractéristique de transplanage derrière lui. Tous les poils de son corps se dressèrent tels des baromètres indiquant le degré de la menace.

- Pose-moi au sol, Baltus ! Vite !

Un troisième cri d'alerte, plus grave, se fit entendre derrière lui. Le Gryffondor était envahi par la peur. Balthazar venait de les rejoindre dans l'œil de la tempête, à l'endroit même où le temps semble s'arrêter, là où tout le monde retient son souffle avant le chaos. Harry s'était éloigné de la maison pour protéger les siens. Mais voilà que les deux chauves-souris étaient venues l'aider au péril de leur vie.

- C'est bon, maintenant vous partez ! s'écria le Gryffondor dès que ses pieds touchèrent le sol. Partez ! répéta-t-il en dégainant sa baguette en direction du groupe de Mangemorts.

- Potter ? ! cracha l'un des Mangemorts. Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? ! Où est notre Maître ? !

Harry ne voyait toujours rien mais il se força à garder les yeux ouverts en direction de la voix pour maintenir l'illusion qu'il pouvait se servir de sa vue.

- Tu n'as aucune chance ! affirma Voldemort avec précipitation. Libère-moi et je te fais la promesse de te laisser partir retrouver ta famille. Tu as ma parole, Harry !

- Vos paroles n'ont aucune valeur, Tom Jedusor ! rétorqua l'Elu par la pensée.

Une coulée de lave se répandit dans ses entrailles et Harry retrouva brusquement la vue. Voldemort venait momentanément de perdre le contrôle. Le Gryffondor en profita pour évaluer la situation : une cinquantaine de Mangemorts se dressaient devant lui. L'incompréhension et le doute se lisaient facilement sur leur visage. Attaquer ou fuir ? Piège ou véritable appel de leur Maître ? Voilà les questions qui trottaient dans la tête des serviteurs du Lord Noir.

- Maître ? ! Où êtes-vous ? ! demanda l'un des Mangemorts en s'avançant vers Harry.

Par réflexe, le Gryffondor pointa sa baguette vers le sorcier. Toutes les baguettes furent alors levées en direction de l'Elu. Le jeune homme en avait le souffle coupé.

- Qu'est-ce que tu crois faire, Potter ? ! Tu penses vraiment pouvoir nous arrêter ? Ils peuvent bien t'envoyer à nos trousses, cela ne changera rien.

- Qui ça « ils » ? demanda Harry pour gagner du temps.

Sa main droite lâcha soudainement sa baguette pour venir attaquer son cou. Voldemort essayait à nouveau d'arracher le pendentif pour libérer son corps et la partie de son esprit qui étaient pris au piège dans la pierre. Les Mangemorts échangèrent un regard entendu avant de lancer différents sortilèges sur le Gryffondor.

Sentant l'imminence de sa mort, Harry prit le risque de puiser dans toute l'énergie dont disposait son corps, y compris dans celle du Mage Noir. Il n'avait pas le choix. Son instinct de survie devait prendre le dessus. Dans un vacarme assourdissant, la terre se mit à trembler à une centaine de mètres à la ronde avant d'exploser de toute part. De ses mains aux doigts écartés, Harry pouvait sentir sa magie mêlée à celle du Lord Noir crépiter avec une force inouïe avant de plonger dans les entrailles de la terre.

Un barrage de pierres, de poussières, d'herbes, de terre et de flocons de neige s'érigea tout autour de lui, le protégeant de toute attaque. La terre tourbillonnait de plus en plus vite en s'élevant dans le ciel sans que le Gryffondor ne sache comment il avait provoqué ce phénomène. Ce tourbillon était à l'image de la lutte de pouvoir entre Harry et Voldemort. Leur magie, à la fois semblables et opposées, semblaient avoir trouvé un équilibre momentané dans cette forme de chaos qu'était le tourbillon. Harry pouvait sentir la surprise de Voldemort. Les deux sorciers devaient le reconnaître : ils étaient dépassés par cette force devenue incontrôlable qui n'avait qu'une idée en tête : quitter ce corps trop étroit pour deux. Harry était en train de perdre pied, mais il n'était pas le seul...

Après avoir déposé Jade chez leur voisine, Drago était remonté sur son balai à la recherche de Harry. Le froid était mordant en ce matin funeste et le soleil dégagé de tout nuage faisait luire tous les cristaux de neige au sol et sur les arbres. C'était une belle journée. Le Serpentard avait secoué la tête de rage. Non, cela ne pouvait pas se terminer ainsi, se disait-il. Pas en ce jour.

C'est à ce moment précis que Drago repéra un petit groupe de Mangemorts qui venaient de transplaner à la lisière d'une forêt de sapin en contrebas. Au loin, Drago aperçut la silhouette de Harry dans les airs. Son balai zigzaguait étrangement. Le Gryffondor avait besoin de temps pour reprendre le contrôle. Leur histoire avait toujours été une course contre la montre. Ce moment ne faisait pas exception, bien au contraire.

Drago prit alors la décision d'attaquer le groupe de Mangemorts pour faire diversion et permettre au Gryffondor de gagner ce temps si précieux. Le Serpentard expira d'un coup sec avant de piquer vers le sol, motivé par sa haine et son envie de tuer. Motivé par tout ce qu'il y avait de mauvais mais également de bon en lui. Drago était déterminé à protéger Harry quel que soit le prix à payer.

Le jeune homme se posa face au groupe de Mangemorts, sans peur. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il ne se sentait pas à leur merci. Les Mangemorts ne le terrifiaient plus. Il était un homme libre. Il était un homme qui avait connu le bonheur véritable. Le Serpentard s'autorisa un sourire de satisfaction, le souvenir de Blaise enveloppant son esprit une fraction de seconde.

- Tiens, le traître à son sang, commenta l'un des Mangemorts d'une voix menaçante.

- Lucius, ton sale fils est là, prêt à recevoir la punition qui s'impose, enchaîna un autre dont la moitié de son visage avait l'aspect de cire fondue, souvenir cuisant de la Bataille Finale qui ne l'était finalement pas.

Drago sentit la haine redoubler dans ses entrailles lorsque son père s'avança lentement vers lui, le visage déformé par la colère et le dégoût. Ses traits étaient également marqués par la fatigue et l'anxiété. Le jeune Serpentard se retint de lui cracher dessus.

- Je n'ai plus de fils, expliqua Lucius Malefoy en retroussant ses lèvres. Un fils ne trahit pas son père. Un fils ne copule pas avec l'ennemi. Un fils exécute les ordres de son père. Un fils éprouve de la gratitude pour tout ce que son père fait pour lui, surtout lorsqu'il répare ses piètres erreurs...

- Et quelles erreurs ai-je commises ? demanda le jeune Malefoy, même s'il pressentait que la réponse allait être insupportable à entendre. Dis-moi.

- C'est parce que je t'aimais comme un fils que j'ai encouragé le Seigneur des Ténèbres à te laisser une chance de t'endurcir. Si tu as pu exécuter tous ces opposants, c'est grâce à moi, espèce de sale ingrat ! C'est grâce à moi que tu as pu devenir un homme. Comment as-tu pu nous trahir de la sorte ? ! Tu me dégoûtes !

Drago se sentit défaillir. Comment cet homme pouvait-il être son père ? Comment pouvait-il avoir le même sang dans les veines ? On disait bien qu'il fallait couper le mal à la racine et le Serpentard comptait bien appliquer cette devise. Un meurtre de plus ou de moins, cela ne faisait pas grande différence à présent.

Drago dégaina sa baguette avec lenteur, son regard reptilien dirigé vers son père. Son intention était claire aux yeux de tous.

- C'est ton affaire, Lucius, décréta l'un des Mangemorts avant de transplaner avec le reste du groupe.

Il ne restait plus que père et fils, se faisant face pour la dernière fois.

- Tu as détruit ma vie, murmura Drago entre ses dents. Jamais je ne pourrai pardonner ce que tu m'as fait.

- C'est réciproque, rétorqua Lucius avec ardeur. Et je veux que tu saches une dernière chose : tu n'as jamais été la hauteur.

Drago marqua un temps de silence avant de lui répondre, une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage.

- Cette fois-ci je le serai, Père...

Un second silence, plus long, plus oppressant, s'étira entre les deux sorciers. Puis Lucius Malefoy attaqua le premier, lançant un sortilège de Mort sur son fils. Ce dernier l'évita de justesse et bondit à la gorge de son père, le prenant par surprise. Ses doigts s'enroulèrent férocement autour de son cou et les deux hommes s'effondrèrent au sol, le fils au-dessus du père.

Peu habitué aux combats au corps à corps, Drago prit l'avantage et coinça les bras de son père avec ses jambes.

- Tu n'es même pas capable de te défendre avec ta baguette ! vociféra Lucius en postillonnant sur son fils. Tu ne vaux pas mieux qu'un Moldu...

- Peu importe, tu vas crever de mes mains et c'est tout ce qui compte au final. En la mémoire de Pansy et de Mère...

Et Drago resserra ses mains autour de son cou avec autant de force et de conviction qu'il avait été nécessaire pour tuer Marcus Flint. Le fils regarda le père mourir, droit dans les yeux. Il observa ce visage familier se métamorphoser sous l'asphyxie et la douleur. C'était un jeu d'enfant. Et pourtant, les bras du Serpentard se mirent à trembler et de grosses larmes chaudes finirent par rouler sur ses joues. Drago ne chercha pas à comprendre cette vague de tristesse. Il l'accepta aussi simplement qu'il accepta le dernier souffle de son père sur son visage. Ses doigts engourdis par le froid relâchèrent leur prise au bout de quelques secondes.

Drago venait à nouveau de commettre l'irréparable.

- Adieu, Père, murmura le jeune Serpentard, la gorge nouée par l'émotion.

C'est à ce moment que la terre se mit soudain à trembler tout autour de lui et qu'un vacarme monstrueux l'amena à relever la tête.

- Harry...

Sentant les pulsations affolées du cœur du Gryffondor dans sa poitrine, Drago ramassa sa baguette en catastrophe et enfourcha son balai aussi vite que possible. Le jeune homme vola aussi rapidement qu'une flèche décochée dans le ciel, sa trajectoire dessinant un arc de cercle parfait en direction du Gryffondor.

En quelques secondes, Drago avait comprit la situation : des Mangemorts étaient en train de se battre contre des Aurors et au centre du champ de bataille se trouvait Harry, protégé par ce tourbillon de terre et de pierres. Ou plus exactement pris au piège.

- Drago Malefoy ! hurla l'un des Aurors en lui jetant un sortilège qui passa à quelques centimètres de son oreille droite.

Suivant son instinct, le Serpentard ferma les yeux et plongea à pleine vitesse droit dans la tornade magique. Tout fut alors chaos. La puissance du tourbillon était telle que Drago ne réussit que partiellement à traverser cette barrière de terre et de pierres. Le Serpentard eut juste le temps de passer sa tête et son buste au travers avant que son balai ne soit emporté par le tourbillon.

- Merde ! Harry ! s'écria Drago en apercevant le Gryffondor dans l'œil du cyclone.

Une expression horrifiée s'était figée sur son visage tandis que ses doigts écartelés continuaient inlassablement de décharger l'énergie contenue jusqu'à présent dans son corps. Leurs yeux n'eurent pas besoin de se croiser pour que les deux hommes ne se comprennent.

- Drago, aide-moi...

Se sentant aspiré vers le haut, le jeune Malefoy empoigna le manteau du Gryffondor d'une main, puis il tenta de sortir sa baguette de son autre main. Les jambes du Serpentard étaient ballotées dans tous les sens, pris dans les courants opposés de la tornade. Néanmoins, Drago tint bon et réussit à attraper sa baguette.

Il la pointa vers Harry quand une énorme pierre vint s'écraser sur son épaule avant de ricocher sur sa tempe. Sous l'effet de la douleur, sa main relâcha le bout de bois.

- Ah ! ! Merde ! ! enragea le Serpentard en voyant sa baguette disparaître dans les ténèbres.

La respiration du Gryffondor était erratique.

- Aide-moi, répéta l'Elu d'une voix faussement calme, comme s'il craignait d'aggraver la situation en exprimant ses émotions.

D'autres débris solides et pointus vinrent s'enfoncer dans les chairs de sa jambe gauche. Le Serpentard hurla à plein poumons et resserra sa prise sur le manteau du Gryffondor. Sa dernière chance de sauver Harry se trouvait dans la poche intérieure de son manteau.

Au prix d'une contorsion laborieuse, Drago réussit à glisser sa main dans la poche. Ses doigts agrippèrent fermement le piston d'une seringue avant de la sortir avec précaution. Ses dents libérèrent l'aiguille du bouchon de plastique ses doigts pressèrent le piston pour s'assurer qu'il n'injecterait pas d'air dans l'organisme du Gryffondor et, sans plus attendre, Drago planta la seringue dans le bras de Harry. Méticuleusement, il pressa le piston au premier tiers de la seringue. La dose des « débutants »…

Mais Drago n'eut pas le temps de retirer la seringue. Le tourbillon s'arrêta quasi instantanément et Harry perdit toute force. Le jeune homme s'écroula comme une poupée de chiffon, entraînant le Serpentard dans sa chute. Une mauvaise chute car Drago tomba sur Harry, la seringue comprimée entre leur corps...

Drago se releva aussi vite qu'il put, mais le mal était fait. L'organisme de Harry venait d'engloutir une dose bien supérieure à ce qu'il pouvait supporter. Poussant un juron, le Serpentard retira l'aiguille de son bras et la jeta rageusement aussi loin qu'il put.

- Putain non ! Tiens le coup, Harry ! s'égosilla le jeune Malefoy en regardant tout autour de lui, complètement désemparé.

Les Mangemorts avaient été maîtrisés ou tués. Ne restait autour de lui qu'une vingtaine d'Aurors qui se précipitaient dans sa direction. Drago ne fut pas surpris de repérer Fol'Oeil ainsi que Rogue en arrière-plan. Le maître des potions boitait grossièrement sur le côté, tandis que Fol'Oeil le maintenait d'une main sous l'épaule.

- Aidez-moi ! Harry doit être transporté à l'hôpital ! paniqua Drago en constatant que Harry avait bel et bien perdu connaissance.

Sans qu'il ne s'y attende, le Serpentard se retrouva plaqué au sol, tête la première, mains dans le dos.

- Sale pourriture, cette fois-ci on te tient, déclara triomphalement l'un des Aurors.

- Quoi ? ! Putain mais lâchez-moi ! Harry a besoin d'aide, de toute urgence ! hurla Drago, fou de rage.

Le jeune Malefoy se débattit, en vain. D'autres Aurors approchèrent et l'un d'eux le stupéfixa. Au même moment, Severus Rogue s'agenouilla dans la terre, tout près du Gryffondor. Sa main se posa automatiquement sur son front, puis un doigt vint soulever une paupière.

- Je l'emmène à Ste Mangouste, décida le maître de potions, le regard tourmenté.

Ainsi, Harry Potter fut transporté à l'hôpital des sorciers dans le service de soins intensifs. Quant au jeune Malefoy, il fut placé en salle d'interrogatoire, dans un immense bâtiment de la capitale aménagé de telle sorte qu'il pouvait servir de prison aux étages et de salle de tribunal au rez-de-chaussée.

En quelques mois d'après-guerre, la population sorcière s'était organisée pour pouvoir tourner la page sur cette noire époque de son histoire. Les gouvernements furent rapidement reconstitués et un édifice extraordinaire fut bâti au cœur de la ville de Londres afin de juger tous les criminels de guerre.

Les Mangemorts arrêtés lors de la Bataille Finale furent déjà jugés. Les assassins ayant la majorité reçurent le Baiser du Détraqueur. Concernant les mineurs, les peines allaient de la prison à vie, lorsqu'ils étaient considérés comme irrécupérables, bien trop dangereux pour être relâchés dans la nature, à quelques mois d'hospitalisation dans un centre spécialisé, lorsqu'ils regrettaient sincèrement leurs actes et que l'on pouvait prouver la manipulation mentale des adultes sur eux.

Mais Harry et Drago s'étaient détournés de ce monde magique. Ils avaient fini par oublier leur passé. Ils avaient fini par croire qu'on ne leur demanderait pas d'expliquer leurs actes. Qu'ils avaient assez payé. Qu'on trouverait normal de les laisser tranquille. Que les gens voudraient simplement oublier et avancer, comme eux.

Harry et Drago étaient loin de penser qu'un avis de recherche avait été divulgué dans la presse pour chaque Mangemort en fuite. Qu'une date de jugement avait été prévue pour chacun d'entre eux. Que Drago avait été placé en tête de liste des criminels les plus dangereux, malgré les mots d'apaisement d'Albus Dumbledore qui souhaitait un jugement clément en sa faveur.

Drago était abasourdi par cette réalité. Le jeune homme était assis sur une chaise, les mains menottées dans le dos, ses yeux fixés sur son avis de recherche. Sur sa photo qu'un des Aurors, présents dans la pièce, avait posée sur la table. Assis en face du jeune homme, les trois sorciers étudièrent sa réaction, leurs visages partagés entre la satisfaction et la frustration. Drago ne semblait rien ressentir. Ses yeux avaient perdu tout éclat de vie.

- Ton procès a lieu dans une semaine, expliqua le plus calme des trois. En attendant, tu aurais tout intérêt à faire un effort. Parle. Tu te sentiras mieux après. De plus, les juges auront tendance à être moins sévères si tu as déjà signé tes aveux pendant ton interrogatoire.

- Comment va Harry ? demanda le jeune Malefoy dans un souffle, la tête basse.

- Tu devrais le savoir depuis le temps que tu le séquestres ! cracha le plus agité des trois, les joues en feu.

Une pierre glacée sembla s'écraser dans le fond de son estomac. C'était donc ce que pensaient les gens ? Ils n'avaient toujours rien compris ? Le pouvaient-ils seulement ?

- Comment va-t-il ? murmura Drago pour lui-même.

- TU L'AS TUE ! ! VOILA CE QUE TU AS FAIT, SALAUD ! !

* * *

Salut à tous !

Cela fait une éternité mais me revoilà !

Cette fois-ci, j'irai jusqu'au bout. J'espère que vous aimerez la fin de cette histoire et ce chapitre en particulier. J'ai fait le choix de raccourcir la fin. Il doit donc me rester 5 à 10 chapitres à écrire avant de poser le point final de cette fanfiction...

Cela va faire bizarre de laisser ce monde en ruines derrière moi.

Musique d'inspiration pour les scènes d'action : "Unsustainable" de Muse et pour la fin du chapitre :" Your Shadow", "Into the wild" et "Meaning" de Cacsadeur. Ecoutez ces musiques, elles sont juste incroyables ! !

Voilà, en espérant que vous êtes toujours là...

Bisous et à bientôt !

DarkPotter.


	55. Epreuve 55: Le début de la fin

_- Comment va-t-il ? murmura Drago pour lui-même._

_- TU L'AS TUE ! ! VOILA CE QUE TU AS FAIT, SALAUD ! ! _

* * *

Drago ne ressentait rien. Son esprit ne captait plus rien. Ses oreilles bourdonnaient comme si une ruche d'abeilles s'était implantée dans sa tête. Ses yeux regardaient dans le vide. Son corps était engourdi. Un froid morbide s'insinuait en lui.

Les paupières du Serpentard tremblèrent imperceptiblement avant de se fermer devant ses yeux. Drago ressemblait à un animal abasourdi, prostré et vacillant qui chercherait à oublier les assauts meurtriers de son prédateur.

- Réfléchis bien à ce que tu vas nous dire, poursuivit le plus calme des Aurors. On te laisse la nuit pour ça. Alors à demain...

Les trois sorciers s'éclipsèrent, non sans lui avoir retiré ses menottes et jeté un regard méprisant dans la foulée. Cela ne changea rien. Drago ne bougea pas de sa chaise.

Dans le couloir, les trois sorciers partageaient leurs impressions à voix basse.

- Je pense qu'il t'a compris de travers, nota le plus calme des Aurors en s'adressant au plus colérique. Il a vraiment l'air de croire que Harry Potter est mort.

- Tant mieux, grommela l'Auror colérique. Avec un peu de chance, il se sentira suffisamment coupable et minable pour tout nous raconter.

- En même temps, ton mensonge risque de devenir réalité, remarqua le plus discret des trois. Harry Potter est apparemment entre la vie et la mort...

Quelques kilomètres plus loin, à l'hôpital Ste Mangouste, les plus éminents Médicomages s'afféraient à comprendre le mal qui était en train de ronger le corps de l'Elu. Le jeune Gryffondor avait plongé dans un coma semi-profond après son overdose, mais ce n'était pas cela qui inquiétait autant les Médicomages.

Impuissant et nerveux, Severus Rogue observait la scène du couloir, à travers le hublot de la chambre. Cinq sorciers aux cheveux blancs, baguettes en mains, discutaient avec animation au-dessus du corps de Harry. Le maître de potions soupira de frustration. L'extrémité de sa jambe amputée avait beau être en sang, le Mangemort n'en avait que faire en cet instant. Toute son attention était focalisée sur Harry.

- Severus ! Par Merlin, que passe-t-il ? ! demanda Isabel en replaçant nerveusement une mèche de ses cheveux longs derrière son oreille.

D'un pas décidé, la jeune femme avança vers le maître de potions jusqu'à ce que leurs épaules entrent en contact. Côte à côte, Isabel suivit son regard. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent sous le choc.

- C'est vraiment... lui ? murmura-t-elle en détournant son regard vers l'homme qui se tenait tout près d'elle.

Rogue hocha gravement la tête, avant de courber l'échine.

- Comment avez-vous su que j'étais là ?

- Fol'Oeil a jugé bon de m'avertir de votre état...

- Ce n'est rien qu'un peu de sang, expliqua le sorcier d'une voix morne.

- Je vous avez dit de ne pas courir, rappela la jeune infirmière avec douceur. Vos cicatrices sont encore fragiles. Allez, venez, que je m'occupe de votre jambe.

- Vous n'en avez pas marre de vous occuper de moi ? soupira le maître de potions en suivant la jeune femme dans la pièce inoccupée en face de la chambre de l'Elu.

L'infirmière resta silencieuse, un sourire énigmatique planant sur ses lèvres. Le Mangemort fronça des sourcils, quelque peu décontenancé par sa réaction. Sa poitrine se comprima douloureusement, une sensation qu'il ne voulait plus ressentir...

Malgré tout, Rogue la laissa faire. Il la laissa remonter son pantalon au-dessus de son genou et retirer sa prothèse. Avec des mains délicates, Isabel nettoya la plaie avant de la recoudre de façon moldue. Le sortilège de "gangrejambe" empêchait tous soins magiques.

Le Mangemort ne put s'empêcher d'admirer sa beauté. Isabel ressemblait tant à Lily jusque dans son caractère : douce et forte à la fois. Son coeur se mit à palpiter plus vite. Ses paupières se fermèrent un instant, le temps d'étouffer son trouble.

- Au cas où vous n'auriez pas compris, je ne m'occupe pas de vous pour des raisons professionnelles, en tout cas plus maintenant. Toutes ces promenades pour vous aider à vous habituer à votre prothèse, ce n'était bien sûr qu'une excuse pour rester près de vous, avoua Isabel en plongeant son regard dans les prunelles sombres de l'homme dont elle était éperdument amoureuse.

Rogue était bien content d'être assis sur une table d'examen, les jambes dans le vide. Personne ne lui avait jamais fait une telle déclaration. L'homme en eut le souffle coupé. Il l'avait senti depuis un moment. Il savait que la jeune infirmière l'appréciait beaucoup, mais jamais n'aurait-il pensé qu'elle puisse se livrer ainsi, comme si elle lui faisait aveuglément confiance, comme si elle savait qu'il ne lui ferait pas de mal.

- Je n'ai rien à vous donner, lâcha le Mangemort sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

La panique transpirait de chacun de ses mots et Rogue se détesta pour être si transparent.

- Je ne cherche pas autre chose que ce que vous êtes déjà, Severus. Vous me plaisez ainsi, c'est tout. J'aime votre côté bougon. J'aime votre cynisme. J'aime votre sincérité comme votre mauvaise foi. J'aime votre noirceur. J'aime votre regard et votre léger sourire. J'aime votre discrétion, votre silence qui en dit plus long que tous les mots qui sortent de votre bouche...

- Je vois en vous la seule femme que je n'ai jamais aimée, expliqua le Mangemort sans arriver à croire qu'il était en train de se livrer à Isabel. Je vous le répète, je n'ai rien à vous donner.

- Je ne vous demande rien, Severus, si ce n'est que je puisse rester auprès de vous.

La jeune infirmière lui remit sa prothèse en place qu'elle dissimula sous son pantalon noir. Le maître de potions se mit immédiatement debout avec la ferme intention de rejoindre Harry. Isabel se plaça alors devant lui, une main sur son épaule pour qu'il ne s'échappe pas. L'homme se raidit brusquement sous ses doigts.

- Ne m'ignorez pas, Severus, s'il vous plaît.

- Vous êtes jeune. Je pourrais quasiment être votre père, raisonna-t-il plein d'amertume. Il y a très longtemps, j'ai gâché ma chance. Mais vous, vous avez toute la vie pour trouver quelqu'un qui puisse vous rendre heureuse. Si cela vous amuse de courir derrière l'impossible, alors allez-y, mais ce ne sera pas avec moi.

- Alors pourquoi ne m'avez-vous pas rejetée plus tôt ? demanda la jeune femme en plaçant son autre main sur la joue du Mangemort dont les yeux s'écarquillèrent visiblement.

- Je vous croyais suffisamment intelligente pour comprendre vous-même. Cette discussion est tout à fait inutile.

- Vous avez raison, répondit-elle en souriant malicieusement. Les mots sont inutiles...

Et Isabel l'embrassa doucement. L'esprit du Mangemort se vida un instant de toute substance avant que son corps tout entier ne soit parcouru de frissons incontrôlables. C'était la première fois qu'une femme posait ses lèvres sur les siennes. L'homme hallucina le goût de cerise dans sa bouche et son estomac se tordit délicieusement. Rogue se sentit défaillir en sentant ce goût si délicat se diffuser sur sa langue. Au lieu de la repousser, ses bras entourèrent la jeune femme, d'abord avec hésitation, puis avec conviction.

Le couple resta dans la pièce un long moment, le maître de potions oubliant momentanément l'existence du Gryffondor et tous les drames qui avaient jalonnés sa vie depuis son enfance. En cet instant, l'amnésie avait un parfum de bonheur.

Un étage plus bas se trouvait Hermione Granger. Loin d'être amnésique, la jeune femme regardait tristement par la fenêtre les quelques flocons de neige qui tombaient sur un sol nu et stérile. Son esprit ressassait inlassablement les flashbacks de la Bataille Finale, à la recherche du moment où tout avait basculé.

Tant de questions planaient dans sa tête. Avait-elle fait tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour aider Ron et Harry ? La jeune Gryffondor se sentait tellement impuissante et coupable de leur situation. C'était elle "le cerveau" et elle n'avait pas été à la hauteur.

- Tu tiens le coup ? demanda Ginny en s'asseyant près d'elle.

Hermione soupira longuement, s'accordant un moment de silence pour réfléchir à sa question.

- Je suis fatiguée et découragée...

- Hermione Granger, fatiguée ? Découragée ? Impossible ! firent les jumeaux Weasley en coeur, ce qui réussit à décrocher un léger sourire à la jeune femme en question.

- Oh la ferme vous deux, gronda Ginny en tapant Fred sur le bras. Ce n'est vraiment pas drôle.

- J'ai du mal à croire que cela fait seulement deux jours que Joseph n'est plus avec moi, soupira Hermione en perdant son sourire.

Georges posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

- Ils s'occuperont bien de lui, dit Fred d'une voix posée. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour ça.

- Mais ce n'est pas juste, protesta faiblement Hermione. Certes, je ne suis pas majeure, néanmoins je suis quelqu'un de responsable. Ils auraient pu me laisser l'adopter. De toute manière, je ferai une demande dès mes vingt-et-un ans. J'ai promis à Joseph que je m'occuperai de lui. Un point c'est tout.

- Je comprends, enchaîna Ginny avec compassion. Moi aussi il me manque, le petit Joseph.

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement et Madame Weasley déboula dans la chambre, quasi hystérique. Sur ses talons, Monsieur Weasley entra également, la mine préoccupée.

- Oh mon dieu ! C'est horrible ! Les Aurors ont retrouvé Harry, le pauvre ! sanglota Molly. Lui aussi est dans le coma !

Comme si la foudre venait de la traverser, Hermione se mit debout, totalement fébrile.

- Où est-il ? ! demanda-t-elle en agrippant le bras de Ginny.

- A l'étage au-dessus, l'informa Arthur Weasley, les sourcils froncés.

Accompagnée des jumeaux, Hermione et Ginny se précipitèrent à l'étage pour voir l'Elu de leurs propres yeux. A peine avaient-ils atteint l'étage que le petit groupe de Médicomages leur barra la route avec hostilité.

- Les visiteurs sont interdits à cet étage, précisa l'un d'eux, le ton sec.

- Nous savons que Harry Potter se trouve ici, tenta courageusement Hermione. Comment va-t-il ?

- Vous n'êtes pas de la famille. Vous savez bien que nous ne pouvons pas vous répondre. Et maintenant, quittez ces lieux.

- Très drôle, enchaîna Fred, un sourire en coin. En parlant de sa famille, vous voulez dire ses parents ou Sirius Black ?

- Dites plutôt que vous ne savez pas quoi dire, continua Georges avec la même malice.

Démasqués, les Médicomages se braquèrent davantage. Entre ceux qui bombaient le torse, ceux qui arboraient une moue exagérée et ceux qui fronçaient les sourcils comme des enfants boudeurs, la scène semblait être tirée d'une mauvaise pièce de théâtre.

- Maintenant cela suffit ! Quittez cet étage ou j'appelle la sécurité.

- Quand pourrons-nous le voir ? S'il vous plaît, insista Hermione d'une voix qui se voulait respectueuse et apaisante. Harry est mon meilleur ami. Il est comme un frère pour moi...

L'un des Médicomages soupira après un long temps de silence. Le discours de la jeune femme avait fait mouche.

- Demain matin, vous pourrez refaire une tentative...

- Merci. Merci infiniment, dit-elle avec gratitude, quelque peu soulagée.

Accompagnée des Weasley, Hermione rebroussa chemin avec la ferme intention de revenir dès les premières lueurs du jour. S'activer par tous les moyens était devenue vitale pour la jeune Gryffondor qui n'en pouvait plus de se morfondre des heures entières au chevet de Ron dont le corps restait désespérément inerte.

Harry était inconscient, mais la jeune femme refusait de se laisser abattre. L'espoir, aussi fragile soit-il, venait de se raviver en elle...

Si Hermione fut dans l'impossibilité d'en savoir davantage concernant l'état de santé de son meilleur ami, Severus Rogue réussit à obtenir d'importantes informations, du fait de son statut particulier. Le maître des potions était venu questionner le groupe de Médicomages après une énième série d'examens.

- Savez-vous enfin ce qui le maintient dans cet état ? demanda-t-il à voix basse, en observant l'Elu à travers le hublot.

- Le problème ne vient pas de son état comateux, expliqua l'un des Médicomages, la mine songeuse. Grâce à vos informations, nous savons que cela est dû à ce mélange de substances moldues. Monsieur Potter a fait une overdose.

- Et cela n'est pas notre principal problème ? questionna Rogue, un sourcil relevé, une expression incrédule figée sur le visage.

- Non. (L'homme se tortilla sur place, visiblement mal à l'aise et hésitant.) Je suis quasiment certain que nous sommes intervenus assez rapidement pour qu'il se réveille sans séquelle cérébrale. Mais quelque chose d'autre est en train de détruire Monsieur Potter et nous n'arrivons pas à identifier la cause de ce mal.

- Qu'entendez-vous par détruire ? interrogea le Mangemort en détournant la tête du hublot pour la première fois depuis le début de leur discussion.

Le Médicomage regarda autour de lui, s'assurant que personne ne les espionnait dans le couloir. Par mesure de précaution, le sorcier se mit à chuchoter.

- C'est comme si le phénomène naturel de détérioration cellulaire s'était accéléré chez lui. Du coup, le phénomène de renouvellement cellulaire ne suffit plus pour remplacer les cellules mortes. En plus de ça, nous avons remarqué que les tissus de son organisme présentent quelques caractéristiques spécifiques des tissus qu'on observe chez les personnes âgées. Ah oui, et nous avons noté la présence de profondes cicatrices sur son visage ainsi que sur ses mains. D'étranges cicatrices qui semblent être d'origine magique. C'est peut-être une piste…

Un malaise oppressant se mit à serrer la gorge du Mangemort.

- Vous voulez dire qu'il vieillit plus vite que nous ?

- Oui. Nous revenons de faire le calcul et nous arrivons à la même conclusion que tout à l'heure : si l'état de Monsieur Potter reste constant, il vieillira chaque jour l'équivalent de trois ans de vie. Si nous n'arrivons pas à arrêter le phénomène, il sera mort en moins d'un mois...

Une pierre lourde et glacée s'écrasa dans l'estomac du professeur. Mais aussi violent soit-il, le choc fut rapidement balayé par un sentiment de colère. Tout au long de sa vie, Harry n'avait cessé de frôler la mort. Pourquoi ? Quel sens pouvait-il bien donner à ce beau gâchis ? La tournure de la vie avait de quoi écœurer de par son apparence de chemin tortueux semé d'embûches, d'impasses, de regrets, d'injustices et de désillusions.

L'homme serra ses mâchoires de colère, une colère qu'il retournait à présent contre lui. Au lieu de s'apitoyer sur son propre sort et d'aspirer à ce que la mort ne le gangrène de la tête aux pieds, le Mangemort se dit qu'il aurait dû employer son temps à retrouver Harry. Il aurait dû se sentir responsable de l'Elu, même, et surtout, après le fiasco de la Bataille Finale. Cependant, Rogue avait fini par baisser les bras et il avait préféré se convaincre que le Gryffondor avait probablement détruit le corps du Seigneur des Ténèbres, comme il l'avait annoncé avant de partir loin de Poudlard.

Ce n'est qu'en sentant sa marque des ténèbres se réveiller ce matin-là, alors qu'il était en train de se promener avec Isabel dans le parc de l'école, qu'il avait compris l'étendue de sa bêtise. Il avait alors abandonné la jeune femme, sans aucune explication, et avait rejoint Fol'Oeil quelques mètres en arrière. L'Auror avait relevé la manche gauche de son manteau après avoir craché un chapelet de jurons à qui voulait bien l'écouter. Rogue lui avait alors expliqué la signification du phénomène après quoi les deux sorciers rebroussèrent chemin en direction du château. Là, ils avaient réuni un maximum d'Aurors avant de transplaner. Le professeur de potions savait que cela n'indiquait rien de bon pour le Gryffondor et que ce dernier devait certainement se trouver en grand danger. Il avait seulement espéré ne pas arriver trop tard...

En posant à nouveau son regard sur Harry, le Mangemort ne put s'empêcher de serrer sa mâchoire d'impuissance et de culpabilité. Restait-il seulement un espoir ? Pouvait-il encore imaginer un avenir pour ce jeune homme dont la vie n'avait été qu'une succession de catastrophes et de drames ? Qu'avait-il fait pendant ces quelques mois d'absence ? Ses réflexions dérivèrent alors vers Drago et le sorcier se promit de prendre de ses nouvelles...

Installé dans sa cellule, le jeune Malefoy expérimentait les affres de la solitude et de l'impuissance. Toujours sidéré par la funeste nouvelle, Drago s'était recroquevillé dans un angle de la pièce, les paupières lourdes, une partie du visage comprimée contre le mur glacé de sa cellule.

La douleur était telle qu'il ne la sentait même pas, comme lorsque le corps est plongé dans la glace et que le cerveau se trouve anesthésié, comme si la sensation de froid n'existait plus. Une anesthésie émotionnelle. Drago n'arrivait pas à encaisser la nouvelle. Il ne restait que le néant dans sa tête.

Les heures s'écoulaient lentement telle une douce agonie. Son dos s'engourdissait, ses mains finirent par trembler et son esprit se remplit d'images du passé. Un passé fictif où il pouvait s'imaginer dans sa maison, entouré de Jade, Harry et Pansy. Un passé où ils auraient tous trouvé la paix. Un passé sans sacrifice et sans retournement de situation.

Mais Drago savait. Il le sentait au fond de lui. Le plus habile des mirages ne pouvait suffire à masquer l'atroce vérité : ils avaient tous échoué : Blaise, Dumbledore, sa mère, Pansy, Harry et lui-même.

Harry.

Drago se sentit tout d'un coup étouffer. La réalisation venait de s'ancrer en lui et semblait l'aspirer de l'intérieur tel un trou noir cosmique. Le nœud autour de son estomac se défit, laissant au passage une désagréable impression d'un corps en liquéfaction. Etre aspiré de l'intérieur et, en même temps, se répandre sur le sol telle une matière fondue ou en décomposition, voilà ce que ressentait Drago.

Ce qu'il pensait avoir accompli n'était qu'une illusion de plus. Un monde d'illusions et de faux espoirs, voilà ce qu'était sa vie.

Les émotions avaient beau être réelles, elles n'en étaient pas moins invisibles et inconsistantes. Voilà tout ce qui lui restait de bon : son amitié pour Blaise, son affection pour ses chauves-souris, son amour pour sa mère, son amour pour Pansy, son amour Jade, son amour pour Harry.

Harry.

Harry venait de mourir.

Animé par un désespoir qui semblait prendre la forme d'un gouffre sans fond, Drago lâcha un hurlement écorché et douloureux. Ecrasant ses poings dans les murs et dans le sol jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus tant la douleur physique était intenable, les larmes se mirent alors à perler sur ses joues et Drago se roula en boule sur le sol, le corps secoué de violents sanglots.

Et Jade ?

Qu'allait-elle devenir ?

Ses sanglots redoublèrent d'intensité en pensant à elle. Pourrait-il seulement la revoir un jour ?

- Jade, murmura-t-il comme pour s'assurer que ce nom avait toujours sa place entre ses lèvres.

Les bras encerclant sa cage thoracique, Drago avait toujours l'impression de sentir deux autres cœurs battre dans sa poitrine, mais le jeune homme repoussa cette sensation avec amertume. Il en avait tellement l'habitude qu'il pensait se l'imaginer, d'autant plus que les battements étaient quasi imperceptibles. Le jeune Malefoy ferma les yeux et resta prostré ainsi pendant plusieurs heures.

La nuit était tombée lorsque Drago rouvrit les yeux. Une minuscule lucarne permettait à la lune d'éclairer son cachot d'une lueur étrangement bleutée. Le jeune homme constata qu'un plateau-repas avait été déposé à même le sol, près de la porte. Drago avala péniblement quelques bouchées avant de s'allonger sur le lit miteux, complètement hagard.

Plusieurs heures se succédèrent encore. En sentant les tremblements au niveau de ses mains gagner peu à peu en intensité, le Mangemort réalisa avec horreur qu'il n'avait plus de quoi soulager son manque et qu'il allait devoir affronter seul l'épouvantable épreuve qu'était le sevrage.

Tremblements, hausse drastique de température, sueur, crampes abdominales, vomissements, hallucinations et autres réjouissances.

Voici ce qui l'attendait…

* * *

Salut tout le monde !

J'espère que vous allez bien et que ce chapitre vous aura plu. Tout va découler des éléments rappelés dans ce chapitre, donc voilà. J'aime reprendre ces éléments du passé et les emboîter les uns aux autres comme si j'avais planifié tout ça depuis le chapitre 1, ce qui n'est pas du tout le cas lol !

Enfin, je suis conscience que beaucoup d'éléments importants de cette fanfiction ont été traités avec légèreté ou dirons-nous plutôt qu'ils ont été bâclés dans leur écriture (sans compter le fait que l'impact de certains évènements auraient dû être plus important). Bref, je remercie tous ceux d'entre vous qui se risquent à poster une critique constructive. Néanmoins, je ne veux pas abandonner cette histoire ou la réécrire pour le moment mais bel et bien la finir. Je l'accepte avec ses défauts, mais j'espère un jour trouver le courage de retravailler les passages qui clochent sérieusement.

Allez, j'espère vous poster la suite dans les prochaines semaines !

A bientôt…

DarkPotter

PS : Ah oui, musique d'inspiration : « Young and beautiful » de la B.O de Gatsby pour le passage Severus/Isabel (chanson qui définit leur amour, pour moi), « Over the Love » pour le passage d'Hermione, « Love is blindness » et **« Meaning » de Cascadeur **pour le passage de Drago. Cette dernière chanson est juste parfaite pour décrire la situation de Drago dans cette histoire, écoutez les paroles comme s'il était en train de les chuchoter dans votre oreille, vous comprendrez… Bonne écoute !


	56. Epreuve 56: Le jugement dernier

_Tremblements, hausse drastique de température, sueur, crampes abdominales, vomissements, hallucinations et autres réjouissances. _

_Voici ce qui l'attendait…_

* * *

Si Drago ressentait les premiers signes de manque lors de sa première séance d'interrogation le lendemain matin, il n'en montra rien. Le Mangemort ne voulait pas leur faire ce plaisir.

Avant l'arrivée des trois Aurors, le jeune homme avait passé la tête sous l'eau pour se rafraîchir la peau et enlever momentanément toutes traces de sueur. Il avait observé dans le miroir l'expression abattue de son visage pendant plusieurs minutes avant de se concentrer pour effacer toutes émotions de ses traits. Le jeune homme avait remis son masque de froideur. Glissant ses mains tremblantes dans les poches de son manteau, Drago marcha un peu dans sa cellule avant de s'immobiliser devant la petite lucarne.

Au-dehors, la ville était recouverte d'une fine couche de neige que les nombreux passants s'empressaient d'écraser sous leurs semelles frénétiques. Les contemplant du cinquième étage, Drago avait l'impression de voir des puces grouiller entre les poils d'une pauvre bête aux poils blancs.

C'est à ce moment que le jeune homme se rappela du jour où le Lord Noir avait apposé sa Marque des Ténèbres sur son bras. Il repensa à ce court instant où son regard s'était perdu dans les flammes tourmentées du feu dans la cheminée, à cet instant d'ultime préparation mentale afin de se soumettre au destin qu'on lui imposait. Il n'avait pas eu d'échappatoire. Drago avait choisi de vivre, quel qu'en soit le prix. Il n'avait pas voulu tuer, mais c'était le prix de cette vie maudite. A présent, le jeune homme avait l'impression d'être retourné à la case départ. A ce moment de calme avant la tempête.

Le Mangemort ne prétendait pas être quelqu'un de bien. Il ne se définissait pas comme une victime et assumait sa part de responsabilité dans les actes qu'il avait commis. Pour autant, était-il aussi monstrueux que Voldemort ? Le jeune homme secoua inconsciemment la tête. Drago réalisa avec dégoût qu'il serait probablement devenu aussi fou et défiguré que Voldemort si Harry n'avait pas été là pour empêcher son âme morcelée de s'assécher. Harry l'avait sauvé avec sa bonté, sa confiance, avec son amitié, puis son amour. Si seulement tout cela avait servi à quelque chose pensa le Mangemort avec colère. Tous ces efforts, toute cette énergie dépensée, tous ces risques, tous ces sacrifices, à quoi bon ? Il se retrouvait à nouveau piégé, comme un lion en cage. Etait-il pessimiste en pensant de cette façon ? L'homme serra les dents de haine en entendant la porte de sa cellule grincer à son ouverture.

Drago avait l'impression d'avoir passé sa vie à surmonter des épreuves. Il avait également la désagréable sensation d'avoir passé son temps à se soumettre au jugement sévère des autres : son père, Voldemort, les Mangemort, les Gryffondor, les Serpentard. Et à présent, il pouvait rajouter les Aurors et toute la population sorcière à sa liste. Il était si simple de juger en raisonnant sur un plan théorique, lorsque sa vie ou celle de ses proches n'était pas menacée. Néanmoins, Drago savait quel genre de personne il était. Contrairement à Harry, le Mangemort ne défendait aucun idéal. Il était profondément égoïste et n'aspirait qu'à vivre, si possible de la façon dont il avait envie. Il n'était pas prêt à mourir pour ses convictions. Etait-ce réellement répréhensible ? Combien d'hommes seraient réellement prêts à cela ? Drago doutait sincèrement qu'il existe autant de personnes ayant cette qualité que de partisans de la Lumière.

- C'est l'heure, fit le plus calme des Aurors. Tu vas nous suivre.

De retour dans la salle d'interrogatoire, Drago verrouilla son regard sur le verre d'eau qui était placé devant lui sur la table. Son manque de réactivité ne fit qu'agacer les Aurors qui interprétèrent l'attitude du Mangemort comme une énième preuve de son insensibilité et de sa dangerosité.

- Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est que tu ne semble pas surpris de te retrouver là, remarqua le plus discret des trois. Tu n'es même pas curieux de savoir pour quelles raisons nous t'avons arrêté ?

- Quelle différence cela ferait ? Je sais déjà que je serai condamné, peu importe la raison. D'ailleurs, n'est-ce pas tout ce qui compte pour vous ? répondit froidement le Mangemort en regardant l'Auror droit dans les yeux.

- Tu ne nous diras rien, pas vrai ? grommela le plus colérique, la voix parcourue de trémolos haineux.

- Pourquoi vous parlerais-je ? Vous pensez déjà tout savoir de moi.

- Nous t'écouterons simplement. Tu as ma parole, promit le plus calme en s'avançant dans son siège pour rajouter du poids à ses mots.

- Je n'ai pas à me justifier devant vous. Je n'ai de compte à rendre à personne si ce n'est aux gens que j'ai fait souffrir...

- Tu te crois au-dessus des lois peut-être ? ! cracha le plus colérique, ses yeux jetant des éclairs dans la direction du jeune homme.

- Quelles lois ? ! Celles que le gouvernement vient juste de remettre en place ? !

Suintante d'un reproche non formulé, la voix du Mangemort claqua tel un fouet dans la petite salle d'interrogatoire, sidérant momentanément les trois Aurors.

- C'est à cause de sorciers comme toi que le gouvernement est tombé, Mangemort, provoqua le plus colérique. Alors ne viens pas pleurer sur le fait qu'il n'existait plus aucune loi, pour quoi d'ailleurs ? Te protéger ? ! ricana-t-il avec délectation. C'est le monde à l'envers !

Drago serra les dents et ne prononça plus un mot. A quoi bon ? Pour quelle raison aurait-il dû se défendre ? Il était coupable et ne cherchait ni la compréhension, ni l'indulgence de ces personnes. Il n'y avait vraiment rien à dire.

Neuf heures plus tard, Drago fut ramené dans sa cellule. La fatigue s'abattit alors sur lui tel un raz-de-marée et le jeune homme tituba en direction de son lit avant de s'y étaler de tout son long. Depuis une demi-heure, les muscles de son ventre se contractaient douloureusement et le Mangemort devina que son véritable calvaire allait débuter dans les prochaines minutes.

Le souffle court, les mains parcourues de violents tremblements, le visage en sueur, Drago retira son manteau ainsi que son pull avant de se pelotonner dans un coin du lit.

Le Mal semblait se terrer dans ses entrailles. Drago imaginait une gueule de loup luisante de bave dont les crocs s'aiguisaient et s'allongeait lentement, souvenir douloureux des aiguilles que les Gryffondor avaient planté dans ses chairs dans la Salle sur Demande. Ce loup avait faim et il n'attendait qu'un signal de départ pour planter ses dents dans ses organes internes. Le Mal était en lui. Drago ne connaissait cette sensation que trop bien.

Au fur et à mesure que les minutes s'écoulaient, Drago se rappelait peu à peu la nuit éprouvante qu'il avait passée auprès de Pansy lorsque celle-ci avait dû arrêter de se droguer. Pansy avait beau avoir été une femme forte, elle n'en était pas moins ressortie très affaiblie de cette nuit de sevrage. De plus, Drago savait que les symptômes pouvaient se manifester pendant deux semaines et cette idée ne fit qu'accentuer sa peur. Allait-il pouvoir tenir le coup ?

Une crampe se mit soudain à broyer ses entrailles et le jeune homme se plia en deux, le souffle coupé. Ses lèvres tremblèrent tandis qu'un râle d'agonie s'échappait des tréfonds de sa gorge. La seconde d'après, ses mâchoires se serrèrent convulsivement l'une contre l'autre et Drago tenta de se détendre en respirant par le nez. Ses joues se couvrirent alors d'une teinte pivoine tandis que son ventre se mettait à cracher des bouffées de chaleur vers sa tête. Le Mangemort avait l'horrible impression que sa peau était en train de cuire comme un œuf exposé au soleil de midi en plein été.

Cet état de souffrance se prolongea pendant onze heures, onze longues heures interminables pendant lesquelles Drago sentait qu'il était en train de perdre pied. Attaquée par cette gueule de loup, tourmentée par des angoisses de mort, sa raison se remplissait progressivement d'images irrationnelles.

En voyant Blaise apparaître au centre de sa cellule, le visage dépecé, les chairs à vif, le sang perlant sur le sol, Drago fut submergé par une vague nauséeuse. Ses jambes le portèrent jusqu'à la cuvette des toilettes où il rendit le contenu misérable de son estomac.

- Tu aurais dû me défendre, lui reprocha Blaise d'une voix dénuée d'émotion.

- Tu n'as pas su me protéger. Tu m'as laissé mourir toute seule, sanglota Pansy dans un coin de la cellule, petite masse informe et tremblotante dont la peau était incandescente par endroits et en cendres à autres.

- Non..., murmura le Serpentard, l'estomac à nouveau soulevé par un haut-le-cœur.

- Tu n'as jamais arrêté de me mentir ! Tu aurais mieux fait de te suicider. De cette façon, tu aurais causé moins de malheurs autour de toi et je ne serais pas mort ! enchaîna Harry le ton débordant de rage et de mépris.

Le Gryffondor faisait de rapides allers-retours dans la petite pièce, une seringue vide plantée dans le bras. Par moment, Drago avait l'impression que son visage se métamorphosait en celui du Lord Noir. Ecœuré, le jeune homme couvrit ses yeux de ses mains.

- Arrêtez ! ! s'écria Drago en se balançant d'avant en arrière à un rythme effréné. Vous n'êtes pas là ! Ce n'est pas réel !

- Détrompe-toi, Mangemort, nous avons toujours été là. A t'attendre. Tu as pris nos vies et maintenant, tu va les payer toutes, une par une, avec ta souffrance, Mangemort, expliqua un homme d'une trentaine d'années, un couteau planté dans la poitrine. Tu ne te souviens pas de moi, n'est-ce pas ? Laisse-moi te rafraîchir la mémoire...

Le Serpentard ne put s'empêcher d'ouvrir les yeux, à la fois terrifié et curieux de savoir à qui appartenait cette voix sifflante teintée par le désir de vengeance. Retenant un hoquet de stupeur, Drago vit sa cellule se transformer en un salon spacieux et sombre. Le souvenir était fragile, entouré d'un halot de brouillard vacillant.

Telle une chorégraphie morbide, la porte s'ouvrit en grinçant et un cortège silencieux de Mangemorts se faufila dans le salon. Drago se reconnut à peine. Il vacillait sous l'effet puissant du cocktail de drogues, un petit garçon mort dans les bras. Ses yeux étaient complètement vitreux, parasités par un bouclier de contentement.

- Dépose-le là, qu'on en finisse, ordonna MacNair en indiquant le canapé de son index. Et applique-toi pour qu'il ait l'air de dormir.

Pendant que les autres Mangemorts quittaient la pièce, Drago s'avança machinalement vers le canapé. A peine avait-il déposé l'enfant qu'un homme vêtu d'un pyjama bleu à rayures blanches apparut dans l'entrebâillement de la porte opposée à celle par où les Mangemorts étaient entrés.

- Qu'est-ce que... ? grommela l'homme en ouvrant la porte, la démarche rendue incertaine par le sommeil.

Ce dernier ne put terminer sa phrase. Il se figea dans l'entrée, ses yeux marqués par l'horreur braqués sur la silhouette chétive allongée sur le canapé. Toujours aussi hagard, Drago se contenta de l'observer un instant avant de se diriger vers la sortie, la mâchoire inférieure pendue dans le vide. Le Mangemort était incapable d'en penser quoi que ce soit. Son esprit était complètement vide.

- Salaud... Bande de pourris, murmura l'homme entre ses dents lorsqu'il comprit que son fils ne se réveillerait pas. Comment avez-vous pu ?

Emporté par un désir de vengeance fulgurant, celui-ci se précipita vers le tiroir du buffet et en sortit un couteau long et bien aiguisé. L'affrontement fut étrange, caractérisé par un silence de mort. Aucun des deux sorciers ne poussa de cri. L'homme tenta de planter l'arme blanche dans le dos du Mangemort mais ce dernier se retourna à la dernière minute en titubant. La voix de MacNair avait résonné dans ses oreilles.

- Tue-le, exigea le Mangemort dans une moue agacée.

Les mains étonnamment fermes, Drago retourna le couteau contre son agresseur qui étouffa un couinement lorsque la lame s'enfonça dans sa poitrine. En retirant le couteau, le jeune Malefoy écarquilla les yeux en voyant le sang gicler sur ses mains. Le contraste de couleurs était saisissant. Drago sentit une vague nauséeuse l'envahir un bref instant, le souvenir du corps de Blaise étendu sur le carrelage se superposant au cadavre de cet inconnu.

- Bouge-toi, bordel, gronda la voix de MacNair, aussi menaçante que le bruit sourd du tonnerre avant une tempête...

Le mirage s'estompa et Drago retrouva le décor lugubre de sa cellule. A présent, l'homme se tenait devant lui, le regard noyé de larmes.

- Teddy n'avait que trois ans. Il avait toute la vie devant lui. Tant de choses que je voulais lui montrer, tant de choses que j'aurais voulu lui apprendre. Tu lui as arraché son avenir ainsi que le mien.

Le petit garçon apparut soudain à côté de son père, toute trace d'innocence envolée de son visage d'enfant. Drago se força à le regarder dans les yeux, ce qui ne fit qu'accentuer son sentiment de culpabilité. Il ne méritait pas d'être père, se dit-il avec honte. Sa pensée dériva vers Jade. Envisager qu'on puisse tuer sa fille pour le faire souffrir était une idée insoutenable.

- Je suis désolé, se surprit-t-il à avouer en pleurant. Je n'ai jamais voulu vous ôter la vie. Je voulais seulement vivre à tout prix et protéger ceux qui comptent pour moi. Je sais que je ne suis pas quelqu'un de bien. Je le sais !

- Le savoir ne suffit pas. Il va falloir payer, rappela un jeune garçon aux cheveux blonds que Drago reconnut. Tu ne peux pas espérer vivre paisiblement après tout le mal que tu nous as fait. Tu as tué ma sœur sans la moindre hésitation. Tu te souviens d'elle ?

Le Mangemort hocha la tête, l'expression abattue et peinée. Il regarda la petite fille apparaître à côté de son frère tel un hologramme, la silhouette vacillante, le teint pâle. Drago se souvenait parfaitement d'eux : ces enfants avaient été ses premières victimes lors de sa mission-test. Même dans la mort, le garçon défendait sa soeur. Le jeune Malefoy ne put s'empêcher de se sentir encore plus misérable qu'il ne l'était déjà.

- Cette fois-ci, regarde-nous dans les yeux, murmura une petite fille dont le corps était en train de se matérialiser à côté du couple de frère et soeur.

Le visage luisant de sueur, les larmes dévalant ses joues, le corps tremblant de douleur, Drago découvrit l'ampleur de son égoïsme, l'étendue de sa monstruosité. Dans un silence pesant, la cellule du Mangemort se remplit peu à peu d'enfants, de nourrissons, d'adolescents, d'adultes, d'hommes et de femmes aux regards dépossédés de leur habituel éclat de vie. Toutes ces personnes étaient mortes de sa main. Elles se tenaient debout devant lui. Elles attendaient quelque chose que Drago ne pouvait pas leur rendre.

Malgré tout, le jeune Malefoy ne détourna pas le regard. Il les regarda tous avec attention comme s'il se prêtait à leur jugement. La douleur ne fit que s'accentuer dans sa poitrine, lui donnant l'impression que son cœur était une bombe sur le point d'exploser. Le jeune homme se sentait inexorablement attiré par la mort.

Les heures s'écoulèrent ainsi, hachées de contractions musculaires épuisantes, de vagues nauséeuses et de visions à la limite du réel et de l'imaginaire. Drago avait perdu toute notion du temps. Seule la douleur lui rappelait qu'il était encore conscient et bien vivant. Dans son délire, le jeune Malefoy avait retiré tous ses vêtements pour contempler chacune de ses cicatrices retourner à l'état de plaies béantes : les blessures qu'il s'était faites en tentant de sauver Harry de son tourbillon de terre (blessures qui avaient été soignées d'un coup de baguette magique par les Aurors à son arrivée en prison) et meurtrissures infligées par Neville et sa bande de Gryffondor. Drago était à bout. Physiquement comme psychologiquement.

Mais Drago n'était pas seul à vivre cet enfer. Par l'intermédiaire du pendentif, Harry pouvait ressentir sa souffrance. Le Gryffondor avait beau être plongé dans le coma, cela ne changeait rien à leur connexion. Sa peau s'était recouverte d'une fine pellicule de sueur tandis que ses muscles se contractaient par moment, à la merci de violentes décharges nerveuses. Ses paupières avaient fini par se plisser sous l'effet de la douleur.

Depuis deux heures, Hermione et Ginny avaient réussi à se rendre à son chevet. Inquiétées par la dégradation de son état, les deux jeunes sorcières avaient alerté le groupe de Médicomages qui s'occupaient exclusivement du cas Potter. Dépassés par la situation, ces derniers se contentèrent de lui administrer un puissant antidouleur avant de rejoindre Severus Rogue qui se trouvait dans le couloir, assis à côté d'Isabel et Fol'Oeil.

- Pourrions-nous vous parler en privé ? demanda le plus expérimenté des Médicomages.

- Par Merlin, vous n'avez pas bientôt fini ? grommela Fol'Oeil en se tortillant sur sa chaise dans une grimace. J'en ai plein le fessier d'attendre sur ces chaises moisies d'hosto.

Isabel leva les yeux au ciel d'exaspération face à l'attitude puérile de l'Auror. Quant à Rogue, il resta impassible et se contenta de suivre le groupe de Médicomage dans une chambre vide.

- Qu'a-t-il ? questionna le Mangemort à voix basse.

- C'est...incompréhensible, avoua l'un des Médicomages dans une moue frustrée. En trente ans de carrière, je n'ai jamais vu cela. Monsieur Potter souffre mais cette souffrance n'est pas originaire de son corps. Quelque chose le détruit mais de l'extérieur. Et pourtant les répercussions sont bien réelles de l'intérieur.

- Je m'apprêtais à aller au centre de détention pour prendre des nouvelles de Drago Malefoy. J'imagine que vous voudriez savoir s'il n'est pas responsable de l'état de Potter.

- C'est exactement ça. La drogue qu'il lui a injectée n'explique pas tout. Manifestement, il est question de magie noire.

Le Mangemort soupira de lassitude. Tous refusaient de croire à un amour sincère entre les deux sorciers. Il était plus simple de penser à une manipulation de la part du jeune Malefoy.

- Prévenez-moi si l'état de Potter s'aggrave, d'accord ?

- Entendu. Faites vite.

Laissant Isabel à l'hôpital, Rogue transplana avec Fol'Oeil au centre de détention. Dès leur arrivée, les deux Aurors sentirent que quelque chose d'inhabituel venait de se produire. Il était dix heures du matin et curieusement, la salle d'interrogatoire était vide.

- C'est quoi ce bordel ? ! éructa Fol'Oeil. Je croyais qu'ils allaient le cuisiner tous les jours ?

- Où sont-ils tous passés ? se demanda Rogue en fronçant les sourcils.

Les deux Aurors se précipitèrent en entendant des bruits de lutte et des hurlements en provenance de l'étage supérieur...

* * *

Cher lecteur,

Le temps passe si vite... Je m'excuse pour le retard et espère que l'attente n'a pas été trop dure. De mon côté, c'est avec plaisir que je vous livre ce nouveau chapitre. Pour le moment, je suis satisfaite par la tournure des évènements et par le rythme de l'histoire.

Vous vous lassez peut-être des rebondissements à la chaîne. J'imagine que ce serait légitime. Mais je ne peux m'en empêcher parce que cette fanfiction symbolise une période de ma vie que j'espère révolue, où la descente aux enfers ne s'arrêtait jamais. Alors que le pire semblait être passé, il y avait encore pire. Etre mis à l'épreuve, je sais vraiment ce que ça fait...

Bref, je parle toujours trop !

Musique d'inspiration : "Meds" la version acoustique de Placebo, "Meaning" de Cascadeur, "2+2=5" de Radiohead et "School Boy" d'Indochine.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et je vous dis à bientôt !

DarkPotter.


	57. Epreuve 57: Début du compte à rebours

_Les deux Aurors se précipitèrent en entendant des bruits de lutte et des hurlements en provenance de l'étage supérieur..._

* * *

La porte de la cellule de Drago Malefoy se trouvait grande ouverte. Les deux Aurors pénétrèrent dans la petite pièce sombre et marquèrent un temps d'arrêt pour analyser la situation.

- Tout va bien, expliqua le plus calme des trois sorciers chargés d'interroger Malefoy. Tout est sous contrôle.

L'homme se tenait debout face à eux, comme s'il tentait maladroitement de dissimuler la scène dérangeante qui était en train de se dérouler dans le fond de la cellule.

- On peut savoir ce qui se passe ici ? ! s'écria Fol'Oeil sous le déluge de cris incessants.

Le regard du maître de potions s'assombrit en voyant Malefoy gesticuler dans tous les sens, la peau luisante de sueur, le visage emprunt d'une expression désespérée. Au-dessus de lui s'acharnaient les deux autres Aurors. Le plus colérique le maintenait au sol, un genou enfoncé dans son omoplate gauche, une main agrippant ses cheveux blonds avec fermeté. Le plus discret était assis sur les jambes du Mangemort tandis qu'il sortait sa baguette magique avec l'intention de l'immobiliser pour de bon.

- On était venu le chercher pour continuer l'interrogatoire quand il m'a littéralement sauté à la gorge, l'enfoiré, grommela le plus colérique en tirant sur les cheveux du Mangemort d'un coup sec.

- Fletcher ! s'écria le plus calme d'une voix étonnamment autoritaire. Cela suffit maintenant. Lâche-le ou tu seras suspendu pour la journée...

- Oh putain, ça va ! Si j'avais vraiment voulu lui faire mal, je m'y serais pris autrement. Je me contiens, crois-moi, Seal !

Le maître des potions s'avança vers le Mangemort et s'accroupit lentement. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent et le silence fit soudainement place aux hurlements. A travers ses visions délirantes, Drago réussit enfin à s'accrocher à un regard compatissant et inquiet. Un regard qu'il connaissait bien sans pour autant pouvoir y rattacher un nom.

- Pitié, murmura le Mangemort, les paupières mi-closes.

Fletcher, le plus colérique des trois Aurors, eut un mouvement de recul en entendant une telle supplique sortir de la bouche du jeune Mangemort.

- Il est fiévreux et désorienté. Il faut faire chuter sa température. Vous avez des douches dans le bâtiment ? demanda Rogue en se tournant vers le plus calme des Aurors.

Deux minutes plus tard, les cinq Aurors se retrouvèrent dans la salle des douches aménagée pour les détenus. Rogue déposa le Mangemort avec délicatesse sur le carrelage gelé, puis il ouvrit le robinet à pleine pression. L'eau froide s'écrasa sur la peau du jeune Malefoy avec la violence d'un martinet. Les yeux exorbités, la bouche grande ouverte, Drago se contracta de la tête aux pieds tout en avalant une goulée d'air.

Le maître des potions ne recula pas, bien au contraire. Sa robe de sorcier était déjà partiellement noyée sous le jet d'eau, mais l'homme ne s'en rendait même pas compte. Ses yeux noirs restèrent braqués sur le jeune Serpentard, son regard chargé de questions informulées. Ses prunelles ne purent s'empêcher de parcourir les différentes cicatrices de son visage, ainsi que l'armoirie des Gryffondor mordant les chairs de sa hanche. Ses sourcils se froncèrent d'incompréhension. Il fallait qu'il sache. La vie de Potter était en jeu.

- Qu'avez-vous fait de Voldemort ? demanda-t-il au jeune Malefoy à voix basse, de sorte que personne d'autre ne puisse l'entendre.

A moitié hagard, le corps broyé de spasmes douloureux, Drago ne put se concentrer sur la question de l'Auror. Ses yeux se fermèrent lentement, son esprit alors obnubilé par le désir de lâcher prise et de se laisser mourir.

- Malefoy ! insista Rogue en haussant le ton un bref instant. Malefoy, qu'est devenu Voldemort ? Et comment vous êtes vous fait ces cicatrices au visage ? Tout est lié n'est-ce pas ?

La voix de l'Auror réussit finalement à prendre sens dans sa tête. Sans prendre la peine d'ouvrir les yeux, Drago leva une main tremblante vers son cou et d'un geste fluet, ses doigts en esquissèrent le pourtour à sa base. Rogue leva un sourcil d'incompréhension.

- Que fait-il ? demanda Seal en s'approchant davantage. Que lui avez-vous dit ?

- Je lui ai simplement demandé de me montrer où il avait le plus mal, mentit le maître des potions. Evitez de lui tordre le cou à l'avenir, ajouta-t-il, le ton glacial.

Fletcher grommela lorsque tous les Aurors lui adressèrent un regard lourd de reproches.

- Bon, il est pas en état de causer. Y a plus qu'à repartir, conclut Fol'Oeil en se grattant nerveusement la tête.

Le maître de potions retira sa robe de sorcier et enveloppa le corps dénudé du Mangemort. Il le ramena ensuite dans sa cellule et l'allongea sur son lit. Le jeune homme se recroquevilla d'instinct, le visage déformé par la douleur.

- Tenez bon, murmura Rogue à son oreille avant sortir de la pièce.

Il referma la porte devant le nez des Aurors, la mine sombre et pensive.

- Je suis sûr qu'il simule ! éructa Fletcher tout d'un coup. Ils sont capables de tout pour ne pas se faire interroger !

- Je vous conseille de le faire surveiller par un médecin, enchaîna Rogue d'une voix trahissant sa lassitude. Monsieur Malefoy est en plein sevrage. S'il se déshydrate trop, c'est la mort qui l'attend...

- Il n'aura que ce qu'il mérite...

- C'est bon Fletcher ! s'écria Seal, les joues rouges d'exaspération. Si tu ne peux pas te contrôler, c'est l'affaire que je te retire ! Tu sais, tu n'es pas le seul à avoir perdu des proches dans cette guerre !

- C'est bon, pas la peine d'en arriver là. Je me tiens tranquille...

Toujours accompagné de Fol'Oeil, le maître de potions transplana en direction de l'hôpital. A peine arriva-t-il à l'étage où était hospitalisé l'Elu qu'Isabel se trouvait déjà à ses côtés, une main discrète enroulée autour de son bras. L'estomac du Mangemort ne put s'empêcher de faire un looping dans son ventre.

- Les médecins disent que son état s'est soudainement amélioré, expliqua Isabel sans préambule. Quelque chose semble l'avoir apaisé tout d'un coup...Tu as trouvé quelque chose de ton côté ?

- Peut-être, répondit Rogue, la mine songeuse.

Le trio s'arrêta devant le hublot d'où l'on pouvait apercevoir la silhouette alitée du Gryffondor. De part et d'autre du lit se trouvaient Hermione et Ginny. Hermione leur tournait le dos. Assise sur une chaise inconfortable d'hôpital, la jeune femme était voûtée au-dessus du lit, une main posée sur celle de son meilleur ami. Ginny, quant à elle, avait les yeux rouges et le teint plus livide que d'habitude.

Sans un mot, Rogue entra dans la chambre, laissant Isabel et Fol'Oeil discuter dans le couloir. Ginny essuya discrètement les larmes de son visage et se moucha le nez avant d'oser regarder le maître de potions. Hermione tourna également la tête dans sa direction, le visage tout aussi marqué par la tristesse.

- Il semble qu'il aille mieux, expliqua-t-elle d'une voix éraillée. Mais les Médicomages ne sont pas plus optimistes.

Rogue s'apprêtait à lui demander des précisions lorsque son attention se focalisa sur le cou du Gryffondor. A cet instant précis, le geste énigmatique du jeune Malefoy prit sens lorsque le regard du Mangemort fut capté par la chaînette qui se trouvait autour du cou de l'Elu. Dans son souvenir, Harry n'avait jamais porté de collier. Rogue savait que tout venait de là. Il le sentait à son état de fébrilité et son instinct ne le trompait que rarement.

- Je retourne voir Ron, expliqua Ginny à Hermione en se levant de sa chaise dans une grimace. A plus tard...

Lorsque la rouquine referma la porte, Rogue s'avança tout près de la tête du lit. A cette distance, il pouvait constater que le processus de vieillissement avait encore accéléré, d'où l'inquiétude croissante des Médicomages. Quelques cheveux blancs parsemaient déjà l'ensemble de sa chevelure noire et l'ossature de son visage avait quelque peu changé. Le Mangemort serra la mâchoire de colère, une colère qu'il retournait à nouveau contre lui. Puis, il ressentit de la stupéfaction en remarquant plusieurs cicatrices étranges sur son visage. Elles étaient identiques à celles qu'il avait vues sur le visage du Serpentard. Tout était lié il en était intimement convaincu. Sa main, plus que jamais en quête de réponses, s'avança lentement mais sûrement vers le cou du Gryffondor.

- NON ! s'écria soudain Hermione, en repoussant violemment la main du maître de potions lorsqu'elle réalisa son intention.

Ce geste brusque les décontenança tous les deux. Ils s'observèrent, la bouche entrouverte, le regard sauvage et inquisiteur. Les yeux de Hermione se remplirent peu à peu de larmes, comme s'ils étaient en train de déborder de culpabilité. Rogue fronça les sourcils.

- Expliquez-moi tout, lui ordonna-t-il avec fermeté.

- Oh mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? ! gémit-elle, la voix nouée de remords, le visage blotti dans le creux de ses mains. J'ai cru agir pour le mieux, mais en réalité, je les ai condamnés tous les deux ! Ron ne se réveillera pas ! J'aurais dû lui laisser le collier. C'était sa seule chance de s'en sortir !

- Parlez-moi de ce collier, précisa Rogue, quel que peu ennuyé par les chemins tortueux que la jeune femme empruntait pour lui expliquer la situation.

La jeune femme soupira longuement avant de découvrir son visage. La tête basse, la gorge nouée, Hermione ferma les yeux avant de se lancer.

- Le pendentif de ce collier était appelé autrefois « La Pierre des Coeurs ». Je n'ai trouvé que peu d'informations sur son histoire. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que cette pierre est très rare et que peu de colliers ont été mis en circulation dans le monde. Pour une raison que je commence à saisir, ces colliers ne sont plus autorisés à la vente. Leurs propriétés sont mal connues et peuvent être dangereuses si la pierre est détournée de son usage premier, à savoir de lier deux personnes qui s'aiment pour toute la vie, deux personnes réellement compatibles...

Le Maître de potions se pinça l'arête du nez en comprenant où la jeune femme voulait en venir. Mais Hermione ne s'arrêta pas là. Elle poursuivit son récit d'une traite, à la fois en transe et soulagée de pouvoir partager ce secret avec quelqu'un.

- J'ignore si le hasard nous a mis ce collier entre les mains ou si tout était déjà écrit, mais il se trouve que Ron et moi étions détenteurs de l'un d'eux. Ron m'avait prouvé son amour en m'offrant une petite partie de ce qu'il était. Il l'avait emprisonnée dans le pendentif par une simple formule magique. Mais le plus incroyable, c'est que la pierre nous reliait, dans nos sensations, dans nos émotions. C'était tellement fort, se rappela-t-elle, très émue, le regard perdu au lointain.

- Il ne vous est alors jamais venu à l'esprit qu'il serait dangereux d'enfermer son pire ennemi dans ce maudit caillou ? gronda le Mangemort, la voix suintante de reproches. Le voilà maintenant qui vieillit tellement vite qu'il sera probablement mort à la fin du mois, si ce n'est plus tôt ! Et que se passera-t-il à ce moment-là ? Voldemort sera libéré, n'est-ce pas ? ! Pourquoi ne l'avez-vous pas dissuadé d'une telle folie ? !

- Vous aviez une meilleure idée peut-être ? ! répondit Hermione avec aplomb, les sourcils froncés.

- Oui, il devait suivre le plan du professeur Dumbledore, un point c'est tout !

- Quel plan ? demanda-t-elle après un instant d'hésitation.

Les yeux du Mangemort s'assombrirent considérablement avant qu'il ne détourne son regard de la jeune femme.

- Mourir de la main de Voldemort pour qu'il puisse devenir mortel...

- Quoi ? ! s'écria la Gryffondor, les yeux exorbités. Je... je ne comprends pas...

- Pour faire simple, disons que vous n'êtes pas la seule à avoir expérimenté la fragmentation du corps ou de l'âme. Voldemort avait séparé son âme en plusieurs morceaux qu'il avait placés dans des objets divers afin de se protéger et ainsi devenir immortel. Nous avions retrouvé ces objets, ces Horcruxes, mais, sans le vouloir, Voldemort avait créé un énième Horcruxe : Potter en personne.

- Oh mon Dieu, murmura-t-elle en couvrant Harry d'un regard désolé.

Sa main se plaça sur celle du Gryffondor, tandis que ses yeux se noyaient à nouveau de larmes. Jamais n'aurait-elle cru pouvoir pleurer autant de fois en si peu de temps. A présent, elle entendait la voix du Mangemort en bruit de fond, tel un ronronnement de chat qui l'abrutissait avec douceur.

- J'imagine que vous comprenez maintenant. J'ai détruit les Horcruxes avec l'aide de Potter le soir de la Bataille Finale. Ne restait plus que son ultime sacrifice pour avoir une chance de tuer Voldemort. J'ignore pourquoi le professeur Dumbledore voulait que Potter meure de la main du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Cela ne faisait pas grande différence au final. Potter devait mourir, c'était tout ce qui importait et il le savait bien.

- Vous...vous voulez dire qu'il le savait depuis longtemps ? demanda Hermione, totalement horrifiée.

- Oui, je l'avais mis au courant des mois plus tôt pour qu'il puisse s'y préparer et vivre ses derniers jours comme il en avait envie.

Hermione éclata en sanglots tandis que les dernières pièces du puzzle se mettaient en place dans sa tête. La réalité était tellement pire que ce qu'elle avait envisagé. A présent, elle comprenait pleinement le comportement de son meilleur ami, de la barrière qu'il avait érigé entre eux. Harry n'avait pas pris cette décision en se basant sur des hypothèses mais sur des réalités, sur des plans bien établis.

Le Mangemort eut un mouvement de recul face à l'attitude démonstrative de la jeune femme. Il avait toujours détesté cela, ne sachant pas comment réagir. L'homme se contenta d'un rictus de dégoût avant de poursuivre.

- Potter était prêt. Je ne comprends pas ce qui s'est passé. Pourquoi a-t-il changé de plan ?

- Comment pouvez-vous tenir un tel discours ? ! Harry est si jeune ! Vous ne pouvez pas le condamner comme ça ! Il a le droit de vivre ! hurla-t-elle à plein poumons. Une autre solution doit bien exister...

- Eh bien il faut croire que c'est ce que Potter a pensé pour faire une chose aussi idiote...

-Idiote ou pas, cette solution lui a permis de gagner du temps. Je ne le laisserai pas mourir, expliqua la jeune femme en effaçant ses larmes avec détermination. Je trouverai une autre solution. Et toute aide sera la bienvenue..., ajouta-t-elle plus doucement, une lueur d'espoir brillant au fond de ses prunelles.

Dans un silence chargé d'émotions diverses, de crainte, de rage et d'euphorie, leurs yeux se rencontrèrent. Ils se détaillèrent longuement. La conviction contre le doute. L'espoir contre la lassitude. Le défi contre la culpabilité. Dans une lutte silencieuse, Hermione fit tomber chaque barrière défensive du Mangemort jusqu'à ce que celui-ci puisse reconnaître son envie d'aider l'Elu.

- Très bien, voyons si nous pouvons déjouer les coups du sort… Mais autant mettre les choses au clair : c'est une course contre la montre et nos chances de sortir Potter de cette situation sont quasi nulles. Je vous demande donc de rester réaliste, raisonnable et de garder votre sang-froid quoiqu'il arrive. Je me fais bien comprendre ?

- Merci, professeur. Merci…

-Pour commencer, nous devrions approfondir vos recherches sur cette « Pierre des Coeurs », voir s'il n'est pas possible de stopper le processus de vieillissement du porteur du collier…

* * *

Bonsoir à tous,

J'espère que vous allez bien et que je n'ai pas fini par vous convaincre que cette fanfiction était abandonnée comme tant d'autres le sont. Ma vie a été très mouvementée récemment, entre changement de travail, changement de région, j'ai de quoi faire !

Ce chapitre est honteusement court mais m'arrêter là me semblait être le bon moment avant la toute dernière ligne droite… J'espère terminer cette histoire avant la fin de l'année… C'est une affaire de quelques chapitres comme j'ai déjà pu le dire. Mais je ne bâclerai rien, promis.

En vous disant bon weekend end et à bientôt…

DarkPotter


	58. Epreuve 58: J - 6

_- Pour commencer, nous devrions approfondir vos recherches sur cette « Pierre des Coeurs », voir s'il n'est pas possible de stopper le processus de vieillissement du porteur du collier..._

* * *

**J - 6**

Le destin, tel un cheval fou, aussi insaisissable soit-il, ne cesse pour autant de filer vers une destination qui fait horreur au coeur des hommes : le précipice. Certains le fuient tant qu'il leur reste des forces ; d'autres s'y refusent et essayent de changer ce destin ; d'autres finissent par l'accepter et profitent du temps qu'ils ont pour goûter à une forme de paix intérieure ; d'autres encore, fascinés par la peur qu'il leur inspire, finissent par s'y approcher de trop près et basculent dans le vide. Et enfin, il existe une dernière catégorie : celle des hommes qui lui font face, la combattent de front avec rage, avant de changer d'avis brutalement, de s'approprier ce destin et d'accélérer ce processus en regardant leur destin droit dans les yeux.

Drago l'ignorait encore, mais il était de ces hommes-là. Il ne le savait pas encore, mais ses convictions allaient le mener à la chambre d'exécution du tribunal. Drago allait se battre pour mourir...

Hermione et Rogue, quant à eux, avaient choisi d'emprunter une autre voix, celle de la lutte. Pour la jeune femme, il s'agissait d'une évidence. Elle aurait préféré mourir plutôt que de ne pas être en accord avec ses convictions. Harry devait vivre... Pour le professeur de potions, cela n'avait rien d'évident. Bien au contraire. Il ne s'était jamais intéressé aux justes causes et au bien des autres. Il n'accordait pas plus d'attention à sa propre vie. Au fond de lui, Severus Rogue ne savait même pas ce qui lui donnait envie de se lever le matin. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il s'était juré de protéger Harry Potter, le fils de Lily et que Dumbledore lui avait finalement révélé qu'il était question de le maintenir en vie pour que Voldemort ne le détruise. Ecoeuré et impuissant, il n'avait pas protesté, laissant le destin se moquer de lui une fois de plus. Il n'en voulait même pas au directeur de Poudlard. Il savait bien que c'était la décision la plus sage à prendre. Une vie sacrifiée pour libérer toute la communauté sorcière. Cela était raisonnable et acceptable, non ?

Mais, sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive, quelque chose en lui s'était métamorphosé. Au-delà du pouvoir de persuasion d'Hermione Granger, Rogue soupçonnait Isabel d'en être indirectement responsable. Rogue ne pouvait plus le nier, il tenait réellement à Harry. Cette prise de conscience transforma l'impuissance et la lassitude en un élan protecteur. Il ne voulait plus subir les coups du sort et voir disparaître les personnes qui comptaient le plus pour lui sans se battre. Sauver Harry était sa dernière chance de se pardonner, de trouver la paix et de laisser partir Lily...

C'est avec une motivation peu habituelle que le professeur de potions mit Fol'Oeil et Isabel au courant de la situation, après avoir convaincu Hermione qu'il était nécessaire d'être plus nombreux pour gagner du temps dans leurs recherches. Ainsi, le petit groupe transplana vers la plus grande bibliothèque sorcière de Londres.

- Par Merlin, Fol'Oeil ! éructa Isabel en repoussant la main aventureuse de sa hanche droite.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que l'Auror profitait d'un transplanage pour « apprécier » les courbes de la jeune infirmière. L'homme ricana en voyant les joues du maître de potions s'empourprer de colère.

- Si vous n'avez pas l'âme d'une personne suicidaire, ce que j'en doute, je vous conseille vivement d'arrêter cela, menaça Rogue d'une voix tendue.

- Oh ça va les tourtereaux, on se calme. Faut bien se divertir de temps en temps...

Ignorant l'expression indignée du couple, l'Auror jeta un oeil aux alentours pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait pas de danger avant d'attraper Rogue et Isabel par une manche, comme s'il était en train de tirer deux enfants pénibles derrière lui. Le couple se dégagea, la mine noire, puis tous les trois accélèrent le pas pour rejoindre Hermione qui s'était déjà éloignée de plusieurs mètres devant eux.

Déterminée, la Gryffondor gravit les quelques marches en granit avant pousser l'immense porte en bois de la bibliothèque. L'odeur de la colle et du vieux parchemin vint immédiatement envahir ses narines expertes. En état de transe, la jeune femme s'avança d'un pas décidé dans l'allée centrale, ses yeux scannant les écriteaux situés à l'entrée de chaque allée transversale. Regardant tout d'un coup droit devant elle, Hermione réalisa qu'il devait y avoir une centaine d'allées de part et d'autre de l'allée principale. Et ce n'était que le rez-de-chaussée... Il existait cinq niveaux dans la bibliothèque. La jeune femme s'arrêta de marcher, à la fois admirative et incertaine quant à la stratégie à mettre en place pour gagner du temps.

- Putain, je hais ces trous à rats ! C'est tellement grand qu'on retrouve jamais la sortie ! s'exclama Fol'Oeil sous le regard assassin d'Hermione.

- Vous n'aurez aucun problème à la trouver si vous continuez à pester comme ça, sermonna-t-elle entre ses dents. Tous les yeux sont déjà sur nous...

- Et alors ? Je les emmerde, ajouta-t-il en lâchant un rot caverneux.

Rogue ne put s'empêcher un rictus amusé en voyant l'exaspération irradier de tous les pores de la Gryffondor.

- Vous êtes impossible ! Bon, nous ferions mieux de nous séparer. Cherchons tous les livres que nous trouverons sur la « Pierre des Coeurs » à la rubrique magie blanche. Il y a aussi toute une allée de parchemins consacrée aux pierres magiques. Une autre personne pourrait aller voir s'il existe des sortilèges pour ralentir le vieillissement.

- Bonne idée, grommela Fol'Oeil clairement ennuyé de recevoir des ordres. Vous faites ça, continua-t-il, en englobant les trois sorciers de son index, moi je vais surveiller le périmètre.

- C'est ça, murmura Hermione, passablement agacée. Je m'occupe de la rubrique de magie blanche. On se retrouve dans une heure pour faire le point. Cela vous convient ?

- Très bien, faisons ça. Rendez-vous à cette table dans une heure, décida Isabel en montrant une table isolée au fond de l'allée consacrée aux sortilèges de guérison.

Curieusement, c'est lorsque l'on sait que le temps est précieux que celui-ci semble s'accélérer, et ce avec un plaisir cruel et malsain. Rogue en prenait pleinement conscience tandis que les heures défilaient et que la récolte des informations était pour le moment bien maigre.

Hermione n'avait rien appris de nouveau dans la rubrique de magie blanche, si ce n'est que tous les ouvrages et parchemins, anciens comme récents, mettaient le lecteur en garde quant à l'utilisation de cette pierre.

De son côté, Isabel avait rassemblé trois rouleaux sur les propriétés de cette pierre qui était en réalité un mélange de deux roches. Celles-ci formaient un ensemble solide, résistant au plus puissant des sorts de désintégration. Par contre, séparées l'une de l'autre, elles s'effritaient telles de la craie à la moindre pression. La jeune femme espérait trouver un moyen de figer les propriétés de la pierre pour permettre à l'Elu de reprendre la pleine possession de son corps et ainsi stopper le processus de vieillissement.

Le maître de potions quant à lui, ne trouva rien à se mettre sous la dent. Cela ne le surprit aucunement. Il savait bien que les formules magiques ayant une action sur le temps et plus précisément sur la durée de vie d'une personne avaient toujours souffert d'un débat éthique dans les communautés sorcières du monde entier. Les dérives n'étaient jamais loin, la tentation de l'immortalité bien trop forte pour être ignorée. La Pierre Philosophale en était le parfait exemple. Néanmoins, Rogue ne perdait pas espoir de découvrir une formule magique écrite à la main dans l'un des ouvrages les plus anciens consacrés à la thématique du temps. Ce qu'il ignorait encore, c'est qu'il allait lui falloir plus de trois jours acharnés pour tomber sur la préparation d'une potion magique suffisamment sérieuse pour être considérée comme une piste...

**J – 3**

Drago souleva une paupière avant de la refermer brutalement. Ses visions délirantes s'étaient estompées depuis quelques heures, laissant la place à une sensation désagréable de gueule de bois. Malgré un sommeil réparateur de plusieurs heures, le Mangemort se réveilla migraineux, perclus de courbatures et assoiffé comme jamais il ne l'avait été dans sa vie. Le jeune homme s'assit lentement au bord du lit. Lorsque ses pieds touchèrent le sol glacé de sa cellule, un frisson remonta le long de ses jambes et des picotements vinrent taquiner son cuir chevelu. C'est à ce moment que Drago réalisa qu'il ne portait aucun vêtement.

Evitant de se poser des questions, le jeune homme s'appuya sur ses cuisses pour se mettre debout. Il attendit qu'une bonne minute ne défile avant d'avancer lentement vers le petit lavabo de la cellule. Dans un grognement discret, le Mangemort voûta son dos, prit appui sur le bord du lavabo avant d'ouvrir le robinet et de placer ses lèvres en-dessous. Celles-ci se mirent à brûler au contact de l'eau froide. Drago fit glisser sa langue sur ces lambeaux cornés de peau qui lui servaient à présent de lèvres.

Son estomac gargouilla bruyamment. Le jeune homme posa une main sur son ventre. N'y restait que des os, de la peau et quelques organes fatigués. Drago ne baissa pas la tête. Il ne voulait pas se voir, constater sa déchéance. Il voulait juste oublier, continuer à se sentir mort.

Une clé fut poussée dans la serrure. Drago l'écouta se contorsionner dans un grincement de métal avant de suivre le déplacement de la porte du coin de l'oeil, l'air totalement hagard. Une ombre se matérialisa sans bruit dans l'encadrement de la porte.

- Tiens, te voila enfin debout, Mangemort. Mets ça, où je vais vomir...

Sans prendre la peine d'entrer dans la cellule, l'Auror jeta deux vêtements gris aux pieds du jeune homme : un pantalon simple et un haut à manches longues. Drago les regarda, tituba légèrement en avant, puis il s'assit avec précaution sur le sol pour s'habiller. Une nouvelle voix lui parvint en bruit de fond.

- Mange ça. Ensuite, tu nous suivras. Ne crois pas qu'on va te laisser tranquille parce que tu joues au junkie en manque. Ton procès a lieu dans trois jours. D'ici là, tu as intérêt à te mettre à table.

Drago ne répondit rien. Son visage était lisse, dénué de la moindre réaction. Le jeune homme ne portait même pas de masque. Il n'avait rien à cacher pour la simple raison qu'il ne ressentait plus rien...

Du côté de Poudlard, l'illusion d'une renaissance était à l'oeuvre. L'endroit, dépouillé de ses habitants depuis une dizaine de jours, accueillait depuis quelques minutes un groupe atypique de sorciers : Hermione Granger, Fol'Oeil, Isabel et Rogue. Le maître de potions les avait fait directement transplaner dans son bureau avec l'intention de mettre au point la potion magique qu'il avait découvert dans l'un des plus vieux ouvrages de la bibliothèque.

- De quelle racine avons-nous besoin déjà ? demanda Isabel en rassemblant une dizaine de fioles bleues sur le bureau du maître de potions.

- De racines de peuplier en poudre, relut Hermione, le nez déjà plongé dans l'ouvrage.

- Vous êtes certains qu'on est pas en train de perdre notre temps ? bougonna Fol'Oeil en se grattant la joue droite. Deux semaines pour mettre au point une mixture dont on est même pas sûr des effets secondaires si ce n'est que Potter perdra la mémoire...

- Une partie de sa mémoire, corrigea Isabel. De toute manière, il n'est pas question de la lui donner ainsi. Cela vaut la peine d'essayer de modifier cette potion pour supprimer ses effets sur la mémoire, tout en gardant ses effets de rajeunissement de l'organisme. Nous n'avons pas d'autres pistes de toute façon, à moins qu'une idée brillante vous aurait traversé l'esprit.

- Oulla, beauté, tu sais pas à qui tu parles ! Je suis fais pour l'action, moi, pas pour la causette, si tu vois ce que je veux dire...

Rogue et Isabel levèrent les yeux au ciel avec une synchronisation parfaite.

- Trop mignons, marmonna Fol'Oeil d'un air satisfait.

- On peut se concentrer sur la potion, s'il vous plaît ? enchaîna Hermione sans aucune trace d'humour.

- Dieu merci, il reste Miss Granger pour sauver les fesses de Potter, comme toujours en fin de compte !

Hermione ignora la remarque de l'Auror et fronça les sourcils en relisant à nouveau la liste des ingrédients nécessaires.

- Il nous manque une écaille de tortue de mer, du sang de dragon desséché, un cheveu appartenant à Harry, de la poudre d'os d'agneau, trois tiges d'herbe de blé, un morceau de gingembre et un diamant d'au moins deux carats.

- Rien que ça ! commenta Fol'Oeil en se vautrant sur le canapé.

- Oh vous la ferme maintenant ! éclata Hermione en faisant face à l'Auror d'une voix frisant l'hystérie. Vous n'êtes vraiment d'aucune utilité ! Le professeur Rogue n'a manifestement aucun Mangemort à ses trousses. Vous pouvez donc aller voir ailleurs !

Nullement perturbé, l'Auror se servit un verre de whisky pur feu, les yeux pétillants, un sourire moqueur bien en place. De son côté, Rogue se contenta de soupirer avant d'attraper une énorme marmite qui était posée à même le sol dans un coin de la pièce. Il la plaça sur son bureau et y glissa les différents ingrédients qu'Isabel avait réunis.

- Pour ce qui est du diamant, j'ai la solution, informa la jeune infirmière d'une voix douce et apaisante.

Hermione détourna son regard orageux de Fol'Oeil pour suivre les déplacements d'Isabel dans la pièce. Celle-ci s'approcha de Rogue. Le couple échangea un regard avant qu'elle ne retire la bague de son annulaire droit.

- Vous êtes certaine ? demanda le maître de potions en posant délicatement sa main sur celle de la jeune femme.

- Elle appartenait à ma grand-mère. C'est vrai que j'y tiens, mais c'est bien la moindre des choses que je puisse faire pour aider Harry Potter. Ma décision est prise, Severus.

Le couple échangea un dernier regard, puis le maître de potions baissa les yeux et retira sa main. Plusieurs essais plus tard, Isabel réussit à libérer la petite pierre des griffes argentées. Celle-ci rejoignit les autres ingrédients dans un tintement de métal.

- Bien. Miss Granger, pouvez-vous emmener cette marmite dans ma salle de classe et allumer un feu ? J'imagine qu'il est inutile de vous conseiller de vider la marmite de son contenu et de le remplacer par les deux cent vingt millilitres d'eau demandés.

La jeune femme releva son menton, agacée par la remarque du professeur. D'un pas nerveux, elle s'avança vers le bureau, attrapa l'anse de la marmite d'un geste délicat, et, sans un regard pour ses compagnons, elle quitta la pièce.

- Qu'allons-nous faire pour les ingrédients manquants ? demanda Isabel en griffonnant ces derniers sur un petit bout de parchemin.

- Fort heureusement, les cheveux de Potter sont à notre disposition et nous avons une réserve d'ingrédients à potions dans le château, expliqua Rogue à voix basse. Nous y trouverons tout sauf la poudre de racines de peuplier.

- Je suis peut-être inculte en ce qui concerne les végétaux, enchaîna Fol'Oeil en se redressant sur le canapé, mais il me semble qu'on a des peupliers dans le parc de Poudlard.

- En effet, il n'y a plus qu'à aller se servir, dit Rogue en souriant légèrement...

Ainsi, au bout de quelques heures, une odeur nauséabonde de fruits de mer en décomposition s'éleva soudainement dans la salle de classe.

- Putain, mais c'est juste irrespirable ! hurla Fol'Oeil dans le pli de son coude gauche.

Des vapeurs grises et épaisses se dégageaient à présent de la marmite, comme si celle-ci était en train de vomir d'énormes langues d'azote liquide. Les quatre sorciers s'accroupirent sous la nappe gazeuse, le nez protégé par un tissu ou par une main.

- C'est bon signe d'après le livre, commenta Hermione, le nez dans un mouchoir en tissu jaune canari. Il est écrit que la fumée doit rester grise et pestilentielle pendant trois jours. Dans quelques minutes, une première bulle devrait remonter à la surface. Ce sera le moment d'enclencher la minuterie. Dans cinq heures, l'un de nous devra verser le sang de dragon séché dans la marmite.

- Je m'en charge, assura Isabel en acquiesçant de la tête.

- Très bien. N'oubliez pas ensuite de tourner la spatule en bois dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre pendant deux minutes et de ramener la potion à feu doux tout de suite après.

- On peut se tutoyer, Hermione, proposa Isabel dans un sourire sincère et compatissant.

Quelque peu déstabilisée, la jeune Gryffondor releva la tête en direction de l'infirmière qui avait fini par s'asseoir à côté de Rogue. Les joues d'Hermione rosirent légèrement lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait tendance à diriger les opérations et à considérer ses compagnons comme de simples exécutants. Elle réalisa qu'Isabel était sans aucun doute capable de relire elle-même les instructions qui la concernaient et qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance. De plus, Isabel s'était montrée particulièrement gentille avec elle. Hermione s'en voulut de se montrer aussi distante et froide. Les circonstances particulières de cette journée n'étaient pas de légitimes excuses à ses yeux.

- Pardon, commença-t-elle, mal à l'aise, je ne voulais pas...

- Ce n'est rien. Je sais que ta situation n'est pas facile. Severus m'a un peu expliqué. Je veux juste que tu saches que tu peux compter sur nous, même sur cet imbécile, dit-elle en adressant un regard lourd de reproches à Fol'Oeil.

- Mpfff ! confirma l'Auror, en se mouchant à moitié dans la manche de son manteau.

Hermione baissa la tête, se sentant tout d'un coup triste et fatiguée. Ses pensées se perdirent une fraction de seconde dans le passé, un passé où elle n'avait jamais cru possible que Ron et Harry puissent mourir et la laisser toute seule. Pourtant, de telles illusions étaient si absurdes. Hermione avait beau être quelqu'un de rationnel, elle n'en était pas moins comme les autres : elle avait besoin de croire pour se rassurer. A cet instant, elle ressentit pleinement le vide qui s'était vicieusement installé en elle du fait de leur absence. La jeune femme n'arrivait plus à se reconnaître. Elle essayait de se raccrocher à une forme d'espoir, à cette illusion de contrôle. Elle voulait encore croire qu'elle pouvait changer le destin, qu'elle pouvait sauver Harry et Ron.

Malgré ce qu'il s'était passé ce matin...

Malgré les cris et les larmes...

Malgré l'évidence...

Malgré ce qu'on lui avait annoncé ce matin...

Malgré les mots du médicomage...

Elle ne pouvait se résoudre à accepter la mort de Ron...

* * *

Salut à tous !

Oh ce n'est pas bien de tuer les personnages. J'entends déjà vos cris d'indignation. Désolée, il devait en être ainsi. Je vous demande malgré tout de me faire confiance et de lire cette histoire jusqu'à la fin avant de vous faire une opinion.

Tic... tac... tic... tac ! Etes-vous prêt pour le final, qui, je l'espère, sera grand ? En tout cas, je suis ravie de mon côté. Les éléments s'agencent comme je l'avais espéré. Plus que quatre chapitres et un épilogue, d'après mes estimations.

J'espère que vous passez de bonnes fêtes et que vous vous reposez bien.

Je vous dis donc à bientôt...

DarkPotter


	59. Epreuve 59: J - 3

_Elle ne pouvait se résoudre à accepter la mort de Ron..._

* * *

_**J – 3 **_

_**Tôt dans la matinée,**_

_**Avant que Ginny et Hermione ne se rendent au chevet de Harry...**_

_- Salut Georges, dit Hermione en entrant dans la chambre d'hôpital de Ron. Comment s'est passée la nuit ?_

_Les deux jumeaux s'étaient relayés pendant plusieurs heures pour tenir compagnie à leur frère et convaincre Hermione d'aller dormir un peu au Terrier. La jeune femme avait eu du mal à s'endormir. Sa crainte était de ne pas pouvoir se rendre à temps à l'hôpital si l'état de Ron s'empirait. L'inverse était également vrai : elle ne voulait surtout pas que Ron se réveille et constate qu'elle n'était pas présente dans la pièce. Cette idée lui faisait horreur. _

_Ginny venait également tous les jours, ainsi que Monsieur et Madame Weasley. Cette dernière serait restée chaque seconde auprès de son fils si les jumeaux n'avaient pas insisté pour qu'elle rentre tous les jours au Terrier, dans l'espoir de se reposer un peu. Quant à Fred et Georges, ils se faisaient moins présents, ce qui ne les empêchait pas de surveiller chaque personne gravitant autour de Ron avec une sincère bienveillance._

_Cependant, chaque samedi matin, la famille se réunissait au complet dans la chambre de Ron. Le rituel s'était mis en place naturellement, sans que personne ne le propose. Les parents amenaient le thé et le chocolat chaud dans des thermos tandis que les jumeaux arrivaient toujours avec plusieurs poches de viennoiseries. Ginny apportait serviettes, tasses et soucoupes. Quant à Hermione, elle se contentait d'amener le journal et les dernières nouvelles à propos de l'état de Harry. _

_La discussion tournait d'abord autour de l'état de Ron, puis de Harry, pour finalement dériver vers les sujets d'actualité : les résultats des élections pour la formation du nouveau gouvernement britannique, les réformes politiques établies en urgence, les énièmes condamnations de Mangemorts et les nouvelles dates de jugement._

_L'arrestation de Drago Malefoy avait fait les gros titres quelques jours plus tôt. A vrai dire, le Serpentard avait partagé les premières pages des journaux avec l'Elu. La dernière rumeur en date accusait Drago Malefoy d'avoir piégé Harry Potter avec un philtre d'amour avant de l'avoir empoisonné. De nouvelles rumeurs émergeaient continuellement dans la communauté sorcière, mais celle-ci s'était profondément encrée dans l'esprit des gens, telle une tique avide de sang, telle une vérité immuable. _

_L'état critique de l'Elu avait soulevé mille et une interrogations parmi les sorciers. L'émoi était palpable. La justice réclamée avec une rage particulièrement virulente. La foule avait soif de sang et de vengeance. Le fils Malefoy devait mourir aux yeux de la majorité. _

_Cependant, quelques voix opposantes s'élevaient depuis peu, écoeurées par ce brassage de rumeurs et d'émotions brutes, s'inquiétant de cette précipitation irréfléchie, force motrice si caractéristique d'une foule sans visage. Ces appels au calme et au respect des principes fondamentaux de la justice provenaient de quelques combattants de la Bataille Finale et d'un petit cercle d'intellectuels connus pour leur sagesse et leurs réflexions allant généralement à contre-courant des idées partagées par la masse. Leur étentard avait pris la forme de ceintures blanches, afin de soutenir Drago et rappeler ce qu'il avait accompli dans l'ombre. Il ne s'agissait pas de vengeance. Il s'agissait de juger le Mangemort en ayant toutes les pièces du puzzle en main. _

_Ces quelques voix tentaient de se faire entendre, malgré la cacophonie générale qui régnait depuis son arrestation. Avec l'annonce de son procès, ce déséquilibre ne fit que s'accentuer. Aveuglés par la haine, beaucoup de sorciers avaient l'intention d'assister à l'évènement pour déstabiliser le Serpentard et surtout s'assurer qu'il n'en sorte pas vivant._

_Hermione se pencha au-dessus du lit et déposa un baiser furtif sur le front de Ron avant de s'asseoir à côté de Georges, le journal posée sur ses cuisses. _

_- Bien, répondit Georges, si ce n'est que les Médicomages n'ont pas arrêté de faire des examens à Ron. Ils ont fini par lui ficher la paix au petit matin._

_- Ils t'ont dit pourquoi ils ont fait tout ça ? demanda Ginny qui était entrée dans la pièce quelques secondes plus tôt._

_- Non, mais tu sais comment ils sont ici... _

_- Je n'aime pas ça, marmonna Hermione dans un froncement de sourcils._

_- Salut la compagnie ! s'exclama Fred en entrant à son tour, suivi de peu par Monsieur et Madame Weasley._

_Chacun se trouva une place et se servit une tasse de thé fumant. Les poches de viennoiseries passaient de main en main, tandis qu'une bonne odeur de beurre s'élevait dans les airs. L'état de Ron était à nouveau au centre des discussions._

_- Je trouve que sa peau est plus froide que d'habitude, remarqua Ginny avec gravité. Après je me trompe peut-être..._

_- Euh, à vrai dire, je partage ton impression, avoua Hermione, la gorge nouée par l'inquiétude. Il me semble que cela fait déjà plusieurs jours qu'il est comme ça._

_- Tu en as parlé aux Médicomages au moins ? questionna Mme Weasley, le visage crispé, un sous-entendu de reproche maladroitement déguisé._

_Oui, avant-hier, mais ils m'ont dit que ce n'était rien alors je n'ai pas voulu vous inquiéter inutilement._

_La discussion suivit son cours. Les tasses furent vidées de leur contenu et les poches de viennoiseries furent jetées à la poubelle. Il ne fallut que quelques minutes supplémentaires pour qu'un grain de sable ne vienne entraver le bon déroulement de leur rencontre. _

_Quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Monsieur Weasley fit un signe de tête et la porte s'ouvrit. Trois Médicomages entrèrent dans la pièce, la mine sombre et embarrassée. Hermione joignit ses mains et entremêla ses doigts avec frénésie. Ils restèrent debout, près de l'entrée, comme s'ils se tenaient prêts à déguerpir en vitesse. Silencieux._

_- Vous ne voulez pas vous asseoir ? demanda Monsieur Weasley dans un sourire poli mais figé._

_- Non merci. Hum, je crains que nous n'ayons pas de bonnes nouvelles à vous apporter. (Tous retinrent leur souffle en attendant l'inévitable.) L'état de Ron se dégrade depuis quelques jours. Nous le stabilisons tant bien que mal avec la magie mais cela ne change rien au fait qu'il va passer du coma à un état de mort cérébrale. Son organisme est en train de perdre toute cohérence dans son fonctionnement. Ce n'est plus qu'une question de semaines avant que son corps ne commence à se décomposer..._

_- Arrêtez ! Arrêtez de dire ça ! hurla Molly Weasley en s'accrochant à son mari._

_Ginny se mit à pleurer, blotti dans les bras de Fred. Les yeux noyés de larmes, Georges se tourna vers Hermione. Il entoura ses mains jointes de la sienne._

_- Nous sommes vraiment désolé, poursuivit un autre, nous aurions voulu faire tellement plus. Malheureusement, il y a un moment où il faut accepter notre impuissance et ce moment est arrivé. Il vous appartient maintenant de décider de sa fin..._

_Molly Weasley se mit soudain à crier en secouant son mari avec rage, les larmes inondant son visage. Elle voulut se lever pour rejoindre son plus jeune fils mais ses jambes ne la soutinrent pas et elle perdit connaissance, s'effondrant sur le sol comme une poupée de chiffon._

_- Maman ! s'écria Georges et Fred en même temps._

_Les jumeaux se précipitèrent au sol et aidèrent leur mère à retrouver petit à petit connaissance. Arthur Weasley, quant à lui, était apathique. Son regard, à priori vide, sondait le visage de son fils, à l'affût de la moindre réaction._

_- Monsieur Weasley, pardonnez-moi, mais je me dois de vous informer des choix dont vous disposez à ce stade. Vous pouvez laisser faire la nature et dans ce cas, nous arrêterions tous les soins. Son décès serait quasi immédiat. Vous pouvez aussi choisir de prolonger sa vie aussi longtemps que possible, mais je vous le déconseille car vous assisteriez à sa déchéance physique. _

_- Vous avez réellement tout tenté ? demanda-t-il sans lâcher son fils du regard. Il ne reste vraiment plus aucun espoir ?_

_- Non, les examens que nous avons réalisés cette nuit le confirment. Ron a perdu son énergie vitale, sa magie. Un sorcier ne peut vivre sans cette force. C'est pour cette raison que son organisme perd toute cohérence et qu'il commence à s'autodétruire._

_- Je crois que nous avons besoin d'y réfléchir entre nous avant de prendre une décision, répondit sombrement Arthur Weasley après un moment de silence._

_- Bien sûr, prenez votre temps. Faites-nous signe lorsque vous serez sûrs..._

**J – 3 **

**Fin de journée,**

**Tribunal Extraordinaire de Londres, Salle d'interrogatoire N°4...**

Le Mangemort avait les mains liées dans le dos par des menottes qui lui mordaient les chairs au moindre mouvement. Sa gorge était rêche, au point de lui donner l'impression d'avaler des aiguilles à chaque déglutition. Ses paupières, quant à elles, se fermaient involontairement pendant plusieurs secondes avec la même rigueur qu'un métronome.

Le jeune Malefoy était exténué, assommé par leurs questions, leurs insinuations et leurs provocations. Il aurait été si simple de tout avouer et même de rajouter des crimes qu'il n'avait pas commis pour qu'ils le laissent tranquille, mais Drago refusait de leur faire ce plaisir. Ce n'était pas de cette façon qu'il voulait mourir. Il s'était toujours juré de mourir en homme libre, au moment, à l'endroit, et de la manière qu'il aurait choisis.

Alors Drago ne décrocha pas un mot. La plupart du temps, il se contentait de regarder dans leur direction, tantôt avec mépris, tantôt avec lassitude. Il ne les écoutait pas vraiment, se concentrant plutôt sur la manière de se suicider dans sa cellule, repassant chaque objet, chaque élément dans sa mémoire, réfléchissant à la plus rapide des méthodes. Drago n'avait pas peur d'avoir mal. Il avait dépassé ce stade depuis si longtemps. Une part de lui savait qu'il méritait un châtiment long et douloureux. Mais, à cet instant, sa seule préoccupation était de mourir rapidement afin de leur échapper pour de bon.

Une part de lui se sentait égoïste mais Drago avait toujours essayé d'assumer ce sentiment. Il voulait seulement ne plus souffrir, ne plus avoir à affronter cette réalité qui lui faisait horreur, celle qu'il avait perdu toutes les personnes qu'il aimait, qu'il était seul face à son destin et qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais retrouver sa fille. Chaque être humain a ses limites à la souffrance Drago avait à nouveau franchi la ligne verte.

- Tu nous écoutes seulement ? demanda Seal dans un soupir ennuyé.

- Si tu crois que ça t'aidera de ne rien dire, tu te trompes, Mangemort, ajouta Fletcher en souriant victorieusement. Tu nous cracheras tout, que tu le veuilles ou non. De toute façon, quoi que tu fasses, tu es fini. Ne l'oublie jamais. Mais attends ? C'est peut-être ce que tu te dis ? ! Oh le pauvre, il est sous le choc ! ricana l'Auror, sous le regard réprobateur de Seal.

Drago réagit d'un frémissement de sourcil. Le jeune Malefoy n'avait ni l'envie, ni la force de le soulever dans une attitude provocante. Son regard éteint croisa celui de l'Auror Seal.

- Bon, cela suffit. Fletcher, Richardson, faites une longue pause. Je vais parler avec Malefoy. Seul à seul, précisa le chef des Aurors.

- Comme tu veux, grommela Fletcher avant de quitter la pièce, suivi de l'autre Auror.

La porte se referma et Seal s'autorisa un long soupir avant de détailler le Mangemort d'un regard indéchiffrable. Drago ne baissa pas les yeux. L'Auror semblait indécis. Sa bouche s'ouvrit à plusieurs reprises avant qu'il ne trouve le courage de se lancer d'une voix faussement tranquille.

- Je ne t'ai encore jamais posé cette question, mais je vais le faire maintenant qu'on est que tous les deux. Le père que je suis s'inquiète de ne pas savoir où se trouve ton enfant. Alors je te pose la question : quelqu'un s'occupe-t-il de lui en ce moment ?

Drago aurait voulu ne rien ressentir, mais la question semblait l'avoir atteint avec la violence d'une flèche décochée en plein coeur. Habile stratégie pour le faire parler ou sincère inquiétude de parent, cela ne faisait pas grande différence. Drago se sentit envahi par une vague de tristesse et de culpabilité.

Ils avaient espéré. Voici la force caractéristique de la jeunesse. Même dans un monde en ruines, elle peut encore se convaincre que la vie est devant elle, que tout est encore possible, que toutes les erreurs peuvent se rattraper. Mais aujourd'hui, Drago était vieux, sans illusions, dépouillé de ses rêves, réduit à l'essence même de l'être humain : ce noyau éphémère, fragile, inconsistant, fait de sensations, d'émotions, de pensées, de souvenirs douloureux et amers.

Drago ne voulait plus ressentir. Qu'il puisse encore réagir était une défaite de plus, un pas de plus en avant qui l'éloignait davantage de ceux qu'il chérissait. Ceux qui étaient déjà tombés. Drago se sentait coupable d'être encore vivant, d'avoir des réactions humaines. A cette culpabilité se rajoutait celle de ne plus avoir la force de se battre pour sa fille, de la priver de ses parents, de laisser des questions sans réponse pour seul héritage. De meurtrir son âme d'enfant par le manque, par son absence, par son égoïsme. Comment pourrait-elle comprendre leur abandon ? Comment pourrait-elle savoir qu'elle avait été tant aimée par ses parents ? Comment pourrait-elle comprendre que cet abandon était une preuve d'amour absolue ? Une marque de protection avant toute chose ? Et aussi, Drago devait le reconnaître, une marque de son égoïsme maintenant qu'il s'apprêtait à se donner la mort.

Mais quels autres choix lui restait-il vraiment ? Drago était persuadé que le baiser du Détraqueur allait être sa condamnation quoiqu'il puisse dire ou tenter pour se défendre. D'ailleurs, comment pouvait-on excuser tous ces meurtres ? A ses yeux, il aurait été indécent d'essayer de les justifier.

- Malefoy, insista l'Auror pour le ramener dans l'instant présent. Dis-moi qu'il n'est pas livré à lui-même.

- C'est un peu tard pour poser la question, répondit le Mangemort d'une voix ternie par l'amertume.

- Je vais être honnête avec toi, je ne t'apprécie pas du tout. Mais je pense pouvoir comprendre tes agissements. Je crois que tu n'es pas seulement égoïste et que tu as commis tous ces crimes pour protéger les tiens, ou plutôt ceux que tu aimes. Je peux comprendre ça, même si cela n'excuse pas tes actes. Alors, si j'étais toi, je pense que j'aurais tout mis en oeuvre pour mettre mon enfant à l'abri du danger. Je t'imagine mal l'abandonner pour te sauver. Et je suis convaincu que tu ne pourrais pas rester calme comme tu l'es maintenant si tu le savais livré à lui-même. Donc, quelque part, je pense que tu t'autorises à baisser les bras parce que tu sais que ton enfant est maintenant en sécurité. Tu crois que tu as tout perdu et que tu ne pourras plus le revoir, mais tu te trompes.

Drago fixa l'Auror avec intensité, cherchant la moindre trace de mensonge sur son visage. Il n'en trouva aucune. Une ride de lion se creusa entre les sourcils du Mangemort. Le jeune homme fut sincèrement surpris par la clairvoyance de l'Auror. Mais pouvait-il seulement lui faire confiance ? Le doute se souleva en lui telle une tempête de sable. Il déglutit maladroitement, avalant une énième poignée d'aiguilles rouillées.

- Vous pensez réellement que je vais vous croire ? Et d'abord, pourquoi vous voudriez que je me m'en sorte ? questionna Drago d'une voix qu'il ne reconnaissait plus tant cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas entendu parler.

- Je ne tiens pas spécialement à ce que tu t'en sortes, rectifia Seal. Je veux juste que tu sois jugé pour ce que tu as fait et non pour ce qu'on pense de toi. Je tiens à une justice équitable. Et je pense que les enfants n'ont pas à payer pour les crimes de leurs parents.

- C'est tout à votre honneur, murmura Drago pour lui-même, le regard perdu dans le vide.

- Ton enfant a besoin de toi, continua l'Auror avec conviction. Il ne mérite en rien de se retrouver sans parent. Tu devrais te battre pour éviter le baiser du Détraqueur.

- Vous pensez sérieusement que j'ai encore une chance de rester en vie ? demanda Drago après un moment d'hésitation, les sourcils froncés, la voix menaçante.

- Oui, parce que tu es mineur. Plus précisément, tu l'étais au moment des faits. Et jusqu'à maintenant, nous nous sommes toujours interdits de condamner un enfant ou un adolescent à la peine de mort. Ceux qui sont considérés comme irrécupérables sont jugés à la prison à vie.

L'Auror marqua un temps de pause, l'intensité de son regard dévoilant déjà la mesure d'exception promulguée à son encontre.

- Mais face à ton rôle de bourreau pendant la guerre, il nous a été difficile de ne pas assouplir cette règle. La pression qu'exerce la population sorcière est juste indescriptible à ce stade de la procédure. Cependant, je sais que c'est la rage qui les anime et la rage est aveugle. Comme je te l'ai dit, je tiens à une justice équitable et je trouve cela injuste de changer les règles quand cela nous arrange. Donc, malgré tout ce que tu as pu faire, je pense qu'on ne devrait pas te condamner à mort, mais à la prison à vie.

- Vraiment ? Vous n'auriez pas envie que je meure ? provoqua Drago afin de cerner les réelles intentions de l'Auror.

Un courant électrique passa entre les deux hommes. Le temps d'un bref moment de vulnérabilité, l'Auror laissa entrevoir le terrain marécageux dans lequel il tentait d'embourber sa haine afin de garder son self-control.

- Il ne s'agit pas de ce que je ressens, de ce dont j'ai envie, rappela Seal dans un murmure.

- Dommage pour moi que vous semblez être le seul Auror à concevoir la justice de cette façon. A vrai dire, je n'en veux même pas à tous ceux qui souhaitent me faire la peau. Je serais à leur place, je réagirais probablement de la même façon... Quoi que je puisse dire, je suis fini.

- Bon, écoute-moi attentivement. Nous pouvons proposer un arrangement aux juges. La prison à vie avec possibilité de visites en échange de tes aveux complets. S'ils acceptent, tu auras la garantie d'avoir la vie sauve avant même de passer au tribunal.

Drago n'arrivait pas y croire. Pouvait-il lui faire confiance ? Cette question ne cessait de tournoyer dans son esprit, telle une mise en garde. Etait-ce une ruse pour le faire parler ? Pouvait-il encore échapper à l'appel du néant ? En avait-il seulement encore la force ? Penser au suicide était tellement facile. Penser à sa fille tellement douloureux. Drago ne voulait plus remettre son destin en question. La Mort avait toujours été présente à ses côtés, depuis son plus jeune âge. Elle l'appelait dans ses songes, tel un chant de sirène soufflé dans l'oreille d'un marin. Combien de temps lui restait-il avant que son navire ne se fracasse contre les rochers escarpés ?

Drago ferma les yeux et courba l'échine.

- Je ne pense pas vouloir de cet arrangement, avoua le Mangemort, la gorge nouée par la tristesse. Je suis désolé, ajouta-t-il dans un souffle, en pensant à Jade, à Pansy, à Harry.

L'Auror voulut insister, mais en voyant des larmes rouler sur les joues du jeune homme, les mots se perdirent dans sa bouche. Il ne s'attendait pas à une telle réaction. C'était le premier Mangemort qu'il voyait pleurer et refuser un arrangement. L'Auror ne savait plus quoi dire.

Le silence s'étira entre eux pendant de longues minutes. Les larmes de capitulation se mêlaient aux larmes de tristesse. Les larmes de tristesse se mêlaient aux larmes de honte. Les larmes de honte se mêlaient aux larmes de remords. Oui, Drago pouvait à présent le reconnaître : il regrettait sincèrement ses actes. Si sa vie avait été à refaire, il était certain qu'il aurait choisi la voie du suicide. Lui et Blaise se seraient suicidés avant que tout ne commence à déraper. Drago n'était pas courageux. Drago était lâche et égoïste. Mais lui et Blaise n'avaient jamais voulu faire de mal aux autres. Jamais. Ils voulaient seulement avoir une vie ordinaire, une belle carrière, une famille, de l'amour, être respectés. Faire partie d'un système ne les intéressait pas.

- Malefoy...

Drago renifla bruyamment, mais ne releva pas la tête.

- Malefoy, insista Seal avec douceur.

Cette fois-ci le Mangemort se redressa. Ses paupières s'ouvrirent lentement, dévoilant un regard tourmenté par le désespoir.

- On va s'arrêter là pour aujourd'hui. Repose-toi un peu. Prends le temps de bien réfléchir. Pense à ton enfant. Et tu me donneras ta décision finale demain matin. Allez, je te raccompagne à ta cellule...

* * *

Bonjour à tous,

Musiques d'inspiration : la B.O du film « Defiance » (les Insurgés), la B.O du film « Elle s'appelait Sarah », « Only the Winds » et « This place was a shelter » d'Olafur Arnalds.

Merci à tous ceux qui laissent des commentaires et des messages d'encouragement. Cela m'aide toujours beaucoup.

Je vous dis à bientôt,

DarkPotter


	60. Epreuve 60: J - 2, première partie

_- On va s'arrêter là pour aujourd'hui. Repose-toi un peu. Prends le temps de bien réfléchir. Pense à ton enfant. Et tu me donneras ta décision finale demain matin. Allez, je te raccompagne à ta cellule..._

* * *

La porte se referma doucement derrière lui. Drago vacilla, les paupières closes, la mine totalement défaite. Tant bien que mal, il réussit à s'accroupir sur le sol gelé de sa cellule, haletant, en proie à un malaise que seules les personnes qui ont tout perdu peuvent connaître.

Le son qui sortit de sa bouche fut pitoyable. Un gémissement d'impuissance, dénué de colère. Toucher le fond était une piètre expression pour décrire la gravité de sa situation. Si l'enfer se trouvait dans les entrailles de la Terre, Drago y était simplement déjà. Figé, à moitié mort, le jeune homme avait envie de vomir tant sa souffrance était sans commune mesure.

- Harry, putain, tu me manques..., sanglota le Mangemort avec désespoir.

Des hoquets douloureux et incontrôlables s'entrechoquaient à présent dans le fond de sa gorge, lui donnant une désagréable impression d'étouffer.

- Putain j'en peux plus. Pansy, pardonne-moi, mais je n'ai plus de force... Pas sans vous. C'est impossible. Je deviens fou...

Drago se surprit alors. Lui qui haïssait toutes les manifestations de foi, lui qui avait toujours détesté se soumettre aux autres, à présent, le voilà qui s'agenouillait tandis que ses mains se joignaient sur toute leur longueur, dans l'espoir que sa prière serait entendue.

- Dieu, si tu existes, je t'en prie, prends pitié de moi. Tout ce que je te demande, c'est que tu reprennes cette vie maudite. Je n'en veux plus. Pas au prix du sang et de la souffrance... (Le Mangemort reprit longuement sa respiration alors que ses lèvres retenaient un tout autre discours, un discours qu'il avait étouffé depuis trop longtemps. Ses suppliques sonnaient tellement faux à ses oreilles. A présent, le mensonge faisait trembler ses muscles d'une rage qu'il ne voulait plus garder en lui. Alors Drago lâcha prise...) Putain, je te déteste. JE TE DETESTE ! cracha Drago comme on vomit de la bile. POURQUOI TU M'AIDERAIS MAINTENANT ? ! TU N'AS AUCUNE CLEMENCE ! TU NE CONNAIS PAS LE PARDON ! TU N'AS MEME PAS PITIE DE MOI ! Putain, je te hais..., murmura-t-il, sa voix écorchée se brisant en fin de phrase.

Le jeune homme ferma les yeux un très long moment, se concentrant simplement sur les bruits de sa respiration. Il ne pouvait compter que sur lui-même. Il le savait bien. Il l'avait toujours su au fond de lui.

Un froid morbide s'insinuait lentement en lui, ondulant avec la sensualité d'un serpent étrangleur. Le chant de la Mort était si hypnotique, à la fois aérien et insistant. Promesse d'un apaisement éternel.

Les minutes défilaient et Drago se calmait peu à peu. C'est ici qu'il allait mourir. Le Mangemort prit le temps de s'habituer à l'idée jusqu'à ce que toutes pensées ne s'effacent, noyées dans un étrange bain relaxant.

Lorsque Drago ouvrit les yeux, c'est la pénombre qui l'accueillit. La pleine lune s'offrait pourtant à lui, prête à l'engloutir par la seule lucarne de la cellule. Le jeune Malefoy se redressa avant d'avancer lentement droit devant. Il s'immobilisa derrière la vitre balafrée de solides barreaux et scruta longuement la vie qui s'articulait au-dehors. Comme s'il avait besoin de se rassurer : le monde continuerait d'avancer sans lui.

Jade...

Une grimace déforma son visage. Drago recula de la lucarne et « ferma » son esprit. Déterminé à en finir, le Mangemort traversa la pièce sans un bruit. Ses yeux s'étaient fermés pour mieux ressentir la pierre sous ses pieds : froide, légèrement rugueuse, dure, douce, poussiéreuse, agréable. Un soupir de contentement en résulta. Le jeune homme prit tout son temps, simplement pour ressentir, pour se sentir en vie une dernière fois.

Sa respiration était lente, assurée, posée. Les battements de son coeur réguliers et puissants contre sa poitrine. Drago ouvrit les yeux et contempla son visage dans le miroir qui se trouvait juste devant lui. Il n'était plus qu'une ombre, la peau asséchée, sillonnée de longues cicatrices, les yeux striés de sang, cerclés d'horribles cernes marrons, les lèvres cornées et entaillées. Le Mangemort ressemblait à un vieillard mourant, défiguré par la maladie.

Toujours avec lenteur, ses mains commencèrent à glisser sur son visage. Drago ressentit le besoin de se toucher, de se redécouvrir une dernière fois. Il se dévêtit alors complètement et du plat de ses mains, il explora chaque parcelle de peau.

Lâchant prise, sa conscience baissa sa garde. Des flashs se mêlèrent peu à peu à ses sensations, venant déstabiliser son sentiment de paix intérieure.

La peau douce de Jade...

Ses yeux gris...

Son tout premier sourire...

- Non..., murmura Drago d'une voix plaintive. Laisse-moi partir...

Happé par un sentiment d'urgence, le Mangemort se regarda une dernière fois dans la glace avant de ramasser son pantalon et de l'attacher autour de son cou. Subitement, son coeur changea la cadence de ses contractions. Ses mains se mirent à trembler. Son souffle devint irrégulier. L'emprise de la Mort était en train de se dissiper, remplacée par un cocktail tout aussi redoutable : le doute.

Les mots de Seal refirent surface dans son esprit : « Pense à ton enfant. », « Tu te trompes. ».

C'est à ce moment précis que Drago eut un déclic. Le doute se dissipa aussi vite qu'il était arrivé et le jeune homme soupira de soulagement. Tout était enfin clair, limpide, évident. Son intuition l'avait toujours guidée dans la bonne direction, dans la seule et unique voie qui lui permettait de protéger sa fille. En se suicidant, Drago pensait justement à Jade.

Il pensait ne pas pouvoir faire confiance à Seal. En réalité, le problème ne venait pas de l'Auror mais du marché qu'il lui avait proposé. Seal avait raisonné en homme droit et non en homme désespéré, assoiffé par le désir de vengeance. Drago comprit à cet instant que sa plus grande peur était qu'on puisse s'attaquer à sa fille pour lui faire payer ses crimes. Un homme qui a tout perdu pourrait raisonner ainsi. Voldemort avait également raisonné ainsi. Reprendre sa façon de faire aurait été la manière la plus juste de le punir, lui qui s'était plié aux méthodes du Mage Noir.

Lui vivant, c'était assurer une vie pleine de dangers pour sa fille. Même s'il ne réclamait pas de droit de visites, il était persuadé qu'une personne mal intentionnée aurait fini par la trouver. Il fallait satisfaire la soif de vengeance de tous ces gens révoltés. C'était la seule et unique solution.

Drago soupira longuement avant d'attacher l'autre bout de son pantalon au robinet du lavabo. Il testa la solidité de leur jointure d'un geste brusque. Ses yeux se fermèrent alors, les visages neutres de tous ceux qu'il avait exécutés défilant rapidement dans son esprit. Un silence oppressant s'étira pendant plusieurs minutes, puis Drago s'autorisa ces quelques mots comme pour résumer sa vie à ce qui lui avait paru essentiel :

- Je suis sincèrement désolé... J'ai essayé... J'ai aimé...

Sa respiration se bloqua.

Et alors, Drago lâcha prise.

Ses genoux plièrent sous son poids...

**J – 2 :**

**A l'aube,**

**Dans le parc de Poudlard...**

La jeune femme avait le regard perdu au loin, quelque part entre ciel et terre. Un regard terne et fatigué. Hermione Granger s'autorisa un moment de vulnérabilité tandis que les souvenirs de la Bataille Finale affluaient une énième fois dans sa conscience. Elle n'avait pas besoin de balayer le parc de ses prunelles pour se rappeler de tout. Les images de cette horrible nuit étaient restées intactes dans son esprit. Mais plus encore, Hermione se souvenait parfaitement du bruit de l'explosion qui l'avait entraîné au fond d'un trou, en compagnie de Rogue et de Ron. Il ne passait pas un jour sans que ses oreilles n'entendent un grondement sourd en bruit de fond, le même qu'elle avait entendu pendant plusieurs minutes après l'impact.

Hermione courba l'échine tandis que ses pensées la ramenaient maintenant quelques heures plus tôt, au moment où elle avait été de retour à l'hôpital, déposée par Fol'Oeil. La nuit avait été particulièrement éprouvante...

_- Bon, je repars, expliqua l'Auror, ses yeux fixant la chevalière d'or qui se trouvait à son auriculaire gauche sans un battement de cils._

_- Pourquoi vous regardez votre chevalière ? demanda Hermione, piquée par la curiosité._

_- Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que je dois protéger les fesses de Rogue. Dans cette optique, je me suis arrangé pour que cette chevalière puisse me prévenir lorsqu'un danger le menace. Je ne vous aurais jamais ramené à l'hôpital sinon. Mais c'est plus simple d'être à côté de la personne pour le protéger, non ? C'est pourquoi, je préfère y retourner. Satisfaite de la réponse, Miss-Je-veux-tout-savoir ?_

_- Cela me convient. Merci. Je peux compter sur vous pour demain ? Viendrez-vous me cherche ? J'ai promis à Isabel de prendre le relai devant la marmite._

_Fol'Oeil grogna en guise de réponse avant de transplaner. La jeune femme soupira longuement avant d'avancer dans le couloir. Elle avait l'intention d'aller voir Ron avant de passer la nuit au chevet d'Harry. La Gryffondor ne voulait pas qu'il soit tout seul. _

_S'armant de courage, elle poussa la porte de la chambre de Ron et se paralysa à l'entrée, happée par l'atmosphère de recueillement qui se dégageait de la pièce. Madame Weasley était assoupie dans les bras de son fils Charlie, dans un fauteuil assez large et confortable pour deux. Le jeune homme ne dormait pas pour autant. Il adressa un sourire compatissant à Hermione avant de le reporter sur sa mère. Arthur Weasley était assis de l'autre côté du lit de Ron, les bras ballants, une expression faciale oscillant entre apathie et abattement. L'homme semblait sous le choc, essayant vainement de concilier ses espoirs d'un avenir meilleur avec la pire des réalités. En retrait dans la pièce se trouvaient Bill et Fleur, profondément endormis, lovés dans les bras l'un de l'autre, sur une banquette qui était fixée contre le mur. A l'autre bout de la banquette étaient installés les jumeaux. _

_- Ginny est montée voir Harry, précisa Georges d'une voix apaisante. _

_- Où étais-tu passée ? questionna Fred en baillant._

_- Je suis allée prendre l'air, mentit Hermione. Il fallait que je réfléchisse à tout ça. Il ne s'est rien passé entretemps j'espère ?_

_- Maman refuse le dialogue pour l'instant, expliqua Georges, le visage légèrement crispé par la peine. Elle n'en a pas la force. Les Médicomages l'ont mise sous calmants pour qu'elle puisse trouver le sommeil._

_- Mais, tous les autres, nous savons déjà pris une décision, enchaîna Fred, la voix soudainement fragile et vacillante comme une flamme tremblante sous l'effet d'un courant d'air glacé. Nous ne ferons rien tant que l'état de Ron n'empirera pas. Tant qu'il ne souffre pas, on s'est dit que rien ne presse. On va se laisser du temps pour se faire à l'idée... surtout pour maman. Qu'en dis-tu ?_

_- Il est évident que tu as ton mot à dire, précisa Georges avec conviction. Il t'aimait tellement..._

_Hermione se sentit tout d'un coup submergée par la tristesse. Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite, se laissant le temps de retrouver contenance._

_- Tu as le droit de pleurer, tu sais, dit Georges à voix basse. Si tu entendais Fred lorsqu'il va aux toilettes, oui je l'accompagne souvent, c'est une vraie fontaine, termina-t-il en souriant malicieusement tandis que son frère lui asséna un léger coup de poing sur le bras._

_- Quand ce crétin parle de fontaine, il ne veut pas dire que je pisse comme un éléphant, hein, ajouta Fred en souriant, bien que ses yeux brillaient de larmes. Ne vas pas raconter à tout le monde que j'ai des problèmes de vessie !_

_Cela finit d'alléger l'atmosphère comme les jumeaux arrivaient si bien à le faire. Hermione éclata de rire avant de leur répondre._

_- Rassure-toi, mes lèvres sont scellées. Pour ce qui est de votre décision concernant Ron, je ne peux qu'approuver. Il me semble que c'est la décision la plus raisonnable à prendre. Donnons-nous du temps. Bon, je vais rejoindre Ginny maintenant. Bonne nuit._

_Après avoir embrassé Ron sur le front, la jeune femme s'éclipsa de la chambre et alla rejoindre Ginny qui était assise dans un fauteuil, le dos raide, le haut du corps penché en avant, ses longs cheveux roux pendus dans le vide. La jeune femme était appuyée sur ses coudes, un regard indéchiffrable braqué dans la direction de l'Elu. En entendant la porte s'ouvrir, elle s'éloigna légèrement du lit. _

_- Oh c'est toi, constata Ginny, l'air quelque peu soulagé. Je m'attendais encore à une infirmière. Qu'est-ce qu'elles sont chiantes dans ce service ! Elles te font toujours comprendre que tu n'es jamais là où il faut. Je suis sure qu'elles se battent pour s'occuper d'Harry..._

_- Tu as probablement raison, se contenta de répondre Hermione en s'installant dans le fauteuil inoccupé qui se trouvait à côté de celui de Ginny._

_Un silence confortable s'installa entre les deux Gryffondor. Harry était simplement l'objet de leur contemplation et de leurs interrogations. Ginny finit par remuer un peu. Hermione comprit qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui parler._

_- Tu sais, des fois je me demande ce que je fais là, à le regarder pendant de longues minutes pendant de mon frère est en train de nous quitter. C'est bizarre parce que ça m'apaise tout en me mettant en colère. Cela me rend triste aussi et parfois, je suis assez folle pour avoir de l'espoir. _

_- Tu n'es pas folle, rectifia Hermione à voix basse. On a tous besoin d'espoir pour continuer à avancer._

_- Je pensais le détester pour toujours, continua Ginny en fronçant les sourcils. Après qu'il nous ait abandonnés de la sorte, deux fois en plus, pendant la guerre et après la Bataille Finale, je m'étais juré de ne jamais lui pardonner ça. Il savait que Ron allait très mal et il est quand même parti. C'était tellement lâche. Mais quand je le vois étendu là, totalement vulnérable et rongé par je ne sais quel mal, c'est plus fort que moi, je me dis qu'il a fait ce qu'il a pu et qu'il devait avoir ses raisons. Je me dis qu'il a toujours été quelqu'un de bien et je crois que je ne cesserais jamais de l'aimer... même si je sais que cet amour n'est pas partagé. _

_- Je comprends ce que tu ressens, enchaîna Hermione, le regard perdu dans le vide. Moi aussi, j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à accepter son départ après la Bataille Finale. J'étais en colère. J'aurais eu besoin de lui à mes côtés. Mais je comprenais aussi son besoin de partir loin de toute cette folie. Je me disais qu'au moins il avait peut-être trouvé la paix aux côtés de Drago et de son bébé. Aujourd'hui, quand je le vois comme ça, je ressens une immense tristesse. Je me dis que la vie est tellement injuste._

_Ginny ne répondit rien. Elle se contenta de soupirer longuement, les yeux flamboyant de colère. La remarque de son amie flotta longtemps dans les airs avant de laisser place à d'autres réalités plus simples. L'estomac de Ginny se mit à grogner de douleur._

_- Je n'ai pas encore mangé, expliqua-t-elle en regardant sa montre. Et toi ? (Hermione secoua la tête.) Je vais demander aux cuisines qu'ils nous montent deux plateaux-repas..._

_Une heure plus tard, les deux jeunes femmes avaient fini de dîner. Hermione reposa sa cuiller avec contentement. _

_- Qu'est-ce que ça fait du bien, commenta la Gryffondor en souriant. _

_- C'est vrai. On a de la chance que la nourriture soit bonne ici, répliqua Ginny en baillant. Bon, je vais rentrer dormir au Terrier avec Bill et Fleur. Percy nous y attend déjà. Tu ne veux pas venir avec nous ?_

_- Non, j'ai envie de rester auprès d'Harry ce soir._

_- D'accord. Je te dis à demain dans ce cas. Bonne nuit, Hermione._

_- Repose-toi bien, Ginny._

_Une fois seule, Hermione se blottit confortablement dans son fauteuil, enveloppée dans une couverture en laine bien chaude. Ses yeux scrutèrent le visage de l'Elu pendant quelques minutes, suivant les courbes torturées de ses cicatrices. Les paupières du jeune homme tremblaient parfois, comme si ses yeux étaient tourmentés par des visions d'horreur. Le Gryffondor ne semblait jamais vraiment calme. Hermione avait même l'impression qu'il luttait sans cesse contre un mal invisible. Etre dans le coma ne changeait rien. Harry avait toujours dû se battre et Hermione pensait avec amertume qu'il devrait probablement se battre jusqu'à son dernier souffle. _

_- Pourquoi ? murmura-t-elle dans une grimace, les paupières lourdes, avant de partir dans le pays des songes..._

_Deux heures s'écoulèrent alors. Le sommeil de la Gryffondor était étonnamment paisible, sans cauchemar, sans couleur, sans bruit, sans pensée. Le néant. Hermione aurait bien aimé que cette nuit se poursuive ainsi, mais le destin, une fois de plus, se chargea de replonger la jeune femme dans les ténèbres. Il s'assura, une fois de plus, que son répit soit de courte durée._

_Un bruit effroyable s'échappa de la gorge de l'Elu comme si ce dernier était en train de s'étouffer. Hermione se réveilla en sursaut et se retrouva debout en une fraction de seconde sans savoir comment elle avait fait pour se lever aussi vite._

_- HARRY ? ! HARRY ! hurla-t-elle en attrapant les épaules de son meilleur ami._

_Les moniteurs reliés au Gryffondor se mirent à sonner dans tous les sens et plusieurs voyants rouges se mirent à clignoter de manière erratique. Le corps d'Harry se contorsionna dans tous les sens. _

_- AU SECOURS ! ! s'écria Hermione en entendant des bruits de pas précipités dans le couloir._

_Trois Médicomages et deux infirmières s'engouffrèrent dans la chambre, baguette en main. En larmes, Hermione recula contre le mur du fond, les mains plaquées sur son nez et sa bouche. _

_- MAIS, BON SANG, QUE SE PASSE-T-IL ? ! éructa l'un des Médicomages tandis qu'il essayait de maintenir le Gryffondor en place._

_Tout le monde s'afféra maladroitement, dans la cacophonie et le désordre. Hermione comprit au fur et à mesure du temps qui passait qu'ils tentaient de faire bonne figure pour elle. La vérité est qu'ils n'avaient aucune explication, aucune solution pour aider Harry. _

_La jeune femme sentit ses forces la quitter. Des tâches blanches apparurent dans son champ de vision. Terrassée par le désespoir, elle se laissa glisser contre le mur, le corps secoué de sanglots incontrôlables._

_- Harry, ne m'abandonne pas. Je t'en supplie. J'ai besoin de toi, implora-t-elle discrètement, espérant que l'âme du Gryffondor pouvait peut-être l'entendre._

_C'est alors que tout devint silence. Plus un bruit. Plus un mouvement. Comme si le temps s'était suspendu. Hermione réalisa à l'expression abasourdie des soignants que quelque chose d'inédit venait de se produire. La jeune femme se redressa du mieux qu'elle put et retint un hoquet de stupeur en voyant qu'Harry avait les yeux ouverts..._

* * *

Salut à vous, chères lectrices !

C'est avec du retard mais un grand dévouement que je vous poste ce chapitre. Suis-je pardonnée ? J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à écrire le début. Les mots ne coulaient pas de source.

J'espère que ces derniers évènements vous plairont et vous feront cogiter pour la suite...

A bientôt...

Votre fidèle DarkPotter


	61. Epreuve 61: J - 2, deuxième partie

_La jeune femme se redressa du mieux qu'elle put et retint un hoquet de stupeur en voyant qu'Harry avait les yeux ouverts..._

* * *

_**Au même moment,**_

_**Tribunal Extraordinaire de Londres, Cellule N°7**_

_Drago croyait devenir fou. C'était sa quatrième tentative de suicide et chaque essai le ramenait au point de départ, comme si le temps avait été remonté de quelques secondes sans qu'on ne lui demande son avis, comme si Dieu s'amusait à jouer avec ses nerfs, à l'image d'un marionnettiste tirant sur les fils de sa création. A chaque fois, Drago finissait par se retrouver sur ses jambes, nu, ses vêtements froissés sur le sol, son reflet consterné renvoyé à lui-même par l'intermédiaire du miroir moqueur._

_La porte de sa cellule s'ouvrit alors brusquement et plusieurs ombres pénétrèrent dans la pièce avec précipitation. Scrutant le miroir, Drago devina la silhouette féline de l'Auror Seal et la démarche nerveuse de l'Auror Fletcher qui se trouvait quelques pas devant lui. Une femme se trouvait derrière eux, une seringue à la main. Le jeune homme devina qu'il avait affaire à une Médicomage. _

_Drago leur fit face, le regard flamboyant d'une haine qu'il ne contenait plus. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était mourir en paix. Protéger Jade et rejoindre ceux qui étaient déjà partis. Lâcher prise ne suffisait même pas. La tristesse se déversa une énième fois dans son sang et se mélangea à sa haine. Les larmes glissèrent à nouveau sur son visage en suivant l'ondulation torturée de ses cicatrices._

_- Tu croyais vraiment qu'on n'avait pas sécurisé les cellules ? ! Tu nous prends vraiment pour des amateurs, pourri de Mangemort ! cracha Fletcher en brandissant sa baguette magique. Sale lâche !_

_- Cela suffit, ordonna Seal avec fermeté. Malefoy, je t'avais dit de réfléchir, pas d'agir stupidement. Autant que tu le saches, toutes les salles de ce tribunal sont sécurisées. Personne ne peut attenter à ses jours. Alors tu vas te tenir tranquille maintenant._

_Laissant la folie l'emporter, Drago se précipita vers Seal en hurlant à pleins poumons. Plus rien ne le retenait. Le Mangemort avait simplement l'intention de les étrangler tous._

_- IMMOBILIS ! s'écria Fletcher en brandissant sa baguette en direction du Mangemort._

_Trop faible pour esquiver, Drago reçut le sortilège peu avant d'atteindre l'Auror Seal. Ce dernier n'avait même pas bougé, nullement impressionné par la réaction du jeune Malefoy. Drago s'écroula sur le sol, face contre terre._

_- Par Merlin, il finit toujours à poils, se plaignit Fletcher en le retournant sans ménagement sur le dos._

_- Doucement ! Vous allez lui disloquer l'épaule si vous continuez comme ça ! râla la Médicomage en s'approchant._

_La quinquagénaire s'agenouilla près du corps de Drago et planta la seringue dans son bras. Le liquide translucide disparut dans son organisme._

_- Voila, vous pouvez annuler le sortilège, précisa la Médicomage en se relevant. Il devrait dormir d'un sommeil de plomb pendant neuf heures. Ce sera suffisant pour qu'il puisse supporter l'interrogatoire de demain au sérum de vérité... Bonne nuit messieurs._

_L'Auror Seal dégaina sa baguette d'un geste fluide et annula le sortilège. Drago ouvrit grands les yeux et tenta de reprendre le contrôle de ses muscles, en vain. Une chape de béton s'écrasa sur sa conscience. Le jeune homme vacilla avant de s'écrouler lourdement sur le sol._

_- Demain sera le jour de vérité..., murmura Seal pour lui-même avant de rebrousser chemin._

_**Quelques secondes plus tôt,**_

_**Sainte Mangouste, Chambre d'Harry Potter**_

_Les jambes en coton, Hermione tituba vers le lit de l'Elu, les yeux écarquillés, la bouche entrouverte. L'Elu semblait figé d'incompréhension, choqué. Seuls les mouvements erratiques de sa respiration prouvaient qu'il était bien vivant. Lorsqu'elle se plaça à côté du lit, son visage au-dessus du sien, le Gryffondor cligna rapidement des yeux._

_- Harry, c'est moi. Hermione. Tu es à l'hôpital. Harry ? Tu m'entends ?_

_L'Elu avait beau être désorienté, cela ne l'empêchait pas de reconnaître Hermione. Jamais il n'aurait pu oublier le visage de sa meilleure amie. En la voyant si triste et terrifiée, Harry ne put empêcher la peine et la culpabilité de se dessiner sur son visage._

_- Pardonne-moi..., murmura-t-il d'une voix éteinte avant que ses paupières ne se ferment._

_- Il replonge, souffla l'un des Médicomages au reste du groupe de soignants._

_- Harry ? ! Non ! Tu dois garder les yeux ouverts ! Reste avec moi ! J'ai besoin de toi ! paniqua Hermione en secouant son épaule._

_- Laissez-le, Miss Granger. Qu'il s'endorme n'est pas surprenant, expliqua un autre Médicomage. Son réveil va se faire progressivement. En tout cas, il vous a répondu, ce qui est très bon signe pour la suite. Gardez espoir..._

**J – 2 :**

**Retour dans le parc de Poudlard**

Hermione inspira profondément, comme si l'air était chargé d'espoir et qu'elle voulait se redonner de la force. Des bruits de pas lui rappelèrent qu'elle n'était pas seule.

- Eh, la méditation c'est pour les gens qui n'ont rien à faire de leur journée, grommela Fol'Oeil qui s'impatientait en arrière-plan. Je croyais que vous étiez pressée d'aider la future Madame Rogue.

Hermione fit face à l'Auror, pour une fois plus intriguée qu'agacée. Sa tête bascula légèrement sur le côté. L'homme, quant à lui, souleva un sourcil de défi, bomba le torse et croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine.

- Je peux vous poser une question personnelle ?

- Enfin quelqu'un qui s'intéresse à moi. Merlin, merci !

- Comment faites-vous pour paraître aussi désinvolte ? C'est comme si rien ne vous affectait. Non, c'est même pire. On dirait que tout vous amuse. Est-ce réellement le cas ?

- Je vais essayer de faire simple : si vous perdez Potter et votre petit-ami, vous vous rapprocherez de ma réalité. Et s'il vous vient l'idée de passer le reste de votre vie à pourchasser des êtres dangereux et intelligents, vous finirez par penser comme eux et à devenir aussi cinglée qu'eux. C'est l'ironie de ma vie et l'ironie a quelque chose d'hilarant. Je m'éclate, Miss-je-m'occupe-de-ce-qui-ne-me-regarde-pas. Quand on perd l'essentiel, vous avez le choix entre pleurer de tout ou rire de tout. Il n'y a pas de demi-mesure quel que soit votre choix. Mais peut-être que je me plante complètement. Vous me le direz sans doute... Bref, fin de la parenthèse. Je retourne au château. On vous attend à l'intérieur.

Hermione regarda le sorcier faire demi-tour et dandiner grossièrement en direction de l'école. Pour la première fois, la jeune femme ressentait de la compassion pour l'Auror grincheux et provocateur. Elle avait compris qu'il n'avait plus de famille. Hermione ressentit même de l'admiration en le voyant boiter avec autant d'énergie. L'homme tenait encore à la vie. Il l'avait assumée pour ce qu'elle était. Il s'était contenté de ces lambeaux de vie.

Un battement d'ailes familier lui fit lever la tête. La chouette blanche de l'Elu était en train de décrire un cercle au-dessus d'elle. L'estomac de la jeune femme se crispa de surprise.

- Hedwige ! s'exclama-t-elle avec enthousiasme.

Une idée venait de germer dans son esprit. Elle tendit son bras droit vers l'animal. Aussitôt, Hedwige plongea vers le sol et se posa sur l'avant-bras de la Gryffondor. La jeune femme prit le temps de lui caresser le bec, sincèrement émue d'avoir retrouvé la chouette de son meilleur ami.

- Ta vas pouvoir tenir compagnie à ton maître, lui expliqua-t-elle avec douceur.

L'animal hulula joyeusement et pinça légèrement le doigt de la Gryffondor afin de lui témoigner son excitation. Hermione scruta le parc une dernière fois avant de se diriger vers le château, la chouette blanche agrippée à son avant-bras.

- Bonjour ! J'espère que la nuit n'a pas été trop difficile, dit Hermione en entrant dans la salle de classe, le sourire aux lèvres.

Isabel était debout devant la marmite et faisait tournoyer une spatule en bois dans le liquide. La jeune infirmière était d'une telle grâce naturelle qu'il était impossible de ne pas tomber sous son charme. Le professeur Rogue eut un mal fou à détourner son regard de la belle rousse. Fol'Oeil ricana dans son verre d'alcool.

- J'ai une grande nouvelle à vous annoncer, poursuivit Hermione lorsque Rogue daigna la regarder. Harry s'est réveillé cette nuit.

- Mais c'est fantastique ! glapit l'infirmière en détachant son regard de la mixture, le temps de partager un sourire complice avec Hermione puis avec Rogue.

- Je vais aller le voir, décida le Mangemort en se mettant debout. Il faut s'assurer que le vieillissement cellulaire ne s'accélère pas du fait de son réveil.

- En fait, il n'a été conscient que quelques secondes, précisa Hermione, se sentant légèrement coupable de leur avoir donné trop d'espoir. Les Médicomages ont dit que c'était courant, que les personnes qui ont été dans le coma se réveillent progressivement.

- Entendu. Fol'Oeil, vous venez avec moi. Il faudra se relayer pour surveiller Harry et la potion. Isabel, vous pouvez vous reposer dans mon bureau. Vous connaissez le mot de passe. Nous reviendrons pour le déjeuner.

- C'est ça, avec de la bonne bouffe d'hosto, compléta Fol'Oeil en se plantant l'index au fond de la gorge comme s'il tentait de se faire vomir.

- Vous exagérez, Fol'Oeil, ce n'est pas si mauvais que cela, objecta Isabel, de la même façon que pourrait le faire une mère dans l'espoir que son enfant ne raconte pas de bêtises.

- Venant d'une infirmière qui a mangé pendant plusieurs années à la cantine de l'hôpital, je dirais que ce n'est pas très objectif. Vous ne savez probablement même plus ce qu'est un repas digne de ce nom, raisonna l'Auror en souriant victorieusement lorsque l'infirmière ne trouva rien à redire.

Les deux sorciers s'éloignèrent d'un pas volontaire.

- Attendez ! s'écria Hermione en s'approchant de Rogue à grandes enjambées. C'est la chouette d'Harry, expliqua la Gryffondor. Elle s'appelle Hedwige. Je pense que vous devriez l'emmener avec vous. Harry sera tellement content de la voir lorsqu'il se réveillera.

Rogue ne répondit rien. Il se contenta de faire la moue, clairement ennuyé par ce petit contretemps. Malgré tout, il tendit le bras pour que l'animal comprenne leur intention. Hedwige changea de « perchoir » d'un bond énergique. Rogue s'éloigna, plaçant son avant-bras bien à distance de son visage comme si l'animal avait l'intention de le balafrer.

- Attention qu'elle ne chie pas sur votre magnifique robe noire, pouffa Fol'Oeil sans retenu, appréciant pleinement l'aspect comique de la situation...

**J – 2 :**

**Le matin,**

**Tribunal Extraordinaire de Londres, Cellule N°7**

- Réveille-toi, pauvre débris...

Drago émergea dans un sursaut. Sa vue brouillée par le sommeil lui permit cependant de deviner la silhouette menaçante de l'Auror Fletcher qui vacillait au-dessus de lui. L'homme l'attrapa sans ménagement par le bras et le força à se mettre debout. Drago étouffa un cri de douleur.

- Tu t'habilles. Tu manges ton petit-déjeuner. Tu bois ton verre d'eau. Et tu mets tes mains dans le dos, que je t'attache les poignets. C'est clair ?

Quelque peu étourdi, le Mangemort se contenta d'acquiescer en silence. En quelques minutes, ses tâches furent accomplies. Drago constata étrangement qu'il se sentait plutôt en forme, du moins, autant qu'on pouvait l'être après avoir vécu tout qu'il avait vécu. Il finit par en conclure que son sommeil avait été magiquement réparateur.

- On y va, dit sèchement l'Auror en ouvrant la porte de sa cellule.

Menotté, Drago fut traîné dans la salle d'interrogatoire N°4. Les Aurors Seal et Richardson étaient déjà assis. Le Mangemort repéra les deux plumes à papote qui tremblaient légèrement d'excitation dans les airs, prêtes à noter la moindre parole sur les parchemins qui flottaient juste en-dessous d'elles. Le jeune sorcier faillit rendre son repas lorsqu'il comprit ce qui allait se passer.

- Assieds-toi, ordonna Seal d'une voix glaciale.

Drago ne lutta même pas. Il n'avait aucune chance de leur résister. Courbant l'échine pour fuir leurs regards, il se cala au fond de sa chaise et ne bougea plus.

La Médicomage entra dans la salle, à nouveau munie d'une seringue. Drago déglutit lorsqu'elle s'approcha lentement mais sûrement. Il ferma les yeux un bref instant, refusant de la voir injecter le sérum de vérité dans son bras. Drago se concentra plutôt sur l'odeur sucrée et plaisante de son parfum de fleurs. Une fraction de seconde, le Mangemort s'imagina dehors, dans son jardin, en compagnie de Jade et d'Harry. Une chaleur étrange s'insinua dans son corps et sembla se concentrer au niveau de son visage.

- Comment t'appelles-tu ? demanda Seal d'une voix lointaine.

- Drago Malefoy, répondit aussitôt le jeune sorcier, les yeux écarquillés de surprise.

- Le prénom de tes parents ?

- Lucius et Narcissa, poursuivit Drago sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

- Que leur est-il arrivé ?

- Ils sont morts tous les deux.

Les Aurors échangèrent un regard énigmatique avant de reporter leur attention sur le Mangemort qui ruisselait déjà de transpiration. Le jeune Malefoy essayait manifestement de reprendre le contrôle.

- Comment ?

- J'ai étranglé mon père et le Seigneur des Ténèbres a tué ma mère en lui lançant un sortilège de mort, expliqua Drago d'une voix de plus en plus aigue.

- Tu regrettes d'avoir tué ton père ?

- Non. C'était un sorcier dangereux et cruel.

- Ce n'est pas ton cas ?

- Je ne suis pas cruel. Je suis dangereux si on veut me faire du mal ou si on s'attaque à ceux que j'aime.

- As-tu voulu devenir Mangemort ?

- Non. Je n'avais pas le choix. Je voulais vivre. Je voulais protéger ma mère.

- En quoi cela concernait ta mère ?

- Voldemort nous a toujours fait comprendre que prendre la fuite aurait des graves conséquences pour nos mères. Tortures, meurtre. On le savait tous.

- Nous savons que tu as tué beaucoup de sorciers. Plusieurs témoins te désignent comme l'un des bourreaux de Voldemort. Qu'as-tu à en dire ?

- C'est la vérité. Je devais exécuter tous ceux qui ne voulaient pas faire partie de l'armée de Voldemort, tous ceux qui s'élevaient contre lui, tous ceux qui faisaient partie de familles de résistants. Adultes comme enfants.

- De combien de morts es-tu responsable ?

- 227...

Drago se mit à suffoquer. L'interrogatoire prenait des allures de torture. Il n'y avait aucune pause entre les questions. Les Aurors couraient après le temps, avides de réponses. Et Drago n'avait d'autre choix que de répondre. Les plumes à papote grattaient rageusement sur les parchemins, accentuant cette impression d'urgence et de frénésie.

Le Mangemort était horrifié de répondre avec autant de facilité. Le nombre était à présent gravé dans sa conscience, avec l'emphase d'un feu d'artifice. Son inconscient l'avait toujours su et avait attendu le bon moment pour exploser dans son esprit avec grandiloquence et excès. Avec cette révélation, c'était une nouvelle part de son humanité qui mourrait en lui et commençait à pourrir.

- Vous devriez lui laisser le temps de récupérer..., chuchota la Médicomage, mais Seal balaya son conseil d'un revers énergique de la main.

- Qu'en penses-tu ? continua l'Auror, imperturbable.

- Que je mérite de mourir 227 fois.

- Ce n'est pas à toi de le décider, mais à la justice. Pourquoi Voldemort t'a-t-il attribué ce rôle-là ? Vous étiez tellement nombreux. Pourquoi toi plutôt qu'un autre ?

- Mon père voulait m'endurcir de cette façon-là. J'ai appris récemment que c'est lui qui avait demandé à Voldemort de me donner ce rôle de bourreau, expliqua Drago en fermant les yeux, le souffle court.

- Comment as-tu fait pour tuer toutes ces personnes si tu n'en avais pas envie ? Comment as-tu fait pour supporter tout ça ?

- A chaque fois que je tuais quelqu'un, je pensais à Voldemort. Je m'imaginais qu'il était en face de moi.

- Et c'est tout ? ?

- C'était insupportable. J'ai essayé de me suicider assez rapidement. Mais Pansy m'en a empêché et m'a apporté deux solutions : la drogue et un plan de génie pour arrêter de tuer et se retourner contre Voldemort. La drogue m'a permis de me sentir mieux, d'oublier parfois ce que j'avais fait et elle permettait de tromper la marque des Ténèbres.

- Ola, pas si vite. Explique-moi tout ça.

- Pansy avait découvert que Voldemort ne s'était pas protégé contre les méthodes moldues. Nous avons utilisé des drogues moldues pour nous sentir mieux. La marque des Ténèbres a cru que nous étions heureux d'être Mangemorts. Elle n'a pas perçu nos plans de rébellion puisqu'elle se base sur ce qu'on ressent. A chaque fois que je ressentais de la haine pour Voldemort, ma marque des Ténèbres me punissait en me brûlant l'avant-bras. Et quand je me sentais mieux, tout rentrait dans l'ordre. Ma peau retrouvait son aspect d'origine.

- Parle-moi de ce plan.

La vision de Drago se brouillait lentement.

- Pansy devait me présenter les personnes à tuer. Elle les tenait face à moi. Nous avons élaboré un plan dans cette configuration avec l'aide du professeur Dumbledore.

- Quoi ? ! s'écria Fletcher et Seal d'une même voix.

Les deux Aurors partagèrent un regard décontenancé.

- Dumbledore était au courant de tout ? ! De votre plan ? Des meurtres que vous aviez commis ? !

- Oui, de tout. C'est grâce à son aide que nous avons pu créer une armée au sein de Poudlard.

- Par Merlin, c'est embarrassant, grommela Fletcher.

- Je comprends mieux son message de clémence à votre encontre, enchaîna Seal plus calmement. Cela sera un atout pour toi. Continue. Parle-moi de ce plan.

- Dumbledore nous a fourni des portoloins pour que nous puissions déplacer un grand nombre de sorciers du lieu d'exécution à la Salle sur Demande de Poudlard. Pour que notre machination passe inaperçue aux yeux des autres Mangemorts, nous avons activé le Portoloin au moment de jeter de la poussière sur la personne. Cela donnait l'illusion qu'elle s'était désintégrée sur place. De cette façon, nous avons constitué une armée. Pansy, moi, Harry et le professeur Rogue, nous les avons entraînés au combat au cas où l'école serait attaquée.

- Cela concorde avec les témoignages des Survivants, constata Richardson, le nez dans les parchemins.

- Tu as donc sauvé beaucoup de sorciers et tu as activement contribué à la Victoire, au péril de ta vie. Comment vous êtes-vous trahis ?

- Voldemort a tout découvert en entrant dans mon esprit... le soir de la Bataille Finale, Harry, Rogue et moi nous étions mis d'accord pour le combattre et le détruire... Harry était persuadé qu'il allait mourir et moi je pensais m'en sortir aux côtés de Pansy... rien ne s'est passé comme prévu... Voldemort s'est vengé en tuant ma mère... Pansy est morte d'hyperthermie à cause de la Marque des Ténèbres... après avoir neutralisé Voldemort, Harry et moi avions décidé de laisser le passé derrière nous... Jade est ma fille... c'est la plus belle chose que j'ai accomplie dans ma vie... je voulais quelle soit heureuse... aujourd'hui, tout ce qui compte pour moi, c'est de la protéger, termina Drago en s'écroulant de sa chaise, fiévreux et nauséeux.

- Cela suffit ! éructa la Médicomage en bondissant sur ses pieds. Vous voyez bien qu'il ne peut plus continuer ! Vous avez vos réponses. Fichez-lui la paix alors !

- Nous avons presque fini, précisa Seal dans une moue mi-ennuyée, mi-satisfaite. Pour faire court, nous avons besoin de savoir si tu regrettes tes actes et notamment les meurtres que tu as commis.

- Oui, bien sûr que je les regrette, gémit Drago dans les bras de la Médicomage qui l'aidait à se remettre sur sa chaise. Je voulais juste vivre ma vie et être heureux. Je le jure. Je n'ai jamais voulu tuer tous ces pauvres gens. Ils ne m'avaient rien fait, sanglota misérablement le Mangemort. Tous ces enfants, ces bébés, c'était tellement horrible... horrible... horrible... J'ai été égoïste. J'aurais dû me suicider depuis si longtemps. C'était la voie de la dignité. Vous auriez dû me laisser faire...

Drago n'arrivait pas à se taire. Les mots coulaient librement de sa bouche, l'obligeant à se dévoiler sans retenu. Chaque révélation était un pas de plus qui l'éloignait de la mort.

- Des rumeurs disent que tu as manipulé Harry Potter en lui administrant un filtre d'amour et que tu l'as ensuite empoisonné. Est-ce vraiment ce qui s'est passé ?

- Non, Harry et moi étions amoureux. Il est mort d'une overdose par accident. Je voulais seulement le calmer en lui injectant une faible dose de drogues moldues, mais c'est toute la seringue qui s'est vidée dans son organisme. C'était un accident. J'aimais Harry, comme j'aimais Pansy.

Seal marqua enfin un temps de pause. L'Auror se plongea dans ses réflexions, se demandant s'il était judicieux de révéler au Mangemort que l'Elu était toujours vivant. Un souffle d'espoir ? Une bouffée de rage ? Quelle réaction pouvait entraîner cet aveu ?

- Harry n'est pas mort, révéla finalement l'Auror, d'une voix calme et contrôlée.

Drago redressa brusquement la tête et planta un regard féroce sur Seal.

- Arrêtez de jouer avec mes nerfs, prononça le Mangemort entre ses dents.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? ! murmura Fletcher dans un sifflement contrarié.

- C'est la vérité, poursuivit l'Auror Seal en regardant le jeune Malefoy droit dans les yeux. Je regrette de t'avoir laissé croire à sa mort. Il est en fait dans le coma. Tu ne dois pas abandonner. Je suis certain que les juges accepteront de te laisser la vie sauve. Tu as encore un avenir. Derrière les barreaux, certes, mais tu pourras voir ta fille grandir. Quant à Harry, les Médicomages font tout pour qu'il se réveille. Alors accepte la proposition que je t'ai faite et arrête tes bêtises. Tu n'en serais jamais arrivé là si tes parents ne s'étaient pas appelés Malefoy et s'ils t'avaient protégé de toute cette folie.

- Putain mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? ! s'insurgea Fletcher en tapant la table de son poing. Et la liberté de chaque individu de décider ? ! Tu en fais quoi ? ! Ce lâche savait ce qu'il faisait. Moi aussi je pense que tu aurais dû te suicider, Mangemort ! Ta vie ne vaut certainement pas celle de 227 sorciers ! C'est à cause de suiveurs comme toi que les fous auront toujours une chance d'accéder au pouvoir !

- C'est un adolescent et non un adulte, objecta Seal avec contenance. Pourquoi y aurait-il une mesure d'exception pour Malefoy ? Il mérite la prison à vie, ni plus ni moins. C'est ce que je vais demander aux juges cet après-midi, que cela te plaise ou non, Fletcher. Malefoy, je sais que je te prends de court. Dis-toi bien que je ferais tout pour que les juges aillent dans mon sens. Avec ce que tu viens de nous dire, tu as toutes tes chances. Je n'ai même pas besoin que tu signes ces aveux sans l'influence du sérum de vérité, même si c'est vrai que ce serait un élément de plus en ta faveur. Ils te croiront. Tu pourras toujours demander des temps de visites plus tard. L'interrogatoire est donc fini. Je repasserai en fin de journée ou demain matin pour te prévenir de la décision des juges. Il se peut qu'ils refusent cette proposition et qu'ils préfèrent attendre ton procès pour annoncer leur verdict. Nous verrons bien. Sur ce, je vous laisse. Fletcher, peux-tu le ramener dans sa cellule ? Merci.

- Ouais, c'est ça, grommela Fletcher qui avait un mal fou à se reprendre.

Drago était épuisé et désorienté. Il ne savait plus quoi penser. Harry était vivant ? Seal lui avait réellement dit que la faute était avant tout imputable à ses parents ? Drago ne savait plus ce qu'il ressentait. Il avait l'impression que son cerveau était devenu de la bouillie et qu'un troupeau de Centaures venaient de le piétiner joyeusement.

Le retour en cellule se fit dans un étrange silence. Fletcher l'obligea à s'asseoir sur son matelas et retira les menottes de ses poignets l'instant d'après. Les deux hommes se dévisagèrent longuement. Le regard de Fletcher était orageux et tourmenté. Ses lèvres se mirent alors à bouger.

- Où as-tu caché ta fille ? murmura Fletcher, les yeux brillants d'une lueur malsaine.

- Chez ma voisine, Miss Bellamy, glapit Drago en portant les mains à sa bouche, les yeux exorbités.

Trop tard. Le mal était fait pensa Drago avec horreur. Le visage de l'Auror s'illumina victorieusement d'un sourire en coin.

- Seal peut bien se bercer d'illusions. Tu es quelqu'un de profondément mauvais. Tu as tué des enfants. Mon enfant. Si tu survis, je tuerai ta fille. Mon offre est simple : ta vie contre celle de mon fils et j'épargnerai ton enfant. Je te donne la chance de protéger ta fille et de payer tes erreurs de la seule façon qui soit juste.

- Tuez-moi maintenant alors, proposa Drago en se mettant debout, face à L'Auror. Je suis prêt. Je suis d'accord avec vous ! Faite-le ! Je le mérite !

- Pas comme ça, Mangemort. Tu devras trouver un moyen de convaincre les juges qu'il est trop dangereux de te laisser en vie... Je ne suis pas le seul à vouloir que tu payes. Eux aussi ont droit à leur revanche...

Sur ces paroles, Fletcher quitta la cellule, la mine sombre, le souvenir de la dépouille de son fils envahissant son esprit...

* * *

Bonsoir la compagnie !

Je profite de cette vague d'inspiration pour vous poster la suite. Je suis de plus en plus impatiente d'arriver au procès, oh my f****** god !

C'est le CD « Born to die » de Lana Del Rey qui m'a portée tout au long de l'écriture de ce chapitre. Je trouve ses mélodies fascinantes et intéressantes. Bref, pourquoi je vous raconte ça ?

J'espère que vous aurez aimé ce chapitre. J'en suis satisfaite de mon côté.

A bientôt...

DarkPotter


	62. Epreuve 62: J - 1

_- Pas comme ça, Mangemort. Tu devras trouver un moyen de convaincre les juges qu'il est trop dangereux de te laisser en vie... Je ne suis pas le seul à vouloir que tu payes. Eux aussi ont droit à leur revanche..._

_Sur ces paroles, Fletcher quitta la cellule, la mine sombre, le souvenir de la dépouille de son fils envahissant son esprit..._

* * *

**J – 1 :**

**Au petit matin,**

**Salle de classe de Poudlard**

- Lui amener sa chouette était une bonne idée, ronchonna le professeur Rogue. Il s'est réveillé deux fois pendant la nuit et tout ce qui a attiré son attention, c'est sa bestiole.

- C'est bien à l'image de l'estime qu'il vous porte, commenta malicieusement Fol'Oeil, son visage bourru illuminé d'un sourire satisfait.

Les deux hommes avaient passé la nuit à l'hôpital. De retour à Poudlard, ils s'assirent chacun dans un fauteuil, un peu en retrait du feu qui réchauffait la marmite de potion. Isabel, également assise dans un vieux fauteuil en cuir, leur faisait face. Mais elle n'avait d'yeux que pour le professeur de potions avec qui elle partagea un sourire énigmatique. Bien concentrée, Hermione s'appliqua à glisser deux cheveux d'Harry dans la préparation avant d'augmenter l'ouverture du feu sous la marmite. Une volute de fumée verdâtre en forme de champignon s'échappa dans un « pop » du gros récipient.

- Par Merlin, qu'est-ce que ça pue ! Plus qu'un jour comme ça, hein ? C'est toujours un jour de trop, se plaignit Fol'Oeil, le nez fourré dans la manche de son épais manteau.

- C'est bon signe, rappela Isabel, alors mettez votre sensibilité de côté. Un « grand » Auror comme vous ne devrez pas être perturbé pour si peu.

- Correction ma jolie, je ne suis perturbé par rien. Je suis dans un pays libre, alors je m'exprime. Je me bats assez durement pour ça, non ? Et j'ai autre chose à ajouter : on va être dans la merde si on se limite à ce plan. Ne jamais se fier aux plans qui puent, conclut l'Auror avant de ricaner grassement, fier de son jeu de mots.

- Vous êtes vraiment pénible, soupira Isabel en s'étirant dans son fauteuil avec la souplesse élastique d'un chat.

- Si nous avons élaboré ce plan, c'est parce que nous n'avons rien trouvé d'autre, enchaîna gravement Hermione. Mais j'avoue que vous avez probablement raison. Vous auriez peut-être une idée à nous proposer ? demanda-t-elle sans quitter la potion des yeux.

- Je déteste les compromis, surtout lorsqu'il est question de fous furieux. C'est dangereux. Garder Voldemort comme ça, dans cette « Pierre des Coeurs », c'est lui donner une chance de s'échapper un jour. Depuis le temps qu'on tourne autour du pot... Je serais donc pour une solution radicale : libérer Voldemort de la pierre et l'exécuter sur le champ. De cette façon, il est probable qu'on règle aussi le problème de vieillissement accéléré de Potter. Et voilà ! Le tour est joué !

- Mais ce serait aller à l'encontre des idées du professeur Dumbledore, intervint Rogue, la mine sombre. Si notre intention est de détruire définitivement le Lord Noir, nous devrions suivre ses instructions. Bien que j'en ignore la raison, il a toujours insisté pour que la part de Voldemort vivant dans le corps de Potter soit détruite par Voldemort en personne avant que Voldemort lui-même soit détruit. Drago étant également devenu un Horcruxe, cela suppose que nous devions l'inclure dans cette équation, quelque part entre Potter et Voldemort. Nous pourrions contrôler le Seigneur des Ténèbres par Imperium et le forcer à jeter le sortilège de mort sur Potter puis sur Malefoy, mais ce serait alors très probablement les condamner à mort, quoique... Dumbledore avait peut-être espéré que Potter puisse s'en sortir de cette façon-là. Concrètement, nous ne savons pas ce que cela fait de se retourner contre soi-même.

- Putain de bordel. Vous allez me filer la migraine avec vos hypothèses vaseuses, gémit Fol'Oeil, la paupière plissée sur son oeil valide. Nous devons penser simplement parce que nous n'aurons pas le temps de vérifier ces hypothèses et il me semble que le but, c'est de permettre à Potter d'avoir une vie décente, tout en neutralisant efficacement Voldemort. Donc jeter un sortilège de mort sur le gosse, je crois que c'est l'idée la plus conne que vous n'ayez jamais eue, cher professeur. Nous avons besoin de solutions dont nous pourrons connaître les effets.

- Je suis plutôt d'accord avec vous, dit Hermione en dissipant d'un revers de main énergique la vapeur odorante qui lui chatouillait désagréablement les narines. Je pense que ce plan est bien trop risqué. Par contre, si nous échouons avec cette potion, je crois que nous n'aurons pas le choix. Il faudra faire sortir Voldemort de la pierre et le tuer. Il restera toujours les morceaux de son âme piégés dans le corps d'Harry et dans celui de Drago, mais je pense que nous sommes les seuls à le savoir. Si j'ai bien compris, Voldemort ne disait rien à personne, pas même à ses plus proches Mangemorts. Dans son camp, il devait donc être le seul à connaître l'existence de ces Horcruxes. On peut alors espérer que ces morceaux de Voldemort ne puissent jamais trouver un moyen de se libérer. Harry a vécu dans ces conditions pendant plusieurs années. Il n'y a pas de raison qu'il n'y arrive plus aujourd'hui.

- Juste une chose que nous oublions peut-être, remarqua Isabel en fronçant les sourcils, c'est que Drago sera jugé demain et que ses chances d'éviter le baiser du Détraqueur sont, j'en ai peur, quasi nulle. Le plan de Dumbledore tombe de toute façon à l'eau, Severus.

- J'ai déjà fait une déposition en faveur de Drago, expliqua le professeur de potion dans un long soupir découragé. Je devrais peut-être aller voir les juges pour insister encore. S'il reste en vie, même en prison, tout est encore possible.

- Par Merlin, arrêtez votre délire ! éructa Fol'Oeil en se levant brusquement de son fauteuil. (L'Auror se pencha au-dessus de Rogue, posant ses grosses mains sur les accoudoirs.) Malefoy est foutu ! Quand est-ce que vous finirez par vous le mettre dans la caboche ? ! Pensez simplement et arrêtez de perdre du temps en vous baladant au tribunal ! On ne peut pas gérer toutes les tragédies du monde en même temps ! On ne peut pas empêcher les morts de tomber ! Si vous continuez à vous entêter à vouloir sauver tout le monde, vous perdrez aussi Potter ! Vous perdrez tout le monde ! C'est ce que vous voulez ? !

- Cela suffit ! hurla Isabel en se mettant debout, comprenant que l'Auror n'avait pas l'intention de s'arrêter là. Non mais qu'est-ce qui vous prend, Fol'Oeil ? ! Vous feriez bien d'aller faire un tour et de vous changer les idées !

- Je vais faire mieux que ça : je vous laisse vous démerder ! déclara l'homme en clopinant déjà vers la sortie, totalement excédé. De toute façon, je ne vous sers à rien et cela ne m'intéresse pas. Je vais vous dire le fond de ma pensée : vous ne pourrez pas déjouer le destin éternellement. A ce jeu-là, on est toujours perdant, croyez-moi... Faut arrêter de se voiler la face : Potter et Malefoy sont destinés à mourir jeunes. Vous échouerez... et je n'assisterai pas à ça... ça non...

_**J – 2 :**_

_**Après l'interrogatoire,**_

_**Tribunal Extraordinaire de Londres, Cellule N°7**_

_Drago aurait pu s'écrouler de fatigue et tenter d'oublier son interrogatoire au sérum de vérité. Cependant, la menace de Fletcher ne cessait de tournoyer dans son esprit, tel un vautour décrivant des cercles morbides et silencieux au-dessus d'un animal mourant, se tenant prêt à fondre sur lui. Drago l'avait compris : tout allait se jouer lors de son procès. _

_Le Serpentard y avait réfléchi toute l'après-midi, puis toute la soirée. A la nuit tombée, le jeune homme avait enfin pris une décision. Une décision qui l'amenait à espérer qu'Harry ne se réveille jamais et que sa fille grandisse dans le monde moldu, à l'abri de ses origines, pour qu'elle n'apprenne jamais les mensonges qu'il allait proférer lors de son jugement. _

_Drago mangea son dîner, mais il le rendit dans les toilettes quelques minutes plus tard, malade à l'idée de ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire. Attiser la haine. Pour convaincre les juges qu'il était profondément mauvais et dangereux. Une dernière fois, Drago allait devoir porter le masque : celui que les gens avaient toujours voulu qu'il porte. Pour ne pas ébranler les croyances et les certitudes. Le Bien d'un côté. Le Mal de l'autre._

_Assis au bord du lit, le jeune homme blottit son visage contrit dans le creux de ses paumes desséchées. _

_- Blaise, murmura-t-il doucement. Tu vois que j'avais raison. Les gens ne changeront jamais. Ils aiment juger ce qu'ils ne peuvent pas comprendre. C'est facile. C'est rassurant parce que chaque chose semble à sa place. Les Bons d'un côté. Les Mauvais de l'autre. Ils ne tiennent pas à ce que cela change. Ils se fichent bien de la justice. Ils se fichent bien de comprendre, pour la plupart en tout cas. Ils se fichent bien de savoir qui nous sommes réellement. On avait perdu avant même d'avoir commencé. L'issue a toujours été la même pour toi comme pour moi. J'ai juste pris plus de temps que toi pour atteindre le bout du chemin. A quoi bon tous ces efforts ? Je vais laisser une orpheline derrière moi. Tu crois que ça en valait la peine ? Elle me haïra sans doute pour l'avoir abandonnée. Tu te rends compte ? Tout ce que je laisserai derrière moi, ce sera de la haine. Aimer aurait dû faire la différence, mais non. Tu ce qui restera, c'est la haine. Tu vois que j'avais raison. Je regrette. Si seulement tu savais à quel point je regrette. Je n'aurais pas dû t'écouter. Je sais que tu voulais bien faire en me donnant de l'espoir, mais cela n'a fait qu'aggraver les choses. Je n'ai jamais voulu vivre tout ça. Je te demande pardon. Tout s'achèvera bientôt._

_Vacillant, l'homme lâcha une quinte de toux avant de se laisser tomber en arrière, s'écroulant sans cérémonie sur le matelas. Ses yeux se fermèrent et, pendant un long moment, Drago pria pour ne jamais voir l'aube prochaine._

**J – 1 :**

**En fin de matinée,**

**Tribunal Extraordinaire de Londres, Cellule N°7**

La nuit défila telle une longue torture, apportant son lot de spectres et d'abominations. Au réveil, le Mangemort constata qu'il se sentait encore plus fatigué qu'au moment de s'endormir. Sa gorge était si sèche, chaque déglutition douloureuse. Le jeune homme se mit lentement debout, craignant de tomber tant ses jambes étaient faibles et tremblantes. Sa main se posa un instant contre le mur le plus proche, chaque mouvement ralenti et décomposé. Sa vue se brouilla tandis que l'intérieur de son crâne était martelé par de petits insectes rongeurs. Drago attendit patiemment de retrouver l'usage de ses yeux avant d'avancer vers le lavabo, les bras tendus devant lui, à l'image d'un homme progressant laborieusement dans le noir.

Arrivé à destination, le jeune Malefoy ouvrit le robinet, passa une main sous le jet d'eau et avala une gorgée du liquide glacé. Ses yeux rencontrèrent son reflet dans le miroir. Une vague nauséeuse lui donna envie de vomir l'eau qu'il venait tout juste d'avaler. Drago reporta son regard vers le liquide translucide qui coulait toujours du robinet. Sa main repassa sous le jet et vint asperger son visage. L'homme frissonna de la tête aux pieds tant l'eau était froide, puis, dans un long soupir, il ferma le robinet, fit marche-arrière et revint s'asseoir sur son lit, chancelant et voûté tel un vieillard.

La porte de sa cellule s'ouvrit une heure plus tard. Seal apparut sur le seuil, vêtu tout de blanc, ses cheveux châtains courts parfaitement coiffés. L'homme entra et ferma la porte derrière lui. Il avança de quelques pas vers le Mangemort qui était toujours assis sur le matelas, quelque peu hagard.

- J'ai parlé aux juges, commença l'Auror sans préambule, le regard déterminé. Comme je te l'ai déjà dit, je pense que tu as toutes tes chances d'échapper au Baiser du Détraqueur. Ils n'ont pas voulu me donner de garantie mais cela ne change rien au fait que je suis certain de les avoir convaincus de ne pas te traiter différemment que les autres. Je te conseille de réfléchir à un discours où tu pourras dire que tu avais agi sous la pression de tes parents et que tu regrettes tous les crimes que tu as commis. On te donnera la parole après avoir relaté tes crimes et dévoilé le contenu de ton interrogatoire au sérum de vérité. La déposition de chaque témoin sera également lue pour ne pas perdre de temps à réinterroger tout le monde. Il n'y aura pas d'avocat. Tu verras que ça ira très vite. Voilà. Je viendrai te chercher demain, à 9 h, avec Richardson et Fletcher et on t'emmènera au rez-de-chaussée, dans la salle principale du tribunal. Je te préviens, il y a aura beaucoup de monde. Ton procès sera ouvert au public. Des questions ?

Drago fronça les sourcils de concentration. L'Auror attendit patiemment que le Mangemort organise ses pensées.

- Pourrais-je m'habiller à mon avantage ?

- Bonne idée. Je t'amènerai plusieurs robes de sorciers noires de différentes tailles. Autre chose ?

- Je fais peur à voir. J'aurais sans doute plus de chance à convaincre les juges si mon visage ressemble à celui d'un être humain en bonne santé. Serait-il possible de voir la Médicomage pour qu'elle m'aide à dissimuler les marques de fatigue de mon visage ?

- C'est d'accord. Je te l'envoie dès que possible. En tout cas, je suis satisfait de voir que tu me crois enfin et que tu fais tout pour t'en sortir. Tu verras que cela en vaut la peine. Tu pourras voir ta fille grandir. Rien n'est plus important que cela, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, répondit le Mangemort d'une petite voix, le regard perdu dans le néant.

- A demain alors. Tout se passera bien, tu verras...

**J – 1 :**

**Début d'après-midi,**

**Sainte Mangouste, Chambre de Ron Weasley**

- Tiens, Hermione ! s'écria Fred en souriant tandis que la Gryffondor était en train d'ouvrir la porte. On a de bonnes nouvelles à l'étage... Harry est apparemment réveillé depuis quelques minutes. Ginny et Georges sont montés le voir. C'est la deuxième fois qu'il se réveille aujourd'hui. Les Médicomages sont de moins en moins coincés alors je pense que c'est vraiment bon signe.

- Oh, ça fait vraiment plaisir à entendre... et pour Ron ? demanda-t-elle après un instant d'hésitation.

Le sourire s'effaça lentement du visage de Fred. Mal à l'aise, la jeune femme détourna son regard vers Ron qui semblait dormir paisiblement sous les draps immaculés de son lit. Elle avança dans la chambre, jusqu'à ce que ses jambes entre en contact avec le bord gauche du lit de Ron.

- Toujours ces variations de température, sinon rien de nouveau. Maman s'obstine à ne pas vouloir parler de Ron. Quelle tête de mule. J'espère que papa finira par lui faire entendre raison.

- Je l'espère aussi, soupira Hermione avant de caresser les cheveux de Ron avec tendresse.

Les yeux de la jeune femme étaient tourmentés, reflétant la bataille intérieure qui faisait rage dans sa tête. Malgré sa réponse, malgré sa raison qui lui criait d'abdiquer, Hermione n'arrivait pas à accepter la réalité. Jamais n'avait-elle dû baisser les bras. Ses lèvres se tordirent de tristesse tandis qu'elle l'embrassait sur le front avec dévotion.

- Je t'aime, Ron. Je reviens vite, murmura-t-elle dans son oreille avant de quitter la chambre pour monter voir Harry.

La Gryffondor marchait lentement, perdue dans ses pensées, happée par le souvenir de cette éprouvante matinée. Tous furent décontenancés par la sortie théâtrale de Fol'Oeil. Ils en discutèrent entre eux, se demandant s'ils devaient le laisser faire ou tenter de le convaincre que sa présence faisait la différence. Au final, tous s'accordèrent sur l'idée de le laisser partir.

En y réfléchissant, Hermione comprenait sa réaction. L'homme avait perdu toutes les personnes qu'il chérissait. Tant de désillusions pour une seule personne. L'illusion de la sécurité. L'illusion de la permanence des repères. Tant de liens d'amour rompus. Se risquer à vouloir protéger quelqu'un à nouveau, c'était aussi le risque d'échouer et de porter la culpabilité qui découle d'une promesse qu'on n'a pas pu tenir. Avait-il seulement encore confiance en ses capacités ? En plus d'avoir perdu sa famille, beaucoup de sorciers étaient morts sous sa responsabilité pendant la guerre. Hermione se demandait comment l'Auror avait fait pour ne pas sombrer dans la folie.

Ses interrogations s'estompèrent lorsqu'elle poussa la porte de la chambre d'Harry et que son regard fut piégé par les prunelles de son meilleur ami. Tant d'émotions défilèrent dans ses orbes verts. Hermione avança lentement dans la pièce tandis que Ginny et Georges faisaient marche-arrière. Ils se saluèrent rapidement, puis, une fois seule avec Harry, Hermione s'approcha de la tête du lit, fébrile à l'idée de ce qu'ils allaient pouvoir se dire enfin. Elle s'assit sur la chaise la plus proche du lit et attrapa la main que le Gryffondor était en train de tendre vers elle. Hermione sentit sa gorge se serrer en voyant les larmes apparaître au coin des yeux de son meilleur ami.

- Si tu savais à quel point je suis heureuse de te voir éveillé. Tu m'as tellement manqué, Harry avoua-t-elle, la voix secouée de trémolos.

- Je ne mérite pas ton pardon, gémit l'Elu dans un souffle. Je viens d'apprendre pour Ron...

La voix du Gryffondor mourut dans un sanglot à demi-étouffé. Le jeune homme retira brusquement sa main et couvrit son visage pour dissimuler sa souffrance. Prise de court, Hermione fut incapable de répondre. Submergée par une vague de tristesse, elle se risqua à étreindre son meilleur ami et elle laissa couler son chagrin en silence, se contentant d'accueillir les sanglots que ce dernier n'arrivait plus à contenir.

Harry ne la repoussait plus. Bien au contraire. Il l'entoura soudainement de ses bras et la serra fort contre lui. Le Gryffondor s'ouvrait à nouveau à elle et, enfin, ils pouvaient partager un moment, qu'il soit douloureux ou non. Hermione sentit une résistance lâcher en elle. Leurs sanglots se mêlèrent alors, parfois ondulant avec harmonie tel un poisson dans l'eau, et parfois s'entrechoquant avec la violence d'un séisme venant fracasser la terre. Malgré la souffrance inouïe qu'elle ressentait en cet instant, Hermione se sentait surtout soulagée. Harry était là. Enfin.

- Pourquoi Ron ? Pourquoi ? J'aurais dû mourir à votre place. C'était le plan, articula Harry avec difficulté, la voix entrecoupée de hoquets douloureux.

Hermione se redressa légèrement, de sorte à placer son visage juste au-dessus de celui du Gryffondor. Les sourcils froncés de gravité, elle prit le visage de son meilleur ami en coupe afin de s'assurer qu'elle ait toute son attention.

- Ecoute-moi bien, Harry. Personne n'avait à mourir. Mais cela arrive. C'est comme ça et tu dois accepter que cela n'a rien avoir avec toi. Tu n'y peux rien et tu ne peux rien y faire. Ce n'est pas de ta faute, Harry. Ron est mort à cause de l'explosion. Il n'est pas mort parce que tu n'as pas suivi ce stupide plan. Par Merlin, tu as le droit de vivre, Harry.

Cette discussion avait quelque chose de familier pour le Gryffondor. Il avait été à la place d'Hermione, avec Drago... Il avait essayé de le consoler à la mort de Pansy, lui expliquer que rien n'était de sa faute. A présent, il comprenait pleinement ce que Drago avait pu ressentir, l'obsession du « pourquoi » quand on perd un être cher. Un « pourquoi » émotionnel, un « pourquoi absurde et irrationnel » qu'on ne peut s'empêcher de penser. Un « pourquoi » qui fait bouillir de rage, la rage de l'impuissance et de la désillusion. En repensant à Drago, Harry sentit ses entrailles se tordre d'appréhension. Où était-il ? Le Gryffondor tenta de se rassurer en se disant qu'il ne l'avait pas accompagné à l'hôpital pour ne pas se mettre en danger et pour s'occuper de Jade en attendant son retour. Harry n'avait pas le courage de demander des explications à Hermione, de peur que les nouvelles soient mauvaises. Harry sentait qu'il ne pouvait accueillir qu'un drame à la fois. Par ailleurs, il savait bien que ce n'était pas le moment d'en parler. Alors, il chassa la pensée de Drago et se força à revenir dans l'instant présent.

- Je te demande pardon, Hermione. Je t'ai abandonnée. C'était tellement égoïste de ma part. Je croyais pouvoir oublier le passé, faire comme si je n'avais jamais vécu tout ça, comme si je ne vous avais jamais connu. Je regrette d'être parti comme ça. Je te le jure.

- J'étais en colère quand tu es partie, je l'avoue. Je me suis sentie seule. J'avais besoin de toi. Et puis je n'étais pas certaine de comprendre ton attitude quand on était à Poudlard. Je me disais bien que tu voulais nous épargner tes inquiétudes et que tu avais peur de mourir et de nous imposer ta perte. Le professeur Rogue a fini par tout m'expliquer et là j'ai été en colère contre ce plan, contre Dumbledore et contre Rogue. J'ai trouvé ça tellement injuste pour toi. J'ai mieux compris cette distance que tu avais placée entre nous. Et j'ai fini par accepter ton absence après la guerre. J'espérais simplement que tu réussisses à être heureux et à retrouver une certaine insouciance.

- Je te demande pardon, répéta Harry en regardant Hermione droit dans les yeux, ses mains se posant spontanément sur celles de sa meilleure amie.

- Oh, Harry, je t'ai déjà pardonné depuis longtemps, soupira Hermione, avant de l'embrasser sur le front.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Harry avait à nouveau sombré dans le pays des songes. La jeune femme l'observa longuement, horrifiée par l'apparence du Gryffondor. Si elle n'avait pas pu le lui dire, elle ne pouvait cependant ignorer que l'annonce de la mort de Ron avait provoqué une accélération momentanée mais remarquable de son vieillissement cellulaire. Ses cheveux étaient nettement plus gris, voire blancs par endroits son ossature était encore plus masculine sa peau semblait moins souple et commençait à se rider. Harry avait déjà l'apparence d'un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années.

- Tu verras, tout va s'arranger, murmura-t-elle pour se rassurer et s'encourager.

**J – 1 :**

**L'après-midi,**

**Salle de classe de Poudlard**

Après être retournée voir Ron, Hermione utilisa le réseau de cheminée pour rentrer à Poudlard. Le professeur Rogue avait réussi à convaincre les Médicomages de leur laisser une cheminée de l'hôpital à disposition, afin que la jeune femme puisse être plus autonome dans ses déplacements.

C'est recouverte de poudre de cheminette qu'Hermione atterrit dans la grosse cheminée de la salle de classe. Isabel lui adressa un sourire tandis qu'elle se trouvait tout près de Rogue. Ce dernier était en train d'incorporer le dernier ingrédient dans la marmite : le cheveu d'Harry réduit à l'état de poudre.

- La potion est maintenant complète, commenta Rogue à voix basse. Il faut la laisser mijoter à feu doux pendant une semaine et un jour à partir de maintenant. La minuterie sonnera dès qu'elle sera prête.

- Nous devons maintenant trouver un moyen de modifier la potion pour annuler ses effets sur la mémoire, se rappela Isabel en frôlant le bras de Rogue de sa main avant d'aller s'asseoir dans un fauteuil.

Comprenant le message implicite, Rogue quitta son poste derrière la marmite pour rejoindre la jeune femme dans le coin salon improvisé. Hermione les rejoignit, le visage quelque peu livide. L'infirmière s'en rendit compte et fronça les sourcils.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda-t-elle doucement.

- Harry sait maintenant pour Ron. Le choc a été rude. Il a vieilli d'un coup de plusieurs années. Je crains sa réaction lorsqu'il saura pour son état de santé et surtout pour Drago. Le connaissant, il voudra quitter l'hôpital dès qu'il apprendra que Drago est en prison. Harry se battra pour lui.

- Alors peut-être devrions-nous lui mentir, le temps du procès, proposa Rogue, le regard perdu dans le vide. J'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu pour Drago. Si les juges décident de l'exécuter, nous ne pourrons rien faire et il en serait de même pour Harry. Fol'Oeil n'avait pas tord. On ne pourra pas les sauver tous les deux. Concentrons-nous sur Harry et sur la potion.

- Je suis d'accord avec toi, Severus, approuva Isabel dans un soupir impuissant. Tu devrais rester avec Harry demain matin. Pendant ce temps, je m'occuperai de la potion.

- Quant à moi, j'assisterai au procès, expliqua Hermione, le visage marqué par la tristesse et l'appréhension. Je tiens à être là, pour le soutenir de ma présence.

- Faites attention à vous dans ce cas. Les gens seront certainement très agressifs. Si cela dégénère, quittez le tribunal au plus vite, c'est clair ? Ne jouez pas aux héroïnes, grommela le professeur de potions, la mine sombre.

Malgré leurs résolutions, chacun paraissait tiraillé. L'impression de ne pas en faire assez marquée au fer rouge dans leur conscience. Au bout de quelques minutes, Rogue se leva et quitta la salle de classe, les épaules rentrées, l'air soucieux.

- Tu veux bien surveiller la potion, s'il te plaît ? demanda Isabel dans un sourire poli. Je vais le rejoindre un instant.

- Bien sûr, vas-y, répondit Hermione, la voix tout aussi mélodieuse que celle de l'infirmière.

Isabel n'eut aucun mal à trouver le Mangemort. Ce dernier marchait lentement entre les arbres qui longeaient le lac de Poudlard. La jeune femme accéléra le pas, faisant attention de ne pas déraper sur la pente neigeuse. Sans avoir besoin de se retourner, Rogue devina la présence de l'infirmière dans son dos. Pour autant, il ne s'arrêta pas d'avancer.

Arrivée à sa hauteur, Isabel glissa sa main gelée dans celle plus rugueuse du Mangemort. Ce dernier ne dit rien mais exerça une légère pression de sa main pour lui signifier qu'il ne l'ignorait pas. Le couple marcha calmement pendant plusieurs mètres, écoutant simplement le crissement de la neige sous leurs pieds.

Puis, Isabel se mit à parler doucement.

- Il compte vraiment pour toi, n'est-ce pas ?

Rogue savait bien qu'elle parlait d'Harry. Il la connaissait suffisamment pour savoir qu'elle avait deviné que son malaise était surtout lié au fait de mentir à Harry, de trahir sa confiance, et qu'il lui reproche peut-être ensuite de ne rien avoir tenté pour Drago.

Le Mangemort déglutit, les yeux débordant de culpabilité. Il serait finalement responsable du malheur d'Harry, malgré toutes ses tentatives pour déjouer cette malédiction. Son destin le poussait à la trahison et à annoncer les mauvaises nouvelles. Il devait en être ainsi.

- Ce gamin a peut-être beaucoup de défauts mais il mérite tellement mieux que cette vie-là. Je pensais pouvoir l'aider mais je crois que personne ne lui fera plus de mal que moi. Il ne me pardonnera jamais cette trahison.

- Severus, je sais que tu prends cette décision parce que tu tiens à lui. Au risque qu'il t'en veuille. Cela montre à quel point tu es attaché à lui. Tu es prêt à le perdre pour le sauver. Je crois que c'est la décision la plus dure à prendre pour protéger ceux qu'on aime et je suis certaine qu'Harry le comprendra un jour ou l'autre. Tu prends la bonne décision.

Leur discussion s'arrêta là. Cela suffisait. Le couple poursuivit sa promenade avec lenteur, se délectant de la quiétude de ce moment. Du calme avant la tempête...

**J – 1 :**

**Début de soirée,**

**Tribunal Extraordinaire de Londres, Cellule N°7**

- Bonsoir Monsieur Malefoy. On m'a dit que vous vouliez me voir ?

- En effet, Madame. Je souhaiterais pouvoir retrouver mes forces ou tout du moins paraître en forme.

- Je vois, dit la Médicomage en fouillant dans son sac de soin, sa baguette calée sous le bras. Je vais vous donner plusieurs potions à avaler : une pour vous réhydrater, une pour vous donner des nutriments et une pour bien dormir. Les voilà. Buvez-les d'une traite et allongez-vous. Le sommeil arrivera quasi instantanément. C'est tout ce que je peux faire pour vous.

- C'est bien suffisant. Merci... pour votre gentillesse...

La Médicomage se figea un instant, les yeux ronds, puis l'expression consternée de son visage se dissipa et elle s'autorisa un sourire sincère avant de quitter la cellule du Mangemort qui se précipita d'avaler le contenu des fioles avant de se blottir dans un coin de son lit, prêt à affronter ce lendemain qui ne pouvait être que son dernier...

* * *

Salut la communauté de fanfic readers ! :D

C'est bientôt le jour J !

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu.

Lana del Rey m'a encore inspirée pour ce chapitre, notamment avec « Pretty when you cry », « Sad girl » et « Million dollar man ».

Je vous dis donc à bientôt pour le dernier (vraiment ?) coup d'éclat de cette fanfiction (il y aura ensuite quelques chapitres pour épiloguer) !

Ciao ! )


End file.
